Avatar: Duality
by Skyguy626
Summary: An event in a dark alley, sparked a flame in a special young child. A mystery why he was gifted with two, when only one person in the world should be able to bend more than one. He trained to find the truth and for one other goal, to make sure no child will have to go through what happened to him. Together with a select few, they will protect Republic City.
1. Chapter 01: Republic City

**Greetings, one and all, on suggestion by** **TragicFiction,** **welcome to Avatar: Duality.**

 **You might be familiar with one of my other Avatar stories, Avatar Heroes and/or Avatar Heroes: Tale of a Lily, but this story has nothing to do with the Arcmoani Network continuity, and it doesn't replace Tale of a Lily and yes I am still going to write Avatar Heroes II: Rebirth.**

 **Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it, and as always I only own the OC's in this story.**

* * *

Under sunny skies covered by high, thin clouds, in a collection of tents and igloos. An elderly woman named Katara was standing to a six year old girl.

This young girl is named Korra, the current Avatar, the one allowed to bend all four elements of Earth, Fire, Air and Water.

The elderly woman has her eyes closed in concentration as she calmly bends some of the ice at her feet, creating a stream of water which she moves around herself.

Korra glances at Katara, mimicking her stance, while from the door of their home, her parent's along with their guest's the Shuang family.

The Shuang's consisted of the father, Qipian Shuang, a tall man with slicked back dark hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, indicating his Water Tribe heritage.

His wife, Mirai Shuang, a pale dark haired woman hailing from the Fire Nation with amber eyes.

And their seven year old child, Soshi Shuang, a tall for his age boy with his father's dark hair, but his mother's amber eyes.

The Shuang's where a wealthy family from Republic City, but their corporation spanning the entire planet. Qipian was friends with Tonraq in their youth, keeping in contact despise Tonraq being exiled form the Northen Water Tribe and Qipian moving to Republic City to oversee his growing corporation.

"Now watch me, Korra.", Katara said, "Waterbending is all about slow, calm movements."

Korra turns toward her master. Squaring herself and smiling proudly, she throws her fists out in front of her, bluntly bending a wave of snow past her.

Soshi only has a moment to see the snow land on top of him, and he falls to the ground.

As the snow buries Soshi, Korra beholds her handiwork with wide, enthusiastic eyes and a wide smile, her fists on her hips. "Pretty good, huh?"

"Not again...", Tonraq said alarmed, running to the young boy's aid.

By the time the parents reach Soshi, he is only partially covered by snow, removing most of it when his mother picked her little boy up.

"I'm so sorry, Mirai.", Senna said, her face filled with remorse, "Korra doesn't seem to know her own strength."

"Senna, it's alright.", Mirai laughed it off, dusting the last of the snow of her son's coat, "She'll learn to control her power, in time."

"Korra, that was too rough.", Tonraq said, kneeling down next to Korra, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You could've really hurt Soshi."

"I didn't mean to.", Korra said, walking over to the young boy, "I am sorry Soshi."

"It's alright, Korra. It was just snow.", Soshi said rubbing the back of his head, as he turns his head to the horizon.

Under thick, darkening clouds, the mountains far in the distance, usually white with ice and snow, have turned a sultry gray.

"Looks like this training as to be cut short. A storm's heading our way.", Qipian said, noticing the disappointed look on Korra's face, "Which will also mean we will have to stay another night."

This seemed to cheer the young girl a bit up, seeing she got to spend more time with her friend.

Moments later, Katara and Korra wave to each other as the former walks home. The howl of a polar bear dog sounds over the frozen tundra.

"Polar bear dogs?", Qipian noted, "Sounds like a whole pack."

It was then that the two young children howl's, imitating the sound.

"Daddy, can we go play with them?", Korra asked.

"You can't, sweetie. Polar bear dogs are wild animals.", Tonraq explained, "They'd gobble you up in one bite."

"They don't scare me!", Korra said, "They can't stand against me and Soshi."

* * *

That evening, a sleeping Soshi was laying with Korra in her bed. He was shaken up by Korra as he could hear the same polar bear dog howls in the distance.

"Wanna go on an adventure?", Korra said.

Dressing in their coats, the two sneaked out of the house and headed out to the tundra.

The two imitating the sounds again. Making their way through the snow, until the two kids came across a pup.

"I think it might be lost.", Soshi said.

The pup remains distrustful, but Korra has thought ahead. "We aren't going to hurt you.", she said, pulling some dried fish from her pocket, "Do you like fish jerky?"

The polar bear dog inches closer, sniffing the fish before eating it, much to the two friends amusement.

"You're not so scary, you're just hungry.", Soshi noted, before Korra drops on her knees, hopping around in the snow on all fours, circling the animal, which just stares at her.

"Come on, join me, Soshi.", Korra said, but he just laughed.

Looking around, he saw the storm building up, "Korra, do you know the way home?", he asked.

"Don't fear!", Korra said, as she starts to waterbend, "Because I'm the avatar!", she raises the snow over her head and it violently crashes it down again, creating a sloppily constructed an igloo.

Although Korra is pleased with her work, the pup does not look the least bit convinced.

"Come on, follow me!", Korra said, taking Soshi's hand and dragging him into the igloo.

They both crawl inside, and the polar bear dog curls up into a ball, while Korra and Soshi shivers.

"I know what'll warm us up.", Korra said, trying to make a little flame in the palm of her hand, "A little fire!", but produces a blast that scares both her and the pup instead.

Instead, the two kids and the polar bear dog huddled together as the girl puts on her hood, scared of her own abilities. "Sorry. I'm not a very good firebender yet.", she said, "Master Katara says I have to get good at waterbending before I can learn the other elements. I thought being the Avatar was going to be fun, but it's just a bunch of rules."

"I think your going to be a great Avatar.", Soshi said, "Your only six and you can already bend three of the four elements."

This got a chuckle from the girl next to him, who soon began to fall asleep.

* * *

The following morning, the two kids where woken up when the igloo was bend open. Revealing their worried looking parents and Katara looking over them.

"Korra, Soshi! Get out of there!", Tonraq said, as the two kids got out of the makeshift igloo, "Do you know how worried we were?"

"I can't believe you two spent the night in storm, all alone.", Mirai said.

"But we weren't alone! Naga was with us!", Soshi said, to the surprise of the parents.

"That's what we named her.", Korra explained, "She lost her pack, so she needs a new family now. Can I keep her?"

Tonraq and Senna throw each other perplexed looks each simultaneously saying "Ask your mother.", "Ask your father."

Leading the concerned parents away while Korra and Soshi plays in the snow with Naga. "You know, all Avatars have had animal guides in the past, perhaps Korra has discovered hers.", Katara said.

"Perhaps Naga might just be what a high-energy girl like Korra needs.", Qipian noted to his friend.

"We shall see.", Tonraq said.

* * *

That evening, the Shuang boated their privet yacht bout back for Republic City. As the two family's bid each other goodbye, Korra wrapped her arms around Soshi's middle, a hug he returned. Knowing he was leaving, Naga let out a sad whimper.

"It's alright, Naga.", Korra said, once they let go, "We will be seeing daddy soon."

"Daddy?", Soshi asked.

"Yeah, Naga is our adopted daughter.", Korra said, "I am her mommy and your her daddy."

As if to emphasize this point, Naga leaps up and bang to lick Soshi's face. The two kids laugh, before Naga got back on the ground. "Don't worry, daddy will be back soon." Soshi laughed, patting the polar bear dog before tapping Korra's nose with his index finger, the usual sign of affection between the two kids.

Once the yacht, began to pull out of the harbor, Korra and Naga ran with it, until she reached the end, she continued to wave at her friend, but what neither of them knew was that it would be a long time before they would meet each other again.

* * *

 _Eleven years later..._

Late in the evening, at Republic City Harbor. Members of the criminal organization called the Triple Threat Triad, were moving crates into vans.

"...You know what they say? They say it can't be killed.", one of them said, placing a crate in the van, "They say it drinks blood. They say..."

Shaking his head, "I say you're full of shit, Lee.", one of them said in complete disbelieve, "Oh, you can quote me on that."

Suddenly, a water tendril shot from the shadows near a bunch of shipping containers, pulling one of the gangster's in. A loud crash was heard as a flash of light momentarily lit up the shadows. A few seconds later the gangster was throw back at them, crashing into two of the others, his arm in a weird angle.

The remaining Triple Threat Triad members in their panic began to bend earth and fire around in a panic, sending the elements towards every shadow that seemingly moved. But it was like fighting a shadow for them, as one by one, they were picked off and soon only the gangster called Lee was left standing.

"Where are you!?", Lee screamed in fright, raising his fist.

It felt as if his heart had stopped beating when words were whispered right into his ears, "Behind you."

Turning around Lee found himself staring right into a mouth mask under a dark blue hood, hiding the face from view. The vigilante was dressed in what seemed to be light plated armor, a sword was strapped to his back.

In fear for his life, Lee bend a blast of fire towards his attack but he absorbed the fire, with no need for deflection. Holding his hands to the side, before thrusting them forward sending a much bigger blast of fire towards him, sending Lee crashing to the ground.

"Don't kill me! Don't kill me, man!", Lee begged as the attacker lifted him into the air by the front of his shirt.

"I'm not going to kill you.", the vigilante replied, speaking in an almost animalistic growl, "I want you to do me a favor. When they put you in jail, tell them The Vigilante send you."

But before Lee could reply, Vigilante smashed him head first into the ground, knocking him out cold.

* * *

In the afternoon, a luxurious extended Satomobile was driving through the streets of downtown Republic City. In the backseat was an grey haired gentleman, wearing a black suit.

"Mr. Sato is expecting you tomorrow evening to speak about a potential partnership between Future Industries and the Shuang Corporation.", the man said to the young man across from him, who was sitting behind a newspaper.

The front page reported about the Vigilante busting another Triple Threat Triad operation. "Probably going to try to talk me into marrying his daughter.", the young man put the newspaper down, revealing himself to be the now eighteen year old Soshi.

"I think it might be good for you if you actually get a girlfriend to occupy your evenings.", the man said, looking at the newspaper.

"I am far too busy for romance, Mitsuzo.", Soshi said, looking out of the window to spot a bright red Satomobile with a ornamented golden plaque of a lion turtle, "Hey, pull over."

Soshi just stepped out of the Satomobile, ignoring Mitsuzo calls as he approached three members whom he recognized to be from the Triple Threat Triad.

He could just see the firebender he recognized as Two Toed Ping, effortlessly smacks the object out of the vendor's hands with a half moon spinning fire kick, reducing the phonograph to a burning pile of rubbish.

The other member, a water bender named Viper said, "My friend here is not a music lover.", sarcastically shaking his head, "Give me the money, or else.", he makes the money sign with his right hand.

"Or else what?", Soshi interrupted.

The three gangsters turn around, looking amused when they see who talked.

"Look what we have here, boys. Soshi Shuang, the prince of Republic City himself.", Vuper said, doing a mock bow, "But you are no prince here, your highass, you are in Triple Threat Triad territory. So I suggest you keep walking, or you will be taking an ambulance back home."

"An ambulance doesn't take you home, they take you to a hospital.", Soshi said, flexing his arm, before holding them up in a fighting stance, "I suggest you get in your car and drive away. Or you three will wake up in a prison hospital."

Viper suddenly bends a water bullet from an unseen water skin from under his coat.

Soshi easily evade the water, but to his surprise, the water was send right back at Viper, freezing the water over his head. His balance lost, the man stumbles forward toward Soshi, who hits him against the head with a fiery back spinning kick, due to which he slams head first against the golden ornament on the Satomobile. The ice around his head shatters as he sags down.

The earthbender gangster, enraged by what happened to his friend, charges by jumping up. However, before he could land and earthbend, Soshi received assistance once again, when a portion of earth where he was going to land on, catapulting him high into the air.

The earthbender falls on a wire suspended from one building to the other. From the wire, the man is catapulted again a wooden advertising board, falls down on the pentice of a shop, and is thrown into a tapestry, which rips under his weight.

The man falls down onto a shop display before flopping on the ground where he lies still. Seeing two of his allies defeated, Two Toed Ping aggressively bends a large fire stream.

Soshi rolls under the fire, in the same momentum, he landed a kick against Two Toed Ping's head. Spinning around to build momentum, he kicked with enough force to send the gangster crashing through the window of a radio shop where the man lies defeated.

Turning around to look for the people who had assisted him. But instead of expecting at least two, he saw a girl about a year younger than him, with dark skin, dark brown hair and deep sky blue eyes and a polar bear dog.

"Thanks for the assist, but I could have handled it.", Soshi said.

"Yeah, I am sure you could, Soshi.", the girl said with a smirk.

Soshi gave her a puzzled look, but the polar bear dog leaped at him, tackling the young man to the ground, licking his face.

"W-Wait... Naga!?", Soshi said surprised, realizing who the girl must be.

"Got an idea about who I am now, daddy?", Korra said, pulling Naga off him before helping him up.

Soshi, still remembering her as his six year old childhood friend. But Korra wasn't six years old anymore, she was now a beautiful seventeen year old young woman. He noticed from her bare arms that she must be in pretty good shape, he couldn't help but notice how much her breasts and butt had developed into a nice round shape.

"...It's good to see you again, Korra.", he said quickly, when he noticed he had been staring.

"Yeah... it's been too long.", Korra said, grinning at her friend.

Suddenly, an alarm sounds from up above as Naga starts howling with it, signaling the arrival of an airship.

"Police!", an intercom-voice said, "Freeze where you are!"

From the hatch, three metalbending cop jump out using their metal cables to anchoring to a nearby buildings, securing a safe landing.

"We caught the bad guys for you, officers.", Korra said, proudly, gesturing at the catch.

The officer ordered the arrest of the gangsters. The other three cops run forward and bend their metal cables to secure the three thugs. With their arms tied to their body, they fall down.

"You two are under arrest too.", the officer said.

"What do you mean we are under arrest?", Korra said, "Those are the bad guys over there! They were smashing up a shop!"

"Officer, this is all a big misunderstanding.", Soshi said, stepping in to defuse the situation, "We come to the station, alright?" the officer seemed satisfied with this as he seemed to relax.

* * *

The two where seated in an interrogation room, as Lin Beifong, the Chief of the metal police themselves read from a list of the crimes they had committed.

"Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property,", she read, walking back and forth with her clipboard.

"I don't see the problem, Chief Beifong.", Soshi said, "The Triads where stopped and I could easily cover for all the damages done."

"Don't think your money makes you above the law.", Beifong said, slamming the clipboard on the table, "You and your latest pick-up girl are in a whole lot of trouble."

"She is not a pick-up girl.", Soshi said, "She is my childhood friend."

"Wait, Beifong? As in Lin Beifong?", Korra said excitedly, "You're Toph's daughter!"

"What of it?", Beifong said seriously.

"Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal?", Korra said a hint of amusement suppressed in her tone, "Avatar Aang and your mother were friends They saved the world together."

"That's ancient history.", the chief said, raising the volume of her voice, "And it's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now."

"Look, chief, I am sure my lawyers can smooth everything over.", Soshi said.

"I don't understand why we are in trouble in the first place!", Korra protested, "There were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and we had to..."

"Can it! The both of you!", Beifong said aggressively, walking to the other side of the table, "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way. We don't need another vigilante in this city."

"Yes, because the police have such a good record of arresting the gangs in the city.", Soshi said, rolling his eyes.

"You might own more than half of the city, but that doesn't mean you can just dole out vigilante justice.", Beifong said, "We have enough trouble with that Vigilante."

It was then that one of the metalbending cops opens a peephole in the metal wall. "Chief, Mr Shuang and Miss Korra's have had there charges dropped.", he said, "Also councilman Tenzin is here."

Lin sighs; annoyed as she stands up, Let him in.", she stands beside the table, putting her hands behind her back in a formal posture, as the wall slides aside to form a door through which a bald man with a blue arrow on his head, a black beard dressed in orange and yellow robes.

"Tenzin, sorry...", Korra said, before turning to a more upbeat tone, "I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you."

Tenzin takes a deep breath. Arcs an eyebrow at Beifong, and smiles. "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual.",

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin.", Beifong said aggressively, "Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."

"My relocation has been delayed.", he said seriously, "The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put."

"Get her out of my city.", Beifong said in an aggressive whisper.

Korra and Soshi follows Tenzin. As she passes Beifong, both eye each other in discontent. Chief Beifong, points with her index and pinkie at her eyes and back to Korra, glaring at her.

As the metal wall moves aside again to let them out. Korra eyes Beifong in malcontent, she bends over and exaggeratedly and mockingly mimics Lin's gesture that she will keep an eye on her, before picking up speed and leaving the room with an upheld head.

* * *

The three enter the waiting room, where an old woman is sitting next to a platypus bear. Where Mitsuzo was waiting for them.

"Never expected I would have to pick you up from the police station.", Mitsuzo said.

"I am surprised you didn't had to do it sooner.", Soshi said with a smirk, before turning back to his friend, who had a talk with Tenzin.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come." Korra said, waving her arms to emphasize her words, "She said my destiny is in Republic City."

Furiously, Tenzin's face turns red, "Don't bring my mother into this!"

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training.", Korra said, "Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you. But it needs me, too."

Tenzin stroking his beard, thinking with his eyes closed.

"I have to agree with the Avatar, Master Tenzin.", Mitsuzo chipped in, "Republic City could use another who stands against it's corruption."

"Thanks! Mr?...", Korra began.

"Mitsuzo Soroi, Avatar.", Mitsuzo said, "I am the Shuang family butler since hired by Qipian Shuang."

"Oh, that Mitsuzo!", Korra said.

Upon hearing the sounds of the bars being opened, the four turn toward the sound to see Naga and a police officer, who holds her reins.

"Is this your polar bear dog, miss?", he asked, looking displeased as the polar bear dog licks his face, fashioning his hair into an upstanding swirl.

* * *

At twilight a sailboat just passing the statue of Aang, heading towards Air Temple Island.

"The city looks beautiful.", Korra said, leaning on the railing next to him as she looked at the lit skyline of Republic City.

"Yeah, she does.", Soshi said, looking at something else from the corner of his eye.

Behind him, he didn't notice the smile his butler was having at his remark.

The boat aground in the harbor of Air Temple Island. A larger ship has docked there as well, three Order of the White Lotus members standing beside the large ship, looking very serious.

"I guess this is it.", Soshi said, "I am going to miss you, Korra."

"Yeah, I am going to miss you Soshi.", she returned with a sad smile. She couldn't help but chuckle when eh tapped her nose again just as two Air Nomad gliders come swooping down.

It revealed to be three kids, two girls and a boy, wearing similar robes to Tenzin.

"Korra!", the boy and the younger girl said happily. Running up to Korra and hug her waist.

The older girl is more held back, looking at Soshi with a faint blush, "Uhm, hi.", she whispered.

"Hello.", Soshi said with a wave.

"Oh, who is this pretty boy!", the younger girl said, "You just arrived in Republic City and you already snatched yourself a boyfriend! You work fast Korra!"

"Soshi is not my boyfriend.", Korra said, quickly, "He is my childhood friend."

"Waaaait, that name sounds familiar...", the younger girl said, "Isn't Soshi some sort of big deal in the city."

"Are you... Soshi Shuang?", the older girl asked, "CEO of the Shuang Corporation?"

"That's me.", he responded.

After being introduced to the Airbending children, it was time for Korra to go, as she lead Naga away toward the members of the Order, who walk up to meet her.

"Wait.", Tenzin said, they both stop walking, "I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy."

He places two hands on her shoulder, "You may stay and train airbending here with me." Korra gasps excitedly for air, "Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

"Yes! Thank you! You're the best!", Korra said enthusiastically.

Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora celebrated with a loud yell, Soshi cracking a smile. Korra hugs the three kids, effortlessly lifting them off the ground. She moves to Soshi and Tenzin, and lifts them up as well.

Soshi giggles as Naga walks up, joining in the group hug by putting her head against in Korra's back, purring contently.

* * *

The very next day at Republic City's city hall. A large cheering crowd has gathered in front of it to hear Korra make a speech. Lot's of people taking pictures.

She gazes at the gathered mass, looking overwhelmed. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Soshi, dressed in an expensive looking suit, giving her a encouraging nod.

With a deep sigh, she leans forward to speak in the microphones. "Hello?", the microphones screech, "I'm Korra, your new Avatar."

A journalist raises his hand "Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?", he questioned.

Another journalist asked another question, "Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?"

"Will you be fighting crime, the Anti-bending Revolution, the Vigilante or both?"

"I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I don't exactly have a plan yet.", Korra said, "I'm still in training, but all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you!"

The crowd goes wild, and all the journalists take photographs of her, bathing them in bright white light.

* * *

 **Well there ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	2. Chapter 02: Pro-Bending

**Greetings, benders from across the Verse and** **welcome to Avatar: Duality.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **girani4: Yeah, Jason was Superman type of hero, Lily is a Wonder Woman type of hero, so why not finish up the Trinity with a Batman type hero (that isn't McGrath)? Wait, you where waiting until I wrote something Avatar related? You have never seen the show, yet you read my story? Heh, thanks.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

"And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout.", Mitsuzo read out loud from the newspaper, sitting in the garden with Soshi as they were enjoying an early lunch, "Perhaps you can take Miss Korra to one of these games, she seems like the type of girl who would enjoy a good game of Pro Bending."

"I am sure she would, Mitsuzo.", Soshi said, putting a cup down, "But Master Tenzin has forbidden her from attending any Pro Bending match. He considers that drivel a mockery of the noble tradition of bending."

At this, his faithful butler look horrified, "Preposterous.", he simple muttered.

"His words not mine.", Soshi said, standing up from his seat, "It wouldn't be a problem taking her to a game if she wasn't forbidden from leaving the island."

"So that's why she stood you up at that restaurant a few days ago.", Mitsuzo pondered before turning to his master as he left, "I know its against the rules, to take Miss Korra off the island, but a few rules has never stopped you before."

* * *

Soshi arrived at the training area on Air Temple Island, just in time to see Korra, now dressed in similar robes as the airbending family, run into a a group of moving panels.

Whatever the intend of this training exercise was, he assumed it wasn't colliding against the panels, and being thrown around.

Eventually, after being thrown against every panel she came across, Korra is eventually tossed out on her behind in front of Tenzin and his children.

She scrambles back on her feet, an annoyed and determined look across her face, as she runs back in, narrowly avoiding the first two gates, but colliding into the next ones.

After getting slammed in the face by a panel so hard, she spins around her own axis a few times before falling on the ground before Soshi.

"Don't think your doing it right.", he said, helping her up to her feet.

A bit later, the two where in the courtyard, Soshi sitting on the stairs, watching Korra push her arms out in front of her hoping for something to happen.

"What is wrong with me?", Korra said, reapting the same action with her arms, aiming for the a newspaper with a picture of Chief Beifong, but to no avail.

"There is nothing wrong with you.", Soshi assured her, "This is the first element that doesn't come natural to you. You will learn it."

Suddenly they heard a radio broadcast coming from a side building of the temple. "Ladies and gentlemen! I'm coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-bending Arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament. Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy!"

A trio of White Lotus sentries standing around the radio, listening intently.

The duo clime on the roof, squatting down at the end to listen in on the radio.

"This Mako's got moxy! He advances, fires two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to zone three! Clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strik..."

Suddenly, the light on the radio goes out and it is turned off just on the climax. Korra's expression changes from one of utter excitement to horrific disappointment, her irises shrink and her eye twitches.

The three White Lotus sentries, huddled around the radio, jump up and turn around in surprise to face the airbending master, who tosses the radio plug he unplugged on the ground.

"Korra, come down here please.", he said sternly.

"Korra's not here!", she said, dropping the pitch of her voice, "It's only Soshi."

The three White Lotus members turn and quickly jump back in surprise to find the two on the roof.

"I sound nothing like that!", he protested, turning to the White Lotus sentries, "Do I?", the sentries shook their heads.

"I thought I made myself clear.", Tenzin said, "I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense."

"I thought you said she couldn't watch a match?", Soshi asked.

"I did.", the airbending master said.

"So you didn't say anything about listening to one.", he pointed out.

Tenzin grunts, recomposing himself for a moment, "You know what I meant! Anyway shouldn't... Shouldn't you go home by now?"

"Not really, I only have to go to HQ two days a week at most.", Soshi said. Tenzin turns in annoyance, leaving a trail of wind to ruffle Korra's clothing and hair.

"So do you want to go see a match in three days?", he asked, the moment the White Lotus sentries where out of ear shot.

* * *

Three days later, the duo entered the pro-bending arena. Korra could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts and laughter.

The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious; Korra couldn't stop grinning.

"That was almost too easy.", Korra laughed as she followed Soshi up the carpeted red stairs upwards.

"It was wasn't it?", Soshi said when they at last they reached the top of the staircase, they walked through the hall and finally he pulled the curtain aside and they found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the red and blue side of the field.

Six luxurious chair's covered with brown leather in rows of three were there.

"Best seats in the house or what?", Soshi said, smiling at his friends reaction.

Her mouth falls open "Unbelievable! This place is even more amazing than I imagined!", Korra said in awe, "A box like this must cost a fortune!"

"It does, if you don't own the entire stadium.", he laughed as he sat down.

"You bought the Pro-bending arena!?", Korra asked, taking a seat next to him, "Seriously!?"

"I bought it on impulse that one time during Mitsuzo's birthday.", he said, leaning back in his chair, placing one leg over the other, "I have a habit of doing that."

As all the lights go off, a spot directly over the ring, where the announcer emerges under loud cheers from the center of the ring, one hand raised. He is holding a microphone.

"Introducing.", the announcer said, pointing right to a spot where a switch is turned on, "The Fire Ferrets!"

The platform the team is standing on slowly moves toward the arena. The earthbender and the waterbender on the team wave at their fans, while the firebender solemnly stands in the middle.

"So who are you cheering for?", Korra asked after the other team was introduced.

"Mako, Bolin and Hasook, the Fire Ferrets.", Soshi explained, "They are a rookie team that came out of nowhere and fought there way to where they are now.",

"Never knew you were such a fan of the underdog.", Korra said, "Thought you would be betting on the best team."

"It's easy to cheer for a team that always wins.", he said as the player's below all take on a fighting stance, "But it's much more fun to see a team come from nowhere, struggle and rise to the challenge."

The moment the bell was struck, the teams immediately start bending.

The match starts out fiercely, with the firebender Mako demonstrating himself to be cool under fire. However, the Tigerdillos quickly knock Hasook and Bolin back to zone two, and Mako is knocked back a short time after.

Hasook is completely knocked out of the ring seconds later, with Mako and Bolin falling back to zone three before the round ends in favor of the Tigerdillos.

In round two, the Fire Ferrets are quickly forced to zone two, but this time, they respond and force the Tigerdillos back enough to win the round and tie the match.

However, in round three, Hasook is knocked into Bolin before they are each knocked out of the ring. However, Mako holds his ground, forces the Tigerdillos to drain themselves, and knocks two of their opponents out of the ring, creating a one-on-one showdown for the round and the match versus an earthbender.

Mako emerges from the smoke and dust of the fight and knocks his opponent out of the ring, earning a hat trick and clinching the match for the Fire Ferrets. Mako as he takes off his helmet while the crowd goes wild.

Korra, looking at the playing field in awe. "Want to go meet them?", Soshi suggested.

* * *

The two friends just enter the Fire Ferret's locker room as the earthbender on the team, Bolin, a young man with green eyes and slicked back black hair, jumped in.

"Yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament!", Bolin said, taking off his helmet and holding up one finger, before noticing who was standing there, "Oh hey! Didn't see you there!"

"Good evening, my friend here is a big fan.", Soshi said, gesturing to Korra, "I am Soshi by the way, and this is Korra."

"I am Bolin! Nice to meet ya! Always happy to meet a fan.", Bolin said, "So, what do ya think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

Grabbing the front of Bolin's shirt, Korra said enthusiastic, "What did I think? What did I think? That was amazing!", she playfully pushes Bolin backward.

Mako and Hasook walk up toward the locker room. "...You did more harm than good out there.", Mako said accusing, "You almost cost us the match!"

"We won, didn't we?", Hasook said annoyed, taking his helmet off.

"Barley!", Mako told him.

But the waterbender continues to walk as Mako stops, "Get off my case, pal!", Hasook told him, frustratedly throwing his helmet aside, before slams the door exiting.

"You guys were incredible out there!", Korra said impressed, turning to Mako, "Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!"

Her excited expression turns slightly sad at Mako's distant attitude. "Who are you?", Mako said coldly.

"Anyway, I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that!", Korra said crossing her arms, "It's like there's a whole new style here! Think you could show me a few tricks?"

"Absolutely!", Bolin said.

"Right now?", Mako said annoyed, untying his protective gear, "Come on, Bolin."

"Just ignore him. Yeah, I could show you the basics.", Bolin said, putting his hand besides his mouth, "I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending, but we'll figure it out."

Soshi and Korra exchanged an amused look. "She is an earthbender actually.", he said.

"I'm sorry! Bolin said awkwardly, eyeing Korra confusedly, "I didn't mean to assume. Because I, you know, I was just figuring... with your Water Tribe getup... that you are a Water Tribe gal."

"No your right, I am a waterbender.", Korra said casually, "And a earthbender, and a firebender."

The young earthbender looks from Korra to Soshi and back, holding a hand to his chin, "I'm very confused right now.", he muttered.

"You're the Avatar.", Mako said, not looking back, "And I'm an idiot."

"I guess both are true.", Soshi said.

Bolin eyes widen in shock, he turns to Mako, shields his face from Korra with his hand while pointing at her, whispering, "The Avatar!"

* * *

A little while later, they were in the gym located in the Pro-Bending Arena. In the gym there were two piles of earth coins. On the other side there is a net hanging on the other side of the gym as Korra decisively turns and raises her arm, an earth coin following the movement.

She knocks the coin away with her other hand, and quickly repeats the movement, knocking two of the earth coins at a net.

"That was great! Good power!", Bolin said as Korra was still standing in her solid earthbending stance, "But in a real match, you'd be a sitting turtle duck."

Soshi was sitting on a bench, next to Mako who was leaning against the wall next to him. Bolin takes on a fighting stance, punching to air. He quickly raises two coins and almost immediately sends them flying toward the net, nearly hitting the exact same spot.

She stares at the net with open mouth, while he turns to her with a broad smile and gestures at the net, inviting her to give it another shot.

Korra looks decisive, she jumps from side to side, before throwing two coins at the net, mimicking Bolin's fast strikes.

"Nice adjustment.", Bolin said impressed, "You're a natural at this."

"Not bad.", his brother said aloofly.

"What does it take to impress you?", Soshi asked.

"What? I said 'not bad'.", Mako said, shaking his head annoyed, sauntering off with his hands in his pockets, "You know what, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun. Nice to meet you, Avatar Korra, Shisho."

"Yeah, been a real pleasure.", Korra said, halfheartedly holding her hand up.

"See ya upstairs, bro.", Mako said to Bolin.

"Upstairs?", Soshi asked, looking from Mako to Bolin, "You guys live here?"

"Yup. In the attic. It's nothing fancy, but we have some great view!", Bolin said, "So, back to bending. Why don't you throw that combo one more time?"

Korra immediately hops up and down a bit before successfully throwing two coins away.

* * *

The next week, the Fire Ferrets were scheduled for their next match, but when Korra and Soshi, both carrying a ice cream cone, Bolin is sitting on the bench, while Mako is leaning against the wall, both looking defeated.

"Did we miss the match?", Korra asked.

"I told you we shouldn't have stopped for ice cream.", Soshi told her, but Bolin explained to them that Hasook's was a no-show, leaving them out of a third member.

"Well, I know a top-notch waterbender.", Soshi said, "If I do say so myself."

"Let me guess... He is tall, fair skinned and as dark hair?", Mako said irritated, "Is he in fact, you?"

"What? I'm... I'm no bender.", he responded, before gesturing to Korra, indicating her to be the top-notch waterbender.

"But, she's the Avatar.", Bolin said, "Isn't that cheating?"

"It isn't cheating if I only do waterbending.", Korra said.

"No way.", Mako said, "I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence.", Korra said sarcastically.

The Fire Ferrets take their places at the center line. Korra's fidgeting at her outfit which is way too big. As the teams take on a fighting stance.

"Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive.", Mako said, looking at Korra, "In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring."

"You got it, captain.", Korra said, her helmet slips awkwardly, but she soon adjusts it.

A bell is rung, signaling the start of the match. Korra smiles confidently and immediately conjures a powerful water blast with her foot which she uses to knock the opposing waterbending player a zone back.

When a bell rings signaling the end of round one, giving it to the Fire Ferrets.

Once the second round stars, the Platypus Bears immediately start attacking, focusing the brunt of their bending on Korra. She gets assaulted by all the elements of the other team. She used her waterbending to deflect the water blast of the Platypus Bears before conjuring up a shield to block a fire and earth attack; she is slight knocked back by the force of it. She quickly blocks another water blast with one of her own, but is kept on the defensive all the time.

Korra is hit in the side by a fire blast, knocked out of balance by an earth coin in the stomach, and thrown back by a water blast against the head. She bounces across the playing field and right over the rim.

Soshi was waiting for her as she emerged from the water. "The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one.", he said, helping her up, just as the Platypus Bears win the second round, "So here is what you need to do."

The six benders stand at their starting positions. The moment a bell rings, the Platypus Bears immediately start their offense, once again focusing it on Korra.

She dodges an earth coin and regains her balance. Korra takes a deep breath, adopting a different stance, focusing on what Soshi told her and began to dodge the three opposing players' attacks.

The opposing firebender looks annoyed by this sudden change; he and his team mates attack again, but Korra nimbly evades their attack. She kept this up tiring the Platypus Bear team out.

"The Platypus Bears have no juice left!", Soshi shouted, from the back. "Attack now!"

Mako and Bolin who waste no time to counter. Mako promptly begins attacking them, directing quick fire blasts at the opposing earthbender, soon aided by his brother's earthbending. The Platypus Bears earthbender is pushed back by a coin, and the waterbender is knocked off his feet by a water and fire combo.

Korra who spins rapidly around her axis, building up momentum to charge her water bullet. The Platypus Bears are put on the defensive and are being hammered by the strong attacks of the Fire Ferrets.

It wasn't long before the Platypus Bears were send swimming. A bell is rung several times, the Fire Ferrets stealing the win.

* * *

Back in the locker room, Korra and Bolin high-five each other, before she pulled Soshi into a bear hug, lifting him off the ground.

"You were great.", he chuckled.

"All thanks to your advice.", she said putting him down as Mako who approaches.

"Korra... What can I say?", Mako began apologetically, "You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks... you are a natural."

Bolin has turned to wave at the crowd continues posing to better hear the applause.

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit.", Korra said, "Someone else taught me those moves and Soshi helped me make them click."

* * *

 **Well there ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	3. Chapter 03: The Vigilante

**Greetings, benders from across the Verse and** **welcome to Avatar: Duality.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **Linkonpark100: Of course this is an AU, we have a guy who can bend two Elements. I am going to try change things up a lot earlier than in Avatar Heroes.**

 **TragicFiction: Happy to hear it. Soshi is a fire and waterbender, but he was lying because with him being the Vigilante, it would make him less suspicious.**

 **girani4: It's a good theory about why he can bend two elements. And yeah Soshi is lying about his ability to bend to make himself beneath suspicion. While the police think its two people being the Vigilante, once it gets out that he can bend two elements, the same as himself than it will ensure his arrest.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

The night had fallen over Republic City, the full moon was hidden behind slim clouds. A shadow moved over the rooftops, moving with purpose towards it's destination.

 _"The streets are extended gutters and the gutters are full of blood and when the drains finally scab over, all the vermin will drown. This city is afraid of me. I have seen its true face."_ , where the thought's of the Vigilante was he landed with a roll, _"I live my life free of compromise, and step into the shadows without complaint or regret."_

He landed on a building across from his destination. Sliding back into the shadow, he observed the building which was being used by the Triple Threat Triad as a headquarters.

 _"Something's not right."_ , he thought, looking at the front, _"There're usually thugs posted out front..."_

He was about to go down the building when he spotted two people arriving at the headquarters, riding a polar bear dog.

 _"What are they doing here?"_ , he thought, watching the two from afar. The moment they entered the headquarters. He witness a truck and five motorcycles drive off.

As the truck drives off, its doors still open. One of the people in the back was a tied down and gagged Bolin before a masked individual who closes the doors.

 _"Change of plans."_ , Vigilante thought, jumping off the building, falling a few floors before using water from his sleeve to form a tendril to give chase after the truck, the motorcycles and the pursuing Korra and Mako on Naga.

Continuing the chase by running over a lower roof, spotting one of the motorcyclists fall back, one swerving to the left and the other bring her motor to a spinning halt while throwing a bola at the incoming Naga.

Naga's feet are tied together by the rope, making her crash to the ground, sending her riders flying through the air and onto the ground as well.

Sliding back into the shadows, the Viglinate watched as he saw Korra get up on her knees while Mako slides on his back to a halt near her with a groan.

They look up the two masked motorcyclists, who elegantly twist in the air to land at opposite sides of Mako and Korra to fight them, who at this point, have gotten up.

The female rider wastes no time and runs for Korra, who ignites her right fist and sends a large fire blast at the incoming attacker. The female elegantly avoids the blast by jumping over it, twisting several times in the air, and continues her run for the Avatar.

She initiates a hand-to-hand combat with Korra, the chi blocker aims for Korra's head, but the Avatar averts the course with her left hand. She retaliates with a fire blast, which her opponent ducks under.

The Avatar throws another fire punch with her left hand, but the chi blocker leans back to dodge it, knocking Korra's hand to the side. Korra uses her sideways moment to spin around in a full moon fire kick, though the masked fighter evades the blast by moving to her left.

She delivers about four punches to the Avatar's side and arm, sending her to the ground with a leg swipe before backing away.

Korra staggers with a grunt, as her right side has gone numb. She grabs hold of her right arm with her left one, her eye big in wonder about what just happened to her.

The female motorcyclist was completely blindsided by a sudden blast of fire, sending her to the ground. The Vigilante, aims a high fire kick at the chi blocker's head, who attempts to reciprocates that move, but felt her leg being frozen to the ground, smacking her to the ground unconscious.

Standing over his defeated opponent, he notice the look Korra was giving him. Before he said anything, he extended a water tendril to pull Mako, who was grunting in pain, his right arm immobilized.

Using the water whip to pull himself towards the male biker, landing a solid fire-fueled kick to the head. He recovered, throwing swing, but the vigilante easily ducks under it, twirls behind and launched another blast of fire sending him to the ground once again.

He lands roughly on the ground with a heavy thud and a groan before feeling a knee press against his back, his right arm lifted in a painful angle. "Where have you taken them!?", Vigilante growled.

"Y-You think you scare me?", the biker groaned, "I won't tell you anything.", but he shrieked in pain when he felt his thumb snap, breaking it.

"You have nine more finger's to go.", Vigilante growled, "Now tell me, where are they!"

"If I tell you, they'll kill me!", he said, but his index finger was snapped.

"Who says I won't kill you right now? Amon just dabbles in pain. I've turned pain into an art form.", Vigilante growled, before continuing in a lower, even more growling voice voice, "Now tell me. Where. Are. They!"

"Okay... Okay...", he panted, "We where taking them to a warehouse before moving them to another location for the big event... If you want to find it, you have to use the leaflets to find it. I swear it's all I know!"

"I hope it's true for you.", Vigilante growled, standing up put keeping a hold on his arm, "Or I will come back for the other one."

"What do you...", the biker said, but he got his answer when Vigilante broke his arm. Before stomping on his head knocking him unconscious.

Korra and Mako as they slowly push themselves up. An actual fire ferret crawls up Mako's leg and onto his shoulder while Korra drapes her arm around Naga's head and allows her pet to pull her to her feet.

Korra curiously eyes her hands, and raises her arms, punching out in an attempt to bend. "I can't bend.", she gasps, she tries again; desperately and slightly panicking, "I can't bend!"

"Calm yourself, your chi is blocked.", Vigilante spoke with an intense whisper, "It will wear off."

"Who are they?", Korra asked, before looking at the hooded man, "Who are you?"

"They are the henchmen of Amon, leader of the Equalists.", Vigilante said, turning away from the two.

"That anti-bending guy with a mask?", Korra said, "What do they want with the Triple Threats?"

"Nothing good.", Vigilante said, readying another water whip.

"Hey, you never mentioned who you are.", she said.

"I know who he is.", Mako said, "He's the Vigilante who has been terrorizing Republic City's underworld for nearly a year and a half now."

The Vigilante didn't say anything, using the whip to pull himself up to a nearby building, leaving the two behind.

"Well there is one thing that isn't true.", Mako said, staring off in the direction the Vigilante took off, "There aren't two people going around beating up criminals, it's one guy capable of bending both water and fire. But how?..."

"I... I don't know...", she said, not sure how she feels about another capable of bending more than one element.

Looking over the street, where the defeated bodies of the biker's where laying on the ground. "But I know one thing. He hates crime, he hates due process.", Korra said, "And he apparently hates his vocal chords, too."

* * *

The following day, Korra and Mako where riding Naga up to a large mansion on the outskirts of the city.

"You sure we should be here?", Mako asked, a bit nervous, feeling out of place.

"It's fine.", Korra said, ringing the door bell, "My best friend owns the place."

Moments later, the door was opened by Mitsuzo, who gave a small smile upon seeing who rung the bell. "Miss Korra, what a pleasant surprise.", the butler said.

"Hey Mitsuzo, is Soshi home?", she asked, behind her Mako's eyes widen.

"Master Soshi is still asleep.", Mitsuzo said, stepping aside to let the two in, "If you'll wait in the living room, I'll go fetch him."

He closed the door behind him, gesturing to the door on the right before walking up the marble staircase and out of sight.

"This friend of your must be loaded.", Mako said, looking at all the expensive paintings, statues and other decor as they walked through the hallway and into the living room.

Above the fire place, there was a big portret of a family of three people. Qipian, Mirai and an seven year old Soshi.

"So, why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad, anyway?", Korra said, taking a seat next to Mako on the comfy couch.

"Well, we...", Mako began sounding uncomfortable, "We used to do some work for them back in the day."

"What?", Korra said surprised, dismayed look on her face, "Are you some kind of criminal?"

"No! You don't know what you're talking about.", Mako said defensively, "I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street; we didn't got to life in a mansion with a butler like this! I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother!"

The door opened to reveal a Soshi, dressed in a black bathrobe, revealing his muscular chest and a massive case of bed hair.

"Who's a criminal?", Soshi yawned, rubbing a hand through his hair, taking a seat in a comfy chair across from them, "Mitsuzo is making some breakfast. So what's this problem you woke me up this early for?"

"...It's almost noon.", Mako said, before turning to the matter at hand, "Bolin has been kidnapped by Equalist supporter's. We might have a clue where he could be but..."

The firebender removed a few leaflets from his inner pocket, before placing them on the coffee table.

Soshi picked one up and began to examining it. "Witness the Revelation tonight, nine o' clock'. What's this 'Revelation'?", he asked, but they didn't know either. He bends over the leaflets on the table and grabs two of them, turning them over and putting them together, "There's four different images... It's a map."

Shifting four leaflets around on the table, as Mitsuzo came back with a plate filled with sandwiches, three cups of tea before quickly fetching a map of Republic City.

The trio as they starts to compare them to the city map, moving the image over different areas. "So how did you two come across this clue?", Soshi asked.

"The Vigilante punched the information out of one of Amon's men.", Korra said.

Earning a questioning look from her friend, "He's real?", he asked, looking from Korra to Mako, as if expecting them to tell him it was a joke, "Okay... Where did you get those leaflets?"

"The first day I got into town, I ran into an Equalist protester.", Korra said, "We got a few from him."

After some time they found the right location. One of the leaflets has a red spot on its back, indicating the meeting place.

"Bingo.", Mako said, "That must be where it's going down."

"So what's the plan?", Soshi asked, "How are we going to do this?"

Korra and Mako looked at each other, both looking a bit guilty. "Sorry, Soshi, but this might get a bit dangerous, especially for a non-bender.", she said, "And I don't think it would be good if the CEO of the Shuang Corporation get's caught."

He looked a bit annoyed by this, but he relented, not wanting Korra to be worried.

After thanking Mitsuzo for the food, the two left the mansion to prepare for tonight's attempted rescue.

Soshi watched them leave on Naga from a window on the second floor, hit butler right behind him.

"This could prove mighty dangerous for the two, if they are discovered...", Mitsuzo said, shivering at the thought, "Should I prepare your best evening outfit for tonight?"

"You know me so well, Mitsuzo.", Soshi said with a smile.

* * *

That evening, sneaking in through the roof, the Vigilante was crouching down on a walkway above the gathered crowd which was waiting before an empty, but lit podium at the other side of the large factory.

 _"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place."_ , he thought, noticing a line of pipes, _"Might come in handy if I need to make a quick getaway."_

Sneaking over to them, he reached to his belt, taking some black clay-like sustains on it just as an announcer said, "Please welcome your hero.", a hatch opens in the middle of the stage, a light pouring out from it, "Your savior... Amon!"

The white masked man, emerges from a trapdoor in the stage with a line of Equalists behind him under loud approving cheers of the crowd. A spotlight is turned on, illuminating the Equalist leader.

Amon walks up to the microphone, the people still cheering loudly for him. "My quest for equality began many years ago." he spoke, taking the microphone out of his stander, "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face."

The crowd gasps in astonishment.

"I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City. And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering."

Amon repeatedly points into the audience, "It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, 'What is the Revelation?'. You are about to get your answer."

"Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently."

 _"This guy is insane."_ , Vigilante thought, _"There's no way. Only the Avatar ever had that kind of power."_

An Equalist guard leads a tied up man onto the stage; frontal shot of the hostages. "Please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

Equalist guards lead four more tied up benders onto the stage, forcing them to their knees, Bolin being the last of them. The young earthbender is anxiously looking around with a scared expression.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing nonbenders.", Amon continued, "But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending."

One of the Lieutenant takes off the rope binding Lightning Bolt Zolt.

Amon moves away from Zolt and the Equalist guard pushes Zolt in the opposite direction Amon took to bring some space between the two fighters.

"You're gonna regret doing that, pal.", Zolt said arrogantly.

Lightning Bolt Zolt immediately directs a fire blast at Amon, who nimbly dodges every blast that Zolt throws at him, gradually coming closer.

Amon dodging the rounds of fire blasts, Zolt who surges forward while generating lightning. He fires the bolt at the Equalist leader who ducks underneath it, grabs hold of Zolt's wrist, and twists it around and away from him.

The lighting crashes into the stage, before hitting the ceiling as Amon turns his hands further away. His neck is being grabbed by Amon's hand, lightning still shooting out of Zolt's fingers, as Amon moves his hand from Zolt's wrist to his forehead.

Amon places his thumb in the center; Zolt's face is contorted in fear. The crackling lightning changes into a large fire blast, and stops entirely.

He lets go of Zolt, who collapses weakly onto the ground as Amon takes a few steps back and Zolt attempts to firebend at Amon to no avail; he crashed back to the ground before the feet of the Equalist leader.

The crowd gasps.

"What... what did you do to me?", Zolt said saddened and shocked while looking at Amon.

"Your firebending is gone. Forever.", Amon told in a commanding tone while looking down at Zolt, "The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun!"

The crowd cheers madly as one of the Equalist guards releases the second captured bender, and kicks him forward to face Amon.

"Time to put a stop to this." the Vigilante thought, snapping his finger as the black clay exploded, sending sparks down on the people below and steam pores out of the pipes, filling the room.

Jumping off the catwalk, the Vigilante landed on one of the Equalists. Not having much vision, Vigilante began to fight anything looking even remotely like an enemy as he made his way towards where Bolin had been sitting.

Through the steam, he came face-to-face with Amon standing amidst the steam.

The two masked man stared at each other, before the white masked man backs away, vanishing completely.

An Equalist attempted to grab him from behind, only to be met by Vigilante's fist, introducing him to the ground.

He spotted Bolin looking around him a few feet away, slowly backing up, but is grabbed from behind by an Equalist, much to Bolin's shock. Vigilante charges up, drop kicking the Equalists off the stage.

"Are you alright?", Vigilante asked in that same intense whisper.

"Y-Yes!", Bolin said, clasping his hands in relief at the same moment that Mako stepped out of the steam.

"You...", Mako said.

"Get out of here.", Vigilante said, gesturing to a hallway, "That way goes to the emergency exit.", using a water tendril to pull himself up to the catwalk.

* * *

Outside the factory where a door is being flung open, scaring off several birds. The two brothers emerge from the balcony exit and run over to a ladder;

As they start descending it, another person emerging from the door and running over to the ladder. Mako looks up to see an Equalist fighter, who would become known as the Lieutenant, twirling his kali sticks and slamming them into the ladder, sending an electricity charge through it.

Mako and Bolin scream in shock and pain as they fall down, landing with grunts. The Lieutenant jumps down from the balcony, his kali stick charged upon landing he immediately releases the charge, shocking the brothers.

"You benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you anymore.", the Lieutenant said.

A pellet of smoke bombs where thrown at him before a shadow brutally slams him against the building. He slams hard against the metal, his two kali sticks are knocked out of his hands, and he falls down onto the ground.

Standing up from the smoke was the Vigilante, "I wouldn't count us out just yet.", he growled as more Equalists came pouring out of the factory.

Vigilante adopts a fighting stance, "W-Wait...", Bolin said, attempting to stand up, "We'll back you up."

"Don't need it.", Vigilante said, one of the Equalists attacks, ducking under the first punch, Vigilante uppercuts him, before roundhouse kicking a second one.

An Equalist attempts to tackle him from behind but Vigilante flips over and uses his own momentum to kick him in the back, sending him into the wall.

Back flipping and somersaulting over the remaining two Equalist's attempt at combined attacks.

Vigilante lands behind a shocked Equalist, who quickly turns to face him, and after delivering several quick punches, he finish it with a blast of fire from his palms making them fall to the ground unconscious.

Loud barks could be heard from up the alley, where Korra came rushing towards them riding Naga.

Without saying a word, the Vigilante used his water tendril to pull himself onto the building. Watching from the roof to see Korra help Mako up on Naga's back.

Running off as Naga grabs Bolin with her teeth by his collar and drags him off.

More Equalists ran out on the balcony, jumping down and immediately run after them. But Amon emerges from a door on the balcony, overlooking the situation, his hands folded casually behind his back.

"Let her go.", Amon said, the Equalist fighters stop as he puts his hands on the balcony railing, "She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power."

He looked up, seeing Vigilante standing on a nearby water tower. The two stared the other down, before he jumped off the water tower, disappearing from sight.

* * *

 **Well there ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	4. Chapter 04: Fear

**Greetings, benders from across the Verse and** **welcome to Avatar: Duality.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **girani4: ...It was suppose to be a secret? I thought it was pretty obvious Soshi was the Vigilante. Still thanks for the compliment.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

At night, the sleeping form of Korra's is laying in her room on Air Temple Island.

She quickly shoots up in her bed, alarmed. Soon after, an Equalist chi blocker breaks through the window, while two more break in through the door. Korra jumps out of her bed and kicks a downward fire arc through the air.

She kicks another arc in the air toward them. The chi blockers dodge it and come at her, but Korra blasts two shots of fire to keep them at bay. The chi blockers avoid her attacks, while one leaps up in the air while spinning like a top in an attempt to kick Korra's head, but Korra blocks the hit with her arm, and fires several fists of fire.

While Korra is distracted from keeping two of the chi blockers away, the other somersaults and uses chi blocking on her back, before kicking her to the ground on her knees while she lets out a shout of pain.

Fatigued, Korra sees Amon walking toward her.

"After I take your bending away, you will be nothing.", Amon said, reaches hand toward Korra's face as she watches with fear.

* * *

Korra wakes up with a frightful scream, beads of sweat running down her face and gasping for air. She looks around, seeing she was in the sitting room of the Shuang Mansion, light, happy music plays from the radio, having taken a quick nap when she visited Soshi.

"Hey, you alright?", Soshi asked, just entering the room.

"It's... it's all right, Soshi. I just had a bad dream. I am fine Soshi, really!", Korra said, as her friends leans against the fireplace. He raised an eyebrow at her, but decided to drop the subject, "Can I ask you something?"

"You may ask me anything.", he said.

"Can I ask what happened to your parents?"

Soshi let out a deep sigh, knowing this question was coming ever since Korra had come back into his life. Pushing himself off the fire place, he walked around the table, taking a seat next to her, he began to speak.

"It was a week after our last visit to your parents. We left the theater after one of my favorite plays, we where mugged, by a firebender.", Soshi mumbled, the memories still fresh on his mind even after eleven years, "My father tried to stop him, but he cut him down, then he burned my mother... He would have killed me too if it wasn't for the timely arrival of the police..."

"Soshi...", Korra said consolingly, petting him on the back, "A tragedy like that, at such a young age..."

He didn't look at her, he didn't say anything, he merely staring out in front of him. The music becomes static and soon after, Amon's voice is heard.

"Good evening, my fellow Equalists.", the voice of Amon said, Soshi's gaze sharpens, "This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, above a bender who takes the law in his own hands, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear."

The radio returns to static.

Soshi's face darkened, someone had to play a tape of Amon's recording at the radio tower, meaning someone in there is on Amon's side. Looking over at his friend, he noticed her fearful expression.

He places a hand on her shoulder. "W-What?", Korra said not looking at him.

"Don't be afraid...", Soshi said softly, "I won't ever let him harm you."

But Korra didn't seem very reassured, trying to hide this by smirking at him, "I am sure you will. Next the big CEO takes down Amon all by himself.", Korra teased, giving him a playful punch to the shoulder.

* * *

Late that afternoon, Soshi was giving a Korra a ride back to the island in his red sport's Satomobile.

"So you where telling me about that diner with Tenzin's family.", Soshi said.

"Well we where about to have dinner when this Councilman came in.", Korra began to explain.

"What's so unusual of Tenzin attending diner in his own home?", he asked.

"No, not Tenzin. It was this Northern Water Tribe representative Tarrlok.", Korra said, "He was putting together a task force to take Amon down. He has read all about my adventures in the papers. I think he's the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here."

"I am happy your here!", Soshi protested, stopping for a red light.

She laughed at his remark, "And I am grateful for that. But he wanted me to join that task force. He said he needed someone who will help attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger."

"That someone does sound like you.", Soshi said, as the lights turn to green, "So what did you say?"

"I refused.", she admitted. Surprise lights Soshi's faces, Korra looks out of the side window.

"Really?", he said surprised, "I thought you'd jump at the chance to help lead the charge against Amon."

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin.", Korra said, "Right now, I just need to focus on that."

"I think you did the right thing.", Soshi said, "I don't know Tarrlok personally, but I have met him a few times and he seems a bit fishy to me. And that's not because he is a waterbender."

Just as they pulled up at the Air Temple Island dock, they noticed Bolin stepping off the ferry coming from the island.

He waved at them as he approached them, "Hello fellow teammate and friend!", he said, the fire ferret, Pabu, sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey, Bolin.", Korra said, as they got out of the Satomobile.

"Good afternoon, Bolin.", Soshi said.

"I went to visit you at the Air Temple, but I heard you where hanging out at Soshi's.", Bolin said, "Missed you at practice this week, but it's alright, we're probably out of the tournament anyways unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow."

"Your team needs money?", Soshi asked, leaning against the hood of his car.

"Yeah, the Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot.", Bolin said.

"Thirty thousand yuans?", Soshi said, turning to Korra, "Why didn't you tell me any of this? Is this the reason Bolin was with the Triads?"

"It was... and the reason I didn't tell you because... Because I didn't want to make it think I only use you for the money.", Korra said.

"I would never think you would only use me for the money.", he admitted, both having a soft smile as they looked at each other.

"A-Anyways, the reason I came by was to give you this.", Bolin said, walking up to Korra holding out a cupcake and a rose, Pabu climbs off his shoulder.

"What's this for?", Korra asked, taking his gifts.

"I can't remember now...", Bolin said, rubbing his chin, "Oh yeah, now I remember. You saved me from Amon!"

"Oh, that?", Korra said, shrugging, "It was no big deal. That Vigilante guy did more than me."

"Sure, but I don't know where he lives, so your the next best thing", Bolin said, but Soshi could figure why the young earthbender was really giving her those gifts, and he was not sure if he liked that. "But it's a big deal, I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all, 'I will take away your bending forever'.", he tries to comically replicate Amon while Korra looks at him with a worried expression.

It was then that they were approached by Tarrlok's assistant, carrying a large basket of items surrounded by flowers and sets them next to Korra. "Delivery for Avatar Korra. Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind.", Korra said.

"I was also ordered to give you this.", he said, taking an envolpe from the inside of his pocket, "It's an invitation."

"To what?", Korra said surprised, grabs the papers out of his hands and starts reading them.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there.", the assistant said, "The councilman humbly requests your attendance.", he bows and walks off.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you?", Bolin asked, "Because I could have a word with him.", punches fist into his other hand.

"It's not like that, I hope...", Soshi said, "He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council."

"That sounds better.", Bolin said with a smile, "I like that better."

* * *

Later that night at City Hall with two huge banners with the picture of Korra on them.

Korra, Soshi, Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo enter the City Hall building dressed in gala clothing. The kids run off. The other attendants start clapping as they notice Korra walking in.

Pema starts wandering off and socializing with the people. Tenzin starts looking around and notices Meelo. His head turns blue in surprise and he gasps, "Meelo! No, that's not a toilet! Oh dear.", he walks toward Meelo in shame while covering his eyes, leaving Korra and Soshi alone.

Korra looks around stunned, "I can't believe this is all for me.", she said.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting, but stay on your toes.", Soshi said, crossing his arms, "It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it."

"Well it's good your going to be at my side the entire evening.", she said, looking him up and down, "You know Soshi, you look pretty nice in a suit.", as the two went to get something to drink.

"You look stunning in that dress yourself.", Soshi said with a smirk, "You actually look like a girl for once.", this earned him a playful punch to his shoulder.

"So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra."

Turning around to see the tanned dark brown haired man with three ponytails standing behind them.

"Tarrlok.", Soshi said.

"Soshi Shuang! Glad to have you here, my boy. How are we?", Tarrlok said with a tone of voice dripping with fake enthusiasm, shaking hands with the young man, "If you'd excuse us, the city awaits its hero."

He was about to lead Korra away, but Soshi grabbed her upper arm, "Korra is not going anywhere with you.", he told him, "Not without me. Right, Korra?"

"Right.", she nodded.

Tarrlok seemed a bit taken aback by this, but recomposed himself quickly, "Very well.", he said gesturing them to follow him.

Mingling in the party, Tarrlok walked them over to a table to the side where a man with graying black hair and a thick mustache was sitting.

"Soshi, my boy!", the man said.

"Hiroshi.", Soshi said with a slight smile, shaking his hand, "Korra, this is Hiroshi Sato, owner of the second biggest corporation in Republic City and one of the most famous and brilliant industrialist the world has ever seen."

"Nice to meet you.", Korra said with a bow.

"Your giving me too much credit, Soshi.", Hiroshi laughed, before turning to bow at Korra, "We're all expecting great things from you."

From the crowd behind Hiroshi, Soshi spotted a person he was expecting to be at this party, with two people he wasn't excepting to see at this party.

It was the beautiful raven black haired, green eyed Asami Sato, the only daughter of Hiroshi, with Mako and Bolin.

What surprised Soshi the most was that Asami was holding Mako's arm as if they where a couple. Next to him Korra frowns and narrows her eyes when she notices this little detail as well.

"Hey, Korra! Soshi!", Mako said.

"What this party has suddenly become much more excited.", Soshi said happy to see the two benders, before turning to Korra, "This is Asami, Hiroshi's daughter."

"Its great to see you again, Soshi.", Asami said with a smile, turning to Korra, "It's lovely to meet you. Mako's told me so much about you."

"Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you at all.", Korra said in a clipped tone, "How did you two meet?"

To answer this question, Bolin leans over toward Korra and speaks quickly, "Asami crashed into him on her moped."

"Really?... Maybe I should play in traffic.", Soshi said, "You didn't sustained any damage, Mako?"

"I'm fine. More than fine.", Mako said, "Mister Sato agreed to sponsor our team; we're back in the tournament!"

"Now Soshi doesn't have to pay!", Bolin said.

But then Tarrlok, who Soshi had forgotten was there, called over Chief Beifong. "I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met."

"Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special." Beifong said in a harsh tone while glaring at Korra, "You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this."

"So Lin, what's the status on the Vigilante?", Tarrlok asked, trying to keep things light at the party.

"It's going fine.", Beifong told him, "It won't be long before that maniac is sitting behind bars."

"Why? He's a hero!", Bolin said, "He saved me from the Equalists."

"I have to agree with, Bolin.", Asami said still smiling, "The Vigilante is fighting against the injustice of the Triads in the city. He gives hope to people suppressed by them. What do you think, Soshi?"

"I think someone who goes out at night to beat people up clearly as issues.", Soshi said with a chuckle, "Perhaps he had a bad childhood, but then everyone has had one or else your not normal appearantly."

"Well I think the Vigilante deserves a medal.", Hiroshi added, agreeing with his daughter.

"Yeah, and a straitjacket to put it on.", Soshi said, realizing that Korra and Tarrlok where gone.

Looking frantically around, he noticed the two standing on top of a stair, where a lot of reporters are waiting downstairs. Many guests are present in the background. As soon as the media notices Korra, they rush for the stairs and start bombarding her with questions.

"Oh, shit.", Soshi said as Tarrlok pushes Korra forward, who was bombarded with questions.

"Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?"

Korra clears her throat, "I think he presents a real problem.", she sounded slightly confused while saying this.

All Soshi could do was stand and watch as Tarrlok's plan to force Korra into his task force seems to be working.

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon? Why are you backing away from this fight?"

"What? No!", Korra said offended, "I've never backed away from anything in my life!"

"You promised to serve this city, aren't you going back on that promise now?"

"Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?"

Korra is clearly starting to get confused, annoyed, and intimidated by this bombardment of questions.

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

"I am not afraid of anybody!", Korra shouted, "If the city needs me then... I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon."

Tarrlok rushes forward to put his arm on Korra's shoulder and yells, "There's your headline, folks."

Soshi looks down, feeling powerless to stop this. Bolin and Mako look at each other, confused. The other guests also look confused except Asami, who is still smiling and looking forward while holding Mako's arm.

Tarrlok smiles mischievously as Korra looks down with a sad expression when she realizes that she has been tricked.

* * *

It had been a few days since Korra joined the task force and despise the successes of the raids against the Equalist movement, Soshi couldn't help but worry about her safety.

Soshi was sitting in his living room, the tip of his fingers pressed against each other as he was listening to the radio, where Tarrlok and Korra where being interviewed.

"Miss Korra is doing great work.", Mitsuzo said, placing Soshi's cup of tea on the coffee table.

"She does, but I can't help but worry about her.", Soshi said, placing a single sugarcube in his cup.

"I know the feeling, Master Soshi.", the butler said, completely understanding the feeling he was going through, "The worries when a young person goes out into the night to bring justice, to fight for those who can't fight back, the worries if they don't come home in a body bag. It can make their loved ones worried."

"...Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action. With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists.", the voice of Tarrlok said.

Soshi's expression darkened at the councilman's voice.

"Question for the Avatar!", one of the interviewers said, "Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?"

"You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward.", Korra's voice said. But what she said next nearly gave Soshi a heart attack, "Amon, I challenge you to a duel! No task force, no chi blockers, just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing, if you're man enough to face me."

Soshi stood up, dropping his cup of tea, spilling it all over the carpet. "That idiot!", Soshi shouted, walking past hist butler.

"I guess you are going to need a lot more exploclay, and a fresh set of your evening clothes.", Mitsuzo said, walking after him, "And of course an extra refill of the water in the wristbands. Not sure how useful it will be, but I have also made some improvement to your mask."

"I am only going to need righty and lefty when Amon so much as touches Korra.", Soshi growled, "She is going to be walking into a trap, if I can't talk her out of it, we will set a trap for Amon himself."

* * *

That evening at the Republic City dock. Soshi's sport Satomobile comes to a halt. Stepping out he saw Korra, Tarrlok, Tenzin and several others are. From the looks of it, the airbending master had attempted to talk Korra out of this, but hadn't much success.

"Korra! What do you think your doing?", Soshi said, briskly striding to his friend.

"Don't try to stop me Soshi, I have to face Amon alone.", Korra said, not facing him as she wraps rope loosely around her arms and hands.

"Can't you see this is madness?", Soshi said, angrily, "What are you trying to prove here?"

"I am not proving anything! This isn't about me!", Korra yelled, becoming just as angrily, before facing him, "This is about bringing him to justice!"

"This isn't about justice!", Soshi yelled back, "This is about you proving your not scared of Amon!"

Korra didn't say anything, but angrily turning away from him stepping into a boat and guiding it away from the docks and towards Avatar Aang Memorial Island using waterbending.

Turning to Tarrlok angrily, "This is all your fault!", Soshi shouted, feeling the hand of Tenzin on his shoulder.

"I tried to talk her out of it too, but she's made up her mind.", Tarrlok said, crossing his arms, "We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong, I have a fleet of police airships ready to swoop down."

Soshi huffed at this, ignoring Tenzin as he went back to his car before driving off.

* * *

Korra stands at the base of the statue of Avatar Aang's, with her hair being blown by the wind. At slight provocation, Korra gets into a battle stance.

As the clock sounds midnight, Korra is startled, she sighs in relief as soon as she realized it was just the clock that startled her. She takes a deep breath to recover her focus and stares at the skyline as the lights start to dim. She sits down, tired and exhausted from waiting in fear.

"Guess you're a no-show, Amon.", Korra yawned, "Who's scared now?", she stands up and walks away while stretching.

As Korra walks past the base of the statue, a bola is thrown at her feet and Korra is dragged into the base of the statue. As soon as she reaches the center, she finds herself surrounded by a circle of twenty chi blockers.

She quickly spins and bends fire around her in an attempt to defend herself, but she is quickly overwhelmed as two whips entangle her hands from both sides, preventing her to move away, she uses her legs to kick some fire and earth around, but she is ultimately hit in the back by several punches from multiple chi blockers.

Korra lies down on the ground with several chi blockers behind her. Two Equalists take her by the arms and force her to sit on her knees. She looks up and notices Amon entering the area.

"I received your invitation, young Avatar.", Amon said.

Korra is frightened as Amon reaches out his hand in order to touch her face; she turns her face away. Amon bends his wrist so his hand is now with his palm facing upward as he grabs Korra by her chin and forces her to look at him.

"Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature.", the white masked man said, "Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise, but I assure you, I have a plan. And I'm saving you for last, then you'll get your duel, and I will destroy you."

He moved to jab at her shoulder, only for multiple explosion's went off around the, knocking a four Equalists out, surprising the others when water floods the room and freezes, with the remaining Equalist's yelping in surprise.

A smoke pellet was dropped from above, the Vigilante dropping from the ceiling, using one of the Equalists to break his fall.

Through the smoke, the eerily green glowing eyes of his mask pierced through it as he took on the remaining fifteen Equalists. Three of them had their bodies burned by a massive blast, two others where smacked against two others before being throw into a pillar using a water tendril.

The smoke cleared, when one of the Equalist attempted to grab him from behind, only to find his leg being frozen, setting him up for a fiery uppercut from the Vigilante.

Evading the jabs from two others, he kicked them against the wall using waterbending two freezes their head to the pillar.

A chi blocker leaps up and tries to grab the Vigilante, who counters by jumping up kicking a large fire blast, hitting him in the chest. Landing back with a spin, he sends a fire blast taking out three more.

When he was still kneeling from the movement, another chi blocker comes from behind him swinging a bola, only for the Vigilante blasting a stream of water at the chi blocker and freezes him to the wall.

Standing back up, he saw Korra sitting on the floor, scared but unharmed. But his attention was turned away by the sound of slow clapping.

"Amazing. I knew you where a bender, but I never thought you would be a Dual Bender.", Amon praised, placing his hands behind his back, "It's a shame, we are not so different you and I. Had you been born a non-bender, I think we could have been great allies and even greater friends ."

"I am nothing like you, Amon.", Vigilante growled, dropping into his stance.

"Not? We both hide our face behind a mask, we are both wanted man, we both inspire and give people hope and fight the injustice of Benders abusing their power.", Amon summed up, "Except I have an army to help me fight this war. And while I applaud you for taking the fight to the Triads, you should be going after the biggest gangsters in Republic City, maybe even the entire planet."

"And who would that be?", he growled.

"If you really want to save this city, you should go after the Shuang's.", Amon said, dropping a smoke pellet of his own, "If you want the reason you can bend two elements, the Shuang's have your answer."

The smoke filled the room, and once it cleared Amon had disappeared. Keeping his emotions under control, he went over to Korra, taking his sword out and cutting her lose from her binding.

Grabbing her by the shoulders and sits her up. "Are you all right?", Vigilante said, placing the sword back on the holster on his back.

"Y-Yeah...", Korra said, suddenly starts crying. Vigilante embraces, allowing her to continue cry on his chest, putting his arms around her, "I was so terrified, I felt so helpless."

"It's all right, the nightmare is over.", Vigilante whispered gently.

She backs away a little, yet still crying, "S-Soshi was right... I've been scared this whole time. I've never felt like this before and I don't know what to do!", she said wiping tears away, "Please don't believe Amon about what he said about Soshi."

"Admitting your fears is the most difficult step in overcoming them." the Vigilante said, "And I take everything a man in a mask tells me with a grain of salt."

Korra gave a sad chuckle at his remark, seeing the irony him the masked Vigilante telling her this.

* * *

 **Well there ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	5. Chapter 05: Sin of our Father

**Greetings, benders from across the Verse and** **welcome to Avatar: Duality.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: Happy you liked it, that's all I can strive for.**

 **Linkonpark100: Thank you for the compliment. I think balancing Soshi is going to be a bit easier than balancing Jason. And yeah, I am going to try and keep the references to a minimum in this story.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Soshi was standing in a unmapped room in his mansion, which functioned as a storage for his Vigilante gear and as a lab to invent new ways to use his bending. He was still in his Vigilante clothes, but with his hood down. His face was reflected in the glass display case which housed his new mask.

He didn't look up as a wall slid open, allowing Mitsuzo passage into the room. "Your back.", he said, sounding relieved, "What happened? Is Miss Korra save? Is she alright?"

"She is alright, her bending is still intact.", Soshi said, turning from the mask to his butler, "Amon told me something very disturbing. He claimed my parent's where the biggest gangster's in Republic City, maybe even the world. That they are the reason I can do this.", he held out his hand, a wisp of fire in his right and, drawing water from the nearby glass, forming it into a ball.

But the response he got was worse than if Mitsuzo had outright confirmed it, the butler with regret in his eyes turned to the ground. "I have been dreading this day for nearly a decade...", he whispered, looking back up, "I had hoped it would never come."

"Forget Amon.", Soshi said, extinguishing the flame in his fist and dropping the water ball, making it splash and spill all over the stone floor, approaching his butler, "I want to hear it from you!"

"The truth Soshi, is that they where billionaires.", Mitsuzo said, "You can't amass that kind of wealth without making certain moral compromises. It's just not possible. That kind of money taints you."

"Not me!", Soshi said, "I have never let my wealth corrupt me."

"And I am proud of you for that. But not everyone has your moral fiber.", Mitsuzo said, "Soshi, I am trying to help you understand..."

"Then try harder!", Soshi growled.

The tone he adopted startled Mitsuzo, it wasn't his casual tone, but the near animalistic growl he adopted when he was in costume.

"Your parent's and Lightning Bolt Zolt where partners. Zolt was the muscle, Mirai greased the wheels of politics and Qipian legitimized the entire enterprise with his name. Your father was interested in unlocking the potential of humanity, I don't know how he accomplished it. Your father conversed with many people over the years, some who have turned out be very dangerous, even more than the Triads in this city."

Soshi merely listened, crossing his arms, "Your father was a good man in many ways, but his obsession with the potential of having everyone capable of bending all four elements consumed him. I want you to know, I had my suitcases ready. I couldn't stand to be around your father anymore."

"What made you stay?", Soshi asked surprised at this news.

"They were killed, leaving you all alone, and I just couldn't walk out the door.", Mitsuzo said, "Everything I did, everything I have ever done, was out of love for you. I hope you can forgive me."

What Soshi said next, was something the elderly butler would never forget. "Mitsuzo, how could I hold this against you?", he said in a gentle whisper, "Your the only family I have left."

"Thank you.", he whispered softly, "I won't let you down again."

* * *

Snow had been falling the following day when Soshi, wearing a fur lined leather coat, had entered the Pro-bending Arena.

He walked into the training room, where he saw Korra, Mako and Bolin waiting for him.

"What did you want to talk about, Soshi?", Bolin asked.

"Well, seeing as Hiroshi is already sponsoring your team, I wanted to do something as well.", Soshi explained, "So I asked an old pro to come help you train. I heard he was quite a legend back in the day."

"Who, your butler?", Mako said.

"Yeah, or better yet, Mitsuzo Soroi!", Bolin laughed, "You know, the captain of the legendary Imperial Dragons. The first Pro-bending team to win the championship, and to hold on to that title until the end of his career."

Korra raised her eyebrow, "Isn't your butler's name Mitsuzo Soroi?", she asked, "Your butler is a legendary pro-bender?"

"Both are true."

From the doorway came, Mitsuzo, wearing his usual butler outfit, hands behind his back.

Bolin's eyes widen upon seeing him, "It's him!", he whispered to his brother.

"I am so sorry, sir!", Mako said with a bow, "For not recognizing you earlier."

"It's alright, Mister Mako.", Mitsuzo said.

Over the next week, Mitsuzo trained them to the bone, getting them into shape for the upcoming Pro-bending tournament.

Korra handels a water blob, splitting it in two, and rapidly launches each smaller water bullet in a different direction. Bolin raises his right arm in front of him, an earth disk following the motion and hovering in front of his face. As the water blob Korra launched at him strikes the disk, he is shoved slightly backward by the impact.

Mako moves back and twists around, vaporizing the incoming blob with a fire arc. He immediately retaliates with two fire punches. Bolin's earth disk is pulverized by Mako's fire attack.

Korra aims another rapid water blast at Mako, who jumps over it, while Bolin launches an earth disk at Korra, forcing her to shield herself with water from a nearby tank.

Mako fires a blast at each of his team mates, which both of them block with their respective element. A second fire blast hits Bolin square in the stomach, forcing him backward. As he is falling down, he raises and launches a last earth disk.

Korra who directs a water blob away from her, but is knocked back with a grunt as the earth disk plants itself in her stomach. Mako is hit by her water attack landing straight in his face, flinging him to the ground several meters from where he was standing.

They all sit up and laugh. Mako as he stands up and takes off his helmet, resting his left hand on his hip.

"You are doing well, Fire Ferrets.", Mitsuzo said, gesturing them to huddle together, "Now it's going to be your first match of the tournament tonight. I know the three of you haven't been a team for very long, but even so, I know the Fire Ferrets can make it. Are we ready?"

"We're ready!", Korra, Mako and Bolin said.

It was then that Asami walks in the practice room with a box, "Not quite, you'll need these.", she said, putting the box down and holding up a shirt with the Future Industries logo on it.

"Hey, Asami.", Mako said, "These new uniforms look great!"

"Good morning, sweetie.", Asami said back, "You look great, champ!", rubbing their noses together.

Mitsuzo gives an embarrassed cough, Bolin looks with a 'Really?' expression, while Korra shows her disgust, but quickly acts normal when Mako turns to her.

"Well, teammates, I'll see you before the match tonight.", Mako said, "Asami and I have a lunch date."

Bolin waves at the couple as they leave, "Okay, we'll check you guys later, you know, we'll see you when we see ya."

Korra picks up her bag in silence, while Bolin slides over to Korra with his hands behind his head, "So, Korra. There they go, here we are, all alone in the gym, just you and me, two alone people. Together. Alone."

"Ah, I gotta hang out with Soshi.", Korra said, "Mitsuzo, can you give me a ride?"

"Of course Miss Korra.", Mitsuzo said.

As the two leave, Bolin looks disappointed about his failed attempt to pick a date with Korra.

* * *

Korra and Soshi where sitting in a high end restaurant, she told him she felt a bit out of place, but her friend assured her not to worry about it.

As their food arrived, Soshi watched with anticipation as he saw Korra eat, "So, how do you like it?", he asked, beginning to eat his own food.

"It's delicious and totally authentic!", Korra said with a with a mouthful of noodles, "I didn't realize how much I missed Water Tribe grub.", swallowing it.

"That's great, because this is my favorite restaurant. I used to come a lot here with mom and dad.", Soshi said with a sad nostalgic smile.

"...So Soshi, had any visits from a certain masked vigilante?", Korra said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Not from him... Though I have been having tea with a certain masked Equalist.", Soshi joked, he takes a drink, "But I feel that there is something troubling you."

"Soshi... I can tell you anything right? But you can't tell anyone this. Promise?", she asked, which he gave his word to, "Alright... I-I think I'm in love."

He was a bit taken aback by this confession. "And... Are you in love with...", he said, trying to sound as casual as possible, "With me?"

Korra looked a bit surprised by this, for a few seconds, she looked as if she was seriously pondering the question. "N-No...", she said softly, "But I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course.", he said, ignoring the heavy feeling in his stomach, "So who is it?"

"The guy I like is currently into a prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl...", Korra said, "What should I do, Soshi?"

"Your really asking me for love advice?", he said, using amusement to hide his disappointment.

"Well yeah. Your pretty smart and I did ask Jinora, but she advised I should throw myself into a volcano, and Ikki's advice made even less sense.", Korra explained, "Pema understood my situation, having been in it before years ago with Tenzin."

"Tenzin had a girlfriend before he met her?", Soshi said, a bit surprised, "But I think you should follow your heart, tell him how you feel."

* * *

Late that night, Soshi was sitting in his office in the Shuang Corporation's Head office. A radio was on a side table was tuned to the first Pro-bending match of the championship, which was the Fire Ferrets and the Red Sands Rabaroos.

"The Fire Ferrets easily take round one!", the announcer said.

Soshi looked up from his work, giving a small smile before turning back to the papers on his desk. Hearing that the Fire Ferrets where taking round two as well, it would mean that the Rabaroos will need a knockout to win.

But before he could hear the result of the match, the radio let out static before turning off. Looking up from his work, he was surprised to see that he wasn't alone in his office anymore.

Five Equalist's where standing in front of the door, the only entrance and exit into the office. But beside the radio stood their masked leader himself, Amon.

"Good evening, Mr Shuang.", Amon said, walking from the radio towards Soshi's, coming to a still before the young man, with only the wooden desk separating the two.

"Well this is a bit of a surprise.", Soshi said, folding his arms, "If your here to take my bending away, I have to disappoint you, I don't have any."

"I am here to do nothing of the sort, Mr Shuang.", Amon said, placing his hands behind his back, "I am here to extend a hand of friendship."

This surprised Soshi, who leaned back to into his chair, figuring his best course of action would be to listen Amon out. "Your trying to make Republic City a better place. So am I, we carry this city on our broken backs. Might lighten the load if we do so together."

"I'll do anything for Republic City. It's my home.", Soshi said.

"It's our home.", Amon assured, "I know, somewhere inside that tuxedo, you understand that one man can't change this city, and it's a dangerous mentality to think so. Your father knew that, that's why he had help."

Soshi's expression intensified at the mention of his father, "What do you know about my father?"

"Qipian was a great man, flawed but great. When I was a young boy, after my family was murdered, he took me under his wing.", the Equalist leader spoke softly, "I remember having dinner with you, and your parents."

"Prove it then.", Soshi said, acting calm, "Remove that mask, I would remember."

"I would, but I cannot be unmasked. For then I would stop being a symbol.", Amon said, "...After all your parents did for this city, to be killed in a botched robbery in some alleyway."

"That was a long time ago.", he said, a bit of sadness in his voice, "I have moved on."

"A tragedy like that, at such a young age, must have been crippling. Your a strong person, Mr. Shuang, much like Mirai and Qipian.", Amon said, sounding surprisingly genuine in his sympathie towards the young man, "But I came here to make you a proposition."

His tone turned more serious, removing his hands from his back and placing both on the desk, his eyes staring from under his hood into Soshi's amber ones. "A revolution is knocking on Republic City's door, and I am here to let it in. That's where you come in. Because you throw a rock in any direction and there is a good change the window you break belongs to the Shuang Corporation. I owe it to your father to make sure that your on the right side."

"...And which side would that be?", Soshi said, finally standing up.

Amon stood back up himself, "I think you know which one.", he extending his hand, "I meant what I said, Mr Shuang. Together, you and me, we can change Republic City."

"I think...", Soshi said, staring into the mask, "That Mr Shuang is a bit formal, call me Soshi.", accepting the handshake.

* * *

The next evening, the Vigilante was patrolling the streets again, landing on the Pro-Bending arena, he saw Mako sitting on the stairs as Korra walks up to him.

"What kind of game are you playing?", Mako asked, sounding slightly mad.

"...Pro-bending?", Korra asked, a bit confused, "We've got the quarterfinal match."

"No, I mean with Bolin.", Mako said, "You've got him all in a tizzy and I know you're only using him to get back at me."

"I am not, we're just having fun together.", she pointed out, "What do you care, anyway?"

"I'm looking out for my little brother.", Mako said, "I don't want to see his heart get broken."

"Wait a second...", Korra said with a smirk, "You're not worried about him, you're jealous! You do have feelings for me!"

"What? Jealous? Don't be ridiculous.", Mako protested, "I'm with Asami. Your crazy!"

"You're a liar! When you're with her you're thinking about me, aren't you?", Korra said, they both glare at each other, before Mako storms away.

Looking up, Korra thought he saw a shade retreat over the roof, but it could have been a trick of the eye.

* * *

That evening, Soshi was in one of the Equalist's hideouts located in the warehouse district. He followed Amon across a catwalk above a training floor where a group of Equalists are training man and woman in the art of chi blocking.

"So why did you bring me here?", Soshi asked, leaning on the railing.

"Some of my inner circle had called into question my decision to bring you into the fold. But I think you can win most of them over here.", Amon said, his hands folded behind him, "You up for some training, Soshi?"

"I think I can take a few.", Soshi said, pushing himself off the railing.

Stepping unto the floor, having taken his shirt off getting a few looks from the female Equalist and recruits.

The rest of the recruits clear the floor, as much to his surprise the Lieutenant with the electrified kali sticks stepped up.

"Sorry rich kid.", the Lieutenant said as the two look at each other, "I'm gonna have to show you how it's done."

"Let's rock, baby.", Soshi said, raising his fist in a defensive stance.

"Fight.", Amon said.

The Lieutenant rush at Soshi, surprising him a bit by how fast he actually was. Soshi was able to block his first strike, but felt his fist plant into the side of his face.

Ignoring the pain, Soshi evades under the strike, blocking a knee, before stomping down on his feet. Following it up with a strike to the side, knocking the air out of him.

Recovering, the Lieutenant goes for a strike to the nose, but Soshi evades but felt the side of his chin being scratch. Grabbing the arm, Soshi slammed his fist into his side, moving around so that the Lieutenant was behind him.

Mustering his strength, he threw him over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground, leaving the Lieutenant, the recruits and even Amon stunned.

The Lieutenant got up, about to say something but Amon cut him off. And he listened, closing his mouth before standing next to his leader.

"I hope this proves and put's those who had doubts about Republic City's Prince at ease.", Amon said, gesturing to the young man behind him.

* * *

Early in the morning, a Soshi wearing casual clothes, stepped out of his Satomobile. Heading towards his favorite noodle restaurant. It might not have been the most fancy, but he still liked it.

"Morning, Narook.", Soshi said, to the owner, before spotting someone slumped across a table, "Bolin?"

Walking over to the table, it was indeed Bolin, who seemed to be sniffling dejectedly.

"Who? Go away!", Bolin said, sitting up, "Everybody betrayed me! The only one I can trust anymore is Pabu! Pabu loves me.", he gestures at Pabu the Fire Ferret, who is lying in a bowl on the table with a big stomach.

"Do I want to know what happened?", Soshi mumbled, putting a hand on Bolin before lifitng him up, holding him at his side, "Narook, put his bill on my tap."

Helping Bolin stand, the two stumbled out of the shop, Pabu flops off the table and slowly follows. Opening the car door, he put Bolin in the back seat. Before noticing the thick Pabu attempting to get in the car as well.

"Want to sit with me in the front?", Soshi asked, the fire ferret seemed to understand him before Pabu was helped into the seat next to driver's seat.

"Thank's Soshi!", Bolin said befrom behind when the door was closed, "You are a true brother! I wish I could exchange Mako for you!"

"Thanks... I guess.", Soshi said as they drove off towards the Pro-bending arena.

* * *

"So what happened?", Soshi asked later that day when he was sitting with Korra in the same noodle restaurant, "Bolin seemed pretty upset."

"Well... Mako rejected me, so I went out with Bolin, but it appears Mako does have feelings for me, one thing let to another and Bolin saw me and Mako kiss more or less.", Korra said, feeling guilty. Her friend let out a deep sigh, resting his face in the palm of his hands, "Are you angry?"

"I am not angry... I am just disappointed.", Soshi said from behind his hands, a silence fell between the two, deciding to drop the subject for now.

As they began to eat, Korra tilted her head, "Soshi, what's that on your face?", she asked.

Feeling the side of his face, she was talking about the cut the Lieutenant had given him. "I... Cut myself shaving.", he said.

"Ah, so you have been shaving these lat few nights.", Korra said, pocking her noodles, "Couldn't get Mitsuzo to do it for you?"

"Do you think I like it that I missed your matches? Do you think I do that on purpose?", Soshi asked, "I am not some rich idiot with no day job, Korra. I have been working these las few nights."

"Oh... Sorry...", she mumbled.

She felt a finger touch the tip of her nose, the finger beloning to Soshi of course. She smiled brightly before noticing someone sitting in a corner of the restaurant. "Soshi... Don't look now but there is a creepy guy over there who keeps glaring at us."

Looking over his shoulder, Soshi saw at one of the back tables a young man sitting with a girl at each arm and some other guys.

"That's Tahno and the Wolfbats, the reigning champs, three years running.", Soshi explained just as Tahno walks up toward Korra and Soshi, along with his company.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a member of the Fire Ferrets. Pro-bending's saddest excuse for a team.", Tahno taunted, "Tell me, how did a couple of amateurs like you luck your way into the tournament? Especially you, Avatar. You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons."

"You wanna go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?", Korra said, standing up close in front of him.

"Go for it.", Tahno smirked, "I'll give you the first shot."

"Korra don't.", Soshi warned, "He is trying to get a rise out of you. If you hit him, you're out of the tournament."

"There is a smart kid.", Tahno said smugly, "But that is to be expected from Soshi Shuang."

"But then again, I am not in the tournament, am I?", Soshi said with a smirk as he stood up, "Now if you did punch me Tahno, I will sue you for all your worth. And your team will be Pro-bending in your undergarments." With a grunt, Tahno and the Wolfbats walk away.

"You really have a way with words, Soshi.", Korra said impressed.

* * *

 **Well there ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	6. Chapter 06: The Winner Is

**Greetings, benders from across the Verse and** **welcome to Avatar: Duality.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **DJDrake: Well you have to be, if your CEO of a megacorp when your barely legal to drink (Where I live anyway).**

 **girani4: I don't really get what you meant by pyrotechnic and explosive, but glad you like the story so far.**

 **Cloud4012: Seeing as Soshi is pretty much the Avatar verse Equivalent of Batman, of course he has.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Soshi was standing in his living room staring at the radio, the broadcast static and changes to Amon's speech as he interrupts the program, "Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon."

As the young man's eyes narrowed, his butler came up from behind him.

"I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences."

Static returns and the radio is silent.

"That man is insane.", Mitsuzo said.

"Most people wearing mask's aren't all there. Amon might be insane, but is his smart, which makes him all the more dangerous. If the council relents, he proves that they are afraid of him. If they don't, he get's to make a example of the winners.", Soshi said, turning around, "It's a good thing I decided to go undercover."

"You almost sound like you admire his plan.", the butler said, suppressing the urge to point out the irony of what he had just said, "Master Soshi, I hope you know what your doing by going undercover."

"Do you think I might become one of them?", Soshi said, stopping in the door opening, "I will never forget why I am doing this. I am going down to City Hall to find out what they are doing. So make sure my evening wear is ready for a big night out."

"Would you like I prepare the special car?", Mitsuzo asked.

"No, don't think it would fit in the Pro-bending arena.", Soshi muttered, "But we might want to add the wing suit to it."

* * *

Coming to a stop in front of City Hall, Soshi noticed Naga laying on the front steps. Quickly getting out, he walked up the stairs and into the Council Room where he heard a familiar voice speak.

"What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?", Korra asked.

"Actually,Tenzin and I agree for once.", Tarrlok said, "The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena."

"Well that's a miracle. Tarrlok, his bitches and Tenzin agree on something.", Soshi said, stepping into the room, to see the council, Korra, Mako and Bolin are also there.

"Soshi!", Korra said surprised.

"What are you doing here, Shuang?", Tarrlok asked.

"Aside from that I pretty much own the Fire Nation seat on the council, but can't claim it until I am twenty-one, and that I own the Pro-bending arena, I have every right to be here.", Soshi said, looking around the room, crossing his arms, "What happened to my invitation?"

"You weren't informed?", Tenzin said surprised.

"We have had some troubling news lately. About your parent's past dealings.", Tarrlok began, earning him a glare, "And there remains the fact your a non-bender."

"Don't you dare, speak of my parents.", Soshi said, his tone dropping in anger, "And what are you trying to imply here? With me being a non-bender?"

"I am implying that as a non-bender, you might be an Equalist sympathizer.", Tarrlok said, an air of shock going through the room, "It's pretty common knowledge that your parent's where killed in front of you by a firebender. Giving you a good reason to hate benders."

"Don't you dare talk about Soshi like that!", Korra suddenly said, sounding very protective, "Seeing your parent's being cut down in front of you by a firebender does something to you. But your forgetting that Soshi is also the best friend of the Avatar!"

Smiling at what his friend said about him, he continues to speak, "Are you really going to cave in to a lunatic's demands? Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together in peace! If you close the arena, you let Amon win."

"I have to agree with Shuang."

Everyone turns to look toward the entrance of the courtroom as Beifong enters, looking at the council. "I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin.", she said, "But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists."

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war!", Tenzin argued, "The council is not changing its position, Lin."

"Now just a moment, Tenzin.", Tarrlok said, "Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind."

Tenzin grunts and folds his arms as Beifong continued to talk, "If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks."

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?", Tarrlok asked.

Soshi eyes Tarrlok with a mixture of anger and suspicion.

"I guarantee it.", the police chief said determined.

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record.", Tarrlok said, sounding somewhat scornfully and sarcastically.

"Chief Beifong has done more for this city than all of you combined.", Soshi said, sticking up for the police chief.

This resulted in him and Tarrlok exchanging nasty glares, "If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena even if they can't catch a single masked Vigilante, then she has my support.", he said raising his hand, "I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?"

The other three council members raise their hands as Tenzin turns away in disappointment. "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals.", the Fire Ferrets jump in their cheering, "And good luck to you, Chief Beifong."

* * *

Soshi and Korra stepped out of the council chamber, and walked through the halls.

"Thanks for making sure we pro-bending arena wasn't closed down.", Korra said to him.

"The council couldn't have closed the arena anyway, not without my permission. No matter what Tarrlok might have thought.", Soshi said with a shrug, "But you should be thanking Beifong. I know she is a bit... Beifong, but she is a good woman deep down."

"What makes you say that?", she asked amused.

"Because she is the type of woman who shows kindness in small ways...", Soshi said, turning his gaze away from Korra, "Like placing a coat over a young boy who just saw his parent's murdered."

A short silence followed between the two when Korra realized who that young boy must have been.

"...Hey Soshi?", Korra began softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "...I don't know if there is any truth about what Tarrlok claimed about Mirai and Qipian, but I wan't you to know I won't ever believe your an Equalist."

This earned her a smile from Soshi, who tried to push a sense of guilt back to the back of his mind. Just further up the hall they saw Tenzin talking with Beifong.

The police chief had just throw up her hands in annoyance, "Do what you want! It's not like I've ever been able to stop you before.", she shouted.

"Excuse me, Chief Beifong. I wanted to thank you for your help...", Korra said once she and Soshi had walked up to them but Beifong ignores her completely as she walks away, "What is her deal? Even when she's on my side, she's against me!"

"I've known Lin since we were children, she's always been...", Tenzin said, pausing as he tries to find the right word, "Challenging."

"Forgive my curiosity, but what did Avatar Aang do to make her hate every other Avatar so much?", Soshi asked, looking to the direction Beifong had left.

"My father and Lin got along famously.", Tenzin said, turning his head into the other direction, "I'm afraid her issues... are with me."

Soshi's eyes widen in realization, turning back to Tenzin, "You and Chief Beifong used to be a couple!?"

"Say what now!?", Korra gasped.

"What! How?...", Tenzin said shocked, nervously glances around to see if anyone else is around, "What makes you get that idea?"

"I got some hints from Korra.", Soshi explained.

"And I got them from your wife.", Korra said with a grin.

"I'll have to have a word with her.", Tenzin muttered angrily, while looking away.

* * *

Once Soshi got back home, he went into his office where as expected, he was just about to receive an important phone call.

"You've reached the office of Soshi Shuang.", Soshi said, taking a seat in the leather chair.

"Soshi, this is Amon.", the voice said, coming from the other side of the phone, "What did the Council decided?"

"What do you think?", Soshi said, leaning back into his chair, "The council defied your threat. They're keeping the arena open."

"Perfect. Everything is going according to plan.", Amon said, sounding pleased, "Soshi, I think it might be best if you stayed home tonight."

"I appreciate the concern, Amon.", Soshi said, "But I think it would be suspicious, if the Avatar's best friend doesn't show up."

A silence followed, from the background noise, Soshi could tell Amon was in a cargo area.

"I want to see this through, Amon.", Soshi said, making it know he was not backing down.

"I can respect that, your father was the same. Yes, it would be best for you to keep playing the part of the Avatar's bes friend for as long as possible.", Amon relented, "Alright this is what we are going to do."

* * *

At night time, Soshi was being driven towards the Pro-bending Arena. The building itself was being surrounded by the ships of the metalbenders.

"A suitcase containing your evening wear is hidden in your usual chair.", Mitsuzo said from behind the wheel.

"That's good.", Soshi said, holding a small device with a bunch of small buttons at the bottom, "I have been working on this communicator. It works like a telephone, but without the need of a wire."

"Is it like the one's the police are using?", Mitsuzo asked, "The once's that had been issued since last month?"

"The very same. But mine can tap into any nearby communicator, police or Equalist alike, just in case I need to warn the police.", Soshi said, pulling a button and as expected he could hear the voices of Tenzin and Beifong could be hear as clear as if they where in the car with them.

"How is the security sweep going?", Tenzin asked.

"Fine.", she said quickly and bluntly, "I have the skies, the bay, and every nook and cranny of this place covered. Now leave me alone and let me do my job."

"Lin, with so much on the line it would be nice if we could help each other out, at least for one night.", Tenzin said, sounding a bit sad, "Like old times?"

"Okay, I'll try to be less abrasive than usual.", she said less harshly.

Soshi smirked as he turned it off, "I have a similar box in the other car, below the stadium. Once you dropped me off, get in that one and we will reaming in contact.", he said when they finally arrived.

* * *

Soshi was sitting in his privet box, looking over the field. The announcer spoke over the speakers.

"The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match. Will the Wolfbats ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smackdown soup?"

On the opposite side of the field, in the V.I.P. section, Soshi noticed Hiroshi and Asami Sato.

The ring announcer comes up to the stage, light beaming down on him as the spectators cheer.

"Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!", the Ring announcer said.

When they reach the arena, Bolin signals to Pabu, who jumps down and does his trick by moving around on his front paws before doing some backflips while Bolin uses an earth disk, removing the center for Pabu to backflip through and back, ending the performance with one paw standing.

"And their opponents, the three timed defending champions, the White Falls Wolfbats!", Ring announcer said.

Bat-masked Wolfbats with purple capes howl and spread their wing capes while fireworks go off all around the arena.

 _"Now I am happy, I didn't chose to base my Vigilante costume on a Wolfbat..."_ , Soshi thought, digging his finger in a specific spot on his chair.

The side of his chair slid open, revealing the suitcase. As he began to suit up, he thought, _"What would my name have been? Would the newspaper have called me Wolfbatman?... Sounds even more stupid than the Vigilante."_

* * *

Down in the basement's of a group of Equalist's were planting one of the bombs as ordered by their leader.

One was gripped around the waist by a water tendril, before being knocked out by a fiery uppercut.

The other two turned around, to see Vigilante standing there. They engaged him at once, jabbing and striking at him. Vigilante moves back to barely dodge them and backflips to strike one of them by a fiery kick to the head.

The remaining one throws a bola at the Vigilante, who dives over it, tackling the remaining one to the ground, fist on the face and slamming it down hard.

Making sure the Equalist's wouldn't get away once they came to, he froze their feet and hands to the floor or walls. Taking a look over the bomb, he noticed that it was on a timer.

Dismantling it, he looked over the machinations of said timer, _"There are only two companies in Republic City who could have made those, and it isn't mine."_ , he thought, heading for the next location, _"Seems Amon has a very wealthy backer."_

* * *

Up in the arena, the Wolfbat's had taken the first round by cheating, but the referee's didn't call them out on it.

The second round was to be decided by a tie-breaker, a one-on-one duel between one element. Which one was decided by the winner of a coin toss.

The other team members move away from the center as the center elevates itself with Korra and Tahno in the middle, preparing to fight. Korra and Tahno move around for the first strike.

"Come on, little girl.", Tahno taunted, "Give me your best shot."

Korra narrows her eyes and waterbends at Tahno, who dodges under it but gets hit under the chin by a stream of water. She had sent the first stream of water as a distraction and used her leg to waterbend the final blow.

Tahno had attempted to retaliate after Korra's first shot, but Korra's surprise hit to his chin causes his waterbending jet to quickly lose form. Tahno collapses out of the ring and the bell rings.

"Round two goes to the Fire Ferrets!", Ring announcer said. The Fire Ferrets color lights up for the second round.

In the crowd, Tenzin and Beifong where standing in a door opening, looking at the match.

"I can't believe your sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl.", Beifong said impressed, "She's tough as nails."

"Reminds me of someone else I knew at that age.", Tenzin said turning his head to her, "You two might get along if you would only give her a chance."

"Chief Beifong.", a growling voice came from her communicator.

"Who is this? How did you get this frequentie?", she asked.

"How I got this doesn't matter. As for who I am, I am the masked man you have been hunting for nearly two years.", the Vigilante's voice spoke, "Amon is planning to bomb the arena after he has taken the champion's bending away."

"How do you know?", she asked.

"I have my sources.", Vigilante said, "The good news is that I already have taken care of the bombs, but you should watch out for Equalist's in the audience, they have this new electrifying gloves. Hiding them in their popcorn boxes."

Just then the round bell rings, the Wolfbat's had won by way of knockout.

"Well, folks it's a controversial call but the Wolfbats notch a nasty knockout to win the match!",the announcer said, "For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned tournament champions.

In the ring, the Wolfbats celebrate their victory and waving at the spectators.

"I barely broke a sweat!", Tahno said, removing his helmet, "Anybody else wanna scrap with the champs?"

As the Vigilante had warned, an Equalist with a strange glove attempted to strike, but Beifong grabbed him and slamming him to the ground.

Tenzin airbends at the Equalist but is electrocuted by a female Equalist behind him.

* * *

Tahno and the Wolfbats as they look around in confusion and fear. Equalist sneak up on the metalbender cop's and electrocutes them into unconsciousness despise the struggle.

Amon and a group of Equalists as they rise from the ring's center platform, Tahno looks around in fear as the spectators screaming as the Equalists subdue them.

Tahno and the Wolfbats moving away as Amon and the Equalists approach them. "All right, you want a piece of the Wolfbats?", Tahno said, "Here it comes!"

Tahno launches a water blast at Amon, who evades it and darts forward. The Wolfbats began to bend at the Equalists. Amon dodges Tahno's attack and turns his attention to Shaozu, who attempts to hit him with firebending, but Amon dodges and moves behind him, grabs his arm and swings him around once and moves forward with him as he screams.

Tahno attempts to save him with waterbending, but his hands become restrained with a bola. Ming's hands also become tied up with a bola and he steps backward before his legs are bound with a second bola.

Two Equalists are now holding Tahno in front of Amon with Ming and Shaozu on the ground.

"Wait, please don't do this!", Tahno fearfully pleading, "I'll give you the championship pot, "I'll-I'll give you everything just please don't take my bending!"

Amon place his thumb on his forehead, stripping the bending off Tahno, before making sort work of his fellow team members.

As his followers drop their bodies in the water below, Amon takes a hold of the microphone, "It seems fitting you celebrating three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow nonbending citizens, just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight."

"Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only takes me a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate."

Spectators gasp in fear and shock, before Amon continues to speak, "Now, to my followers: for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid! It's time to take back our city."

"For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field." Amon said, gesturing to one of the Equalist behind him, wearing a electrical glove, "Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!"

Amon raises his fist in the air, massive banner's with black paint over the Equalist symbol being unrolled.

"Who did this?", Amon demanded to know.

Two water tendril's took a hold of the two Equalist behind him, dragging them into the water before the black shape of the Vigilante landed a few feet away from Amon.

"You...", Amon said.

"You should have expected me.", Vigilante growled, "I don't tolerate any criminals who threaten my city."

He charges towards the Equalist leader just as the glass dome above them was smashed open and ropes with platforms on the end are lowered down through the hole.

Throwing a smoke bomb down, Amon climbs onto these platforms and is lifted out of the arena.

Bending a water tendril to grab one of pulling himself upwards, using a second tendril, he makes himself fly through the hole in the glass dome.

Throwing small pieces of his expclay at the feet of Equalist waiting for him, letting it go off as he landed, knocking them to the ground.

Sending a water tendril towards Amon, he managed to snatch his leg. "Get down here!", Vigilante said, pulling him down.

Amon stood up, dusting himself off, dropping into his fighting stance as the two.

Vigilante bends a few blast of fire from his fists, but Amon nimbly evades them, giving Vigilante time to bend a water tendril, reeling the Equalist leader in.

The Vigilante preforms a quick punch combo to Amon's chest, taking him off guard before he evaded under a strike, preforming a quick punch to his side and sending Vigilante to the ground with a kick.

As he fall to the ground, Vigilante hurls a handful of Exploclay at his foe, the explosion, knocks Amon off his feet.

Standing back up, Vigilante saw that he was joined on the roof by a group of Equalist, wielding the Elective gloves and the lieutenant. But the reason they hadn't come to aid their leader was because Korra and Beifong also had arrived on the roof, holding them off.

The Lieutenant strikes Korra down with his kali sticks. Korra gasps in pain as she falls forward to the ground. Three Equalists rush toward her. Vigilante firebends at one to aid Korra, knocking him down.

The Lieutenant was now being held up by Beifong.

Korra and the Vigilante looked at each other, before nodding in understanding. As the two remaining Equalists charged in for another attack.

Evading under their strike, the Avatar and the Vigilante send a fire blast towards the Lieutenant, making him fall to the ground before quickly recovering to a kneeling stance.

Vigilante use his water tendril to swipe one of the Equalist, throwing him upwards allowing Korra to blast him with a blast fire. Going for a leg sweep at the final one, who leaps over it but left himself open for Korra finished it off by blasting him with firebending.

"Go help, Beifong.", Vigilante said, before charging at Amon.

"You have covered up your pressure points. Smart.", Amon complimented his opponent. Using a smoke pellet to impede Vigilante's vision. Taking his chance, Amon goes in for a melee attack.

Using the special lenses in his mask, Vigilante was able to see Amon's strike for his throat region coming, evading under it and using more of his Expoclay sending the two flying off the roof of the pro-bending arena.

The two punch and kick each other as they fall, but Amon wins that part of the fight, landing on the Vigilante with the full weight of his body.

Vigilante attempts to recover, only to see Amon limp away towards one of the parked van's near the place they had landed.

All he could do was sit there, as the Equalist leader made his escape, his plan to arrest him failing right before his eyes.

Clutching his side, he gripped his communicator. "M... I need an extraction.", Vigilante groaned in pain, "I am behind the pro-bending arena. I'll meet you half way..."

Groaning in pain as he attempted to stand up. He had made a step towards the underground garage entrance, when he heard footsteps coming towards his location.

"Shit...", Vigilante growled, dropping back behind a trash container. Knowing that it would either be the police or Equalist's, neither which would be preferable in his current condition.

The rushed footsteps came closer, and closer. Vigilante held his breath until he heard a female voice.

"Are you alright?"

To his surprise, the concerned sky deep blue eyes of Korra where looking at him. "Avatar.", Vigilante said.

"Your hurt.", Korra said, helping him to his feet, placing his arm over her shoulder and she helped him walk into the direction he wanted.

"That happens when you fall of a building.", Vigilante growled dryly, "You can get arrested for helping me you know."

"Eh, wouldn't be the first time.", Korra said as they were approached by a pitch black van.

"That's my ride.", Vigilante growled, opening the back of it, revealing a cargo area leading to the driver seat.

"Wait. Let me help.", Korra said, she bends some water out of a nearby puddel, and puts it over Vigilante's side and begins to heal, "I have learned healing from Katara, the best there is."

Once she was done, Vigilante's side felt much better, "...Thank you Avatar Korra, I guess I owe twice now.", he growled.

"You owe me nothing.", Korra said, "You helped me twice already. So I guess we are even now."

Closing the door behind him, Korra watched as the black van speed off into the night.

"Are you all right, Master Soshi?", Mitsuzo said from behind the wheel.

Having pulled his hood down, Vigilante placed his hands behind the helmet they had worked his mask into, releasing it.

"I am fine...", Soshi said, placing the helmet beside him, "Looks like we lost this one."

"It might not all be for nothing.", Mitsuzo assure him, "You did prove a point about Amon, he isn't so invincible as me makes himself out to be."

* * *

 **Well there ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	7. Chapter 07: Betrayal

**Greetings, benders from across the Verse and** **welcome to Avatar: Duality.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **girani4: Well that's a pretty good grade, I would say. I am going to sprinkle some more Bolin and Mako into this chapter.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

It had been a few days since the pro-bending finals, and they hadn't been very good to Soshi. Aside from the fact that his plan to capture Amon had failed, someone had leaked the secret that his parents where in some sort of pact with the Triads.

But on a brighter side, a Equalist hideout had been raided by the Vigilante, before tipping off the police. Which had resulted in Lightning Bolt Zolt now being into the hands of the police, which would allow Soshi a conversation with him if he could manage to arrange a meeting.

"I can't believe you actually managed a meeting with Zolt.", Korra said when the two were being escorted through the police station towards Zolt's cell by Beifong herself.

"Seems my family name still carries some weight around here.", Soshi said, noticing the looks the other officers where giving him, "Thank you for coming along, your support... it means a lot to me, Korra."

"Hey, what are friends for?", she said.

"Your lucky the Vigilante tipped us off.", Beifong told the two, "He hasn't been the nicest to the Triad's and their bosses in the city. Some have sustained permanent head trauma."

"Well I think Republic City is lucky to have him around, whomever he is behind that mask.", Korra said.

This made Soshi feel very happy inside when Korra said that. They arrived outside the interrogation room, just outside where some expensive prison cells where housed.

"He is in here.", Beifong said, crossing her arms, "Go in and say what you have to say. We will be here."

Soshi nodded, taking a deep breath as the door slid open, before stepping into the room.

At a similar table he and Korra had been sat during her first day in Republic City. But this time, it was Zolt who had his hands strapped in metal against the table.

"The hell? Soshi Shuang?", the triad boss said, upon seeing the young man standing there. The wall sliding close behind him, "You must have some clout. My own wife can't get in to see me. Good thing I will be out in a week."

"You look like you tangled with the wrong guy, Zolt.", Soshi said, taking a seat across from him.

"You should have seen me before I became boss. I showed up all beat to hell, your father would use his waterbending to put be back together.", Zolt said, treating this revelation as if it was a big surprise to Soshi, "Yeah, that's right. Qipian and I were close, more than friends. More like cousins."

"Until you send someone to kill him.", Soshi said.

"So that's what this is really about?", Zolt said, a bit amused, "The pup digging up a eleven year old killing?"

"Two killings.", the young man said, "And they were never forgotten."

"You think I had Qipian and Mirai killed? Then you don't know me.", Zolt said, "We are practically family, Soshi. I have a closet full of birthday present's I never got to give you."

"We are not family, Zolt.", Soshi told him, "I am nothing like you."

But all this made Zolt chuckle, "Maybe your not. To be honest, you remind me more of Mirai, than Qipian, there is a fire in you.", the old gangster said, a smile on his face as if he was remembering a better time.

"I lost her so young...", Soshi said, turning his gaze away, "I hardly remember anything about her."

"There was steel in Mirai. She was the only one that ever had a hold on your father.", Zolt said, surprisingly gently, "I don't know why they were killed, but I know it wasn't a random robbery, it was an assassination."

"By whom?", Soshi asked.

"Don't you think I tried to find out?", Zolt said, "Qipian had the Triple Threat Triads watching his back. But the Agni Kai triad, the Creeping Crystal, Red Monsoon, Terra Triad, all of them used to answer to your father. It could have been anyone of them."

* * *

The conversation hadn't gone the way Soshi had hoped. It didn't give him closure or answered his question, it only raised more.

He and Korra where being escorted out of the police station, where in the main hall, they spotted a tired and sadly looking Tahno sitting on a bench.

"Tahno?", Korra said surprised.

Tahno is seen with his hair a mess and bags under his eyes, still saddened over losing his bending to Amon. "Oh, hey Korra.", he said as Korra sits down on the bench beside the young man.

"Listen, I know we're not exactly best friends.", Korra began, "But I'm sorry Amon took your bending."

"Have you find a way to reverse it?", Soshi asked.

"I've been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me, it's permanent.", Tahno said, "I hope the Vigilante get's him next time. I hope he takes him down for us all."

It was then that, Tenzin and Hiroshi Sato walk up to the bench.

"Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know.", Tenzin said.

"I'm happy to help any way I can. I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done.", Hiroshi said, nodding his head towards Korra, Soshi and Tahno and walks away.

"We're ready for you now.", Tenzin said to the former waterbender, he turned to walk away.

Tahno stands up and turns back to wave at Korra, "See you around.", he said, adding with a slight smile, "Ah'vatar.", he follows Tenzin with a sad look.

"I should get back to work.", Beifong said, turning to Soshi, "Shuang, I want you to know, that some of us police support you. Despite what the media is saying."

"Thanks chief.", Soshi said with a soft smile.

* * *

In the apartment of Mako and Bolin, which had sustained some damage during the battle against the Equalist's.

"I still can't believe they're shutting this place down.", Mako said, putting a red shirt into a box.

"Yeah. We had some good memories here, didn't we?", Bolin said.

Footsteps could be heard from the trapdoor below, and moments later an excited Korra appeared, followed by Soshi.

"Good afternoon.", Soshi said.

"Guys! Great news.", Korra said, "You don't have to go back on the streets. I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come live on Air Temple Island with me!"

"Oh, we'd love to, but...", Mako said.

"Asami already invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion!", Bolin said happily, making Korra's expression go from excited to disappointed, "From here on out, it's gonna be the lap of luxury for us."

Behind Soshi, Asami enters from the trap door, holding Pabu.

"Oh, hey, Soshi. Korra.", Asami said, not spotting the irritated look from the other girl, "I was hoping you would stop by.", she lets go of Pabu.

"We were just leaving.", Korra said, turning to Mako and Bolin, waving, "So, I guess, "I'll see you guys around, some time."

"Why not tomorrow?", Asami suggested, "I'd love to have you come visit the estate. You too, Soshi. Dad has been trying to get you to come over for ages."

"I don't know.", Korra muttered, "I have some... Avatar stuff to do."

"Come on, Korra.", Soshi said, "You all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all the craziness."

Suddenly, Bolin hold's up Pabu, using him as if the Fire Ferret himself was talking, "Soshi is right, Korra! We could swim in Asami's pool.", Bolin said with a high voice. Pabu does a swimming stroke with his paws, "It'll be fun!"

"All right, Pabu.", Korra laughs.

"Great, we'll see you tomorrow.", Asami said waving at them.

Soshi and Korra go back down the stairs while Asami, Mako, and Bolin, who is still using Pabu as a puppet, wave goodbye.

"Ugh... Why did I agree?", Korra said as they walked down the stairs, "I don't even have a swim suit."

"You want to go shop for one?", Soshi suggested.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning somewhere else in the city, a police truck drives through a factory entrance. Metalbender cops step out break through the windows and rip open crates to find Equalist propaganda and electrical gloves.

"Looks like our intel was good.", Beifong said, a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"There's enough evidence here to bury Shuang Corp for an eternity.", one of her officer's said, "What do you want us to do, chief?"

Beifong looks away, "Put out a arrest warrant for Soshi Shuang.", she ordered.

* * *

At the pool in the Sato mansion is shown, Pabu jumps off a large statue into a pool squealing. Bolin stands at the top of the statue, Asami sits on the side of the pool, and Mako stands in the pool right next to her.

"Earthbending bomb!", Bolin said, dives into the pool doing a belly flop, splashing Mako and Asami in the process. The butler escorts Soshi and Korra to the pool as Bolin resurfaces.

"Avatar Korra and Mr Soshi Shuang have arrived.", the butler said.

"Hey, guys!", Asami said, "Glad you made it!"

"Welcome to paradise!", Bolin said, surfacing from the water with his hands out, "So what do you think Soshi!", putting his hands behind his head and floats on his back. Pabu climbs onto his belly.

"Meh, my pool is bigger.", Soshi said, looking a bit unimpressed by the pool.

Korra sits down on a bench by the pool. "Looks like you guys settled right in.", she said sounding slightly sarcastically.

Mako comes swimming toward Korra followed by Asami, "Pretty much, except someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here.", he said, looking at Asami.

"Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him.", Asami said, "It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

Bolin gets out of the pool next to Soshi with Pabu on his shoulder, "This is the greatest place in the world! Watch this, watch this.", he said before continuing in a more formal tone, "Fetch me my towel, good sir."

"Yes, Master... Bolin.", the butler said, he grabs a folded up towel and walks toward Bolin, who held out his arms.

The butler rolls up the towel and pats down Bolin as he moves to allow him to do that. "Don't forget Master Pabu.", he said.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir.", the Butler said, he puts the towel over Pabu, who is still sitting on Bolin's head, and rubs him dry.

A moment later, Pabu's fur becomes bushy as he squeaks. As the butler turns around, Bolin jumps into the water again right away and the butler looks annoyed.

"So, what do you have planned for us today?", Korra asked Asami, sounding somewhat dismayed, "Let me guess, shopping, makeovers?..."

Bolin jumps onto Mako, pushing him into the water; raising his hand while speaking in an excited tone, "Oh, Oh! I vote makeovers!", he said, yelping as Mako returns the favor.

"Actually I still have a lot of work to do at the office...", Soshi said, looking at his watch.

Climbing the ladder out of the pool, Asami turns her head to face Korra and Soshi, "I had something a little more exciting in mind."

* * *

After the other three got dressed, they followed Asami towards the race track at her house. Two Satomobiles are racing as Asami, Soshi, Korra, Mako, and Bolin are sitting in the stands.

"I think office work can wait.", Soshi said.

"Pretty cool, huh?", Asami said.

"Way cooler than a makeover.", Korra said, looking in amazement.

"This is where Future Industries test-drives their Satomobiles.", Asami explained, "Ever been behind the wheel?"

"The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog.", Korra said, "Soshi doesn't allow me to drive his Satomobile, especially not the red one."

"Nobody drives in my Satomobile, except me.", Soshi said.

Korra walked off with Asami to test drive a Satomobile. "So Soshi, is your racing track bigger?", Mako teased.

"No, this one's bigger than mine.", Soshi said, "But that's because I do not own a racing track."

* * *

An hour later, they re-enter the Sato mansion, where Bolin runs words the bathroom, covering his groin, "Emergency, emergency coming through, beep beep!", he shouted,

"Is there another bathroom I can use?", Korra asked.

"We have a lady's powder room upstairs. First door on your right.", Asami said, before turning to Soshi, "There is also a second bathroom upstairs if you want to fresh up."

"I think I wil, thank you.", Soshi said,

But Soshi took this opportunity to hook up one of his communicator's, allowing the conversation's that where going on through the phone to be recorded to a an cassette, a experimental new way to store data his company was developing.

The reason Soshi was doing this had to do with the bomb's used in the attack on the pro-bending arena had a detenator which came from Future Industries, the only company aside from his own who could have fabricated them.

The moment he connected the communicator, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hiroshi, did you have anything with the leak of the Shuang family history?", Amon asked.

"No, no! No, I assure you, I had nothing to do with that.", Hiroshi Sato assured the Equalist leader.

"I hope so for your sake. The police will be keeping an eye on him and no none is laying a finger on that boy.", Amon told him, "How are the preparations going."

"Trust me, by the end of the week we'll be ready to strike!", Hiroshi said.

Turning the sound output of this communicator off, Soshi hid it behind the tile before joining back up with the others.

He walked back into the hall where he saw the butler sptraying perfume all over Bolin. Mako and Asami standing just behind him.

"Sorry it took so long.", Soshi said, petting his tomach, "Mitsuzo made some special Fire Nation dish last night and it is not sitting well with my Earth Kingdom breakfast."

It was then that Korra runs past them. "I need to get going.", she said, looking to her best friend, "Soshi, can you give me a lift?"

"Sure, I guess.", Soshi said.

"You're leaving? But I-I thought...", Asami said, sounding a bit hurt.

"Uh, sorry! I forgot, I'm supposed to airsit, I mean babybend.", Korra said, obviously shaken, "I-I mean babysit the airbender kids. See you later!"

"It was a delight.", Soshi said, bowing to Asami, "Let's meet next time at my place!", before following Korra out of the house.

* * *

"So, you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists?", Soshi asked a they drove up towards Shuang Mansion, "That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have?"

"Well, I don't exactly have proof, but I know what I heard.", Korra said as they stopped in front of the main entrance, "Sato's up to something."

"He does have the means...", Soshi said, sitting in the car, "And he has a motive."

"A motive? What is it?", Korra asked.

"Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion.", Soshi said, "A firebender killed Sato's wife during the break in."

"That's...", Korra said saddened, "That's terrible."

The two got out of the car and walked to the door, holding a hand on the door handle, "...There are a lot of people who had relative's killed by a firebender in this city...", he mumbled.

He opened the door to see a distraught looking Mitsuzo, talking with a group of people from the police force, one of them being Beifong.

"Mitsuzo, what's going on?", Soshi asked.

The moment the police saw Soshi, two quickly approached him, forcing him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!?", Korra demanded to know as she watched her friend being put in metal handcuffs.

"Soshi Shuang.", Beifong said, "You are under arrest for conspiring with the Equalist movement and conspiracy to commit a terrorist act on the pro-bending arena. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Beifong, this is all one big mis...", Soshi began, attempting to stand up but was force down to the ground.

"Shut your mouth and stay down!", one of the officer's ordered, as the other one call in for a car.

"Let him go!", Korra demanded, stepping forward.

"You need to stand back or we are going to have a problem.", one of the officer's said.

"Korra, it's alright.", Soshi said as he was pulled up to his feet, "Mitsuzo, you know what to do.", he was then led out of his house and int the back of a police van.

* * *

That evening in the Sato mansion, the butler opens. Korra, Beifong, and Tenzin enter, the chief and the airbending master walk upstairs and Korra walks behind them, passing Mako and Asami.

The young firebender stops Korra, "What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?", he asked.

"I overheard him on the phone earlier today.", Korra explained, turning to Asami, "Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your father might be involved with the Equalists."

"What?", Asami said incredulously, "I don't believe this.", she walks upstairs.

"You spied on Hiroshi?", Mako said as Korra takes a step back, "What's your problem?", and they follow Asami.

Inside Hiroshi Sato's office, Lin and Tenzin stand in front of Hiroshi's desk.

"Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow-up questions for you.", Beifong said.

THe door opens and Asami walks in, "My father is innocent. Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists.", she said just as Mako and Korra follow her into the office.

"Equalists?", Hirsoshi said surprised, as Asami stands next to him, "Is that what this is about? I can assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals."

"Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about, Korra.", Mako said.

"I overheard you on the phone.", Korra said, pointing at Hiroshi, "You said the Shuang Corp investigation bought you time, and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that!"

To her surprise, Mr. Sato laughed, "This is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to strike the market.", he said, "It's just business. Nothing nefarious."

Beifong and Tenzin look at each other. "In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look into your factories and warehouses?", the airbending master asked.

Asami sighs in annoyance, hands on her hips, but Hiroshi raises his hands to stop her from speaking further. "If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries.", he said.

* * *

But even searching each and every of the Future Industries warehouse, it didn't result in any evidence that implicit Hiroshi Sato in conspiring with the Equalist's.

"It would appear Hiroshi is innocent.", Beifong said as she watched her officer's leave in a airship, with Korra and Tenzin.

They were then approached by an annoyed Asami, Mako not far behind her.

"Okay, you did your search.", Asami said, "Now you can all leave.", this resulted in a glare from Beifong.

Mako signals to Korra, and they move away to have a private conversation.

"So, I hope you're convinced now.", he asked.

"No, I'm not!", Korra said, "I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being, I know he's lying."

"Why are you doing this?", Mako said irritably, pointing at Korra, "Are you that jealous of me and Asami?"

She shakes her head, "Don't be ridiculous! That has nothing to do with it!". Korra said, "My best friend is in prison while being innocent of any crimes."

"What makes you think Soshi is innocent?", Mako asked, "If you ask me, that guy his hiding something. Something that can't handle the light of day. He has a much bigger reason to be an Equalist than Hiroshi, not to mention his parent's ties to the triads. Maybe Soshi Shuang is not the man you think he is."

"You don't know Soshi like I do.", Korra said, "He would never be one of them and don't you dare talk about him like that!"

"Listen Korra, I am not going to argue with you about Soshi, but you need to drop this.", Mako said, bluntly, "Or consider our friendship over.", he walks away to Asami, one arm wrapping around her shoulder, and leaves as Korra sighs and turns away.

What none of them knew was that from the shadows on the roof, they were being watched by the Vigilante, having overheard the entire conversation.

 _"Thank you for believing me, Korra."_ , the Vigilante thought. From out of eye shot he watched Korra talked with a worker.

"...Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said.", the worker said, "I thought he could make life better for us nonbenders. But I didn't sign up for this... this war."

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?", Korra asked curiously.

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists.", the worker said, lifting up the collar to hide his face, "And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon. He has a secret factory, that's why you couldn't find them."

"Where?", Korra said determined.

"It's right underneath the Sato Mansion.", he told her.

Korra walked back to Tenzin and Beifong, relaying what she just had heard.

"Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck.", Tenzin said, turning to Beifong after Korra was done telling her story, "If we're wrong..."

"I know. I can kiss my job goodbye.", Beifong said, "But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon."

* * *

Later that evening, the Vigilante was using the wings on his to glide towards the Sato mansion, where an airship was floating above it. Taking a steep dive, he landed behind the house, close to the workshop. Metalbender cops guard the area as the Vigilante observes the situation.

"M, I am in.", Vigilante said, in his communicator, "The place is crawling with police."

"Chief Beifong, Master Tenzin, Miss Korra are already inside with several cops.", Mitsuzo said, "There should be a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside."

Vigilante knew what he needed to do, dropping from the roof and moving from shadow to shadow to evade detection from the metalbending police.

"Its a good thing my dad had a privet prison with a secret escape behind the bookcase.", Vigilante thought as he now sneaked towards the open door of the workshop, "...I guess he was a criminal after all..."

Inside where Mako, Asami, Bolin along with a single metalbending cop. A metal noise was heard coming from the opening in the floor.

"What was that?", Bolin said.

"We need to get down there and see what's going on.", Mako said.

"Absolutely not.", the officer said strictly, "You're staying put until the chief comes back."

Bolin and Mako look at each other, attempting to hatch a plan.

But before they could act, Vigilante used a water tendril to pull himself into the workshop, kicking the officer against the head, knocking him out.

"Sorry officer, you were just doing your job.", Vigilante growled, standing up.

Behind him the three teens looked in awe. Bolin's eyes widen in shock, he turns to Mako and Asami, shields his face from Vigilante with his hand while pointing at him, whispering, "The Vigilante!"

"You do know I can hear you.", Vigilante growled, not turning around as he approached the opening, leading to the tunnel Mitsuzo had informed him of.

"We are coming with you.", Mako said.

"Sorry, kid. But I work alone.", Vigilante said, dropping down into the tunnel, not bothering to call up the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the factory, mecha tanks where behind a group of metalbending cops, Korra, Tenzin, Beifong and the metalbending cops. A big banner with Amon's mask was hung above and the room was lid with red light.

Beifong tries the bend the seemingly metal wall, but to no avail.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong.", the voice of Hiroshi Sato spoke from the speakers, the lights around them turn from red to green.

The robotic machines come to life and approach the group., "It's solid platinum. My mecha tanks are platinum as well.", the voice changed from the speakers around the room to one coming from one of the mecha tanks, "Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure."

"Hiroshi, I knew you were a lying, no good Equalist!", Korra angrily accused him, "You set Soshi up, didn't you!? You where the one who leaked that story about his family to the press!"

"I did. And it was no more than that brat deserved, after what his father did to me.", Hiroshi said bitterly, "Now I wonder how you bender's fair when the odds are a little more... equal."

"That source was a set-up! You lured us down here!", Beifong said as the mecha tanks come closer to surround the benders.

"Guilty as charged.", Hiroshi said.

The battle begins when Hiroshi's mech shoots out a grappler to capture them. Beifong, Korra and Tenzin evade it.

* * *

Crawling through a air vent, leading to a walkway in the factory, Vigilante just dropped on a walk way above the main floor to see the police, Beifong and even Korra all knocked out.

Tenzin used his airbending and an air wheel to evade their attacks. But a mech tank shoots a bolas combined with an electric disk. Tenzin is ensnared with it and grunts in pain as he is electrocuted. He roughly lands on the ground, unconscious.

Vigilante watched as he saw Hiroshi Sato exits his mecha tank and climbs down, "Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test run.", Hiroshi said, turning to the Equalists, also getting out of their mech's. Pointing to the unconscious people, "Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon!"

Vigilante swings down using one of his tendril's, kicking one Equalist to the curb, and throwing bits of exploclay on a more more Equalist, taking them out of the picture as well.

"I am taking you in, Sato.", Vigilante growled when he landed in front of the man and the unconscious people.

"What are you doing here, Vigilante?", Hiroshi said, gesturing to the remaining five Equalist's, "You are still completely outnumbered, and you think your going to take me in? Are you nuts?"

"You want to get nuts?", Vigilante growled, taking his stance, "Then let's get nuts."

Five Equalists rush toward him. Vigilante firebends at one, knocking him down. The downed Equalist rolls over and attempts to stand up but is frozen to the ground by a water tendril.

The remaining Equalists prepare another attack. Evading a strike from the first, planting his fist into the stomach from the second one. But as he fell, he pulled the Vigilante down with him.

Laying on the ground, they attempted to deal a knockout blow to Vigilante, but he dexterously blocks their attacks, attempting to get back to his feet but they kept him down with their relentless attacks.

Kicking one aside to give himself some breathing room, intercepting a incoming punch, taking his change to pull himself up, using the momentum to knock the Equalist to the ground, breaking his arm at the same time.

Attempting to strike Vigilante, he evades under it, blasting them with a quick fireball, sending him crashing against a mech. Going for a quick legsweep, Vigilante leaps up and firebends from his feet, which the two remaining Equalist's avoids.

Shooting a water tendril, wrapping it around one Equalist, before he is throw towards his comrade. Nimbly evading him, he turned around just fast enough to see the fist of the Vigilante smash his mask in, sending him to the ground.

"I can believe it.", Hiroshi's voice came from the speaker's, "How is he beating all of you again!"

Turning around, Vigilante saw that the inventor had managed to get back into his mech tank.

"You think your tin can is going to stop me?", the Vigilante said, staring down the machine, "Nothing is going to stop me from bringing you to justice."

"I do, in fact.", Hiroshi spoke, "I want to say this makes the odds, a bit more equal. But I would be lying, the odds are in my favor."

The battle begins when Hiroshi shooting out a grappler to capture him. Vigilante evades with a backflip.

He continues to evade the grappler's, trying to think of a plan. _"Why didn't Beifong or the other eartbender's just bend them... unless they are made of pure platinum."_ , Vigilante thought, having figured a plan, _"I hope Hiroshi doesn't know about platinum's greatest weakness."_

He stopped close to the metal wall, only to evade another grapper, making it stuck in the wall behind him.

The Vigilante stares at the cockpit as his lower arm's and hands began to emit electric arc's. Drawing both hands back while gathering the bolts into his hands, the Vigilante place bottom of his palms together, forming a sphere of electric energy that emits sporadic bolts of electric before he discharges a massive beam of blue electricity.

A hole is earthbent from the ground, and Bolin pops up from underneath along with Mako and Asami. They look around to see the Vigilante relents his electric attack, from the overheated mech came Hiroshi Sato.

The older man saw the Vigilante stand over him, in a last ditch effort, he attempted to electrocute him with one of his gloves, but Vigilante intercepted the attack, ripping it off, throwing it a few feet behind him and headbutting Hiroshi to the ground.

Blood coming from his nose, Hiroshi felt himself being pulled up by his hair, forced inched from the heated mech.

"Sponsoring the Fire Ferret's, supporting the Avatar.", Vigilante growled, "It was all just a big cover."

"Yes, and the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street rat.", Hiroshi said, "Go ahead Vigilante, break my bones, torture me, make me bleed, kill me it doesn't matter. Amon already has his mech tanks. I will tell you nothing more."

Vigilante was about to push the left side of Hiroshi's face against the heated plate as revenge but stopped when he heard a voice, "Dad!"

Turning around, he saw that it was Asami. The young woman closes her eyes and turns her head away before looking back at her father in sadness, "Why?"

"Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this as long as I could.", Hiroshi said ashamed, as he was forced to his knees and his hands were forced together with ice, "But now you know the truth, please, forgive me."

Korra begins to regains consciousness as Hiroshi continues, "These people, these benders. They took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world, but with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us, everywhere! Help me."

Asami looks at her father with uncertainty, she steps towards the electric glove on the ground. She looks at the glove with fear, trembling as she reaches for it.

She takes it and walks to her father, "I love you, Dad.", she said, before she electrocutes her father until he loses consciousness.

The rest look stunned by her act, before a wall on the other side opened, revealing a truck full with Equalist's.

Tenzin and Beifong regain consciousness as Equalist noticed them.

"Get out of here!", Vigilante growled, they all run to the large hole Mako, Bolin and Asami came in. Right before a Equalist attempt to capture them, Bolin earthbends the hole shut.

* * *

The group makes it back to the police airship, but in their hurry, Vigilante managed to slip away into the night. The airship floats away from Sato mansion. Asami looks down at her former home in dismay as Beifong is lying down with Tenzin at her side.

"My metalbenders are on their way to Amon, and it's all my fault.", Beifong said, "Tarrlok's right, I've failed as chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation."

"No!", Tenzin said adamantly, "No! You can't give up like this!"

"I'm not giving up.", Beifong said, sitting up, "I'm gonna find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm gonna do it my way, outside the law.", Tenzin looks at her with concern, hoping she wouldn't turn into a second Vigilante.

Korra sit on a bench, thinking how this was the third time the Vigilante had come to her help, and the second time he saved her life.

"Hey, Korra?", Mako said, as he approached her, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. But Asami's dad being an Equalist is not an easy thing to believe. Even now."

"I know.", she said, "I'm sorry this whole thing happened."

"So... does your offer to live in the Air Temple still stand?", he asked sheepishly.

"Of course it does.", Korra said with a soft smile, "And Asami's welcome, too."

"Thank you so much", he said gratefully.

Korra stands up, placing her hand on Mako's shoulder, "After everything she's been through, she's going to need you, Mako."

Mako nods his head and walks toward Asami to comfort her. Korra looks at them, having expected to feel sadness, but she didn't. She turns away from them, maybe the feelings she had for Mako where no for someone else.

* * *

 **Well there ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **So a friend of mine asked when I am going to write Vigilante V Skywalker... It's not happening, although a sort of fusion story between this one and Avatar Heroes could work...**

 **Anyways** **, if you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	8. Chapter 08: A New Toy

**Greetings, benders and non-benders from across the Verse and** **welcome to Avatar: Duality.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: Well here it is.**

 **TragicFiction: I get you, but I am switching it up. While the story does follows the series, Soshi has his own story going on through out it.**

 **infadinityfollower: Thanks!**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

"I am sorry what Hiroshi did to you and your company. I will make sure he is properly punished.", Amon said, his hands folded behind his back as he stood in front of a window, overlooking downtown, "I hope prison wasn't too hard on you."

"It was a learning experience.", Soshi said, standing behind him with crossed arms, "I got to shank somebody, got a lower back tattoo and I joined a gang who I thought how to tap dance."

"You can tap dance?", Amon said, looking around.

"I have a lot of talent's you don't know about, Amon.", he said with a smirk.

The Equalist leader walked towards Soshi, taking what appeared to be a picture from the inside of his jacket. "I wanted to give you this, Soshi.", he said, "I think you woud appreciate it."

Taking the picture, Soshi's eyes widen in surprise when he saw his parent's, a man with a nasty burn mark across his face, and another group of people. Two men and two woman. One particular thing he noticed was that one was lacking arm's.

"Mom... Dad...", Soshi mumbled, looking up to see Amon remove his hood, unties his mask and takes it off. Soshi's eyes widen in surprise as Amon showed his face, it was the exact same as the burned man in his photo.

"This is what a firebender did to me.", Amon said, gesturing to his marking's, "Your father offered to heal my scar's, but I kept them as a reminder. Qipian was more of a father to me than my own..."

"So what does that make us? Brother's?", Soshi joked, but it was the Equalist's leader reaction that surprised him.

The sides of Amon's mouth lifted upwards, in some sort of smile, "I guess it does."

* * *

The following afternoon, outside of the Police Headquarters, a large crowd standing at the front steps, where the new police chief, Saikhan, stood on a podium.

"It was an honor serving under Chief Beifong for so many years and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police.", Saikhan spoke to the crowd, "Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen but there is one man who's been effective against Amon's revolution, Councilman Tarrlok. That is why for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him."

Tarrlok nods his head as reporters take his picture. Soshi, Korra and Tenzin turn their heads to Tarrlok with surprise.

"The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force.", Saikhan continued, slamming his fist down on the podium, "Until we quell this insurgency."

"What is that weasel snake Tarrlok up to now?", Korra asked.

"Same thing he always is, I think.", Soshi said, looking at Tarrlok with distrust, "Furthering his own power."

As the crowd disperses after the inauguration, Tarrlok gives the Fire Nation councilwoman a hand, who leaves with the other council members; he bows after them in their direction.

"Tarrlok, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket but I highly doubt it was legal.", Tenzin said accusingly.

"Oh, Tenzin.", Tarrlok said, turning around, "Always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for this city?"

Tenzin grunts in disgust as Korra and Soshi walk toward them.

"Well, Avatar Korra, Mr Shuang. Long time, no see.", Tarrlok said, turning to the two youth's, "Now that your little pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force."

"Forget it!", Korra said, crossing her arms, "There's no way I'm rejoining your vanity project."

"That is unfortunate to hear.", Tarrlok said, "But I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past."

"Don't hold your breath, bub.", Korra said, pointing at Tarrlok, "You know, Tenzin's been right about you all along. You played me, you played Beifong, and now you're playing the new Chief too. Well, I got news for you. You need me, but I don't need you. I'm the Avatar."

"You're not, in fact, the Avatar.", Tarrlok said, somewhat scornfully and mockingly, Korra's face softens with surprise, "You are merely a half-baked Avatar in training, which reminds me, how is your airbending going?"

"And you are a half-baked councilman who's task force can't even arrest a single vigilante or do half the amount of work against the Equalist he does.", Soshi told him, "You haven't made any significant wins against the Equalist, and so far you only managed to throw the wrong people in prison."

With a low grunt, Tarrlok leaves the scowling Soshi, Korra and Tenzin.

* * *

The following day, Soshi was sitting in the secret lab in his mansion, going through all the books and scrolls he had on the subject of bending of all four elements, even some very rare ones about airbending and specialized bending.

Behind him, he heard the bookcase slide open, followed by footsteps.

"Shuang Mansion has ten bedrooms, three kitchens, a library, a gymnasium, a pro-bending court, indoor and outdoor swimming pools and yet I always find you here."

It was Mitsuzo, holding a trey with Soshi's breakfast.

"I am more at home here than the rest of the house, you know that.", Soshi said, looking up from his book.

"Then we should build an eleventh bedroom down here.", the butler said.

"Can we?", Soshi said.

This got a chuckle from Mitsuzo, who turned to frown at the current book in Soshi's hand. "The Power of Blood... Soshi I thought we talked about this.", he said, "That bending art is forbidden for a good reason, it's a gate to madness. And it wouldn't be useful outside of once a month during a full moon."

"I know what I am doing, Mitsuzo.", Soshi said, putting the book down, "And I know of a waterbender who could bloodbend without a full moon."

"You mean Yakone?", Mitsuzo said, placing the trey on a nearby table.

"Yeah, he was a waterbender who found a way to bloodbend without a full moon or even hand movements. He used this ability to become the head of his own criminal empire in Republic City many years ago.", Soshi said, opening a cabinet to find the file on the history of Yakone, "Although he had a history of arrests, he always managed to get acquitted of all charges, until he was arrested while eating at Kwong's Cuisine."

"Yakone was to be judged before the United Republic Council, it was because of Councilman Sokka who stated that evidence was enough to convince him of being an 'unique bender'. For this reason, the bloodbender was considered guilty and sentenced to life imprisonment."

"I remember reading about this.", Mitsuzo said, reading the file, "Yakone bloodbend everyone in the council room, he managed to escape but was caught by Avatar Aang and had his bending removed."

"He died a few years later in prison, his body cremated.", Soshi said, crossing his arms, "And I think its best I know as many skills and bending art's as possible to combat Amon and the Equalist's..."

"Soshi, your a monster for the criminal element of Republic City, but you don't have to become one.", Mitsuzo interrupted him, "You are nearing a line, Soshi, you shouldn't attempt to cross it. Your parent's didn't raise you like that, and neither did I. Your a good man, Soshi, don't lose that."

"Sometimes...", Soshi said standing up from his chair, "... Sometimes this job requires hard decisions."

"Your the man to make them.", Mitsuzo admitted sadly, "In fact, I think you are the only one who can."

"...I am off to bed...", Soshi said with a yawn, "Good night, Mitsuzo."

"What time do you think it is?", the butler said, "Your guest will be arriving soon.", much to Soshi's surprise.

* * *

A few minutes later, Soshi stepped into the indoor swimming pool area of his house, wearing black swimming trunks. He saw that Bolin was already swimming sliding down the waterslide into the white marble swimming pool where Mako was already swimming in it along with Naga.

"Nice to see you are making yourselves at home.", Soshi said, waving back at the surprised looking resurfaced Bolin, before his attention was drawn to the two very pretty girls. Korra was wearing a blue strap and blue bottom swim suit and to his surprise a dark red bikini wearing Asami, where sitting near the pool.

"Well Mitsuzo said it was okay...", Korra said slowly, turning to her side to look at Soshi who was staring at her. But she didn't notice this, as her sight was drawn to some place else, "Holy shit."

"What?", Soshi said, snapping out of his staring, quickly looking behind him as if expecting Amon to be standing there, but there was nothing, when he turned around he saw all wide eyes where on him.

"Soshi!", Korra said, standing up, softly touching the muscle's on his stomach, "You never mentioned you where this buff!"

"Yeah! Your shredded man!", Bolin said.

"Why are you all so surprised?", he said, remembering that they have only seen him wearing a tuxedo or in his evening wear when he wore his mask.

"Yeah, I always thought you weighted 30 pounds soaking wet in that lizard monkey suit.", Mako said.

"Well... I like to work out...", Soshi said quickly, "You know, stay in shape."

* * *

Later that evening, just before dinner Soshi caught up with Asami just outside the one of the bathrooms.

"So your settling in the Air Temple?", Soshi asked as they walked towards the dinner room.

"I am doing fine.", Asami said, "My room might not be as big as my old one, but it's really charming and the best part about it, nothing here reminds me of my father."

"... It seems both our father's weren't the people we thought they were...", he mumbled, "... Look Asami, I don't blame you for what your father did. From what I heard what happened in his workshop, you made a difficult chose."

"It wasn't difficult, but I made the right one.", Asami said, sure of herself, "But don't worry about me, you must be going through a lot of stuff too."

"I will be fine.", Soshi said, a bit surprised by the fact Asami was worried about him.

As they walked towards the dining room, they saw Korra standing near a window, giving her a view of Republic City in the distance. Mako and Bolin just came from the other side, as he Soshi notices a tear rolling down Korra's cheek.

"Korra, are you okay?", Soshi said worried.

"I'm fine.", she responded, but he could tell she was trying to act normal.

"Come on, what's wrong?", Asami persisted, "You can tell us."

With a sigh, she began to speak, "How am I suppose to save this city when I can't even learn airbending? I'm the worst Avatar ever!", she hangs her head down, "I just feel... alone."

"No, that's nonsense!", Mako said, "You're amazing!"

"I agree.", Soshi said, "Aang hadn't mastered all the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation."

"Yeah! He was just a kid and like him your not alone. We got your back Korra, and we can save this city.", Bolin said, "We are still a team! We are the new Team Avatar."

Soshi, Asami, Bolin and Mako place their hands on each other. "Yeah, let's do it!", an encouraged Korra said, placing her hand on top of their's. The new team laughs heartily.

Bolin turn to the window overlooking Republic City, "Get ready, Republic City.", he said in a dramatic voice, "You are about to be patrolled by Team Avatar."

"Well it's going to be you four... I might not be much help in the field, especially because of the controversy going on with my family.", Soshi said, "But I can finance stuff."

* * *

That evening, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami where patrolling Republic City in one of the car's formerly belonging to Hiroshi, with Asami behind the wheel. She had put the electric glove she had taken from her father as her weapon of choice.

Fortunately for them, the Satomobile had been outfitted with a police scanner, allowing them to listen in of dispatch calls.

"It was nice of Soshi to get this car released from the police storehouse.", Bolin said, "We are cruising in style!"

"Unit two sixteen, cancel that ten fifty-eight at Harmony Tower.", the dispatcher said, "Come back to the station, over."

"My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars.", Asami said, looking sad, "I guess now I know why."

"Calling all units, Level Four Alert. Jailbreak at headquarters. Officers down, electrocuted. Chi blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large armed and dangerous.", the team looks at the radio with intent, "Last seen heading east. I repeat, Level Four Alert. Equalist jailbreak!"

Asami stops the car as a truck and several Equalist motorcyclists rush through the traffic.

"Chi blockers!", Bolin shouts, "Let's get 'em!"

Asami changes gears and begins the car chase. Cars twirl and stop from crashing into the truck as it plows through the street. Asami dodges the cars and still tails the chi blockers but a massive truck blocks their way.

"Korra! Bolin! Give me a ramp! Now!", Asami said.

Korra and Bolin earthbend a massive ramp that sends the car soaring into the air before landing safely, resuming their chase. Mako uses his lightning and strikes one of the chi blocker's motorcycle, making the chi blocker fall to the ground.

Bolin earthbends earth darts, hitting the wheel of another motorcycle, causing the chi blocker to fall. Asami dodges the fallen cyclist.

"Dispatcher, another car has joined the chase.", a officer called over the scanner.

"Make and color?", the dispatcher asked.

"It's a... black... tank!"

"That's not us... Right?", Bolin said, sounding unsure as if he didn't knew they weren't driving a dark red sport's car. Just then, jumping over a building came a car what could be described as a very slick black sport car that could pass for a tank.

The tank landed, swerve before landing and joining the chase. "Who do you think it's...", Asami said as the tank gains speed, ramming into the Equalist car, flinging it off the road where it landed on it's roof.

A group of Equalist stepped out of the wrecked car, trapping Mako's arm in a bola. Mako uses his other arm to firebend, but it becomes wrapped up as well.

The roof of the black tank shot open and as Korra had suspected the Vigilante jumped out of it, using a water tendril to grap an Equalist who had jumped in front of Bolin, and slamming him into the ground.

"Where did he get that!?", Bolin said as he saw the Vigilante come out of the black tank, evading under a bola, sending a rock towards an Equalist.

Asami electrocutes the chi blocker with her glove, causing the Equalist to fall onto the back seat. One Equalist attempts to grab the Vigilante from behind, but with a round house kick, he was thrown towards Asami, who electrocutes him.

"Hey, Vigil.", Korra said happily to see him again, "Thanks for the assist."

Vigilante didn't say anything, but walked towards his tank, jumping into it, the overhead door closing before driving off.

"Don't think he likes that nickname.", Bolin said.

A few short minutes later, photos are taken by reporters as the team waits for the police to arrive. Korra smiles as Tarrlok approaches them.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you are doing?", he said sternly.

"Oh, hey Tarrlok.", Korra said mockingly, "Nice of you to show up finally. Team Avatar and the Vigilante captured the escaped convicts for you."

"What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals.", the councilman said angrily.

She raised one eyebrow, placing a finger on her cheek. "Weird, I didn't see your little task force or the cops the whole time.", she said, folding her arms and she looks away, "If it wasn't for Team Avatar and the Vigilante they would've gotten away."

"This is your last warning.", Tarrlok points at her angrily, "Stay out of my way!", he turns back and drives away while Team Avatar smiles in victory.

* * *

The following night, the Vigilante returned from patrolling the streets, driving his black tank back into his underground lab. Removing his helmet he walked towards where his butler was keeping an eye on police scanners and tapping into those belonging to the Equalists.

"The council has decided to pass a law that makes it illegal for anyone to be a member of the Equalists or even be associated with them.", Mitsuzo said, "It also puts into effect a curfew, ensuring all nonbenders are in their own homes by nightfall."

"Tarrlok is going too far.", Soshi said, placing his helmet in its display case, "That kind of action's will cause our city to fall into Amon's hands."

"There is more. Your friends, Mako, Bolin and Asami...", Mitsuzo began, "They have been arrested."

"What? Why!?", Soshi said, as he was just about to remove his top.

"They attempted to stop a protest between non-benders and the police from escalating into violence.", Mitsuzo said, "Asami Sato was arrested on the grounds that she is a nonbender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator. Mako and Bolin were arrested when they attempted to help Asami."

Soshi didn't bother changing out of his Vigilante suit, quickly throwing quickly button up his shirt,

"What about Korra?", Soshi said, "Is she safe?"

"They didn't arrest her, but she went with Master Tenzin to the police station to secure their release.", Mitsuzo explained, "With Saikhan in the pocket of Tarrlok, you can imagine how well that went."

"How do you know about that last part?", Soshi asked.

"Miss Korra told me herself.", Mitsuzo said, "She came here asking for your help, but you where out driving your new toy. I told her you where at the office."

"I hope she doesn't do something rash...", Soshi said, as he began to change out of his evening wear, "Make sure Mako, Bolin and Asami have a nice cell, I will go down to Headquarter's first thing in the morning."

"Already taken care off.", Mitsuzo said.

* * *

The following morning, Soshi was fast asleep in the large king size bed of the master bedroom. The telephone on the nightstand began to ring. With a grown, he sat up, rubbing his eyes, taking the phone of the horn.

"Soshi Shuang and someone better died.", he said annoyed, "It's six in the morning!", but his eyes widen upon the shock at the news he just received.

* * *

 **Well there ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	9. Chapter 09: I Am Vengeance

**Greetings, benders and non-benders from across the Verse and** **welcome to Avatar: Duality.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: No, something worse happened. Just FYI, I didn't made bloodbending up, that's something from the actual series. Though it isn't a gruesome as using actual blood, but more like bending people like puppets.**

 **TragicFiction: Thank you! Well here's the update.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Soshi's car came to a screeching halt outside City Hall, jumping out of it, he rushed into City Hall.

Arriving in the hall, he saw damage of battle, an electrified glove and several Equalists weapons where scattered about. Tarrlok is having his arm wound healed by a male healer.

"What happened?", Soshi said walking towards Tarrlok, "What was Korra doing at City Hall?"

"As I told Chief Saikhan and Tenzin.", Tarrlok said, standing up as he rolls down his sleeve, "Korra came to my office late last night. She was upset that I arrested her friends. She asked me to release them and... That's when the Equalists attacked. I tried to protect Korra, but we were outnumbered. Then, I was electrocuted. When I came to, the police had arrived. But Korra was gone."

Soshi eyes widen in shock, his anger boiling, he had to save her, he had to protect her, he hated feeling this powerless.

"I'm so sorry, Soshi.", Tarrlok sighs regretfully, "But I promise me and the entire police force won't rest until we have found the Avatar."

* * *

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report. Late last night, Equalists attacked City Hall, subduing Councilman Tarrlok and capturing Avatar Korra."

The Vigilante turns the radio in his black tank off, driving it through a tunnel leading to one of the Equalist prison holds.

"Korra has to be in here... somewhere.", Vigilante said through his communicator.

"And what if Korra's not down there?", Mitsuzo asked.

"Then I pick another tunnel, and another tunnel until I find her!", Vigilante said sharply, "I'll crush as many bones in their bodies until they tell me where she is." Up ahead he saw two Equalist motorcycles approach.

Punching it, the tank smashed into them in a drift, sending them fling off their motorcycles, before opening a hatch where Vigilante bends a fire blast to break open the secret entrance.

Through the flames and rubble, the tank came crashing into a large open space, where Equalists are loading supplies onto tram carts on tracks that lead into various tunnels.

With another fire blast, the tram cart was blasted to pieces, knocking the Equalist's back, before drifting down into the tunnel leading to the prisoner sector. Drifting around a corner, he saw two Equalists, where blasted with water and frozen against the wall.

Seeing his target, Amon's Lieutenant, Vigilante activated a button to shoot himself out of the black tank, flying straight at him and tackling him to the ground, smashing the generator's of his electrified kali stick's.

"You don't scare me.", the Lieutenant said, "I am telling you nothing."

Vigilante raised his fist, punching the Lieutenant hard enough to break the glass in his googles, "Where is she!?", Vigilante demanded to know, slamming his head against the ground.

"Ugh... Word of advice, never start with the head.", Lieutenant groaned in pain, "The victim gets all fuzzy. He can't feel the next..."

Vigilante shut's him up with a punch against his head. Shooting two water bullet's from his wrist, freezing Lieutenant against the floor, Vigilante stood up.

"Scaring a confession out of me?", the trapped man said smugly, "I won't break."

"Your bones will.", Vigilante said, ripping a pipe from the wall, before walking back.

"It's true what they say about you.", Lieutenant said, "Your a fucking animal."

"Give me a reason to stop.", Vigilante said, tracing the end of the pipe across the Equalist's face, "Did you know, you can bleed to death without ever spilling a drop. All on the inside. Tell me where Korra is... or I start swinging."

"I am not afraid of you...", he attempted to remain brave, but let out a terrified scream when the ground inches from his head was smashed in, "We don't have the Avatar, and the Equalist's didn't attack City Hall. Tarrlok's lying."

Vigilante unfreeze his right arm, holding a firm grip on his arm, pushing his feet down on it to apply pressure. "I swear! We are all getting played.", lieutenant screamed out in pain.

He felt like the lieutenant was telling the truth, but with one powerful kick, Vigilante broke the Lieutenant's arm, before moving to the other and doing the same to it. "You will never hold a kali stick steady ever again.", he told him, freezing his legs in place, he was about to disappear into his black tank, but a noise distracted him.

Peering into a nearby prison cell, he sees the squad of metalbending officers who where at the Sato Estate being kept. Melting the lock of the door, he kicks it open and he walks in.

"Wha... The Vigilante?", an officer says wearily.

"That monster has taken your bending... I'm so sorry.", Vigilante growled, looking down sadly before looking back up, "Come on, let's gets you out of here."

All the officers get up and follow Vigilante out of the cell, the officer's clime into the backseat, a few had to make do in the back compartment, just as the sirens went off in the base.

Quickly getting in, the tank drove off just as Equalists in another tram start to catch up from behind. Vigilante swift gears, putting his foot down on the break, making the tram crash into it.

He continued to drive, until he notices an army of Equalists waiting up ahead, among them are several mecha tanks.

The tank opened its hatches, sending streams of fire blast towards the group and water bullets that freeze them into place.

"Hang on.", Vigilante growled to the officer's, sending fire from the exhaust port, giving them a sudden burst of speed, ramming a mecha tank aside before drifting towards the exit, where daylight was waiting for them.

* * *

Dropping the officer's off at a hospital, Vigilante was driving around thinking of his next move.

"It doesn't make sense.", Mitsuzo said, "Why would Tarrlok make up a story about getting attacked?"

"Because he has Korra!", Vigilante growled, "He fooled me! I should have known when he claimed they only took her!"

He was about to push his tank into overdrive to head towards City Hall when something in the night skies caught his eye.

"Mitsuzo... Are you seeing that?", Vigilante asked.

"I do.", Mitsuzo said, "It can be seen all the way from the mansion."

Vigilante turned his car around and headed towards the police headquarter's.

* * *

Stopping the tank in an dark alleyway, Vigilante used a water tendril to pull himself up the fire stairs. Peeking over the edge, he saw Beifong, along with Mako, Bolin, Asami and Tenzin standing near a spotlight shining a massive stylized V into the clouds.

"Your sure he'll come?", Asami asked, "What about Naga?"

"It's the best hope we have for contacting him.", Tenzin said, "And I have no idea where Naga has gone off to. She wasn't in the stables this morning either."

"This is useless.", Mako said aggressively, "We could be out there searching for...",

The young firebender had just turned around to see the Vigilante towering above them on a water tank. "That light, has a V on it.", he said, jumping off the water tank, using the wings on his side to slow his descend.

"We didn't have your number, so we had to improvise.", Tenzin said, a bit awkward, "Just glad it got your attention."

"Yeah. Me and every other person in the city.", Vigilante growled, "Including the media and every criminal who might want to know where the Vigilante is."

"...He's got a point there.", Bolin said, "Still we need your help, things are a mess."

"This is Republic City.", Vigilante growled, "It's always a mess."

"I'll be honest with you, Vigilante. I'd rather have you arrested than come to you for help.", Beifong said, stepping forward, "But the truth is we're desperate. I'm calling a truce. Just for tonight."

"Is this about the missing Avatar?", Vigilante said, crossing his arms.

"What do you know about it?", Mako said accusingly, "Did you have something to do with the Equalist kidnapping her?"

"Yes, Mako. I am an Equalist.", Vigilante growled dryly, "Aside from the fact that I have been cracking Equalist skull the moment they became a threat, and the little fact that I am a bender. Aside from that, we get along great."

Vigilante heard a suppressed chuckle, it seemed Bolin thought it was funny. "Anyways, I already investigated a Equalist hideout. It wasn't them, and I interrogated the Lieutenant very thoroughly.", he continued, "Tarrlok has been lying to you all."

"That's insane!", Mako said, "Why would he do that?"

"That I don't know, yet.", Vigilante said, turning around, "But I intend to find out."

* * *

Inside City Hall, the group minus the Vigilante enter's the council room, where the council members, Chief Saikhan and Tarrlok where waiting.

"Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice.", Tenzin said.

"Have you news of Avatar Korra?", Tarrlok asked.

"We do.", Tenzin said, pointing angrily at Tarrlok, "We have it on good authority that it was you who kidnapped her, Tarrlok!"

"I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act!", Tarrlok, tried to plea for his innocence, "I already explained: Equalists attacked us and took her!"

"But there were no chi blockers here last night.", Tenzin said, "You planted the evidence, didn't you?"

"That is a ridiculous accusation!", Tarrlok protested angrily.

But it was from behind a pillar on the balcony above, a voice shouted, "It's true! He took her!", it was Tarrlok's assistant, the one he had used to send Korra all those gifts, "I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage."

"That is nonsense!", Tarrlok shouted enraged, his assitant cowers behind the pillar as he points, "Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky-voiced liar!"

"Why did you wait until now to confess?", Beifong said, folding her arms.

"I was terrified to tell because... Because Tarrlok is a bloodbender!", the assistant shouter, everyone looks at Tarrlok in shock, "He bloodbent Avatar Korra!"

"Don't make this worse for yourself.", Tenzin said, taking his airbending stance, "Tell us where you have Korra."

Beifong also takes her stance and both prepare to attack. Tarrlok's eyes bulge as Tenzin and Beifong both bend at him, but he has control of their bodies before they can hit him.

Everyone in the room cries out in pain as Tarrlok bloodbends them to their knees. Tarrlok continues to bloodbend until one by one, everyone falls unconscious. Tarrlok backs away and flees the scene.

* * *

Two hours later, a furious Tarrlok steps out of his car, slamming the door behind him, striding over the snow covered ground towards a cabin deep in the woods surrounding Republic City.

"My life is a disaster now, thanks to you.", Tarrlok said, entering the basement where a large metal box was standing.

"So your little bloodbending secret's out?", Korra mocked from inside the metal box, "And I know how you bloodbent me without a full moon. You're Yakone's son."

"I was his son.", Tarrlok corrected her, "But in order to win Republic City, I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior. But you, you ruined everything!"

"Tarrlok, the jig is up and you have nowhere to go.", Korra told him.

"Oh no. No, I'll escape and start a new life.", Tarrlok said, "And you're coming as my hostage."

At this news, loud pounding noises came from the door of the box, "You'll never get away with this!"

Tarrlok walks to the top of the steps and gasps when he sees two glowing eyes stare at him from the door opening.

"Vigilante.", Tarrlok said shocked.

A loud gasp was heard from the box, "Oh your fucked now!", Korra said.

"I am going to take you in without breaking you.", Vigilante growled, stalking forward, his fist ignited in flames, "Which is far more than you deserve."

"Y-You fool!", Tarrlok said, raising his hand, "You've never faced bending like mine!", he began to bloodbend, but Vigilante struggled forward. Tarrlok gasps and redoubles his efforts. Vigilante is halted for a moment, but with a very great deal of effort he moves one foot forward and continues stalking normally.

Tarrlok begins backing up in horror, "Who.. What are you?", he whispered in surprise and fear.

"I am vengeance. I am the night.", Vigilante growled, swiftly slamming his hand on the bloodbender's chest, planting a device on him, "I. am. The Vigilante!", Tarrlok's screams filled the cabin as he was electrocuted into unconsciousness.

Dropping to the floor, Vigilante slummed down, panting heavy from the effort of resisting the attempt of bloodbending.

His chest moving up and down as he attempted to regain his breath, he got back to his feet, walking down the stairs.

"Avatar Korra... It's me.", Vigilante growled, "I am going to open this box now.", placing some exploclay on the lock, he stepped back as he watched a tiny explosion broke the lock.

The door fell straight to the floor, and inside in a crumpled mess, was Korra. Rage filled him, seeing his best friend in such a vulnerable state. "You always know how to make an entrance.", Korra said, as she was pulled up back to her feet.

"It's one of my specialties.", Vigilante said, lifting one of her arms over his shoulder.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he suddenly heard loud cracks above them, "We are not alone...", he whispered, the two sneaking as quite as possible upstairs.

And to their surprise, Tarrlok was gone. "Think he came to?", Korra whispered.

"No, it should have put him out for a few hours.", Vigilante growled, staying on guard as they walked out of the door into the cold.

There, just outside loading Tarrlok into a truck was Amon and a couple of Equalist's. He took notice of them, Amon turned fully to them, his arms crossed behind his back.

"Now this is a surprising turn of events.", Amon said, "I must say I hadn't calculated the Vigilante into this little... meeting."

"You should know better then to always expect me.", Vigilante said, while discreetly as possible move the arm he was supporting Korra with, and taking one of his smoke pellets from his belt.

Neither Amon nor the Equalist made no move to attack the two. "So I guess the question is now is. Are we going to talk like civilized people or are we going to pound each other into the ground?", Vigilante said, waiting for the right moment.

"That depends on your willingness to cooperate.", Amon said, "Hand over the Avatar and I won't involve you any further in my fight."

"You'll get Korra over my dead body.", the Vigilante said, throwing the smoke pellets down, covering their escape as they slid down, using waterbending to cover their tracks.

* * *

Running through the forest turned out not to be the greatest idea, as fatigue began to set in, the two fell head over heel down a steep slope of snow. Vigilante only coming to a stop only when his side connected with a tree at the very bottom.

Vigilante groaned in pain, clutching his side. It was wet, sticky, like he had fallen into a decent amount of tree sap.

He saw a that Korra had landed near a tree, covered in snow. Vigilante began to crawl towards her, he refused to let it end this way. He was powerless to safe his parents, but he was strong now, he had to save Korra.

The tips of his hand brushed against her's, he wasn't going to make it, "Korra... I am so sorry...", he said in his normal voice, instead of the animalistic growl.

He didn't know how long he laid there when he felt a a head press against his own. He looked up to see that it was Naga. "Did you came to find mommy and daddy?", Vigilante said, knowing the polar bear dog would recognize him by his smell.

As if to respond, she gave his mask a lick, "Good girl.", with the last of his strength he lifted Korra on the saddle, before pulling himself up on it, "You know where to go right?"

Naga howled as she began to trudges through the snow. Vigilante began to slip into unconsciousness, the chance was very big that she would take them to Air Temple Island, and that he would wake up in a maximum security prison cell.

"Vigil?"

He looked down, to see that it was Korra, "Thank you... I am glad you're here.", she said, closing her eyes and leaning her head against his chest.

He gently brushed her hair back from her face, if he would wake up in prison, it would have been worth it, as long as Korra was save, the Vigilante didn't care what happened to him.

* * *

 **Well there ya go, hope you enjoyed.**

 **I know, Soshi went a bit dark in this chapter, but I promise he is going to get called out on torturing the Lieutenant.**

 **Anyways, many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: The First Strike

**Greetings, benders and non-benders from across the Verse and** **welcome to Avatar: Duality.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: Ah I see. I don't think at this point Soshi is going to cross that line, though I have been know to change events in my stories later. Happy to hear you like it, and I have been updating my other stories.**

 **TragicFiction: Sorry for the torture.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: Thanks! I hope I can keep you entertained.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Soshi's felt very groggy as he laid there with his eyes closed. His limbs felt like lead, his eyelids too heavy to lift. He wanted to lie here, on this comfortable bed, forever.

Suddenly he felt a surge and his brain moved faster, and as it did, he opened his eyes. Everything was slightly blurred. He was lying in his dark bedroom, he could make out Mitsuzo sitting bend over in a chair next to his bed.

Groaning, he moved his head over on the pillow.

"Your awake!", Mitsuzo said relieved, looking up, "...Soshi, what do you think your doing?"

Soshi was sitting up, "Where's Korra?", he said, standing up from his bed, he felt that is side was covered in bandage, "Is she safe? Is she alright?"

"She is currently resting in the Lair with Naga. She was exhausted and slightly could, but she'll live.", Mitsuzo said as he watched his ward put his damaged Vigilante uniform on, "Your lucky Naga brought you two here, or else you would be waking up in a prison hospital."

"I was expecting to wake up in one.", Soshi said, picking up his helmet, "I am going to check up on her. Stay out of sight.", he placed his helmet on before heading down to his secret chamber.

"Before you go, Soshi. There's something I want to talk with you about.", Mitsuzo said, "I know it was a stressful situation, but you were taking it too far, when your out on the streets, you don't stop being Soshi Shuang and become an animal. That lieutenant, you nearly killed him last night."

"He's still alive, isn't he?", Vigilante said, scaring the butler a bit by how indifferent he sounded to it.

"And in the hospital.", Mitsuzo said, "Next time it might be the morgue. Resorting to torture... That's not the true nature of a Shuang."

"Well what is?", Vigilante growled, "Giving everything to this city and then being murdered for it!?"

"My thoughts exactly every time you leave in that costume!", Mitsuzo shouted back, taking the boy behind the mask aback, "Your a good man, Soshi, just like your parents. Remember that."

* * *

Korra lay flat on her back, breathing hard as though she had been running. She had awoken laying on a bed in a some sort of secret hideout. She sat up, and immediately she felt the wet tongue of Naga.

"Hey girl.", she said, petting her friend, "Where are we?"

"Your in my hideout."

To her right, near the archive where a tray with a steaming pot of tea and two cups, a chair turned around revealing the Vigilante, without his hood and the part of his outfit that made up his wing-suit.

"Once your ready, I will take you and Naga back to Air Temple Island.", he growled, standing up from his chair, "The other's are worried about you."

"How long have I been out?", Korra asked, watching the Vigilante walk over to her with the trey.

"It's early in the morning.", he growled, as he began pouring tea.

"How are you going to drink that with the...", she waved around her face, indicating his helmet.

He raised a finger, but lowered it when he realized she had a good point. Handing her a cup, "So this is the place you live in?", she said.

"It's my hideout or Lair, when I need to get away from the world.", Vigilante whispered, standing up, checking his equipment, making sure his wrist bands are filled so he had a way home after bringing Korra back.

"I have been meaning to ask.", she said, but he didn't turn to look at her, "How come you can bend two elements."

Vigilante breath deeply, putting his wristbands on, "I... Don't know.", he admitted, "One day I woke up, and I found out I could bend water and fire."

"I see...", she said, finishing up her tea, "Thanks for saving me again, seems you have a thing for it."

"Only because you keep getting into trouble.", he growled which could be mistaken for a chuckle as he turned back to her, "I think it's best we get you back to Air Temple Island. The other's are worried about you, enough so that Beifong willingly called a truce between us."

She looked happy for a moment, before asking, "Even Soshi? Soshi Shuang?"

"What about him?", he asked.

"He... He is my best friend...", Korra said, turning her gaze away from him, "I was wondering... If he was looking for me as well."

"He has been spending the night out looking for you.", he said, walking over to Naga to put on her saddle, "Don't be so surprised. I keep an eye on everyone who is worth something in this city."

"Is it because he is suspected of being an Equalist!?", Korra said, defensively.

"No, it's because he is the riches man in Republic City, maybe even the world. I don't trust anyone who has that much money.", he said simply, before taking a communicator from, "Beifong, can you hear me?"

"Vigilante, where are you?", the voice of Beifong come through it.

"Meet me behind the pro-bending arena in fifteen minutes.", he told them, before turning it off.

* * *

A short ride on Naga later, the two found Tenzin, Beifong, Mako, Bolin, and Asami already waiting for them behind the pro-bending arena. Upon spotting them, the Vigilante dismounts Naga just as Tenzin and Beifong came running up to them.

"Korra! Oh, thank goodness.", Tenzin said.

"Where's Tarrlok?", Beifong asked to the young man in black, "How did you get away?"

But before Vigilante could answer these questions, Mako shoves Beifong and Tenzin aside, "Give her some space!", he said, he was about to reach and pull Korra into his arms but Vigilante stepped between them.

"Out of the way.", the young firebender said, sounding almost as if giving an order.

"No.", Vigilante growled, spotting the Sato heiress behind a confused looking Bolin, a pained expression on her beautiful face.

"I said out of the way!", Mako threaten, "Or I'll make you move."

Vigilante merely chuckled, "I'd like to see you try.", he growled, "And I hope you make that first hit count. Because that's the only one you get."

Before more could be said, Vigilante shot a water tendril up to one of the roofs, pulling himself up before swinging away.

* * *

Soshi wearing his black formal suit under a black longcoat and carrying a bouquet of flower's as he walked over the courtyard on Air Temple Island where Naga and Pabu are curled up resting.

Walking through the hall he spotted Asami, peeking into Korra's room, she looks down and sadly leaves. As he reached it, he peeked inside to see Korra lying asleep in bed with her hair all undone, as Mako watches over her, holding her hand.

* * *

Later that day, Korra chows down on food while sitting at a table in the dinning hall with Soshi, Bolin, Mako, Asami, Tenzin, Beifong, and Pema. The flower's Soshi bought sitting in a pretty nice vase.

"The food tastes amazing, Pema.", Korra said, "I'm finally starting to feel like myself again."

"We're so happy your safe.", Pema said, standing up to retrieve Korra's cleaned plate, "Thank goodness for the Vigilante."

"Let me help.", Soshi said, standing up to assist Pema.

"No, it's alright, Soshi.", Pema said gently, "Your a guest, you should spend time with the other kids.", before walking to the kitchen.

Soshi sat back down as Tenzin began to speak, "Korra, I realize you've been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened."

"Well, first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is.", Korra began, "He's Yakone's son."

Tenzing and Beifong seemed shocked at this revelation, Soshi acted this way as well while he thought, _"That makes sense. That's how he was able to bloodbend without a full moon."_

"But how did you escape?", Tenzin asked, "And where's Tarrlok?"

"I would be somewhere far away or in a Equalist cell if it wasn't for Vigil.", Korra said, "He showed up to the house I was held at, and he managed to resist Tarrlok's bloodbending long enough to knock him out. But Amon captured Tarrlok... I guess he has no bending now..."

Soshi was pleased that when Korra began to praise the Vigilante, something that made Mako have an jealous scowl on his face.

"This is very disturbing news.", Tenzin said, "Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar... I fear Amon is entering his endgame."

Soshi stood up to see if he could help Pema was, but just as he entered the kitchen, where he saw her washing dishes. She suddenly doubles over and cries out in pain.

"Pema!", he said, quickly rushing over to her, grabbing her shoulder in concern, "Are you all right?"

"The baby is... just kicking, really hard, is all.", Pema said, smiling to try and show she is fine.

"Should I get Tenzin?", Soshi asked.

"No reason to worry him, dear, it's nothing.", she said, just as Asami walks into the kitchen.

"Hey, Soshi.", she began softly, "Can I... Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I'm... I'm gonna take some fresh air.", Pema said, a grimaces on her face as she leaves.

"Sure Asami, what's is it?", he asked.

"I know you know Korra longer than anyone... And after what my father has done to you, you have no reason to trust me but...", Asami said, sounding concerned, "Do you think there something more going between Korra and Mako than just friends?"

"In all honesty... I think there is...", Soshi said, feeling no need to lie to the young woman in front of him, "I know they kissed during..."

"They... kissed!?", Asami said shocked, "How do you know?"

"Bolin told me when he was drunk on... noodles...", Sosh said, remembering when he had to drive Bolin back home, "Not sure how one accomplish that."

But his little joke didn't seem to calm her at all, so he placed an hand on her shoulder, "Look Asami, if you need to talk, you can always drop by at my office. Or mansion, Mitsuzo would be delighted to have you over."

This seemed to make her feel better if even a little, just as her expression soured again when Mako walks into the kitchen carrying a teapot. "Can I get some hot water? Korra needs more tea.", he said, eyeing Soshi with suspicion.

"You're a firebender.", Asami said angrily, "Boil it yourself."

She turns around as he begins to wash her dish as Mako stare's at her with confusion.

"I am going to say goodbye to Korra.", Soshi said, looking to the watch on his wrist, "My yacht will have to be leaving soon or else I will be late for my meeting with Varrick at the Fire Nation Capital."

He walked out of the kitchen, leaving Mako and Asami to talk.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Korra, and promising to bring back presents for the Airbending kids and Bolin. Soshi walked down the stairs leading to the docks where the large Shuang Yacht was waiting for him.

"Hey you!", a voice shouted behind him.

Turning around, Soshi saw an angry Mako walking towards him.

"You do know I have a name... I hope.", Soshi said dryly, once the firebender was standing in front of him.

"Why did you tell Asami about the kiss I had with Korra!?", Mako shouted, ignoring the remark, his body having a very aggressive posture to it.

"I just told her the truth.", Soshi told him calmly, "Something you should have done when you kissed a girl that's not your girlfriend.",

"This was none of your business, Shuang!", Mako told him.

"The moment a friend gets involved, it is my business.", Soshi said, "And I take very good care of my friends."

It seemed Mako couldn't control his anger anymore as he ignited his fist and took a swing at Soshi's face. But before the fist could connect, Soshi side-stepped, grabbing his wrist and slamming him to the ground and pinning him down.

Mako struggled, but quickly began to calm down. "Your done?", Soshi asked, as the Firebender panted heavy onder his leather shoes.

Letting go of his arm, Soshi boarded his yacht not bothering to look if he might have hurt Mako to badly.

* * *

A few hours later, a large house in the richer part of Republic City, the Fire Nation representative of the United Republic Council is pacing nervously about the room, while her husband is absorbed in a newspaper.

"Do you know where my keys are?", Councilwoman asked, "I can't find them anywhere!"

The husband who was reading the newspapers, "No, dear.", he said uninterested.

Councilwoman pulled them out of her purse, "Don't wait up for me. This council session will probably go late into the night.", she said before hearing a knock at the front door and rushes to answer it.

The councilwoman opens the door to find two men in uniforms standing on the front step. "We're here to fix a spider-rat problem.", one of them said, holding up a spray hose and poison can.

"I didn't call an exterminator.", Councilwoman said.

But she was suddenly electrocuted with the spray hose, which is actually disguised Equalist equipment. Both step into the house as her body collapsing onto the ground.

* * *

Tenzin lands on the roof of City Hall on Oogi. He dismounts and walks around the dome, where several workers are cleaning the glass. They nod at each other as Tenzin passes.

He walks a few steps further, but pauses as he hears the fizz of electricity. He ducks in surprise as an electrified disk spirals over his head, and spins midair as another barely misses him. He lands on his feet as the Equalists in disguise drop to the ground and seize his wrists with bolas.

Tenzin dodges their attacks, and airbends himself high into the air with an air sprout. The Equalist who was still standing on the ground is flung backward against the concrete wall by a gust of wind; he slumps down against it.

Riding his air spout, the two Equalists holding onto their bolas for dear life as they are spun around. Unable to hold on any longer, they release their grip and are flung onto a nearby rooftop. Tenzin lands back on the ground as the door opens and the council page comes out.

Covering his face as the wind dies down, and lowers his arms, "Ah, I'm so relieved to see you!"

"The other council members.", Tenzin said, "Are they all right?"

"I'm afraid not! I just received a call from Chief Saikhan. They've all been captured!", the page said, looking worried, holding his hands out toward him, "The leadership of Republic City is in your hands now."

Tenzin and the page hear the sound of nearby explosions and run to the edge of the roof to see bombs falling onto the city from airships.

"It is a tragic day indeed!", Council page wailed, grabbing his head, just as a bomb was thrown towards them, which began to spit out green gas.

Using airbending, Tenzin dissipated the gas, but it was already too late as three Equalist approached him, as his vision began to blur.

Refusing to let some coward gain the upper hand. Tenzin adopted his stance. But what the Equalist didn't count on was a second opponent appearing from above, using on to break his fall.

Deflecting a strike with his arm, he punched them hard with his free hand, using a water tendril to grab and pull the remaining Equalist toward's him and spin kicking, his boot landing on his head.

"I am glad you alright, Councilman Tenzin.", the growling voice of the Vigilante said as he walked toward the master airbender. "They hit you with a toxic gas that cause blurriness. It should wear off in five minutes or so."

"I need your help, Vigilante.", Tenzin said, "I need to get to Police Headquarter's."

"And my help you will have, Councilman.", Vigilante growled.

* * *

Driving through the chaos of the Equalist attack in Vigilante's black tank, Tenzin's vision began to return.

"I was afraid I was too late and you'd been captured too.", Vigilante growled, drifting around a corner, "Amon has launched simultaneous attacks across the boroughs. The police are trying to regain control but they are spread too thin."

They approached the halls of Police Headquarters, as people run in all direction's. "I am going to drop you off and get back out there.", he growled, drifting to a stop as the tank opened.

Tenzin just got out as the top closed again and the tank speed off.

Vigilante came across three mecha tanks deposit their metalbender officers into a truck. Hearing him approach, one mecha tank fires a pincer cable at the tank, but evades it, before a fireblast was send against the mecha tank, forcing it back.

A mecha tank charges toward the Vigilante tank, but was blasted with exploclay. Which ignited in a powerful explosion, rendering it useless, the debris pinning the last one down to the ground.

Vigilante looked out a window to see a burning police airship falling out of sight behind a building. It seemed they got reinforcement as five more mecha tanks surround the tank and close in.

He began to rave his engine, but before he could charge the Satomobile belonging to Asami was knocked into a mecha tank, taking it out.

The Vigilante saw that Team Avatar was surrounded by four mecha tanks. One of them fires a cable, but was rammed to the side by the Vigilante tank, who launched out of his vehicle, blasting a second one with a stream of lightning bending, overheating it.

"He always has to outdo us.", Mako said as they joined the Vigilante in the attack.

Mako attacks a mecha tank, only to be grabbed by a cable and electrocuted. He grabs the cable and redirects the electricity at the mecha tank. The electricity courses through the tank as its lights go out and it slumps on itself.

Korra melts the nearby snow into two water streams and dodges one of the cable and runs up one of Bolin's ramps and bends the water into the exhaust pipes of another mecha tank.

It begins malfunctioning and Bolin uses earthbending to knock it over. Two Equalists have just carried Tenzin to a truck and set him down when Asami electrocutes one from behind.

She takes out five more Equalists as they attack her, nimbly dodging their attacks before electrocuting them.

Tenzin groans and stands, "Thank you.", he said, before joining the Vigilante as he dodge a mecha tank's attacks. Tenzin positions himself beneath the tank and airbends it high into the air, sending it flying into the dome of City Hall.

"Are you alright?", Korra asked as she and the other's rushed over to the Vigilante and Tenzin.

"I'm fine. Thank you, kids. You too Vigilante.", Tenzin said, "Another moment later and I would have been on my way to Amon."

"Guys... look.", Mako said pointing down the street.

Turning into it's direction, they saw an Equalist airship flying towards Air Temple Island.

"Oh no.", Tenzin said horrified.

"We will never make it there in time.", Asami said.

"We can make it.", Vigilante growled, turning around heading towards his tank.

"We're taking the Avenger?", Bolin said, almost with a child-like glee as the Vigilante, who looked over his shoulder, as if asking him what he had called his car.

"Get in.", Vigilante said, sitting in the driver's seat.

Mako goes to sit next to Asami in the front row, but she looks at him with disdain, "Why don't you sit in back? With Korra and Tenzin." she told him, taking a seat next to Bolin.

"I think I will.", Mako said, sitting between Korra and Tenzin.

"Everything all right?", Korra asked.

Mako turns his head to the side, "Yeah, everything is terrific...", he said sarcastically as Vigilante backs up very fast.

"We're taking the Avenger!", Bolin yelled happily, as the tank sped up.

* * *

Using one of the boats Vigilante had prepare, the group arrived at the courtyard where they found the Equalist already defeated in the courtyard, the airbending children and Beifong standing among them.

"Dad!", Ikki shouted.

Tenzin embraces his children, "Oh, thank goodness you're all right!", he said as his son climbs onto Tenzin's shoulder and pulls on his father's head.

"We caught the bad guys.", Meelo said proudly.

"You let them fight?", Tenzin said surprised at Beifong, "Do you realize what could have happened?"

"I would have been toast if it weren't for your kids. You should be proud. You taught them well.", Beifong said, folding her arms, as Tenzin looks over his shoulder at Meelo and down at Jinora and Ikki, "Go on, be with your wife."

Tenzin rushed down into the temple, his children close behind. The eldest, Jinora stopped for a moment, turning to Korra.

"Korra, is that?...", Jinora asked, looking at the masked crime fighter.

"Yeah, that's him.", Korra said, "That's the Vigilante."

"He's real!?", Ikki said surprised.

* * *

Down the hall they heard the cries of a baby coming out of Tenzn's and Pema's room. When the other's reached the open door leading to that room, they saw Tenzin sitting on the bed, his hands on his wife's shoulder's who was holding a baby.

"Our new son.", she said, handing the baby to Tenzin.

He puts his finger on the baby's chin and it coos, "Hello.", he said as Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora peer into the room, "Come, meet your new brother."

The Airbending kids walk into the room with his sisters. "A brother? Well it's about time!", Meelo said.

"Welcome, I'm Ikki.", she said to the baby, "And this is Jinora and Meelo. We have a super great family and we're so happy that you're a part of it."

"What're you gonna name him?", Jino said, putting her hands together in excitement, "Can I pick?"

"We already chose a name.", Pema said, resting her head on Tenzin's shoulder

"Rohan.", he said.

Vigilante watches the scene from near the doorway, before entering, "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but more airships are coming.", he said.

Tenzin looks down at Rohan.

"Everything's not gonna be fine, is it, Daddy?", Ikki said worried.

"Don't worry, young airbender.", Vigilante growled surprisingly gently, "If the Equalist's want to get your family, they have to go through me first."

* * *

Out on the courtyard, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami and Beifong watch the incoming airships as the Vigilante and Tenzin.

"What do you want to do, Tenzin?", Korra asked when they stood next to her.

"I need to protect my family, and get them as far away from this conflict as possible.", Tenzin said with a sigh, "If Amon got his hands on my children... I hate to even think of it."

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you.", Beifong said, "No arguments. You and your family are the last airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

"Thank you, Lin.", Tenzin said, before turning to the teens and Vigilante, "Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being."

"I'm not giving up.", Korra said determined.

"We are not giving up, but we can't fight this on our own.", Vigilante growled, "One man can't turn the tides, and it's a dangerous mentality to think so. That's why we need help and a plan."

"I sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon.", Tenzin said, "And once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war."

* * *

Sometime later, at a large drainage pipe near the bay, where Team Avatar and the Vigilante watch in dismay as Air Temple Island is raided.

Vigilante places his hand on Korra's shoulder, "Avatar, we should get moving.", he said and he escorts them into the tunnel.

Soon the skies above Republic City is filled with several Equalist airships. As on City Hall, with Equalist airships and mecha tanks around it. Hiroshi Sato is standing on the front steps, addressing a large crowd.

"It is a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters! Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has declared bending illegal and he has the Avatar and the Vigilante on the run. Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal! The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream. But we will prevail!"

The crowd cheers loudly in response as in the distance, on Aang Memorial Island where the statue of Aang wearing a large Amon mask, Equalist banners are hanging from Aang's staff.

* * *

 **Well there ya go, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Anyways, many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: Skeleton's In the Closet

**Greetings, benders and non-benders from across the Verse and** **welcome to Avatar: Duality.**

 **I was originally not planning to upload a chapter today, because of my birthday, but I thought... Eh, why not?**

 **Hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: Well seeing as Amon thinks Soshi is on his side, his company will be okay... Mitsuzo on the other hand...**

 **Niinjja: I was planning on making this story Soshi X Korra but... No brain! None of that! Do you want the shipping war of Avatar Heroes to repeat!?**

 **Lelouch of Zero: Well the Equalist really wanted to capture the last airbending master. Of course there is going to be a moment where Soshi is unmasked to his friends. As for the three who it will be interesting for. I guess Korra and Mako but who is the third? Happy to hear you like it!**

 **Girlbook: Sure thing chief!**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

"The Avatar's on the run? Can you fucking believe it!", Korra said, returning from a reconnaissance mission with Mako. Suddenly standing still, "Let's go back up there and knock some heads; they'll never know what hit 'em."

"Relax. General Iroh's coming with an entire fleet of battleships.", Mako said, "Then Amon will be the one who's running."

Pushing a particular brick on the wall, it slid open revealing one of Vigilante's Lair's.

This particular Lair had become a refuge for bender's and non-bender's alike, who wanted to escape the Equalist regime. Most of them were brought here after Vigilante helped them escape.

Some of the non-bender, had tried to help bender's by hiding them before being discovered by the Equalist's or defending their bending family members, friends, or just random strangers.

All over the city, as a sign of rebellion against Amon's regime, people had began to paint the stylized V that Beifong had painted on that spotlight. Showing their support for the Vigilante.

Asami and Bolin, who are sitting on crates. Asami is watching in amusement as Bolin plays with Pabu. She glares as she hears Korra and Mako approaching, before she and Bolin stand up and walk over to greet them.

"You two were gone a while.", Asami said suspiciously.

"We were doing reconnaissance.", Mako said, looking annoyed.

"Whatever.", she said irritably.

They were interrupted by the loud roar of a car, and soon the headlights of the Avenger came into view from a tunnel. Once it came to a stop, a few more refugees stepped out of the black tank along with the Vigilante.

He was holding a cloth against his upper arm, a dark crimson colored spot began to form on it.

At once Korra, walked up to him, "Your bleeding.", she said.

"No really? I thought I was leaking berry juice.", he growled as she guided him to the crates where Team Avatar stood. Siting him down on one of the crates, she removed his hand and cloth from his wound, she saw that it was a pretty deep cut, but nothing she couldn't heal using her waterbending.

"How did you got that?", Asami said worried, as she watched Korra bend a splash of water unto the wound.

"Equalist attempted to stab a child earthbender, I took the hit.", Vigilante growled, the water glowed as his wound began to heal, "At least I am still able to eat without a straw."

One of the hobbo's, one Korra had met on her first day in Republic City named Gommu stepped up, "Welcome back! Hope you worked up an appetite, 'cause dinner is served.", he said, handing a dish with stew on a crate for them,"Thanks so much for letting us hide out, Mr Vigilante sir!", as he began to hand out dinner to the other refugees.

"Your welcome Gommu.", Vigilante growled, as his wound finally healed, as he watched everyone eat dinner, being unable to join them because he would need to remove his helmet for that.

"Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami.", he growled as they eat, "I'm thinking, it's time we strike back."

Korra sighed in visible relief, happy to hear they'll finally be making a stand. "What's the plan?", she asked.

"A show of force. One that can be seen by the whole city.", he growled, Korra nodded, understanding crossing her soft features, "Amon has been using Air Temple island as a base of operations ever since they took it from us. That, along with the Memorial island can be seen by the entire city. We take both down. We cripple Amon's public image even further."

"And we can draw him out.", Asami said.

"Wait!...", Bolin said confused, "Doesn't Amon basically live on the island now?"

"I have been watching his patterns.", Vigilante growled, "He uses the island to take benders bending away, but he doesn't stay there, he goes back to the city every night."

"But if he isn't on the island when we take it then what's the point?", Mako asked.

"It's not the point to defeat them. It's about sending a message.", Vigilante growled, "That while we may be outnumbered, we are certainly not outmatched. Amon has to be taken down publicly, we take him out outside of the view of the populace and all it'll do is make him a martyr. We need to make sure any lingering followers won't rise to try and keep the movement going once we take him out."

"So...", Mako said, "We are doing this to make a political statement?"

"Yes.", Vigilante growled, "And to take your home back."

Korra punched her own palm, determination crossing her face, "Let's fucking do it then!", she smirked, "When do we start?"

"I'll come get you all when everything is prepared.", Vigilante said, standing up, "There is something we still need to prepare."

* * *

That evening, Korra is sitting next to Naga when she hears footsteps and sees Mako walking toward her.

"Can't sleep either?", Mako asked.

"No, I have this awful pit in my stomach.", she said, as Mako took a seat next to her.

"Me too.", he admitted.

"It's so crazy. A few months ago I was in the South Pole practicing for my firebending test.", she said, somewhat happily before turning sad, "And now I'm in the middle of an all-out war."

"I know, we didn't even know each other then.", Mako said, and what he told her next surprised her the most, "And now, I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're the most loyal, brave, and selfless person I've ever known."

"I-I think you're pretty incredible too, but... you already knew that.", she said surprised, before letting out a deep sigh, "...I am just glad Soshi got away from all this before things got really messy."

Mako rolled his eyes in annoyance upon hearing that name. "Speaking of Soshi, I need to talk with you about him.", he began, "Don't you think it's strange he leaves just as the Equalist launch their all-out attack? Before he left, we got in a bit of a argument, and it ended with me pinned on the ground by him."

Now it was her turn to look annoyed, "Your telling me he is an Equalist?", she said, "If he was, why would they have allowed him to be thrown in jail?"

"To throw of suspicion off himself.", Mako pointed out, "But I don't think he is just an member... I think he might be Amon himself."

At this, Korra became furious, "What!? Where is your evidence of that?"

"W-Well he has a motive and we never see them together.", he said, "During the attack on the Pro-bending arena, I noticed that his privet box was empty, and I just know he is hiding something."

"That's a whole lot of bullshit! Your just jealous of him!", Korra said, "We have never seen him together with the Vigilante, and you don't think they are the same person, right?"

"That's because the Vigilante is a bender.", Mako said, "And he has nothing I would be jealous of."

"I think you should get some sleep somewhere else.", Korra told him coldly, turning away from her and leaning back against Naga's side, looking angry.

* * *

A thick fog was hanging over Yue Bay, as Team Avatar were riding one of the Vigilante's black boat's towards Air Temple island.

As the boat sped through the water, the five prepped themselves for any resistance they would find. No words were shared, just looks. Asami refused to look at Mako, instead focusing on the island ahead. Mako steals glances at her, sadness in his eyes.

"We are here.", Asami said, finding the Island looming overhead.

"I am going ahead.", Vigilante growled, shooting a water tendril and pulling himself up the island.

Landing one of the roofs, Vigilante spotted two Equalist near the staircase, guarding the entrance to the island.

"Alright here's one for you.", one Equalist said to his buddy, "Avatar Korra or Asami Sato?"

"I would say... Avatar Korra.", the second Equalist said, "I prefer a Water Tribe girl. You can tell from her body that she works out, and I like myself a fit girl."

"From what I heard, she is too much of a tomboy.", the first Equalist said, "I prefer Asami Sato. She looks like a princess from the Fire Nation, and she can take care of herself, and those green eyes."

"Yeah sure, but would you really want Hiroshi Sato as your father-in-law?", the second asked.

Vigilante dropped down behind them, grabbing one from behind and smashing his head against the stone floor, before using a water tendril to grab the second Equalist around his neck and throwing him against a stone pillar.

More Equalist came out of the temple, as the Vigilante charged towards them, he was joined by the rest of Team Avatar.

Bolin plants his feet firmly on the ground before kicking a wall of earth towards the Equalist, spreading them over the field.

Asami evades a strike, electrifing her attack before sending him with a kick crashing to the ground. Mako strikes an Equalist before sending a blast to an approaching Equalist.

Vigilante stands back-to-back with Korra, using a water tendril to throw one up, which Korra kicked down to the watery void below. As she landed back on the ground, she sends several rocks flying towards the the Equalist and soon enough all of the Equalist were defeated.

"Come on.", Vigilante growled, "We have work to do."

* * *

After securing the Equalists, the group explored the temple, finding the communicator equipment down the hall, in Tenzin's office.

"Figures Amon would set the radio up there.", Asami said, taking a seat in front of the radio, adjusting a few knobs before standing and gesturing to the chair, "Your on Korra."

But the Avatar seemed to be hesitant about making the speech. "Korra."

She turned to the Vigilante, "You can do this. If it helps, don't think about it like making a speech. Think of it as if you were talking to Soshi Shuang.", he said, surprisingly gently, "You can do this."

Korra took a deep sigh, then taking a seat in the chair. "People of Republic City. This, is Avatar Korra. Many of you may believe that I have gone into hiding, that I am running from the Equalists. That is not true, and tonight, we proved that."

"I, a small group along with the Vigilante took back Air Temple Island from Amon and his men. Proving that not only are we not afraid, but that you shouldn't be either."

"The Equalists have lied to you, they have fed you these poisonous ideas that benders and non-benders cannot and should not live together, that somehow just because some of us have been born different, they are treated better than the rest of the world. That isn't true. Everyone does have a right to be treated equally, everyone does have a right to be treated fairly. But that goes both ways."

"How you're treated does not depend on whether you're a bender or a not, but on who you are. And as Avatar I am taking a stand. Because I am your Avatar, whether you are bender or non-bender. It is my duty to protect all of you, and I make a promise right now, that I will. The island are only the beginning. Soon we will take the city back, for everyone, for all of you. I promise that."

She give a deep sigh, stepping back from the seat before joining her friend near the window, giving a magnificent view of Aang Memorial island.

"Nicely done, Korra!", Bolin said.

"Indeed.", Vigilante growled, holding up his hand, "Now to add the final touch.", he snapped his finger and an explosion rocked the statue.

The mask on the statue began to burn in the stylized V that had been painted all over town, before the remain fell off, shattering once it it the ground as the Equalist flags burned.

* * *

As Mako, Bolin and Asami went to get some food from the kitchen, Vigilante moved the unconscious bodies of the Equalist into the basement. Before scouting out the island to make sure there would be no Equalist hiding anywhere on the island. To his surprise he was joined by Korra.

The two walked mostly in silence as they scouted the area. Walking back into the temple, heading for the attic.

"Vigil, can I ask you something?", she asked, as he lift a wooden panel on a wall, "Why are you doing all this? Putting on that mask every night and go out and fight against crime?"

Vigilante went silent for a moment, pausing his climb.

"My parent's always told me there was nothing out there, nothing to fear. But the night they were murdered I caught a glimpse of something. I've looked for it ever since. I went around the world, searched in all the shadows.", Vigilante growled, "And there is something out there in the darkness, something terrifying, something that will not stop until it gets revenge... Me. I go out and fight so that no child will ever have to go through what happened to me."

They climb up through the attic's trapdoor, and to their surprise they weren't alone. Against the end of the attic, locked behind bars, sitting on the floor was Tarrlok.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me.", the ex-councilman said dryly.

"We had no idea you were here.", Korra said, walking up to the cell, "Are there other prisoners on the island?"

"No, I'm the only one.", he said.

"And what would make you so special?", Vigilante growled, noticing the sign of having his bending removed on Tarrlok.

"What makes me so special?", Tarrlok said with a dark chuckle, "I am Amon's brother."

Korra gasps as Vigilante crossed his arms, "Explain."

"Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe.", Tarrlok said, surprising the two, "He's a waterbender and a bloodbender, just like I was."

"How long have you known this?", Vigilante said, stepping forward to Tarrlok's cell.

He bends his head down, "Not until after he captured me.", he said, "It all began with my father, Yakone. With the help of his former gang, he escaped prison, faked his death and underwent surgery to change his appearance. He assumed a new identity, and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe."

"That's where he met, my mother, a warm, caring woman. Before long, they started a family together. Amon was the firstborn, under the name Noatak. I was born three years later. Noatak was a good-natured kid, always looking out for me, those were the good years. Before my brother and I discovered we were waterbenders. At first we were excited by our new abilities, but our training brought out a different side of my father."

Vigilante could imagine how Yakone would push a young Tarrlok and Noatak to extremes no child should have to be push to.

"Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally. When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip far away from our home. There he told us his true identity was Yakone, Republic City's most notorious crime boss, and that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill."

"He claimed it was the most powerful and feared form of bending in the world. It was declared illegal thanks to that coward, Katara. That our family has the strongest line of bloodbenders in history. That our destiny was to become bloodbenders, to claim Republic City and to destroy the Avatar, to avenge him."

"The good days were behind us. Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed 'hunting trip', where he secretly trained us in bloodbending. We kept the truth from my mother."

"A few years later, my father taught us to bloodbend anytime, without the need of the full moon. We practiced constantly, and I hated every minute of it. I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother, however, seemed to revel in this newfound power. He was a prodigy, mastering my father's psychic bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen."

"Even though Noatak was my father's favorite, it wasn't any easier for him. He carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and demands. Something changed in Noatak over the years; the loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to extremes, and one day, he made us bloodbend each other."

"After Noatak bloodbend me, I couldn't do the same to him. My father called me a disgrace, a weakling. But it was then that Noatak bloodbended our father. Noatak wanted to run away, but I couldn't leave mother behind. I begged him to stay, but he left me and ran off into the blizzard."

"My father and I searched for days, but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in that storm. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother. My father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, his hopes for revenge withered. And he passed away, a few years later."

"That's... That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard.", Korra admitted.

"Avatar Korra.", Tarrlok spoke again, "I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world."

"How did you came to the conclusion that Amon is your brother?", Vigilante growled.

"When he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar.", Tarrlok explained, "I later recognized it as my brother's bloodbending grip... I don't know how he does it, but then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak."

"How in the world do we beat him?", Korra said, "Any attack we throw at him, he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender."

"There is another way to beat him.", Vigilante growled, "We know the truth about him. If we expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters we undermine this whole revolution."

* * *

Team Avatar had gathered around a table, where Vigilante was sitting as he explained the details of the next stage.

"The Equalist has a fleet of aircraft's waiting to destroy any United Forces ships entering Republic City water's.", Vigilante explained.

"How do you know that?", Mako asked suspiciously.

"Because I listen in on Equalist communications.", Vigilante told him sharply, "We need to ground those aircrafts. Otherwise the Republic Fleet would never be able to retake the city. The airfield is over this mountain range. We need to split up if we want to take Amon out as well."

"Bolin and Asami will go to the airfield, while Korra, Mako and me take Tarrlok to the rally.", he said, seeing nobody was disagreeing with him, "Everyone get ready, we leave at dawn."

They walk out of the room, Asami lingers momentarily. "It's time to take down my father.", she said, somewhat bitterly.

"Sato."

She turned around to see that it was the Vigilante. "If you rather not face your father, you can say so.", he said gently.

"No... I'll be fine.", she said, shaking her beautiful head.

Vigilante nodded, "Alright. If you need to talk, I will be waiting at the docks.", he said, walking past her.

* * *

 **During the conversation with Korra and Mako, I am just imagining Soshi laughing his ass off.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **And fine, here's the Avengers: Infinity Wars meme.**

"Indeed.", Vigilante growled, holding up his hand, "Now to add the final touch.", he snapped his finger and an explosion rocked the statue.

"Mr. Shuang.", Bolin said, "I don't feel so good."


	12. Chapter 12: The Masked Men

**Greetings, benders and non-benders from across the Verse and** **welcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality.**

 **This chapter can be seen as the Season 1 finally, but as with all my stories, you can just continued to read Season 2 in this story. Hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: It's updated. I just get distracted a... Oh, look shiny!**

 **Lelouch of Zero: I know! Soshi wears a mask, but not Amon's. Yeah, Mako is butthurt over getting his ass handed to him by Soshi, and despise what he claims, he is jealous of Soshi. As for their reaction... I have something planned.**

 **Girlbook: Actually this story was going to be Soshi X Amon... Just kidding, the pairing is going to be Soshi X Korra. And I am on it, chief!**

 **ZILLAFAN: I thought he was closes to Spidy's personality, but what you said made me laugh.**

 **Niinjja: No problem, I read and responded to every Reviews, the good, the bad and the nasty. And I agree with you, there isn't enough OCXAsami on this site. Hmm... I haven't done a Spider-Man like or a Doctor Strange like OC yet... I got an idea! Clark! Get Josh Keaton on the phone!**

 **TragicFiction: I aim to please.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Early in the morning in the lair, Mako is wearing a Equalist uniform. Bolin walks up to Mako and they hug.

"Love you, little bro.", he said.

In the background, the Vigilante looked on from his black tank, where next to it were Korra and Asami.

"Love you back, big bro.", Bolin said before walking to the others, "Korra, Amon is a nasty dude. Be careful."

"I will.", she said, giving Bolin a hug.

"Asami.", Mako said, and the beautiful girl turned to face him, "I'm sorry things got so messed up between us, but whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you."

"I care about you, too.", Asami said, kissing him.

Vigilante vault out of the Avenger, "Asami, Bolin.", he began to talk, "If you're going into the mountains, you should take the Avenger. It's an all terrain vehicle, and it can take multiple mecha tank's head on."

"We are taking the Avenger!?", Bolin shouted, "I promise I will take good care of her!"

"Asami, your driving.", Vigilante told her, "Don't try to use the cannon or the ice suppressor, they don't work unless your an fire or waterbender. But I put in a few upgrades that should work."

He headed towards a nearby black van. Opening the back of the van, where Tarrlok was sitting, "You ready?"

"Yeah.", Tarrlok said.

The Vigilante turned to the gathered people, "This is is people, this is how we make a stand. Amon will continue to wreak havoc on our city if we don't stop him.", he growled, "It's time to take some action, it time to set Republic City free!"

* * *

Inside the Pro-bending Arena guarded by an Equalist airship and mecha tanks. Korra and Mako wear Equalist disguises, Vigilante and Tarrlok stand guard on a balcony with their hands behind their backs. They nod at each other, ready to expose Amon as a fraud.

"Show time.", Vigilante growled, as Amon rises from beneath the platform.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion!", he said as the crowd cheers, "When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world..."

"That's a lie, Amon!", Korra shouted, "Or should I call you Noatak?"

Amon's eyes widen as he looked towards the balcony where the Vigilante, Korra, Mako and Tarrlok are standing on. They both proceed remove their chi blocker masks.

"It's been enough Noatak.", Tarrlok began, before addressing the crowd, "Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away. He uses bloodbending to do it, Amon is a waterbender."

The crowd gasps in surprise.

"You're desperate, Avatar.", Amon spoke, "Using a known bloodbender and corrupt politician to make up stories about me is a pathetic last resort."

"Your family wasn't killed by a firebender.", Tarrlok said, "His father was Yakone, and he is my older brother."

Some of the Equalist's foot soldiers sports doubting look at first before inquiringly looking at Amon.

"An amusing tale, councilman but I will show you the truth.", Amon said, he removes his hood, unties his mask and takes it off.

The crowd gasps in surprise as his scarred face is shown, "This is what a firebender did to me.", he said, pointing to his scar.

"What?", Korra said, taken aback in surprise looking at the Vigilante.

But he raised his hand, snapping his finger and a pipe burst open, drenching the stage in water. "Have you planted that explosive's all over the city!?", Mako shouted in surprise.

The crowd shouted angrily at them, but the result was what the Vigilante had hoped for. The water washes away his 'scar'.

"The scar is fake.", Vigilante said, gesturing to Amon who looked angrily at him, "I noticed right away it was make-up. Impressive make-up, but noticeable to the trained eye."

The crowd became rowdy as Amon raised his hand, obscuring him from view with a blanket of mist that covered the entire stage. Mako tries to stop him by firebending, but he misses every shot.

"Keep an eye on Tarrlok.", Vigilante said, throwing a water tendril, "I am going after him.",

"Not without me, you aren't.", Korra said.

He didn't had time to argue, he picked her up and jumped over the railing. Korra heart started beating faster as she started getting anxious that she placed her hands around his hip to hold on tighter. She gave a small sadistic smile and then dove from the ledge.

She hugged herself closer to him as they were swinging upwards, the ground still many meters away from them. Shooting another water tendril, they changed course slightly so that they come crashing through the only emergency exit Amon could have taken.

Standing in the hallway, Korra let go of the Vigilante as he freezes the door behind them. "No one will be following after us.", Vigilante said, turning back to Korra, "He can't gone have far. We split up, and once one of us find him, give a yell and we take him out together."

She nodded before she watched him run in the opposite direction, "Hey, Vigil.", he stopped in his tracks, turning around to look at her, "Be careful."

"You too, Korra.", he said, before continuing to run.

Korra rushed through a hallway, keeping her eyes and ear open for the slightest sound of movement. Suddenly she was thrown against the wall, where she slid to the ground.

Getting to her knees, she saw Amon approach her, "You foolish girl.", he said, his posture clearly showing he was barley able to control his anger, "You and that masked freak fucked everything up!"

"Ironic. You calling Vigil a masked freak.", Korra said, standing up, before attacking Amon with a continued blasts of fire.

Amon dodges each attack and bloodbends Korra into submission by lifting her into the air. He slams her on the ground, against a wall where she crashed through bags filled with sand.

A painful burning sensation filled Korra's eyes, blinding her. But that was the least of her problems as she felt herself be bloodbend into a kneeling position on the floor.

Amon walks around Korra and places his hand on her neck. Placing his other hand on her forehead. Korra opens her eyes wide as screams filled the room.

* * *

On the Equalist airfield, Bolin was busy making sure no planes would be able to leave, taking on the Equalist as Asami in the Avenger, was facing off against her father in a mecha tank.

"Asami, what do you think you're doing?", Hiroshi said, "You are aiding the very people who took your mother away!"

"You don't feel love for Mom anymore!", Asami said angrily, "You're too full of hatred."

"You ungrateful, insolent child!", Hiroshi said enraged.

Hiroshi controls the mecha tank to advance to Asami

Asami tries to stop him by launching a wire, but missed. Asami's eyes widen in fear as Hiroshi's tank hits, throwing the Avenger away, which came to a stop in the snow.

"Do you know why your mother died!?", Hiroshi shouted, "Because Qipian Shuang wanted a piece of land that I owned, because there is were he wanted his new tower. But when I refused, he send the many triads to put pressure on me."

Asami's eyes widen, testing the engine if it was still working.

"He ordered the break in, where one of the firebender's killed your mother. I knew he did it, but I didn't had any prove.", Hiroshi said, aiming one of the mech's arms at the Avenger, "All I could do was watch as that smug bastard got away with murdering your mother and getting everything he wanted. The only sad thing about his murder is that they didn't got that damn son of his."

As Hiroshi is going to hit Asami with his mecha tank's right hand, Bolin sends a rock to the mecha tank's hand to stop it.

"Mr. Sato, you are a horrible father!", Bolin said, while throwing rocks with earthbending.

Asami gains momentum and attacks her father. She successfully throws him away using her the Avenger's booster's. Shooting a hook that forced the opening of the mecha tank.

Hiroshi looks with fear at his daughter while Asami looks at him with hatred.

Her gaze eventually changes into pity as Hiroshi tries to attack her, but Asami is able to dodge it with a drift, which he used as a diversion in order to attempt an escape.

"You really are a horrible father.", Asami said sadly and regretfully, launching an electrified bola that renders Hiroshi unconscious as the Sato daughter sheds a tear.

* * *

Back in the Pro-bending Arena, the Vigilante rushed down the halls to where he had heard fighting coming from. To his horror he saw Korra slump on the ground, at the feet of Amon.

"I told you I would destroy you.", Amon said, "Finally, you are powerless.", Korra tries to hit Amon, but is too weak from the loss of her bending to do it and misses.

"Noatak!", Vigilante growled in anger, runs forward to attack Amon. Right before he gets there, however, Amon glares at him and he is lifted into the air with bloodbending.

Amon casts the Vigilante aside into a pile of wood and walks toward him. As the Vigilante recovered, Amon began to bloodbend him just as the Vigilante manages to electrocute him with lightning strong enough to throw him away.

Using this moment, Vigilante rushed over to Korra, who was still blinded from the sand. "Vigil...", she said weakly, "My bending..."

"Everything will be all right.", he said, he was about to pick her up when she was dragged away from him like a ragdoll, before being lifted in the air.

"I'm impressed. Your truly the only one who has ever gotten the better of me like that.", Amon said, holding Korra floating next to him, "You have seen my true self. Now it's your turn.

Vigilante growled in anger, weighting his options.

"No!", Korra shouted, clearly in pain, "Don't listen to him, Vigil. You need to remain a symbol. You can't give in to him, I am not worth it."

"Unless you want the Avatar to die, you remove that mask and surrender.", Amon said, tightening his grip on Korra's neck, "Prove that you care, take off your mask. Let us all see the man who you really are."

To their surprised, a most unusual sound came from the Vigilante, Republic City's defender, he let out a chuckle. "That's where you are wrong, Korra.", he said, removing his hood.

Putting his finger's to the side of his mask, Vigilante let the front of his helmet slide off, revealing his face to the unmasked Equalist leader.

Amon's expression upon seeing the true face of his enemy shocked him to say the least. "This must be some kind of... trick. You... You can't be the Vigilante... I trusted you, I let you into my inner circle, I cared for you like a brother.", but his face soon turned to an ugly mask of hate, "But of course. Now I understand, as the Vigilante, you can prey upon the weak, the defenseless. Just like your father did!"

"I am nothing like my father!", Soshi growled, he felt that Amon is trying to bloodbend him into submission.

But he resisted, throwing a fire blast forcing Amon to drop Korra. She landed with a thud, the tears from her eyes had cleared up her vision enough to see the Vigilante and Amon brawling it out.

Blocking a punch from Amon, but he was kicked into the stomach with a knee. Soshi caught his other hand. Amon headbutted his Soshi, breaking his nose. He threw a punch against Amon's face, sending him through a window, but with the tight grip Amon had, Soshi was dragged him along with him.

The two crash on the hard pavement behind the Pro-bending arena. Ignoring the pain and the taste of copper in his mouth. Soshi stood up, seeing Amon stand up as well.

"You can't bloodbend me, Amon.", Soshi growled, dropping into his fighting stance, "I am not a bloodbender, but I have studied the theory and I know how to counter it."

"I don't need bloodbending to kill a traitor like you.", Amon said, whipping the blood from his nose, "No more talk, no more lies, the only truth is in your death!"

In his rage Amon begins with an all-out assault, but Soshi block and dodge the first and second strike, before counterattacking with a quick spinning kick, sending Amon crashing into the ground.

Soshi decides to come closer to end the battle quickly, but Amon blocks his dropping punch. With his free hand, Soshi attempted to blast Amon with fire, but he was quickly thrown against the wall.

Quickly standing up, Amon pins Soshi against the wall and repeatedly punch him his the face, kneeing him in the stomach before throwing him against the railing. Soshi sends fire blast at Amon, who dodges his fireballs and tries to attack with once again, but Soshi evaded the strike against his face. Punching him against the stomach, Amon's chest was burned by a fiery spinning kick from Soshi, making the Equalist leader stagger back.

Using the opening, Soshi spin kicks his opponent multiple times, and finally blasts him with a mighty fireball.

Badly wounded Amon is finished when Soshi unleashed a giant stream of fire. Sending him slumming against the wall. Soshi collapses against the railing, exhausted, but victorious.

"I guess that's it...", Amon said, looking up from his defeated position, "I really wanted everyone to be equal, you know?"

"Both our father's set us on this path.", Soshi growled, realizing he might have become the same as Noatak, if he didn't had someone like Mitsuzo.

"...I know you used me, and I should hate you for that.", Amon continued to talk, "But I don't, because I enjoyed the time we spend together, Soshi. Did you, ever think of me as your friend?"

"As strange as it sounds... Yes.", Soshi said, using his normal voice, "Of course you were my friend."

Amon was silent for a moment, letting the answer wash over him before letting out a chuckle, "You might be even more messed up than me.", he chuckled before turning to laughter, not one of malice but one of genuine happiness.

Soshi couldn't help but laugh a little himself.

Hearing the sound of footsteps coming towards their location, the Vigilante let himself fall over the railing, heading towards the ice cold deep waters down below.

* * *

The United Forces had just arrived in the city, along with Tenzin and Beifong, prepared for an all-out war, only to find that the Equalist uprising was already put a stop to. Instead they helped to bring order back to the city and restraining the remaining Equalists.

Back on Air Temple island, were Korra was hugging Naga as the other Team Avatar member's, Tenzin and Beifong were standing around her.

"I can't believe Amon got you.", Beifong said.

"You saved Republic City.", Tenzin tried to assure him, "Amon is being placed in a maximum security cell at a top secret location. For as long as he lives, he is never going to see the light of day again.."

"I didn't... Vigilante defeated him after unmasking himself to save me.", Korra said sadly, lowering her head. Tenzin places arm around the Avatar's shoulders, and she covers his hand with hers.

"When we got to Amon, the Vigilante was nowhere to be found.", Beifong said, surprised he would have risked his real identity to save someone.

Korra looks sadly at the ground. She stops and eyes everyone upon noticing all the people staring back at her.

"It's going to be all right Korra.", Tenzin said.

"No, it's not.", she said, and began to walk away.

Mako wants to talk to Korra, but he hesitates at first. He becomes determined and walks after her Korra.

"Korra, wait.", he said.

"Go away!", Korra said angrily.

"I will.", he said, "But I just want you to know, I'm here for you."

"No, I mean, go away, back to the city. Get on with your life.", she said, much to his confusion, "I'm not the Avatar anymore. You don't need to do me any favors.", she began to walk away.

"I don't care if you're the Avatar or not!", Mako shouted, making her stop and turn around, "Listen, when Tarrlok took you I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again, I realized... I love you, Korra."

Korra looks shocked before running away, "I-I can't.", she shouted before running away.

* * *

She arrives on a cliff above the sea. A tear rolls down her face and the glistening tear falls into water below. Korra sits on the ground and begins crying. She set in silence until she heard the sound of a wave and the sound of boots landing on the ground.

She looked up and was startled when she saw the Vigilante, with his mask back on, squatting in front of her.

"Your alright.", she said, sounding relieved and happy.

"So are you.", Vigilante said, his tone soft, "I am sorry. I am so sorry, Korra."

"For what?", Korra asked.

"It's because of me Amon took your bending away.", he said, looking down, "I should have been faster, I should have been better... I could have stopped him."

"Y-you did everything you could.", Korra tried to assure him, "T-Thank you, for unmasking yourself to safe me."

"You would have done the same for me.", Vigilante said, his fingers taking a hold of her hand, they both squeezed hard.

A jolt of energy sprang from him, entering Korra and something entered him. The Vigilante's eyes behind his mask began to glow.

Korra's own deep blue eyes where glowing in white, showing she had entered the Avatar State. She sends a blast of air, fire, earth, and bending the sea at the bottom of the cliff to make a large wave.

 _"What did you do?"_

The question was Korra's, but it didn't came from her own mouth. The question was inside Vigilante's own head.

 _"I... I don't know."_

It was the same for Korra, his answer came from inside her own head.

When Korra exits the Avatar State, she see that the Vigilante had disappeared. Looking behind her, she saw Mako smiling at her.

"I love you too.", Korra said as she hugs him. Pressing her lips against Mako's, his warm breath mingling with hers. His arms wrapped around Korra as they kissed.

When he pulled away, he had a delicate smile on his face, and love in his eyes. For some reason, something inside Korra roared, as if something was crawling at the insides of her stomach.

Looking down over the see, she thought she saw a dark shade disappear into it, making its way back to the city.

* * *

Deep inside the mountain range surrounding Republic City, Beifong walks up to a metal door, stepping into an elevator. One ride later, she arrived underground, she walks up to another metal doorway, which a White Lotus sentry opens to reveal a wall.

She approaches the wall and the door behind her is lifted down. The elevator brings her down to where see could see Noatak, now wearing a a grey jumpsuit, laying on a bench in his prison as he read a book.

He was separated from her by two walls of extra strong glass. A single small slid was made for his three meals a day. The police Chief walked over to the nearby telefoon, which Noatak picked up.

"Greetings, Chief Beifong.", Noatak said, "What brings you here?"

"You know damn well what.", Beifong said, "The Avatar told us that you saw the Vigilante's face. That you were shocked to see who he really was."

Noatak gave a dark chuckle, "Then let me spare you some of your valuable time.", he said, looking at her through the glass, "The Vigilante's identity will never be known to you. I will never tell you people who he really is."

Knowing she wouldn't get anything out of him for now, Beifong left as Noatak sat back on his bench and began to read his book.


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermath

**Greetings, benders and non-benders from across the Verse and** **welcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality.** **Hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: Glad you liked it. Yes, Soshi gave Korra her bending back, but he didn't get any new powers. He just used water bending to propel himself through the water. Really? No demands?**

 **Niinjja: Sorry about that, but I have started to think of a OCxAsami story. It's just going to take some time to write. And I am still happy to have you for this story.**

 **The Storm Master 567: I liked the ending with Amon alive as well. And yeah, its sad but Soshi can always go cry in a big pile of money.**

 **Girlbook: Happy to hear it is getting interesting. And if Soshi is ever going to reveal his secret identity will have to remain a secret for now. As for a love triangle, yeah it's going to be KorraXSoshiXAmon... Okay I will stop with the SoshiXAmon jokes now. But yeah, there is going to be a love triangle. And I am on it chief.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: Life of a superhero is never easy, but Soshi is going to get there. Yeah, the mind link is going to be something Soshi isn't going to be happy about. I liked the relationship that Soshi and Amon had going on as well.**

 **TragicFiction: No Korra doesn't know that the Vigilante is Soshi, not yet anyway. Yeah, Korra X Mako is happening, I still have a few ideas inside my head from my previous story, but I couldn't use them because being jealous would be majorly out of character for Jason at that point. And I am on it.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Korra was standing on a roof at the docks of Republic City. She was overlooking an older looking warehouse. From the outside it didn't look like much, in fact it looked abandoned, but it was far from it.

The past two weeks have been spend to crush what was left of Amon's Equalists, even though Amon was outed as a bender and most of the Equalists had either been arrested or had disappeared, some still remained. Factions that continued to operate out of small, seemingly ordinary buildings across the city. This warehouse was one.

Over the week, the remaining factions had been taken down each, this hopefully would be the last one.

Korra jumped off the roof, a water tendril shot from her wrist slinging down through a window. As she landed she took down two Equalists with a single fiery sweep of her legs. She caught the strike from an Equalist, then throwing him into another one, sending them out of the window. With a blast of fire, she send the other slamming against the ceiling.

Using a water tendril, she used the momentum to preform a flying kick, then sending a water blast to freeze the last one against the wall.

Korra eye's narrowed as she looked around the area, not seeing anymore Equalists. Sneaking further down the hall, not encountering any more Equalists. She stopped in front of one particular door. She opened the door, allowing moonlight to flood the small room.

She looked around the room, and she saw a group of children, each blinking and squinting against the sudden cascade of light.

 _"Those monsters."_ , Korra thought, pulling out a communicator to give a call to Tenzin, "Warehouse is secured. Bring in the police."

She then stepped inside and motioning towards the door, "Come on kids, I am getting you out of here.", she growled.

They all shot up, rushing for the doorway immediately. Once the last of them rushed out, Korra went after them.

At the entrance, she waited for the police to arrive before fleeing back into the shadows.

She watched from a nearby roof as the kids where being guided to a waiting Police Trucks.

Among the force, she could see Mako talking with newly reinstated Chief Beifong, currently staring wide-eyed at the wave of children washing out of the warehouse. She focused her gaze on the young firebender as she heard someone land next to her.

"Tenzin.", she growled, turning away from the roof, and walking over to the older man.

"This should be the last of the Equalists. I'm glad I took a chance on this... this collaboration of ours.", the master airbender said, as Korra stood across from him, "Keep doing what you have been doing and the rest of Republic City will start to see you like I and many others already do. As a hero."

"I am no hero, Tenzin.", Korra growled, shooting a water tendril from her wrist, "I am just a man in a suit, trying to do the right thing."

"Maybe you'll see it yourself one day.", Tenzin said sadly, "But I have to warn you. President Raiko wants to talk with you, he as already tried to have me and Avatar Korra arrange a meeting."

"Raiko will be waiting for a long time then.", Korra growled, pulling herself up before swinging away.

As she swung past a window, Korra was shocked when instead of her own reflection, she saw the Vigilante.

* * *

Korra's eyes shot open wide as she was laying down in her bed. Throwing the covers off herself. She sat up before getting out of bed. She rubbed her face as she walked over to the window were in the distance the brilliantly lit up skyline of Republic City can be seen.

It had been nearly six months since the defeat of Amon. Since then the council was disbanded and the United Republic elected its first president, Raiko. And she and her new boyfriend Mako have been the talk of the town, if Republic wasn't voicing its approval of it's silent guardian, the Vigilante.

This hadn't been the first time Korra had dreamed of being the Vigilante. Though she doubted they were even dreams. Every time she had those dreams, she had read in the newspaper the following day about that exact same event having taken place during the night.

The months had progressed without real incident. She hadn't any contact with the Vigilante since their last encounter, when he had somehow restored her bending.

Though the relation between Soshi and Mako hadn't become any better. Though luckily, he and Mako only ever making any kind of contact when we would cross each other's paths was when Mako was heading off or coming back from work.

Soshi had theorized Mako was jealous of him because he was spending more time with his girlfriend than Mako was. Because of Mako's jealous nature, it led to more then a few fights between him and Korra.

It was usually that Korra and Soshi could spend a few several hours before Mako would come back and find them spending time, he would become frustrated and storm off. This resulted in either in Korra becoming distraught, she would go after him, they would argue, storm off mad and then the two would kiss and makeup.

She was just happy that Soshi didn't seem to be bothered by it, but she found it to become tiring. _"Maybe he isn't the right one..."_ , Korra thought, thinking of a certain masked man.

* * *

The following morning, Korra had just woken up, walking to the dining hall when she heard someone shouted, "Ahoy!"

"Uncle Bumi!", Ikki shouted, as she and her siblings speed past the young Avatar.

"Kids!", Bumi shouted, he ducked down to wrap his nieces and nephew into a bear hug, "Well hello Avatar Korra!"

After wrestling himself away from the kids, Commander Bumi came up to Korra, a wide, manic grin on his face. "Commander Bumi.", she said, sticking her hand out, which he immediately bypassed to wrap me in a back breaking hug.

"Oh there's no need for that!", Bumi said, "We are all friends here! And it isn't 'Commander' Bumi anymore. Didn't you hear? I'm Retired!"

Korra patted him on the back as best she could, all the while trying to catch her breath. "Congrats. But do you mind putting me down?"

"Of course.", Bumi said, realizing her. A sheepish smile replacing his manic one, "Now who wants to help me find my prude of a brother.",

The airbending kids yelled happily, and they went to follow their uncle, wandering the temple with Bumi shouting, "Tenzin!"

Korra followed, if only out of odd curiosity.

* * *

Soshi had arrived on Air Temple Island, he had been invited him over for breakfast but when he walked in the direction of the dining hall when he run into Tenzin.

"Morning, Tenzin.", Soshi greeted, with a slight bow.

"Good morning, Soshi.", Tenzin said, already in his yellow and orange robes, "Your up early."

"Well I had a party that went on to the early hours, so I decided to come over right away.", Soshi explained, "Your up early as well."

"I never went to bed, I just got back.", Tenzin said, "You didn't hear it from me, but last night the Vigilante liberated a bunch of kids from a Equalist warehouse."

"What did those maniac's want with them?", Soshi asked, sounding disturbed.

"Train them to be Equalist foot soldiers of course.", Tenzin sighed, "Luckily they will be alright. The police are now trying to find their parents or any relatives they might have. If none can be found, they will be brought to the Mirai Institute for orphaned children."

"Now I am really happy I founded the Mirai Foundation years ago.", Soshi said with a content smile.

Tenzin laughed, but it soon faded when a voice shouted a greeting, "Oh, no!"

"What? What is it?", Soshi said a bit worried, looking over his shoulder in the direction the voice was coming from, before Tenzin grabbed him by the arm, tugging him aside.

Tenzin dragged Soshi through the halls, down one back corridor, and finally through one particularly small door.

"We need to hide!", he said, shoving Soshi in before following him, cramming the two in the already crammed broom closet.

"Tenzin.", Soshi said, as he attempted to make some space, "Not that I don't enjoy your company but why are we in the closet?"

"Because we are hiding.", Tenzin said, pressing his ear against the door.

"From what?", Soshi asked, as Tenzin cringed as someone yelled his name, "Who is that?"

"It's... It's my brother.", Tenzin finally admitted.

Soshi went silent for a second, "I am getting out."

"No! I need you to hide me!", Tenzin said.

"I need to have breakfast before meeting up with Asami for lunch, and me sitting in here with you isn't going to help hide you.", Soshi told him, "What is your problem with your brother anyway?"

The door to the closet was suddenly opened, the hall lights flooding the confined space as Tenzin and Soshi tumbled out. Looking up Soshi saw a man almost as tall as Tenzin. He wears a red military jacket with tan colored pants. His brown hair hung past his shoulders, and his beard wrapped around his chin from ear to ear.

"His deal is that he thinks I bug him constantly.", Bumi said, "Hello little brother."

Tenzin sighed heavily, "Hello... Bumi."

"So your Bumi.", Soshi said, sticking out his hand, "Soshi Shuang, nice to meet you."

Bumi took it, his eyes widening as his jaw dropped, "No way, Soshi Shuang? As in the prince of Republic City? The richest man in the entire world? Republic's most eligible bachelor?"

"All those things and them some.", Soshi said with a laugh.

"Honor to meet you, Soshi Shuang.", Bumi said shaking his hand, "Commander Bumi of the United Forces. Retired."

"Wait... Retired?", Tenzin said.

Bumi grinned, "That's right little brother, from now on it's round the clock Bumi!", the older brother said. Tenzin groaned, and the other two laughed.

* * *

After a quick breakfast, Soshi drove his car to one of Future Industries test fields where he saw a plane land before driving to a hangar where the mechanics. He got out of his car as he saw the Asami taking off her pilot helmet and walking to the man in blue overalls.

"I think these planes are finally ready to ship.", Asami said cheerfully, while resting her right hand on her hip, and holding her helmet in her left.

"I hate to mention the elephant-rhino in the room.", the engineer said in a dire, serious tone, "But since your father was thrown in prison, no company will work with us. We're nearly bankrupt."

"Don't worry.", Asami said, "I got a plan to put Future Industries back on top.", she confidently pats the man on his right shoulder with her left hand.

Asami walks away from the engineer. As soon as he can no longer see her face, her confident expression changes to one of sadness and worry.

"Your really in that much trouble?", Soshi said, starling the girl.

"Soshi!", the beautiful girl said surprised, "How much have you heard?"

"Enough...", he said, walking with her to his car, "If you had so much financial issues, why didn't you come to me?"

"I am sorry, but I am not desperate enough to be a charity case yet.", she said, a hint of pride in her voice.

"You think I am just going to give you money?", Soshi said, a bit offended, "Shuang Corp is going to enter a big deal with Varric. I can't give you full details yet, but let's just say that when the deal comes through, we could use an expert in making airships and Future Industries makes the best ones."

"You aren't worried to hurt Shuang Corps image by partnering with Future Industries?", she asked.

"Please, people are still holding those wild rumors about my parents against me.", Soshi said, rolling his eyes, holding the car door open for her, "I think anything sort of starting something like the Air Nomad Genocide would hurt my company's image."

She chuckled a little, as she got into the passenger seat and he took the wheel and the two drive off.

"Though I admit, I wouldn't kill all the airbender's again. There are only four, so that's not much of a challenge and I am pretty cool with all of them.", Soshi said as they head out of the test field and drove towards downtown.

"Then who would you commit genocide towards?", Asami asked, a bit of morbid curiosity.

"Sandbenders. Nothing against them or earthbenders but I hate sand.", Soshi told her simply, "It's coarse, rough, irritating and it gets everywhere! I have a bag that still has sand in it, it's been nearly a year since I went to the beach!"

"Have you tried turning it inside out?", Asami suggested.

"That's the first thing I tried!", Soshi said, before turning serious, "So Asami how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, and you?", Asami said.

"Asami, I want to know how you really are.", Soshi said, "I can see that you are hurting."

She looked taken back but responded, "I can handle myself Soshi. You don't need to worry about me I can take care of myself."

"Of that I have no doubt, but I am still going to be here to help you with your problems.", Soshi said, "Asami, do you want to discuss Mako and Korra's relationship?"

"There is nothing to discuss.", she abruptly said, "Mako dumped me for Korra. It was mutual. He didn't really love me any ways."

"But you should still try to find someone who cares about you and actually loves you.", Soshi said, coming to a stop near the restaurant they would be dining at, "You deserve to be loved."

She gained a smile as she gazed at him, "Thank you Soshi."

"Your welcome, Asami.", Soshi said, giving her a smile.

* * *

In the evening, Mako was driving a motorcycle, the police siren wailing as he gave chase to a truck. The rear door on the vehicle raises to reveal two men, one of the men makes circular motions with his hands to bend water from inside the truck.

As the liquid flows to him, the other man as he claps his hands together, rapidly transforming the water into a mist to hide the speeding truck from view.

As the mist fills the entire length of the street. Mako enters the fog. Water was still flowing out of it. One of the men forces his hand down, the water flowing onto the road, freezing as the truck travels along the street.

Mako gasps as his vehicle starts to slip on the ice. As the motor spins out of control, the driver uses his firebending to create a circle around him, melting the ice, and enabling him to regain control of the bike as its wheels find solid ground.

But from around a corner, the Avenger came drifting, joined the pursuit. The men in the truck looked terrified as the truck runs down a road blockade and narrowly misses an incoming police truck from a street to its right.

The Avenger speeds up, shooting ice shard from its side to destroy its tiers before ramming the truck to the side. It flipped over, before landing on the ground, heavy smoke comes from underneath the truck's hood.

Two of the three passengers are already lying in front of the destroyed vehicle, and the driver lets himself fall from out of the broken windshield. He attempted to escape but the Vigilante jumped from his car, tackling him to the ground, knocking him out.

"Vigilante.", Mako said, removing his helmet and pushing up his goggles, "I have orders to take you in."

The masked man gave a dark chuckle, "Right.", he growled, walking back to his car, "As if a post pubescent brat like you is going to take me in."

"Stop or I will use force.", Mako said, anger sipping into his voice.

"Come and try.", Vigilante growled, suddenly turning around, "You have one shot. Make it count because you won't get a second one."

Mako raised his fist to bend a blast of fire at the Vigilante, but his hand was pinned against his motorcycle by a quick ice blast from the masked man, before he went back to his tank, leaving the cop in his dust.

* * *

The following afternoon, Soshi was standing on the deck of the Shuang family yacht, heading for Air Temple Island.

"I am happy your coming with me, Mitsuzo.", Soshi said, looking over his shoulder to look at his butler, "You deserve a vacation."

"It's been a while since I went to the South Pole.", Mitsuzo said, joining him at the railing, "But remember what we talked about."

"Yeah, yeah. No Vigilante suit on this trip.", Soshi shoo the question off.

"You have one stored in your room, haven't you?", Mitsuzo asked dryly.

"No.", he responded, "I stored it in a secret Lair on board."

The older man shook his head in disbelieve, "Speaking of your secret identity.", he said, changing the subject, "I have noticed these past few weeks, you have been arresting people who Mako was trying to arrest."

"Just a coincidence.", he said, staring out over the ocean.

"Soshi, I know what your going through.", Mitsuzo said fatherly, much to the young man's surprised, "Many, many, many years ago when I was still part of the Imperial Dragons, I was in love with the firebender of my team, a pretty girl named Kayo Hotaru. But she was in love with a man named Daiki Akarui. Do you know what I did?"

"You told her how you feel?", Soshi asked, expecting some sort of cliche story.

"I wish I did... But I did nothing.", Mitsuzo said regrettably, "I watched as she married Daiki. I watched as I was named godfather of their daughter, a girl named Mirai Akarui. And now after watching her grow up, I watch over Kayo's grandson."

Soshi couldn't say anything more as the airbending kids flew up to the yacht, looking impressed as they docked at Air Temple Island.

* * *

That evening, the Shuang yacht was bound for the South Pole at night. Mako, Korra, and Naga are sitting on deck.

"So I walk up and say: 'Looks like you had some car trouble. Good thing the police are here'.", Mako said enthusiastically.

Korra closes her eyes while chuckling before looking sideways at Mako with an eyebrow raised and a smile, "Did you write that beforehand?"

"Yeah! I had a few others.", Mako said, still enthusiastic as he pulled out a list from his jacket and begins reading off of them, "Let's see, uh... 'Looks like you guys should put more 'try' in triad', Or 'when you get to jail, tell 'em Mako sent ya'."

"Oh, I like that one.", Korra said.

"Okay, I'll use that next time... If I get the chance.", Mako said, tucking the piece of paper back into his jacket, "If the Vigilante doesn't steal my arrest."

"I think it's just a concidence. You need to remember that your both on the same side, your both fighting against crime.", Korra said, not noticing the look in Mako's face when she sort of stood up for the Vigilante, "IT sounds you and Vigil are having more fun than me. All I do is train all day. It's like Tenzin's totally forgotten how we beat the Equalists."

"Tenzin's just trying to help you become the best Avatar you can be.", Mako said, trying to be helpful.

Korra pulls her arm away from Mako, "Of course you'd take his side!", she said.

"I'm not taking his side, I'm just..." Mako began but Korra stood up, ignoring him as she walked away, "Why is it so much easier to bust triads and argue with a masked asshole than it is to get through one conversation with my girlfriend?"

* * *

"Bolin! Get off there!", Asami shouted as she, Soshi and Bumi were looking at Bolin, who was standing at the front of the ship, standing on the railing.

After the kids were laying in bed, Tenzin had turned early to get away from his brother. They had decided to crack open a few bottles of Kumquat Mojito's but Bolin didn't seem to be able to handle his as well as the others could.

"No! I am the king of the world!", Bolin shouted, raising his fists in the air.

Shaking his head, Soshi walked over to get Bolin away from it, but this resulted in Bolin leaning against him, his arms spread wide as if h was flying as Soshi's hand's laid on his hips.

"Soshi, can we talk for a... Am I interrupting something?", Korra asked, having just emerged from the lounge room.

His eyes widen upon realizing how this looked, before quickly letting him go, "Of course we can talk, Korra.", he said before turning to Bumi and Asami, "Get Bolin to bed.", before following Korra back inside the lounge room.

In the lounge, Soshi sat on one of the leather chairs, watching Korra walk around in circles as she vented her worries. "Its just... I'm so frustrated! Nobody ask me what I think, they keep me locked up! And I can't expect support from my boyfriend."

Throwing her arms up, she landed in one of the leather chairs next to him. Soshi went over what she said in her head, "Korra... I kinda have to agree with you.", he said slowly, "I have to agree that they are keeping you locked up. I just wonder why?", not noticing the smile Korra had gained on her face from him agreeing with him.

"I'm glad you understand...", she said, "I am happy to have you as a friend."

"Any time, Korra... Oh and about Mako.", he said, pausing as he thought what he wanted to say, "...I am not very good friends with Mako, but I don't think he knows hot to talk to girls. Let alone a girl who is also the avatar.", he attempted to smile, but he felt sick in his stomach from saying those words.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	14. Chapter 14: When Spirits Attack

**Greetings, benders and non-benders from across the Verse and** **welcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality.** **Hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **The Storm Master 567: It's a bit of a habit of mine to have that. I'll try to keep an eye on it. I admit, when I thought up his Superhero name, Vigilante was the first thing that popped up in my mind. I was thinking about something else, but everything I came up with felt to generic or silly.**

 **Niinjja: Happy to have you. Now I just have to decide if I want to do a Spider-man like OC but with airbending or a Doctor Strange OC but with spirit/energy bending.**

 **girani4: I am working on it! Really!**

 **Girlbook: Those are secrets. *wink wink***

 **Lelouch of Zero: That's very fortunate for him, though maybe he is planning around it. Yeah, Soshi can be a jerk, but his friends happiness comes before his own. If you didn't realize it so soon, then I did a good job.**

 **TragicFiction: The reason Soshi restored her bending has to do with the reason he can bend two elements. The KorraXSoshiXAmon is a joke, don't worry about it. I can get a bit silly in the Q &A section. No the mind link is between Soshi and Korra. Not Soshi and Amon.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

In the morning, the yacht docket into the South Pole harbor. A crowd of people where gathered around. The airbending children excitedly greet Katara and their aunt Kya, who are awaiting them on the dock.

"Gran Gran!", the airbending kids said. The children all gather around Katara and hug her waist.

"Oh... you've all gotten so big.", their grandmother said.

"We missed you, Aunt Kya.", Jinora said to her aunt.

"Oh, I missed you, too. Your father doesn't bring you to visit nearly enough." she said as Tenzin and Pema, "He's probably scared I'll beat him up like when we were kids." she lightly punches Tenzin's arm playfully.

"I'm not scared of you!...", Tenzin protested, rubbing his arm before slightly timidly adding, "Anymore."

Korra rushed up to her parents, hugging Tonraq while Mako stands behind her and Senna stands to the side.

"Dad, this is Mako." she said, introducing her boyfriend.

"Sir." Mako offers his hand to Tonraq.

But Tonraq crosses his arms, "I hope you're not getting my daughter into anymore trouble up in the city with that masked man?" he asked sternly.

"Uh... No... uh... I... no.", Mako stuttered.

"Knock it off, Dad.", Korra said.

Tonraq laughs and shakes Mako's hand. But the waterbender's eyes widen as he saw who was walking towards them. "By the spirits."

Mako turned around, his eyes narrowing as he saw Soshi, waving to the cheering crowd as he walked towards them.

"Soshi." Senna said, tentatively when he got to them. Eleven years ago, when they last saw him was during Qipian and Mirai's funeral, he was just a boy. But this was the first time they saw him as a man.

"Senna.", Soshi said, but she didn't say anything. Instead she pulled him into a motherly embrace, "I have missed you too, Senna."

"Last time I saw you, I could lift you up with one arm.", Tonraq said happily, shaking hands with Soshi once Senna let go of him, "Your more handsome than in your photo's."

"Thanks." Soshi said, with a sad smile, "Sorry if I haven't been visiting as much as I would wanted to. I just..."

"It's alright, Soshi. You had your father's company to look after." Senna said, "We are just happy with the letters and gifts you send when it was our birthdays."

"It wouldn't look good on me if I forgot your birthdays, now would it?", the young man said, "Your pretty much family after all, you changed my diapers once."

Suddenly Bolin appeared next to Soshi, "You have photo's of baby Soshi!?", he said, "Can I see them!?"

"You should have asked sooner if you wanted, Master Bolin." Mitsuzo said, walking up to them.

"I would like that Mitsuzo!", Bolin laughed.

"Oh? Who is this fine gentleman?" Kya said with a smile.

"Mitsuzo Soroi! Soshi's awesome butler." the young earthbender said, throwing an arm around Mitsuzo, before turning to the crowd, "Look at all these people that came out to greet us!"

"No." Mitsuzo said, "They came to greet Soshi and... them.", he points to a large and ornate Water Tribe ship that approaches across the water.

"Mine is bigger." Soshi said.

"Bigger mansion, bigger pool, bigger ship, bigger company.", Mako said, "Are you compensating for something?"

"No." he said back, "I have people to do that for me."

"What does that mean?" Mako said, sounding a bit irritated, "How does that make sense."

"I am rich, Mako." Soshi shot back as the ship docked, the crowd claps and cheers, "I don't have to make sense."

"The great chief Unalaq of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence. Hooray." Tonraq said sarcastically.

His wife puts an assuring hand on his arm, his daughter looking at him as well, "Just relax Tonraq, he'll be gone soon enough.", Senna said.

Turns his head back to the ship, Tonraq sighs while growling.

A man almost as tall as Tonraq but far less buff and followed by a set of twins in purple cloaks, as they depart the ship walking down the plank to the pier, accompanied by guards.

"Whoa!", Bolin said, putting on a flirtatious smile, "Who are the lovely ladies?"

Korra glances at Bolin with an amused smile, "That's Eska and Desna, the chief's children.", she explained, "Desna is a guy."

The young earthbender's eyes widen in surprise, "Oh, no, sure, I knew that." he chuckled, turning to Soshi, dropping his smile, "Soshi! Which one is Desna?"

"The one without make-up." Soshi said.

Bolin's face becomes impassive as the Northen Chief and his group approaching them. Once he stood in front of him, he bowed towards Korra, "Good to see you again, Avatar Korra."

"Good to see you too." she said, bowing in return.

Unalaq then turned to Korra's dad, "Tonraq.", he said coldly.

"Brother.", Tonraq said back in the same tone.

Mako and Bolin who worriedly look at each other, surprised with the tone the two brothers use to address each other.

* * *

That afternoon, the group was accompanied by Unalaq over the festival grounds, where many tents for games and good stalls where standing.

"It's a shame the Southerners have abandoned all connections to the spirits." Unalaq said, "Even during the most hallowed times."

"I've always loved the Glacier Spirits Festival. Eating cotton candy with Soshi, playing games. I still have that toy air bison Soshi won.", Korra said looking around with a smile, "It's fun."

"You still remember that?" Soshi said surprised.

"How could I forget?" she said, "It was the day we met our adopted daughter."

"Your what!?" Mako suddenly shouted.

"Easy there, hot head." he said, "We are referring to Naga."

"Yes fun. This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. Now it's just a chance to watch some rube try to stick an..." Unalaq said looking around the festival, before suddenly stopping, "...Entire arctic hen in his mouth."

The group stops and looks in the direction to see Bolin trying to stuff a whole arctic hen inside his mouth and is attempting to swallow it. Upon hearing them, he widens his eyes, turns to face the group and shrugs.

"What? Oh, it's so good." Bolin he said closes his eyes and clenches his fists in delight.

"Traditions change, Unalaq." Soshi said, shaking his head in amusement, "The world isn't about to end because of it."

"Try telling that to the sailors who are being attacked by angry spirits in southern waters, Mr. Shuang." Unalaq said with a frown, "Some traditions have purpose."

"Wait." Korra said surprised, "Spirits are attacking ships?"

"I'm surprised the Avatar doesn't know about that." Unalaq nodded, "Apparently you haven't been given all of the information you need. It would be my honor to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe."

"I wouldn't mind learning about fighting spirits." she said glancing at Tenzin, "Airbending is getting pretty boring."

"Tenzin is Korra's instructor." Tonraq said at once, "He can give her all the training she needs."

"So you've said." the chief said unconvinced.

"Isn't it up to Korra to decide who train her?" Soshi asked.

"Oh, you know who you should ask to train you?" Bolin suddenly said, "The Vigilante!"

"Right, the infamous guardian of Republic City." Unalaq said dismissively, "There is no such thing."

"I mean no disrespect uncle but, there is a Vigilante." Korra said, "The rumors are very much true."

Unalaq smile faded, "You mean to tell me, that there not only exists a man who's bending can match, if not exceed that of the Avatar, but that this man is actually real?"

"Oh yeah!" Bolin said, his usual grin stretched across his lips, "There is definitely a Vigilante. And he is like the coolest guy ever! And he has this amazing car called the Avenger that plows through any other Satomobile and that can shoot explosions and ice blast. And he can bend fire and water."

"Alright there buddy." Soshi said, placing a hand on Bolin's shoulder, calming him down. A spark of pride in his stomach because of the praise Bolin was indirectly giving him.

But something caught his attention, Unalaq looked about ready to burst a blood vessel at the surprise Bolin had thrown at him. "So... this Vigilante is capable of bending two elements?" he said, Korra nodded, "That is... very... interesting."

Soshi noticed something in the Northern Chief's eyes, as if he was this new knowledge had unnerved him.

 _"Weird."_ Soshi thought.

To his side, he saw Mako kiss Korra on the lips. He felt as if something was roaring his his stomach. He turned away fro them, he had no reason to be jealous, he had to accept it and move on.

"Come on." Soshi said, reaching for Asami's hand. She took it and he lead her and Bolin away, "We got a meeting to attend to."

Korra watched as she saw Asami, walking away hand in hand with Soshi. For some reason, there was the feeling of a stone falling into the pit of her stomach.

"Think they'll be a thing?" Mako asked.

Korra shrugged, turning back to him with a small smile, "We will have to wait and see."

* * *

Later that day, Soshi was fixing his tie as he, Asami and Bolin stood in front of a large, white ship. Which he insisted was still smaller than his.

"Thank you for introducing me to Varrick." Asami said, "He is one of the richest men in the world, and he controls the entire global shipping business."

"Thanks for telling me something I knew already." Soshi said dryly.

"Well I didn't." Bolin said, as Pabu sat on his shoulder, "And why am I here?"

"Because I can make a deal with Varrick involving you." Soshi said as they began to board the yacht, "Just stand there, be pretty and follow my lead."

"No problem! I am great at being pretty." Bolin said with a mock salute, "Man, this is nice! I got to get into this whole business thing."

"Speaking of business thing." Soshi said turning to Asami, "If the worst comes to pass, and I hope it doesn't. You can always come work for me, Asami."

"You do know I expect a pretty big paycheck, right?" she said with a smile.

"Being the head of the R&D department gets paid very well." he said, returning the smile, "I wish a certain firebender was looking for a job... Then I could give him a unimportant desk job that pays extremely well and lord over him that I am his boss."

"C-Can I get that job?" Bolin asked.

"In a perfect world, you both could have it." Soshi said.

* * *

Inside the meeting room in the yacht. Varrick is sitting on a cushion, his eyes closed and his fingers pressed against his head in concentration with a look of extreme focus on his face while his assistant, Zhu Li, sits beside him, writing on a notepad.

He is surrounded by a number of other people who are all looking at him intently. He stops suddenly, a massive smile on his face, "Did ya see that?" he said, spreading his arms, "Levitation! I was a foot off the ground! Is that incredible or what?"

His audience begins clapping and murmuring among themselves as Varrick stands, his cloak falling from his shoulders as he does so, and bows.

Soshi just sit with his arms crossed. Asami claps with a polite smile as Bolin scratches the back of his head.

"You looked like you were just sitting on a pillow." Bolin said slightly confused.

A shocked Asami gasps and puts her head in her hands in embarrassment, the stunned audience gasping and looking at Bolin as a shocked Varrick looks up at Bolin as well.

The inventor stands up and walks over, stopping in front of Bolin, while putting his hands on his hips and intimidatingly gazing at him. "Are you saying I wasn't levitating?"

"Uh..." Bolin said nervously, looking to Soshi for encouragement. He gave him a gesture to continue being honest, "...no?"

Turning back to his audience, Varrick shouted, "Well, why didn't anyone tell me? Now I look like an idiot!" before pointing at a man in a red hat, who is also on a pillow, "Swami, you're fired!"

The man looks up to Varrick and glares at Bolin before bowing his head and retreating up the steps behind Varrick.

"I like you, kid, you're a real straight shooter, just like me." Varrick continue, "Soshi, he's with you?"

"Of course, I always bring my tiger shark to do business." Soshi said.

"That's the Soshi I know!" Varrick laughed, "And of course you have a beautiful lady at your arm!"

"Its nothing like that." Soshi quickly said, "I was thinking about cutting her into that thing we were talking about last time.

"That one way to impress a Sato!" Varrick continued, "But first you gotta check out that other venture we were talking about!"

"You mean the moving pictures?"

"Indeed!" Varrick said, turning to his assistant, "Zhu Li, do the thing!"

The assistant stands up and starts a projector. A moving image of an ostrich horse appears on a screen behind Asami and Varrick.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Soshi said, amused at Bolin's impressed reaction.

"That's old garbage, Soshi! That's the past! Shut it off, Zhu Li!" Varrick cut in, as Zhu Li turns off the projector, "Imagine watching this! Ginger, come over here and do your poses!", he gestures toward to his left.

"Oh no." Soshi mumbled as a beautiful red haired woman, Ginger, in a white fur coat, who walks toward them. She drops her shawl and strikes a number of poses, as lights flash behind her.

Bolin looks wide eyed and drooling, until Varrick gets in the way of his view.

"Spectacular! And, we tell a story; there's romance, action, some funny animal stuff for the kids. You know, whatever! Thanks, Ginger, go rest your gams." Varrick said leaping forward and sits between Soshi and Asami, "How about that tiger shark? We're gonna do big business with these movers as Soshi and I call them."

"We are still discussing how we are calling them. But Varrick is right, this is a big opportunity, at least think about it." Soshi said, before gesturing to Asami, "About cutting her in..."

"Stop! She is in." Varrick said, pointing to the ceiling.

"I-I am?" Asami said as Varrick took her hand and shakes it.

"If Soshi vouches for you, your awesome in my book! We'll hammer out the details of our ship line airplanes at the royal feast tonight." Varrick said, turning to his audience, "Now, who wants a rocket boat ride?"

Varrick's guests exclaim their approval before leaving the room.

"Is that how business usually goes?" Bolin asked confused.

"This was rather normal for Varrick. We were naked in a hot tube when we talked about the airplanes." Soshi said, before Asami happily hugs Soshi and ruffles his hair, "Hey, hey! Careful with the hair!"

"Thank you Soshi!" she said happily, "Your the best."

* * *

Later that evening, inside an enormous hall made out of ice in which a large feast is going on. Korra, her parents, Soshi, Unalaq, and his children are sat at the head table.

"This is a wonderful feast in your honor, Uncle." Korra said.

"This is nothing." Unalaq said, "When this festival was founded, the tribal elders would commune with the spirits. People would watch the brilliant displays of light as spirits danced in the sky."

"Yeah, yeah. Everything was better back then." Soshi said, sounding a bit irritated at Unalaq's condescending tone, "It's no wonder your not very populair, if your such a party pooper."

Unalaq shot him a glare, as Tonraq gave him an approving smile. "You know what I have been wondering, Korra?" Unalaq said, turning to his niece, "Every Avatar before you traveled the world to learn. Why did Tenzin and your father kept you secluded at the South Pole?"

"I thought Aang ordered the White Lotus to keep me down here?" Korra said, turning to her father.

"We all did what we thought was best for you." Tonraq said.

"Who I train with should be my decision." Korra said, crossing her arms, "Dad, not yours or Tenzin's."

Across the room where Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, and Katara are sat at a table, having overhead the conversation at the head table.

"Looks like someone's trying to take your place as the Avatar's stick-in-the-mud mentor." Bumi teased his younger brother.

"Bumi, don't pick on Tenzin." Kya added, "You know he's always been sensitive."

"I'm not sensitive!" Tenzin said defensively as his older siblings began to poke him.

At the head table, Unalaq stand up in order to give a speech. "As your chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become: a cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans."

"I feel the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course."

He sits down, and Varrick stands up to give a speech of his own. "Chief Unalaq everybody, always great to have him in town. Now, let's have some fun with Wacky Wushu's Dancing Otter penguins!"

A man dressed in purple dances onto the stage, and bends a stream of water onto the platform. Three otter penguins slide along the water, before sliding back, stopping in front of Wushu.

* * *

At night, Korra, Soshi, Mako, and Bolin where walking over the festival grounds. Mako feeds Korra some cotton candy, which she greatly enjoys before feeding some to Mako, much to Soshi's annoyance.

"Oh, Soshi! You should try this!" Bolin said, eating some balled food off a stick. He turns his head away and his eyes widen as they landed on Eska and Desna, who are standing beside each other alone, surveying the people walking past.

"So your into girls from the Poles?" Soshi said, walking next to the young earthbender, "Yeah good luck."

"Any advice?" he asked.

"Talk to her, but what's more important is that you listen. You can accomplish that by nodding. You also need to be generous, so lot of wine or alcopop, depending on what your interested in." Soshi began to advice.

"You also need to say a lot of 'so funny' and 'I always have that too'. No idea why it works, but it works. But you must never, under any circumstances, let her notice that your interested in her sexually. Do you know what happens to a woman if you do that, or a beautiful one at least?"

"What?" Bolin asked, curious.

"Her brains has a meltdown, she has never experience that." Soshi said, "That's why it works best on beautiful woman because an ugly one automatically assumes she isn't going to get laid."

Bolin clears his throat, smirks, "Alright then wish me luck! I'm making my move!" handing Soshi his food before dashing off.

"Those two have always creeped me out." Korra said, standing next to Soshi, They smell like a grandma's attic."

"Just happy they are not part of my family..." her said, "As far as I know..."

"So about that advice you gave Bolin..." Korra said, "Think it would work on me?"

"No. Your to smart for that." he admitted, before handing the food to her, "I am going to take an early nap... I really have a bad case of jet leg."

Korra behind him at a disappointed look, as he began to walk back to the yacht. It wasn't true he was suffering from jet leg, he had no desire of seeing Korra and Mako act like two sickly sweethearts.

He walked past Bolin attempting to flirt with Eska, with some form of success. Eska was talked side-wise to her brother, "...Perhaps it would be interesting to spend time with a person whose ways are so rough and uncultured.", she then turned back to glance at Bolin, "You amuse me. I will make you mine."

"You mean like a boyfriend, or like a slave?" Bolin said nervously smiling.

"Yes." Eska said, grabbing him by the collar, "Win me prizes."

Bolin laughs nervously he is guides away, while Desna walks beside his twin.

 _"Like a boyfriend or slave?..."_ Soshi thought with a raised eyebrow, _"What's the difference?"_

* * *

Soshi moaned as he was laying on his back, moaning more and more of a shaft enters inside him. Eventually, the entire length is within his body.

"Oh yes, that's the spot.", he groans as his motions slowly pick up in speed, "Give it to me! I want your cum inside me! I want you to go as hard as you can!"

His breasts begin to swing back and forth as a result of his request being granted. Eventually, the feeling of an orgasm began to form as the member slides in and out of his body. "Keep going, Mako!", he cries out, "I'm about to cum!"

"Me too!", Mako grunted as he thrusts continue.

Soshi wraps his legs around his waist, locking him into place, as he yells at the top of his lungs as his fluids drench his member.

Holding it in for one final thrust before letting Mako's own orgasm explode within Soshi. With both of them now breathing heavily as a result from their respective orgasms.

Mako slowly pull his softened shaft out of Soshi, falling back on his back. Both of them staring at the white ornate ceiling.

"Is something wrong?" Mako asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. You were great... There is something else that's bothering me." Soshi said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Unalaq offered to train me." Soshi began to explain, "He says he can teach me about the spirits and my connection to them."

"Sounds good." Mako said, rolling to his side to look at his bed partner, "What does Tenzin think?"

"Tenzin thinks I'm his prisoner or one of his kids." Soshi said, "I'll never finish training with him in charge. I mean, you heard what Unalaq said. The South is spiritually unbalanced and it's the Avatar's job to fix it, but my dad won't even let me think about Unalaq teaching me. Well?"

"Well what?" he asked confused.

"What do you think I should do?" Soshi asked.

"I guess you should do what you think is right." Mako said "I support whatever decision you make."

Soshi let out a irritated sigh, putting his underwear back on. "Oh thanks." he said sarcastically, putting a shirt on, "That's a big help."

"I thought you wanted me to be supportive?" Mako said, sitting back up, "Now you want me to tell you what I think? Make up your mind!"

"Just forget it." Soshi said, storming towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting some fresh air!" he shouted.

"Yeah right. Your going to Shuang." Mako said, making him stop in his tracks, "He can tell you what to do, and he will listen to you about how horrible of a boyfriend I am!"

"Maybe I will!" Soshi shouted back, "And just for the record, Soshi told me I shouldn't be so hard on you! You might not like him, but he was actually standing up for you!", he slammed the door behind him, leaving a surprised Mako behind.

Soshi stalked through the red carpeted hall, anger boiling in him until he came to the door he was looking for. Gently he knocked on the door, "Soshi, are you awake?"

* * *

Soshi eyes shot open wide, his face laying on the desk in the Lair. Sweat was running over his back. Standing up, he walked past the two display cases, one containing his usual black Vigilante suit.

Twisting the head of the statue, his bookcase slid to the side, hiding the Lair from view.

He then walked to the door, opening it to see Korra standing there. "I am awake now..." he said, stepping aside to let her in.

"Soshi are you alright?" Korra said, her own anger being forgotten for a moment.

"I am fine, Korra. Why do you ask?" Soshi said, the two walked to the sitting area of his room.

"You don't look so good." Korra pointed out as they sat down on the couch, "You obviously have been sweating, you look rather pale."

"It's nothing, Korra." he assured her, "Just a bad dream."

"Those bad dreams... Do you have them often?" she asked, still a hint of concern for her friend.

"I have been having bad dreams a lot lately..." Soshi mumbled, remembering all the dreams he have been having about the date Korra and Mako had been on, or their other nightly activities. "Do you have bad dreams?"

"No. My dreams are... I won't say bad, but just silly." she said, before elaborating on them, "I sometimes dream I am the Vigilante, but I don't think they are dreams. More like visions of what is happening at that very moment."

"Sounds a lot better than what I dream about." he said with a light chuckle, "But I assume you aren't here to talk about dreams?"

"No, I want to talk about..." Korra began.

But Soshi cut in, "If you should continue to train with Tenzin or go train with Unalaq?"

"How did you..."

"Korra, how long have we known each other?"

"Long enough that our parents put us into the same bath together." Korra said playfully.

"Another thing I can place on my list of accomplishments." Soshi puffing his chest out, "I was the first man who saw the Avatar naked!"

"When you were like five!"

"They don't need to know that."

The two laughed, both forgetting their troubles for a moment.

"But honestly Korra, there seems something fishy about Unalaq." he said, turning serious, "I can't tell you what you need to do. But I know you will make the right chose, and I will support you either way."

"That's reassuring." Korra said with a faint smile. She was about to talk with him about an other concern when the entire ship shook.

"The fuck was that?"

"I don't know." Soshi said, looking up the swigging chandelier, "But it's coming from the upper deck."

* * *

Soshi and Korra came running out of the back of the yacht, near the pool area were Bolin and Mako appeared as well.

"What's going on?" Bolin yawns.

A dark bipedal entity was perched on top of the roof, it's glowing orange eyes looking in their direction.

"What, is, that?" Korra asked.

The spirit quickly makes its way toward Soshi and attacks him, pinning him against the wall, and begins to lean in closely toward him, but it is distracted by Korra's, Mako's and Bolin's attacks.

"Got it!" Bolin said, earthbending a few earthdisk that were laying around, but the spirit jumps out of the way, "Don't got it!"

The spirit slams into the two brothers, and the Avatar knocking them off the yacht.

Seeing his chance, Soshi firebends but the spirit is too fast and his attacks fail to hit. The spirit tries for a direct attack, but Soshi manages to get out of the way in time by jumping over the railing, shoulder rolling in the snow.

Tonraq and Tenzin came rushing out of the yacht, rush to their aid. Tonraq using his bending to encase the spirit in ice. The spirit appears to have been contained, but several tendrils break through the top of the ice, grabbing both Tonraq and Soshi, and throwing them into one of the stalls and the ground respectively. The tendrils recede, and the ice explodes as the spirit breaks out completely.

"Spirit, why are you angry with us?" Tenzin said, attempting to converse with the spirit, "What have we done to offend you?"

It didn't seem to help as he is batted away by the entity. After Korra recovers, she enters the Avatar State, catching the attention of the spirit.

The spirit makes its way toward Korra, who lifts herself into the air to dodge its attack, causing the entity to land in the festival market behind her. She shoots a number of fire blasts at the spirit from atop her air spout, but her attacks seem to have no effect, and the spirit grabs her with one of its tendrils, slamming her into a nearby stack of boxes.

The spirit stands over Korra, intending to issue another blow, when a stream of water controlled starts to encircle it, and the spirit ceases its attack.

The water was controlled by the approaching Unalaq, who continues to bend the water so that it encircles the entity entirely, the water starts to glow bright yellow, and the spirit changes color.

As the water falls to the ground, the spirit begins to walk away, before disappearing.

"Go in peace." he said as Tenzin and Tonraq run over.

"Korra!" Tonraq said, "Are you all right?"

"I am fine..." Korra said, standing up, "Where is Soshi? The spirit seemed to be focused on him..."

"I am okay." Soshi said, walking towards them, turning to the chief, "How are you able to control that spirit when no one else could?"

"As Tonraq could tell you, I have spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways." Unalaq said, turning to the Avatar, "All of this knowledge is lost in the South, but I could teach you everything I know."

"Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable, but Korra still has much to learn about airbending." Tenzin said, "And I hope that going to the air temples will help her connect with the past Avatars."

"The air temples will teach her nothing." Unalaq told him bluntly, "Only I can give her the training she needs to be a complete Avatar."

"I've told you that will not happen!" Tonraq said.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Korra said suddenly, "Anyone want to ask me what I think?"

"Korra, please listen." Tenzin began.

"I'm tired of listening to you. Both of you." Korra said, "You keep me locked up, telling me you know what's best. But both of you were powerless against the spirit attacking Soshi... I think it's time I had a new teacher. Unalaq has proven he's the only one who knows what I need to learn. I have to go with him."

"Please, I know you're angry, but we've come so far together." Tenzin said.

"I'm sorry, Tenzin." she said, "This is as far as we go."

The airbending master appears hurt, but he remains respectful. "It has been a pleasure serving you, Avatar Korra.", and he began to walk away.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Korra said, looking as Soshi.

"I don't know." Soshi said, "But I know your heart is in the right place. You'll just have to trust it."

Unalaq approaches the two from behind, "I know this was a hard decision, Korra, but it was the right one." he said, "Now it is time to put it behind you and begin your new training. I have great plans for you."

Soshi glared at him, the same kind of unease air coming from the Northern water tribe chief.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	15. Chapter 15: Southern Lights

**Greetings, benders and non-benders from across the Verse and** **welcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality.** **Hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: To be honest I had forgotten it, but then I figured it would put the reader in the same awkward and surprised situation as Soshi would be.**

 **The Storm Master 567: Good, because it was intended to be disturbing. I don't want to spoil too much, but your on the right tract regarding the spirit thing. About the love triangle, it was more a joke about how Soshi is going to end up dating both Korra and Amon. There is going to be some sort of love triangle but more like how the girl likes the hero's secret identity kind of thing.**

 **Girlbook: That's good, I try to impress.**

 **LB97: No, no. It was the same thing that Korra had, where she slept she could see into Soshi's mind.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: Unalaq is scared of him "BECAUSE HE'S THE VIGILANTE!"... doesn't have the same ring to it as Batman. I wanted Soshi's love advice to be longer, but it didn't sound like something he would say, Soshi is a more serious character than say Jason. The reason why Soshi got it to work and Mako didn't, is because Soshi is CEO of a mega corp, he should be good in negotiating.**

 **Niinjja: Thanks. The story I have for the Spider-man like OC had a more interwoven story but Dr. Strange one sounds more fun to write (and can lead to certain cameo's by some of my other OC's).**

 **PtLacky: Alright...**

 **cdog21: Well I don't think there are many "Batman" Avatar fic's around, but I am glad you like it.**

 **Hakuorofan7: It's best to do that, and thanks.**

 **Jack Cross: I am on it chief!**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

"I don't trust Unalaq." Mitsuzo said as he walked next to Soshi, heading towards his room.

"Neither do I." Soshi said, opening to the door to his room, "Unalaq is going to take Korra deep into the South Pole to train. His children, Mako, Bolin and Tonraq are going with them."

"What about you?" the butler asked as Soshi took off his coat and throwing it on his bed.

"I am going... from a certain point of view." he said, a bit of a smirk. He reached for the statue in his bookcase, but suddenly stopped, his eye widening in shock, "No."

"What?" Mitsuzo said surprised, but he could see what Soshi was afraid of, the statue had been tempered with. Someone had discovered the Lair.

"Did you went into the Lair?" Soshi asked, stepping inside to look for clue's.

"Not since we left Republic City." Mitsuzo said, looking worried, "Who do you think it was?"

"Well it wasn't Mako or else I would already been in cuffs." Soshi pondered, bending down to find a single strain of brown hair, "I don't think it's Korra or Bolin either. Korra would be mad at me for keeping this secret and Bolin would be asking to be my sidekick."

"While your away, I will go over the recording in the black box." Mitsuzo said, "Perhaps they made a sound, a cough would be enough to identify the intruder."

"See that you do." Soshi said, walking over to the second display, "I have a date with the Spirits."

* * *

Korra is saddling up Naga, as Mako helps her pack supplies. "I thought you said Bolin was coming?" she asked.

"He said he'd be here, but I can't worry about it." Mako said, "Soshi won't be coming, so I have to make sure you have everything you need for a safe trip."

"Thanks, Captain Expedition, but I'll be fine." Korra said sarcastically, but with a smile. She turned to look at the roofs, for a second she thought she saw the Vigilante looming over them but her attention saw drawn to her father who pulled up on a snowmobile.

Unalaq, who has been packing, notices his brother and scowls, "Tonraq, what do you want?" he said approaching his brother.

"I heard you're taking Korra to the South Pole." Tonraq said, crossing his arms, "I'm coming."

"Absolutely not." the chief said angrily, "You're a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done."

"My daughter is not going without me!" Tonraq said, "She needs someone to watch after her."

Korra rides up to them on Naga, Mako sitting behind her, "Dad, why do you always think you know what's best for me?"

"Because he's misguided." Unalaq said, "The sad truth is, it's men like your father who have put the Spirit World out of balance. He's ignored my warnings in the past and hasn't learned since."

"What happened in the past?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter." Tonraq said, "What matters is the Everstorm."

"The Everstorm?" Mako said.

"It's a massive blizzard that's battered the South Pole for decades." Tonraq explained before turning to Unalaq, "I'm coming, unless you think you can stop me."

Unalaq and Tonraq glare at each other. Tonraq looks to his left, however, when Bolin shouts at them from a distance, "Guys! Hey, wait for me!"

The young earthbender zooms in on a snowmobile with an attached sidecar, wearing a new snowsuit. Confused Korra and Mako trail Bolin's arrival with their eyes before turning completely to face him as he pulls up next to them.

"Check it out, I'm traveling in style!" Bolin said, resting his elbow on the throttle. He accidentally turns the throttle causing the vehicle to jerk forward, but promptly stops the vehicle, "Okay, uh, sorry, still getting used to that throttle."

"Did you steal it from Soshi?" Mako asked, "I am sorry, I meant 'borrowing without asking'."

"No! Not this time!" Bolin protested, "I got it from Varrick, he's awesome! He also gave me this fancy snowsuit! It's inflatable, with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouches! I mean, if I get lost, I can survive in this thing for like, like a month! Who wants some freeze dried cucumberquats." he reaches into his snowsuit, pulling out several cucumberquat slices and offers them to the crowd.

"Dad, come if you want, just don't interfere with my training." Korra said to her father, before she rides away from the group, as Eska gets off of her camel yak and approaches Bolin.

"Does this sidecar have the capacity for two passengers?" she asked.

"Sure does." Bolin said, trying to flirt, "But, uh... who's gonna drive?"

* * *

Later that night. Bolin is driving the snowmobile while Desna and Eska sit together in the sidecar. Bolin looks upset with the circumstances, and Mako rides toward the trio on a camel yak.

"Well, what do you know? Looks like..." Mako teased.

"Go away, Mako." Bolin said annoyed.

"So once we get to the South Pole, then what happens?" Korra asked her uncle.

"You will open an ancient spirit portal." Unalaq explained, "At the South Pole, there is a portal that connects our world to the Spirit World, but it has long been closed."

"And that's why the evil spirits are attacking?" the Avatar asked.

"There are no evil spirits, there is light and dark in them all." Unalaq explained, "But when they're unbalanced, the darkness takes over. If you can open the portal in time, balance will be restored.", as the Everstorm appears in the distance, thunder could be heard from it.

"What do you mean... in time?" she asked.

"There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the winter solstice." Unalaq continues, "That's when the Spirit World and the physical world are close together. Only then can the Avatar open the portal."

"The winter solstice is tomorrow." Korra said.

"Exactly, and we can't afford to wait another year." Unalaq said.

Naga turns towards the distance and starts growling. A dark spirit watches the group from a distance.

"Easy, Naga." Korra said.

The fog begins to clear, and the dark spirit, now joined by two others watches, before being hidden by the fog once more.

"Let's keep moving." Tonraq said, "We have to find a safe place to set up camp."

* * *

Later when the group sits huddled together around a roaring fire for warmth.

"Uncle, why do you think the dark spirits are following us?" Korra asked.

"Can we not talk about dark spirits, please?" Bolin said, scooting next to Eska and grabs her arm.

"Don't worry." Eska said dryly, "I will protect you, my feeble turtle duck."

"The spirits are angry because he's here." Unalaq said, looking towards his brother, "Haven't you ever wondered how your father ended up in the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North?"

"Unalaq, this is not the time." Tonraq said.

"You're right." Unalaq said, "You should have told her a long time ago."

"Told me what!?" Korra demanded, looking from her uncule to her father.

"I left the North Pole because..." Tonraq said, pausing before continuing with a sigh, "I was banished."

"You were banished from the North? Why?" Korra asked surprised.

"Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe." Tonraq admitted, as he began reveals to the party why he was banished.

When Tonraq was younger, he had been the general of the military in the Northern Water Tribe. The tribe was being attacked by barbarians at the time when he and his troops responded with a counterattack.

His efforts were so successful, he was able to rout the barbarians to a sacred spiritual forest. Refusing to let the barbarians gain sanctuary on hallowed ground, Tonraq and his troops initiate an assault on the troops, while destroying the sacred forest in the process.

The spirits turned hostile after the destruction of their habitat and attacked the capital city, but Unalaq was able to use spiritbending to guide the spirits back to the forest and turn them neutral.

However, since Tonraq was responsible for the attack in the first place, his father banished him from the Northern Water Tribe. Tonraq accepted his fate and left to pursue a new life in the South.

Tonraq bows his head in shame. He turns around, and faces the rest of the group.

"Whoa, so you were supposed to be chief." Bolin said, gestures from Tonraq to to Unalaq, "Then you became chief. No wonder you guys don't like each other."

Mako elbows his younger brother, "Ow! What? Isn't that what happened?", the young earthbender said.

"I can't believe you kept this from me." Korra said, standing up in anger.

"I was protecting you from the shame I brought on the family." Tonraq said.

"Why did you keep hiding things from me and then telling me it's for my own protection?" Korra said angrily to her father, "I'm tired of you protecting me!"

"Korra, you have every right to be mad at me." Tonraq said, "But I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. I should never have gone into that forest, and we shouldn't be going to the South Pole now. Spirits and the physical world should remain separate."

"Dad, it's my job to be the bridge between the spirits and the physical world, and I finally have a chance to live up to my potential." Korra said.

"You don't even know if what Unalaq says is true." Tonraq said sternly.

"You want proof? Look to the sky." Tonraq said defensively, "Where I'm from, the spirits are at peace and they light up the dark."

"The Northern Lights." Korra said.

"Yes. There used to be lights at the South as well, but during the Hundred Year War, the South was thrown out of balance and the lights disappeared." Unalaq said sadly, "When the War ended, the North helped to rebuild you physically, as a nation, but we have not rebuilt you spiritually. Now the spirits no longer dance in your skies. Instead, they rampage in the Everstorm."

* * *

A worried looking Korra approached the edge of the cliff as the Everstorm rages. Putting their hoods up to protect their faces against the icy winds, they braved the storm.

Korra stops and looks back, a roaring in the distance just audible over the winds.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bolin said fearfully.

"We must keep moving." Unalaq said, looking up as the angry spirits continue to roar.

"Oh man, I really don't like this." Bolin said, clutching his head.

"Bolin, just stay calm, there's no reason to..." Mako said but a dark spirit emerges from beneath his camel yak and grabs the supplies.

Another dark spirit emerges beneath Naga and lands on her face. Another dark spirit grabbing Unalaq's supplies and another which grabs Korra's supplies.

Naga stands on her hind legs, causing Korra to fall from her seat, and chases off the spirit.

"Oh, great. There goes our equipment." Mako said, looking at their destroyed supplies, "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"There's only one thing to do. We have to turn back." Tonraq said.

"No! The solstice is tonight." Unalaq protested, "And we're so close."

"This mission is too dangerous. We're leaving." Tonraq argued back.

"No, Dad, you're leaving." Korra said sternly.

* * *

Later when the rest of the team minus Tonraq continued their way. Korra pulled up next to Mako.

"So, what exactly were you and my dad talking about?" Korra asked irritated.

"Nothing, he was just worried about you, that's all." Mako explained calmly.

"Y'know, sometimes I wonder whose side you're on." she said still irritated

"There aren't any sides." Mako said, "We all just want to help however we can. You have to trust that we're here for you."

Korra looks on to the South Pole, where a there are a number of trees, their trunks covered in frozen ice.

She walked over to the edge of the forest, where she was joined by her uncle. "It's just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the North." he said, turning to Korra, "You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spirit portal lies. From here, you're on your own."

"Wait a second, there's no way she's going alone." Mako protested.

"Yeah! If she goes, we go, too!" Bolin said, Pabu emerges from his snowsuit.

"The Avatar must go alone." Unalaq told them.

"But I don't have any connection with the spirits." Korra said, "In fact, it seems like they hate me."

"You have to believe in yourself, like I believe in you." Unalaq said but Korra turns away, "What is it?"

"Nothing." Korra said, thinking she saw a familiar shape watching in the distance, "Wait here, I'll be okay." she walks into the South Pole, while the rest of the team looks on.

* * *

Korra trudging deeper into the frozen forest with a look of uncertainty and fear. A snake-like dark spirit nears Korra and screeches, causing her to turn around. In the distance, two dark spirits charge toward Korra, causing her to gasp.

She turns and starts to run from them, but they manage to catch her and begin to wrap themselves around her body and legs. One of the spirits attempts to attack Korra, but she defends herself with a blast of fire, and frees herself from the spirit wrapped around her with airbending.

The spirits charge back at Korra, but she stops them with an ice wall. Korra turns from the spirits, and finds herself in a large cave, a glowing dome positioned in the center.

"The spirit portal. Amazing." she said approaching the glowing dome, staring into it, "The light in the dark."

She readies her stance, and subsequently punches the frozen portal with airbending, but to no effect. Korra tries to firebend at the portal, but still with no results.

"Why isn't it opening?" she asked herself.

Numerous dark spirits appear outside the hub and start attacking the roof, shocking Korra, who began to continuously striking the portal with airbending, "Come on portal, open!"

The spirits manage to break through the roof. They charge toward Korra and grab her around the waist. A scared look on Korra's face, as the spirits continue to tangle themselves around her. They start pulling Korra up toward the roof of the cave as she repeatedly firebends at the spirit portal, but again her attacks have no effect.

Korra is dragged further upward, as more spirits wrap themselves around her arms, preventing her from continuing her attacks. Black spots came into her vision before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Korra was riding a high-speed snowmobile, heading towards the same cave the portal to the spirit world had been located in. Using a slope to make a jump, the snowmobile hit the spirits holding the girl, releasing her.

Quickly shooting multiple water tendrils to soften her drop, Korra turned around to face the spirits, fighting them with firebending.

Korra somersaults out of the way and employs Unalaq's purifying move on one of the spirits. The spirit stops in a daze, but it manages to fight it, and slams her against the wall of the cave. Charging after her, she held up her hand and the strangest thing happened.

The dark spirit stopped, and it lost its dark purple color and yellow eyes, instead gained a blue body and red eyes before disappearing in the ground.

"Okay..." Korra growled, keeping an eye out for hostile spirits, she walked over to the girl and to her shock, she was looking at her own unconscious body. "Avatar Korra?" she growled.

* * *

"Avatar Korra?"

Korra felt herself come back to the land of the living, to find the Vigilante looking over her. Instead of his usual black uniform, he was wearing a snowy white one.

"Vigil?" Korra asked, as he helped her back to her feet, "It seems you have gotten a habit of saving me."

"That's because you have a habit of getting into trouble." he growled dryly, but she could have sworn there was a little chuckle there.

"I don't know how you got here, but I am glad you are." she said, noticing the spirits were gone, "We haven't really talked much since we defeated Amon."

"We have both been busy, Avatar." he growled, turning to the portal, "You sure it's wise to open the spirit portal?"

"My uncle thinks it will help calm the spirits." Korra said, "Why? What's your opinion on it?"

"It just seems a bit fishy to me." Vigiante growled, "Why would you care about what I think?"

"Well... we are f-friends right?" she said, a bit embarrassed, warmth filling her chest at the thought of them being something more than friends.

"I guess so." he growled, "Well, whatever you decide, I will support it."

She sighed, glad he didn't seem to have noticed that she nearly tripped over her, she reached over until her finger tips touched the portal.

An orange ring forms from where she touched the portal, and the ground cracks beneath her, creating a blast that tosses Korra in Vigilante's arms, making them fall to the side.

A green beam of light rises and causes the southern lights to appear in the sky, while the Everstorm dissipates.

"The spirits, dancing in the sky." Korra said, looking up.

"It's beautiful." Vigilante said, looking at something that wasn't in the skies, still holding the Avatar close, neither complaining.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Korra was standing with Mako on the deck of a vacation home Soshi had purchased, overlooking the harbor.

"Hey Mako, I'm really sorry for being a total pain." Korra said, pushing herself up from the railing, "Things were really stressful and pretty confusing. It's hard being the Avatar."

"It's harder being the Avatar's boyfriend." Mako said jokingly, nudging her before they hug.

"Sorry to interrupt lovebirds, but you should look there." Soshi said, emerging from the house and pointing towards the horizon.

Korra and a annoyed Mako turned to the direction Soshi was pointing, and a number of large battleships are heading for the harbor.

"Those are Northern ships, what are they doing here?" Korra said, fearing what the Vigilante had said might have been true.

"I don't know." Soshi said, "But we should ask your uncle."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	16. Chapter 16: Civil War

**Greetings, benders and non-benders from across the Verse and** **welcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality.** **Hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: I updated it. I was working on it, but the previous chapter ended up being finished first.**

 **Spartan 108: No, I was just explaining something regarding that joke.**

 **The Storm Master 567: Brother of an older waterbender... Sokka is alive!? Just kidding,but who he or she is, its going to lead to something interesting in the future (I hope). Technically the one who broke into his Lair already knows he can bend two elements, or they think the Vigilante is living in Soshi's closet. Well, Soshi saw Unalaq preform it, and it isn't outside the real of possibility that he has managed to get his hands on a scroll or book on ancient and forgotten bending arts, I might not have mentioned it but Soshi is kinda rich.**

 **Girlbook: Yeah, pretty much.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: I like to think Korra is just happy to see him from her point of view after so long that she didn't care why he was there.**

 **SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: It could still work in our world. There just aren't enough rich people with dead parents.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

In the Harbor of the Southern city, where Northern soldiers are forming ice walls around the docks, preventing ships from leaving.

Close to the tribal palace, where Northern troops are marching to Southern civilians, creating a commotion.

"Everyone, clear the streets!" Northern soldier said, "Get back in your homes."

The civilians remain still and look at the troops with contempt. The Northern soldier gestures and two waterbenders bend ice barricades, separating the civilians. The troops continue marching.

"Uncle, why did you bring your troops down from the North?" Korra asked as she stood next to Unalaq on the steps of the palace.

"Now that you've opened the Southern portal, we need to protect it from the people who would do the spirits harm." Unalaq said.

"I can protect it." Korra said confidently.

"I need you for something more important." Unalaq said, "There is another portal, in the North. Once you open it, spirits and man will be able to move freely between the North and the South in a matter of seconds."

"But, the solstice is over." Korra said, "How am I going to open it?"

"The spiritual energy is much stronger in the North." Unalaq said, "And now that you've opened the Southern portal, your energy is stronger as well."

"With both portals open, our tribes will be united again." Korra said with a smile.

"No. The world will be united again." Unalaq corrected her.

* * *

It had been a few days since the Northern Soldiers had arrived in the south, and we now found ourselves inside Tonraq's and Senna's home, a group of people were there, Korra and Soshi being among them, for a meeting.

"Thank you for coming, everyone." Tonraq said, "I know these last few days have been very troubling."

"Troubling? Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away, and Zhu Li's not around to scratch it. This is shocking." Varrick said, helping himself to cookies but he stands straight and drops cookies off plate before tossing the plate to the floor, "Nay, sickening! But these kale cookies? Opposite."

He turns to Zhu Li, "Remind me to get the recipe later."

"Would you get to the point, Varrick?" Soshi requested.

"Of course! Always the direct approach with Mr Shuang." Varrick said, helping himself to cookies once more, "Unalaq's already booted our chieftains out of their palace. How long before he starts telling us what kind of cookies we can eat? Not to mention, I've got a cargo ship full of halibut that's rotting thanks to this harbor lockdown? Who wants to buy a ship full of stinking fish?" slams plate to floor.

"Chief Unalaq is here to help the South." Korra argued, "He wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits so they'll stop attacking."

"I don't know Korra." Soshi said, stroking his chin, "If he tried to help, why did he bring his army with him? Why where they able to so swiftly arrive?"

"All Unalaq is trying to do is make our tribes unified again." Korra argued, glaring at her best friend.

"No, this isn't about unification." Soshi said back, "I recognize this behavior. This is about having control."

"Soshi is right!" Varrick said, "Unalaq wants control of our wealth. My wealth. And I like my wealth. If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out, then we have no choice but to fight for our freedom!"

Those gathered seemed to agree with him.

"You want to start a war?" Korra said, "Are you crazy?"

"Unalaq started this, not us." Tonraq said, as his daughter scowls, who stands up to leave the house.

* * *

Once she steps outside, she walked a small distance, only stopping when she had a good view over the distant city, a troubled look on her face.

"Korra?"

She looked behind her to see that it was Soshi.

"What do you want?" she said annoyed, turning back to look at the city.

"You do know I am on your side right? While I do see Unalaq's act as being about control, I was playing Koh's Advocate, I don't want a civil war anymore than you do, but you heard them." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Korra, maybe you could speak with your uncle. Tell him how frustrated they all are. He'll listen to what the Avatar has to say."

"I'll do it because you asked nicely." Korra said, looking at her friend with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you." Soshi said, turning around to head inside.

"Oh, by the way Soshi."

He stopped and turned around only to be met with a snowball to the face, the laughter of Korra filling his ears as he fell backwards in the snow.

"Oh, it. Is. On.", Soshi laughed, getting back up while grabbing a handful of snow before taking Korra on in a snowball fight.

Soshi and Korra spent a happy hour having a furious snowball fight, where Korra attempted to do some sort of jumping attack. But she messed up her time horrible, crashing into Soshi who wrapped his arms around her waist before the two hit the snow..

Korra lifted her head, "Soshi, are you alright?" she asked, sitting up, resulting in her being on her knees, but her waist, was still on top of Soshi's abdomen due to his arms around her.

"I'm alright, Korra." Soshi said, picking his upper body off from the ground, supporting himself on his elbows. He let out a light groan as he could feel something rise down below.

"Are you sure your alright?" Korra asked worriedly, leaning forward with her body.

"Yeah." Soshi quickly answered.

Korra moved backward while not knowing what it was doing to her friend. Her heart raced harder the more she stayed in this position.

* * *

That afternoon, inside of the Southern Water Tribe palace, Korra walks in to see Unalaq sitting on the throne.

"Our next training sessions isn't until tomorrow." he said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Korra said, "It's about our conversation this morning. I understand why you brought your troops here, but I'm afraid it's sending the wrong message."

"Your father has been talking to you." Unalaq said.

"Not just him. Soshi and Varrick too." Korra said, "There was a meeting at my parents' house. A lot of Southerners feel like their tribe is being invaded."

"I am their chief." Unalaq told her, "I'm uniting, not invading. If the Water Tribes were at war, the other nations would take sides. The dark spirits would thrive off this negative energy, and the world would be thrown into a battle between spirits and man. That would be catastrophic."

"How do we stop it?" Korra asked.

"We? No, Korra." the chief said, rising from his throne, "This is a war only the Avatar can prevent."

"I'm usually the one starting fights." Korra said as Unalaq walks towards her, "I don't know how to stop them from happening."

"As the Avatar, you must remain neutral in this conflict." Unalaq said, "You will naturally want to help you people, but showing favoritism will not help out tribes finds unity."

"Maybe Tenzin was right." she said, looking down, "Maybe I'm not ready to be the Avatar."

"Tenzin lacked faith in you." he said, placing his hand on Korra's shoulder, "But I have no doubt that you will become the most admired Avatar the world has ever known."

* * *

On the snow-covered street where a group of four Northern soldiers are marching. The civilians glare at the soldiers hatefully. The soldiers glare at the civilians before being pelted by snowballs.

"Who threw those?" the soldier demanded to know, he looks up to the roof to see two children giggling.

A Northern soldier waterbends and sends the children to the ground, "You hoodlums think you're tough, huh?"

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" a voice growled behind him.

The soldier turned around to see the Vigilante standing among the already three defeated soldiers.

The soldier bend a waterwhip at the Vigilante, who dropped into a stance, sending the water back at the soldier.

He quickly bend it to the side, but left himself open for Vigilante's fiery fist to the jaw, knocking his helmet clean off and knocking him to the ground with a nasty crunch.

The civilians cheered for the Vigilante, who turned around to see Korra rushing towards him.

"Vigil!" she said, looking over the scene before her, "What are you doing?"

"Doing your job." he growled, pointing at the civilian's, "Protecting the innocent."

"But you just can't go around beating every Northern up." Korra scolded him, turning tot he crowd, "We are all part of the same tribe, we should act like it."

"So your taking the side of an upcoming tyrant?" Vigilante growled, stepping closer to her.

"I'm not taking anyone's side." Korra said defensively before Vigilante suddenly send a small fire blast to intercept a snowball heading for her head.

"You're the worst Avatar ever!" a little girl said who had just been saved by Vigilante.

"She is not." he told the girl, before sending a water tendril to a roof. Pulling himself up to the roof. Leaving Korra behind as the crowd walked away.

* * *

Inside the sitting room of Shuang's South Pole vacation home, Mako was sitting by the fire a trey of tea ready when Korra came in, Naga right behind her.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Mako said, holding up a cup for her.

"Oh, fabulous." Korra said sarcastically, slouching down on the couch, accepting the cup, "My tribe's about to go to war, and I'm supposed to stop it, but will anyone listen to me? No! And I didn't ask for my father's help. Can't he just let me be the Avatar?"

"Uh, do you want advice, or am I just supposed to listen?" Mako said unsure, holding his cup in both hands, "I'm still not clear on that."

She took a deep sigh, placing the cup on the table, "I'm sorry. My dad just gets me all worked up."

"Look." Mako said, placing his own cup down, "How about you take a break from all this Avatar stuff, and we go out for a quiet dinner? Just the two of us?"

This made Korra grin.

* * *

But when they got to the restaurant, Korra's grin changes to a bored expression, the same as Mako as opposite of them Desna and Eska were seated, Bolin between them.

"Isn't this fun, huh? We never get to spend enough time together, just the... five of us. So fun." Bolin laughs awkwardly.

"Excuse us while we retrieve more sustenance." Eska said, and both twins walk away, passing Soshi and Asami, who saw the others and came over to them.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Mako asked curiously.

"Oh, Asami wanted to have sex with me." Soshi said dryly, "But she has to buy me dinner first. I am not some cheap whore."

"No, your an expensive one." Asami said, getting in on the joke, "You also wants flowers and chocolates."

"I am old fashioned that way." he laughed, ignoring how Korra was glaring at them.

But Bolin suddenly shouted, "You guys gotta save me!"

"Do I look like the Vigilante to you?" Soshi asked, getting a chuckle from Korra, Mako and Asami.

"Seriously, Bolin?" Mako said, "I though you were breaking up with her. What happened to 'ripping off the leech'?"

"I tried!" the young earthbender shouted, "But anytime I bring up the subject, she threatens to freeze me in a block of ice and feed me to dolphin piranhas!"

"So it was more like you tugged at the leech." Asami said.

"Yes, over and over and over, but it won't fucking come off!" Bolin said, turning to Korra, "Why didn't you warn me your cousin had the power to reach into my heart and crush my soul with her bare hands!?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious?" Korra said, a bit unsure.

"Not to me it wasn't. I'm very bad at reading people. You should know that by now." Bolin said as he began to sob, "Oh, man. Oh! Do something, Avatar!"

* * *

Later that evening, after ditching Eska and Deska, the group re-entered the vacation home, where in the sitting room was Senna seated.

"Mom?" Korra said suspiciously.

"Let's leave those two to talk." Soshi whispered to Mako, Bolin and Asami, heading to the lounge room.

Once she heard the door close, Korra turned to her mother, "Did Dad send you to talk to me?"

"Your father doesn't know I'm here." Senna said, her daughter taking a seat next to her, "Korra, what's going on between you two?"

"Ask Dad." she answered, looking away.

"I've tried, but he won't talk about it." Senna said, laying a hand on her daughters arm, "Honey, it breaks my heart to see our family being torn apart like this."

"You want to know what's been going on?" Korra said, turning back to her mother, her blue eyes filled with hurt, "I found out Dad's been lying to me my whole life. Unalaq told me everything; how Dad and Tenzin kept me trapped down here while I trained; how Dad got banished from the North."

"So, the truth is out." Senna said slowly.

"You knew?" Korra said, feeling betrayed, "And you never said anything."

"After what happened to Qipian and Mirai, we wanted to keep our family together, to give you a normal childhood." Senna said.

"I never wanted a normal childhood!" Korra yelled, standing up, walking towards the window, "All I ever wanted to be was the Avatar. But everyone keeps holding me back, even my own parents! Soshi's the only one who believes in me."

"That's not true, Korra." her mother said.

"No? Then why is everyone in the South turning against me?" Korra said, turning back to her mother, "When all I'm trying to do is help them?"

"The problems between the North and the South started long before you were born. You can't expect to undo them in a day."

"So I should just sit back and let the Water Tribes go to war?" Korra asked.

"No, but this situation might be out of your control." Senna said, "Varrick's been plotting a rebellion against Unalaq. He asked your father to join, and..."

"Dad is part of a rebellion?" Korra said shocked.

"I don't know, but I don't want you getting caught in the middle of it." Senna said.

"It's too late, Mom." Korra said, heading for the door, "I'm already in the middle of it." before rushing off.

"Korra!" Senna runs after her, but her daughter was already gone.

From a nearby door, Mako, Bolin and Asami looked on sadly.

* * *

Inside of the palace, the Vigilante in through a window, having used an excuse that he was needed for an important business meeting. He leans on the edge when he notices the Northern troops tied up and unconscious.

Sticking to the shadows, he walked into the throne room where he saw four people wearing masks, one carrying an unconscious Unalaq while three others stand guard.

"Leave the chief and go." Vigilante growled once they spotted him, "I'll tell him I tried to stop you, but you escaped. A war can still be avoided."

The rebel traps the Vigilante within an ice wall while the escape. He punches a gap within his enclosure and pursues the rebels. While the rebels were running down a flight of stairs, Vigilante uses a water tendril, to swing down the stairs landing in front of them.

"Get him out of here!"

The rebel leader runs away. Vigilante tries to follow but is blocked by an ice wall.

"I don't wanna hurt you." he growled but the rebels prepare to attack.

Vigilante dodges their offenses, retaliating with a fiery uppercut, knocking one out. He continues dodging the remaining rebel's offenses and grabs one of the rebels and kicks another rebel against the head, using the momentum to spin around and slam the last rebel unconscious on the staircase.

Vigilante jumps out the window, only to find Korra having already apprehended the rebel leader, next to a crashed snowmobile.

"Why did you do this, Dad?" she asked, removing the rebel's hood, revealing him to not be Tonraq, "What? Who the fuck are you? Where's my father?"

"He wouldn't help us." the rebel leader said, "He's a traitor, just like you." but Korra knocks him out with a punch to the head.

"What are you doing here?" Korra said aggressively, turning around to face Vigilante.

"Easy, Avatar. I heard the rebels were trying to kidnap the chief. I came to stop them." Vigilante growl, walking over to her, noticing she had doubt in her eyes, "If I was with them, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"You seem to have changed your thoughts." Korra said lowering her defense, "I thought you wanted the South to go to war."

"I would never want that. But I couldn't stand back when these Northern soldiers threaten innocents... Especially children." he growled softly, making her remember why he does this crusade.

But what he said then, surprised the young Avatar the most, "Thing aren't simple, I let my anger cloud my judgement. I am sorry."

"Your sorry?" Korra said surprised expression soon turned into a smile, "The guardian of Republic City admits he made a mistake?"

"I just did." Vigilante growled, gesturing to his white mask, "Under this, I am still only human."

"I am sorry too... For being so irritated and all." Korra admitted.

The two looked from each other to the groan from Unalaq, indicating he was waking up.

"I should get going." Vigilante said, reaching into his pocket and taking out a black communicator, "If you need to contact me, use this."

"That will be handy in the upcoming days." she said, storing it inside her pocket, watching him use a water tendril, "Can I ask you something? What would you have done if my father was among them?"

Vigilante was quite for a moment, turning to face her before answering, "I would have let him go." and he pulled himself up to a roof, escaping into the night.

* * *

A few minutes later, the rebels were led away in handcuffs.

"Thank you for saving my life." Unalaq said.

"You should be thanking the Vigilante." Korra said, "If it wasn't for him, I might not have been able to save you."

"You mean... he is here?" Unalaq said, a hint of worry in his voice, but it was only detectable for a second, "Then I wish I could have thanked him in person. He might be the hero the Republic citizens make him out to be."

He then turned to his troops, giving them the order, "Find Varrick. I want him to freeze in prison with the rest of these traitors."

"Wait, you can't just lock them away." Korra intervened, "That will only make the South angrier."

"You want them to go free?" Unalaq asked.

"No. But let them stand trial for what they did." Korra said, "Every Water Tribe citizen deserves that right."

"Very well." Unalaq said, "I will respect the Avatar's wishes in this matter."

"Thank you, Uncle." she said with a smile.

* * *

The following morning Korra rides back to her parent's home with Soshi. Korra took a deep breath. She couldn't seem to muster the courage to knock.

"Soshi?" she whispered softly, "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything." he said, reassuringly.

"What... Would you say to your father after..." she said.

"If my father was still alive, I would never not be talking to him." Soshi said, adding in his head, _"And I probably wouldn't run around at night dressed up."_

"It's alright Korra, I am right next to you." he said.

Before have any time to second-guess herself, she raised her hand and opens the door, revealing her parents eating.

Tonraq and Senna look up to them, smiling.

Korra felt a bit awkward, ashamed to say anything so Soshi took the lead, "Is it okay if we come in?"

"Of course." Senna said with a kind smile, "We heard what happened. Are you okay?"

But the young woman tears up and hugs her father, "I'm so glad you weren't there. I don't know what I would've done." she said.

"I had no idea how far Varrick was willing to go." Tonraq said, shocked, "My brother and I have our differences, but I would never attack him."

"I'm sorry for thinking you had anything to do with the rebels." Korra said, "And for all the pain I've caused you and Mom."

"I'm the one who should apologize." Tonraq said, "After I saw the Southern Lights return, I was so proud of you. I never should've held you back."

"When your father and I found each other, all we wanted was to live a simple life and raise a family." Senna added, "But, then we discovered you were the Avatar, and simple was over. We knew one day the world would need you, and you wouldn't need us anymore."

"Mom, Dad." Korra said, hugging her parents, "Of course I still need you."

Soshi smiled at the sight before him, but a peg of jealously boiled in his stomach.

"Look at you, getting your feelings out there, bonding and all that." Soshi said with a smile, making the family look at him, "And I am ruining this family moment... I am going to make some tea."

"It's alright Soshi." Tonraq said with a small chuckle, "Your pretty much Senna and mines second child."

"Second? I am older than Korra." Soshi protested, hearing crushing footsteps on the snow behind him. Turning around to see Unalaq and four soldiers walk in.

"Tonraq, Senna, you are under arrest and will stand trial." Unalaq told his brother and sister-in-law, "For conspiring to assassinate me."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	17. Chapter 17: Water Tribe Civil War

**Greetings, benders and non-benders from across the Verse and** **welcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality.** **Hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: Maybe. There might going to be a few people who know that Soshi is the Vigilante by Book 3.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: Well its more that Korra is jealous of Soshi and Asami messing around, Mako so doesn't like him but he is best friends with his girlfriend so he has to tolerate him. Well he is a strong bender on par with the Avatar who he can't manipulate, bribe or blackmail.**

 **Girlbook: They are pretty sweet, aren't they. Maybe the Vigilante is on a vacation on the South Pole? They don't know.**

 **The Storm Master 567: That would be interesting to see. If Soshi could go back, he would probably stop their murder all together... Or tell his parents how much he loves them or aks his dad about all the criminal shit he has done over the years.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Outside of Tonraq and Senna's house, Korra's parents are being loaded into a prison truck. Korra and her parents exchange worried gazes.

"Don't worry. I'll get you two the best lawyer I know." Soshi said to them, "He's from Omashu, so you know he's a crazy genius."

"Thanks Soshi." Tonraq said, "But please look after Korra."

"I always will." he agreed to honor his request before the door closes and the prison truck leaves. He walked over to Korra who was talking with Unalaq.

"...I wish it hadn't come to this." Unalaq said, "But your parents held meeting with the rebels, right here in their home."

"I can't believe you're doing this to your own family." Korra said.

"Rest assured, I've appointed Judge Hotah to oversee the trial later today." the water chief said, "He is the most fair and honorable man I know."

"My parents had nothing to do with the men who attacked you." Korra said, looking worried at Soshi before turning back to her uncle, "Then why aren't you arresting, Soshi? He was there as well."

"He would, but the fact remains he can't." Soshi said, crossing his arms looking at the chief, "Because I am an citizen of the Republic Nation, he doesn't have a case against me and if he would arrest me he knows I will counter sue and then... Well, I heard the Northern Palace looks lovely this time of year."

"Aren't you sure of yourself?" Unalaq said, glaring at Soshi. The look in his eyes betrayed that Soshi was right, "How much like your father you are."

"I am NOTHING like my father." Soshi snarled, before Korra dragged him away.

This reaction got a smug smirk from the chief, "Indeed. It seems you have more of Mirai in you, Soshi Shuang, working behind the scene to accomplish your goals."

* * *

Inside of Varrick's mansion, where Asami, Mako, and Bolin are waiting in his office.

"Where's Varrick and Soshi?" Asami said, leaning against the desk, "We should've closed our deal an hour ago."

"Would you relax? This place is great!" Bolin said while lounging on a couch, "And the best part about it, Eska doesn't know I'm here." he closes his eyes in delight only to open them in shock when the door was kicked in, revealing Eska, Desna, and several Northern Water Tribe soldiers.

"I wasn't hiding!" he said, standing up in shock.

"I'm not on the hunt for you." Eska said, her eyes slightly narrowing, "Currently."

"We search for Varrick." Desna said, "Our father wishes him to stand trial."

"What did he do?" Asami said surprised.

"He is a traitor to the Water Tribe, along with our aunt and uncle." Eska spoke.

"Korra's parents were arrested?" Mako said shocked.

"Yes." Desna said, turning his attention to the young firebender, "Your powers of deduction are impressive."

"Yeah, he's a cop." Bolin said, pointing to Mako with his thumb.

A Northern guardsman walks up to the twins, "Varrick's not here."

"Very well. Desna, let us continue our search elsewhere." Eska said turning to Bolin suddenly, "Boyfriend! Bow to me when I exit."

He kneels and bows to Eska, "Yes, yes, my sweet koala otter."

"You are so cute when you grovel." she said before she leaves, behind Desna and the soldiers.

"I hope Soshi is alright..." Asami said concerned, "He was at that meeting as well."

"He will be fine." Mako mumbled annoyed, crossing his arms.

"Fine?" Bolin said, looking to his brother, "Do you know how long such a pretty guy survives in prison?"

"How long?" Soshi asked, entering the office.

"Not long, Soshi." Bolin said turning to him, not realizing who he was talking to, "You will be calling someone daddy before... Never mind..."

Soshi looked after his shoulder to the door where Eska had disappeared through, "You know, Bolin. You shouldn't let her treat you that way. Stand up for yourself."

"I tried to break up with her, but Mako gave me terrible advice!" Bolin said.

"We will find something for that." Soshi said, turning to to a stuffed platypus bear, "Varrick your in there?"

"How did you know, Soshi?" his voice sounded greatly muffled.

"Because it's a place Unalaq wouldn't look." Soshi said as Varrick's head appears from the stuffed platypus bear's mouth.

"How we doing?" Varrick said.

"The coast is clear. You can come out." Mako said.

"No way, mister. Not until I know it's absolutely 157% safe." Varrick said as Zhu Li's hand appears in the bear's mouth with a cup of tea, Varrick takes it, "Ah! Thank you, Zhu Li."

"She's in there as well?" Soshi said.

"Zhu Li never leaves my side." Varrick said, taking a sip of the tea, but spits it out in disgust, "Yuck! Pyugh! Pyuck! You forgot the honey!."

"Sorry, sir. There isn't any in here." Zhu Li said.

"No honey?" Varrick shouted, "We're in a bear for crying out loud!"

"I'm gonna go see how Korra's doing." Mako said.

"Seeing as Varrick is safe, I walk with you." Soshi said, walking with Mako out of the room.

* * *

In the Southern Water Tribe palace, inside the courtroom. The rebels and Korra's parents, are about to stand trial. A worried Korra is sittig between Soshi and Mako, while Bolin is sitting next to Asami.

The gavel is hammered, "This trial will now come to order! Judge Hotah presiding."

A serious-looking old man, settling into the judge's chair at the center of the dais.

"I was asleep in my chambers when the rebels attacked." Unalaq said, explaining his story, "They overpowered me, and the next thing I remember was waking up in the snow after Avatar Korra and the Vigilante had saved me."

"According to Unalaq's testimony, you attended a meeting where Varrick tried to incite a civil war. Is that true?" Hotah asked to Korra when she was called to the stands.

"Yes." she said honestly.

"And where these men present at that meeting?"

"Well, yes, but..." Korra began but was interrupted by Hotah.

"And where exactly did this meeting take place?"

"My parents' house." she said, being forced to speak the truth.

"Varrick and your father led the meeting, didn't they?"

"My parents are innocent!" she said defensively.

"I've heard all I need to." Hotah said, standing up, "I'll return shortly with my decision." as the judge leaves, Korra spouts a worried expression.

* * *

All the defendants are now standing before the returned Judge Hotah.

"Senna, please step forward.", Senna steps forward and looks worriedly at her husband, "I have found you... innocent. You are free to go." A guard removes her handcuffs and she runs to Korra to hug her.

"On the charge of treason, you are all found... guilty." Judge Hotah continued to the rest, "The punishment for this crime... is death."

A shocked Soshi, Mako and Asami, stand up stand up. Soshi look to Korra and Senna, who look on with utter shock and disbelief.

"You can't do this!" Korra said, stopping Hotah from leaving, "You take their lives, and I'll take yours!"

Hotah's eyes widen in shock, just as Soshi came over. "Easy there Korra. You won't change his mind with death threats." he said, turning from Korra to the judge, "But if you take their lives, I will use the entire might of my company to destroy your life."

"Korra, Soshi, please calm down." Unalaq said, quickly coming over, turning to Hotah, "I know I promised to respect whatever decision you made, but I must ask you to reconsider. Show these men and my brother mercy."

"Very well. I'll change their punishment." he said, turning to the rebels and Tonraq, "Your lives will be spared, but you will live them out in prison."

They let out a sigh of relief.

"Tonraq will be in a minimum security prison, right?" Soshi said dangerously.

"O-Of course." Hotah added quickly.

Soshi looked satisfied, but once he walked away, he frowned, finding the quick change of sentence a bit too coincidence.

* * *

Later when Hotah is driving his Satomobile, the judge glances in his review mirror to get the shock of his life, seeing the Vigilante staring at him.

Suddenly the Satomobile flips over, slamming to the side of the cliff. Vigilante landed, releasing the control of his water tendrils. He rushed over to the Satomobile, ripping the door off it.

Vigilante pulls him out of the car and slams him against the side of it.

"By the spirits... Your real!?" Hotah said terrified.

"I am real when it's useful." Vigilante growled, "Why did you change the death sentence of the Rebels so quickly when Unalaq requested it!?"

"I-I'm just following Unalaq's orders." he said, his eyes widening, "I-I've said too much."

Vigilante threw him on the ground, grabbing his by the head, applying pressure to his back. "The adult human body has 206 bones. And I will keep breaking them one by one, until you tell me what I want to know."

"I-I've worked for chief Unalaq for years!" Hotah groaned in pain, "He said he needed everyone to think the trial was fair."

"So Unalaq told you what to say." Vigilante growled, "Why did he have you free my Senna and change the sentence?"

"H-He's trying to keep the Avatar on his side. But he also wants her father out of the way." the judge said, "Just like when he got her father banished."

"What do you mean, he got her father banished" he growled.

"Nothing!" Hotah said, before letting out a scream of pain, the Vigilante had broken one of his fingers.

"Keep talking." Vigilante growled menacingly, holding a device close to the judge.

* * *

Inside the Korra's parents house, Senna is standing before the sink, crying. Korra is watching her from a distance, before approaching her mother.

"It's okay, Mom." Korra said consoling.

"I-I hate feeling so helpless." he said, wiping off her tears. Korra looks saddened, when a familiar growling voice came from her pocket.

"Avatar Korra, we need to talk. Meet me at Varrick's Mansion."

"Vigil?" she said, taking the communicator she had gotten from him out of her pocket.

"That's the infamous Vigilante?" Senna said, looking at the device. Her daughter nodded, "Does he hate his vocal cords?"

* * *

Inside Varrick's office, the recorder was laying on a desk Korra, Vigilante, Mako, and Asami listening to it.

"Unalaq's a liar and a traitor!" Korra shouted after hearing Hotah's confession.

"I've been trying to tell you that from the get-go!" Varrick said from his hiding place.

"Unalaq hired the barbarians to attack their tribe. Then he told them to hide in the spirit forest, knowing your dad would go after them." Vigilante growled, "Unalaq wanted your dad out of the way so he could become chief. Just like the whole trial it was a setup."

"And how many limbs did you need to break for this confession?" Mako said, obviously irritated by the masked man's presence.

"Only his finger this time." Vigilante growled, looking over to Korra, who had slumped down on the couch.

"I can't believe I trusted him..." she said ashamed, before looking up, "I'm busting my father and the rebels out of jail. I need your help."

"If you do this, there's no going back." Mako said.

"I know." she said, standing up, looking at the masked man, "Will you help me?"

"There was never any question of that." Vigilante said, turning to Mako, "If our police officer doesn't have a problem with me helping."

"I tolerate it, for now." he said, glaring at the masked man, who under it was glaring back.

"I'll help you." Asami said, looking a bit concerned between Vigilante and Mako.

"Count me in!" Varrick said, raising Ping-Ping's paw.

The door opens, revealing both Bolin and Pabu dressed up like Eska, his hair standing up awkwardly.

"So I'm guessing the breakup with Eska didn't go well?" Asami said.

"No, no, the honesty thing worked out great." Bolin said smiles sarcastically, "So great she decided we should get married!" gesturing to the betrothal necklace.

"I'm pretty sure the guy is supposed to give the girl the betrothal necklace." Korra said slightly amused.

"I guess Eska didn't get the memo." Bolin mumbled.

The group looked around suddenly when they heard a strange noise. It sounded like a growling chuckle.

"Why didn't any of you tell me the Vigilante was here!?" Bolin said, sounding like a fan meeting his idol, "I look stupid."

"Vigil... Did you chuckle?" Korra said amused.

"No." Vigilante growled quickly, "Now we need to form a plan. I have a rich friend covering the escape boat. One of the fastest yachts every produced."

* * *

A guard is patrolling the interior, where an earthbending move causes him to fall into a trench. Sparks fly out of the trench as the guard is electrocuted.

In the trench, where the unconscious guard is lying, while Korra, Vigilante, Asami and Mako climb up the trench.

"Your dad should be there." Vigilante growled, turning to walk the other way, "I am going to make a distraction for our escape."

"Be careful." Asami said.

"Don't worry, Asami Sato." he growled, turning to look at them, "I always accomplish my mission."

* * *

Sneaking his way into the security office, a window overlooking the courtyard on one side. Vigilante walked over to the console, preparing to set off the alarm on the other side of the facility.

But just before he could press the button, he heard someone speak up.

"White isn't your color, Vigilante."

Sweeping around, he saw that it was Unalaq. without warning Unalaq throws an arc and a blast at Vigilante. He manages to stop the frozen arc, but is pushed off by the frozen blast.

Unalaq throws another water blast at the Vigilante, but she manages to catch the blast and pushes him against the wall with an fire blast, downing him. Pining Unalaq against the ground, the man let out a painful chuckle.

"Amazing. I can't believe Qinpian actually managed it, that madman. A succes coming from the Ganda Project, and he never told the rest of us about it." he groaned.

"What are you talking about?" Vigilante growled, but the man under him ignored his question.

"Was his plan to use you as a last resort? It won't matter." Unalaq said, "I am the only one worthy of..."

But the Vigilante slammed him against his head, but all it did was get another chuckle. "With how you went after Hotah for Korra, I almost thought you where that Mako kid. He's here as well right? Along with Korra and that Sato girl." Unalaq said, "Avatar Korra will never see her father again."

"Where is Tonraq?" Vigilante growled.

"On a ship headed to the Northern Tribe. He'll serve out his sentence there." Unalaq said, "And the Avatar can't do anything about it, she cannot threaten war. She must remain neutral, or our tribes will never find unity."

"You don't want unity. You want power." Vigilante growled, "You've always been jealous of Tonraq. You got him banished so you could become chief, and I bet it just killed you to learn he was the Avatar's father. No wonder you kept trying to take her away from him."

"You claim the Avatar can't do anything about it. But I can." he growled, knocking the water Chief out with a punch to the head, "I have no jurisdiction."

* * *

On the Shuang Yacht, Varrick, still in his disguise, starts operating it. Korra, Vigilante, Mako and Asami enter the yacht.

"Where's your dad?" Bolin asked.

"On a ship headed north." Korra said, having been informed of it by her masked friend, "Think we can catch up to it?"

"Sure, once you get us past our friends from the North." Varrick said, pointing to the Northern battleships forming a naval blockage.

"This is where Soshi and I come in." Vigilante said, snapping his finger and a series of explosions rocket the blockage, sending the boats to their watery grave.

"So Soshi is your rich friend." Korra said, as the boat began to move, "Wait, where is he and Mitsuzo!? We can't leave them."

"After they planted the Expoclay, they took another ship back to Republic City." Vigilante growled, "Shuang and I have been friends for a while now."

* * *

Once at the opent sea, they took a look out for a ship, which eventually they noticed. Taking one of Soshi's speedboats, Korra, Vigilante, Mako and Asami headed towards it, before entering the battleship via a waterspout. On landing, Korra uses her two water whips to throw the distracted crew members overboard.

A stray crew member tries to escape to the door, but Vigilante freezes him against a wall.

Northern troops attack with waterbending, but Korra, Vigilante and Mako neutralize it with firebending.

Shortly after, Asami reemerged from the lower deck with the freed rebels and Tonraq.

"Korra, this is crazy." Tonraq said, "You promised me you wouldn't do anything rash."

"I had to. I'll explain later." Korra said as the Shuang yacht approaches and everyone jumps on board. Korra throws a final fire blast before the yacht departs.

* * *

Once the yacht was out of in the vast open ocean, Vigilante looked on from an upper railing as he watched Korra explain what had happened.

"...So once I knew the truth, I couldn't sit by and do nothing." she said.

"My own brother betrayed me. And our entire tribe." Tonraq said saddened, "I've been running from my past for too long. It's time to put my brother in his place."

"You have our support, Chief Tonraq." the Rebel Leader said, as he and the other rebels put their fist to their heart.

"Mine too." Korra said puts her fist to her heart, "I'll be proud to fight alongside you, Dad."

"No, Korra." her father said, "The best way for you to help is by getting the president of the United Republic on our side. The South can give Unalaq a good fight for a while. But we'll need the United Forces in order to win this war."

Korra glances up sadly, looking into the masked eyes of the Vigilante, before looking up at Tonraq; determined, "All right, I'll get you all the help you need. I love you, Dad." she said, hugging her father.

"I love you, too." he said.

Tonraq and the rebels took the speedboat back to the South Pole. Korra watches them disappear in the distance.

"Are you alright, Avatar?" Vigilante said, walking up next to her.

"I just started a civil war... It's all going peachy..." she mumbled, looking down at the water, "What about you?"

"Your uncle might know why I can bend two elements... Didn't had the time to beat it out of him." he growled, "So yeah, just peachy."

"Why didn't you?" Korra said, looking up confused at him.

"Because if I had, we might not be fast enough to rescue your dad." he said, looking at her.

Korra felt a wave of appreciation going over her, she couldn't help herself before she knew it, she had wrapped her arms around the Vigilante, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you. I sometimes have a feeling you and Soshi are the only two who always got my back." she said, but much to her surprise, he hugged her back. Neither complained about how close they were standing.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	18. Chapter 18: Keepers of Peace

**What's up my benders and non-benders from across the Verse? W** **elcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality.**

 **I know, I know. I should be updating a few of my other stories, but I was really looking forward to write this chapter. So I h** **ope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: How is she suppose to kiss him through a mask?... Soshi put your hand down! You two Jason! Wait, what are you doing here!?**

 **Spartan 108: *Discreetly raises hand as well***

 **Girlbook: I think he might have a mental breakdown if he finds out. And every Avatar story can be improved by having Unalaq punched more in the face, heck ANY story would be improved by that.**

 **Jack Cross: Working on it chief!**

 **Lelouch of Zero: Not that many people. I mean Unalaq knows and maybe a certain other group, but that's about it. Amon only knew about Qipian's experiments, not if he actually succeeded.**

 **TragicFiction: Thanks for letting me know, going to fix it.**

 **ZILLAFAN: It's coming. It's one of the story's I am working on.**

 **The Storm Master 567: If I remember correctly, I believe he already knew his dad was trying to give everyone the ability to bend more than one element. He heard it from Mitsuzo. Still happy you found it dope.**

 **cdog21: You and Soshi both.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

In the Republic City harbor, where the Shuang's yacht is docked. Chief Beifong, oversees Water Tribe criminals being loaded into trucks before noticing Team Avatar departing the yacht.

Beifong walks up to Korra and Mako, "Welcome home, Avatar." she said before adding sarcastically, "Thanks for starting a war."

"I didn't start a war." Korra said defensively, "Well, I did, but it's more complicated than you're making it seem."

"Mako, I want you back on the beat." Beifong said, turning to the young Firebender, "There's going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight. I need you there to make sure things don't get out of hand."

"I'm all yours." Mako said, saluting his boss.

"I'll go too." Korra added, "The people of the South need to see that the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the Northern invaders."

"Great, that should calm them down." Beifong said sarcastically, "Mako, you will answer later on why you didn't bring the Vigilante in." she then walks away.

"Maybe you should sit this out." Mako said once Beifong was out of earshot, "I just think having you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse. You could at least try to seem neutral."

"I'm not neutral! The North invaded my home." Korra protested, "The only reason I'm here is to get the Republic to send troops to help the South. Soshi called ahead and he has already scheduled a meeting for us with President Raiko tomorrow."

"Whatever, I gotta go to work." Mako said, walking away.

"I'm going to find out about this peace march." Korra said as each of the group went their separate way.

* * *

At the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center, with a statue of Sokka overlooking the compound. A huge number of people have congregated, while police riot vehicles have been employed to control the crowd.

The Southerners are being led by Korra riding atop Naga. Some of them are holding lit candles on paper lotuses, while others are holding signs, but the Northerners have come out in droves in support of their leader.

Overlooking these events from the shadows of a nearby roof was the Vigilante, back in black.

His attention was drawn away from the march when he heard a familiar voice shout, "Hey! Stop! Republic City Police!"

It was Mako, pursuing two suspects, a man presses a remote controller. Vigilante was about to join him in the pursuit but is stopped by a sudden explosion.

The center, which explodes as well, leaves everyone looking on in fear and shock.

Jumping into action kicking one down who was attempting to strike Mako from behind. Mako was surprised but quickly composed himself, throwing multiple fire blasts and kicks, but one of them retaliates with firebending sending Mako to the ground.

Making a quick decision, Vigilante used a fireblast to send the attacker back, making him drop the remote, but giving them time to get into the getaway Satomobile.

Vigilante gave Mako a quick glance, seeing he was alright. He walks up to the remote and picks it up. The eyes behind his mask narrowing when he saw it, "They were firebender's, the North might not be responsible for this." he growled to himself before making his escape.

* * *

The next day, Korra walks with Soshi towards the office of the Republic President.

"I hope President Raiko listens to us." Korra said, a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, you got the most influential person in Republic City, who is also voted sexiest single man under twenty-five." Soshi said with a smile, straightening his tie.

The presidents secretary let them into the office where President Raiko is waiting for them.

"Hello, Mr. President." Korra said, shaking hands with Raiko, "Sir, the Southern Water Tribe..."

"Just a second. Keep smiling." Raiko said, she flinch awkwardly as the photo's the secretary is taking, "Now, how can I help the Avatar and the prince of Republic City?"

"Unalaq's troops have invaded the South." Korra said, "We need you to send the United Forces to help."

"I'm very concerned by what's happening down there." Raiko said, "But I don't think it's the Republic's place to interfere with internal Water Tribe matters."

"Unalaq isn't even the rightful ruler of the Water Tribe." Korra argued, "He lied his way onto the Northern throne."

"Mr. President, the Republic might already involved in this conflict." Soshi argued, "The North might have attacked our cultural center last night."

"Might?" Korra said, turning to her friend, "Who else would it be but the Northerners?"

"I don't know, Korra." Soshi said, "A lot of people can profit from this war, I am just..."

"Playing Koh's Advocate. Right." Korra growled in anger.

"Now, now, Avatar." Raiko said, "I know that when you're young, it's hard to keep perspective..."

"You're the one who's lost perspective." Korra said accusingly, "I'm trying to save my tribe, and you're taking pictures."

"Sending troops is not something I can do at this time, but I promise I will work with Unalaq and the South for a diplomatic solution... Unless." the president said, a opportunistic glean in his eye, "I could be persuaded to send troops if you can arrange a meeting between me and the Vigilante."

"Your trying to profit from this situation as well, don't you?" Korra said angrily, "I am not going to use my friend for you."

"Then this meeting is over." Raiko said.

Korra was about to say something, but Soshi held her back leading her out of the office.

* * *

"What a snake." Soshi said, "And people wonder why I never bother with politic's."

"Your too good of a person to be a politician." she agreed when they walked towards the entrance of City Hall.

"But I am a big enough asshole to be a CEO." he added, getting a small laugh from her.

"Yeah... Sorry for getting angry..." she began but he pet her on the head.

"It's alright." he said, suddenly getting an idea, "Now that I think about it, we don't need the President to go to the South. We just need the troops, there is this General, his name is Iroh, that should be able to help."

Korra remembered a General Iroh, he had come with the United reinforcement during the Equalist Crisis.

"And Asami can sell some of her mecha tanks. We only need Varrick to ship them South." he added.

"That's perfect! She'll be making money for her company and she'll be helping to defeat Unalaq." Korra said, "I just don't understand why it's so hard to get Republic City to support the South."

"Don't worry, Varrick is working on that." Soshi assured her.

* * *

That afternoon, Korra is pacing through Mako's apartment where the young man himself is sitting on his couch.

"I can't believe the President is doing nothing!" Korra said agitated, "H-He doesn't even care!"

"I'm sure he cares." Mako said, trying to assure her, "But he can't just tell his people to go fight a battle at the South Pole that has nothing to do with them."

"How could you take his side?" Korra said exasperated, coming to a sudden stop.

"What's with you and sides?" he said, "Why do you always think I'm working against you?"

"Well, you're not helping me!" Korra said, "I'm trying to get troops to the South. What are you doing?"

"I'm doing my job."

"Well, excuse me, officer." Korra said, her sarcasm mixed with anger, "Don't let me stand in the way of you writing tickets. I'm just trying to save the world."

"Well, you wouldn't have to if you didn't keep messing it up!" he shouted.

"I can't talk to you when you're like this." Korra shouted back, storming off and slamming the door.

"You're the one who's like this!" he snaps angrily.

* * *

Dusk had been setting in, when Raiko was working at his desk. He looked up from his paper only to be startled when he saw the Vigilante standing in front of a open window.

"Well, well, the infamous Hero of Republic City." Raiko said, standing up from his desk, walking over to him, "It took a lot to finally get this meeting." he held out his hand for the Vigilante to shake.

"I am only here as a favor for the Avatar." Vigilante growled, crossing his arm, ignoring his hand.

Raiko retreated his hand, noticing the rude gesture, "Straight to the case at hand then. I like to make you an offer, Mr Vigilante." the president continued onward, "After the Equalist Crisis, where the police have proven to be unable to handle a crisis like that. It seemed only you were making any meaningful victories..."

Vigilante didn't say anything, continuing to listen what Raiko had to say, "In sort, I am putting together a task force for occasions like that."

"And you want me on that task force?" Vigilante growled, "You want me on this... 'Suicide Squad'."

"No, I want you to come work for me and lead this 'Suicide Squad'." Raiko continued, "You will be working for the Republic government, meaning the police wouldn't be able to arrest you, all your operations will be government sanctioned."

"And you will decide when I can or can't act? I don't think so. Mr president." he growled, turning around, "You better keep your word to the Avatar and send troops to help the South." he headed towards the open window.

"No, I don't think so, Vigilante." Raiko said, making the masked man turn to glare over his shoulder him, "I will give you one chance, exit that window now and you will have the entire police force, United Army and the aforementioned task force after you."

Vigilante stepped away from the window, fully turning to a smug looking Raiko, "Let them come. I will send back just enough for them to have a proper funeral." he growled.

"Is that a threat?" the president said, his smug smile being replaced with a scowl.

"No. It's a promise." Vigilante growled one last time before jumping out of the window, disappearing into the now dark night sky.

* * *

At Mako's apartment, where the young firebender is flipping through a book of criminals' faces. "Oh, man, you should have seen Soshi today." Bolin said coming out of the shower with a tower wrapped around his waist, "I am not sure who is the bigger genius, him or Varrick."

"Yeah, yeah, Soshi is handsome, rich, genius, has a shredded body, is always right and such a wonderful person." Mako said, not looking up from his book, "Nothing ever goes wrong for Soshi Shuang."

"Except that his parent's are dead." Bolin pointed out.

"Our parent's are dead too Bolin, but we didn't grow up in a mansion wearing pajamas's made of the finest silk!" a agitated Mako said, finally looking up from his book.

"We had each other." the younger brother argued.

"He had his butler!" Mako snapped, turning back to his book, "Who I am pretty sure, has to comb that pretty boy's hair."

"That I don't know." Bolin continued, "They are gonna help Asami sell her mecha tanks to the South, and Soshi came up with this great idea for Korra to get General Iroh to fight Unalaq without President Raiko ever even knowing."

"What?" Mako said, looking up again, "That's a terrible idea!"

"And they are gonna put me in the movers as this hero, Nuktuk!" Bolin said puffing out his chest, "He's a man of action, but he's got a heart of gold. He was born in the tundra."

"Look, I'm trying to do something that's actually important here." Mako said turning back to his book, "I don't really care about how you worship two of the richest men in the entire world."

"I don't worship them!" Bolin said defensively, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Something doesn't make sense about this bombing. I just don't buy that the Northern Water Tribe was behind it." he explained, flipping a page, "Wait a second! That's him! That's the guy that attacked the center! I gotta go show this to Beifong!"

* * *

In the police headquarters, where Raiko was angrily shouting at Beifong in her office.

"How did this Cultural Center attack happen right under your nose?" he said to Beifong, "And why haven't you arrested the Northerners responsible?"

"We're working on it, sir." Beifong said calmly.

"Well, work harder!" the president said, "If you don't get any results soon, I'm going to find someone who can."

"Well you did assign a large percent of my officers on the arrest of the Vigilante." Beifong pointed out.

Mako entered the work space just outside of Beifong's office, holding a dossier in his hand, "I got a break in the bombing case." he said, to two detectives, "I I.D.'d the guy I saw at the scene."

"That's great, Mako." the long and thin detective said.

"Yeah, you better run that in to Beifong right now." the short fat one said.

"You think?" Mako said surprised.

"Sure. You're gonna be a hero!"

Mako looks confidently at the picture before entering Lin's office. The two detectives laugh and make their signature handshake.

"What makes a rookie beat cop think he can interrupt my meeting with the President?" Beifong said, banging the table.

"I'm sorry, I just... I found something out about the bombing." Mako said, holding up his dossier.

"Well, give it to Lu and Gang, you moron." Beifong said, "Now get out!"

"Sorry. Was she busy?" Lu said.

"This is the guy I saw sneaking out of the building right before the explosions." Mako explained, taking a picture from the dossier, "He's a member of the Agni Kais. Someone must have hired him to make it look like Northerners attacked the Cultural Center."

Gang takes the picture, before dropping it into drawer.

"Did you learn anything about that remote control I found at the scene?" he continued to ask, "That's gotta be the key to finding out who's really responsible."

"Listen, kid, it was the Northern Water Tribe, okay?" Lu said.

"Yeah, give it a rest, Super Cop." Gang added.

Mako returns to the desk while President Raiko exits Beifong's office and walks to Mako's desk.

"I've heard good things about you." the president said, "You've made some big triad busts for a rookie."

"T-Thank you, sir." Mako said.

"You might have heard I am putting a specialized task force together." Raiko said, "I think you might have a place in it."

"I would be honored, sir." he said proudly, "But what would that entail?"

"Well the first task would be bringing that Vigilante in." Raiko said, "You will have to go through specialized training, of course. So, do you want to join up?"

Mako pondered the question for a moment, gathering his thoughts before speaking up, "I am sorry sir. While I am not Vigilante's biggest fan, in fact I actually hate him, but I can't deny that he has done more good for this city than bad."

Raiko frowned at this answer but continued, "I see... you're dating the Avatar, right? I'm concerned that she might be getting some bad advice from Soshi or Varrick."

Mako's eyes widen a bit, glancing a bit uneasily, "You wouldn't happen to know if they're plotting anything that might compromise the security of Republic City, would you, officer? Let me remind you that you've sworn an oath. You're a man of the law before anything else."

Reluctantly after a sigh, "There's something you should know..."

* * *

The following day, Korra and Soshi walking over a United Forces ship, being meet half-way on the deck by General Iroh.

"It's been a while General." Soshi said, shaking hands with him.

"It has been, Mr Shuang." Iroh said, nod respectfully before turning to Korra, "We haven't gotten much time to talk last time, Avatar. It's a honor to meet you. What can I do?"

"The South needs military support before Unalaq wipes them out completely, but the President is refusing to give the order." Korra explained the situation, "So I decided to come to you directly."

"I see." Iroh said, stroking his wide chin, "Well, suppose I were to take the fleet South on some routine training maneuvers. And let's say we were to accidentally run into a hostile Northern blockade. We'd have no choice but to defend ourselves, wouldn't we?"

"I guess you wouldn't. Thank you!" Korra said with a smile.

"Thank's General, I owe you one." Soshi added.

"That makes two you owe me." Iroh pointed out just before another visitor enters the ship.

"Swapping old war stories?"

Iroh salutes when he sees it's the president. "I hope you're not planning to take any military action without an order from your commander-in-chief?"

"Of course not, sir." the general said.

"Good. Because if a single vessel leaves this harbor without my say-so, you'll be court-martialed. Am I clear?" Raiko ordered before turning to Korra, "Your activities here are bordering on insurrection. The Avatar does not command the military of the Republic, I do. Don't go behind my back again." he then leaves the ship.

"I know someone I am not going to vote for next election..." Soshi said, "It's going to be a long four years."

"I'm sorry." Iroh said apologetically, "My hands are officially tied. But you should talk to the Fire Lord. My mother and grandfather have always been good friends with the Avatar, and the Southern Water Tribe. I'm sure they'll be willing to help."

"Thank you, General." Korra said.

"That's two I owe you now." Soshi said.

"Make that three." Iroh corrected him.

* * *

The two walked back to harbor where Naga was waiting for them.

"Can you take care of Naga for me when I am gone?" she asked before they saddled up.

"Of course, Naga is our daughter after all." Soshi said, sitting behind Korra, "But I wonder who tipped Raiko off."

"I have no idea either. No one knew about it except for us, Bolin and Asami." Korra said.

"Maybe... No, he wouldn't..."

"Who?"

"Maybe Bolin accidentally let it slip what we were doing around Mako." Soshi said, "But there's no way Mako would have told. Right?"

Korra let out a snarl, directing Naga towards the police station.

* * *

Inside the police office, where a agitated Korra kicks the door open.

"You ratted me out to the President?" she said, stalking towards Mako, who was sitting at his desk.

"Korra, let me explain." Mako said calmly.

"Explain why my boyfriend stabbed me in the back?" she growled in anger.

"Look, the President of the Republic asked me a direct question." Mako said, "What was I supposed to do?"

"You betrayed me, and my family!" Korra said angrily and accusingly, kicking his desk aside with airbending.

"Enough! Look, I have a job to do!" he finally snapped, "I can't constantly be worrying about keeping you from making another huge mistake!"

"Well, I have a job to do too!" Korra snapped back angrily, "Only it seems like you're always standing in the way of me getting it done!"

"What? Do you want me to be like Soshi?" he shouted.

"It always comes back to your jealousy of him, isn't it!? At least he is a real friend who always has my back!" Korra said defensively.

"Well, I guess what, Korra. I am not some other enabler for all your bad decisions!" he said, "Maybe there's no room for our relationship!" Both look at each other in silence.

"So, what?" Korra said sadly, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah..." Mako said sadly, "I guess I am."

* * *

"Korra what happened?" Soshi said, outside the police station when he saw a tearful Korra runs out of the station.

"Me and Mako... We are finished." she said, making his eyes widen, "I am going to the Fire Nation now."

"No, Korra." he said, grappig her wrist, "Your not in the right state of mind right now. Please wait until morning."

"I don't want to!" she said, trying to get out of his grasp, "Let go of me!"

"Please Korra, your not thinking straight." he argued, pulling her into an hug, "Wait until morning, and I will give you my fasts speedboat. Please, do it for me?" rubbing her back gently.

This seemed to calm her down a little, _"Why is it that you can always calm me down?"_ she thought, as her tears stained his expensive suit jacket.

* * *

A few hours later, the duo were sitting in Korra's room on Air Temple Island, two plates that had been filled with the most expensive rolls of sushi Republic City had to offer. A few pieces were already eaten as a empty bottle of Sapporo was put down on the ground.

"I can't believe you got that Sushi place to deliver to Air Temple Island. I didn't even know they did deliver." Korra said, a faint blush on her cheeks from the alcohol.

"They don't." he said, emptying his own bottle, "But they do if your the owner."

"When did you bought that?" she laughed, eating another roll.

"Well I was out drinking with Bolin and we were hungry for Sushi, but the restaurant was close, so I bought it. I mentioned I have a habit of buying things like that right?

"Do you own everything in Republic City ?" she laughed.

"Not much! I even composed a song about it." he laughed as well.

"Really? Can you sing it?"

To her surprise, he stood up, clearing his throat and began to sing, which didn't sound half bad she had to admit.

"This mailbox is mine

And this trigonaal sign

That blue balloon

The month of June

They're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine

Bolin's sweets are mine

That birdie's tweets are mine

The city streets

Both your feet

They're all emphatically mine

It all belongs to me

Everything that I see

North, south, east and west

I caress it, 'cause I possess it

I'm Soshi and it's mine!"

"Catchy." Korra admitted with a laugh.

"It's a work in progress." he admitted, sitting back down.

She continued to laugh, before turning serious, "Soshi... Can I admit something?... There has been someone I have been liking for a long time... Maybe even before me and Mako started dating?"

"And... Who is that lucky guy?" he said, a sort of hope rising in his belly.

"It's silly... I have been talking with him a lot, but I never have even seen his face..." she said.

That hopeful feeling dropped almost as fast as it had come, "Oh, him." he said, looking at his watch, "I should better get going.", standing up.

"Wait." Korra said, grasping his pants, "It's pretty late... And I don't think your sober enough to drive."

"I am that special kind of drunk. The more drunk I am, the better I drive." he said, "Besides, where else I am suppose to sleep? Here? I am not going to sleep on some hard wooden floor."

"You could... You could sleep with me." she offered, his eyes widening, "You know. Just like when we were little."

"I... Okay fine." he said.

After putting their food in the kitchen, the two began to get change for bed. Seeing as Soshi hadn't brought sleeping wear or could borrow one of Korra's shirt without ripping it when putting it on, Soshi was forced to sleep in nothing but his underwear.

"I should really fix my closet door." Korra said, having changed into a simple blue tank top and grey slacks, "You only have to apply a little pressure on it and it already falls out of it."

The two looked a bit akward at each other, before crawling under the covers, Korra closest to the wall and Soshi behind her.

"S-See? This is not weird." Korra said, feeling herself warm and content laying like this, "Just like when we where kids."

"Yeah." Soshi said slowly, feeling complete for the first time since that fateful night, "Just like when we where kids."

Soon the duo fell asleep, laying in that position.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter I hope you enjoyed. Now on to work on some other story.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Culprit

**What's up my benders and non-benders from across the Verse? W** **elcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality.**

 **I h** **ope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: Noooo... It was a X-Men reference... Damn it Soshi hands down! You too Jason! Why are you putting your hand up anyway!?**

 **mpowers045: I liked that part too, though I couldn't think of anything to replace June.**

 **DJDrake: They have been sleeping together before... When they were younger than seven.**

 **Girlbook: Yeah, but Mako is not completely wrong. And I hope people are going to find it interesting.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: ... No Soshi, I don't think he means poor in a economic sense... Yeah, sucks to be Soshi. I have a few idea's who are going to be on the Suicide Squad.**

 **cdog21: Been a while since I have seen it, but maybe because Soshi/Vigilante is pretty much Bruce Wayne/Batman in the Avatar verse?**

 **Spartan 108: Thank you, and I will try to keep it up, and thanks.**

 **TragicFiction: Thanks for pointing the mistakes out, they must have slipped through. I'll keep an eye out.**

 **The Storm Master 567: If she goes back to Mako... I am going to keep that a secret. I am looking forward to writing those chapters as well.**

 **jlee0799: I have no idea... not a triangle at least. Well, it's not that it's without reason he's a bit paranoid. Your not the only one who was horrified by that lemon, but that means it worked putting the reader in Soshi's shoes in that situation. I do admit Korra pining after Soshi in book 3 would be a good story, but it would mess with what I already have planned. I think she got his hopes up... two times?**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window of Korra's room, her bed wasn't really built for two people, so in the night she had turned around to awaken with her head resting on his muscular chest.

Soshi slowly wakes up, feeling Korra's warm breath against him, who was only wearing a navy blue tanktop and her black underwear. "Rise and shine." he said gently, trying to wake her up.

"Not yet." Korra protested softly, her dark brown hair lose, before opening her eyes, "Did you sleep well?"

"It has been the most peaceful sleep I had in eleven years." Soshi said, as she got off him, as he stretched his arm.

The two sat up in bed when they heard a sudden knock on the door. "Korra? Your in there?" a voice said behind it.

It was Mako.

Soshi and Korra looked at each other, the young woman mouthed to him to hide. Thinking quickly, he rushed out of the bed and quickly hid in the closet, leaving it open just enough to see what would be going on in the room.

With Soshi hidden from view, Korra went to her door and open it, to see Mako standing there with a brown paper bag in one hand hand and two cups in his other. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Look... I wasn't thinking straight last night." Mako began, holding up the breakfast in his hands, "I was thinking... Maybe we can talk it over during breakfast before you go to the Fire Nation."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Korra said, trying to think up an excuse to make him leave.

But she didn't have to, when the door to her closet broke out of its hinges, making it crash to the floor along with Soshi, who was only in his underwear.

"Soshi?" Mako said surprised, "What are you doing here!?"

"I am only here to check on Korra." Soshi tried to explain the truth calmly.

"What? With your pants off!?" Mako said angrily, stepping into the room.

"Yes, actually. I came here with my pants off." Soshi admitted, slightly surprising the young firebender, "I am rich. I can do that."

"I can't believe this!" Mako said angrily, throwing the bag and the cups on the floor, spilling the liquid and the buns over it, "I should have known! I should have known that you would do this to me!"

"This isn't about you Mako." Soshi said.

"So you two creeping behind my back, I am just making things up!?" he shouted.

"Yes, you are." Korra said, "This has nothing to do with you."

"Korra... You know as well as I that he will not be able to protect you." Mako began.

"And I don't need him to." Korra said, crossing her arms and turning away from the both of them, "Just... Get out of here, Mako."

Mako's eyes widen, but he complied. But as he turned he shot one last glare at Soshi, slamming the door behind him.

"Korra?..." he began gently.

"I think you should go as well." she said, not turning around, "I have a long journey ahead of me."

"Right..." Soshi said, beginning to dress, "The speedboat should be in the harbor once your done..." he added before leaving a crying Korra behind.

* * *

Later that day, at the police headquarters where Soshi and Asami were standing in a room with a one-way window. Allowing to look into the interrogation room, where chief Beifong was interrogating the captain of the latest ship of Varrick that had been captured along with detectives Lu and Gang.

"...Without that sale, I don't know how much longer I can keep my company going." Asami said worried, "What am I gonna do?"

Soshi didn't say anything as he listen into the conversation through the intercom.

"...We were ambushed about thirty klicks outside the harbor. We never heard them coming." the captain explained.

"That is the third attack this week at about the same location." Soshi said, grasping his chin.

"And in Republic City's jurisdiction, which means another problem for us." Lu said, sighting as he starts stroking his mustache, "All this stress is gonna turn old black beauty gray."

"It's gotta be Northern Water Tribe." Gang said, "They're trying to stop supply lines to the South."

"I agree." Beifong said, turning to the captain, "Is there anything else about the attack you remember? Anything unusual?"

"There is one thing." the captain said, "The bombs exploded in a way I've never seen before. They didn't have fuses, it was like they were being detonated remotely."

"Remote detonated?... Like the bombs at the cultural center." Soshi thought, noticing the look Asami was giving him, "What?" he asked.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"How do you know..."

"You often grasps your chin when your thinking." she pointed out.

"I think I am seeing some dot's here." he explained, "Just figuring out how they are connected."

Just then Varrick entered the room as well, "Asami, I heard the news. I can't believe they took my fifth favorite ship in the Varrick Industries fleet! Named her after my mom. Rest in piece, Rocky Bottom."

"Without the money from that shipment." Asami said, "Future Industries is almost broke."

"Chief!" Mako said, walking into the interrogation room, something in his hand, "I think there's a link between this attack and the attack at the cultural center."

"What do you think you're doing?" Beifong said aggressively.

"Solving this case. Did any of the people who attacked you have one of these in their hand?" he asked, showing clearly what he had in his hands, "I think it's a remote detonator."

"I-It was too dark to see anything." the captain said.

"Mako!" Beifong said sharply.

"Chief, I don't think the people who attacked were Northern Water Tribe." Mako argued his case.

"Of course they were Northern Water Tribe." Gang said, "They were waterbending."

"Was this one of the guys who attacked?" Mako asked, holding up a photo.

"No, I don't recognize him." the captain said.

"Mako, leave." Beifong said threateningly, "Now." just as Soshi, Asami and Varrick enter the room as well.

"Great work, everybody." Varrick announced, "Another open and shut case for the dynamic mustachioed duo!"

The two detectives look smugly at Mako, who continued to press his idea, "Chief, I know it's a long shot, but I have an idea how we can catch these guys."

"Yeah, let's all listen to the rookie." Lu said sarcastically.

"Enough!" Beifong snapped at Mako, "I don't want to hear your lame-brained rookie ideas. You're a beat cop, not a detective. Now hit the street and do your job or your fired."

But Mako received support from a very unlikely source.

"Chief Beifong, Mako is a good cop. He's a good man." Soshi argued, "I think he might be onto something."

This startled the young firebending cop, "Not from you..." he mumbled as he walked out of the interrogation room as Lu and Gang laugh, while Lu styles his hair like Mako.

* * *

Soshi and Asami stepped out of the headquarters, they spotted Mako standing with his back to them.

"I'll speak to you later." Asami said, walking over to the firebending cop.

Soshi nodded, walking to his car where he took a small device from his glove compartment. Pushing a few buttons, he tapped into the Mako's communicator, getting to listen into his and Asami's conversation.

"What's this idea of yours?" Asami's voice said.

"A sting operation. I was thinking we'd set up a bait ship, take it out into the open ocean, and capture whoever attacks it." Mako's voice spoke, "For the plan to work, we need the police, and Beifong already said no."

"We can make it work, just the two of us."

"I don't know. I don't want to go behind Beifong's back. If she finds out, I could get kicked off the force."

"Mako, I need your help." Asami argued, "My Mom is gone. My Dad is in jail. Future Industries is all I have left of my family."

"Why can't you ask Soshi?" he asked.

"He has done enough for me and my company, like letting me in on that airplane deal..." she explained, "I don't want to rely on him for everything."

"I want to help, I really do. But this is more than a two-person job." Mako said, "First of all, we'd need a ship."

Then that a third voice joined in on the conversation, "You need a ship? I got a ship. I want in on whatever you're talking about. I love being in on plans."

It was Varrick.

"The less you know, the better." Asami spoke.

"Perfect! I love not knowing things!"

"All right, I'm in. Let's get these guys." Mako said.

* * *

On the mover set of The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South, where Bolin in his Nuktuk attire is talking with Ginger.

"So... that kiss. I liked it." Bolin said, "And it seemed like you liked it too."

"You're confusing Ginger the actress with Ginger the character." the red head said.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm totally getting, like, a weird vibe from you right now." Bolin continued, "It's like, a minute ago, when we were shooting, you were into me, but now you're not."

"That's because Ginger loves Nuktuk, not Bolin." she said, walking off in annoyance as comes walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey Soshi." Ginger said with a flirtatious smile towards him, stopping him, "Are you here to visit little old me?"

"Not really." Soshi said, looking from her to Bolin.

"I still remember that wonderful night on Varrick's yacht three years ago." she said, leaning in closer to whisper into his ear, "Care to relive that night?"

"That sounds really lovely but..." he began but walked away before finishing his sentence, "Oh, hai Bolin."

"Oh hey Soshi, what's up with you?" Bolin said.

"Just checking up on one of my investments." Soshi said, standing next to him, "So how have you been doing? Loved the previous Nuktuk movie, by the way."

"Thanks. I've been kinda busy, you know, rehearsing for my big scene." Bolin said with a big smile, "There's gonna be some crazy 'pyrotechnics'." he added by making air quotes.

It was then that the assistant director called for Nuktuk on the set for the running explosion scene.

"Anyway, wish I could stand around here and chitchat, but you know, I gotta go shoot my big scene." Bolin said, waving at the CEO before running to the set.

"Okay, the set is clear." assistant director said, "Camera's rolling. And... action!"

"Ginger, stay down!" Nuktuk spoke, "I'm coming for you!"

Soshi takes a seat, watching his friend film his set. Nuktuk runs off, with explosions trailing behind him. Stroking his chin, Soshi stood up and walked over to the pyrotechnics technician who is loading explosives.

"Hey there." Soshi said, "Random question, how did you rig those explosions to go off like that?"

"Mr Shuang! They are pretty neat, huh? It's a Varrick Industries exclusive." Pyrotechnics technician said, "Here, check it out. The explosions use a remote detonator." he passes Soshi a detonator, the exact same one Mako had as evidence at the police station.

* * *

Every late in the evening, after getting away from the sting operation, Mako and Asami where rushing to the hangar.

"Someone paid the Triple Threats to keep us distracted." Mako said, "I overheard Viper talking about it."

"Distracted? From what? Oh no." Asami said, as they entered the warehouse of Future Industries. Where she powers up the warehouse, illuminating an warehouse with mecha-tanks and other Future Industries equipment.

Some had defiantly been moved, but a group of knocked out Triads where laying on the ground, tied up together. One had a piece of paper taped on his chest.

Asami let out a relieved sigh before taking the paper from the man, reading the message, "I believe this is for you." she said, handing him the letter.

 _Please deliver to officer Mako._

 _\- Vigilante_

"What? Why me?" Mako said confused, "Since when does that asshole?..." but he stopped mid sentence when he saw the tears pouring out of Asami's green eyes, "Asami, your alright?"

"If it wasn't for the Vigilante I would have been ruined." she said, tears of relieve rolling down her cheeks.

She looks at Mako teary eyed and kisses him, to the surprise of the both of them, "S-Sorry I..."

"...It's-it's okay." Mako said blushing, "Um... Anyway... I gotta run. I'm gonna call Beifong to pick your guest's up..."

* * *

The following week, Soshi and Asami where walking to the set of The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South, her having been invited by Varrick and Soshi himself.

"You seem a lot happier this past week." Soshi noted.

"Well the Vigilante saved my company, Mako is looking into who hired the Triad to steal it and Future Industries stock is rising." she said with a big smile, "What's not to be happy about?"

They walked up on the set where the crew members are leaving for lunch, only Bolin is left there, still suspended by the props.

"...Hello? Anyone? Nuktuk's still up here, all alone." Bolin said, hanging there, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Bolin. How is it hanging?" Soshi joked just as Mako entered as well.

"Very funny!" Bolin said, trying to free himself.

"Asami, there you are." Mako said, ignoring the other young man, "Is Bolin around?"

"He's hanging around somewhere." Soshi said coldly as Bolin managed to free himself before plunging down.

"Ahh! Ow, aww. Oh, I got to stop doing my own stunts... Still less painful than Soshi's jokes." Bolin said, standing up.

"I found out who's been stealing from Future Industries." Mako said to them, adding in a whisper, "Varrick."

"What makes you think that?" Soshi asked.

"He wants Republic City to go to war, and he wants control of the businesses that stand to profit the most from it." Mako explained, "He already had all the shipping, there is no way he can get control of Shuang Corp, so he wanted to get his hands on Future Industries."

"Varrick helped save Future Industries." Asami said, "He's my business partner, not an evil mastermind."

"Those two things aren't mutual exclusive." Soshi said, grasping his chin, surprising Mako just as much as himself for supporting him, "What else you got, Mako?"

"The detonators he uses in the movers are exactly like the one I found at the cultural center attack." Mako explained, "And those explosions were exactly like the ones the captain reported when Asami's shipment was hijacked. Don't you see?"

"Anyone could have gotten their hands on one of those detonators." Asami argued, "You seem stressed, Mako. Maybe you just need to relax." putting her hand on his chest.

"Wait a minute. Are you two..." Bolin said pensively, Mako and Asami look back at them before he gasps and points his finger toward them, "You're dating again? What?"

Both Mako and Asami quickly denied this, but Bolin said furiously, "Korra just left a week ago! The hell Mako!"

"Blame it on Soshi!" Mako said back to his brother.

"You like to blame me for all your trouble's don't you, Mako?" Soshi shot back angrily, "I am surprised that you haven't put the blame of your parent's murder on me."

"I am not that irrational!" Mako shouted back.

"You know, I can't imagine what Korra saw in you." he shouted back, "You are an idiot to leave her!"

"And you were fast enough to replace me!" Mako shouted, "I love her. You can't even imagine what that is!"

"Do not bare your heart to me, Mako!" Soshi growled, "Unless you would have me rip it out."

"Will you two get over yourselves?" Bolin intervened, "You're like two dogs around a bitch in heat."

"We were talking about Korra, not you!" both Soshi and Mako shouted at the same time.

Mako turns around and walks off. Soshi stares after him along with Bolin and Asami.

* * *

In the Lair, a shirtless Soshi is unleashing his frustration on a training bag hanging from the ceiling, a turned on radio emitting white noise nearby, Mitsuzo came down the stairs when his employer sends the bag flying with one last punch, spilling sand all over the floor.

"I just dusted the floor." the butler sighed, placing a tray with bottles of water on a nearby table, "Your more brutal against your training bag's lately, is there a reason for? Like missing a certain girl?"

"It's nothing like that." Soshi said, taking one of the bottles, "...I don't deserve someone like Korra..."

"What if you are the one who would make Korra happy? Would giving her that happiness not be worth it?" he asked, watching him down the bottle, "She might not realize it herself, but I have seen how she looks at you, when she thinks no one is looking."

"Have you find anything about the one who broke into the Lair?" he asked abruptly changing the subject, taking a seat, putting the empty bottle down.

"In fact I have, I heard a single recognizable word in the recording that wasn't either of us." Mitsuzo said, pulling out a file, holding it out for him.

Soshi took the file from his butler, his eyes widening when he saw the picture of the one who had broken into the Lair. "Okay... We can work with this..." Soshi said, holding the photo up, "I have just one question, Mitsuzo."

"And that is?" he asked.

"Why are you so interested in getting me a girlfriend?" he asked, "You tried to convince me to build a relationship with Ginger after that one night, then your tried to set me up with Asami and now your trying to convince me to tell my feelings to Korra."

"Oh, that has an easy answer sir." Mitsuzo said with a little laugh, "The same reason most parents want their children to get married. I want grandchildren."

Soshi couldn't help but chuckle at his butler's answer, but he frowned when he heard a certain voice coming from the nearby radio. This one was linked to a hidden communicator in Varrick's office.

"...I hear you've got some ideas. You wanna tell me about them?" the voice of Varrick said.

Soshi eyes widen when he heard the voice of Mako, "Go ahead. Torture me all you want. I'm not gonna talk."

"Torture? The only thing I want to torture is this pesky foot fungus!" Varrick said, who suddenly let out a scream of pain, "The burning means it's working!"

"Are you sure he's an evil master mind?" Mitsuzo asked, as he looked to the radio as well.

"People wear different faces, hide behind masks." Soshi mumbled, folding his hands as he listen intensely.

"I heard you've been investigating the recent attacks on my ships, and I think you know that I know that you know, you know?"

"Know what?" Mako asked.

"That the world is a dangerous place, and that's exactly why I want to offer you a job on my security force." Varrick continued to speak, "We need you. Me, Asami, Bolin, Soshi... Okay, maybe not him but we're all in the same team here. We want you to join us. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Asami, would you? I mean, I heard you and her were kind of, uh, an item again. Or what about your brother?"

"What are you saying?" Mako asked.

"I'm saying I want your help to protect them." the businessman said, slightly threatening, "Without you, who knows what could happen? And you can't put all your thrust in the masked Vigilante... Jeez, he really needs a better name."

"Thanks for your concern, but the answer is no." Mako spoke. The sound of footsteps where heard, the sound of a door closing was heard.

"Mako has a strong sense of justice." Mitsuzo said, looking from the radio to Soshi, "You might not like him very much, sir. But you have to admire his moral fiber."

"That I do." Soshi said, standing up, walking over to the display of his Vigilante uniform, "He is one of the few honest cops on the force."

"Where are you going?" Mitsuzo asked.

"Making sure our honest cop isn't going to be framed." Soshi said, opening the display.

* * *

That evening, Mako is sitting in his apartment, looking through multiple documents when a knock on the door is heard. Mako opens the door to see Asami waiting.

"Did you come by to tell me how paranoid I am?" he asked, standing aside to let him in.

"No. I just wanted to come by to make sure you're okay. You seemed so agitated earlier." Asami said placing a hand on Mako's shoulders, "Maybe you need a night off. Why don't we go get some dinner?"

"No, thanks. I'm a little busy." Mako said, sitting down and turning back to hs work.

"Too busy for Kwong's Cuisine?" Asami asked, "Remember? We had our first date there."

"Well... Maybe I do need to get my mind off things." he said half joking, standing up to place a kiss on Asami's lips.

There was a sudden bang on the door, "Police!"

Mako opens the door, revealing Chief Beifong, Lu and Gang. "Hey, Mako." Lu said, walking in, "Hope we didn't interrupt you two lovebirds."

"What's going on?" Mako asked.

"We busted some Triple Threats who said you hired them for a job." Gang said as he opens a wardrobe.

"All right, it's true." Mako admitted, "We were trying to figure out who stole Asami's stuff, so we hired them for a sting operation. I'm sorry for going behind your back." Gang closes the wardrobe while Lu opens a shelf.

"According to the Triple Threats, you did more than that." Beifong said, "They said you helped them steal another warehouse full of Future Industries property."

"That's crazy!" Asami said as Lu walks off.

"You're gonna believe a bunch of criminals?" Mako said in disbelief.

As Gang looks through the living room, Lu opens the door leading to the bathroom where he almost let out a scream of fright.

Beside the open window, stood the Vigilante holding a bag, filled with money and explosives. Lu's eyes widen in fear, feeling that under his mask he was death glaring at him. Finding his courage, the detective stepped backwards, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Something wrong?" Gang asked his partner.

Lu looked from his fellow detective to the bathroom door, staring for a few seconds before walking back to the living room. "Nope." he said quietly.

* * *

Varrick was sitting at night in his office when suddenly, the bag full of money and explosives is dropped on his desk.

"What! Who!? Are you crazy!?" he turned around to find himself face-to-face with the Vigilante, "Look who I am asking that! What did I do to deserve this honor, Guardian of Republic City?"

"I know what you did, and what you tried to do to Mako." Vigilante growled.

"Hey, everyone needs to make a living. I tried to make him see reason, but he wouldn't listen. Perhaps you are different." Varrick said, leaning back into his chair, "I have seen you fight and I like what you are doing. You are the hero this city deserves, and the one it desperately needs, even if Raiko and his task force can't see it. I can give you protection from them while you continue to protect this great city. I am even willing to pay you for it handsomely. All I would ask in return is that you look the other way on occasion. Specifically any occasion I request."

"You don't get it. Do you Varrick." Vigilante growled, leaning in closer, seeing the slight hint of fear in his eye, "I can't be bought, bullied or negotiated with. I am coming for you, Varrick. Better watch your back."

And just as sudden, the Vigilante had disappeared.

* * *

Driving the Avenger back into Lair. Vigilante removed his mask, panting heavily his vision blurring. The darkened room where he made his equipment and studied his cases switched between a grassy field with massive waterlilies and a bright yellow sky.

The room faded into blackness as he fall to the ground, his mask rolling out of his hand and over the floor.

* * *

Inside the realm of the spirits, where a massive tree stood where near it's roots, a purple barrier was. Behind it was a massive black spirit with dark orange symbols on him and a similar colored eye.

A man walked up to it, falling to his knees. "The Avatar is dead, and we cannot open the Northern portal." the man said, dropping his head in shame, "I have failed you, Vaatu."

"You have not failed me... yet, Unalaq." Vaatu said, "The Avatar still lives."

"How do you know?" Unalaq asked in surprise, looking back up.

"Even though my connection to Raava was severed, I can still feel her presence. The Avatar will find you, she has just entered the Spirit World." Vaatu explained, "Something else is here as well... A powerful spirit not Raava... How interesting."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	20. Chapter 20: Glimpse of a Memory

**What's up my benders and non-benders from across the Verse? W** **elcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality.**

 **I h** **ope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: Well Varrick didn't know that. He also didn't know that you can't** **bargain with the Vigilante. He can't reasoned with. He doesn't feel pity, or remorse, or fear! And he absolutely will not stop, ever, until you are brought to justice!... Wait Soshi isn't a Terminator?... Also Moon Reader has been updated.**

 **Girlbook: I really liked writing those parts. And I couldn't really think of anything else for Mako and Asami. And you will find out about that powerful spirit in this chapter.**

 **The Storm Master 567: Well relationship... It was a one night stand. But yeah, he did had 'relationships' with other woman, comes with the territory of being a young billionaire. Obviously it has something to do with Soshi.**

 **Gerden360: Thanks, glad you like it!**

 **Lelouch of Zero: You know, I was almost consider having him being pulled into the Spirit World while driving. He is on a roll lately, isn't he? And yeah, Mitsuzo does a really good job raising Soshi.**

 **TragicFiction: Well here's the update chief. Yes, Korra and Soshi slept in the same bed but the only thing that happend was cuddling. Korra didn't tell him that because she's a bit hot headed and I don't think Mako would have believed her. And yeah, Soshi had sex with Ginger before.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Soshi's eyes open wide, looking up to a yellow sky over a strange looking forest. Looking to his body, he saw that he was still in his Vigilante costume, but missing his mask.

"Where am I?" he muttered, finding his mask laying a few feet away from his location. He began to walk forward, kneeling down to pick it up, but once his finger's touched his mask, the area around him began to shift like smoke, suddenly finding himself in some sort of warehouse.

In front of him, he saw three man tied down to chairs, sacks covering their heads. A trio of men, each wearing very sharp suits as. The one in the middle, shocked Soshi to his core.

He was looking directly into the younger face of his father, Qipian. It was as if he was looking at a reflection of his own face but with deliberate mistakes, like darker skin tone and blue eyes. The sacks where pulled away by another man in a sharp suit, the trio of tied men looking terrified at Qipian.

"So you three think its a smart idea to steal from me and try to take my territory?" he asked, pacing between the three men, "Do you know what that means? Now I have to kill you simple as that. But do you think I like having to kill you? Of course not! I don't like doing that! So now I have to hire someone who does like to do that."

"Please Mr Shuang! We we're ordered..." the middle man began, suddenly stopping when Qipian stopped in front of him, staring intently at him.

"Why do you stop? Continue." he said, as one of his men handed him a bottle of water, removing the top and taking a sip from it.

"We where hired by a a third party... I-I don't know who he is, but he was working for a woman..." he explained nervously, as Qipian continued to drink from his water bottle, "I think I heard him name a Akarui. T-That's all we know, I swear!"

"I believe you. Say, do you know that saying about not getting burn marks from a waterbender?" Qipian asked, with a quick gesture from his hand, water shot from his bottle, reaching the man's throat and tearing it apart, blood streaming from the open wound.

"Not really fitting with the saying, but then again, I'm not dying in a pool of my own blood." Qipian said, throwing the bottle away as he turned around to leave.

"What about the other two, boss?" one of them asked.

Qipian suddenly stopped, turning to them, "Well, I guess we have a position left in our organization for some aggressive expansion." he said, "Untie them and let them fight to the death. Last one alive get's the job."

* * *

"Father? What was that... a memory?" Soshi wondered, once again the surrounding area disappears in smoke and now he was standing in a office. This time he saw his father sitting in front of a desk, next to him sat a younger version of Lightning Bolt Zolt, who's black hair hadn't gone grey yet.

"...Are you crazy, Shuang!?" the then leader of the Triple Threats shouted, "First you made an alliance with that Akarui woman, and now you made a deal for eighteen million Yuan without checking in with me!?"

"Take it easy, Tsukaisute." Qipian said, "I have run every situation through it, we can't lose money on this. No way. We will make seventy-five billion on this deal. That is some serious money."

"What if I can't come up with the first five million? Are we gonna get a bill?" Tsukaisute asked, standing up, "No! They are going to send a hit squad after me! It's going to be war in the streets!"

"Relax. Take it easy. I have good relationships with Mirai." Qipian said, raising his hands, "Your sort a couple mil, I go pull some favors for you. A mil here, a mill there. Okay? I hear things."

"You hear things?" Tsukaisute scoffed angrily, "What did you hear about the Agni Kai's? The Red Monsoon? The Terra Triad? What are you gonna do when your gonna move twenty-four Keys a..."

But Qipian suddenly stood up up while shouted, "Fuck the Agni Kai's, fuck the Red Monsoon and fuck the fucking Terra Triad! Fuck them all! I'll bury those cockroaches! What have they ever done for us?"

Tsukaisute was startled a bit by this sudden outburst, but it seemed Qipian had regained his calm. "The time is now, Tsukaisute. We got to expand. Capital City, Ba Sing Se, Omashu. We are going to need our own mark, we gotta think big."

* * *

The scene faded again, this time it was his father standing behind the desk, looking over the downtown district of Republic City. Sitting in front of the desk was Zolt, and Soshi's stomach felt as if it made a back-flip. He was seeing a younger version of his mother. She had the same eye shape and color as his.

"Crime in this city is getting out of control." Zolt said, "When we started to move so much product, all those new triads came sniffing opportunity, fighting for control over turf. Fighting first, asking questions never."

"And the Republic Citizens aren't particularly happy with how the United Republic Council is unable to get a handel on the situation." Mirai added, before turning to the man looking out of the window, "Any input on how we should fix this, Qipian?"

But he continued to stare out the window, not turning to face them, "Do you know how the first generation of Shuang's made their fortune? They traded with the Earth Kingdom. Pelt's, skins... They were hunters. They took big risks for big rewards." Only then did he turn to the other two in his office, coming to a decision, "I think we have to put Dragon's Breath in motion."

"Dragon's Breath? Are you crazy!?" Zolt said suddenly.

"I have worked years on Dragon's Breath, but I have always put it off. With everything getting so out of hand... it might be time." Qipian said, placing his hands on the desk, "Unless you two have a better suggestion?"

Mirai and Zolt exchanged a look, before turning back to Qipian, remaining silent. "I know this is risky, but I see no other way. We have everything to lose, but everything to gain. If we pull this off, we will have reconstructed the entire criminal element of Republic City. It will be under our control, to shape the future of Republic City as we see fit."

"Let's say if we pull this off, what's gonna stop us from turning on each other?" Zolt pointed out.

"Because we won't be working for each other, but we will be partners." Mirai said, looking to the other man, "Zolt, once we dispose of Tsukaisute, you will be the muscle, I will grease the wheels of politics and Qipian legitimized the entire enterprise with his name. You see? Each of us will control a resource the other's can't survive without."

"That's the way I see it too." Qipian said.

"You have made some crazy plans over the years, Qip, yet they always worked. But this? Dragon's Breath? That is next level insanity." Zolt said, before nodding, "Count me in."

Qipian smiled at his old friend, before turning to Mirai. "By this time tomorrow, we are either ruling Republic City from the shadows or we all will be in prison." she said, shaking her head, "I always loved a gamble."

"Then it's time to make history." Qipian said, placing his hands on the desk, "Let Dragon's Breath, commence."

* * *

The scene faded again, Soshi was now standing on the balcony just outside his father's office, late at night, overlooking the city. Qipian's tie was hanging loosely around his neck, a half empty glass in his hand as he looked towards the star filled skies.

A airship floated by, a massage glowing on the side of it, reading:

 _The World Is Yours._

He couldn't help but smirk upon seeing it, raising the glass towards the airship before emptying it. "I knew you were coming." he said, not turning back, placing his glass on the railing.

"How did you know?" Mirai asked, walking up next to him.

"Because every time you're in the area, the local air temperature goes up ten degrees." he said, using his hand to form some sort of lens, looking through it as if taking a picture, "I think I am going to build the new Shuang HQ right there. I heard Hiroshi Sato owns the land, but I can make him a nice offer."

He leaned forward on the railing, "Isn't it past your curfew? Can't imagine Soroi be happy about you visit me so late."

"He worries, but he is a good man." Mirai said, leaning on the railing as well.

"That he is." he agreed, "You know, I am happy you accepted my offer for an alliance two years ago."

"Be happy I didn't burned your face off two years go." she laughed, playfully punching him against the shoulder.

"You know Mirai, after all that hard work, I think we deserve a vacation." he began, laughing as well.

"And what will we be doing on this vacation?" she asked.

"What won't we do? Look... Mirai, we have been dancing around each other for the past year." Qipian said, turning to her and taking a step closer in her direction, "Let's just admit the truth, we're like two asteroids on collision course. All that's left is... colliding."

The two were standing close enough to each other that they could see their reflection in the others eye. "Careful what you wish for, Qipian." Mirai said with a flirtatious smirk, pressing her finger tip against his nose, "I'll break you into a million pieces."

"I am tougher than I look and you know it." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Sounds like you're the one who's afraid. You can't fight gravity, Miss Akarui. Believe me, I tried."

"You know I am not one of your usual..." she said before pondering, "What's a nice word for whore?"

"Your different Mirai. I want to take it slow, and the old fashioned way." he whispered, "So I expect flower's, chocolates and dinner."

* * *

The scene faded again, before beginning to take shape again. "This is very interesting... I hope some of those memories, aren't involving my mom and dad in a primal scene." Soshi mumbled, "Some things about your parents should never see the light of day."

The scene before him had taken the form of some sort of inn. He recognized his father sitting at a bar, along with a man Soshi also recognized.

"Happy to have you back in the South Qip." the man said, putting his glass down, "Especially with Shuang Corp expanding so much and with that little rumor going around with you seeing a certain someone."

"I am surprised that rumor has made it's way all the way down to the South." Qipian said, using a tooth pick to eat a shrimp from a plate between the two, "Though I would be happier if we met on the North. It won't be much trouble to..."

"Qipian, let it go... I'm only banished..." he said a bit downtrodden, "I'm not a charity case just yet."

"Who said anything about charity?" Qipian said with a slight smile, "I am just looking out for a friend. You know, I could use someone like you back at Republic City."

"I don't know, Qip. I like it here, the South feels closer to home." Tonraq said, looking past his friend, "Beside, I don't think I would feel right sitting in an office."

"Well it's your decision. I can't stand the cold, personally." Qipian said, spotting what his friend was looking at, "Or is she the reason you want to stay here?"

Not waiting for an answer, Qipian stood up from his seat and walked over to the girl who was just ordering a drink at the bar. "I saw you checking out my friend here." he said, gesturing to Tonraq, "I thought you two should meet."

He then stepped away allowing Tonraq to talk with her, but not before whispering into his ear, "Tell her she looks nice.", he remained close by to observe.

"Uhm... You seem like a nice girl, quite, introspective but decent." Tonraq said, a bit shy.

"Oh, thank you." the young woman said, "I think."

From behind the bar, two just opened bottle's where place in front of Tonraq, spotting Qipian sneaking away from behind it.

"Let's start over." Tonraq said, taking a bottle and sliding it to the young woman, "I am Tonraq, and I love to have a drink with you."

"Call me Senna." the woman said as Qipian walked away smiling.

* * *

The scene faded again, and this time it was Qipian standing in some sort of lab, inside glass cases where small creatures. His father was looking at one with one with dark green skin, wide hips, and short legs. It has green and light green highlights on its body, and it lacks arms. A spherical, white head that is partially surrounded by a dark green 'collar'.

"Can you feel it? The power? The potential?" he asked the person next to him, someone who Soshi recognized as well, "I know it won't be the world you envisioned."

"I envisioned a world where everyone is equal." Noatak said, already having used make-up to make his face appeared scared, "I think your idea of everyone capable of bending the four elements is better, but a lot more difficult."

This made the older man smile, "Glad you see it my way." Qipian said, looking from the glass dome to his friend, "I wanted to thank you again, Noatak. For trusting me with your secret."

"Your the only one I would trust, sir." he said, nodding, "But can I ask how you know, merging a spirit in a human body allows them to bend all four elements?"

"That's a good question." he said, gesturing him to follow along, "Well there is this man, Unalaq. He's... Well not a friend, but I do know him since we were little... Let's just call him an acquaintance, in the most loose term of the word. He's an acquaintance from a secret organization. He has studied spirits all his live, and he has found the origins of the Avatar."

Noatak's eyes widen as they stepped into the elevator, riding it upwards.

"Before Wan,the first Avatar, came to be. He was banished into the Spirit Wilds from the fire lion turtle after he had stolen the ability of firebending. Over the course of the two years following his banishment, Wan befriended the spirits, honed his firebending skills, and decided to travel the world to find the other lion turtle cities."

"During his journey, Wan encountered Raava, the spirit of light and peace, fighting against Vaatu, the spirit of darkness and chaos. Unaware of Vaatu's identity at the time, Wan was tricked by the dark spirit into separating him from Raava, releasing darkness and chaos into the world."

"Wishing to fix his mistake, Wan journeyed with Raava in search of other lion turtles for the purpose of gaining the elements of air, water, and earth and learning how to master them. About a year later, during their fight against Vaatu at the time of the Harmonic Convergence, Wan merged permanently with Raava, becoming the first Avatar and gaining the ability to bend all four elements at once."

"After he sealed away the dark spirit in the Tree of Time, Wan oversaw the departure of the spirits to their own world and closed the two portals to the Spirit World, so that no human would be able to physically travel there and risk Vaatu's escape. Wan took on the task of being the bridge between the two worlds, maintaining balance and peace."

"Years later, Raava assured a dying Wan that they would be together throughout all his lifetimes, heralding the beginning of the Avatar Cycle and ensuring the continuation of the Avatar's role as peacekeeper of both worlds."

Qipian and Noatak stepped out of the elevator, a door slid open allowing them to step into his old office. "That's your plan? Infuse everyone with a spirit?" Noatak asked, "How are you going to accomplish that?"

"One step at a time, Noatak." he said as the scene faded again, "We first need to figure out how to infuse humans with a spirit."

* * *

The scene changed again, Qipian walked into the lounge area of the Shuang Mansion, where to his surprise, Mirai was waiting for him.

"Good evening, Qipian." she said, "How was your day?"

"Fourteen of the fifteen test subjects died..." he said, throwing his coat over a nearby chair, before sitting down next to her, "But to my surprise, the Subject Fifteen actually managed to survive and made great progress. So it has been a splendid day. She is already showing the ability to bend fire and water, a third element might be a bit difficult for a four year old girl to handle. Air is out of the question for now... Mirai, is something wrong?"

"Well, the eating phase I have... it might be a very long while for it to pass... until..." she paused, biting her lip, "This illness... Is now a part of me I must deal with. It'll be a while before it stops."

Qipian frowned, "What are you talking about?" he asked, a bit worried and suspicious.

Mirai took a deep breath, ready to trump out the words to him. There was no turning back, "Qipian... I'm pregnant."

"How... How did that happen?" he said, sitting there confused.

Mirai shrugged and nervously clasped her fingers together, "Well, what happens is when a boy and a girl love one another..."

"I know that!" Qipian said, pulling Mirai into an embrace, squeeze her tighter as she cuddling her head against his neck. His hands rubbed on her back and one circled around her soon to be big stomach.

"Your not mad?" she asked.

"Of course not. I'm gonna get a heir to the Shuang fortune." he said, looking at her smiling, "He's going to be magnificent."

"He?"

"Or she." Qipian said, forming a little uneasy smile, "Thank you though, love. I can't wait to be a father."

Mirai smiled and rubbed her head against his chest, "And I can't wait to be a mother, too."

* * *

The scene faded again, but this time, he felt the horrifying dread coming over him. He was standing in a dark alley way, the moon being hidden behind dark clouds, the only light coming from a nearby street lantern.

"No..." Soshi said, panic apparent in his voice, "No, no, no, I don't want to be here. I don't want to relive this."

But just as he said that, a small boy, barley seven years old came to a running stop in front of him. The boy looked up in fright at Soshi with his amber eyes. He was looking down at himself, eleven years ago.

Upon seeing him, the first thing Qipian did was put himself between Soshi and his family.

"Stay back Soshi." Qipian said, not taking his eyes off the figure stalking towards them from the shadow, a sword drawn.

he figure was wearing a white hood over a black mask, hiding the face from view. The figure was dressed in what seemed to be light plated armor. A blue fire ball was resting in the hand, giving the figure a ghostly image.

"We failed to capture the Avatar, Qipian. We know you set us up." the figure snarled, speaking with a rather young voice, "I would say it's nothing personal, but that would be a lie."

"You... You don't have to do this!" Qipian tried to reason with the figure, before he suddenly bends a water bullet from an unseen water skin from under his coat.

The figure stops the water easily and sends it right back at Qipian, freezing the water before it hit him right into the chest, his blood spilling over the ground as he fell.

"Qipian!" Mirai said, watching her husband fall before feeling a sharp pain in her chest. The figure had her run through with their sword, sending fire through it.

As Mirai burned from the inside, the figure turned their attention to the barley alive Qipian, who was laying in a puddle of his own blood.

"Tell Unalaq... He's making a mistake." he managed to get out.

"This is bigger than Unalaq." the figure snarled, bending the ice spear into water, and out of his chest before finishing him off by piercing it through his head.

The figure turned towards the child Soshi, who was on his knees crying, his clothes and the side of his face covered with the blood of his parents. The side of the blade was placed under child Soshi's chin, forcing him to look up at the assasin, the sharp tip of the sword pressing against his throat.

But before the figure could make a move, sirens where heard in the distance and it decided to make an escape. Disappearing back into the darkness from wench it came.

"... I... I don't remember it happening like this..." Soshi mumbled, sitting on his knees as the scene faded, hot tears streaming down his face as he clutched the side of his head. He was back in the strange forest with the yellow sky, his mask in hand.

"It's true what Zolt claimed... It wasn't a mugging. My parents where assassinated." he said, the tears on his cheeks had drie up, being replaced by the rage swelling inside him. Putting his mask back on, he growled, "And Unalaq knows why!"

* * *

Running through the forest, it was only then that he noticed that spirits where watching him. These weren't like the once that attack him on the South Pole, these where peaceful spirits, when they weren't infected by anger or hate.

Vigilante came to a stop, when he heard the sound of footsteps, his masked face slowly being illuminated by an approaching light. He is approached by a person, clad in Earth Kingdom attire and carries a lantern, though his face still shaded.

"You look lost. Maybe I can help you." the man said.

Behind his mask, Vigilante's eyes widen in recognition at the approaching man, "I know you." he growled.

"I was good friends with Avatar Aang." the man said, revealing himself to be the original Iroh, "Hello, Soshi, or do you prefer Vigilante?"

"Maybe I am Soshi, maybe I am not." Vigilante growled, "My identity must remain a secret."

Iroh let out a chuckle, "You remind me of my nephew. He too wore a mask, letting the fires of rage feed him."

"Anger and hate give me strength." he growled.

"Anger and hate are a double edge blade." Iroh advised, "It can be a great source of strength, but make sure it's fire doesn't consume you."

"How long have you lived here?" Vigilante growled.

"Oh, I've been here for many years. I had always enjoyed the company of the spirits. So when my work was done in the material world, I chose to leave my body behind and come to the Spirit World!" Iroh explained, "It can be a wonderful place, and I've made so many friends."

"...That sounds wonderful, but I don't think it's my time yet." Vigilante growled, looking around, "Do you know how I can get out of here?"

"I think you might have been pulled into the Spirit World because of your connection to the Avatar. I don't know if your high spirit..."

"Avatar? You mean Korra is here!?" Vigilante said, slipping back into his natural voice, "I have to find her! Make sure she is save!"

"In the Spirit World, your emotions become your reality, especially for the Avatar... Or someone who has a similar spirit energy like the Avatar." Iroh explained, "Listen to your heart, and you will find her."

Vigilante closed his eyes, seeing only darkness until he felt a faint, but familiar feeling far in the distance.

"Found her." he growled, opening his eyes, "Thank you, Iroh." he turned to walk away but suddenly stopped, "I have one more question... Is it possible to see visions of the past in the Spirit World?"

"It is. The Spirits watch the material world, seeing events and sometimes play them out." Iroh explained, "One last advice, Vigilante. The people who have been coming to the Spirit World lately have brought darkness and anger. So that is what you see now. But you have light and peace inside of you. If you let it out, you can change the world around you."

Vigilante didn't know what he meant by that, but thanked him all the same, "I'm glad you came to visit us in the Spirit World, Vigilante." Iroh said as the two where about to go their separate way, "It was good to meet you. Come visit me again. In this life, or the next."

* * *

After traveling quite a distance, what felt like hours he arrived at an area called the Spirit World Intersection. One landmark that stood out to the Vigilante was a massive tree, with a barrier at its roots.

His eyes narrowed, when suddenly a massive eye looked back at him through the barrier.

"I thought I sensed Raava, but instead I see you." the massive spirits spoke, "I sense massive amount of power, a great deal of potential, I sense the rage of a burning fire and the tranquil fury of water... How interesting."

But before he could say anything, he heard a surprised and shocked, "Vigil!"

Turning around, he saw Korra, flying towards him on a dragon bird spirit.

"Korra." he said, seeing she looked relieved upon seeing him as she landed.

"So you've returned, Raava." the massive spirit spoke, turning his eye towards Korra, "The Harmonic Convergence is coming soon, and this time, I'm going to wipe you out for good."

"I think you've said that before, Vaatu." Korra said, staring the eye down, "But I'm here to close the portal. You're not getting out."

"You might want to reconsider..." Vaatu chuckled darkly, "That is if you want to save your friend."

Up on one of the roots, stood Unalaq, levitating Jinora in front of him, and encircling her with purple water. Jinora's body slowly changes its color to purple.

"Jinora!" Korra and Vigilante shouted at the same time.

"If you hurt her, I will break every bone in your body!" Vigilante growled, clenching his fist.

"Oh, how very scary." Unalaq said dryly, looking down at the two.

"I can't believe I trusted you!" Korra shouted angrily, "You made me think you wanted to restore balance with spirits, but this... this isn't balance, it's madness! Now let her go!"

"If you want your friend to make it out of the Spirit World, you'll open the other portal now." Unalaq shouted, "What will it be? Open the portal- or lose your friend's soul forever?"

Korra looked between Unalaq and Jinora before relenting, opening the other Spirit Portal, creating a similar light show on the South Pole a week ago.

"Now let Jinora go!" Vigilante growled before being thrown back when Unalaq waterbends at him, before doing the same to Korra.

"You should've come through the portal." Unalaq said, waterbending again, "Then you could do this!" Jinora is carried away by a dark spirit. Unalaq uses his technique on Vigilante and Korra.

When the two are almost covered with the purple light, the dragon bird spirit attacks Unalaq and carries Korra and Vigilante away, with their bodies changing color to normal again.

"I'll see you soon, Raava." Vaatu said, "Once the Harmonic Convergence comes, I'll be free from this prison, and then I will have my perfect revenge!"

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter. I know there wasn't a lot of action in this one and a lot of exposition, but I still hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time!**

 **Also here is something a little extra for those who also read my Avatar Heroes story.**

 **Jason: "I think it's time we team up."**

 **Vigilante: "Why would I team up with you!? You can do everything better than me! You could have taken Amon down with one hand, while you jerked off with the other!"**

 **Jason: "I am just trying to be nice, Soshi."**

 **Vigilante: "I'm not Soshi! I am the Vigilante! Look at you! With your stupid red cape!"**

 **Jason: "It belonged to my deceased mother..."**

 **Vigilante: "Oh boo hoo! Get over your dead parents already!"**

 **Jason: "...Just like you?"**

 **Vigilante began to cry all of a sudden: "...I used to be a boy!... Now I am a ninja!..."**


	21. Chapter 21: Night of a Thousand Stars

**Yo, my benders and non-benders from across the Verse! W** **elcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality.**

 **I h** **ope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Girlbook: Of course I was going to include Uncle Iroh! He is my favorite Avatar character. Of course they are going to save Jinora, or die trying.**

 **cdog21: Well his dad was more a gangster, Mirai was more a corrupt politician. Soshi is going to give an answer** **on what his future might hold.**

 **TragicFiction: I thought so too.**

 **The Storm Master 567: He is going to reconsider a lot of things after this reveal. The only times Batman retiring that comes to mind is at the end of The Dark Knight and after Knightfall (You know, when Bane broke his back). As for what kind of spirit Soshi has... You will see. As for the girl, she's going to be important later.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: Now is not the time for explanations... That comes later. No, that girl obviously isn't going to be important next Book. And thanks!**

 **Marc1345: It's not a mistake. Its suppose to be written that way.**

 **Spartan 108: Yeah, me too!**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Soshi had woken up back in his body, and he was now standing in the living room, looking up at the massive family painting his father had commissioned fourteen years ago.

"Soshi!" the voice of Mitsuzo said behind him, "Thank the spirits your alright. I found you in the Lair nearly twelve hours ago, you didn't respond to anything..."

"I was in the Spirit World... I saw memories of my father." Soshi said, with a emotionless chuckle, looking at the helmet in his hand, "Did you know much of a monster he was? How corrupt my mother was?... This crusade. This mission I started those years ago, to make sure no child will ever have to go through what I went through that night... IS BASED ON A FUCKING LIE!" in his rage, he began to smash his helmet against the wall.

"I always wanted to be brave! Just like him that night! I wanted to be just like him! the thought sickens me!" he punctuated each of his lines by smashing his helmet against the wall, where soon cracks beginning to appear on the white surface and the wall he was smashing it on, until the white helmet shattered in his hand, the pieces falling to the ground.

Leaning against the wall, panting as he still felt rage boiling inside him, he began to explain to the stunned Mitsuzo what he had seen.

"But you always claimed it was a simple mugging... I guess such a traumatic experience might have made you suppress certain events..." Mitsuzo pondered, "Still the assassin is capable of bending two elements, just like you... It's a frightening prospect."

"That's the only facts I know. Capable of two elements, and the fires are blue... And I know only one Firebender in recent history that was capable of blue fire." Soshi said, not looking at his father figure, "The assassin was very small. I won't rule out that the assassin and the first success aren't one and the same. I wish there where more clue's."

"I wish so too. But I have to wonder... What would you do if you found the assassin?" Mitsuzo asked, "What would the Vigilante do with the murderer of his parents?"

Soshi didn't directly respond, as he stared out of the window overlooking the back garden. "I'd only want to ask them one question... Why?" he finally answered, "But soon it won't matter."

"What do you mean?" Mitsuzo asked, though he did seem relieved at the answer he got to his previous question.

"I can't do this... Not with all this based on a lie." Soshi said calmly as he began to walk out of the room, "Once I have dealt with Unalaq and saved Jinora... I am going to bury the Vigilante."

"Soshi, it's true your parents where very bad people... Even my Mirai... But you should always remember that they genuinely loved you." Mitsuzo said, watching him stop for a moment, "Your father might have been a bad man, but he had some good qualities. He was brave, determent and fiercely loyal to his friends... In many ways your much like him, he would be so proud to see that you took a different path."

He didn't respond to that, simply continued to walk while saying, "Prepare the ship. Unalaq started this war, and I'm going to finish it." he said, "But first I have to put a corrupt CEO where he belongs."

* * *

Mako is sitting inside his apartment, looking through some files, not noticing the shadow being cast over him. "Mako."

The young firebender looked startled up, seeing the Vigilante perched on his window ledge.

"By the spirits!" he exclaimed in fright at his sudden appearance, but to his credit he composed himself quickly, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to the big finale for 'Nuktuk: Hero of the South'." Vigilante growled, stepping into the office, "I know that you know that Varrick is behind the bombing and the attempted theft of Future Industries. He's going to use this night as an opportunity to kidnap the president. Forcing Republic into the war in the south."

"So Varrick was hiring gangsters to pose as Northern soldiers to get Republic City to join the war!" Mako exclaimed.

"That's why he wanted to have you arrested. If I hadn't stepped in and taken the bag with money and explosives, you would be in jail right now." Vigilante growled.

Mako looked surprised, "That's why Lu was suddenly so eager to get out of the apartment after looking into the bathroom... But why would you help me?"

"I know we don't like each other, but you are one of the few honest cops on the force, this city needs more people like you." Vigilante growled, "We can bring him to justice tonight, but I am going to need help."

"Why?" he asked.

"I didn't had enough time to prepare, I was busy with another investigation." he explained, "Korra isn't here, Bolin is too close to Varrick, Soshi and Asami aren't an option. You are the only one I can trust... please." extending his hand.

* * *

That evening at the Pro-bending Arena, which was decorated with a large poster of Ginger and Nuktuk hanging above the main entrance. A crowd had gathered as a Satomobile limousine arrives.

Bolin and Ginger step out of the limo, arm-in-arm as the two walk into the arena.

"There they are folks." Shiro Shinobi reported, "The sweethearts of the big screen, and Republic City's most famous couple, Bolin and Ginger."

"Did you hear what Shiro said?" Bolin said as they stepped inside, "We're Republic City's most famous couple."

"Bolin, you're a doll, but you're as dumb as the rocks you bend. We are not a couple." Ginger said, spotting Soshi stepping out of his limousine with two very pretty young women, one with golden eyes, long black hair and a red dress and a girl with tanned skin, dark brown hair, light blue eyes and a blue dress.

Each of them had their arms wrapped around his arms. Ginger angrily and jealously walks away.

"We are a couple!" Bolin shouts after Ginger, "That's what Shiro said!"

"Let it go Bolin." Soshi said as he walked up to him, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You can do better. Oh, by the way, this is Kanari. She is a big fan of Nuktuk." he gestured to the girl that had let go of his arm.

Kanari, the woman in a red dress, smiled flirty at Bolin, wrapping her arm around him, "So your the real Nuktuk... You look even better in real life than on the silver screen." she said, making Bolin blush deeply.

"I-I-I... T-Thanks!" he exclaimed happily and surprised, "D-Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Kanari and Meinu are our current top models for Shaung Corp's fashion department." Soshi explained, "Meinu, why don't you let Bolin take you and Kanari to your seat. I need to use the little boys room."

Meinu nodded gracefully, taking a hold of Bolin's other arm. The two walked with a Bolin who's face was as red as Kanari's dress.

"You girls be nice to him!" Soshi shouted after them, "He has no experience with real woman!", before walking in another direction.

* * *

In the arena, where the playing area has been fitted with speakers and a giant screen. In one of the VIP booths where President Raiko and his wife were seated. In the second Vip Booth, where Bolin was seated between Meinu and Kanari, who where laughing happily at his jokes. Ginger and Asami to the left.

In the playing area where Varrick is standing in the darkened arena, before a spotlight shines on him.

"Thank you all for coming for the finale of 'Nuktuk: Hero of the South'!" Varrick announced to the full arena, "You know, when I first started this project there were a lot of naysayers out there. 'You can't make pictures move' they said. 'You can't take some knucklehead earthbender and make him a star' they said."

As the crowd laughs, "'You can't teach a polar bear dog to speak' they said. Only one man believed in me! Soshi Shuang, and we proved them wrong! Thanks to the magic of the movers, our furry friends have found their voices, and you'll be shocked to hear what they have to say. They speak of the injustice that is happening in the Southern Water Tribe right now."

He stared at the VIP booth, specifically at Raiko, "My hope, is that their words, and this epic mover, will inspire another real life hero to rise up, and help." Varrick said, "Thank you again, enjoy the show!"

* * *

During the show, Bolin sadly exits the booth to the balcony of the arena, where Asami approaches Bolin.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "It seems like this mover is really getting to you. You do know Juji's not really dead?"

"Of course I know. Juji's fine." Bolin said, "He comes back to life in the end when the doomsday device shifts the polarity of the Earth. Oops. Spoiler. Sorry."

"Then what's wrong?" she asked.

"I guess I just miss my friends. Everything is going so well for me, but it feels empty without everyone around." Bolin said, "Korra's gone, Mako and I aren't talking... you're doing business-lady stuff with Soshi and Vigil... Well he is Vigil... Team Avatar's fallen apart."

"I know, things have changed to much since we first met." Asami said, looking out over the opent ocean, with Air Temple Island in the distance, "Why don't you come back in and finish watching the mover with me?"

"You go ahead. I need another another minute." Bolin said, as Asami leaves.

* * *

Mako enters a hallway where he nearly slips on something on the floor. Though he manages to maintain his balance by stopping into a split. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was a cake. He hears banging on a nearby locker and opens it.

He sees Lu and Gang gagged and bound inside. Mako removes Gang's ropes over his mouth to enable him to speak.

"They're after the president!" Gang said.

"Then we don't have much time." Mako said, standing up and rushing up the stairs.

* * *

Mako burst into the VIP booth where a group dressed in Northern water tribe gear, are busy tying up the already gagged Raiko and his wife Buttercup. The president's guards are slumped unconscious against the wall next to the door.

"I don't think so." Mako send, using a quick blast of fire to send one of the soldiers back.

Giving Buttercup the chance to wriggle out of her gag and screams. One of the soldiers sends a water blast in Mako's direction, who acrobatically flips out of the way.

As he lands, he uses his momentum to send a blast of fire to hurl his attacker from the booth and into the pool down below.

The audience gasp and turn toward the direction of the noise.

Mako evaded another strike when suddenly the ground crackls with an earth wave which throws the three remaining waterbenders against the ceiling. Mako looked back to see his brother.

When they land on the floor, Bolin throws another punch straight forward sending the three soldiers out of the booth and they land with heavy thuds on the metal bridge which allows access to the playing field from the players' locker.

Mako unties the president and his wife; Buttercup hugs her husband.

"Mister President, get back, I'm here to help." Mako said.

"Your not going alone." Bolin said and without hesitation, the two brothers runs to the edge of the booth and jumps down. As Bolin lands in a crouch, ripping the sleeves of his suit as he lands.

He stands up and tears his sleeves off completely, a determined look adorning his face.

"I missed this." Bolin admits to his brother, evading a water bullet, which was bend in the mid-air and hit the attack, making him slide back.

From the ceiling, the Vigilante had landed between the two brother's. "Is it in place?" Mako asked.

"Of course." Vigilante said, cracking his knuckles, ready for a fight.

"Wait! Mako and Vigil are working together?" Bolin said surprised, cracks his neck and walks forward, "This can't get any cooler!"

A waterbender attacks Bolin with water from the playing area, but he manages to dodge the attack. He bends out three earth discs and each disc at a waterbender.

Vigilante runs to the speaker on the right, before changing course to avoid an attack. When attacked on the other side, he stops at the center and bends out two pillars of fire. The waterbenders throw hoses at Vigilante, but the fire pushes through it, successfully hitting him but the clash of cold and heat creating a mist bank.

Mako bends a blast of fire and knocks out one of the soldiers. The other soldier waterbends and prepares to attack Bolin, but Vigilante attacks and bends out two water blast, knocking him out to a nearby speaker.

Vigilante held up a device, pressing a button when a different audio recording began to play.

"I don't care how much it cost!" the voice of Varrick echoed through the arena, "Tonight I want president Raiko kidnapped at the showing of the Nuktuk final!"

Bolin instantly becomes shocked, looking up to Varrick, whom is now worried.

"I think this is our cue to exit." Varrick said, he turns around only to find his exit blocked by Beifong, four officers standing behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Beifong demanded to know. Varrick eyes the surroundings uneasily.

A soldier attempts to attack Vigilante, but he retaliates in time to break his arm and throwing him into the pool.

"That was awesome! Hug me brother!" Bolin said, putting his arms around his brother before turning to Vigilante, "You too..." but he had already disappeared.

"I heard from Korra he does that sometimes..." Mako said.

* * *

Later that night, outside the arena where Varrick and Zhu Li were led into a police truck as a reporter takes a picture.

"Varrick's plan was to kidnap you and blame it on the North." Beifong said, "Then Republic City would have no choice, but to join the war on the side of the South."

"I can't believe Varrick would do something like this, and no one saw it coming." Raiko said.

"Actually someone did." Beifong pointed out, noticing the irritated groan on the president's face with a satisfied smirk, "No, not the Vigilante. Remember Mako?"

"You got a great officer on your hands." Raiko complimented, looking at officer who was getting his picture taking with his brother.

Ginger runs up to the beaming Bolin and kisses him, taking him aback. When the kissing stops, Bolin looks on dreamily.

"I can't believe my boyfriend is a real life hero!" she said.

"Boyfriend? Wait, stop. I thought you said we weren't a couple." Bolin said confused.

"You really are as dumb as those rocks." Ginger said, "Of course we're a couple." as she kisses him again.

"Nice job, Mako." Beifong said, Gang and Lu where with her, "You're going to make a great detective."

"But chief, there aren't any detective openings right now." Gang pointed out.

"Actually we have two openings." Beifong said, making the two detectives stare at each other in shock.

"Thank you chief!" Mako said happily.

Soshi looks on, Kanari and Meinu around his arms, Asami standing next to him.

"It's a good thing, the Vigilante was there." Asami said, looking at Soshi, "Where were you the entire time?"

"I rather not say... It's embarrassing." he mumbled, looking to the ground, "The lock on the toilet stall was faulty. It wasn't until a cop came to check on the toilets that I got out. I was banging on the door for like an hour."

Asami nodded, though he had a feeling she wasn't entirely buying it. He turns up to see Oogi descending to the Arena. Soshi watches Korra jumps off the bison and approaches the president.

Excusing himself from Kanari and Meinu, he quickly walked up to his friend and the president, Asami close behind him.

"...Avatar Korra? What's wrong?" the president said.

"Sir, I know I've asked for your help before, but things have changed." Korra explained while Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi walk up, "Unalaq doesn't just wanna take over the South anymore. He wants to destroy the whole world."

Raiko looks on in fear.

"Unalaq is going to destroy the world?" Bolin said surprised, "He really does have a doomsday device?"

"He's trying to release a powerful dark spirit during Harmonic Convergence, which is only a few days away." Korra said, "If he succeeds, the world as we know it, is over. Sir, we desperately need your help."

"I'm sorry, Korra, but my answer is still no." Raiko said, Korra and Aang's children widen their eyes in shock.

"President, you have to reconsider." Tenzin said, "There are lives on the line."

"I'm aware that lives are on the line, and that's precisely why my troops are staying here." the president said, "If the world is going to be thrown into chaos as you claim, I need to protect my citizens. I'm sorry. My decision is final." as he began to walk off.

"The Vigilante, Mako and I should never have saved him..." Bolin said with an irritated tone, "Yeah, I teamed-up with the Vigilante."

"I know who you aren't going to vote for in the next election." Soshi said, earning himself an angry glare from Tenzin, "Sorry. That was a bad joke. I'll do anything to help, I promise."

"No... No... It was a good joke." Tenzin apologised, "And thank you."

"I am here to help too." Asami said, walking over.

"Count Nuktuk in as well!" Bolin said.

"Me too." Mako said.

"Thank you. It's so good to see you guys again." Korra said, to her friends. Suddenly running forward and hugging Soshi, who was taken aback by the sudden gesture of affection, "Soshi, I've missed you so much."

"That's great." Soshi said, with a soft grin, "How did it go?"

"Well, I got attacked by a dark spirit. Sorry about your speed boat." she said.

"What!? I don't give a fuck about that boat! I can buy a thousand more and it won't even make a dent in my bank account." he said angrily, before turning to a very soft tone, "I can't buy another Korra... Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry." she said with a soft laugh, "It's fun watching you shout."

"Korra, we don't have much time." Tenzin said, getting their attention, "We need to figure out how to deal with Unalaq."

"I think I know just the man to talk to." Korra said, taking a communicator from her pocket.

* * *

A massive black warship was crushing through the waters towards the South Pole. Korra is standing on the deck together with Mako, Bolin, Asami.

"It might not be the fleet you were looking for, but it's the next best thing."

The Vigilante growled as he walked up to them.

"It's great, thanks Vigil." Korra said.

"All right! Team Avatar is back in business." Bolin said ecstatic grabs Korra and Vigilante by the shoulder and pulls them toward Mako and Asami, where the five share a group hug.

The other four walked away, leaving Vigilante and Korra alone.

"It's alright. We are going to stop Unalaq, and get Jinora back." Vigilante growled, leaning on the railing.

"I know. We have the Vigilante on our side." she said, leaning next to him, "I hope my dad's alright."

"I'm sure he's fine." he growled sadly.

"Vigil?... Is everything alright?" she asked.

"I just found out my parents were scum. My entire mission to make sure no child would have to go through what I had gone through." he growled, "I am going to finish this war with you... Then I am going to disappear from Republic City, from this world... If I don't fall in battle against Unalaq."

"What? No!" she shouted in a panic, realizing what he was implying, "Republic City needs you! I need you!"

"No, you don't... I can't continue doing this, Korra..." he growled, "I can't keep doing this crusade when it's based on a lie."

"It's not based on a lie." she began, looking at him, "If you can't continue to do this in your parent's memories, then do it for your other reason. To make sure no child will have to go through what happened to you."

He looks from her back to the waters down below, not sure how to respond to her suggestion. "You might not know, but you have brought change to Republic City. People dare to go out in the streets at night, knowing you are watching over them and that comes from people who don't know you."

This made him look up back at her, his amber eyes behind his mask looking into her sky deep blue eyes. "But I like to think I know you a bit better than most people. I see you as a figure who shows us that you can rise above tragedy to do good in the world."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	22. Chapter 22: Harmonic Convergence

**What's up my benders and non-benders from across the Verse! W** **elcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality.**

 **It's a bit shorted than usualI h** **ope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Cloud4012: It's not about being a coward, but about him being unable to continue with it being based on a lie.**

 **girani4: Hey, don't sweat it. I know how it is... Damn it Soshi! Put your hand down! You too Jason! What are you even doing here!?**

 **Girlbook: Yeah, it's really sad. And Mako is okay with Vigilante now, Soshi might be a whole other story. And I think Korra is starting to realize how she really feels about her childhood friend.**

 **Anon3874: Glad you liked it. I am going to do an ending similar to one of the Dark Knight movies in Book 3, but it isn't going to be The Dark Knight.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: It went a lot faster than I was expecting, I'll admit. I liked teaming up Vigilante with Mako too, because it seemed so unlikely. I just had to sneak that Spider-man PS4 reference in, I so love that game! Now I only need a God of War style Wonder Woman game and a actually GOOD Superman game and I can die happy.**

 **ericmw8: Sure thing chief.**

 **The Storm Master 567: It's a pretty big dilemma for him, that's for sure. Of course Korra would help him out, she is friends with both Soshi's identities. Now won't be the time for a Dark Knight ending... That comes later.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

On the deck of the warship, Bumi is playing a flute next to Oogi while Korra is practicing her bending, with Vigilante, Tenzin and Mako watching.

"Unalaq will be waiting for you." Tenzin said, "You'll need all of your Avatar power to stop him."

"I'm going to close the spirit portals, lock Vaatu in for another ten thousand years, and make Unalaq wish he'd never been born!" Korra said, using her firebending to blast the head off the practice target.

"As soon as we reach the Southern Water Tribe." Tenzin said, "Then we can rendezvous with Tonraq and his troops, crash through the defenses around the portal, and enter the Spirit World."

"Woah!" Kya said as she walked over to them, "Since when does my little brother want to crash or blast through anything?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to save my daughter." the airbending master said.

"We all want to save Jinora." Bumi said, walking over, "But I think your plan might be a tad over-aggressive, seeing as there are only seven of us and one ship. An attack like this calls for strategy. I remember when I was surrounded by pirates at the Hurricane Straits. We managed to capture them all, with just a feather, two eggs and a barrel of molasses."

"I don't want to hear any of your crazy stories now!" Tenzin said, "This is serious!"

Bumi looks upset, as Asami came running up, "I just picked up a distress signal from the southern troops. There's a problem." she said.

* * *

Using Oogi to fly over the White Lotus compound in the south pole. Inside the compound, as they stepped off the flying Bison, Korra's mother approaches.

"Mom!" she said, hugging her mother, "Where's dad?"

"Unalaq wiped out the entire southern resistance, and captured your father." Senna said.

"We'll get him back." Vigilante growled as he approaches, "Don't worry."

"If it comes from you, I know we can't fail." she said as they began to walk to the healing hut.

"Korra is that?..." Senna asked, looking into the direction Vigilante was walking.

"Yeah, that's Republic City's Vigilante." Korra said, "I call him Vigil."

* * *

Inside of the healing hut where many injured men, and female healers treating them.

"What happened?" Katara said, approaching them. Tenzin explained what happened in the Spirit World, "Oh my goodness! How long has she been away?"

"Almost a week. I've tried to keep her energy flowing, but I can feel her slipping away." Kya explained, "You're the only one who can help her now mom."

A worried looking Katara watches as her eldest granddaughter was placed in a healing tub by Tenzin. Katara begins attempting to heal Jinora.

"How much longer can she survive like this?" Tenzin asked.

"I don't know, but she is very strong to have lasted this long." Katara said as she continue to work on Jinora.

"I talked to the rebels." Korra said, walking up to them, "They said Unalaq's got the southern portal surrounded. Harmonic Convergence is only a few hours away."

"Then we have to break through the enemy lines ourselves and get to the portal now." Tenzin said.

"I have the perfect way to do that." Vigilante growled, "There's no use in talking anymore. We know what our mission is."

"A suicide mission..." Bolin mumbled, everyone pauses briefly and stares at Bolin.

* * *

A big fighter plane was flying towards the Spirit Portal, Vigilante was standing next to Bumi, who was piloting the plane.

"This is some bleeding edge stuff you got, Mr. Vigilante." Bumi said impressed, holding on to the flying stick, "Nothing in the United Forces compares to this. There's a lot of engine power in this thing... What do you call it?"

"I have no idea. I am waiting for Bolin to come up with a name for it." Vigilante growled, "When we get there, get us as close to the ground for the drop off without being shot down, and provide us cover from the air along with Kya."

Through the window, they got a wide-view of Unalaq's compound. Spirits encircle the portal to the Spirit World from above. While on the ground, Northern Water Tribe soldiers ready to fight.

"I think they are expecting us." Bumi said.

"Good." Vigilante growled, "Keep her steady, Bumi."

"You can count on me!" Bumi said, saluting the masked man as he walked to the cargo area where the Avenger was waiting, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami and Tenzin where already strapped in their chairs. He stepped in as well, behind the steering wheel. Putting on his own seat belt as Bumi's voice came up over the intercom, "Reaching the dropzone in twenty seconds. Are you ready?"

"We are." Korra said.

* * *

Inside one of the bunkers where the Northern Water Tribe soldiers begin their attack, shooting icicles out toward the plane, who managed to dodge the incoming projectiles.

Driving out of the back of the plane, the Avenger dropped as the plane began to climb. Speeding towards the compound, the Avenger began to avoid the projectiles, shrugging off those that hit the black haul.

The cannons became operational, blasting bullets of expoclay on the compound walls before exploding in a blaze of orange fire, sending the soldiers to the ground as the massive tank speed past them.

"I need to get one of these cars." Tenzin admitted.

"I was thinking of selling it." Vigilante growled, as he made more expoclay explode onto mecha tanks, "I'll sell it to you for a discount price."

"There are spirits everywhere." Korra said, looking through the window, "I don't see an opening."

"Then I will make one!" Vigilante boasted, as the spirits begin their attack as he dodged the first attack.

But the spirits are now encircle the car, some of the spirits have already managed to attach themselves to the Avenger, but where thrown off when a jolt of electricity shot over the haul.

"The spirits are weighting the Avenger down!" Vigilante shouted, "I am going to try something drastic. Hold on to your seat belts."

He reached for a button near the dash board. Flipping it oppen, he pushed it and the Avenger unleashed a massive stream of fire from it's exhaustport, blasting through the spirit with its sheer speed and pushing its passengers back into their seats.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Bolin shouted as if he was on a theme park ride.

"Brace yourselves!" Vigilante growled as the spirit portal came into view, "Hitting the portal in, three, two, one..."

* * *

Inside the Spirit World where Spirits encircle the Tree of Time as Unalaq waits. A massive roar, turned his attention to portal as seconds later, the Vigilante comes flying in.

The tires let out a screeching sound, emitting smoke from the heat as the car came to a stop.

The top flew open and soaring out of it came the Vigilante, spinning in the air before using the wings on the side of his suit to slow his descent to the ground, landing between in front of Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami and Tenzin.

"You could just get out of the car, right?" Bolin pointed out.

"Right." Vigilante growled as he stared up to where Unalaq was standing, where behind was the prison of Vaatu.

"Congratulations, everyone." Unalaq spoke, "You've all got front row seats for the beginning of a new world order."

"You don't know what you're doing Unalaq." Korra tried to argue with her uncle, "Freeing Vaatu won't make you powerful, it will only make you a traitor to everything good that's happened over the last ten thousand years."

"You think what Avatar Wan did was good?" Unalaq spoke, looking down from his elevated position, "Driving almost all the spirits from this world? The Avatar hasn't brought balance, only chaos. You call yourself the bridge between the two worlds, but there shouldn't be a bridge: we should live together as one."

"Even if Vaatu escapes, Korra will put him right back in his prison, just like Wan did." Vigilante growled, "You can count on it."

"It's true that when Wan fused with Raava he tipped the scales in her favor, but this time I'll be here to level the playing field." Unalaq began to explain his plan, "When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will fuse with Vaatu, and together we will become the new Avatar: a Dark Avatar. Your era is over."

"Your insane!" Vigilante growled, "Are you willing to throw your humanity away to become a monster?"

"Insane? I know it can be done." Unalaq said, "I'll be no more of a monster than Korra or yourself, Vigilante. The only difference is that while you both can barely recognize your own spiritual power, I will be in complete alignment with mine. Vaatu and I will be as one. No one will be able to stand against us."

On his command, the spirits began to charge towards them. In response, team Avatar began to do so as well.

"They are not stopping." Bolin noted, preparing to earthbend.

"Neither are we!" Korra shouted, entering the Avatar State and dashes forward preparing to airbend.

She unleashes a wave of air, the spirits as they are rebuffed by the airbending. Unalaq leaps off the shadow he was on and begins to waterbend, using water from a nearby pond to slow his descent by turning it in to ice to slide down.

As he lands he begins to waterbend again, but found himself blocked by a fire blast from Vigilante.

Mako, Bolin and Asami run forward and begin bending their respective elements and using her electrive glove to stop the spirits while Vigilante began a vicious one-on-one duel with Unalaq. Korra rushes off toward the Southern Portal.

Vigilante dodges Unalaq's attack, using a water tendril to launch himself upwards, repelling Unalaq's attack, Vigilante send him flying backward with a fiery punch to the chin.

"You're running out of time, Raava." Vaatu's voice echoed through the battlefield, "I know you feel it coming."

Korra as she is knocked backward by a pulse of energy as the two portals energy begins to collide. The two portals begin to create lightning that hits the Tree of Time.

The lightning stops and it goes dark briefly before energy explodes from the tree, the energy expands and dissipates and then, from the large hole in it, the massive dark spirit that is Vaatu emerges.

"After ten thousand years, I am free! It's time to conquer earth!" Vaatu laughed hovering above the Tree of Time looking down at Korra, Vigilante, Mako, Bolin and Asami, "Raava, nothing could stop this moment. Harmonic Convergence is upon us again."

"I'm not going to let you fuse with Unalaq." Korra told him, "You're going right back in that prison."

But this only made Vaatu chuckle, "Foolish Raava. For the last two days, I have my eye set on a new body."

"What!?" Unalaq shouted angrily, sitting up.

Vaatu charged forward with a burst of speed, catching them off-guard, he flew into Tenzin, who let out a pained shout as his eyes lit up with orange light.

He dropped to his knees as Vaatu reemerged from him, "Air." Vaatu commented, charging forward again.

Vaatu tries to fuse with Bolin this time as Korra enters the Avatar State and stops him with a large blast of fire, but he returned a massive beam of purple energy, knocking her into the ground.

Vigilante used fire and water to launch several attacks at Vaatu, only to have Vaatu dodge them. Using one of his tendrils to ensnare Bolin's leg, throwing him up the air.

Entering Bolin's body, who screamed in pain, eyes glowing orange as he fell towards the ground.

Just as he was about to hit the ground, Vaatu left his body where Vigilante used water from the pond to create a slide, slowing his descend.

"Earth." Vaatu commented, "And now... two elements left before I become complete."

"No, you don't!" Korra shouted, entering the Avatar State and charges at Vaatu, and using airbending and firebending, destroying parts of his essence in the process.

Korra propels herself over the ground with firebending, while Vaatu attacks her with his tendrils. She breaks his hold on her and charges at him with firebending, obliterating a large portion of him.

Vaatu turns back to Korra and knocks her off before slamming her against a rock with his energy beam.

"Korra!" Vigilante shouted, fighting his way through the dark spirits towards her before a vine ensnares him.

Throwing a fire blast of fire towards Vaatu, which the dark spirit blocks with a blast of air. Vaatu drops the Vigilante and enters his body, who stumbles to the ground, screaming in pain.

"No!" Korra shouted as she was thrown through the portal out of the Spirit World.

* * *

Feeling distorted from the impact, Korra tried to regain her composure when she sat back up in the snow on the South Pole. Around her, she could see that Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin and Unalaq where laying in the snow as well, each of them recovering from the explosion.

"W-What happened?" Asami said, the first to recover. She walked over to the downed Avatar and helping her back up to her feet.

"Something very bad." Korra said, holding her side as someone exited the portal.

The hunched over form of the Vigilante walked forward, his eyes towards the ground. The way he walked looked unnatural.

"Vigil?" Korra asked tentatively, her friends standing ready for combat as her masked friend stood erect again.

The imprint of Vaatu on his chest, and the eye holes of his mask glowing orange-red.

"No!" Korra shouted in horror as they looked on.

"Republic's defender and Vaatu are now one." Vigilante growled, his voice has gained a reverberating echo, becoming jarringly creepy, "Now a new era for spirits and humans will begin! And I will lead them all as the new Avatar!"

"Well I'm the old Avatar, and my era's not over yet!" Korra shouted, walking forward, "I know your in there, Vigil. I will get you out of there!"

"We will get him out." Mako said, standing next to his friend, raising his fists.

"Indeed." Asami said, raising her gloved hand.

"We are not about to let our masked friend be consumed by evil incarnate!" Bolin added, taking his stance to earthbend.

A spout of air emerges behind the two Avatars and they charge toward each other.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **And after what Vaatu said after he was freed, I couldn't help myself.**

* * *

 **Vaatu: "Ah! After** **ten thousand years, I am free! It's time to conquer Earth!"**

 **In the command center**

 **Raava: "Tenzin! Vaatu has escaped! Recruit a team of teenagers with attitude!"**

 **Go Go, Avatar Rangers!**

 **Troy Baker as Soshi Shuang/Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger**

 **Janet Varney as Korra/Blue Triceratops Ranger**

 **David Faustino as Mako/Black Mastodon Ranger**

 **P. J. Byrne as Bolin/Yellow Sabertooth Ranger**

 **Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato/Pink Pterodactyl Ranger**

 **George Newbern as Jason Skywalker/Green Dragon Ranger**

 **Go Go, Avatar Rangers! You Mighty Morphing Avatar Rangers!**

* * *

 **Hey wait, who added Jason... Damn it Kyle!... Anyways, If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	23. Chapter 23: A Perfect World

**Ola my benders and non-benders from across the Verse! W** **elcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality and the last chapter of Book 2.**

 **I h** **ope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Gerden360: Apparently it can, and I hope you will like it.**

 **girani4: Because your one of my most loyal reader and probably are starting to notice certain tropes I enjoy using. How does this remind you of 'The Death of Lily'?... Soshi is Morgenstern!? How would that even be possible!?**

 **Girlbook: Glad to surprise you. Though I like to point out you said 'babe news' instead of 'bad news'. I just thought it was funny, then I imagine the news being brought by Korra and Asami in bikini...**

 **Jack Cross: Maybe (Yes) - Read in Christian Bales Batman voice.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: I liked that twist too, but it does prove a point. Even Vaatu wants to be the Vigilante. Very happy to hear you found it amazing.**

 **sambluemalamute: Here it is chief.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Soshi shot up from his bed with a yell, he looked confused around when he found himself in his room at the Shuang mansion. Sunlight was shining through the window with the open curtain.

 _"What was I..."_ he began to think, hearing a chiming sound in the distance, _"What was that?"_

But he was distracted when he heard a groan and felt the blanket move next to him.

Two arms wrapped around his middle, "Good morning." a Korra with her hair loose said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Korra? W-what are you doing in my bed?" he asked, feeling her breasts press against his back.

"Well we are engaged, where else am I suppose to sleep?" Korra said with a laugh, pressing a kiss on his cheek, "Are you feeling well? You look a bit confused."

"I-I am fine... Just a bad dream." Soshi said, rubbing his face, trying to remember it but it was like trying to hold water with his bare hands, slipping through it.

A knock was heard on the door before it open, revealing Mitsuzo, "Ah, you two are already awake." he said, "Your appointment is in one hour."

"Thanks Mitsuzo, we will be down in a second." Korra said, letting go of Soshi and stretching her arm.

"Very good." the butler nodded, "Oh, just a word of advice, while Mirai would enjoy having a grandchild to spoil, I think it's best you two waited."

"Mitsuzo!" Soshi and Korra both exclaimed in embarrassment as their faithful butler chuckled as he left.

After a quick freshening up and getting dressed, the two love birds exited the bedroom and headed towards the living room.

Once they entered, Soshi stopped in his track when he saw two people sitting in the sitting area, two people he never had expected to meet ever again.

"Good morning." Qipian said, sitting in a chair, looking up from his newspaper.

"Good morning, mom and dad." Korra said teasingly.

"Not yet, Korra. But soon." Mirai said with a smile, which became a look of worry when she saw her son, "Soshi? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Soshi was startled when he heard her, touching his cheek and indeed, tears were rolling down his cheeks, "I... I don't know." he said, turning his head, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Korra said concerned.

"I don't know, it sounded like the chiming, like someone or something was calling my name." he said, thinking it must have been in his head.

"So what are you two going to do today?" Qipian asked.

"Oh, we are going to have brunch with Mako, Bolin and Asami." Korra said, turning to her fiance, "Unless my hubby here has to work late again at the office."

"Hey, you protect the world, I make sure you have something to get back to." he said, "And my dad isn't the youngest anymore, and he needs my help."

"Yeah, he is getting pretty old." Korra agreed.

"I am sitting right here!" Qipian protested, pretending he was insulted before turning to his newspaper, "I don't know about this Vigilante. Sure he protects the city, but the tax payer get's mailed the bill."

"What." Soshi said surprised.

"I agree what Soshi said last week. Keeping crime at an all time low, it's worth the extra money." Mirai agreed, before turning to her son and his girlfriend, "Well have a fun time you two."

"But not too fun!" Qipian said from behind his newspaper as the two left.

Walking towards the hall, Soshi groaned in pain as he gripped his upper arm, Korra looked worried at him, but he simply smiled and they continued to walk.

* * *

At the South Pole, where the two Avatars clash, with Mako, Bolin and Asami assisting Korra. Mako attacks with firebending, which Vigilante neutralizes with large dome of air.

Korra attacks Vigilante with airbending, but misses. Vigilante attacks Korra with a rapid ice shards, which Korra blocks before gaining altitude and assaulting Vigilante with large rocks.

Vigilante breaks the rocks with two blasts of fire and direct them toward Korra. Korra stops the blasts with a large ice disc, but Vigilante throws her off toward the ground. He bends the snow to trap Korra in ice.

"Give in Raava! Your time is over!" Vigilante growled.

Korra attempts to struggle free, but she soon weakens and faints.

Mako attacks the Vigilante with an fire blast, who dodges it by rising from a waterspout, Bolin follows it up by bending a rock towards the Vigilante, but misses and was hit by a direct strike from Vigilante's lightning, knocking him out in the snow.

"Bolin!" Asami said, before she was locked in combat with the Vigilante.

Asami attacked with two punches to the chest, but the Vigilante countered her attacks before delivering a kick to Asami's upper body, she raised her arms in protection, but she was still sent flying and crashes to the ground.

Recovering quickly, Asami jumps back to her feet, dishing out a flurry of electrified punches.

Surprisingly, Vigilante resisted the electric strikes that landed. She mixed it up by trying to kick him from the side, but he intercepted the kick, and turning around on his heel, he fling her through the air.

He gave a fiery spinning kick, sending Asami into the ground, putting her out of commission. Mako as busy trying to free Korra from her ice prison, when he saw the Vigilante approached him.

Without warning a water arc was thrown at the Vigilante, who like a leaf in the wind, evaded the surprise attack.

Vigilante turned around to see Unalaq, his face shows an look of anger, "You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!" he shouted, using a waterspout to rush forward to attack host of Vaatu.

Vigilante airbends, unleashing a wave of air, Unalaq is rebuffed by the airbending. As he lands he begins to waterbend again, attempting to break through Vigilante's defense. He dodges Unalaq's attack before using a waterspout to launch himself into the air, but his attacks are repelled and he is sent flying backward by Vigilante's fire, sending him to the ground, his clothes were lit on fire.

Vigilante walking over to Unalaq, who put out the fire on his clothes as he stood up.

Unalaq attempts to blindsided him by a sudden blast of water, who bends it away from himself. Vigilante aims a high fire kick at Unalaq's head, sending him to the ground. But before he could, Vigilante gripped the sides of his head, kneeing him in the face. Blood flood from Unalaq's nose as he fell to the ground.

"You have served me well, Unalaq." Vigilante growled, gripping the front of Unalaq's shirt, before punching him against the head. He repeated this movement, even when his black gloves where painted with red.

By the time he did finally stopped, when the white snow was covered in deep crimson red, the Water Tribe Chief had stopped moving a long time ago.

He turns around to see Korra having broken out of her ice prison, her eyes lighting up as she rides an air spout towards him, "You cannot win." she told him, "Now release my friend, Vaatu! Or pay the price!"

Vigilante began to ride an air spout of his own as the two Avatars began to clash again.

He shields himself from Unalaq's water attacks with fire before exiting his air spout. On the ground, he directs three rocks, knocking Korra off her air spout. Korra manages to remain in the air spout and direct two water streams at Vigilante, which he manages to nimbly dodge.

Korra propels herself with earthbending and throws three fire blasts at Vigilante, who throws a large water whip at Korra, which she manages to catch, before freezing it and tossing him off his air spout. Korra bends out another water whip and traps Vigilante's left hand.

Entering his Avatar State, Vigilante use his free hand to bends a stream of fire towards Korra, who countered with a stream of fire of her own, clashing with his. The show of strength resulted in the ground around them to rumble and crack.

Mako watches on as the Light Avatar and the Dark Avatar clash, throwing everything at each other, not sure what he should do to help as Bolin and Asami recovered.

* * *

Soshi was standing near the window, where he could see the lit skyline of Republic City. He didn't look up when he heard the bathroom door open, as Korra came out in her sleeping wear, drying her hair with a towel.

"Today was a good day." she said, before getting into the bed, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, today was lovely." he said, turning to look at her with a concerned face.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked worried.

"This life... this world... It's too perfect." Soshi said, looking at his hands, "I remember... My parents being killed in front of me, training to protect a city where good people are a fiction. They are either too scared to do the right thing, too smart to live anywhere else but in Republic City... or, like Mirai and Qipian, dead."

"Soshi... What are you?" Korra began scared, but before she could react, he had already rushed out of the room.

* * *

As the two pillars of fire dissipated, leaving the two Avatars standing in a circle of smoldering ground. As Korra pant from the effort, she was trapped when vines erupted from the ground, tightly binding around her.

Vaatu emerges from the Vigilante, startling Mako, Bolin and Asami. Korra attempts to attack Vaatu with a fire breath, but Vaatu enters her mouth and pulls out Raava.

Korra weakens and collapses onto the ground as the vines release her, where she weakly saw Vaatu quickly reenter Vigilante, who grins viciously as he traps Raava in a water bubble.

"He's got the Light Spirit!" Asami said, as she and the two brothers prepare to attack Vigilante, but the Dark Avatar easily neutralized their attacks and sends out a large ice spike, knocking the three unconscious.

Korra weakly attempts to reach Raava, but Vigilante picks up the spirit with purple streams of water and slams her against a rock. He directs a strong blast of fire at Raava as the young woman groans in pain, but every strike against Raava was like a strike against Korra herself, as the spirit of light was dying, it felt like Korra herself was dying.

Korra weakly tries to get up, but another strike on Raava causes her to shrink in pain as her vision of the previous Avatars disappear. The next strike led to multiple rows of Avatars being destroyed. Vigilante bends out a stream of fire, air, water and earth, preparing one final attack to finish Raava.

Korra futilely tries to muster sufficient strength, when the streams of the elements headed for Raava.

* * *

Soshi didn't know how he got there so fast, but he found himself standing in the same alley where his parents had been murdered, his black hair blown by the wind as rain pours down.

Lightning lit up the sky as a shadow was cast over him, as thunder roared in the skies above them. Turning around, Soshi's eyes widen when behind him stood the Vigilante.

"You are sick, Mr. Shuang." Vigilante growled, stalking closer to him, "You need help."

"I don't need help!" Soshi said, stepping backwards until his back hit a wall.

"Not my diagnosis." Vigilante growled dryly.

"Never thought you would have a sense of humor, Vaatu." he said, this made the person wearing his suit finally stop.

With a deep chuckle, the eyeholes of the mask lit up with orange light, "So... You have figured it out, didn't you?" Vaatu said, "But you have seen it, haven't you? This is how the world should have been, how your life should have been."

Vaatu stepped closer as he continued to speak, "You give this world everything, you go out every night to defend the weak but all it does is take from you. But we can change it."

He held out his hand, "Join with me, Soshi Shuang. Together nobody can stop us, we will be the Avatar this world deserves, the Avatar it needs."

Soshi looked at his hand, before looking into the glowing eye holes of his mask. He began to reach out, dark energy began to swirl around him and Vaatu, he could already feel his fingertips brush over the leather gloves.

But then, someone stopped him, "Hold on a second there."

The rain drops stopped in mid-air as if time was frozen, even Vaatu stopped moving. Soshi looked up in shock to see his father standing there, a golden light surrounding him, bringing warmth into the cold.

"Father?" Soshi said surprised.

"My son... To see you standing there, all grown up." Qipian said, his voice full of pride, "I am so proud of the man you have become, so different from me."

"It was you... You have been calling to me this entire time." Soshi realized, recognizing the voice now.

"A fail safe, to make sure Unalaq's plan would never succeed." Qipian said, surprising his son again, "I think I should explain."

"That would be nice."

"When I became the Big Man of Crime of Republic City, I came across a global militant anarchist organization. Through my cunning and planning, I myself became a high ranking member in the organization, allowing me into their agenda. They where planning to have humans and spirits coexist again and usher in a new world order by dismantling the established nations and their leaders."

"Their plan was to release Vaatu from his prison within the Tree of Time, so under the guise of wishing to grand everyone acces to the four elements, my plan to undermine the release of the dark spirit."

"It was then that I found another part of their agenda, they wished to kidnap the Avatar and turn her into a weapon. It just so happened that the daughter of my childhood friend was the new Avatar. I might be a bad man, but no one and I mean no one messes with the people I care about."

"So I played it cool, I gave them a date and time frame where they could take her without being interrupted. But it was a trap, and four of their most dangerous members would be out of the picture."

"But Unalaq was still out there, but I had found the perfect spirit, one that was infused with the light of Raava. But it's only host it wanted to bond with was you, which was perfect."

"That spirit... What is it's purpose?" Soshi said, but he already knew the answer as his father pointed at Vaatu, as time began to resume.

"You think a mortal can tame me?" Vaatu scoffed at the idea, apparently having every word father and son had exchanged, "You think a child with an self-destructive obsession to stop crime can stop me?"

"You think it's an obsession? A compulsion? It's never been like that." Soshi told him as the darkness transformed his clothes, become his Vigilante suit, "I chose this life. On any given day, I could stop."

Vaatu took a stop back, as the light that was Qipian began to fade and form around Soshi's face, "Today isn't that day. Tomorrow won't be either." Vigilante growled.

"Do your think, son." Qipian's voice said as the Vigilante charged, splashing the water on the ground.

With one massive punch, Vaatu is knocked back, ricocheting over the puddled filled street. Vaatu rises up as Vigilante runs forward, but Vaatu shoots out tendrils toward him, which he catches and uses to immobilize and grab him before slamming him toward a nearby building. Vigilante leaps forward and holds Vaatu's head with his hands, slamming his face to his knee.

Vaatu slams his fist into Vigilante's stomach, making him stumble back from the attack, as Vaatu bends out purple streams of water around him, preparing to corrupt his spirit.

But with a loud roar, Vigilante releasing the light, which illuminates Republic City. Vaatu is shielding his eyes from the glare of the light, releasing Vigilante. His fist illuminating with the same bright light, he runs forward and punches Vaatu straight into his chest.

"No!" Vaatu screamed in terror as he began to transform into golden light, slowly being absorbed into the Vigilante, "How! How can I lose to a mistake!?"

"I am not a mistake!" Vigilante growled, "I am vengeance. I am the night. I. am. Soshi Shuang, the Dark Avatar!"

With one last scream, Vaatu was no more, become one with Soshi as the world around him began to disappeared.

* * *

"What's going on?" Bolin said as the streams of elements had stopped inches of Raava, as if they were struggling.

"I don't know." Asami said, as she supported the weakend Korra.

Purple light swirled out of the Vigilante, who grasped the side of his head, screaming in pain as he fell to his knees. For a few second, he continued to scream, until his eyes had stopped glowing orange.

"V-Vigil?" Korra said weakly as they approached him carefully, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, that's me." Vigilante growled, his hand over his chest as Mako helped him back to his knees.

"What about Vaatu? Is he still..." Korra began but Vigilante cut him off.

"That's not important right now." Vigilante said, gesturing to the Raava, "You need to refuse with her, before Harmonic Convergence ends."

Asami helps Korra over to the spirit, who flies toward her, allowing her to enter her body, who glows blue with a white imprint of Raava on her chest as Harmonic Convergence ends.

"The Avatar Spirit has returned." Korra said as her eyes glowed momentarily before fading, "It's over."

"I am sorry for attacking you and almost killing Raava." Vigilante growled.

"Hey, it's okay. That wasn't you." Korra said, reassuring her friend, "But what about Vaatu? Is he still inside you?"

"He is. Vaatu is now a part of me, like how Raava is a part of you." Vigilante said before he began to explain how Qipian had put a spirit infused with Raava's light, allowing him to tame and assimilate Vaatu.

"So indirectly, Soshi's dad saved the day? He must have been really smart to plan that far ahead. Now I know who Soshi get's it from." Bolin said, excitedly, "I just wished Varrick was there to film it! It would be the greatest mover ever."

"I doubt they would be as good as the Nuktuk chronicles." Vigilante growled, making Bolin's face light up when his hero complimented his movies.

"So what? We have two Avatar's now?" Asami said.

"I guess so." Mako said.

"We have Korra, the Light Avatar and Vigilante, the Dark Avatar." Bolin said excitedly.

"Dark Avatar?... I like it." Vigilante growled as he spotted Eska and Deska, "I'm sorry about your father... But I was unable..."

"It seems Republic's guardian is under the impression we're saddened by our father's demise." Eska said, with that same creepy monotone.

"But I will not miss him at all." Desna agreed, "In the end, he became a deplorable man."

"Agreed." Eska said as the twins began to walk away, "But how will we explain this to mother?"

* * *

When Vigilante and Korra had recovered enough so that they could stand on their own and the two walked over to the northern portal.

"Now that you're bonded with Raava once again, are you also reconnected with your past lives?" Vigilante growled.

"No. I think that link is gone, forever." Korra said sadly, "But don't blame yourself, it was Vaatu who did it. Let's just close the portals, and we'll go home."

Korra walks up to the portal and stretches out her hand. As she reaches for the portal, she relaxes her palm.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Vigilante growled, "Maybe the Avatar shouldn't be a bridge between the two worlds?"

"You mean Avatar Wan made a mistake when he closed the portals?" Korra said, retreating her hand, "What if humans and spirits weren't meant to live apart?Well, what do you think I should do?"

Placing his hand on Korra's shoulder, he growled, "I think you should trust your instincts. You are the Light Avatar. Whatever your decision, I support you."

Korra smiles and looks at the portal.

* * *

The following day, Korra was going to give a speech to the water tribes, Soshi had 'arrived' earlier that night. Before he would go to the speech, he had one more important lose tie to finish up.

Knocking softly on the door, he heard a voice telling him to come in. He found Jinora laying in a bed. She had awoken from her coma when Unalaq was killed.

"Hey Jinora. I brought you a rare book to make you feel better." Soshi said, holding up the book, he bought along.

"Thanks Soshi, I am happy your alright." Jinora said, accepting the gift, laying it on her legs.

"And why would you think I wouldn't be alright?" Soshi said, seeing the slight panic in her eyes, "Let's not mince words here, Jinora. You know that I know, that you know. But the important question is, did you tell anyone?"

"Yes. I told my dad, my mom, Ikki, Meelo, my uncle, my aunt, my grandmother." Jinora began but Soshi merely chuckled.

"It's wise to lie when someone ask you that question, but I can tell your lying." Soshi complimented her, before turning serious again, "How did you find the Lair?"

"Is that what you called it?" Jinora said, "I was playing hide and seek with Ikki and Meelo. I hid in your room and I accidentally bumped into your bookcase. I then notice only the statue was still standing, so when I touched it, the door slid open."

"I see..." Soshi said, "What would it take for you to keep my little secret? I can give you anything you want."

"Anything? then I... I want to become your side-kick!" Jinora said, surprising him, "I have seen how bad some people have it on the street, and I want to do something."

"Jinora, this isn't an easy live." he began, but he saw something in her eyes, a sense of determination, something he saw looking back at him when he looked in his reflection.

"I will consider it, after you gone through training." Soshi said, shaking hands with the young girl.

* * *

Outside the Southern Palace, a large crowd has congregated. Soshi watched from the side of the stage where Korra is giving a speech to the gathered crowd.

"The war of the Water Tribes is over. Unalaq has been defeated, and the Northern fleet is returning home. The Water Tribes will always be allies, but the Southern Tribe is now independent." she said as the crow cheered, "And the Southern Council of Elders has appointed my father, Tonraq, to be your new chief!"

As Tonraq walks up to greet the audience, he is greeted with thunderous cheers, "I've realized that even though we should learn from those who came before us, we must also forge our own path. So that is why I've decided to keep the portals open. Humans can now physically enter the Spirit World, and spirits will be free to roam our world. The Avatars will no longer be a bridge. Humans and spirits must learn to live together. My mission will always be to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world toward peace and balance. Harmonic Convergence has caused a shift in the planet's energy. I can feel it. Things will never be the same again. We're entering a New Age."

* * *

Once the speech was done, Korra walks back into the Southern Palace, where she saw Soshi walking towards her. The moment the two locked eyes, they turn into a spring and embraced each other.

"I thought I would never see you again." Soshi said.

"I was scared to." Korra said, for some reason finding the courage, "Soshi, I want to tell you something... During the fight with Vaatu, when he ripped Raava out of me, I saw visions of the previous Avatars being destroyed when he struck at her, I felt like I was dying as well. The only person I was thinking about... Was you and how I would never see you again. What I mean is... By the spirits, why is this so difficult for me to say!?"

"Korra, if this is too diffuclt to say, why don't you show it?" Soshi said gently, "A single action says more than a thousand words."

Korra places her hand on Soshi's cheek to guide him in for a soft kiss on the lips. As they break their kiss, they remain close together with their foreheads touching and their eyes closed.

"Had you done this six months earlier, I would have turned you down." Soshi said as he shed a tear, "I would have felt I owed it to my parents to not be happy, but now..."

They open their eyes, their foreheads still connected, "I have been hoping for this moment for a long time." Soshi said with a soft smile, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Me too... But I think I was afraid things would change between us." Korra said, "But not anymore."

The skies that could been seen through a nearby window is filled with spirits literally dancing in the sky.

* * *

Six weeks later, on board one of the secret White Lotus airships high above the mountain range in the Fire Nation. Three people with burlap bags over their heads are kneeling in a neat row, as sentries of the White Lotus are watching them.

"The first one to talk, get's to stay on the aircraft." the White Lotus leader said, opening a hatch to the mountain tops far down below them.

But none of them spoke, the first one was dragged to the hatch, White Lotus leader caused a blast of fire near his head, pretending the prisoner was thrown out, but without the other two knowing he was just pulled to the side.

"Why did you break into the Fire Nation Palace? What do you know about Khan!?" the White Lotus leader said, as the man was held over the edge, creating a fist of fire, "That's a lot of loyalty for a mercenary!"

"Perhaps he's wondering why someone would kill a man, when he was going to throw him out on the airship anyway." a voice spoke.

The voice was very strange, it was obviously female, but she spoke in a soft posh snarl. But it wasn't one of their captives who spoke, the voice seemed to come from above.

Just as suddenly as the voice came, the lights went out, covering the room in darkness. The only light coming from the open hatch.

Suddenly, a water tendril shot from the shadows above them, pulling one of the sentry's up. A loud crash was heard as a flash of light momentarily lit up the shadows. A few seconds later the sentry was throw down at them, crashing into two of the others, his head twisted in a weird angle.

The remaining White Lotus members in their panic began to bend water and fire around in a panic, sending the elements towards every shadow that seemingly moved.

But it was like fighting a shadow for them, as one by one, they were picked off and soon only the White Lotus leader was left standing.

"Who... What are are you!?" he screamed in fright, raising his fist.

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matter's is our plan." the voice snarled, as the leader widly looked around in panic.

It felt as if his heart had stopped beating when words were whispered right into his ears, "None care who I was until I put on the mask." she snarled.

Turning around the sentry found himself staring right into a white mask being held in place by a helmet. Where it's eyes would be are sharp one-way lenses, the tips pointing upwards giving it a rather ominous look.

In fear for his life, the sentry bend a blast of fire towards his attacker but she absorbed the fire, with no need for deflection. Holding her hands to the side, before thrusting them forward sending a much bigger blast of blue fire towards him, sending the sentry crashing to the ground, pinning down to it with a large icicle.

"Was getting your men caught part of your plan, Khan?" the sentry demanded to know.

"Of course! Now the next step is crashing this airship with no survivors." Khan snarled, as she began to free her men.

Three more came out of the different parts of the airship, one of them handing a large folder to her with a red lotus on it.

"Breaking into the Fire Nation Palace, getting your men caught so we would bring them aboard... allowing you to sneak aboard..." White Lotus leader groaned through the pain, "All that... to find their location?"

"Yes." Khan snarled, as she and her men equipped themselves with parachutes, before walking to the still open hatch. She suddenly held out her arm to the last one, "They expect one of us in the wreckage, brother."

The man didn't hesitated to obey her orders, simply nodded. "Did we light the spark?" he simply asked of her, as he was handed the detonator by her.

"Yes." Khan said, while the others jumped first, "And now the fire rises.", with that she jumped out of the blimp.

Closing the hatch behind them, the man waited ten minutes, before blowing the fuse without fear.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Just a bit of a behind-the-scene thing, I originally had written Soshi having the power to purify spirits, which he would use during the final battle to lead a army of light spirits against dark spirits at the Tree of Time.**

 **And the last part on the White Lotus airship was originally going to be the opening of the next chapter, but I thought it would work better as a cliffhanger or whatever you would call it.**

 **Anyways, many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	24. Chapter 24: Korosu Satsujin

**Hah! You thought the next update would be for Keyblade Wars! But it's Avatar Duality (KW is being worked on)!**

 **Anyways, welcome to the first chapter of Book 3. I was first planning a entirely different thing for chapter 24, with it being a cross-over with two certain other stories, but I thought it wouldn't be well received and hold up the story.**

 **So I h** **ope your all going to enjoy this chapter instead and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: Sounds like how I write most of my stories. Uhm... No, it wasn't a direct reference to Power Rangers Legacy. And no, I never watched Naruto Shippuden, I only read some of the manga.**

 **Girlbook: Assuming they will tell Tenzin she is his side-kick. And you will see if Soshi kept the extra two elements. Happy you liked it.**

 **ericmw8: Happy you thought so!**

 **RealDone Universe: Happy you think so! Glad you liked the part about Korra and Soshi being kids, and I hope I can keep you interested. No Soshi isn't a replacement for Asami. Wait you still didn't figured out that Soshi is the Vigilante?... After chapter 04 thing start to change up.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: Yeah, Duality is kinda a theme going on in this story. And happy you liked the previous chapter so much.**

 **Guest: It's updated, I just wanted to finish Book 2 of this story.**

 **Anti-Mage 29: I will continue, as for when he will tell her his hobby... You'll see.**

 **Reptil: Happy you think so! But I don't think teleporting through Shadow Bending would work lore wise.**

 **TragicFiction: No, she doesn't know. Soshi just left out some details when he told the story.**

 **Fire Dragon King: Well I am sorry you think so, but I don't think Soshi is a Gary Stu.**

 **Spartan 108: Glad you liked it and I will try.**

 **Gerden360: No, because we still have the duality of a Light Avatar and a Dark Avatar, as well as Soshi's dual life and duality is pretty much a theme in this story.**

 **Now story time, also Lemon warning.**

* * *

Late in the evening, at Republic City Harbor, Triads, were moving crates into vans, looking around shifty for any sort of sight from Republic City's defender, who had turned up his pressure on the criminal element of Republic City these last six months.

"Come on hurry it up!" one of them spoke in hushed whispers to those loading the crates, "I am not looking forward to running into the Vigilante or Dark Avatar or whatever they call him now!"

"What about his side-kick?" a voice asked from one of the vans.

"Rather her than him than that slippery little witch." the other whispered, "What was her name again?"

"The Harrier. It's a name for a group of birds of prey."

"Yeah, that one..." The first Triad said, looking up to the nearest van to see a young girl dressed in a dark red body suit with grey sleeves, her face was hidden behind a white mask which had yellow glass eyes under a dark red hood.

Without warning, the Triad bend a blast of fire, but the Harrier swirls over it, using the jump to smack him into the ground. "It's a good thing you called me a witch." Harrier said, as she elegantly twist in the air and lands several air enhanced punches to the Triads, "If you had used the B word, I would really have been mad."

She elegantly avoids the blast by jumping over it, twisting several times in the air, and continues to take down Triad members.

One of them attempted to strike her from behind, but was kicked in the head before being trapped through the ground by the earth. Striking another one down with a water tendril, Dark Avatar initiates a hand-to-hand combat with a triad. Who aims for his masked head, but Dark Avatar trips him over by suddenly bending a piece of earth before sending him flying backwards with a fire blast.

A Triad throws a fire punch, but Harrier leans back to dodge it, knocking the gangster's hand to the side, spinning around in a full moon kick, knocking him to the ground.

Dark Avatar evades a fire blast by moving to his left, before Vigilante aims a high air kick at the triads head. Using the movement, he curls her leg around another Triad and pulls him down, putting him out by a punch to the head.

The masked girl avoids a water whip, flips over a low-aimed fire arc, and jumps to avoid a fire blast aimed at her feet, each attack hitting another Triad, knocking them out.

Suddenly a search light from an airship was was shined down on them and the Dark Avatar and the Harrier where surrounded by a squad of 'Suicide Squad' members, each wearing white body armor and face concealing helmets.

"Dark Avatar! Harrier! We have you surrounded." a voice said from the airship spoke, "Put your hands behind your head and get down on your knees."

But the Dark Avatar merely scoffed at this, stepping forward. "Leave them to me." he growled, his side-kick shrugged conceding as the eyes in the mask began to glow orange, entering the Avatar State.

An air blast is sent their way, blasting them back. The Dark Avatar performs the downward cutting motion pushing more Suicide Squad members back with a powerful fire blast, making them land roughly on the ground.

Dark Avatar begins to rise on an earth vortex, he lowered his arms, causing a flurry of dust to spread. The Harriet used her airbending to get to safety as the Suicide Squad is sent back several feet. The dust clears to reveal the ground broken and in ruins, but the Dark Avatar and his side-kick where nowhere to be found.

* * *

Standing on top a nearby warehouse, Dark Avatar and Harrier watched as detective Mako was leading a squad of officers to apprehend the Triads.

"Your getting cocky, Harrier." Dark Avatar growled, his mask eyes turned back to their normal black's.

His side-kick was sitting on the edge of the roof, swinging her legs. "But I didn't got hit!" she protested, looking up at him.

"That's because I was there." he growled, crossing his arms, "This isn't practice, the Triads won't hesitate to kill you."

The two turned to look behind him when they heard someone land next to them. "Good evening, Tenzin." Dark Avatar growled, turning away from the roof, and walking over to the older man as Harrier stood up.

"Good evening, Dark Avatar, Harrier." Tenzin spoke, as they stood across from him, "Another Triad bust, good job."

"You should thank Mako, he was the one who put us on the trial." Dark Avatar growled, "And warned us of it being a set-up for the Suicide Squad."

"Well, I am glad you asked him to join our little collaboration." Tenzin said with a nod, before adding with a concern tone, "How are you doing? After the events of the South Pole?"

"I am doing fine. Vaatu has made me much stronger than before." Dark Avatar growled, "What about Jinora? Events like that at such a young age, can be crippling."

"She's doing fine, she has been busy." Tenzin said, a hint of pride in his voice, "She has an paid internship at Shuang Corp."

"Sounds cool." Harrier said, "Think you can get me one? Because this guy doesn't pay very well."

"You will have to pick that up with Soshi." Tenzin said with a bit of a chuckle, before the two made an exit.

* * *

Driving the Avenger into the Lair, where Mitsuzo was waiting with a tray of refreshments, "How was the patrol going?" he asked as the two removed their masks.

"It was okay." Jinora said, taking a bottle of water, "I need to learn to watch my surrounding."

"For someone who only had six months of training, you are doing a marvelous job." Mitsuzo said, as the two downed a bottle of water, "Soshi is just being a perfectionist."

"We are going to focus on that fault, Jinora." Soshi said, ignoring the comment his butler made as the two began to change into their civilian clothes.

"Can we do that tomorrow?" Jinora yawned, standing there in her air nomad robes, "I think I am going to be gone the moment my head hits the pillow."

"I'm not, I have an meeting to get to." Soshi said, buttoning up his black dress shirt, "But I can give you a ride home."

"Speaking of meetings, Korra came over earlier this evening." Mitsuzo said, "She wondered if you wanted to go out for dinner, but I made up an excuse for you."

"...I have to make it up to her." Soshi mumbled, "I need to come up with an excuse."

"Or you can tell her how you spend your evenings." Mitsuzo suggested.

"I can't." he said.

"Why not?" Jinora asked.

"It's not that simple." Soshi said, "You'll understand when your older."

"That's bull. I don't tell anyone my secret idea, but it is simple for you and Korra!" the young airbender said, "You tell her your true identity, she clearly likes you, and at worst she will be shocked finding out your the Dark Avatar, the same one that has been protecting her all these times."

"I don't know about this." Soshi sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair, turning to his butler, "You understand my concerns, don't you?"

"I do Soshi, but I also know that there is no one who would be more accepting of your hobby then Korra." he said smiling, "Also don't forget you have a birthday party this evening."

"It's someone's birthday?" Soshi said surprised, rubbing his face, as they walked out of the Lair, "I need an vacation..."

"Or a good nights sleep." Jinora pointed, "You need to know your limits."

"The Dark Avatar has no limits." he responded.

"Well you do sir." Mitsuzo said, closing the bookcase behind him.

"Well can't afford to know them." Soshi said, turning to Jinora, "And your still not going out on patrol on your own."

"Damn..." she said disappointed.

"But what is going to happen on the day you find out your limit?" the butler asked.

"Well, you like to say 'I told you so'." Jinora pointed out with a laugh.

"On that day, Miss Jinora, even I won't want to." Mitsuzo admitted, before taking a moment to think, "Probably."

And a rare moment happened, the three of them shared a laugh together.

* * *

Bolin is walking downtown of Republic City with Pabu sitting on his shoulder. Suddenly, probably because of the fire ferret smelled something tasty, it jumped off his owners shoulder and began to run towards the source of the smell.

"Pabu!" Bolin said, rushing after his pet, crossing the street without looking.

Meanwhile, a luxurious crimson Satomobile is driving down the street. The chauffeur of the Satomobile sees Bolin and quickly tries to stop, though the car still crashes into Bolin while he screams and tumbles over.

The passenger sees what happened, getting out of the back of the car, walking over to Bolin as he picks Pabu up.

"I'm so sorry. My chauffaur didn't see you." the passenger spoke in a soft upper-class tone.

"Hey it's alright! I didn't..." Bolin said, glancing at the person who was talking to him.

It was a slender young woman with tan skin, white hair nearly reaching her shoulders. She was wearing a white short coat over a grey waist-coat, black dress shirt and black pants.

"Uh, I was... I-I... wow. I was..." Bolin said, but he was mesmerized by her gold eyes.

"Are you sure you okay?" the woman said concerned, clutching Bolin's arm.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" he reassured her, "I used to get hit harder in practice!"

"I see... Let me make this up to you somehow." the woman said, looking at an expensive gold watch on her wrist, "I have some time left. How about I treat you to lunch? Ever been to Kwong's Cuisine?"

"Once or twice with a friend." Bolin said as he passed the woman, and open the car door for her, "I am Bolin by the way."

"Such a gentleman." the woman said as she sat down and Bolin closed the door behind him, she turned to her chauffeur, "Kwong's please."

"And this is Pabu." the young Earthbender said, introducing his pet.

"Nice to meet you, Pabu." the woman said with a smile, making Bolin's heart skip a beat, "I am Korosu Satsujin."

* * *

Meanwhile, Soshi was leaning against his Satomobile, wearing a pair of sunglasses outside City Hall, which is overgrown with spirit vines. The press has also congregated around the entrance, while President Raiko stands in front of a podium.

"Mr President, are you concerned that your approval ratings is the complete opposite of the Dark Avatar?"

"What is your reaction to the people's opinion that you are wasting our tax money on this 'Suicide Squad'?"

"I'm not concerned with snappy put-downs in the press who compare me to a man who takes justice in his own hand. And this task force is needed to protect us from this menace." Raiko told them, "I'm facing this calamity just like every other citizen. There's a tree growing right through my office. You think I'm not doing everything I can to get rid of it?"

Korra flies by and lands next to Raiko, creating a gust of air that ruffled up Raiko's hair, leaving him annoyed.

"Avatar Korra, few questions please." a reporter asked, "Avatar Korra, do you regret the way you handled the Unalaq crisis?"

"Why are you forcing the integration of spirits in Republic City?"

"Listen, I've been trying everything I can think of to get rid of these vines, but Harmonic Convergence was just a couple months ago." Korra began, "I just need a little more time to get everything back to normal."

"The Light Avatar has put us all in a very difficult position, but my administration..." Raiko attempted to interrupt.

"Did I put you in a difficult position by fighting a force of pure evil that was going to destroy the whole world? Maybe your administration could have handled that?" Korra asked sarcastically, "Oh no! It was me and Vigil the Dark Avatar who took the battle to Unalaq while your administration was doing the same as it always does, nothing!"

"One more question, Avatar Korra. How is Soshi Shuang in bed?"

"No more questions." Korra said quickly.

Raiko storms back into his office, while the crowd mumbles. As the crowd dissipates, Soshi walks up to the downcast Korra.

"This is a disaster." Korra mumbled.

"Things aren't as bad as they look." Soshi said, taking his sunglasses off and putting them in his pocket.

"Easy for you to say." Korra said, "You don't have my poll numbers. Eight percent approval? Who are they asking?"

"Single ladies who are jealous of who your dating?" he suggested, with a shoulder shrug, "Your still on the top of my Avatar list."

"That's sweet. Not helpful but sweet." she said before sighting deep, "I don't blame them. I should be able to fix this. I'm the Light Avatar."

"Yes, but for this afternoon, your Korra, girlfriend of Soshi Shuang, who really needs to make up for last night." he said, gesturing to his Satomobile.

"You don't have to." Korra said, taking a seat in the car, "It was pretty unexpected anyway."

"But I want to. And I really want to eat at Kwong's Cuisine." Soshi said, starting the car and began to drive, "So how is life at Air Temple Island?"

"It's lively that's for sure, with Bolin, Asami, Bumi and Kya also living there." Korra said, "Jinora has entered puberty, with her sleeping longer times."

"I remember sleeping days away when I was that age." Soshi laughed, "Wait, what about Mako?"

"He's still staying at the police station." she explained, "I told him Tenzin invited him to stay at Air Temple Island since his apartment is a vine habitat now, but... he said he had to focus on work."

"Oh, I see." Soshi said, as a thought popped up in his head.

"So how is everything going at work?" she asked.

"Now that Varrick Global Industries is bought up and absorbed into Shuang Corp, I am now officially CEO of the large company on the planet..." he said, a hint of pride.

* * *

"I still can't believe how big this place is!" Bolin said, sitting at a table across from Korosu, looking around the restaurant, "I mean the last time I was here, Varrick had to make an appointment three weeks in advance and tell them he had connections to the president."

"Really?" Korosu asked, "You are friends with the former CEO and founder of Varrick Global Industries, before he was arrested and escaped prison during the Unalaq Crisis?"

"Ayup..." Bolin said proudly, before getting a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head, "Though I didn't know he was a criminal back then."

"Most billionaires are criminals, Bolin." Korosu said wisely, sipping her wine, "You can't amass that kind of wealth without making certain moral compromises. It's just not possible. That kind of money taints you."

"Does that include you?" Bolin asked, "I mean, you can't be poor if you can just eat here."

"Maybe I am a criminal too." Korosu teased, putting her glass down.

"Oh, so your a bad girl, huh?" Bolin said with a charming smile, "I happen to like bad girls."

"Are you flirting with me, Bolin?" she asked, and he looked embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry." he said.

"I didn't hate it." she said with a teasing grin, "By all means, continue."

Bolin let out a sigh of relief, finding Korosu very attractive but a bit intimidating. He looked up and suddenly began to wave, "Hey Korra! Soshi!"

The white haired woman looked behind her and indeed she saw the Light Avatar and the CEO of Shuang Corp just walking in.

Noticing Bolin, the two walked over to their table, "Bolin? What are you doing here?" Korra asked.

"Oh, I almost got run over and I got lunch to make up for it." he explained, before turning to the woman across from him, "Guys this is..."

"Korosu Satsujin." Soshi said, shaking hands with the woman, "What brings you to Republic City?"

"I'm on a business trip to the Earth Kingdom." she said, a particular glean in her eye, "But the next boat won't be leaving until tomorrow morning.

"You two know each other?" Korra said, a bit suspicious, not liking how this woman was looking at her boyfriend.

"Of course." he said gesturing to Korosu, "Miss Satsujin is the CEO of Akahasu Incorperated."

"Really?" Korra said, "Never heard of them."

"We are not as big as Future Industries here in Republic City or Shuang Corp in the world now. But we have fingers in many pots across the world." Korosu said with a slight chuckle, "So I guess the rumors are true then? The Light Avatar and the Prince of Republic City are dating now?"

"Yeah, Soshi is my boyfriend." Korra said, gripping his hand, making Soshi smile.

"I love it when you say that." he said, "How about we put a couple of tables together?"

"I'm not sure that they'll let us..." Bolin said, "They didn't let Varrick do that..."

"Oh, they should." Soshi said with a nod, gesturing to a waiter, "I own the place."

* * *

A half hour later, when the four where eating their meals, the conversation turned from the adventures Korra and Bolin had to Republic City itself.

"Don't get me wrong, Republic City is a beautiful city." Korosu began, "But how could you want to raise children in a city like it?"

"What's wrong with Republic City?" Bolin said, who looked at Soshi who shrugged.

"Hey, Bolin and I are raised here." Soshi said, "I think we turned out okay."

"But is the Shuang Mansion even in the city limit?" Bolin asked, getting an annoyed look, "I'm shutting up." and he continued to eat.

"I'm talking about a city that idolizes a masked vigilante." Korosu explained.

"Republic City is proud of an ordinary citizen standing up for what's right." Korra told her sharply.

"Republic City needs heroes like you, Light Avatar." Korosu said, surprising Korra, "Your right in the public eye, we know who you are and what your plans are. This city shouldn't need a man who thinks he's above the law."

"Yeah, who appointed Vigilante, Dark Avatar or whatever the newspapers call him now?" Soshi said.

"Well... we did." Bolin said suddenly, "All of us who stood by and let scum take control of our city. Many, many, many years ago, when the enemies where knocking on their door, the Earth King would suspend all forms of democracy in favor of appoint one man to make the hard decisions for them."

"Yeah, the last man who they appoint for that was Chin the Conqueror." Korosu pointed out, "And he never gave up his power before being killed by Avatar Kyoshi."

"Fine then!" Bolin said, "You either die a hero, or you live long enough to become the villain!... Did I say something stupid?"

"No, that was really profound." Korra said, "Look, I think I have a pretty good grasp on what drives Vigil, and defending Republic City, he doesn't see that as an honor, but as a public service. I am pretty sure even he doesn't want to do this for the rest of his life."

This got a laugh from Korosu, "The way you speak of him... Sounds almost like you are in love with the masked vigilante." she said with a smile, before getting a crazy idea, "What if Soshi Shuang is the Dark Avatar."

"Soshi? He can barley wake up in the afternoon." Korra said, holding her boyfriends hand.

"And besides, if I was sneaking out every night." he began, looking into Korra's sky deep blue eyes, "I think someone would have noticed it by now."

* * *

A few hours later, Mako is standing in an elevator next to Soshi, both staring awkwardly to the front of the door.

"So..." Mako said after a while, breaking the tension.

"Ayup." Soshi said, watching the elevator's floor changing.

"Okay, look. I am going to say this." Mako said, looking at Soshi from the corner of his eye, "I am cool with you and Korra, but I warn you. Break her heart, and no amount of Yuan is going to be able to fix what I do to you."

"Good to know." Soshi said as the elevator came to their floor.

Sliding open, the two stepped out of the elevator and into a big empty two story apartment with a view of the Bay area.

"This is a nice place." Mako admitted, as he looked around.

"Glad you like it." Soshi said, "How about you living here?"

"Me paying the rent for this kind of apartment on a detective salary?" the firebender said dryly, "...Right."

"You could by my rent control." Soshi said, taking an envelope from inside his jacket, "As you might have guessed..."

"You own this building." Mako finished for him, taking the envelope, "Is that your catch phrase or something?" and he began to read the contents. "Okay, why are you offering me this?"

"Well for one, you can't life under your desk at the office for the rest of your life and... Look Mako, I know you don't like me and you know I don't like you." Soshi began, deciding to cut to the point, "But Korra and Asami are friends, and it would be easier for them if we try to get along. See it as a peace offering."

"I... uhm... thanks Soshi." Mako finally admitted.

"Your welcome." Soshi said.

"Let's get to your yacht for the party. I think Mitsuzo should be ready by now." Mako said.

 _"Wait, Mako is invited as well?"_ Soshi thought as the two went to the elevator, _"Is it Bolin's birthday? But why would Mitsuzo organize it? Or hold it on my yacht?"_

* * *

A half hour later, the two young men walked over the deck of the Shuang Yacht, looking around for any sign of life.

"Where is everyone?... I never get used to how big this ship is." Mako said, looking at his watch, "We are running late."

The duo entered the darkened lounge area, thinking they heard movement coming from that room.

The light in the room suddenly turned on, as multiple voices shouted, "Surprise!"

A banner opened from the ceiling, reading _'Happy 19th Birthday, Soshi!'_

Soshi blinked at the banner a few times, "Oh, that birthday..." he mumbled.

"Told you he had forgotten his own birthday!" Bolin laughed, as Korra took Soshi around to be congratulated by Asami, Tenzin and his family before sitting him down on the birthday chair.

"We never should have doubted you, Mr. Bolin." Mitsuzo said as he bought out a big cake with nineteen lit candles, "Now, make a wish Soshi."

"What does a man who has everything wish for?" Mako asked.

But Soshi had an idea as he blow out the candles in one blow, secretly applying his airbending.

"Wonderful, now it's time for an time honored tradition that dates back to the founding of the Fire Nation." Mitsuzo said as they clapped.

"By the spirits no..." Soshi said, hiding his smile in his hand, "You guys are going to roast me, aren't you?"

"Oh, he's a smart one!" Bumi said standing up as everyone took a seat on the couch and chairs in front of Soshi, "Now for our first roaster, we are setting the bar low, Asami Sato!"

Bumi took a seat as Asami stood up and walked up until she stood in the place where Bumi had just stood.

"Good evening. I admit, I was kinda reluctant to do this roast, because you never want to be the worst one. But Mitsuzo immediately took those worries away by saying one word 'Mako'." Asami began, before turning to the young earthbender, "Bolin, if any of my friends, and all three are sitting here, would have had sex you with, we would all be bullying him or her for years to come... if the STD test turned out negative that is."

"I found it difficult to think of something negative to say about Soshi. He doesn't really have a dark side. I mean, sure he does have one. But she is laying at home in his bed waiting for him every night. Yes people, Soshi loves Water Tribe girls."

"Soshi, I am the only one who worked with you, and still wanted to come. We have done some very weird things in Soshi's office. During a drunken meeting, we ate a testicle of a tiger-wyvern, but it was difficult to make a distinction between the testicle and Soshi's face, but luckily we quickly found out the testicle had more talent than Soshi."

"Seriously though, Soshi. Nearly a year ago, at my own risk, I stepped into your Satomobile when Future Industries was at its lowest point and along the way, you have done everything to help me." Asami said with a genuine smile, "I wish you the best and hope you make it to the next nineteen years."

* * *

"I now give the word to the most dangerous threat to ever come to Republic City." Bumi said, gesturing to the next roaster, "The successor of my dad, Avatar Aang. If Aang was a total fuck up who let his significant other fix everything for him. Avatar Korra!"

"Thanks for being the roast master, Bumi. Apparently even Shiro Shinobi had something to do tonight." Korra said once she was standing in front of everyone, "I wonder who would do it next time. Maybe we can ask your uncle Sokka! I know he is dead, but he is still ten times funnier than you!"

"As you all know, I had a relationship with Mako. My mom always told me, a girl is allowed one mistake... Unfortunately Mako counts as two. Don't ask me why but during our relationship, Mako wanted to suck me off as I wore a strap-on."

"I thought it was inappropriate to send him home directly afterwards. 'Does it feel good?' he asked. And I responded, 'How should I know, you got the strap-on in your mouth!'. He crying, I sleeping. So I took him to breakfast the following morning, what can I say? I am a gentlewoman."

She then turned to Bolin as everyone was having a good time laying into each other, "Bolin, I don't understand how you got so far in the mover business. If you have no talent, then you need to do something to set yourself apart, that you stand out. Like making a porno mover."

* * *

Once Korra was done, it was now Bolin's turn to speak up, "Thanks Korra, for reinforcing the notion that women aren't funny." he began immediately before turning to Bumi, "Bumi... Yeah, I don't know much about you. Your tall, you got a nice hairy beard, you stand slightly curved. Just like my dick! Just kidding, just like Korra's dick. But I am not here to make fun of my friends and Mako."

He immediately turned to Soshi and began to laugh, "Soshi, I don't get how your so populair! Have you ever heard how you sound?" Bolin said before turning his voice to a high squeak, "'Hello! I am Soshi Shuang! First I was a nerd, now my parents are dead and now I am a rich nerd!"

Turning back to his normal speaking voice, "By the spirits, you sound like a leprechaun with a dick in his mouth, you look like one by the way."

* * *

And it was then the last roaster's turn, which to the surprise of Soshi was none other than Mako himself.

"Good evening, bla bla, Bumi." he began, turning to the former United Forces Admiral, "You could have been my dad... Luckily my mother knew self-defense. No seriously, you look like my dad, and he is dead. But to the other attention whore in the room, Bolin!"

Turning to his brother, "Most people get fat by eating too much greasy food, but it seems you suck it out of the air. Why are you always so happy? It's almost like your always on pills or something."

From his brother, he turned to the laughing Light Avatar, "So Korra... What kind of name is Korra anyway? It's from the Water Tribes so it probably means something like 'maiden' or 'the not funny' or 'I have never seen someone suck so hard at being the Avatar'. Seriously, with all the news I read about you in the newspaper everyday, I sometimes wonder if that isn't your skin color, but the load of shit they keep dumping on you everyday."

"But now on to the man of the hour. You all must be wondering why I agreed to do this roast, not out of love for Soshi 'I own everything' Shuang." he said turning to the young man sitting to his right, "No, I came here to warn all of you! This is going to be a defining moment in our history. The year before he became Fire Lord, Azulon also had a roast. That's why I am here!"

"I am here to prevent that his man becomes our next President. People! This is our baby Ozai moment, we can still put a stop to it!" he looked with wide eyes around the room as everyone was laughing loudly, "Why are you all laughing! I am serious! Remove your blinds people, because Soshi is going to do it!"

"Think about it! The similarities between Soshi and Azulon are scary! They both have black hair, want to own everything, both are assholes, both are always insulted and they are friends with an Avatar. Soshi a bit more close with Korra than Azulon was to Roku, I think..."

"And he has the political connections, he has visited Raiko three times, and one was at Raiko's home! And I know, I heard a lot of jokes around the office 'Huh, than Soshi probably fucked Raiko in the ass'. I can only hope!"

"The alternative sounds a lot scarier! Those two talking about policies!... But for everything he does, I don't blame Soshi for it. He is only a reflection of our society as a whole. It's our fault, we created this monster. Soshi is our welfare disease. I know you shouldn't compare Soshi with some horrifying disease, that's not fair to the disease, because you can learn to life with most of them."

"But seriously Soshi, I think deep down, tucked far away in that ten grand lizard-monkey suit, your a good man." Mako said, "And when you run for the position of United Republic President, you already have my vote."

Once the roasting had concluded, they continued the birthday party late into the night.

* * *

Soshi fell backwards on his bed later that night, Korra laying next to him on her stomach.

"So... What did you thought of your birthday?" she asked.

"It has been a while since I laughed so much." Soshi said, looking from the ceiling to Korra, "It was the best birthday I ever had."

Korra got a devious smirk on her face, as she crawled over to him until she was on top of Soshi. "It's not over yet." she said, pinning him down. Korra's hands moving around his face as she leaned down to press her lips against his, as his arms snaked onto her hips they started to undress each other.

Soshi's hands finding their way into the elastic of her shorts and sliding them part way down her rear, slide them off her smooth legs and throw them to join the other fabric on the floor. Her hands repaid him in kind, his own underwear the last of the clothing to land on the floor and leave them both fully naked.

One hand wrapping around his semi-erect penis as they got comfortable on the soft bed.

Korra rubbing his penis against her vagina, as his hands rested on her hip. Pressing into her silken folds, the couple moaned relishing the feeling of being filled by his penis.

"Best birthday ever!" Soshi moaned, as Korra began to ride him at a medium pace, getting a loud moan from her as his shaft rubbed along her soft inner walls.

Korra let herself be lost in the pleasure of their sex, "Soshi!" she moaned again, his hips unconsciously moving with her in order to get as deep inside her as possible.

He could feel his tip brushing against her most sensitive spot, Korra began to increase her pace, as Soshi began to thrust faster and harder into her heated passage and getting even louder moans as his prize.

"Oh Soshi! I'm going to cum!" Korra said, letting out one last cry as she felt her orgasm hit, shivering as pleasure coursed through her body.

"Here it comes!" he grunted, thrusting into her as hard and fast as he could. The pressure building up in the base of his shaft, combined with Korra's mind melting heat and the grip of her vagina around him bringing him to his edge. Soshi let out a roar, his body stiffening a little as he blew his load.

"Whoa..." Korra said dreamily, laying down, resting her head on his chest as Soshi wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window curtains, Soshi stirs in his sleep, as he slowly opened his eyes. The naked form of Korra was sleeping next to him.

He slowly sat up, trying not to wake up as she let out a cure snore. A wave of guilt washing over him as he looked over the sleeping form of his girlfriend, conflict going over in his head. But when Korra stirred, when she opened her sky deep blue eyes, it when Soshi looked into them, it was then he made a decision.

"Morning." she said, sitting up as she rubbed her eye, "Did you sleep well?"

"I have been awake for a while now. But yes, I slept very well." Soshi said with a soft smile, "I haven't slept this well since... You know."

"I know..." she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Korra... Don't try to distract me!" Soshi said, feeling his breast press up against his back, making his lower part excited.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Korra teased, wrapping her arm around his middle.

"Yes." he said seriously, getting out of her grip and getting out of bed, "Korra, if we're going to be together, there's something you should know."

* * *

After quickly getting dressed, Soshi leads Korra deeper into the house. As he did, he didn't look at Korra, which worried the Light Avatar. They stopped near a bookcase, where Soshi began to meticulously move books around, until finally he twisted the head on a statue, making the door slid open, revealing a stairway.

"Oh, secretive." she said, as he gestured for Korra to go first. She walked down the stairs, the light going on as they walked down.

Illuminating the base, Korra looked around in amazement, _"Thankfully it isn't some secret BDSM room."_ she thought as she walked around, a nervous Soshi looking on, _"I like him, but I am not into that kinky stuff and I am not letting him tie me down and spank my ass."_

She ends up in front of some display cases. She stares there speechless as she saw a display case containing the suit of the Dark Avatar.

"By the spirits..." Korra said with wide eyes, turning on the spot to Soshi.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **So who did you guys thought did the best roast?**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	25. Chapter 25: Rebirth

**Oh hai reader, welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Duality,** **I h** **ope your all going to enjoy this chapter instead and now on to the reviews.**

 **SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: I know right.**

 **Anti-Mage 29: I'm not telling anything, but happy you like the chapter.**

 **Girlbook: The superhero name is now Dark Avatar, but if you ask Korra it's Vigil the Dark Avatar. Mako and Soshi have called a truce to at least try and tolerate each other for the time being.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: I actually got the idea of enhanced airbending combat from the episode where Sokka and Katara got sick and Aang used airbending to run super fast. And now I can't get the image of a Two-Face Bolin out of my mind.**

 **Reptil: I know the cliffhanger was evil, but I am a bit of a dick sometimes.**

 **girani4: Crossingfields is still on hold because I am lazy. Seriously though, I just didn't had the inspiration for it and other stories drew my attention to them. Korra? Really? I thought people would like Mako the most... Oh well.**

 **Narharcan: Ugh, the term Mary/Gary Sue as lost all it's meaning. You can make the arugment that nearly every character in any story/movie/game/ect is a Sue. Soshi himself is pretty loved by Republic City because of charity work, but not everybody likes him and his Vigilante persona isn't universally loved either.** **As for making fun of Mako (aside from the previous chapter), the only time that happend was when Soshi was picking on him because of jealousy.**

 **Masso 2010: Happy you like it. I am not going full Dark Knight Rises but the story is going to borrow some elements from it and The Dark Knight.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Korra stares speechless into the white mask of the Dark Avatar, Soshi behind her waiting for her reaction. She turns on the spot from the display case to Soshi. "By the spirits..." she said with wide eyes, "Vigil lives in your basement!?"

"N-No... Soshi Shuang lives in Vigil's attic." Soshi said rubbing the back of his head, surprised by her reaction.

"It's either that or..." Korra mumbled, her eyes widening in shock, "You are the Dark Avatar."

Her eyes widen when Soshi demonstrated by bending both a blob of water and a ball of fire in his hand. "Why keep that a secret from me!?"

"The same reason you told me not to unmask in front of Amon when he took you hostage. I need to remain a symbol, anyone can be the Vigilante, that was the idea." Soshi explained, bending the blow of water away and putting out the flame, "Your the first I ever told willingly."

"It does make sense... You have the motive, you would keep both your bending abilities a secret to throw people off." Korra said, stroking her chin, looking down to the ground, "I first thought you where only providing Vigil his equipment... And here I am, thinking I had two people always supporting me..."

"I understand if you would call it off between us... But please keep this a secret..." Soshi began but he was cut off by Korra suddenly hugging him.

"But all this time, they where the same guy." Korra said, placing a kiss on his lips, which turned into a smile.

"Your not mad?" he asked, a surprise but happy smile.

"No, just surprised. Though I have one question." she said with a smile of her own, "What's up with that voice you put up when your in costume?"

"Same reason as why I hide my bending." Soshi said, "It sound very different from my usual tone of speaking."

"Can you do that voice at will?"

"Tell me, Light Avatar." Soshi growled in his Dark Avatar voice, holding her closer to him, the tips of their noses press against each other, "Do you bleed?"

"Well... once a month..." she said with a laugh, "You should try that voice in the bedroom."

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice said from behind them.

Quickly letting go of each other, they turn around to see Mitsuzo and Jinora standing their, both having a smirk on their face.

"I didn't think you would have gone through with it." Jinora laughed.

"...I can guess why Mitsuzo is here, but why Jinora..." Korra began slowly as the idea hit her, "Don't tell me she is the Harrier."

"Yes, I am." Jinora said proudly.

"Whoa... This is a lot to take in." Korra said, holding her head, taking in all the information.

"There seem to be a small emergency in the city." Mitsuzo spoke up, "Last night after you two went to sleep. A call was made to the Police HQ, a man has started to airbend out of nowhere."

"Airbend?" Soshi said, surprised, looking at his side-kick, "You know anything about this?"

"I am just as surprised as you are. But uncle Bumi did start to be able to airbend since last night too." Jinora said with a shrug, "But we have to look into it, right?"

"If it's real, the man might be a danger to himself and others." Soshi agreed with a nod, as he began to walk out of the Lair.

* * *

Taking a seat in his red Satomobile, Soshi drove away from Shuang Mansion with Korra in the seat next to him and Jinora in the back.

"This is so exciting! New airbenders in the city!" Korra said, as the wind blew through her hair, "Hey boyfriend, can I drive the Avenger?"

"No." Soshi said immediately.

"Don't worry about it Korra." Jinora said from the back, "He doesn't even let me drive it."

"Can you even reach the gass pedal?" Korra said, looking over her shoulder.

"She can't." Soshi chuckled before turning serious, "And the reason you can't drive it, girlfriend, is because you never learned to drive."

"You mean the Light Avatar, master of all the elements can't drive?" Jinora said.

"Asami once tried to teach me... It didn't end well." Korra said, "She claimed it was relaxing! I claim bullshit on that!"

"Well I'm glad your branching out with people you hang out with." Soshi said.

"I know right!" Korra said as the car sped up, "I've never had a girlfriend to hang out with and talk to before, except for Naga and you Soshi."

"Police scanners says that they found the new airbender, but when they tried to bring him in, he ran away and climbed to the top of Kyoshi Bridge and won't come down." Mitsuzo said over the communicators.

"Then we are heading there." Soshi said as he took a turn to the left.

* * *

At Kyoshi Bridge, they got out of the car to find a crow of people having gathers around the police barricade. Chief Beifong spoke through a megaphone, "Come down immediately, or we will be forced to take action."

The man, who Mitsuzo had informed them was named Daw, trembles as he held onto the bridge, while looking around wondrously. Metalbender cop attacks him. He defends himself using an air dome, knocking off all the metalbenders.

"Sorry!" Daw said shocked.

The metalbenders fire their cables toward the bridge before swinging back to the ground. Korra flies to him using an airstaff and tries to convince Daw to allow Tenzin to help him hone his bending.

He relents, agreeing to come down with her, but he slips on the narrow steel beam and falls. Korra dives after him with her airbender staff and catches him, bringing him safely down to the ground, the crowd cheers at the save.

Tenzin approaches from the crowd. "Daw, this is Tenzin." Korra introduced them, "He is going to help you."

"It is absolutely my pleasure to meet you, Daw." Tenzin said with a bow, "I have never met a new airbender before. Well, at least not one whose diaper I didn't have to change."

"Actually, I just fell off a bridge so I could use a fresh diaper right about now." Daw said, making Tenzin raising right eyebrow.

"So, is this the deal?" the voice of president Raiko said as the metalbender cop opens the fence for him, "We have crisis every other day now thanks to you."

"Listen, I know you're having a tough time getting used to these changes and I'm sorry for that, but you and everyone else are going to have to learn live with it." Korra told him, "The vines and the spirits are here to stay."

"Well, you know who's not here to stay? You!" Raiko said angrily, "I order you to leave this city. You've caused nothing but trouble since you arrived."

The crowd gasps at the decision, but Soshi merely laughed it off, "You don't have the authority to ban someone from the city." he pointed out.

"I am the president!" Raiko shot at him, "I can do whatever I want with my city!"

"A city over run with crime that is being kept together by the two Avatar's." Soshi said, about to continue the argument when he felt a hand on his arm.

"It's okay, Soshi." Korra said stopping her boyfriend, and the two walked away from Raiko, "I can see my path now. There are new airbenders out there and I'm going to find them and rebuild the Air Nation."

"Don't think I'm not going with you." he said, gripping her hand, "I could use a vacation anyway."

"From what? Waking up at eleven?" Korra said with a smirk, placing a kiss on his mouth.

A few flashed nearly blinded them, as the news reporters quickly took pictures of the two kissing, before they headed back to the car.

"Seriously though. I wouldn't want to do it without you." Korra said, "It's so exciting. Who knows who's out there now, discovering the gift of airbending for the first time?"

* * *

Three days later, in a mountainous region in the Earth Kingdom, a retractable bridge extends. Several White Lotus sentries walk to the building, and the bridge retracts while they take fighting stances. A sentry walks forward and metalbends the octagonal door open, revealing an octagonal prison cell with an inmate with grey hair and a long grey beard seated in calm composure.

"You know the drill, Zaheer." White Lotus sentry said. The prisoner turns to face the wall, with his hands behind his head, "Hope you still like rice."

"Have you ever read the poetry of the great airbending guru, Laghima?" Zaheer asked, "Guru Laghima lived four thousand years ago in the Northern Air Temple. It is said that he unlocked the secret of weightlessness and became untethered from the earth, living his final forty years without ever touching the ground."

"Is that how you plan to escape?" White Lotus sentry said mockingly, "With something you picked up from an old airbender children's story?"

"Like all great children's tales, it contains truth within the myth." one of the female sentry's said, speaking in a posh snarl, "Laghima once wrote: 'Instinct is a lie, told by a fearful body, hoping to be wrong'."

"What's that supposed to mean rookie?" the White Lotus sentry said.

"It means that when you base your expectations only on what you see..." Zaheer said putting his hands down.

"You blind yourself to the possibilities of a new reality." the female White Lotus rookie said, throwing off the disguise as Zaheer suddenly airbends, slamming the sentry against the prison bars.

The female White Lotus rookie, who revealed herself as the masked Kahn, used a water whip to slam a sentry into another one, using the other whip the quickly grab another to shield herself from a fire blast, she leaps up and throws her meat shield into the cell which Zaheer had just opened.

Avoiding an earthbending attack and leaps off a bent earth wall, using a blast of blue fire to throw them.

"How? You're not a... bender." a White Lotus sentry said Zaheer quickly locks the cell, "Since when can you both airbend?"

"Nature is constantly changing." Zaheer said as he stood next to Khan, "Like the wind."

"Now you might want to ration that bowl of rice. You've got three weeks until the next shift change." Khan snarled, closing the door to the prison, before walking away with Zaheer.

"Its been a long time." he said, with a slight smile, looking over the young woman standing in front of him, "You have grown."

"I hope so." Khan snarled amused, "Are you ready to finish what we started?"

"I am." Zaheer said, "It's the dawning of a new age. The end of the White Lotus, and soon, the end of the Avatar."

"Just try to keep up old man." Khan snarled leaping off the edge of the cliff, using airbending to cushion her fall from ledge to ledge.

Zaheer smirked as he followed after her, using the same movement to move from ledge to ledge.

* * *

Over at Republic City, an airship is preparing to land at Air Temple Island. Air Acolytes pull the airship in with ropes. Kya, Pema, Tenzin, Rohan, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Bolin, Bumi, and Korra all stand together, as the airship lands.

The doors slide open, showing Soshi, wearing black sunglasses and casual clothes, and Asami is seen standing just inside the vehicle.

"I knew you wouldn't settle for anything less than the best." Korra said, shaking her head knowingly.

"I figured if we're going to Ba Sing Se to search for airbenders, we should do it in style." Soshi said, gesturing to the airship, "So I had Future Industries built me a new airship."

"That's amazing." Korra said, turning to Asami, "Your company built this airship in three days?"

"We are good, but not that good." Asami said, "Soshi had ordered it a few months ago."

Meelo and Ikki make air scooters and began to explore the ship just as Mako enters, walking past the airship.

"Mako, I'm so glad you're here." Korra said, greeting her friend.

"Of course, Korra." he said, suddenly self-conscious, "Avatar. Light Avatar Korra!" he stands up very straight, begins to speak in a very professional tone, "Once I received your message I proceeded to contact various locations within the Earth Kingdom as ordered by you, the Light Avatar."

"Right, the Light Avatar thanks you for your loyal service." Korra said sarcastically, "Did you find any more leads?"

"There are reports of airbenders popping up all over the Earth Kingdom." Mako continued to speak, "I marked the villages on this map. You guys can take it with you." Takes off the map slung over his shoulder.

Tenzin bids Pema farewell, while Soshi held on Rohan as Kya stood next to him, and promises to let her know once airbenders have been recruited to train at the Northern Air Temple.

"Ba!" baby Rohan laughed, attempting to grap Soshi's face.

"He called me a what now?" he asked, as the child grabbed his nose.

"Its a cross between Ma and Pa..." Kya told him, "Either that or he thinks your a sheep."

"Marvelous..." Soshi mumbled, freeing his nose and handing the child back to his mother.

"You know. I think you will be a great dad one day, Soshi." Pema said.

"Good one, Pema." he laughed, Ikki and Meelo come down off the airship on their air scooters, visibly disgruntled with jealousy, "Though I know someone who would be happy to have a grandchild."

"Hey! How come Jinora gets to go with you but we don't?" Ikki said, "That's so not fair!"

"This isn't a vacation for me." Jinora said, "I will be working."

"Not fair!" Meelo said, turning to Soshi, "Hey boss man! Can you get us a internship too?"

"I don't think that would be legal." Soshi said, kneeling down to their eye level, "But you have to hold the fort down with your mom and aunt. Because if airbenders show up here, they're gonna need some guidance from the two of you. It's a very important job."

"Really? Me, a teacher?" Ikki said, beginning to spin and jump in place.

"Those maggots will bow to me!" Meelo said, puffing his chest out.

"That's the spirit." Soshi said.

* * *

On a large boat made entirely of wood in the middle of a seemingly endless ocean. Two White Lotus sentries stand in the two guard towers built to watch over the single wooden cage on the main deck.

Inside the cage is a man with long black hair and blue tattoos on his back and arms, and who is currently doing pull-ups using the wooden braces of his prison. A speed boat decorated with the White Lotus emblem and colors heads toward the wooden boat.

The two sentries make their way over to the stopped speed boat. To their surprise, there is only two White Lotus member in the vessel.

"Hey! Where are the other guards?" one of the White Lotus said.

Khan and Zaheer use airbending to propel themselves out of the speed boat over the White Lotus firebending attack. Khan knocks the two sentries overboard with an blue fire blast attack.

As more sentries start coming out of the guard tower, Zaheer blasts two more overboard. A third sentry waterbends at Zaheer,which was bend backwards thanks to Khan's bending as Zaheer dodges out of the way and avoids a firebending blast as well.

Khan avoids another waterbending attack by jumping forward, smashing the waterbender's head against the floor close to the cage, throwing a handful of rocks into the cage.

Khan knocks over another sentry, punching him out as she propelled herself upwards towards one of the watchtowers as the cage was sliced open by a five-pointed lava shuriken.

As the man exits his prison, he knocks a sentry overboard. He and Zaheer clasp hands. "It's nice to see you again, Ghazan." he said.

"Likewise, Zaheer." he said as Khan landed back on the floor, the watchtowers being lit up in blue fire, "Good to see you again too, kid. Thanks for busting me out, happy to see you haven't lost your edge."

"I would rather die than lose my edge." Khan snarled, "And I wish you would stop calling me kid."

"Hey, I have known you since you could barley reach my knee." Ghazan said with a laugh, indicating her former height with his hand, "No matter how big, or how deep your voice becomes, you will always be that little girl to me. Anyway where did you pick up the new skills?"

"We have Harmonic Convergence to thank for that." Zaheer said, "I was given a gift. I believe it's a sign that our path is a righteous one."

"Come on, let's go." she snarled as they headed back to the boat, "We have a band to put back together."

* * *

Khan cried softly, tears rolling down her six year old face as her arms where tied to the ceiling with platinum chains. Her little was standing in a puddle of water. Bruises where covering her skin, as she wears a ragged short and shirts.

Another ball was shot at her, she attempted to stop it with her orange fire blast, barley able to push it away. "P-Please stop..." she begged, looking up through her long hair to the large window above.

But a voice over the intercom coldly said, "Increase speed."

Once again, a ball was shot but she wasn't fast enough and the ball hit her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. A bit of vomit coming out of her throat, and falling in a puddle at her feet.

"Your not concentrating." the intercom voice spoke, "You need to use two elements to stop it."

"I-I can't! Please stop!" she cried, but she could hear the machine loading, and the sound of the ball reaching towards her pierced her ears "I... said... STOP!"

The room was filled in a explosion of blue fire and water as Khan screamed her little lungs out.

"Kid!"

* * *

Khan shook herself out of her flashback, she, Zaheer and Ghazan where looking over a prison, littered with White Lotus sentries. Several levels of catwalk around the inner edges of a large octagonal building.

The structure is positioned above a vast pit of lava. A single cage suspended with wires rests in the center of the building, floating high above the bubbling lava below.

"You alright?" Ghazan said worried, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I am fine." Khan snarled, brushing his hand off, "Seeing you all imprisoned in those... sub-human conditions... just brings back bad memories."

"Hey. It's alright, kid." the earthbender assured her.

Zaheer nodded in agreement, "You have done enough, if you want to sit this one out." he began.

But Khan shook her head, her hair dancing around it, "No. I will be fine." she snarled, putting her mask on, "Besides, why do we fall? So that we can learn to pick ourselves up."

The airbender in the group got a little smile when she said that, "You remember?" he said.

"I never forget those sayings you told me." Khan said before jumping off the cliff, beginning the attack.

As she landed, she send out a wave of air and blue fire, three sentries are thrown off of their platforms. Up on the platform, Ghazan throws a barrel out over the cage.

Zaheer slices the barrel open with airbending and water gushes out.

The woman with long hair in the cage, she spins and waterbends the falling water into a pair of tentacle-like arms, occupying the space where her nonexistent arms would normally be.

She knocks open the door of her cage and begins to climb. She launches herself up to a platform and throws a White Lotus member off. She dodges a fire blast and propels herself to a higher platform using her 'arms'. She lands on the second-to-highest platform and freezes the end of her water arm into an angled piece of ice and uses it to hook the neck of a White Lotus and hurl him off of the platform.

Khan blocks a grab from a White Lotus member and slams him hard on the metal platform, before walking up to the woman along with Zaheer and Ghazan.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see your ugly mugs again." she said laughing.

"Great to see you too, Ming-Hua." Ghazan said, crossing his arms.

"I'm flattered." Ming-Hua said, turning to Zaheer, "You busted me out before that girlfriend of yours."

"Busting you out before her wasn't my idea." Zaheer said, indicating Khan.

"Heh, thanks K." Ming-Hua said as they followed Khan out of the prison, "You where always one of the good ones."

"Your welcome, Ming-Hua." Khan snarled with a nod, "We are getting Sparky Sparky Boom Ma'am next."

"You know she hates it when you call her that." Zaheer said, trying to suppress his smile.

"I know." she snarled.

"Do you hate your vocal cords?" Ming-Hua said, "What's up with that voice?"

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time!**

 **As a little extension of the band joke:**

 **band composition:**

 **Lead singer: Khan**

 **Guitar: P'Li**

 **Keyboardist: Zaheer**

 **Drummer: Ghazan**

 **Vocal Effects: Ming-Hue**


	26. Chapter 26: Ba Sing Se

**Oh hai reader, welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Duality,** **I h** **ope your all going to enjoy this chapter instead and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: Uhm, how did you get lost? Also it will be okay, you pretty much review every other story I write.**

 **Reptil: Is that a bad thing? As for Khan attempting to stealing Vaatu?... Probably not.**

 **Girlbook: Who else would Khan be with? Bolin?... and now I am imagining KahnXBolin. Yeah, I thought that was pretty funny too.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: Maybe she is just waiting to vent that anger a bit, maybe when they get to Zaofu (Hint, hint). I thought it would make sense, seeing as she has the highest spirit energy/spiritual connection/Midi-chlorians behind Korra and Soshi. As for where the journey goes... With one of the Avatar's in a wheelchair.**

 **Anti-Mage 29: I know right? I just had to sneak in a Lego Batman reference in this story somewhere. I do still hate Kai, but I am not going to write him as a bigger jerk than he was in canon.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

After a long day of trying and failing to recruit any new airbenders. Inside Soshi's bedroom, a naked Korra was laying on her stomach on the bed as an equally naked Soshi was sitting on top of her.

"I don't know what to do. I just thought more people would be excited about coming with us." Korra said as Soshi rubbed her shoulders deeply, "That feels so good..."

"I know rebuilding the Air Nation is important, but just because someone is able to airbend now, doesn't make them an Air Nomad." Soshi said as he moved down massaging her lower back and sides, "We can't just go around and force people to abandon their entire life's and their friends and family."

She kept moaning in pleasure as he massaged out her stress and tension. He kept moving down covering her gloriously butt, the back of her strong thighs and calves, and massaged her feet and toes.

After he finished with her soft feet, he flipped her over causing a surprised squeak to come from Korra. Soshi began massaging her front, starting with her neck and shoulders, she smirked up at him and Soshi leaned in and kissed her as his hands worked their magic causing her to moan into his mouth.

Breaking from the kiss, he massage every last part of her, her beautifully breast, her stomach and sides, her inner thighs and when he was finished he laid down beside her.

"I guess you are right..." She said, cuddling up next to him, "I guess we have to try Bolin's idea."

"I guess we do... By the way, when I was in the bath, what where you drawing?" Soshi asked. With a bit of prodding, Korra stood up from the bed and walked over to a closet.

"Are you looking at my ass?" she asked as she bent over, taking a sketch book from the lower drawer from the cabinet.

"Just enjoying the view." he said with a smirk as she walked back, handing him the book. Sitting up he saw some very detailed sketches of what he figured was her own version of a Vigilante suit.

"Well?... What do you think?" she asked, sliding back to bed.

"I think you missed your true calling. You should have been an artist instead of the Light Avatar." Soshi said, standing up and walking around the room, flipping through the book as he did, "I especially like this wolfbat design with the cape."

"Thanks, I guess." she said from the bed, "But what do you think about it? Me suiting up and taking to the streets along side you and Jinora?"

"I would love nothing more than that." Soshi said with a smile, his girlfriend let out a small sigh as if relieved, "But the Light Avatar is already a public figure, you might only be able to bend one or to elements but we will figure... Are you checking out my ass?"

"Just enjoying the view." she said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile in a secret prison at the Northern Water Tribe in the Western Tundra. Prison doors are opened by the members of the Order of the White Lotus. A strong blizzard rages on outside.

A lift comes up, fence gate opens as Tonraq, Eska and Desna and the former Fire Lord Zuko walked toward it.

As the lift is going down to the prison cell, Zuko continued to talk, "We built this place secretly with your father to hold a very special prisoner. She's a powerful firebender named P'Li who can create explosions with her mind. Ironically, I hired a guy with a similar ability to kill the Avatar myself once."

As Zuko stops talking, Desna and Eska do not react at all and Tonraq merely glances at the old firebender. Zuko glances back at Tonraq and turns to him, "Didn't work."

"Don't feel bad." Eska said after another short silence, "I tried to kill Korra after she ruined my wedding. It happens."

Tonraq glances over his shoulder at his niece, "Let's just focus on keeping this woman in prison."

"The intense cold keeps her from firebending." Zuko explained.

Clouds form at his mouth as Desna speaks, "There's certainly no way anyone's breaking out of here."

When the door of the lift opens, basking the foursome in light, Tonraq is the first to walk out over a bridge leading over a deep chasm, only to be met with a masked woman.

"That's what you thought about the other three prisons." Khan snarled.

They immediately attacked Khan with their respective elements, but she evades all attacks and airbends Zuko to her left, freezing him in place with her waterbending. She subsequently airbends the twins, throwing them up in the air.

Using waterbending Tonraq charges forward, attempts to attack her with an icecle from his fist, however, she evades with the backflip and airbends him against the wall.

Tonraq gets back up and attacks Khan with several strikes, but Khan airbends at him again.

"We got her, let's go kid!" a voice shouted.

Khan looked over her shoulder to see Zaheer, Ghazan, Ming Hua and P'Li already in the lift.

She turned back to Tonraq, gripping his face, forcing him to look at the black eye holes, "It would be the simplest thing for me to kill you, but I won't. Your best friend was not the kind of monster you thought." Khan snarled, staring him down, "So Soshi's punishment must be more severe than what I did thirteen years ago. But I assure you, I have a plan. And I'm saving Soshi Shuang for last, then when his entire world burns, he will have my permission to die. Can you deliver this message for me? Please?"

She let go of him and she joined the others at the lift. As it began to climb, Zaheer and P'Li embrace.

"I thought I'd never see you again." P'Li said.

"I've never doubted it." Zaheer said as he kisses P'Li on the lips.

Ghazan glares at them, "Really. Right now? he said while Khan made a gagging sound.

"You will have someone to love as much like I love P'Li one day." Zaheer said, turning to Khan.

"You mean you still don't have a man!?" P'Li said, standing up and looking at Khan, "What have you been doing all these years, young lady?"

"Taking care of traitors, finding the location of your prisons, preparing for the dawn of the new age, teenage rebellion." Khan snarled, crossing her arms, turning away from the woman.

"Fuck yeah, stick it to the old people!" Ghazan shouted cheerfully, raising his fist.

"That doesn't matter!" P'Li said, turning from Ghazan to Khan, "Once we are done, we are going to find you a nice young man for you to marry."

"Well I met a pretty interesting guy a few days ago." Khan snarled, a hint of a smile in her voice, "Why are you so interested in getting me a boyfriend? I am still pretty young!"

"Oh, that has an easy answer K." Ming-Hua said with a little laugh, "The same reason most parents want their children to get married. P'Li wants grandchildren!"

After the five of them reach the surface, a dragon firebends at them from it's mouth. P'Li redirects the fire, "I've waited thirteen years to feel this warm."

P'Li easily tames the fire before using her combustion ability to blast the dragon away, giving the criminals time to make their escape in a white snow vehicle.

* * *

The following day over at an Earth Kingdom town, made up of sandy-colored rock. A small crowd disperses from around the airship after they gave the airbending demonstration, but a young boy runs up to the group.

"Hey! Hello. If you're looking for airbenders, you just found one.", the boy said and he proceeds to demonstrate his airbending abilities, by producing a few air punches, "I wanna join you guys!"

"We got our first recruit." Korra said as the group got excited, "Just to be totally clear, we're going to be heading to Ba Sing Se, then the Northern Air Temple to live as nomads and rebuild the Air Nation. All that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, Ba Sing Se, rebuild the temple, Air Nomad what-do-you-do, I'm in." the boy said quickly, "Let's go right now."

"This is going to be so great!" Bolin shouted jumping in the air, "You going to love it, er... real quick, what's your name?"

"Kai." the boy said, looking over his shoulder, "So when do we hit the road?"

"Hang on a second Kai, where are your parents?" Soshi asked, getting a bit suspicious, "We can't have you come with us without their permission."

"My parents are... gone." Kai said, looking down to the ground, "It happened about a year ago. My home town was raided by outlaws, but my parents fought back against them. I was so scared, but they told me not to worry they would protect me, and they did. My parents saved me and the entire village, but they died in the fight. Mum and pap meant everything to me, they're were my whole life. Ever since then, I've been on the run. Those same outlaws are still after me."

"Well, you don't have to be on the run anymore." Bolin said as he starts to shed some tears, looking at the group, "Right guys? Tell him."

"I'm so sorry about your parents. I know we could never replace them..." Tenzin said, putting his hand on Kai's shoulder, "But we are here for you."

Bolin wraps his arm around Kai's shoulder, "When you board this airship, you're going to leave your old life behind and start a new path." he said, "That's big brother advice. Just think of me as your big brother."

* * *

After everyone boards the airship, Mako stops and walks away from the group. He stares out a window and sees a group of motorcyclists in official-looking uniforms pulling to a stop outside their airship.

"Guys! I think we got trouble." Mako said.

The whole group turns around, the lead motorcyclist gets off his motorcycle and takes his helmet off. He walks up to the airship and takes his glasses off.

"Release the boy, or we'll take him by force." the leader commanded, clenches his fist as his deputies each earthbend a rock from the ground and get into a fighting stance.

"The outlaws! They're here..." Kai said, grabbing onto Korra's arm, "Uh, let's get out of here."

"Let me talk to them." Soshi said, "I am sure we can reason with them."

"No, you can't!" Kai said quickly, "They will strike you down the moment you show your face."

"I am more scared of what Korra will do to them if they hurt me." Soshi said with a confident smirk as he looks down at Kai.

* * *

Soshi exit's the airship, his hands raised in the air. "Gentlemen, I am sure this is just a misunderstanding." he said, walking down the ramp, "Why are a bunch of outlaws harassing an innocent boy?"

"Outlaws? Innocent boy? I'm a sheriff!" the man said, showing his badge at Soshi, "And these are my deputies, and the kid is a thief. Whatever he told you was a lie, we've been chasing him for months."

Soshi's eyes widen in surprise when the group minus Mako and Kai exited the airship, "Where's Kai?"

From the side of the airship, Mako walks towards them, holding Kai with one hand and a sack with the other. "Right here, I found him slipping away." he said.

"I was just going to the bathroom." Kai tried to excuse himself.

"With your stash of gold?" Mako asked, throwing the sack toward the sheriff. When it hits the ground, jewelry and gold spill out.

"I told you, I found this on the road." Kai protested.

"Enough with the lies kid." Soshi said, turning to him, "I want the truth."

"The truth is, he's the outlaw." the sheriff explained, "He spent an entire life in an orphanage, got adopted by a real nice family six months ago, and how did he repay them? By taking their entire life savings. We've been after him ever since."

"The person who stole that stuff was the old me." Kai said, "Once I got airbending, I changed. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like airbending choose me for a reason, like I'm a new person."

The sheriff and his deputies start to take him away, along with the sack of gold. "I'm sorry! Please, you have to listen to me."

"Are... Are you taking him back to the orphanage?" Bolin asked.

"No, he's headed to jail." the sherrif said.

"Soshi, we aren't just going to let them take him, right?" Jinora asked, looking up at him with wide eyes, "He just needs some guidance. Who better to give it to him than us?"

He looked down at her, rolling his eyes as he spoke up, "Wait! You've got the family's life savings, you can release Kai into our custody."

The sheriff's deputies let go of the Kai's hands. He smiles and runs to hug Soshi, who looks visually disturbed.

"Thank you, Soshi!" he said, before being pushed off Soshi.

"Thank Jinora." Soshi said, turning away from him and looking at Jinora, "Don't make me regret it and it is Mr. Shuang to you." and he goes back to the airship.

"Hi, I'm Jinora." she said with a blush, "If you need any help with airbending, I could show you what I know."

"Thanks, that's real nice of you." he said with a smile, "According to Mr. Grumpy, I have you to thank for setting me free. So thanks!" he smiles at her.

Jinora looks in surprise, "Oh uhm, your welcome. And Mr Grumpy... I mean Soshi is actually a nice guy once you get to know him."

* * *

The following day, the Soshi's Future Industries airship flies over the Earth Kingdom, with Oogi flying just above. On the platform atop the airship, where Bumi and Kai are practicing their airbending near the swimming pool, under the instruction of Jinora and watched by a swimsuit wearing Soshi and Asami sitting in the pool, while Naga and Pabu are swimming around in the water.

"Light on your feet, Uncle Bumi." Jinora said, "Remember, you want to be quick and evasive."

"Don't worry about me, little lady. I've been in a scrap or two you know." Bumi said, moving around, his hands up like a boxer, "Oh, you're just a youngster, so I'm gonna go easy on ya. Wouldn't want to hurt a kid..."

As Kai runs toward him, slides to the floor, and fires an airbending blast at Bumi's legs, knocking him to the ground.

"Uncle Bumi, you've got to work on your stance changes." Jinora said as she and Kai help Bumi to his feet, "Kai, that was just, really good."

"Thanks Jinora, you're a great teacher." Kai said, rubbing his head, as Bumi feels his jaw.

Jinora stares at Kai for a second, before turning away, blushing. She helps her uncle away, but he brushes her off, before patting his body, looking for something.

"Did I drop my wallet?"

Soshi comes up from the water, to see Korra sitting next to Asami sitting next to pool.

"It's so exciting to be on a diplomatic mission to Ba Sing Se." Korra said, as Mitsuzo came by carrying refreshments on a trey, "What's the Earth Queen like?"

"I've never met her, but I've heard she can be quite... demanding." Mitsuzo said, giving them their drinks.

* * *

When it was nearly afternoon, the sun shines brightly over the top as the airship flies over the expansive city below. The Lower Ring where, smoke billowing from several buildings. Cut back to the airship, as Korra, Soshi, Mako and Bolin recoil from the smell, the two brothers holding their noses.

"Uhh, the Lower Ring looks terrible." Korra said.

"That's the smell of industry..." Soshi said, "It's not a very pleasant smell..."

"Yeah, I can smell it from here." Bolin said, "No wonder Dad left."

The airship continues to fly over the ring, before making it over the Inner Wall and over the Middle Ring, before finally making it to the Royal Palace, where the airship begins its descent, landing with a slight cloud of dust.

They exit the airship, where they are welcomed by a well-dressed Earth Kingdom man at the end of the ramp.

"Avatar Korra, Mr. Shuang, Master Tenzin, it is a pleasure to welcome you and your party to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se." the man said with a bow, "I'm Grand Secretariat Gun."

Bowing herself, as Bolin strolls past with Pabu atop his shoulder, followed closely by Naga.

"Aah, it's got that Upper Ring smell." Bolin said, "Strangly the same smell as Soshi's bedroom back in the Shuang Manor."

"How do you know that?" Clark asked.

"Oh no, the queen hates animals." Gun said, turning to Bolin, "You'll have to get them out of sight."

"Well, I can just stash Pabu in my shirt." Bolin said scratching his head, before tilting his head at Naga and Oogi, "These two are going to be a little tougher... I am not thic enough."

"Come with me, hurry, I'll take you to your quarters." Gun said annoyed.

* * *

As Soshi and Korra are walking to the pond in the Royal Garden, as Gun informed them of the many, many, many rules one had to aderen when one was to speak to the Earth Queen.

"Seems like an awful lot of rules." Korra complained.

"Oh, you have no idea." Gun said in exasperation, "And I'm the one who gets in trouble when people don't follow them, so please, please for my sake try not to upset Her Majesty."

To a side courtyard, where the Earth Queen is supervising an extensive renovation project.

"Your Majesty, may I present Avatar Korra and Mr. Shuang." Gun said.

The duo bows, but the queen, who has her back to them, does not pay them any attention.

"You're ruining the koi pond!" Hou-Ting said to the workers below, "It's completely overshadowed by the topiaries! Guards, take that buffoon away and get me someone who knows what they're doing!"

Two Dai Li agents grab the offending worker, and escort him away. "You, rip everything out and start over!" she shouts to the worker's partner. The young lady earthbends the ground beneath the topiaries and turns it over, leaving fresh ground in its place.

"I am surrounded by idiots." she said and turns to acknowledge her guests, "So, I finally get a visit from the Avatar and her billionare boyfriend. Let me guess, you want something."

"Well, actually Your Majesty, I was hoping you could..." Korra began.

"I hardly think you're in a position to ask me for favors after everything the last Avatar did to the Earth Kingdom." the Earth Queen said, turning away from Korra, "He and Fire Lord Zuko took advantage of my father's weakness and stole our lands to make their own little empire. The United Republic is Earth Kingdom territory!"

"A little empire your own kingdom has benefited from." Soshi pointed out.

The Earth Queen looked furiously, "I don't have time to debate with a spoiled brat who inherited his money from his parents."

"Sounds a bit hypocritical for you to say." Soshi said with a smirk, "But I know there is something you need to get done it this kingdom that is falling apart."

"Ther are roving bands of barbarians raiding villages in the countryside. And now, some of my subjects are refusing to pay their taxes." she said, turning back to face the courtyard.

"The reason for our visit is that we're trying to gather all of the new airbenders who are popping up in the Earth Kingdom, and we'd like your help finding the ones in Ba Sing Se."

"Airbenders in Ba Sing Se. Where did you hear that?" Hou-Tin said skeptically.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere." Soshi said.

"Well, before I even consider helping you." Hou-Ting said, stroking her chin, "I'll need you to do something for me."

"How about we do this thing for you, and I don't consider breaking off the trade ship contract with Ba Sing Se?" Soshi said, crossing his arms.

"That contract doesn't go with Shuang Corp." Hou-Ting told him irritated, "We have that contract with Varrick Global Industries."

"I think it does go through my company. I bought that company." Soshi said with a cocky smirk, "If you want this deal done, you know where we are staying."

The two turned to leave, but the Earth Queen demanded them to stop, "Fine."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	27. Chapter 27: Liberation

**Oh hai reader, happy early Christmas wishes!** **I h** **ope your all going to enjoy this chapter and now on to the reviews.**

 **Anti-Mage 29: Well I think Soshi already had negotiation skills from being CEO of a megacorp. Apparently I make references even if I am not doing it!**

 **Masso 2010: Happy you like it! And I will try.**

 **Girlbook: Well money doesn't buy everything, but having huge amounts of it and the right connections go a long way. And you'll see...**

 **mpowers045: I agree, she is a horrible person, but that's a terrible way to go.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: I know. It was just Soshi pointing things out. Ayup, if they need someone to negotiate, they send in Soshi.**

 **Kane77: Happy you like. I prefer the term tribute for the scene's that reference things from Batman.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

"Your Majesty." Gun said late that afternoon, near sundown, in the Royal Garden, "The Avatar has returned with the tax payments."

"Finally." the Earth Queen said annoyed, "Secure it in the vault."

"It's being done as we speak." Gun said with a bow.

"So now, Your Majesty." Korra began, "If I could start meeting some of the airbenders here in the city.", but the Earth Queen cut her off.

"The Dai Li thoroughly searched the city, but it seems your reports were incorrect." Hou-Ting said, "There are no airbenders in Ba Sing Se. So, you can gather your little band and be on your way tomorrow."

"You make me do your dirty work extorting your own citizens for your stupid palaces and topiaries and then you just want to send me away?" Korra said offended, "We're not going anywhere until we find some airbenders! We know there are some here!"

"Get her out of my sight!" Hou-Ting told Gun, who at once began to lead her away, but Korra turns back and points at the Earth Queen, inadvertently knocking Gun down.

"This isn't over!" Korra said, "I'm going to find the airbenders!"

* * *

At night, down on the streets where a nobleman is walking, and a gush of air suddenly knocks his hat to the ground.

"Here, sir, let me help you." Kai said, picking up the hat and handing it back.

After helping the man, he turns a corner and walks down a dark alley, holding a bag of gold, stolen from the man, with a sly smile on his face. His eyes widen, as he sees a Dai Li agent standing at the end of the alley.

Kai looks nervous, beads of sweat on his forehead, as he turn back around and sees another Dai Li agent blocking the path back. He runs to the right as both Dai agents fire rock gloves to stop Kai from climbing over a door and escaping, trapping him.

"Hey! What's going on?" Kai asked, the bag of gold falls to the ground, "I didn't do anything! I'm with the Avatar!"

The Dai Li agents stalk towards the young boy, as a smoke pellet was dropped from above, before an blast of air send the four back.

Through the smoke, the eerily yellow glowing eyes pierced through the smoke as the figure moved kick, preforming a triple kick against a Dai Li Agent, sending him back, smacking him against the wall. Before sending another one into the other side with an airblast.

The smoke cleared, when one of the Dai Li agents send a rock glove towards the Harrier, who evades under it, using a air enchanted uppercut from the Vigilante.

A Dai Li agent leaps up and tries to grab the Harrier, who counters by jumping up kicking a large air blast, hitting him in the chest. Landing back with a spin, she sends a air blast taking him out.

"Y-Your the Harrier!" Kai said, both impressed and terrified, "And a airbender!"

"We can talk about that later." the Harrier said, picking Kai up from the ground by the front of his shirt and dragging him along with her, "Come with me if you wish to live!"

* * *

In the Lair on board the the airship, an irritated Korra and Soshi just walk in followed by Mitsuzo.

"I know that Earth Queen is lying to me!" Korra said, "I can tell by that stupid little queenly smirk of hers! I can't believe I helped her. I should have known she was using me!"

"I think so too." Soshi agreed as they walked passed the display containing his suit, "I think you could use a break, blow off some steam."

"My blowing off steam hurt Asami." she said guiltily, stopping in front of a darkened display case.

"I can imagine that." he said, smiling at her, "But I have found a way for you to blow off steam, and not hurt Asami."

Mitsuzo put on the light in the display, and the Light Avatar's eyes went wide from what she saw.

In the display was a light plated costume blue in color, a short red cape sprout from the back with similar colored boots and gloves. The black mask was made what appeared to be made out of one way glass.

"No way." Korra said, looking from the display to Soshi, "You made my costume?"

"I thought it would be nice to include my girlfriend into my favorite hobby." he said with a smile, "Want to take it out for a spin?"

* * *

Down in the city docks, members of the criminal organization in the city where moving boxes. When suddenly, a water tendril shot from the shadows near a bunch of shipping containers, pulling one of the gangster's in. A loud crash was heard as a flash of light momentarily lit up the shadows. A few seconds later the gangster was throw back at them, crashing into the others, his arm in a weird angle.

Vigil the Dark Avatar and the costumed Korra jumped from the shadows, evading the earth send to them, but the duo bend a stream of fire and wind subsequently, throwing a group of them up in the air.

Other gangsters try to retreat but Dark Avatar bend water, trapping them. One of them charge toward Korra, but she charges back and takes him down, breaking his arm. Another one charged toward her, but Dark Avatar earthbends them away from her. Korra airbends more against the wall, using her wristbands to trap them in ice.

Dark Avatar charges to one of gangsters, who attempts to attack him with his earthbending, however, he evades with a backflip and stunned both people by returning their rocks. One of them gets back up and attacks Korra with several kicks, but Korra airbends him again, knocking him out.

The last one attempted to flee, but Dark Avatar tackled him to the ground, mashing him down with a heavy thud, pinning him down.

"The Airbender's, where are they?" Korra growled, talking up next to them.

"W-Who are you?" the gangster groaned.

"That doesn't matter." she growled, "But for the sake of conversation call me... The Sorra."

"What kind of name is..." he said, but he shrieked in pain when he felt his thumb snap, breaking it.

"You have nine more finger's to go. She asked you a question." he growled, "And my lady get's what she wants."

"If I tell you, the... the Dai Li will kill me!" he said, but his index finger was snapped.

"Who says we won't kill you right now?" Sorra growled, "The Dai Li just dabbles in pain. I've turned pain into an art form."

Dark Avatar continuing in a lower, even more growling voice voice, "Now tell me. Where. Are. They!"

"Okay... Okay..." he panted, "I saw some of the Dai Li round up people who displayed airbending, but I don't know where! I swear it's all I know!"

"I hope it's true for you.", Dark Avatar growled, standing up put keeping a hold on his arm, "Or I will come back for the other one."

"What do you...", the man said, but he got his answer when Dark Avatar broke his arm. Before stomping on his head knocking him unconscious.

The duo stood in a alley in the lower ring of the city when they heard a set of footsteps come running towards them. Turning around they saw that it was Harrier and to their surprise Kai.

"Hey boss man! And... Blue?" Harrier said, sounding surprised when she spotted the Sorra, "I have done what you asked and found Kai. And it seems your theory is right, the Earth Queen's been secretly taking away airbenders."

"She was lying. I knew it!" Sorra said angrily, "I swear, the next time I see her..."

"Control your anger Sorra. You'll get your chance." Dark Avatar growled, turning around, "We are going to relay this news to to the Light Avatar and get this kid back to the Airship."

"Holy shit, your Vigil, the Dark Avatar!" Kai said in awed voice, "I never thought I would run into you sir!"

"Keep up the stealing and you would have eventually." Dark Avatar growled, turning to the young boy, "You need to think about what you are doing with your life. You have been given a third chance at a better life, not many people get that. I suggest you take it."

"I... yes sir!" Kai said.

* * *

The following morning at the Team Avatar's residence where everyone is having a meeting.

"I can't believe the Earth Queen is conscripting airbenders." Tenzin said in disbelieve, "Those people should not be forced to join an army!"

"Well, technically, the Earth Queen has a right to conscript her citizens." Bumi said as everyone stares at him silently, "What? It's true."

"That still doesn't make it right!" Kai protested, "I would have been taken too if it wasn't for the Harrier!"

"You wouldn't have been taken at all if you hadn't try to run away." Mako pointed out.

"Hey, I told you, I have tried to change!" he said back.

"We can discuss that later." Soshi said, placing his hands on the table, looking over a map of Ba Sing se and its surrounding area, "We need to figure out where they might have taken the airbenders."

"I bet they're under Lake Laogai." Mako said, walking up until he stood next to Soshi, pointing to a massive lake near the city, "The old Dai Li agents used to have a secret fortress beneath the lake."

He then noticesed that everyone is looking at him, "What? I've been reading some of Jinora's books." he explained.

"That's a good point, Mako." Soshi said, thinking it over, "It's the perfect spot to hide airbenders."

"They are being friendly to each other." Asami said, leaning over to Korra.

"It's creepy." the Light Avatar said back, "I prefer it if they are at each other's throats."

"Our girlfriends are jerks." Soshi said to Mako.

"Agreed." Mako said with his arms crossed, "But we need a way to check out the old Dai Li base without being caught..."

"I know how!" Jinora said suddenly, "I can project my spirit into it!"

"You mean that ancient out-of-body airbending move?" Soshi asked, and the younger girl nodded.

"You can do that!?" Kai said surprised.

"It's a high-level airbender move. With a little spiritual stuff thrown in." Jinora said, "I had a lot of out-of-body experience during Harmonic Convergence. If I can get close enough, I think I can do it."

"It's a good option, but it Laogai Lake might not be the place they are hiding." Soshi said, looking at the map, "Jinora, you've read all about Ba Sing Se. Can you think of any other places the airbenders might be?"

"I guess they could be in the catacombs beneath the Upper Ring, or the ancient sewers beneath the Lower Ring." Jinora started, "Or the maze of tunnels that connect the rings together, or they could be..."

"There are just too many places." Tenzin sighted.

"I have an idea." Soshi said, turning to the rest, "It might be a theory, but I think it's the correct place."

* * *

In the Dai Li fortress, where the airbenders are standing in pairs, one on either side.

"You are the property of the Earth Kingdom. " Dai Li sergeant spoke, "You will become the Earth Queen's elite fighting force and protect her at all cost. It is your duty to serve the Earth Queen."

Two airbenders attack their opponents, who redirect the attacks and counter, knocking them off.

"Never show mercy!" Dai Li sergeant shouted, "A soldier never apologizes to his enemy!"

The Dai Li sergeant bends multiple earth discs to the airbenders, who attempt to block it with airbending as Jinora's ghostly spirit watches them from above, before traveling upwards. She got to the surface Pan to the sruface, where she looks back to see the Earth Queen's Temple.

* * *

Back at Team Avatar's residence, where Jinora retold her findings,

"I knew it. She was spending too much money on that garden and that temple." Soshi said, "You have to move large sums of money to hide that into the budget of your rose garden."

"Speaking from experience, Soshi?" Mako teased, turning to the map, "We have to get into that compound tonight and get those airbenders out."

"All right. We go in under the cover of darkness: two small insertion teams and a third on the outside." Bumi said, walking up to the map and pointing at the locations, "Then all we'll need is twelve tons of blasting jelly, a medium-sized bulldozer and... does anyone have a badgermole that knows Morse code?"

"I can get two of those three." Soshi said, rubbing the back of his head, "But I have no idea where to get twelve tons of blasting jelly."

But before they could continue, there is a knock at the door. They looked worried at each other, "Everyone act calm." Soshi whispered.

"Pabu!" Bolin said, opening his outer shirt. Pabu chitters in protest, "What? Hey, I'm not sweaty this time!" he points at shirt. Pabu jumps in, and wiggles around.

Tenzin glances at others and opens the door, but instead of the Earth Queen, it was instead Chief Lin Beifong that walked in. "Lin? What are you doing here?" he said surprised.

"We need to get Korra out of here immediately." Beifong said, "Her life's in danger. Your's too Soshi."

"What!? Again!?" Korra said, moving toward Tenzin and Beifong, "What's going on?"

"I just got word from Lord Zuko and Tonraq." Beifong spoke, "Zaheer and the others have broken out of their prisons."

"What!?" Tenzin said surprised, "How is that possible?"

"It's because of the mercenary known only as Khan." Beifong explained, "Zaheer is an airbender now. Khan has added the element of air to her arsenal as well."

"Then the White Lotus Airship crash wasn't a accident." Tenzin muttered, "It was Khan, that is where she found their location."

"What does that mean? Adding element of air to her arsenal? Who is Khan, what is a Zaheer?" Soshi said, walking up next to his girlfriend, "Why is our lives in danger?"

Tenzin exchanges glances with Beifong, before turning to Korra, "Shortly after we find out you were the Avatar, Zaheer and three others attempted to kidnap you. Luckily, your father, Lord Zuko, Chief Sokka and I were there to stop them. We apprehended the criminals and locked them away in prisons designed to impair their abilities."

"So that's why you and my dad sheltered me away." Korra said.

"Why were they trying to kidnap Korra?" Soshi asked.

"We spent thirteen years interrogating them, but they never broke. To this day, no one knows what their motive was." Beifong said, crossing her arms, "And the one who might know has broken them out."

"You mean Khan? I think I have heard of her before..." Soshi said, trying his best to remember where exactly.

"She is the leader of an elite mercenary group, who do anything to accomplish their mission and never have failed." Tenzin spoke, taking a pause to glance at Beifong before continuing, "Rumors has it that Khan is capable of bending both water and fire, like Vigil, before he became the Dark Avatar."

"What is known is one of two known people who's fire is blue instead of the typical orange." Beifong added, "No one knows what she looks like, she always hide her face behind a mask."

"Are you sure your not talking about Vigil?" Mako asked.

"Sounds like a Vigil with tits." Bolin said, his arms crossed as suddenly his cheeks lit up a little, "Girl Vigil... I have the weirdest boner right now."

 _"A woman capable of bending two elements, and her fire is blue?..."_ Soshi thought, as he felt a dark fire burning inside of himself, _"Could this Khan be my parent's killer?..."_

He had zoned out long enough to have missed the discussion of Korra and Beifong, but seemingly the chief relented and agreed to leave after they had saved the airbenders.

* * *

At the temple at night, where two royal guards are on patrol when they run into Jinora. "What are you doing here?" one of the guards said, "Oh, it's just that little airbender girl who came with the Avatar. You shouldn't be walking around here all alone."

"I'm not alone." Jinora said, pointing to behind the guards. They turn around to see Korra, Dark Avatar, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Bumi and Kai in their fighting stances.

Knocking out and tying up the guards, Dark Avatar turned to the gathered team, "Tenzin, Bumi and Korra, come with me to find the airbenders on the upper level." before turning to Mako, Bolin, Jinora and Kai, "You four go check the lower levels, we'll meet on the surface shortly. Radio us if anything goes wrong."

* * *

A few moments later, Korra hide behind a wall, staring at the courtyard outside the temple as the rest and the rescued airbenders hid behind them. Kai is looking around a bit nervously as they waited.

"You alright boy?" Dark Avatar growled.

"Yes sir!" he said quickly, "Just hoping Harrier would be with us as well."

"I had her on another mission tonight." he growled, noticing through the darkness the faint blush on the boy's cheek.

"Come on! It's clear." Korra said, and they run out, not noticing Dai Li agents hiding on the structure of the temple, who quickly surround them.

"So, you've discovered my elite army?" Hou-Ting said, walking up on the stairs, "I see their loyalty still needs some work."

"These airbenders aren't weapons." Dark Avatar growled, stepping forward, "They have a right to choose their own paths."

"These airbenders are Earth Kingdom citizens, and I am their queen!" Hou-Ting said back, "Taking them will constitute an act of war. If you disobey me, I will bear down on you with the entire force of my kingdom!"

"Then I will be bringing the wrath of the Dark Avatar down to stop it." Dark Avatar growled as the first row of Dai Li agents begins bending rock gloves at Team Avatar and the airbenders.

His eyehole glow in orange as he bends a blast of air at the Dai Li agents, throwing them backwards while a ladder leading to their airship lands to give them escape.

When everyone had boarded the airship, Dark Avatar send one last blast of fire and earth towards the Dai Li before airbending himself upwards, landing in the open hatch.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Kai said.

* * *

The airships lands near ruins atop a range of hills in the desert. Tenzin are Korra standing before the airbenders.

"I know that none of you chose to become airbenders. But now you do have a choice." Tenzin spoke to them, "We can relocate you somewhere safe, or you can come with me to the Northern Air Temple, to live in peace and train as Air Nomads. You are no longer anyone's property. What path you decide is up to you."

More and more airbenders agree to go with Tenzin, tears form in his eyes as he smiles.

"Good luck at the Northern Air Temple. I'll send more airbenders your way when I find them." Korra said to him, "Seems like wherever I go, I make a new enemy."

"But you made some new friends too." Tenzin pointed out, "You did well, Korra." and they hug.

"Say, chief Beifong?" Soshi said, as they watched on from the airship, "You mentioned that both Korra and mine lives are in danger. I can understand Korra's from Zaheer and his group, but why would mine be?"

"When they broke their last member out of prison, Khan fought and defeated Lord Zuko, Tonraq, Eska and Desna. She asked Tonraq to give you a message." Beifong said, standing there with her arms folded, "She asked to him to tell you that your punishment must be more severe than what she did thirteen years ago. She is going to save you for last, and when your entire world burns, you will have her permission to die."

Soshi's eyes narrowed in anger, clenching his fist. _"It was her!"_ he thought, rage filling his body, _"I now know the name of the monster that killed my parents!"_

* * *

"Well here we are kid." Ghazan said, as he was sitting behind the wheel of a truck. He turned to the young woman, her mask in hand as she sat next to him, "You sure you want to do this kid?"

Khan didn't anwser his question, she silently put on the mask before opening the car door and closed it behind him. Ghazan sighted but followed her out of the car, walking up to her at the gate, where she looked up at the Shuang Manor.

"Zaheer is infiltrating the Air Temple, this is a personal mission." she snarled, "You don't have to come with me." using airbending to propel herself over the gate.

Ghazan shool his head, bending the gate into the ground using his earthbending, "I know I don't have to, but I want to." he said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't forget kid, you don't have to do everything yourself. You have us back now."

Khan nodded, having a little smile behind her mask. Ghazan slapped her shoulder, "Alright, kid. Let's go." he said as they began to walk up the driveway.

"I had one of our members watch this place, Soshi and his butler won't be around and we have fifteen minutes until the next guards will come." she snarled, using a blast of blue fire to kick the doors in.

Ghazan let out a low whistle as he looked around the entrance hall, "Man that Shuang kid is doing well for himself." he said impressed as he followed Khan up the stairs, "I guess you have to if Qip was your dad."

He followed her all the way along the halls until they reached a door to what appeared to be some sort of study.

"Behind the bookcase right?" Ghazan said, walking over to the wall, "Want to give it a try? I am not sure what to do..."

He stopped talking when he turned around to see Khan standing across the desk, sliding her hand over the wooden surface all the way around, until she pulled the dark leather chair back, taking a seat behind it.

"Hey, kid. Your alright?" he asked as he watched her place her hands on the desk.

"Yeah... I am fine... Just give me a moment." she snarled, before standing up and joining the lavabender over at the bookcase, studying everything in it, "That's some very great security, Shuang."

She began to meticulously move books around, until finally making the door slid open, revealing a opening.

"I think we found his BDSM room." Ghazan said, noticing his friend staring at him, "What? Rich people are into some freaky shit!" and he gestured for Khan to go first.

As she stepped over the boundary into the room, the light goes on illuminating the darkness. "I have found your secret room." Khan snarled.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time! Also if I don't upload anything for the rest of the week, Happy Holidays!**


	28. Chapter 28: City of Metal, Zaofu

**Oh hai reader, welcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality.** **I h** **ope your all going to enjoy this chapter and now on to the reviews.**

 **Gerden360: She really shouldn't, but it was not in Republic City and it was their first outing. Happy you think so.**

 **Girlbook: Yes, it was Khan. eh, maybe.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: Maybe, and it's going to be very interesting when Soshi finally meets his parent's killer again. Thanks!**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Khan and Ghazan where standing in a room filled with cabinets, boxes full of folders, blue prints of different buildings or something about a machine to infuse spirits into human bodies.

To the far side, there was a desk filled with books, stacks and stacks of rolled up scrolls and a black banner hanging on the wall, depicting a red lotus.

"Man, I knew Qipian had a secret library." Ghazan said looking around, "But this is insane."

"We don't have much time." Khan snarled, already started opening drawers and going through their contents, "Look for anything that might look like a diary or a journal."

The two quickly began to search around the room, opening draws and throwing files around if it wasn't what they needed.

"Deluminator... No. Granny Goodness Potato salad?... Who leaves something like that here?" Ghazan said, throwing the files over his shoulder, "Found it!"

"Are you sure?" Khan snarled, holding a file that read 'Dragon's Breath'.

"It says 'Qipian's Secret Journal'." the earthbender said, throwing the journal towards her.

Catching it out of the air, Khan skimmed through the first few pages, "This is it. The answers I have been searching for." she said, walking to the exit, "Now Qipian Shuang has no choice but to reveal his deepest secret."

* * *

A few hours later, Khan, Ghazan, Ming-Hua, and P'Li's hideout in a vine-infested Republic City apartment. Khan was sitting in the blinds covered window, reading Qipian's journal. P'Li stood watch at a nearby window as Ming-Hua was using her water tendrils to carve what appeared to be a dragon out of a piece of wood near Ghazan was doing sit-ups while they waited for Zaheer to return from the Air Temple with information on the whereabouts of Avatar Korra.

But it was only when she reached nearly the end of the entire journal, when she reached the bottom of the page that she found the confession she was looking for.

Suddenly throwing the journal to the ground in a rage Khan roared, "That bastard!"

Ghazan, Ming-Hua, and P'Li looked up from what they where doing, looking a little alarmed by her expression and sudden outburst.

"Hey K." Ming-Hua began.

But Khan shook her head and began to pace around the room, until stopping at a wall, slamming her fist into it.

"My dear." P'Li began, walking over to the girl she had come to see as a daughter of sorts, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Listen to me. It doesn't make very nice reading..."

"Yeah, you could say that..." Khan snarled, she did not want to let her anger spill out at P'Li, but it was hard to keep her voice steady, "I always saw him as the monster tormenting me in my sleep. But this... This takes his atrocities to a whole new level."

"New level?..." Ghazan asked, "Like a super monster?" trying to cheer her up but instead P'Li shoot a glare at him.

"Not now, big guy." Ming-Hua said, walking up next to him.

"I thought the anger would go away when I had killed him, that I could let it go and move past it." she mumbled, placing a hand on her forehead, "But the anger, the rage... It is still there. Like a poison coursing through my veins... and it sickens me that he still has some sort of hold on me."

Just then a door opened, revealing a bald and clean shaven Zaheer.

"We have a problem." he said, striding into the room after closing the door, "I have been discovered at the Air Temple. The cops are swarming the city looking for us."

"Well that's great..." Ghazan said, turning to Khan, "You still want to try to take out the president?"

"He will have to wait. We will have to leave today..." Khan snarled, composing herself and walking to the window, spotting something that peaked her interest, "There's our ticket out of here." she added with a devious smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the globe in an open field, where Naga jumps and catches a ball with her mouth before making her way to Korra and Soshi. As Naga drops the ball in front of Korra, she airbends the ball away from the airship, getting Naga to fetch it back.

"Moment's like these..." Soshi began when Korra rested her head on his shoulder, "Is what makes those long nights worth it."

"I know." she said softly.

It was then that Beifong emerged from the airship, "While you're playing fetch, four of the most dangerous criminals are hunting you down." she said, "We should get moving."

"Relax, we just got here." Korra said as Naga returns and drops the ball, "Besides, no one knows where I am except us."

Soshi pats Naga, "I think she wants you to throw it for her." he said to the head of police, who looks down on the saliva and grass coated ball.

"No she doesn't." Beifong said.

"I know what my daughter wants." Soshi said, making Korra chuckle that he would still remember that, before Asami emerged from the airship as well.

"We just got a call from the radio about another airbender." she said, walking over to them, "A city called Zaofu, the home of the Metal Clan."

Out of the corner of his eye, Soshi noticed that Beifong seemed visibly uneasy and uncomfortable at the sound of that city.

"You know the place?" Soshi asked.

"...Never been there." she said uneasily and looking off to the side with her arms crossed, "But I don't want Korra going there. I would rest a lot easier if she was back at Republic City."

"Oh, but we are going back to Republic City." Soshi said with a smile, wrapping his arm around Korra's waist, "After we got the airbender in Zaofu."

Beifong glares to the side and puts her head down in disappointment.

* * *

Over at a bridge in Republic City, a metalbending officer goes up to a truck, "Good afternoon. Where are you off to today?"

"I, uh, got a delivery to make at Bao Yu." the driver said, handing the officer papers, "I should be back later today."

"You all right?" the officer asked.

The driver glances behind him nervously, Ming-Hua is behind his seat, threatening him with a ice dagger. "Yeah, just a little tired. One more pick-up, then I'm clocking out."

"I thought you said you had a delivery?" the officer pointed out, as the driver began to sweat, "...I'm going to need you to step out of the vehicle and open the back of the truck."

The driver steps out and runs away screaming, while another cop chases after him. The interrogating cop opens the back of the truck, and is blasted backward with powerful blue fireblast from Khan.

Ming-Hua drives the truck away, while police stay hard on its tail. P'Li blows up one of them with combustion, but the rest are able to avoid it, and keep chasing the truck. Ghazan stops two of them with lava, giving the group enough time to make their escape.

* * *

As the clouds past, a huge gleaming city made entirely out of metal in the shape of a lotus flower is below the airship, there are smaller metal flowers around the city too.

Korra, Soshi, Mako, Bolin, and Asami look amazed out of the window. "Look at that! An entire city made of metal!" Bolin said excitedly, turning to look at Beifong, who was sitting behind them on a bench far away from the windows with her arms crossed, "You should feel right at home, Beifong."

But the police chief seemed more than a little unhappy to be here. Metalbenders below bends strings of cable out of the crane and it loops itself around a hook under the airship to connect the metal cable to the airship.

Two other metalbenders subsequently bend and build an intricate stairway for the airship's passengers. Bolin runs out excitedly, while the rest of Team Avatar and Mitsuzo walks out calmly. Beifong is slumped on the seat and still uninterested.

"Chief Beifong, aren't you coming?" Mitsuzo asked.

"What's there to see?" Beifong said, "It's metal. Big whoop. Just find the airbender and let's get moving. Don't tell anyone I'm here."

"Why not?" Soshi asked.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, rich kid." Beifong said, pointing at the team, "Just do what I say."

"You got it, Chief Crankypants." Korra said annoyed.

Team Avatar and Mitsuzo exits the airship, where they are greeted by a man in green and yellow robes and two Metal Clan escorts.

"Avatar Korra. It is an honor to meet you." the man in green said, bowing with his hands clasped, "My name is Aiwei."

"Thanks for having us." Korra said, bowing back.

"Is this everyone?" Aiwei asked, gestures his hand to the group.

"This is it." Soshi said, as Korra looks behind her, "Just us. So, can we meet the new airbender?"

"Of course." Aiwei speaking a little stiffly, gesturing his palm out, "Right this way."

The group boarded a tram, and as they ride it through the metal city, Bolin looks excitedly out of the window as Aiwei remarked on the land marks they passed.

"That statue honors the first metalbender, Toph Beifong." Aiwei explained as the tram passes a statue of Toph, "Who expanded the possibilities of what benders were capable of. Here, everyone is encouraged to reach his, or her, highest potential."

"Does Toph live here?" Bolin said excitedly, "Are we going to get to meet her?"

"I'm afraid not." Aiwei said, much to Bolin's disappointment, "She would visit from time to time, but years ago she left to wander the world, in search of enlightenment. No one has seen her since."

Bolin looks a little downcast and the tram is shrouded in darkness as it enters a tunnel. The tram continues its path and heads for the edge of Zaofu, stopping at the terminal.

"Before you meet the airbender." Aiwei said, "Her mother wants to meet you first."

Following him into a building, where eight dancers are rehearsing on a flattened metal lotus flower. They fire metal cables to the ceiling, and four of them swing upward before landing, while the four bottom dancers bend the petals for their team-mates to land on.

The dancers bounce from petal to petal, before jumping to the middle, where the flower closes. The dancers open the flower, where the inside dancers pose with graceful poise.

"Is this some kind of combat training?" Korra whispered to Mitsuzo.

"...Soshi really need to take you to the theater more." he whispered back, "This is obviously a dance rehearsal. Soshi used to do balley himself."

"I always knew he had weird interests." Mako teased.

"Hey, I was the only guy in a room with twenty girls." Soshi said back, "Twenty... Very lean... girls..." and he was off day dreaming until Korra punched his shoulder.

"Allow me to introduce the matriarch of the Metal Clan, Suyin." Aiwei introduced her.

"Please call me Su." Suyin said, presses a fist into her palm as a greeting, "Great to finally meet you, Avatar Korra. And this must be Soshi Shuang, Mitsuzo Soroi, Mako, Bolin, and Asami Sato."

"You've done your research." Mako said.

"I make it my business to know who's visiting my city." Suyin.

"So, you're a dancer." Korra asked.

"Dancer. Leader. Wife. Mother. Collector of rare meteorites. You'll find people here have many skills and interests." she said pulling out a finger with every stated profession. Aiwei leans into Suyin's ear and whispers to her, causing her eyes to widen and she glances at him.

After Aiwei moves away from Suyin, she turns and narrows her eyes with suspicion on the group unhappily. "Soshi, why did you lie when Aiwei asked if there was anyone else with you?"

Soshi raised an eyebrow, while Korra looked surprised, and behind him Bolin claps a hand over his mouth nervously.

"What makes you think I am lying?" Soshi asked.

"I'm a truth seer. When people lie, their heart rate and breathing increase." Aiwei explained, "And while you remained unreadable, your companions gave off subtle signels, which I could sense."

"Thanks to Aiwei, there are no secrets in our city." Suyin said, a hint of pride.

"Except the secrets he keeps." Mitsuzo pointed out.

"But yes, we came with Republic City's Chief of Police." Soshi said, "She didn't want anyone to know she was here."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you." Korra said remorsefully.

"Lin's here?" Suyin said surprised and excitedly, "Well, I would love to say hello."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Asami asked.

"You're joking, right?" Suyin said, but there's silence from the teens as they stare at each other awkwardly. A hurt Suyin sighs and looks to the side sadly, "Lin never told you about me. I'm Lin's sister."

The group listens to the news with surprise and disbelief.

"Say what now?" Soshi said.

* * *

Back at the airship, where Beifong looks at Zaofu, when behind her Korra's voice said, "I found out why you're so against coming here.", making the police chief turn back in alarm to see Team Avatar and Suyin, now in her Zaofu attire, on the ship.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?" Korra asked.

"Half-sister." Beifong corrected.

"Same mom, different dads, so what?" Suyin said, putting her hand over her heart, "We're blood, Lin, and after thirty years, the least you could do is say 'hello'."

"I have nothing to say to you." Beifong told her sister bitterly.

"You two haven't spoken in thirty years?" Soshi said, turning to Suyin, "How come?"

"Ask her, I've tried." Suyin said.

"Oh, don't put that on me." Beifong said, pointing a finger to Suyin and her sister crosses her arms, "You're the one who tore our family apart."

"And you've done a bang up job keeping it that way." Suyin said smugly and sarcastically.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?" Beifong said.

"Look, we can stay here arguing about the past all day, but that's not reason the Avatar came here." Suyin said, turning to Korra, "My daughter is thrilled to meet you."

* * *

At a playing field with metal columns, where a metal disc ricochets between, with a player on each side.

"Those are my two youngest, Wei and Wing." Suyin explained to the rest, "They're playing a game called Power Disc. They invented it all on their own."

Wing shoots the disc to Wei, who redirects it, ricocheting it between multiple columns. Wei fires the disc back, ricocheting against a column. Wing leaps to intercept the disc, but fails to catch it, which slams onto a net.

"Oh, nice power, Wei." Suyin said.

As Wing pounds his hands and grumbles at his defeat his brother said, "Wing goes down!"

"I'm so proud of those two." Suyin said as she led the group to a gallery filled with metal sculptures, where a sculptor works on one with metalbending.

"Huan, I'd like you to meet the Avatar and her friends." Suyin said to her other son, "And your Aunt Lin."

"Nice to meet you." Korra said.

Without looking back, Huan said, "Hey."

"That's a really nice... banana?" Bolin said, looking at the sculpture, "Yes, very, very lifelike."

"It's not a banana!" Huan spoke irritably, turning to Bolin, "It was inspired by Harmonic Convergence; represents the dawning of a New Age!"

"Obviously." Soshi said, leaning to Bolin, "Still looks more like a banana."

"I know right!?" Bolin whispered back.

Mako and Asami look amused as they start walking off. They followed Suyin down to a slightly younger lady is reading a book on a bench.

"And this is my daughter, Opal." Suyin said at last.

Opal turns toward the guests, "Wow, Avatar Korra." she stands up, putting her book away, "I can't believe you're here. You are so amazing."

"She really is." Soshi teased his girlfriend, earning him a playful push.

"Opal... That's a beautiful name." Bolin mumbled dreamily.

"Thanks." Opal said softly, blushes and pushes some hair behind her ear.

"I'm Bolin." he said, extends a hand out.

"Opal." she said, shaking Bolin's hand, "But, uh, you already knew that."

Soshi glances back and forth between the two with amused curiosity as Bolin looks off awkwardly while Beifong storms toward them. "Great. We've found the airbender." Beifong said, "Let's take her back to the airship and get out of here."

"The woman trying to abduct you is your aunt." Soshi said, "Just wanted to inform you of that fact."

"Really? I've always wanted to meet you." Opal said, turning to Beifong, "My mom has told so many stories about you."

"I'm sure she has." Beifong said annoyed and coldly, making her niece looks confused by her aunts behavior.

"So I've set all of you up in the guesthouses while Korra trains Opal." Suyin said, turning to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Korra said, "But I was hoping she could train with the rest of the airbenders at the Northern Temple."

"That sounds amazing." Opal said.

"Nonsense." Suyin said immediately, "This is where Opal's home and family are. You can train her here."

"Absolutely not!" Beifong cut her sister off, "We're leaving."

"She's just a little worried because there's a bunch of crazy criminals after me." Korra said, "Nothing too strange really."

"If you're concerned about security, don't be. Thanks to Akahasu Inc. This is the safest city in the world." Suyin reassured them as her sister rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Now I'll see you all at dinner. And come hungry. My chef will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth."

"Why do you have such a problem with your sister?" Soshi said, turning to Beifong, "I would have been glad to have had a sibling."

Beifong seethes while looking to the side and growling as she looked away.

* * *

On another airship drifting among the clouds, Khan is looking out of the window, as Ghazan, Ming-Hua and P'Li where sitting on the couches while Zaheer was sitting on a pillow on the floor, meditating.

"We should've grabbed one of those cops." Ming-Hua said, "Maybe they know something about where the Light Avatar is hiding."

"The police isn't very close to the Light Avatar." P'Li pointed out, "We should count ourselves lucky we didn't run into the Dark Avatar."

"She could be anywhere." Ghazan said, turning to Khan, "But man, a fight between you and the Dark Avatar would be a sight to see."

"I am a bit disappointed, I was looking forward to our conversation." Khan said, turning from the window, "I have my agents look all over the world for her. We'll find her. It's just a matter of time."

Zaheer opens his eyes wide before speaking, "She's with the Metal Clan in Zaofu."

* * *

During the night at Zaofu at night, where the metal panels surrounding the city close. They where sitting in the large dining area of Suyin's family, where they where served their food by the Chef.

"Tonight, for your dining pleasure, I present a seared wild Kyoshi elephant koi, paired with a ginger-infused pea tendril and hibiscus root salad."

The chef bows before walking off, where he bows to a man, as they cross paths.

"Sorry, dear, I'm going to have to take dinner to my office." the man said, as a young man who looked like him but a younger walks past him with a stack of paperwork, "I just had a major breakthrough on the tram station remodel."

"Well, don't let me stand away an inspiration." Suyin said lovingly to her husband.

"That was my brilliant architect of a husband, Baatar, and our oldest son, Baatar jr." she explained to Korra and Soshi, "He engineers all my husband's projects."

"Five kids." Beifong said, "What a nightmare."

"No, no." her sister said back, quite happily, "My children are a blessing."

"Yeah, mom used to say that too." she said, "But she never meant it..."

"Wonder if we are going to be like that." Soshi whispered to Korra.

"You mean like Suyin and Baatar?" Korra whispered amused, "Dear, I'm going to have to take dinner on the go. I have to drive my tank around the city and beat up criminals all night."

"Yeah, kinda like that." he laughed softly, turning to Bolin and Opal, who where having a conversation.

"...I don't think I've ever had a bad meal in my life." she said.

"Oh. I had plenty when Mako and I were living in the streets." Bolin said, "I mean, you'd be surprised how bad food from a dumpster can be."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." the young airbending girl looks at him sympathetically.

"No, no, it's okay, that's all in the past." Bolin said quickly, "Things are great now. I got to be a pro-bender, fought against a dangerous revolution, became a mover star, I'm helping the Avatar rebuild a whole nation and I got to meet my hero!"

"Who?" she asked.

"You might know him as the Dark Avatar or before that the Vigilante." he explained, "But I call him Vigil. We are close like that, I even got to give his car it's name."

"The Dark Avatar?" Opal said envious, "Your life sounds so exciting."

"He's real?" Suyin said surprised, "Anyway, how's your search for the new airbenders going?"

"Honestly, not great." Korra admitted, "We had to rescue a whole group of them from the Earth Queen."

"Oh, she's horrible. She thinks she can just do whatever she wants." Suyin agreed, "I mean, the idea of even having a queen is so outdated. Don't you agree, Korra?"

"I...I haven't really thought about it too much." Korra said.

"Well a president isn't much of an improvement either." Soshi added, "At least not Raiko."

"Raiko is such an annoying prick. The world is evolving and the Earth Queen can evolve with it or step aside." Suyin said, "Perhaps you should become President of Republic City, Soshi."

"Sitting in an office all day? Sounds very boring." he chuckled, pointing at Mako, "But if I did run, I at least already have Mako's vote."

"Hey, everyone." Beifong said sarcastically, with her arms crossed, "My little sister is an expert on world affairs now."

"You want to talk about what's really bugging you?" Suyin said to her older sister, "Because I'm right here!"

Beifong glares bitterly at her sister before turning away, just as a familiar voice spoke.

"Sorry we're late, everyone."

Turning to the entrance of the dining room, they saw that it was Varrick and Zhu Li.

"Varrick!" Bolin gasps, excitedly.

"What are you doing here?" Asami asked.

"Great question, Asami. I mean, what are any of us doing here? Wow, food for thought." Varrick said turning to the raven haired girl, "So how's my company doing?"

"You mean my company." Soshi said, making him turn to look in his direction, "Varrick Global Industries has been absorbed into Shuang Corp after you plotted to abduct the President."

"Allegedly plotted to abduct the President." Varrick corrected him, raising a finger, "Never convicted."

"That's because you escaped prison." Mako pointed out.

"No, the universe decided to set me free." Varrick said, "So, I looked up my old friend Suyin here, pitched her a few ideas, and bam! We're in business together."

"Varrick's heading up my new technology division." Suyin said.

"I've seen the future, and the future is, magnets!" Varrick said dramatically, "I'm working on a high speed rail that would revolutionize transportation and shipping as we know it. But that's not all, I'm..."

"All right, enough!" Beifong snapped, standing up, "I'm trying to keep the Avatar safe and you're harboring a criminal?"

"Ease out, Lin." Suyin said, "Sure Varrick's made a few mistakes in his past, but that doesn't mean he should pay for it for the rest of his life. My chef was a pirate, but now he's a culinary master. People change."

"You haven't." Beifong said, pointing at her sister before walking away.

* * *

Later in the bathroom of Mako and Bolin's room, Soshi came in while Mako is styling his hair and Bolin is brushing his teeth.

"Mind if I hang here for a while?" Soshi asked, "Korra and Asami are doing some girly stuff, and I don't want any part in it."

"Sure!" Bolin said, "You can stay as long as you want."

"Your a real upstanding guy, Bolin. Thanks." he said, taking a seat on one of the beds, "So you and Opal seemed to hit it off dinner. I think she's really into you."

"Yeah, I know." Bolin said, spits out his toothpaste, "She's sweet and pretty and super nice. Too bad she's not my type."

"Right." Mako said amused, "Your type is dumb mover star or psycho ice princess."

"You know, that really hurts a little bit. Right..." Bolin said presses a fist to his chest as Soshi and Mako laughed, "Here... But I also like intimidating white haired CEO's."

"White haired CEO?" Soshi said surprised, "You mean Korosu Satsujin? You like Korosu?"

"I... Maybe!" Bolin said, a hint of red on his cheeks, "Come on! She is smart, has this allure about her and she is very beautiful! She is best girl material!"

"She is best girl material." Mako pointed out, "But best girl is Asami."

"Asami is best girl?" Soshi said, with a raised eyebrow, "That's a very weird way of saying Korra is best girl."

"But maybe you're right... I might never see Korosu again." Bolin said, looking in the mirror, "Maybe Opal is Bolin material." and he leaves the room.

"Was he still talking?" Mako asked.

Soshi shrugged his shoulders, "Want to go into town and get something to drink?" he said.

"Sure, I have read about this bar in Zaofu." Mako said throwing his scarf over his shoulder, "But your buying first round."

"Fair enough." Soshi said and the two walked out of the room, "Better bring your wallet, because I am going to drink you under the table."

"Bring it, rich boy." the firebender said.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	29. Chapter 29: Ode to Intoxication

**Oh hai reader, welcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality.** **I h** **ope your all going to enjoy this chapter and now on to the reviews.**

 **Scotus: Now that would be a plot twist. Happy to hear you like the story.**

 **Mrgamerandwatcher: Of course I am still writing stories. Happy to hear you like it, but Soshi and Asami dating isn't going to happen in this story. I am going to write a OCxAsami story in the nearby future.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Inside one of Zaofu's night clubs, a Soshi having drowned eight shot of strong Kumquat Mojito's, and was now walking over the second floor of the club. "Mako! You crazy bastard!" Soshi shouted, his voice drowned out over the sound of people having a good time and the loud music, "Where are you!?"

Hearing a commotion coming from the bownstairs bar, and as quickly as he could, he rushed down the stairs.

Up on the bar, he saw a dronken Mako standing on the bar, weirdly attempting to fend of two other men.

"Hey!" Soshi shouted, stumbling over to the bar, "Leave the kid alone, you filthy animals!"

"Who do you think your talking to!" one of them said, turning to look at Soshi.

"I'm talking to nobody!" Soshi said back, pushing the man back, "Get lost, buddy!" as Mako stood next to him.

"Shut your mouth kid!" the other one said, adopting a drunken fighting stance.

"Got your back, Soshi." Mako said, raising his arms.

"And I got yours!" Soshi said and the four charged at each other, ready to fight.

* * *

Next thing they knew, Soshi, Mako and the other two where standing around a table, sharing a drink.

"Your a real charmer kid!" one of them said, "One of the best!"

"One of?" Mako said, raising his glass and spilling some of it's contents, "He is the best!"

"Oh, stop it! Your gonna make me blush!" Soshi laughed, signing the bartender over for a refill for the other two, who had to leave.

"You know, there is something I don't get." Mako said, emptying his glass, "How come, before Korra, you never had a girlfriend?"

"...Because nobody would have me..." Soshi said sadly, signing the bartender over for another refill, "Y-You know... You know... Mako, your a good friend!"

"S-shut up!" Mako said, raising his glass just as Bolin came over.

"Hey guys..." he said sadly.

"Bolin!" Soshi said, suddenly slapping him across the face.

"What was that for!?" Bolin said offended, rubbing the side of his face just as Mako slapped the other side of his face, "You too!?"

"B-Because you left us alone for some girl!" Mako said, slurring his words, "Do you know how awkward it is for me to hang with Soshi? No offence."

"None taken!" Soshi agreed, "It's all Bolin's fault! Bartender! Three more beers and four baijiu's please! I am not sure what my friends want!"

"You ordered four..." Mako pointed out.

"Yes, one for you and Bolin and three for me." the billionaire explained.

"Aren't you two curios why I am here?" Bolin asked, as a small glass with very strong liqueur was put in his hands.

"No, it probably didn't work out with Opal or some shit." Soshi said, as he Mako and Bolin raised the glass and gulped the contents down in one take. Placing it down, he continued, "I am more curious how you knew that we went to this bar."

"Oh, Mitsuzo told me." Bolin explained.

"How did he know?" Mako asked.

"Asami told him." the young earthbender explained.

"That doesn't explain anything! How did she know!?" Soshi shouted, "A-Anyway, you and Opal... What did you do?"

"I tried to be cool, trying to be like you and Mako." Bolin explained.

"Why would you try to be Mako!?" Soshi exclaimed in surprise, "Mako doesn't even want to be Mako!"

"Yeah! And don't even try to be Soshi! That's way too expensive!" Mako said with a nod, "Just try to be yourself. Always try to be yourself! Unless you can be the Dark Avatar... Than be the Dark Avatar."

"...Now that is deep." Soshi said, pointing at his firebending friend.

"But what about that advice you gave me?" Bolin said, beer in hand turning to Soshi, "At the South Pole."

"That's for getting laid." Soshi pointed out, "Not for getting a girlfriend. But still, 60% of the time, it works... every time."

"...That doesn't make sense." Bolin pointed.

"Stop being logical, Bolin." Mako told his younger brother.

* * *

Very early in the morning, Soshi, Mako and Bolin where trying to find their way back to the Baifong residence, but thanks to the very generous amounts of alcohol, they had a little trouble finding their way.

"...You know what a Raiko argument is?" Soshi said, as the three of them where peeing into a riverbank, "It sounds plausible, but why is your dick shoved up my ass?"

"Yes! That's exactly any argument he has ever given!" Mako agreed, "... Can't wait until he is gone from office, then I can be proud of Republic City when we stop listening to Raiko!"

"Yeah! People are always saying they can't say whatever they want anymore! Of course you can still do that, but it's a good thing if you think about what your going to say and not..." Soshi said just when Bolin let out a stream of vomit from his mouth, "Yeah that! Thanks Bolin!"

* * *

A little while later, the drunken trio where walking away from a wrecked tram parked in a building, still trying to find their way home.

"...We don't invest anything in education! We are getting stupider by the day!" Soshi said, holding a metal sculpture under his arm, "And I know what your thinking, 'Soshi your only a cynical asshole who can only complain and has no answers of his own'. Yeah, maybe your right."

"I am not thinking that..." Bolin said, looking at the sculpture.

"I do know that we try to solve problems the wrong way." Mako said, "I mean, I was at the post office a few weeks back and I saw a notice board with a pamphlet about sexual abuse against children. and on it was written, 'this pamphlet is for children from the age of eight'."

"... Well that must suck if your seven." Soshi said dryly.

"But what do you have to think as a child!?" Mako exclaimed, "You try to go to sleep, little difficult because your uncle is sleeping next to you, and the child thinks 'I don't think this is normal. Better visit the post office tomorrow'."

"Stop right there, criminal scum!"

The trio turned around around to find two Zaofu's guards standing behind them.

"Officer?" Bolin asked.

"Nobody breaks the law on my watch!" one of them said, pointing to the sculpture under Soshi's arm, "I'm confiscating your stolen goods. Now pay your fine or it's off to jail."

Soshi, Mako and Bolin looked at each other and nodded. Soshi threw the sculpture at the guards, before the three turned around and began to run away.

"You'll never take us alive!" Soshi shouted.

The trio run down the streets, attempting to lose the pursuing officers in an alleyway, their footsteps echoing through the empty streets of Zaofu. It was suddenly that Soshi, Mako and Bolin stood in front of a very high fence.

"Well, I never climbed a fence this high before..." Bolin said.

* * *

The next thing Soshi knew was stumbling into a bedroom, dropping down on the comfortable soft bed, still fully clothed. Wrapping his arms around the person next to him.

With closed eyes and a content smile, he rested his face in the pillow of raven black colored hair. "Korra, you smell so nice..." he mumbled, "You smell like fresh lilies on a warm summer day."

"Soshi?"

The person laying next to him wasn't Korra.

"Oh, Asami... Evening." he said casually, letting go of her, "What are you doing in my room?"

"This is my room, Soshi." Asami said, looking at the clock on the wall, "It's six in the morning, have you been drinking?"

"A lot." Soshi said, standing up and stumbling to the door.

He walked out into the darken hallway, seeing Mako coming out of his and Korra's room.

"Wrong room?" Mako said as they passed each other.

"Wrong room." Soshi said, "We should do this again. Goodnight."

"We should." the firebender said, "Goodnight."

Soshi went into his room, where a awoke Korra was sitting up in their bed, the only light coming from the lamp on the nightstand.

"How much have you two been drinking?" she asked as he dropped on the bed.

"A lot... I stopped counting after... I didn't count to be honest." Soshi mumbled, sitting up, "But! I... I wrote you a poem... Just have to remember how it went..."

"Soshi, I really think you need to get some..." Korra began but her boyfriend cut her off.

"L-Let me finish!... I remember." Soshi said, clearing his throat, "Sometimes, the night is red. Sometimes, it's blue. My parents are dead... But at least I've got you!"

"That's... Actually pretty sweet." Korra said, getting an idea, "Say Soshi, do you have any fantasies about me?"

"Yes!" he mumbled, with closes eyes, resting his head in his pillow, "I want to fuck you while wearing my Dark Avatar outfit... Or you wearing a metal bending police uniform, and your giving me a special interrogation..."

"Maybe without your mask, because you look kinda sexy in your Dark Avatar uniform." she pondered, "But why do you want me to wear a police uniform?..."

But the only respond Soshi gave was only the sound of snoring.

* * *

That morning, Korra and Asami where eating breakfast with Suyin's family, sitting at the dining room.

"Hey, has anyone seen Chief Beifong?" Asami asked.

"I think she's still sulking in her room." Korra said.

"I know she has a problem with me, but she had no right to yell at Opal last night." Suyin said as Wei and Wing run into the room, "All set for your power disc game, guys?"

While Wei takes a few pieces of fruit from the basket, "Yeah, all set to kick Wei's butt." Wing said, snatching an apple.

"I wanna power disc your face." Wei said, smacking Wing in the stomach, causing him to choke on the apple.

"Do you all have to speak so loud?" Soshi groaned painfully, holding a hand to the side of his head as he, Mako and Bolin came in as well.

"Rough night?" Asami asked.

"I... think?" Bolin groaned as he sat down, "Don't remember much."

"Well things got out of hand in Zaofu last night." Suyin told them when the three young men sat down, "Someone wracked and derailed a tram car, someone urinated and threw up all over Aiwei's doorsteps and someone stole Huan's sculpture inspired by Harmonic Convergence."

Soshi, Mako and Bolin exchanged uncertain looks, and it was at that moment, the three of them where thinking the exact same thing, _"Did... Did we do that?... I am going to say no. But we can never be sure..."_

"...Really. Lin never offered to train you?" Suyin said surprised upon discussing the fact that Korra never learned to metal bend, "Well, it's probably for the best. I'm sure Lin would be a horrible teacher. As the Avatar, you should have mastery over all the elements. I'd be happy to show you the basics."

"Really?" Korra said, "That would be great!"

"You should try it, too." Opal said, turning to Bolin.

Flinching visibly, the young earthbender said, "Nah. I'm more of an earth guy. The dirt, rocks; y'know, maybe some light gravel. That's kinda where my heart is. Beside's, I am still having a horrible headache."

"Okay, Earth Guy." Suying said, "Well, let me know if you change your mind."

* * *

Later that day, Korra and Soshi are following Suyin through the gardens where several meteorites of different shapes and sizes are resting on low pedestals.

"These meteorites are perfect for beginning metalbenders." Suyin explained, "The metals have a unique property, making them easier to bend."

Suyin breaks off a piece of the meteorite, which she slowly bends down to her hand, she bends it into a star shape, followed by a diamond.

"That's amazing!" Korra said, as she was given the meteorite.

Soshi sat down on a nearby stairs as he watched Korra concentrates for a while, but is not able to do anything with the meteorite. Soshi hears a noise near him coming from some bushes.

Soshi looks over to see Bolin hiding behind it, "Bolin? What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Soshi. Just uh... I was just looking for Pabu." Bolin said, but the Pabu was sitting on his shoulder.

"He's right there." Soshi pointed out.

Bolin's eyes shift to his shoulder and see Pabu, "Oh, I thought something was chewing on my ear. Probably need to get a shot. Pabu has sort of a... a venom." he said, "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Learning how to metalbend." Soshi said honestly, "And watching my girl train turns me on, so that's a big plus."

"You have a weird fetish." Bolin noted.

"Yeah." he noted.

"...Try to focus on the fine pieces of earth within the metal." Suyin instructed Korra.

Taking Suyin's advice, Korra concentrated and successfully changes the shape of the meteorite. "I can't believe it! I'm metalbending!"

"That's my girl!" Soshi said, clapping his hands, "You picked that up really, really quick. Guess you're that one in a hundred earthbenders that can metalbend."

"That old myth. Don't believe everything you hear, Soshi dear." Suyin said, "The only thing limiting you is your attitude."

"So if I put my mind to it, I could become the Avatar?" Soshi said with a smile.

"Okay, maybe not that." Suyin said, turning to Korra, "Congratulations. You're the first metalbending Avatar."

The ground cracks beneath them and a meteorite falls and breaks. The group turns around to see an angry, panting Beifong.

"That... is the scariest thing I have ever seen." Soshi said, pointing at the angry chief.

"Coming from you, that is saying something." Korra said.

"Su, it's time we talk." Beifong said, walking towards her sister, "When we were in Mom's office that day, you could've taken responsibility for what you did. But instead, you stayed quiet and let Mom throw her whole career away."

"Mom didn't throw her career away." Suyin said, "She retired the next year. She was a hero."

"You think she wanted to retire?" Beifong said, "She was so guilt-ridden about what she did to protect you that she didn't feel worthy of her badge."

"Look, I admit that I was not a perfect kid." Suyin argued with her older sister, "And I've made some mistakes in the past but..."

"You made some mistakes?" Beifong scoffed.

"Lin, Mom and I already talked about this years ago and worked things out." the younger sister said hurt, "If you had gotten together with us like we'd asked, you would know that I'm a different person now. I've been a different person for a long time."

"You think that just because you live in a big, fancy house, and have a chef who cooks you fancy food, that you're a different person?" Beifong said, "Maybe you could fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. I see right through you."

"You know what, Lin? You're the one who hasn't changed." Suyin said angry to her older sister, "You're still a bitter loner who only cares about herself. No wonder Tenzin ended things with you years ago."

Beifong bends a rock toward Suyin, which she deflects using her wrist. Suyin trips Beifong with a fissure, before knocking her off with a meteorite. Beifong gets back up and earthbends a staircase, while Suyin metalbends a metal panel.

"Should we stop them?" Korra asked, standing next to her boyfriend.

"You don't have any siblings." Bolin said, his head popping out of the bush, "Fighting is all part of the healing process."

"He said it not me." Soshi said, as Suyin dodges with a cartwheel. Baatar, Huan, and the twins run to a pavilion.

Suyin curls a part of the metal wall to shield herself before rolling it out again, knocking Beifong into the pavilion nearby, where she lands roughly on the stairs, grunting.

Beifong earthbends a part of the staircase leading to the pavilion, while Suyin earthbends a boulder from the ground. The two of them begins to charge at each other, but Opal interfered by airbending both objects to the side.

"What are you two doing!" Opal said angrily, "You're sisters! Why would you want to hurt each other?"

Both Suyin and Beifong pants in exhaustion, and suddenly, Beifong faints and falls to the ground, but Korra saved her head from knocking the ground.

"That escalated quickly." Soshi said, "...And ended abruptly."

* * *

The following morning, Soshi, Korra, Mako and Bolin are standing outside of Beifong's quarters.

"Whose going to knock?" Mako asked nervously.

Korra pushes Bolin closer to the door. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Not me!" Bolin said frightened, "You're the Avatar, why can't you do it?"

"I can." Korra mumbled, "But I just thought that..."

"Beifong!" Soshi shouted, slamming his fist against the door, "Get your fat ass out there!...", before Bolin placed a hand on his mouth while he and Korra dragged him back.

"We... We just wanted to make sure that you're okay." Mako quickly said as suddenly the door opens, revealing Beifong in Metal Clan attire.

She yawns and stretches her arms, "Good morning." Beifong said cheerfully.

Soshi, Korra and Bolin stopped their struggle and looked surprised. As Beifong walked away, Bolin gave a sudden painful yell.

"He bit me!" Bolin said holding his hand painfully.

"You covered my mouth!" Soshi responded, just as a shadow passed over them.

Looking up, they saw a snow white airship flying overhead, clearly making a descend for the city.

* * *

In Suyin's office where Suyin was sitting with Opal and a certain fimiliar white haired woman.

"What's this?" Korosu asked after taking a sip from her drink.

"I call it the kalenutsco." the Chef said, "It's a mixture of kale, coconut water, and walnuts."

"Well it's wonderful." Korosu said, finishing her drink, just when Bolin entered.

Upon seeing the white haired beauty, Bolin let something slip before realizing that it left his mouth, "Best girl!"

The three woman turned to look at him, Suyin and Opal looking surprised. But Korosu had a amused smile on her face, "Best boy!" she responded, standing up as they approached, "It's good to see you again, Bolin. Have you been working out?"

"No, I mean... a little bit." Bolin stammered, puffing out his chest and putting his hands on his hips.

"It's good to see you all again." Korosu said with a smile.

"I know, it's been ages! Well it feels like ages!" Bolin stumbled over his words, "What are you doing in Zaofu?"

"I was in the neighborhood for a business meeting, and I thought, 'why not drop by my good friend Su'?" Korosu explained, turning to Suyin, "Thank you for having me over by the way, Su."

"Always happy to have you over." the older woman said.

"So Bolin." Korosu said, turning to Bolin, "There is a showing of The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South in the Mover Theater. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Does a bear crap in the forest?" Bolin shouted, a bit too excited, before realizing the rude language he had used in front of her.

"I am going to assume that is a yes." Korosu said, locking her arm with Bolin's when he offered it.

This action earned her a jealous and saddened look from Opal, who looked on as Korosu and headed for the door.

"Oh, by the way, Opal." Korosu said, turning to look at the girl as she stood in the door opening, "You should think about what your aunt said. It would be a wonderful opportunity to train with the other airbenders at the Northern Air Temple."

"Yeah... Right..." Opal said sadly as he watched the two go.

* * *

 **There ya go, a bit of a filler/breather chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	30. Chapter 30: The Terror Within

**Oh hai reader, welcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality.** **I h** **ope your all going to enjoy this chapter and now on to the reviews.**

 **SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: They had, didn't they?**

 **TragicFiction: Read chapter 24: Korosu Satsuji**

 **Tori the Coviekiller: Happy you liked it. I think you will be surprised by the coming events. Yes, I am still planning on doing Avatar Heroes II: Rebirth. A bit of torn between doing a direct Sequel or a reboot. Leaning on the direct sequel at the moment.**

 **MAJORMATT1234: Haha, very funny. But what about Lunala though?**

 **GlassedGamer: Happy you liked the shout out. Yeah, sadly I couldn't fit the Scatter in.**

 **Now story time. Also there is suppose to be a warning here... can't remember what thought? Starting with an L...**

* * *

One sunny afternoon in Zaofu, Bolin was sitting in a cafe in the outdoor section with Korosu, both enjoying a coup of ice cream.

"Is something wrong?" Korosu asked, surprising Bolin, "You haven't touched your desert."

"Oh it's just..." Bolin started, looking at the metal spoon in his hand, "I just... Metalbending isn't working out for me. Hang on, I think I got it. Let me just try this." he attempts and fails to bend the spoon.

"Bolin, metalbending is extremely difficult." Korosu assured him, "No one gets it right away, if they can get it at all."

"Korra did it on the first try." Bolin mumbled.

"Yeah, but she is the Light Avatar." Korosu said, having finished her ice cream and looking at her watch, "I have to get going, or else I will be late for the meeting."

"I hope it goes well." he said, "Will you be coming to Opal's farewell dinner?"

"I won't be able to make it back in time, sadly." she said, much to his disappointment.

"I see..." Bolin said as she took out her wallet, "No! No! I can pay for it."

"But I want to. You deserve a little extra for keeping me company." Korosu said, who seemed to be a bit nervous for some reason, "If it isn't too much to ask, can I make a request of you?"

"Of course." he said with a smile, "Anything for you."

"Alright... It's really strange. I really like hanging out together. But now... I feel all tense and on edge, it's the weirdest thing." Korosu said, her hands fidgeting as she tried to find the right words, "What I mean is... C-could I kiss you?"

"Really?", he said with a surprised laugh, "That's it?"

"D-don't laugh at me." she said embarrassed, her cheeks lighting up with red as she turned away from him.

Bolin placed a hand on her cheek, turning her to face him. The two edged closer to each other, the tip of their noses brushed against each other as they tilted their heads side way.

Their lips connected, Korosu closed her eyes as she melt into the kiss. His hands trailed down her body, feeling the toned muscle through her shirt as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Their mouths moved in sync and taking advantage of this to explore the inside of the other's mouth.

When the need for air came up, the two separated, a rail of saliva connecting them.

"My first kiss..." Korosu mumbled under her breath, a satisfied smile on her face.

"What?" Bolin said, not having heard what she had said thanks to the bliss he had been in.

* * *

That evening during Opal's farewell dinner, as the chef walks over and gives Opal her plate.

"Thanks for making my favorite meal." Opal said.

"I'm really going to miss you, Opal." the chef said, "No one appreciates my raw veggie wraps like you do." he walks away to serve the remaining plates of food.

 _"I am never going to complain about Mitsuzo's cooking again."_ Soshi thought, poking his food.

"Every time I eat raw kale." Bolin said to Opal, "I'm going to think of you."

"Oh, that's nice." she said, seemingly hurt, "Maybe you can think about it next time your exchanging spit with Satsujin."

"You saw that?" Bolin said surprised, but Opal gave him the could shoulder.

"Everyone in Zaofu has heard about it. Word travels fast around here." Soshi said turning to Suyin, "Any news about those vandals?"

"The guards only know it where three young men." Suyin said, "But we will find them."

"Yeah, sure..." Soshi said as he began to eat.

"Kid, can I give you some relationship advice?" Varrick said to Bolin, who quickly declined, "Well, your loss. Zhu Li! Bring the, uh, thing."

Zhu Li appears in a flash next to Varrick and hands him a contraption from a bag, "Check out my latest invention: an airbender finder."

As Asami takes the machine from Varrick, Korra points her fork at the device, "Wait, that can find airbenders?" she said.

Asami points the device toward Korra, moving the device up and down but nothing happens. "I think it's broken." she said handing the gadget back to Varrick.

"It's not broken. She needs to airbend into it!" Varrick said angrily, waves his hands around in a bending motion, "How else do you expect the thing to work?"

In the middle of the table Suyin stands up with a glass raised. "Everyone, if I could have your attention please? Tonight, my beautiful little girl leaves for the Northern Air Temple. Opal, none of us could be more proud of you. You're an incredible daughter, sister, friend."

She lays a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "And soon to be airbending master." Suyin gives a kiss on Opal's head.

Huan, Wing, and Wei watch the slightly emotional scene. The twins sniffle and Huan rolls his eyes. Raises her glass up high, Suyin continued, "Here's to Opal. May she help lead us into the new era!"

Everyone raises their glass for a toast.

* * *

Once night had fallen, Soshi stepped out of the bathroom, drying his dark hair with a soft towel, another towel wrapped around his lower body.

He looked for a change of sleeping wear in the closet but he didn't hear the door open, until it closed and someone locked it.

Turning around, his eyes widen in shock when he saw Korra standing there, wearing an outfit similar to the Republic City Police Force.

"Mr. Shuang, Officer Korra, Republic City Police." Korra said sternly, holding a clip board in her hand, "Under your guise as the Vigilante, you committed multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, vigilantism, driving an armed vehicle."

"Look, Mr. Shuang. We have evidence that your the Vigilante." Korra said, throwing the clipboard on a nearby table, "It isn't looking good for you, Mr. Shuang..."

"If you had evidence, then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Soshi said, crossing his arms, "I will say nothing unless I have my lawyer."

Korra stepped towards him, pushing him on the bed and pinning him down, "Don't think your money makes you above the law, Shuang." she told him, gripping the bulge covered by the towel, she started to rub his crotch, eliciting groans that Soshi reluctantly let out.

Using her newly mastered metalbending, she shot two metal plates from her wrist, shackling Soshi's arms to the end of the bed.

"I always get the job done, Mr. Shuang." Korra told a surprised Soshi, using her hand to remove the towel from his body, his erect penis standing proudly at attention, "By the end of this interrogation, I will have a confession."

Korra continued to stroke him as she moved down causing Soshi to groan with pleasure and content.

Suddenly and without warning, she ran her tongue along the underside of Soshi's penis, causing a shock of pleasure to run all the way up his spine.

"Ready to confess?" she said, continuing to stroke him, "If you do, I allow you to cum."

"Then I guess I won't cum, officer." Soshi groaned.

"Have it your way." officer Korra said, she stuck out her tongue and once again ran along the sensitive underside of his shaft, eliciting the same reaction from Soshi as before. Without a word, she continuously repeated the process, his penis becoming more wet by the second.

Opening her mouth, she lowered her head all the way down onto his crotch, Soshi's penis entering her warm, wet mouth.

Soshi made no effort in hiding his upcoming orgasm; his hips gained a mind of their own, thrusting up into her mouth.

Suddenly, she pulled his penis out of her mouth with a loud pop and grabbed it with her hand, "It seems this isn't working. Perhaps another method is needed." she said, bending the metal armor off her, revealing she wasn't wearing anything.

She climbed up until her womanhood was right above Soshi's face. "Perhaps this will make you confess." she told him, and without warning she planted her womanhood on his mouth.

Soshi stuck out his tongue and gave her slit a long, tentative lick. Immediately, Soshi felt her hips jolt upwards and she let out a small passionate moan. Soshi continued his assault, his tongue running up and down her labia.

A few times he snaked his tongue through her lips and plunged as deep as he could into her love canal. She let out a series of moans, each one rising in volume. Soshi felt her hand on his head, encouraging him to keep going.

Korra's moans and cries became more frantic, her hips rising up and down with stroke of his tongue. Korra let out one final continuous moan that seemed to fall in tone as she rode out her orgasm as Soshi felt her legs tighten around his head, in fact her whole body seemed to be convulsing, as if a massive electrical shock were running through her body.

Soshi felt a rush of liquid flow from her love canal and directly into his mouth.

"That punishment didn't seem to work." Korra said, crossing her arms under her chest, "Very well. Time for something drastic."

She moved back, positioned his cock right in front of her moist sex. Korra lowered herself until the tip prod at her entrance. Then she slid it all the way in.

Placing her hands on his chest, she began to ride him at a steady pace.

After a good time of this, Soshi felt the sensation in his lower stomach and it was slowly making his way down to his groin.

Korra screamed in bliss, throwing her head back as her walls squeezed around his penis as she came all over his crotch. Soshi pushed as deep inside her as he possibly could and let out everything that he built back up.

Korra stopped and gasped as she felt the amount of his cum that he was shooting into her. "Did I told you to cum, Mr. Shuang." she said, looking down sternly at him, as she got off him, "Very well, we will have to continue the interrogation another time."

"Looking forward to it, officer." Soshi said with a smirk, bending the metal bindings, freeing his hands, "I just got clean." he stared to his crotch region.

"Want to take a bath together?" Korra said, taking his hand and guiding him to the bathroom, "You can wash my back."

"If it gives me an excuse to watch your ass, sure." he said.

* * *

Some time after midnight, a Zaofu guard is patrolling the guest houses. A small group runs across a trail in the park toward a bridge.

Zaheer quietly peers out from under the bridge. In the distance, a guard with a metallic staff in hand and he looks down at the bridge for a few seconds before walking off. Zaheer waves his hand and signals to everyone to continue moving forward.

Another guard patrols the sheltered walkway as the invaders use the cover of darkness to sneak past the walkway undetected. They head toward a guest house in the far end.

They passed a window of Bolin's room, who was in his pajamas with a blanket over him in his bed, snoring. Pabu is curled up on top of the blanket and the fire ferret perks up with a squeak.

"Korosu and Opal..." he mumbled in his sleep, "Eating kale off me... naked..."

Pabu wakes up, the fire ferret leaps off the bed and hops over to the nearby window sill and looks out, noticing the five criminals. He paws against the glass and squeaks loudly in alarm in an attempt to wake his owner, jolting Bolin awake.

"What?" Bolin said, his pet continues to shrill, "What's going on? Pabu, sleep!" he sinks back and lays down to his pillow in annoyance.

Looking through the right window, they saw the sleeping forms of Korra and Soshi laying cuddled together in bed.

They crouch down beside it, and Ming-Hua raises a water tentacle up and forms a small sickle at the end. She uses the ice sickle to scratch the glass and carves a hole into the window with water bending.

Khan stepped into the room, followed by the rest of the gang. From behind her mask, Khan looked down at Soshi's sleeping form, an intens hatred burned in her chest.

She took out a dart from her coat and stabbed it in Korra's neck, making sure she won't be waking up for the next few hours.

Ghazan picked up Korra from the bed and one by one, the fugitives stepped out of the window, Khan being the last.

Soshi woke up, realizing Korra wasn't laying next to him anymore. Sitting up, he saw the unconscious Korra being held by the fleeing fugitives.

"Not on my watch!" Soshi shouted, suddenly being clearly awake. Jumping out of the bed, he jumped out of the open window, "They've got Korra! They've got Korra!"

He rushed after the fugitives, apparently he woke up Mako and Bolin, who joined him as the earthbender sends a boulder shortly after Mako's fire attack, but Khan absorbs the fire, while stopping the boulder with waterbending.

An alarm begin to blare loudly, and two guards activate the spotlights and direct their beam down on the criminals.

"So much for the element of surprise." Ming-Hua said.

"Back-up plan." Khan snarled.

P'Li turns and fires a blast at each spotlight before Khan sends a blast of blue fire, forcing the trio to duck behind a pillar for cover.

"We can't let them take her." Soshi said, trying to think up a plan. If it would come down to revealing his Dark Avatar status than he will.

Asami came running up to them, "I warned the guards." she said. And indeed one of Zaofu's guards attacks the group, but Khan easily overpowered the group coming for her.

"Get the Light Avatar out." Khan snarled, stepping forward, "I'll hold them off."

"That voice..." Soshi mumbled, his eyes widening when he remembered who the masked woman must be.

The criminals try to flee, but are stopped in their tracks as they are surrounded with slabs of metal, bent by Lin Beifong. Wei and Wing add onto the pile, backed up by guard captain Kuvira and more guards.

"We have you surrounded." Kuvira said, "It's over. Release the Light Avatar!"

"This is far from over." Khan snarled as lava begins to flow out from underneath the pile, evidently bent by Ghazan.

Beifong uses a rock pillar to propel herself away from the deadly lava, and Kuvira and another guard do the same with their metal cables. The metal cage holding the criminals slowly falls apart under the magma.

"No way! That guy is lavabending! That's awesome..." Bolin said, before realizing the looks he got from Mako and Asami, "ly not good for us."

Khan used firebending to propell herself upwards, but was thrown backwards by a sudden blast of air.

Soshi was panting heavy, anger coursing through him as Mako, Bolin and Asami looked surprised at him.

"Soshi..." Asami said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That woman is mine!" Soshi growled, jumping from behind the pillar and rushing in the direction Khan was thrown.

Khan landed on her feet, moving away just in time to evade another airblast from Soshi.

"It seems your an airbender." Khan snarled, raising to her full length, "Let's not stand on ceremony here, Soshi Shuang."

Bending fire from her feet, Khan lunges towards Soshi, but he jumps out of the way, Khan lands on the ground which gave away.

Khan flips backwards and off Soshi as the pair exchange blows with their fists. Punches are blocked and dodged, but Soshi shields himself from a right hook but this allowed the ensuing high kick from Khan marks the first clean hit of the battle.

With a failed knee strike, Khan is forced into stay on the defensive, parrying and sliding backwards from Soshi's oncoming air attacks.

"You fight like a younger man." Khan snarled, getting the distance she needs to shift the fight back in her favor, "Nothing held back."

She began to bend blasts of blue fire and air, forcing Soshi to evade using airbending, until he was struck by a blast to the chest.

Soshi sending him crashing into the cobblestone streets of the Zaofu. But he has survived worse, however, and he leaps up, using a powerful blast of air to send himself flying, kicking Khan in the chest throwing her towards the main plaza, where the others where fighting the fugitives.

The two landed just in time to watch the Beifong sisters use cables from the top of the dome to rescue Korra.

Zaheer flies up on his glider in pursuit of Lin. He blasts air at the chief, but she manages to avoid it. Just as Zaheer is about to reach her, Suyin swings Lin out of the way and metalbends the metal shards that make up her necklace at the glider, piercing its wings, and sending Zaheer spiraling down.

"We have failed." Khan snarled.

"I am going to take you in without breaking you." Soshi growled, striding towards her, "Which is far more than you deserve."

"But not today, Soshi Shuang." Khan said, "I wonder what will break first. Your mind, or your body? Next time we will have the answers." she bends a huge cloud of smoke at the same time as Zaheer who did the same thing.

When it clears, the lava has cooled, and there is no sign of them.

"Where did they go?" Beifong said from atop of the dome.

"They can't be far!" Suyin said, before speaking into her walkie-talkie, "Guards, search the entire estate!"

* * *

Later in Suyin's office, where Korra is lying on the couch, Soshi kneeling next to her.

"This should neutralize the shirshu toxins." Aiwei said, his hand slides under Korra's head and a green bottle is placed at her lips. Tilting the bottle so some of the liquid flows into Korra's mouth.

Korra's hand in Soshi's slowly twitches and she lifts a finger. The Beifong sisters looking down on the Avatar. Suyin rests her right hand on her chest in relief, though Lin angrily turns to her half-sister, her fists clenched to her sides.

"How could you let this happen!?" she said as Soshi helps Korra sit up, "You assured me this was one of the most secure places in the world."

"It is. I don't know how this happened." Suyin said, "Obviously this was a well-planned operation, so don't blame me."

The door opened and guard captain Kuvira entered, "We searched the entire estate." she reported, "There's no sign of them."

"Well, keep looking!" Beifong said. Kuvira gives a bow and departs.

"It seems they had inside knowledge of Zaofu." Soshi said angrily, "They must've been working with someone."

"The... guards." Korra said, putting a hand on her head and sits up, "The guards. It had to be one of them."

"I agree." Aiwei said.

"Question them all!" Suyin said furiously, "Whoever betrayed my city will suffer the consequences!" she storms off.

Korra let out a chuckle, making Soshi turn to her, "She reminds me of a certain masked Vigilante."

* * *

After a few lengthy investigations, Korra, Soshi and Lin are looking through a one-way window, as Aiwei interrogates a guard, he looks at them and shakes his head, signaling that this man is not the culprit. Korra looks at Soshi defeated, who had a pondering look on his face as Lin nods to Aiwei to question the next suspect.

"What was I doing last night?" the next subject, Varrick said, as he slams his hands on the table, "Same thing I always do. From nine to ten, I checked my body for ticks. Lyme disease is a serious killer. Then I did my nightly Varrick calisthenics, followed by thirty minutes of breath holding. I filmed the whole thing if you want to watch it."

"That won't be necessary." Aiwei said.

Korra has a hand on her mouth, looking like she is about to laugh even Soshi looks amused. Suyin has two hands clasped in front of her mouth.

Varrick and his assistant leave the interrogation room and close the door behind them.

"Maybe it wasn't a guard after all." Lin said, "Maybe it was someone a little higher up the food chain."

The door opened again, and in the interrogation room stepped Korosu. Soshi, Korra and Lin watched her sit down as Bolin came in the observation room.

"Why is she here!?" Bolin said, pressing his face against the window, "Best girl couldn't have done it!"

"Everyone is getting interrogated, Bolin." Soshi explained as the interrogation begin.

"What is your full name?" Aiwei said a little reluctantly.

"Korosu Satsujin." she calmly explained, her legs crossed and her fingers folded, "I was born in Republic City and I am the current CEO of Akahasu Incorporated, and I had nothing to do with the attack last night."

"She is telling the truth.", Aiwei said.

Bolin let out a sigh in relief.

Korra sighs with frustration, "This is a waste of time! Just bring in the next guard!" she said.

When the next guard walked in, Korosu walked into the into the observation room, where Bolin immediately embraced her.

"Easy there, best boy." she said, a bit amused, but with a content smile.

"Why did you do that?" Bolin said, letting go of her, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry..." she said rubbing her arm, "I wanted to prove I had nothing to hide."

As they continued to talk, Soshi leaned towards Korra and whispered, "Are Bolin and Korosu a couple?"

"I don't know." Korra whispered back, "Seems like it."

"Well good for him." he whispered.

"She can do better though." she said.

"I heard that!" Bolin said.

They turned to the window, where Aiwai was interrogating a eighteen year old man named Hong Li.

"Do you have any knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap the Light Avatar?", Aiwei asked.

"I didn't." Hong said.

For some reason, Aiwei stiffens and leans forward, "Did you help the attackers enter Zaofu last night?", Aiwei asked.

"No, of course not." Hong claimed.

"You're lying." Aiwei calmly said.

"What!?" Hong said shocked, "No, I'm not!"

Suyin storms into the room and walks up to him, "How did they get in and out?", she demanded to know as she attempted to grabs him by the armor and pulls him out of the chair and slams him against the wall, "Where are they now?"

"I don't know!" Hong said fearfully, "I'm telling you, I didn't help them!"

* * *

At Hong Li's house, as they search for evidence. Team Avatar and Aiwei searching for clues. Bolin walks to the kitchen and opens the oven before closing it in disappointment. He stands up and opens a small cupboard above.

Mako's hands separating some papers on a desk and he picks up a small written note. "I got something!" he said.

"What?" Bolin said with a mouth stuffed with cookies.

"It looks like it's from them." Mako said, holding up a letter.

Asami walks up with a book in hand. Aiwei takes it and opens it as Soshi leans over to look, "These are the guards' logbooks. All their schedules and routes are in here." Soshi said.

"That guard knows everything." Korra said, "We have to get him to talk."

"Let's go confront him with this evidence right now." Mako said.

"No. Let's give him a little time to sweat it out." Aiwei said, "He will talk eventually."

Korosu forms a slightly suspicious look on her face as they watches the truth seer leave.

* * *

A few moments later, Team Avatar is studying the cooled down moat from last night. Naga is walking around, sniffing the rocks. A few Zaofu guards watch over the crime scene.

"I don't understand why we're not talking to that guard right now." Mako said, "Every minute we waste here, those guys get further away. How does a random guard get involved with a group of super?"

"Mako is making a fair point." Korosu said, walking up to them, "Hong Li is only eighteen years old and has lived in Zaofu his entire life. Zaheer and his gang have been in prison for more than thirteen years."

"I don't know, but we all saw the evidence." Korra said, "It's pretty overwhelming."

"Maybe a little too overwhelming?" Soshi pondered, stroking his chin, "If I was trying to set someone up, I would tell everyone he's guilty and then plant the evidence in his apartment as proof."

"You're right." Mako said, placing his fist in his open hand, "All the evidence points to this guard, but maybe he's just the fallback."

"But for who?" Bolin asked.

"For the only person who can truly keep a secret in this city." Korosu pointed out, "Aiwei."

* * *

Team Avatar and Korosu are standing outside Aiwei's house. Bolin peeks into the window. "He's not home. Or he's hiding in there. Or he's invisible." he said, "Probably just not home."

"We have to get in there and find some evidence that links Aiwei to Zaheer." Soshi said, unlocking the door, "Otherwise Suyin won't believe us."

"Are you sure you want to come?" Bolin said to the white haired girl, "Things might get dangerous."

"Don't worry." Korosu assured him, as they began to search, "I can handle myself."

Asami flips through a book on a table, "It's just an empty book." she said.

Bolin gains interest in a jar on Aiwei's bookshelf, "It's like a desert on a jar."

"Bolin, put that back!" Soshi told him, "We don't want Aiwei to know we were in here if we can't find anything."

"Isn't he a living lie detector?" Korosu said.

Bolin moves to put the jar back, but is hesitant. "You forgot where it goes, didn't you?" Mako said, who puts the jar back on its shelf a few inches from where it originally was.

"Wait a minute." Korosu said, kneeling down next to the end of the bookshelf, "These look like scuff marks. I think this bookshelf slides open."

Soshi and Mako put their backs to it, making the shelf aside to reveal a cellar.

"What do you think is down there?" Korra asked.

"Could be a storage cellar." Korosu said, "Or it could be how Zaheer got in and out."

"Aiwei's coming back!" Asami said, looking out the window, "Quick."

The group run off of the stairs and slide the bookshelf back where it was, as Aiwei enters.

"What are doing in my house?" Aiwei said, "You are trespassing on the property of one of the highest-ranked officials in the city. You'd better have a good explanation."

"We came here because things weren't adding up." Soshi said, stepping up, "And we thought you might have some answers."

"Now, what is not adding up exactly?" Aiwei asked, walking towards the bookshelf, "Hong Li was clearly lying and we found evidence in his apartment."

"But don't you think it's weird how young he is?" Korra said, "How did he ever get mixed up with this group?"

"Perhaps through a relative, or maybe he was bribed." Aiwei theorized, "We will find out those answers in time. But if it wasn't him, who do you think it was?"

He moves the jar back to its original spot, "You don't think I had something to do with this, do you?"

"We're just looking for answers." Korra said.

"And you think you've found something, don't you?" Aiwei said, notices the bookshelf has been moved, he turns to the teens, "You have no idea what is coming for you, Light Avatar."

Aiwei metalbends his stairs upward. Mako firebends at the new wall, but it has no effect. Korra metalbends into the wall, but only makes a small rupture.

Korra manages to break through the wall, and the gang run to the cellar and open the door, only to find a bomb, which promptly goes off, but Soshi airbends to protect himself and his allies from the impact.

Seeing a small opening nearly covered by debris, "Look, he must've escaped through there!" Soshi pointed out.

"Help me clear it out." Korra said.

Bolin and Korra do so with earthbending to reveal a tunnel entrance, as Lin and Suyin run into the room.

"What happened?" the older sister said, "We heard an explosion."

"Your trusted adviser is the one who betrayed us." Soshi said, turning to Suyin, "He was lying about the guard."

"We confronted him and he bolted through here." Korra added.

Lin uses seismic sense on the tunnel, "He must have collapsed the tunnel behind him." she said.

"And he rigged an explosion to destroy any evidence that might have been here." Korosu said, "Pretty smart actually."

"This is where Zaheer got in and out." Mako said, "Aiwei was the traitor."

"I... trusted him." Suyin said saddened, just as Kuvira runs in, "Aiwei is a fugitive. Get all available guards to search the mountainside, and find out where this tunnel exits immediately!"

Kuvira obeys, and Lin walks over to comfort her sister.

* * *

Later that day in Suyin's office, where the Beifong sisters, Team Avatar and Korosu are sitting.

Kuvira runs to the door, "We located the end of the tunnel, but there's no sign of him. Just some fresh tire tracks." she reported before leaving.

"I trusted him with my life." Suyin said enraged, "I thought we were family, but it was all a lie."

"Whoever these guys are, they are more powerful than we thought." Korosu said, "And more dangerous."

"That's why we have to find them." Korra said, standing up, "We're going to hold off our search for airbenders and hunt down Aiwei. Naga can track his scent."

"And I bet if we find Aiwei, we'll find Zaheer." Asami added.

"No! We're not hunting this group." Lin told them, "There could be other secret agents in other parts of the world looking for you right now! I'm taking you back to Republic City, where I can protect you."

"If I wasn't safe here, then I'm not safe anywhere." Korra told her, "I have to stop them! I'm the Avatar. This is my job!"

"Don't lecture me about jobs!" Beifong told her.

"Enough! Korra, listen to Lin." Suyin came between them, "Please. Lin's only looking out for you. I promise you, Aiwei and everyone he's working with will be brought to justice."

The two stubborn woman relented, "Everyone should get some rest tonight. I'll have my people prep your airship and you can leave first thing in the morning." Suyin said.

* * *

At Team Avatar's apartment, where they are getting ready to set off on the hunt for Aiwei, there's a knock at the door.

Korra opens it to find Suyin, "You really think Naga could track Aiwei?", she asked at once.

"Definitely." Korra told her.

Suyin hands Korra car keys at Korra, who looked surprised, "There's a jeep packed with supplies on the east gate. It's all gassed up and ready to go."

Hearing what the keys are for, Soshi quickly snatched them away from his girlfriend.

"I want you to hunt down Aiwei and bring him back to me.", Suyin said, raising her hand to stop Bolin from interrupting her, "I said what Lin wanted to hear and I bought you guys some time. Go. I'll deal with Lin in the morning."

* * *

 **Lemon! It was a lemon warning!...**

 **Oh yeah... chapter is over... uhm...** **hope you enjoyed it?**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	31. Chapter 31: Xai Bau's Grove

**Oh hai reader, welcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, was a bit busy with other stories. I h** **ope your all going to enjoy this chapter and now on to the reviews.**

 **Gerden360: I wanted to have Bolin point it out, but I thought they would be more focused on finding Zaheer and his crew than Soshi having airbending. It's going to get some attention in this chapter.**

 **Anti-Mage 29: What can I say? Rich people have weird fetishes. As for Bolin... It's Bolin. As for the love-triangle... If the Adventures of Nuktuk is anything to go by, Bolin will get all the beautiful ladies including a** **Rule 63 Soshi Shuang.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: I think it would have been anti-climax if Soshi had defeated Khan there, after spending a pretty long time building her up as his Bane.**

 **Now story time. While I go and think about a Rule 63 of Soshi... What would that be called?** **Saori? Shion? Shiori? Sora?... That last one sounded weird.**

* * *

Aiwei strolls nonchalantly past a alley in some back desert town, eating food from a box. He walks down the street and past a pink building. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched as Aiwei enters his hotel room and closes the door.

In the room across from Aiwei's room, Team Avatar watches his every move.

"It looks like he's gonna meet Zaheer at sundown at a place called Xai Bau's Grove." Asami said, reading a letter they had found in Aiwei's room when he had went out for food. She looks over a map, looking up Xai Bau's Grove, "Nothing in this region comes close to even similar like that."

"I'd just like to say, for the record, this room is definitely not perfect.", Bolin said as Naga's tail hits him in the face, "Say Soshi, why didn't you told us you could airbend?"

"Because I only unlocked it last night." Soshi lied, gazing out of the window, spotting Aiwei peeking out of his across from them, "I saw Korra in danger, I needed to do something, and it just clicked."

"That's so cute." Asami admitted with a smile, "I never knew you could be so romantic, Soshi."

"Yeah." Korra said with a knowing smirk, "My man is a regular casanova."

"I thought stakeouts were supposed to be exciting. This isn't. At all!" Bolin said as he looks in the highest bedside table drawer, "Ooh, I wonder if there's any snacks in here."

"There are no snacks in there." Soshi said dead serious.

"How do you know?" Bolin said, looking through the drawers.

"Because I checked..." he mumbled, but Bolin keeps looking in the other drawers and finds a Pai Sho board.

"Hey, look! A Pai Sho board!" Bolin said, holding it up, "Mako, you want to play?"

"Kind of busy here, bro." Mako said.

"Soshi?"

"I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire." Soshi said.

"That's with cards Soshi!" Bolin said, but to his surprise, Asami took his offer for a game, "No offense but I learned street Pai Sho from Shady Shin, and I'm pretty good. So it wouldn't really be a fair game."

"So? I learned to play from my dad, the diabolical genius." Asami said before turning serious, "I'll destroy you."

"Well, looks we've got ourselves a Pai-Shodown." Bolin joked, nobody laughing at his pun as they sat up their boards. They exchange a couple moves, but Asami stops and thinks on one of her turns. "Don't mean to rush you, but let's speed things up a bit."

"Why?" she asked, genuinely surprised, "This game is all about slow, methodical strategy."

"No, it's not." Bolin said, "This is a fast-paced, edge of your seat, game of chance! Don't think. Just go."

"I don't know what Shady Shin taught you, but it wasn't the real Pai Sho."

"Oh really? I think Mr. Rulebook might disagree with you." Bolin told her as he picks up the rule book and began to read it out loud, "The origins of Pai Sho date back over ten thousand years. It is a game of both strategy and chance. Wait, how can it be both?"

"Let me see that." Asami said, taking the book and starts reading from it, "There have been countless variations of Pai Sho through the centuries and each culture has its own rules and variations of the game."

"That's no help at all." Bolin said, turning Korra, "As the Light Avatar, you need to standardize these Pai Sho rules."

"Okay, I'll put that on my to-do list." Korra said sarcastically, "Right after bringing back the Air Nation and taking down the group that tried to kidnap me."

"That's cool." Bolin said, "Whenever you get to it."

"Assuming we do find Zaheer, what then?" Mako asked.

"Then I make him talk." Korra told him.

"Right, it's not like he has been locked away for thirteen years and never broke." Soshi pointed out, "Don't think five teens are going to make him talk."

"You have a better idea?" Korra said.

"Spy on them." Mako cut in, "If Aiwei and Zaheer think they are alone, they talk more freely. Then we'll find out who they are and what they want."

"That's just like Pai Sho!" Bolin said, having the rule book in his hand, "In order to defeat your opponent, you first have to know your opponent."

"Then I guess I know you pretty well." Asami said, making a winning move.

"All right, you know what that was just a fluke." Bolin said, "Best two out of three."

* * *

The sun had started to go down, but Aiwei hadn't left him room yet. Korra growing impatience stormed out of the room and went over to Aiwei's room. The others just followed.

Catching up with her just as Korra busts down Aiwei's door with airbending.

"It's over, Aiwei! Where's..." she shouted, but to their surprise, they found Aiwei meditating on his bed.

"Is he sleeping?" Bolin asked, "Because that's a weird way to nap."

"He's meditating... That's it!" Soshi said, turning to the others, "Xai Bau's Grove isn't on the map because it's not in the physical world, it's in the Spirit World."

"I'm going in after him." Korra said, sitting down beside Aiwei.

"I'm going with you." Soshi said, sitting next to her, "Even if I have limited airbending training, I am sure I can help you out."

"We'll watch him in case he wakes up." Mako said, "Be careful!"

Soshi and Korra nod, before meditating

* * *

Korra opens her eyes, and sees she sees that they successfully passes into the Spirit World. But instead of Soshi in his casual clothes, he was wearing his Dark Avatar outfit, white mask and all.

"When did you put that on?" she asked a bit confused.

"I didn't." Dark Avatar growled, looking himself over, "I think if you enter in spirit form... You are a reflection of your true self... Or appear how you wish to be seen."

"So what?" Korra said, a bit disturbed, "The Soshi you are in regular life is the mask, and your Dark Avatar persona is the real you?"

He didn't answer, as he look from ahead and sees Aiwei standing on a nearby hill in front of another tree. Zaheer materializes across from him.

"What happened back in Zaofu?" Zaheer demanded to know, "You told me we wouldn't have any problems getting the Light Avatar? Because of you, we've all been compromised."

"No, any evidence was destroyed when my library burned."

"Good." Zaheer said, "Your physical body is in the Misty Palms Inn. Like how she had told you if the plan went south?"

"Yes, like I agreed." Aiwei said, "But there is no need to worry. I was not followed."

"You left a loose end." Zaheer said angrily, grabbing a hold of Aiwei and teleport himself and Aiwei, before he teleport back to the tree, this time alone. "It seems Aiwei was mistaken. He was followed."

"That's right." Korra said, "We knew he'd lead us straight to you. Now, what did you do with him?"

"He'll be spending eternity in the Fog of Lost Souls, which just leaves the two of us plus a surprise third one." Zaheer said, sitting down, "None of us has our bending, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll answer whatever questions you have. You deserve that much. What would you like to know?"

"First off, who are you people." Korra demanded to know, "And why do you keep trying to take me?"

"We are part of a secret society, dedicated to restoring freedom to the world." Zaheer said, "We are the Red Lotus."

"The Red Lotus?" Dark avatar growled, "Any relation to the White Lotus?"

"We are what the White Lotus was meant to be." Zaheer continued to explain, "But after the Hundred Year War, the White Lotus lost its true purpose. Its members came out of hiding and openly served the Avatar. They became nothing but glorified bodyguards who served corrupt nations. So a great man named Xai Bau broke from the White Lotus and began his own society."

"And how does that explain why you tried to take me when I was a kid." Korra pointed out.

"That was Unalaq's idea. Yes your uncle was part of the Red Lotus, along with your boyfriends father." Zaheer said, "I met your uncle and Qipian when I was a teenager, after we had joined the Red Lotus. We learned about Raava and Vaatu, and how Avatar Wan foolishly severed them, disrupting the balance of the world forever."

* * *

In the physical world, Team Avatar is watching over Korra and Soshi. Mako glans out of the window, his eyes widening in fear when he saw who was approaching.

"I don't know how." he said, turning to the others, "But Khan, Water Arm Lady and Lava Guy found us."

"What!?" Asami said, standing up, "We need to get Korra and Soshi out of here."

Bolin nods, carrying Soshi and placing him on Naga, as Mako did the same to Korra moments before a blue fireball obliterated the wall and door.

"Hello!" Khan snarled as she stepped in through the ghastly blue flames like some sort of demon as she was flanked by Ghazan and Ming-Hua, "Fancy meeting you here."

Mako and Bolin took their fighting stance as Asami got on Naga, who immediately jumped over the trio and began to rush down the streets.

"Go." Khan snarled to the other two. Ghazan and Ming-Hua nodded and gave chase after the Asami as she turned to Mako and Bolin.

"How did you find us?" Mako demanded to know.

"That is not relevant in this moment." Khan snarled, "Now give me Avatar Korra and Soshi Shuang, and no harm will come to you."

The two brothers bend their respective element at the masked woman, who evades by ducking under them. "So be it." she snarled.

* * *

At the Xai Bau's Grove in the spirit world, where the three where still having a conversation.

"So all along, you and my uncle planned to use me to open the portals and release Vaatu?" Korra asked, "That's why you tried to take me when I was a kid?"

"Yes, and with members of the Red Lotus as your elemental masters, we could've taught you so much." Zaheer said, "All I wanted was to show the Avatar a better path for the world... and we would have succeeded, if it wasn't for that traitor Qipian."

"Qipian set you up didn't he?" Dark Avatar growled.

"It seems even the hard boiled big man of crime still loved the Light Avatar like she was his own daughter..." Zaheer admitted, "But his own hubris, his own creation ended up killing him."

"What do you mean?" Dark Avatar growled.

"You really think you where the only success of the Ganda Project?" Zaheer said, "No, she was the first. But she is the prototype, your the finished product. But I doubt Qipian had intended for you to come as far as you did, Dark Avatar."

The Dark Avatar let out a cold chuckle, knowing what his father had intended all along.

"I want what you want: to restore balance to this world." Zaheer said.

"I don't think our ideas of balance are the same." Korra said.

"Are you sure about that?" Zaheer asked, "You kept the spirit portals open. But why stop there? Bringing the spirits back should only be the beginning. Taking the fight to the streets at your own volition is a good start as well, Dark Avatar."

"What do you mean?" Dark Avatar growled.

"The idea of having nations and governments is as foolish as keeping the human and spirit realms separate. You've had to deal with a moronic president and a tyrannical queen." Zaheer explained, "Don't you think the world would be better off if leaders like them were eliminated?"

"Killing is not the right answer." Dark Avatar growled, "You can't murder people and call yourselves the good guys."

"Why not?" Zaheer said, "Your governments do it all the time."

Dark Avatar was silent for a moment, before growling, "It's not my place to govern."

"True freedom can only be achieved when oppressive governments are torn down." Zaheer said, "The natural order is disorder. Do you know who once said, 'New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old'?"

"Guru Laghima." Dark Avatar growled, much to Zaheer's satisfaction.

"That's right. Wise Guru Laghima." he said, "An airbender."

* * *

Outside of the hotel, Khan overwhelms Mako with her continued attacks of firebending, as Bolin attempted to give his brother breathing space but his earth was deflected by Khan's waterbending.

Mako runs near a wall and jumps to avoid a blue fire ball that exploded on impact. He was thrown upwards, but Khan used her airbending to launch herself towards him, gripping his ankle and bringing him down into the ground.

Gripping a hand full of black hair, she slammed Mako's head down hard against the ground, putting him out of commission.

Turning around, she used her airbending to throw Bolin backwards and into the pool. As he swims towards the surface, Khan traps him in a sphere of water and brings him up to the surface.

She relinquished her control, allowing Bolin to fall to the ground, gasping for air. With one last blow to the head, the young earthbender too fell unconscious.

* * *

"You know, being locked away for so many years, I was beginning to lose hope." Zaheer said, back at Xai Bau's Grove, before standing up, "But when I awoke with airbending, I knew I would be the one to destroy the old world and plant seeds for a new world to flourish."

"Zaheer, please." Korra pleaded with him, "As an airbender, you could help make a positive difference in the world, instead of destroying it."

"You're a very smart young woman, Korra." Zaheer said, "But you must realize that once change begins, it cannot be stopped, even by the Avatar's."

"Enough with your philosophical mumbo-jumbo!" Dark Avatar growled, pointing towards the anarchiste, "I don't care what you want with the Light Avatar. I will take down your entire organization, if it means protecting this planet."

"You'll have that answer soon enough." Zaheer said, "The Red Lotus should have you by now. See you in the physical world." his spiritual body starts to leave Xai Bau's Grove.

Korra starts to run toward the tree, but Dark Avatar realized what this might mean.

* * *

Soshi woke up back in the physical world, his arms tied with heavy metal cuffs to the wall of a cell. Opposite from him was Asami, tied to the wall the same way as him.

He looked around to find Korra in the same cell, tied up by a strait jacket and muzzled along with other restraints.

"Asami, are you okay?" Soshi asked, and she nodded, "What happened?"

"Well Zaheer didn't capture us." Asami explained, "The Earth Queen's forces did."

"Where are we?" Korra asked.

"I'm not sure." Asami said, "They are taking us back to Ba Sing Se."

"Well shit." Soshi said, "Hope Mako and Bolin are okay." as he began to think about a plan to break out of this situation.

* * *

On the observation deck of the Red Lotus airship, Khan is standing by the window, the other members of the Red Lotus sitting in the nearby lounge area.

"...The Earth Queen's army snatched up the Avatar before we could." Ghazan explained to Khan, Zaheer and P'Li.

"But we figured we could find a use for these two in the prison deck." Ming-Hua said, referring to the captured Mako and Bolin.

Zaheer nodded, "They can be used as bargaining chips later down the line."

"It's strange though." P'Li said, "How the Dark Avatar was there as well."

At this, Khan turned around, "What. There was no Dark Avatar in the inn..." she began, her eyes widening in shock when she put two and two together, "No... no... NO!" she roared, slamming her fist against the window, creating a crack in it.

"Kid, you alright?" Gahzan said concerned as Khan once again turned towards them.

"We are going to Ba Sing Se." Khan snapped, striding out of the room, leaving the other four to look worried at her.

"I recognize that tone." P'Li said concerned, standing up and intending to go after Khan, "That is her tone for murder."

* * *

 **Bit of a shorter chapter, but hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time!**

 **Also here is something Extra:**

* * *

Soshi in his Dark Avatar uniform is standing on the porch of Shoveitupyourass Street 15 and knocking loudly on the door. A few seconds later, a familiar face peeks through the door window before opening it.

"Yes?" Jason Skywalker asked.

"Don't worry." Dark Avatar growled, placing his hands in his sides, "I'm not here to fight."

"Yeah, no." Jason said, rolling his eyes, "I would crush you."

"I am not here to discuss the ways how I would have you on the ground begging for Mirai." Dark Avatar growled.

"Uhm... My mom isn't named Mirai." Jason said, much to Soshi's surprise, "It's Lily."

"Oh... Wow." Dark Avatar growled, "I thought with you being an expy of... and me being an expy of..."

"Yeah, Skyguy really dropped the ball on that one." Jason admitted, "Anyway why are you here?"

"Oh, right." Dark Avatar explained, "You have experience taking on the Red Lotus and I thought you might have some advice..."

"Sure, let's go." Jason said, picking up his white jacket from his coat hanger.

"Really? That easy?" he snarled surprised, "Okay, let's go."


	32. Chapter 32: Ba Sing Se's Reckoning

**Hello there!**

 **Welcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality. Hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it** **and now on to the reviews.**

 **BrxkenArrow: What? No it doesn't foreshadows a break up. It was more a point of her questioning if she knows what which side of him is** **the true persona. Is civilian Soshi simply a mask that Vigil wears during the day or is Soshi a real person who's made the decision to fight crime while dressed as a ninja?**

 **FrostedFlakes1305: I... Don't get this question?**

 **Anyways, story time.**

* * *

In the airship of the Red Lotus, Mako and Bolin where tied together, sitting on the ground of the living area, still having their arms and legs tightly held together. Zaheer is standing next to the window, P'Li sitting besides him. Khan sitting on the couch across from them, with Ghazan on her left and Ming-Hua on he right.

"If you think holding us hostage will give you some leverage against the Light Avatar." Mako said to them, "You're gonna be very disappointed."

"Can't we just enjoy our time together in silence?" Ming-Hua asked, before turning to Ghazan, "Why did we let them out of the hold anyway?"

"Because it's best we don't leave them alone with K." Ghazan whispered before leaning to the armless waterbender, "She was staring at that earthbender the entire time."

"And why did you need Korra alive back in Zaofu?" Mako continued to ask when they ignored his question, "You had her paralyzed. Why didn't you just take her out when you had the chance?"

"Because we need her alive... For now." Khan snarled, leaning forward, her finger tips resting against each other as she stared down at him, "But all you need to know is that the world is about to change, for the better."

"...So you guys were like locked up for fifteen years, huh?" Bolin said to the other Red Lotus members, "It must've been like crazy boring."

"Actually, it was only thirteen years." Ghazan pointed out, leaning back in his seat, "But it felt like thirty."

"What did you do with all that time?" Bolin asked, sounding curiously, "Did you sing songs, work on crafts?"

"Not a lot of craft supplies in a volcanic prison cell." Ming-Hua said.

"And I must've renamed the constellations about a thousand times." Ghazan admitted, leaning back in his chair, "When it rained, that was a big event."

"I would've killed for some rain." Ming-Hua sighted, "Mostly I just made up stories about the guards: who was having trouble with his girlfriend; which one secretly wished he'd become a pastry chef."

"That sounds like fun! Let me try that on you guys." Bolin said, turning to Ghazan, "You were raised by an older sister, your mustache grew in when you were ten and I'm sensing, just sensing, an unspoken attraction between you two."

Ming-Hua and Ghazan glance at each other awkwardly. The waterbender gives the lavabender a sulking look, but what surprised both her and the lavabender was a light chuckle coming from between them.

"Sorry." Khan snarled when everyone in the room turned to her in surprise, "It was just so quite."

"You got her to laugh." Ghazan said with wide eyes, looking from Khan to Bolin, "Not bad."

"I am famous for my sharp wit. But I am wondering." Bolin said with a smile, turning to Khan, "Why are you wearing a mask? Where you inspired by Vigil?"

"Who?" Khan snarled.

"Vigil, the Dark Avatar." Bolin explained, "Sorry, I sometimes forget..."

"I was not inspired by the Dark Avatar." she snarled, staring down at the earthbender, "If anything, the Dark Avatar was inspired by me. Because I am the thing that scares him most."

"I-I see..." Bolin said, "What I don't understand, why hide such a pretty face?

"How do you know I have a pretty face? Maybe I was in a terrible accident that left my face deformed." Khan snarled, standing up from the sofa and kneeling next to Bolin, "Maybe my face looks like an ugly avocado who had sex with another ugly avocado and the baby resulted in what my face looked like."

Silence followed in the room, before once again to the surprise of all, both Khan and Bolin shared a laugh at her weird joke.

"I knew there was a nice girl behind that scary mask." he laughed.

"I am not a nice girl." Khan laughed, "I am a criminal."

"Oh, so your a bad girl, huh?" Bolin said with a charming smile, "I happen to like bad girls."

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked, tilting her masked head.

"I-I-I... I shouldn't... I already have a girlfriend." he said looking embarrassed and guilty.

"You do?" Ghazan said, "What is she like?"

"Oh Korosu is amazing!" Bolin said happily, "She is smart, strong, she is very stoic but deep down she is very adorable. And she has those smoldering gold eyes, lovely tanned skin and this beautiful white hair... I don't call her best girl for nothing."

The three criminals where surprised at how Bolin talked about Korosu, but he seemed to drift off as if going to a day dream about him and his girlfriend going to the beach.

"Bolin, would you stop making friends with the bad guys?" Mako asked suddenly.

Khan stood up, turning away from the two brothers, "Put the gag and blind fold on them." she snarled coldly walking away, "We will be arriving soon."

* * *

On the Earth Kingdom Airship, the trio of Korra, Soshi and Asami where still locked in their prison.

"Asami." Soshi said, looking up at his bindings, "Can I borrow your hairpin."

"Sure but... how am I suppose to give it to you." Asami said, standing on her toes and removing the hairpin.

"Just throw it as close to me as possible." he said and she did, making it land a few feet away from him despise the lack of momentum. Removing his left shoe, Soshi used his agility and pulled the hairpin towards him.

Locking it between his toes, Soshi lifted his leg, placing the pin in his mouth before picking it out with his hand.

"Just a little... There we go." he muttered and finally he unlocked his bindings.

He immediately walked over to Asami, using the hairpin to unlock her chains. Rushing over to Korra, he pretended to open the locks with the hairpin but subtly using metalbending on them.

Korra broke free from her straight jacket, rubbing her wrists. Soshi wanted to hand over the pin back to Asami.

"You keep that." she told him.

Soshi put his shoe back on as his girlfriend walked to the metal door, taking a stance and metalbending it ff its hinges.

* * *

In the palace of Ba Sing Se, the Earth Queen was sitting on her throne as Gun addressed her.

"The airship should be arriving in a few hours." Gun explained to the queen, "But first there are some... people here who captured two of the Light Avatar's friends. They would like to present them to you personally."

"You know I don't meet with bounty hunters." Hou-Ting told him.

"And of course I told them that." Gun immediately said, "But it's not just any bounty hunters. Their leader has been identified as the Leader of The Khan's, the elite mercenary group."

This seemed to peak the Earth Queen's interest, especially when Gun informed her that they had information on the location of her stolen airbenders. The Red Lotus enter the throne room, throwing the bound and gagged Mako and Bolin in the meantime.

"I remember these two. We'll find an acceptable home for you in prison, with the rest of the dissidents." she said, turning to the Red Lotus, "Now, I'm told you have some information for me. I hope this isn't just some ruse to increase your bounty."

"You miss understand, your Majesty." Khan snarled, walking up to her, "The Khan's aren't doing it for the money. You can consider these two a 'thank you' gift for simply taking the time to talk to us."

"How very magnanimous." the Earth Queen said, "So, where are my airbenders?"

"That... does has a price." she snarled, "We'd be happy to tell you, once you hand the Avatar over to us."

"Who told you that we have the Avatar!?" Hou-Ting demanded to know furiously, rising from her throne.

"It does not matter how we know." Khan snarled, "What matters is that we did found out. Others will too and that could put you in a difficult position."

"Is that so?" Hou-Ting said, turning to Zaheer when he began to speak.

"Your Majesty, imprisoning the Light Avatar will cause the other nations to turn against you and demand her freedom." Zaheer said, "Before long, we'd be in the midst of a sticky international incident. If you let me take her today, no one need ever know she was here, and you can get your airbenders back without interference. We both win."

"And what do you plan to do with the Avatar should I see fit to grant your request?" Hou-Ting asked.

"All I can say is: we have business with her." Khan snarled, "But she won't be bothering you again. I can assure you of that." Mako and Bolin glance at each other with worried looks.

Hou-Ting ponders over the deal while tapping her long finger nails on her chin the arm of the throne. She sits up straight with a smile after some consideration, "I find these terms agreeable. Gun, escort them to the antechamber until the Avatar's arrival."

* * *

Soshi kicked off the roof of the crashed airship, crawling out of it first before helping Asami and Korra out of it.

"They say any landing you could walk away from is a good landing." Soshi said as he stares at the vastness of the desert, "But given our location... I'm not so sure about that."

"I think you might have been a little over-aggressive with the airbending." Asami said looking around the wreckage, she picks up the radio phone which has broken into two, "Also, you broke the radio."

"Sorry, but it's not my fault this airship's a hunk of junk." Korra protested.

"Well it was a Cabbage Corp ship." Soshi said, rubbing a hand through his hair, sand falling off him, "Even if you metalbend the propellers back into shape, we have to dig this whole thing out of the sand... Don't think it's going to fly again."

"Your really surprising me today, Soshi." Asami said, a bit suspicious "Your an airbender, agile enough to put your toes near your mouth, you can pick locks with just a hairpin and now your an engineer."

"I have a lot of free time." he used as excuse, just as the crew climb out of the airship, "Is everyone all right?"

"Like you care." one of the crew said.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't let you take me to the Earth Queen as a captive." Korra said, "There are dangerous forces at work that you don't know anything about."

"More dangerous than being stranded in the desert?" another of the crew said.

"Yes." Soshi said.

"Don't worry, Kong." the captain said, emerging from the wreckage, "I've radioed Ba Sing Se before we went down. We just need to sit tight. Somebody will be here to rescue us."

"I'm not waiting around for that." Korra said, "We need to get out of here now."

"Working on it!" Asami said as she and Soshi where already busy constructing a makeshift sand-sailer.

"This ship isn't going anywhere. And neither are you." the captain told them, "You're prisoners and it's our duty to transport you to the Earth Queen."

"You do know she is the Light Avatar right?" Soshi shouted over his shoulder, "You don't want to fight her!"

* * *

In the Red Lotus chamber at the palace of Ba Sing Se, a Dai Li agent walks past the door, alerting the Red Lotus. Khan leaves the chamber and, after noticing no one around, stalks the Dai Li agent. As the agent opens the throne room door, she leaps up against the wall, entering the throne room via the ceiling lattice.

"Your Majesty, we received a distress signal from the airship carrying the prisoners." Dai Li agent told her, "We believed the ship crashed in the Si Wong desert and the Avatar may have escaped."

"This is outrageous!" Hou-Ting shouted angrily, "Send another airship to retrieve the Avatar immediately!"

"It's already on its way, Your Majesty." Dai Li agent said.

* * *

Khan had returned from the throne room, and informed the others of what had happened. And the Red Lotus group was now walking towards the throne room.

"What are we going to do now?" Ghazan said, "There's no way we can track her down in the desert before the queen gets to her."

"You really think we'd be lucky enough to capture her again?" Zaheer said, "She'll be long gone by the time they arrive."

"It doesn't matter. I am through chasing her." Khan snarled as they barge into the throne room, "It's time to make her come to us."

"What is this riff-raff doing in my throne room unannounced?" Hou-Ting demanded to know.

"Apologies, Your Majesty." Khan snarled, stepping towards her, "But I couldn't help overhearing that the Light Avatar won't be joining us today."

"The Light Avatar is still in my custody." the Earth Queen assured her, "However, eavesdropping on royal conversations will land you in a cell right next to those boys you brought in. Now, if you value your freedom, you'll tell me where the airbenders are right now!"

"That wasn't the deal." Zaheer said.

"I will not bandy words with bounty hunters!" Hou-Ting shouted, turning to her Dai Li agents, "Seize these hoodlums and throw them in prison until they decide to show proper respect for the crown!"

Dai Li agents surround the Red Lotus. P'Li fires a combustion beam to the floor, knocking off a group of Dai Li agents. Three Dai Li agents fire rock gloves at Ghazan, who easily redirected them back to the agents. A Dai Li agent attacks Zaheer with an earthbending attack from below, though he is able to leap up to avoid the attack and counter with an air blast.

Another Dai Li agent attacks Khan from the pillar, only to be knocked against the pillar by a powerful blast of blue fire. Another agent runs up to Khan, only to be thrown away and frozen against a pillar by Ming-Hua.

Gun, noticing the battle, runs away.

"Gun! Get in back here and lay down your life for your queen, you coward!" Hou-Ting shouted, she notice Zaheer walking forward, "I am still in charge..."

But she was silenced when she bumped into someone. But what really silenced her was the feeling of the back of Khan's hand being laid on her shoulder. "Do you feel in charge?" the masked woman snarled.

"I am the Earth Queen." Hou-Ting said, a shiver of fear in her voice.

"And that... gives you power over me?" Khan snarled, the calm of her posh tone hiding the fury behind it, "You think freedom is something that you can give or take on a whim? Freedom is essential to your people like air and without it there is no life."

"W-What are you?" Hou-Ting stuttered in fear, as the hand on her shoulder moved towards her throat.

"I'm Ba Sing Se's reckoning." Khan whispered threateningly in her ear.

"You're... You're pure evil!" the Earth Queen managed to get out, before her life was ended by a sickening snap of her neck by Khan's hand.

The masked woman dropped her corpse on the stairs leading to her throne, turning away from the lifeless husk. "I'm necessary evil." Khan snarled, walking away as her coat billowed behind her to initiate the next part of the plan.

* * *

In the Si Wong Desert where Korra, Soshi, Asami and the crew where riding the sand-sailer was moving over the sand.

"You know." Soshi said, using airbending along with Korra to make the sand-sailer move, "This is quite relaxing, we should do this again some time."

Korra was about to respond, before she notices a approaching dorsal fin. The beast burst from the sand, revealing itself to be a massive sand shark before diving back in.

The sand shark emerges from beneath the sand-sailer, preparing to devour it whole. In a reflex, Soshi send a massive blast of orange fire into it's open mouth where it combined with the fire from Korra, saving them. The beast returns to the sand, pushing the sand-sailer from beneath.

Realizing what he had done, he noticed that only one person had spotted him firebending. It was the green eyes of Asami.

* * *

Down in the palace prison in Ba Sing Se. Where a guard patrols past the cells, knocking on the bars with a baton. As he walks past Mako and Bolin's cell, he hits Bolin who was leaning against the bars, causing him to grunt in annoyance.

"We have to find a way out of here before Zaheer gets his hands on Korra." Mako said, looking for a way out.

A prisoner from the cell next to them, pulls out a mirror to reflect his face to the cell. "Take me with you. I haven't seen my wife and five kids for four years!" he claimed.

"Four years?" Bolin asked.

"The first few months were great, I-I could finally get some sleep, but..." he explained, before dejectedly added, "Now I really miss them."

But they ignored him when suddenly, a voice snarled its way over the broadcast, which was hijacked so that in every household and all over the city the snarling voice of Khan was heard, even reaching down into the deepest part of the prison.

"Attention citizens of Ba Sing Se. I have an important announcement to make. Moments ago, the Earth Queen was brought down by the hands of revolutionaries, including myself. I'm not going to tell you my name, because my identity is not important."

"We are not here to take over the Earth Kingdom. I think you've had enough of leaders telling you what to do. It's time for you to find your own path. No longer will you be oppressed by tyrants. We take Ba Sing Se from the corrupt, the rich, the oppressors of generations who kept you down with myths of opportunity, and we deliver Ba Sing Se into the hands of the you, the people!"

"Ba Sing Se is yours. None shall interfere, do as you please. The powerful will be ripped from their decadent nests and cast out into the cold world that we know and endure. Courts will be convened, spoils will be enjoyed. Blood will be shed."

Khan with the microphone in hand, looks over the city as she watched the Inner Wall began to melt into lava thanks to Ghazan's bending. With one last stomp, the wall collapses. Bystanders brace themselves from the collapsing wall and cheer when the dust settles before making their way out.

"From now on, you are free! And this great city..." Khan snarled into the microphone as the chaos below her unfolded, "It will endure. Ba Sing Se will survive."

* * *

Back down the prisoners had began to riot as Mako has managed to melt off a section of the bar, shaking his wrist with the the strain before resuming.

"We have to get out of here, Bolin!" Mako said, "Khan came here to take out the Earth Queen, and now Korra is next!"

"You know that Khan gal?" one of the prisoner's said, "She's my hero!"

"Shut up!" Mako said, before turning to his brother, "You have to metalbend us out of here. C'mon! I know you can do it! This is your time!"

Bolin readies himself and metalbends again. The prison where all the prison doors, except theirs, open. The prisoners laugh and run out.

"Did you see that? I did it!" Bolin shouted excited, "I mean, not for us, but I metalbent all the other cells open!"

"It wasn't you." a snarling female voice said, "Sorry for getting your hopes up."

Mako and Bolin notice Khan approach them and prepare to attack, though were quickly neutralized by an air blast and pinned to the wall with a blast of ice.

"I'm going to set you free, but I have a message that I need you to take to Korra." Khan snarled removing a sealed letter from the inside of her coat, "And I want you to hand this to Soshi Shuang."

* * *

Later on the day, when the sand-sailer made its way to the Misty Palms Oasis, where they park the vehicle next to onlooking sandbenders before the sail and mast break off.

"You want to buy a slightly used sand-sailer?" Asami asked, stepping onto the dock as the last of the group.

"I'm sorry for getting us stranded out there." Korra said to the crew, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"You know, whatever the conflict between you and the queen is, I'm sure it's above my pay grade." the captain said, shaking Korra's hand with his hooked right hand, "You've got a tough job. Good luck, Light Avatar."

As Korra talked with the crew, Asami looked at Soshi, "We need to talk." she said, "I saw you firebend, and I know your not a firebender."

"Can we talk about this later?" he asked.

Asami crossed her arms, giving him a stern look. "Fine." she said, as they turned around to see a dragon on the ground, while two camels tied to a tree avoid the dragon, shivering in fear.

"I hate Monday's..." Soshi mumbled.

"Why? It's not like you actually work... Is that a dragon?" Korra said, walking up to her boyfriend, spotting the dragon as well. Before being tackled to the ground by Naga.

"Easy, girl!" Korra giggled as her pet licked her face, "Did you think mommy, daddy and auntie Asami weren't coming back to you?"

Soshi and Korra walked hand in and into the cantina with Asami, where they see Beifong, Tonraq, Mitsuzo and an elderly man with a burned mark on the left side of his face.

"What are you all doing here?" Korra said with a smile, approaching them.

Tonraq turned around, looking relieved that his daughter was safe, but surprised at what he saw.

"Why are you two holding hands?" he asked.

Soshi and Korra exchanged surprised looks with each other, "You haven't told him?" he whispered to her.

"I was a bit busy!" she whispered back, before the two looked at the waiting Tonraq.

"That's because... Well..." Korra began, rubbing the back of her head with her free hand, "Is because... Soshi is my boyfriend now."

The stern look disappeared from Tonraq's face, to be replaced with a satisfied smile, "It's about time. Now your really part of the family, Soshi." he said, before gesturing to the elderly man, "Do you remember Lord Zuko?"

"I met you when you were a very young girl." Zuko said bowing, "It's good to see you again, Avatar Korra."

"It's good to see you, Lord Zuko." Korra said, letting go of Soshi and returning the bow.

"Thanks for ditching us back at Zaofu." Beifong said annoyed.

"Your welcome!" Soshi said dryly, "But, how did you all find us?"

Mitsuzo walked over to Soshi, "Chief Beifong is a great detective, you know." the butler said, before hugging him, "I am so glad your safe."

Soshi couldn't help but give a soft smile at his father figure, "All thanks to Korra and Asami." he admitted, returning the hug.

"Have seen Mako and Bolin?" Asami asked.

"Some people at the inn saw them captured by Zaheer's crew." Mitsuzo said, "We don't know where they are."

"Did you hear about the Earth Queen?" Tonraq asked.

But before the trio could say anything, the nearby radio reporting on the news caught their attention.

"Once again, the Earth Queen's reign has come to an abrupt and violent end. Ba Sing Se has descended into chaos. Rioters and looters have overrun the palace."

"The Red Lotus." Korra said, turning to the radio.

"What's that?" Tonraq asked.

"The name of the group that's been trying to capture me and just took out the Earth Queen." Korra explained, "They have some connecting to a mercenary named Khan..."

She stopped mid sentence when her boyfriend tensed up at the name.

"Khan? You mean the leader of the mercenary group named The Khan's." Tonraq said confused, "I ran into her at one of the prisons where we stored the Red Lotus. She told me to pass along a message... To Soshi?"

"What does that bitch want?" Soshi said, the venom of anger boiling inside of him.

"She told me that your punishment must be more severe than what she did thirteen years ago. She is saving you for last, then when your entire world burns, you will have her permission to die." Tonraq repeated the message, Soshi's eyes having only grown darker with every word he had repeated, "But what did she do thirteen years ago?"

But Korra remained silent again, as she looked at Soshi, who had a very dark look in his eyes.

"Tonraq... Khan she..." Soshi said, swallowing the lump that was hurting his throat, "Khan is the one who killed my parents."

* * *

 **Another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	33. Chapter 33: Fractured Mask

**Hello there!**

 **Welcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality. Hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it** **and now on to the reviews.**

 **Girlbook: Khan has always been after him. Happy you like it!**

 **SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: Happy to hear it.**

 **ABEBOABDU: It's not a mistake. It was intended like that.**

 **Spartan 108: ... Are you reading my mind or something? Because I wanted to do something like that for the Extra last chapter, but the scene I had written wasn't funny enough (at least to me). Glad you love the story and I will try.**

 **Anyways, story time.**

* * *

The city of Ba Sing Se is in chaos, looters from the lower rings stealing everything from upper ring as the city is covered with fire. Through the chaos littering the streets, Khan is strutting along, passing a man who had stolen the Earth Queen's luxurious vase. Another who had man stolen her painting.

Coming to a stop at a rundown apartment complex, she propels herself upwards using airbending, entering the home via a window, and discovers a large family still in the house with no apparent attempts at leaving.

"Who are you?" a young man asked.

"It doesn't matter at this moment. This whole block is about to go up in flames." Khan snarled, standing up to her full height, "Come on with me if you wish to live."

"We can't." another man said, "Grandma won't go."

Khan turned to the old woman who began to speak, "This place is my whole world. I will not leave! I can't abandon the place where I raised my family. It's my home."

"Madame, there is one thing I have learned over the years." Khan snarled, striding over to the old woman, "It doesn't matter where you go. If you have your family with you, you'll always be at home."

"I'm not going." she said firmly.

"Don't argue with me woman!" Khan snarled, lifting the woman up and throwing her over her shoulder.

Using a her firebending, she kept the flames at bay, as she lead the entire family out of the building and into the rioting streets below.

Putting the old woman down, as the fire consumed the entire building. Khan turned around just as a airship piloted by Mako and Bolin appeared in the night sky.

"Thanks for getting us out of there." a young man said, "Who are you?"

"Like I said." she snarled, before running off, "It doesn't matter who I am."

* * *

A few hours later at the Misty Palms Oasis where numerous spirits have gathered around the iceberg in the middle of the town.

Soshi is standing nearby, wondering how it is capable of being there in this heat. He heard footsteps walking up behind him, he didn't need to turn around when she said, "Talk."

Though it sounded more of an order coming from Asami.

"Alright, let's talk, Asami." he said, still looking at the iceberg.

"You know what I mean, Soshi." Asami said, walking up until she stood next to him, "Suddenly you can airbend and then in the desert you demonstrated the ability to firebend... I had my suspicions of you since you went undercover during the Equalist Crisis."

"What are you getting at Asami?" Soshi said, finally turning to him.

"Don't act like I am stupid, Soshi Shuang." she said sternly, a fire in her green eyes, "I want to know the truth, I want to hear it from your own mouth."

A moment of silence followed, Asami taking this as his answer, "You know... I thought we were friend." she said, turning around, "I thought we trusted each other, but I guessed wrong."

She began to walk away, but not even a feet further Soshi began to speak, "Asami... I'm the Dark Avatar."

The CEO of Future Industries's eyes widen in shock as she turned around to look at him, "You're... the Dark Avatar?... It all makes sense now..." She turned around and walked back to him, "How many know? Does Korra know? You should tell her, you can't keep this a secret from..."

"She already knows." he assured her, "But everyone who knows that I am the Dark Avatar? There is me, Mitsuzo, Korra, Jinora... and now you."

"Wait Jinora?... She is your sidekick isn't she?"

"I think she prefers the moniker of the Harrier."

"Why do you let a child fight a bunch of criminals!?" Asami exclaimed horrified, drawing the attention of a few people, "For that matter, why do you do that!?"

"Not so loud! And it's a long story." Soshi told her, looking around to make sure nobody was listening anymore, he continued, "To make sure no one will have to go through what happened to me. When the mugger or the thief stops to think twice: that is fear. That is what I am. Because I am the reason that criminals breathe easier when the sun rises."

"I see..." Asami said, noticing a airship landing near the town, "I do think you need help Soshi." she added with concern in her voice.

"I already have help." Soshi said, "I have Mitsuzo, Korra, Jinora..."

"I mean mental help." Asami pointed out, still sounding concerned, "Because seeing your parents murdered in front of you and thinking the acceptable response is dressing up at night and beating criminals to a pulp with your bare hands."

Soshi didn't answer, instead he looked at the large group of people emerging from the airship and two very familiar young men among them.

"Bolin? Mako?" he said.

"Soshi! Asami!" Bolin shouted happily, running towards them with his brother, "You guys are okay!"

Mako hugs Asami, something she returned. While Bolin hugs Soshi, who was slightly taken aback by the hug, but returns the favor.

"Do I need to feel jealous?" Korra asked, when she walked out of the cantina.

"Sorry!" Bolin said, quickly letting him go, "I was just- It's so good to see you all!"

"It's really good to see you, too." Korra said, turning to Mako, "Both of you."

"Good." Beifong said as she and the others came out of the cantina as well, "You guys aren't dead."

"Don't get all mushy on me, Chief." Mako said, before bowing to Tonraq, who nods back at him.

"Oh my gosh!" Bolin said, sliding toward Lord Zuko, "It's Lord Zuko! I can't believe it." he tries and fails to suppress his laughs of excitement.

"Forgive my brother." Mako said, pulls Bolin aside, "We're just really honored to meet you, Sir." the two brothers bow respectfully to Zuko.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Zuko said with a bow.

The elderly woman walks up to Asami, "You must be the Light Avatar." she said, making Asami smile awkwardly, "Mako told me so much about you. You are even more beautiful than I imagined."

Soshi had to fight back his laughter as Mako leads Korra to the elderly woman, "Uh, actually, that's Asami my girlfriend." he explained, "This is Light Avatar Korra. Korra, this is my grandma, Yin."

Holding Korra by the hand, grandmother Yin said, "You are very muscular for a woman."

"Uhm, thanks?" Korra said a bit unsure, "My boyfriend seems to like it."

"Your right about that, bae!" Soshi laughed, before turning serious, "So what happened to you two?"

"We were captured by Zaheer and taken to Ba Sing Se." Mako explained, "We were there when the Earth Queen was overthrown."

"What?" Korra said, "How did you escape?"

"Khan let us go." Bolin said, before looking a bit confused "And according to grandma Yin, a woman matching her description saved them from the apartment fire."

"What?" Soshi said puzzled, "Why would she do that?"

"Saving my family, I don't know. But she let us go because she wanted us to find you and give you this." Bolin said, handing him the sealed letter, "And she wanted to deliver a message."

"Zaheer is headed to the Northern Air Temple as we speak." Mako explained, "He said he's gonna wipe out the new Air Nation and everyone in it. Unless you turn yourself over to him."

Korra listens to the news in disbelief and worry, "Zaheer's threatening innocent lives just to get to me." she said.

"He could be bluffing." Tonraq argued.

"He's already taken out the Earth Queen. I don't think he bluffs." Soshi said back, "We need to radio Tenzin and warn him that the Red Lotus is coming."

"I agree." Mako said, "Unfortunately, we don't have a radio on the airship."

"There's a portable radio on the jeep." Tonraq said, "But the signal will never make it to the Northern Air Temple."

"We need to get back to the Metal Clan, they will have a strong radio transmitter." Soshi said, "We'll radio Su on the way."

"Let's go." Korra said, "Hopefully she can get a hold of Tenzin at the air temple by the time we get to Zaofu."

As they walked to the airship, Soshi opened the letter and in a narrow hand writing was the code for a radio frequency.

* * *

A few hours later at Zaofu, where the airship and Druk approach the dock. Team Avatar dismount with Suyin and two Metal Clan escort awaiting them.

"Did you have any luck getting through to Tenzin?" Korra said.

"No one's answering." Suyin said worrying, "What if Zaheer's already up there? I should never have let Opal go..."

"It's going to be okay, Su." Lin assured her younger sister.

"Korra, I have to check something." Soshi whispered gripping her arm, "I'll have Mitsuzo prepare an airship. You know where to find me."

She nodded, "I'll see you in the Lair."

* * *

The bookcase slid open, Soshi stepped into the Lair, immediately went to the radio where he began to adjust the controls. Tuning in to the radio signal, he got a few seconds of static before the familiar posh snarling voice came through.

"Nice of you to call in, Soshi Shuang." Khan's voice came from the other end, "I was almost afraid the sand of the desert had consumed you."

"What do you want, Khan?" Soshi growled.

"I want you to turn on the radio and listen to Republic News." Khan instructed him, "I think there is some news coming from Republic City you would like to hear."

Using the extra radio in the Lair, Soshi tuned in to Republic News where new broke through that a building in the middle of downtown had been blown up out of nowhere.

"How many lives did you take!?" he demanded to know.

"None, as far as I know. It was an abandoned building which would have been bulldozed later this month anyway." Khan snarled, a hint of amusement in her voice at his distress, "You see, I have rigged a lot of buildings around Republic City with explosives. The next one won't be empty, if you don't show up in Republic City by sunrise. And if you fail to show, I will blow up another. I will continue until you show yourself."

"Where do I find you?" Soshi growled.

"The frequency I gave you double as coordinates for a facility deep in the mountains surrounding Republic City." Khan instructed, "Better hurry, Mr. Shuang, clock is ticking."

And with that, the radio signal was cut off.

Soshi sat in his chair, and it was only a few moments later that Korra stepped in.

"You look troubled." Korra noted.

"So do you." Soshi said.

She explained the situation first, moments after they had contacted the Tenzin, the new Air Nation had been attacked by Zaheer and his group. It was then that Soshi explained what Khan had done and what she was about to do.

"So what is the plan to save the airbenders?" Soshi asked.

"The only plan that will work is for me to give myself up." Korra admitted, much to his shock, "I talked it over with Lord Zuko, and I've given it a lot of thought. I have to do this."

"You can't expect me to sit by and let Zaheer take you." Soshi said with wide eyes.

"The world has been out of balance for far too long: it needs the Air Nation back again." Korra said, "I can't let Zaheer destroy it and everyone we love..."

Soshi was troubled by this, as the couple wrapped each other in an embrace. Korra rested her head in the crook of his head.

"I don't like it, but you may be right..." Soshi admitted, "What is most troubling is the fact I won't be able to protect you..."

"You won't be able to protect me all the time... And your are needed in Republic City." Korra assured him, softly rubbing his arm, "Nobody else can stop Khan, Republic City needs its Dark Avatar."

He nodded as Korra places her hand on Soshi's cheek to guide him in for a soft kiss on the lips. After they break their kiss, they remain close together with their foreheads touching.

"I love you Korra." Soshi whispered softly.

"Love you too, Soshi." Korra said, looking into his amber eyes, "We will get through this, I know we will."

"That's why we are the Avatar's." he said with a soft smile.

The bookcase slid open and in stepped Mitsuzo, followed by Asami.

"The ship is ready." Mitsuzo informed them.

"Time to go." Korra said.

"Yeah..." he said, turning to Asami, "Look after Korra for me."

"I can't." she said, looking at Soshi, "Because I am coming with you."

Soshi looked a bit confused, looking from her to Mitsuzo and Korra, who looked confused as well.

"The rest are coming with you." Asami said, "You have been fighting alone for so long, I thought you could use the help."

He looked surprised, but nodded.

* * *

A few hours later inside the airship meeting room where Mako is seated, while Bolin walks past him.

"Will you sit down?" Mako said annoyed, "I'm already tense enough as it is."

"I'm just worried about everyone, and Pabu's not here to comfort me." Bolin said with a deep sigh, "I hope he and Naga are doing okay back in Zaofu."

It was then that Kuvira peeked her head through the door, "Bolin, someone is calling you. A Korosu Satsujin."

"Best girl?" Bolin said confused, following her out of the room.

A short walk later, he entered the radio room and picking it up. "Hello? Korosu?" he said.

"Hey Bolin."

The way she spoke shocked Bolin, it sounded as if she had been crying. "Korosu? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"It's nothing... I heard about what happened during your hunt for Aiwei, and that you where taken to Ba Sing Se just before the riots broke out... I am just happy to hear your safe..."

This eased his stress a little, "Your always so kind, Korosu." he said.

"No... I'm not." Korosu said, "I'll be honest with you Bolin. I have done some very bad things. And I am soon going to be more of them... You deserve better... But I want you to know, no matter what you hear... What I felt for you and how I acted around you was not faked. I... I really like you."

"I-I like you too." Bolin said, a bit confused. Her voice sounded like it was starting to crack, "And I don't care about the things you have done, your still the same smart, confident, talented, wonderful Korosu to me."

"I-is that how you see me?" Korosu mumbled surprised, when she heard that.

"It's how I always see you." he assured her.

"I... Maybe when things cool down..." she said, at a lost of words, "We could see where this relationship will take us?"

"Sure." Bolin said, "I would like that."

"Then it's our promise." Korosu said, "Goodbye... Best boy."

There was static, indicating she had hung up.

* * *

It been nearly twelve hours when the Dark Avatar and Asami where driving the Avenger through a tunnel leading to the location Khan had send.

"Soshi, this Khan is the one that killed your parents..." Asami began, "What are you going to do with the murderer of your parents?"

Dark Avatar didn't directly respond, as he drove the Avenger down the tunnel. "I'd only want to ask her one question... Why?" he finally answered, "And then... I will bring her to justice."

"That's good to hear." Asami admitted as they came to a point where the tank wouldn't be able to drive any further, "Because that's how it starts. The fever, the rage, the feeling of powerlessness that turns good men... cruel."

Dark Avatar nodded as they stepped out, an elevator waiting for them. They walked into it and the elevator began to descend down the shaft.

"Shame I couldn't take the Avenger down with me..." Dark Avatar growled.

The elevator came to a stop at the bottom, and the duo where standing in a dusty and abandoned lab Inside many dust and broken covered glass cases where littered around the room.

"I know this place..." Dark Avatar growled, "This is the place where Qipian Shuang preformed his experiments. They preformed the Ganda Project..."

The two continued to walk through the darkened hallway, Dark Avatar leading just in case Khan would preform a surprise attack.

But when they arrived in a large circular chamber, Dark Avatar stepped onto a large walk way when a door behind him closed.

Dark Avatar turned around to see that he and Asami where separated by a bared gate.

"It's going to be alright." Dark Avatar growled, realizing the bars where made of pure platinum, even he wouldn't be able to bend that, "Go back to the Avenger and..."

He stopped mid-sentence when he heard footsteps walking up to him. Turning around, from outside the shadows and into the light stepped Khan.

"There is no water or earth to bend here... We will only use air and the fire that burns within us." Khan snarled, stepping forward, "Why so surprised? You thought I wouldn't count on you, Dark Avatar? Or should I call you... Soshi Shuang?"

The two combatants walked towards each other, Dark Avatar throwing a wild haymaker that hits nothing but air. Khan catches his incoming punch; in turn, she earns the first clean hits of the match, a pair of hooks and a judo toss which the Dark Avatar barely wrests himself out of.

One punch to the jaw later, and Khan finds it much more difficult to land a blow on the vigilante, who flips well outside her reach and launch a blast of fire towards her. With a backflip of his own, Khan cleanly leaps above the fiery explosion.

The two combatants landed on the floor below, the vigilante and the terrorist face one another as they prepare for another round.

Dark Avatar let out a roar, charging at Khan and the two collide in an intense exchange of fiery fisticuffs as the masked woman block every jab the other has to offer; as Khan ducks under a wide fire swipe from Dark Avatar, she crouches beneath his fiery roundhouse kick.

Khan swerves around the attack, effortlessly parrying every one of Dark Avatar's attempts to strike back.

The fight carries its momentum as Khan plants a blue fiery kick in the midsection of the Dark Avatar that she follows up with a knee strike, forcing him on the ground.

"All that rage, all that anger, directed at me for killing a even bigger monster." Khan snarled, walking towards her recovering opponent, "And you still try to avenge him, Soshi?"

"My father was a monster yes... But he wasn't so big a monster as you make him out to be." Dark Avatar growled, as he attempts to go on the offensive.

Khan catches his kick and with a powerful punch, which even when Dark Avatar shields himself, send him crashing into the wall.

"Oh, but he was." Khan told him, "The things he did as the Big Man of crime is small time compared what he did to me and so many others in these halls."

An oncoming swing from the Dark Avatar is met by Khan shielding herself with an air dome, the force behind the motion knocking Dark Avatar off balance. Her foe distracted, Khan takes the opportunity to pin the Dark Avatar to the ground, but faced with a scissor hold, meets this advance with one of his own.

A sharp snap and a violent holler fill the abandoned lab a second later as Khan dislocates Dark Avatar's arm, flinging the him against a pile of rubble after.

"Yes, your father brought the homeless, the elderly, orphaned children living on the streets, the scum that society wouldn't miss here." Khan told him as she watched the Dark Avatar snap his arm back into place, "All in the name of gifting people with the ability to bend four elements, to make them all into little Avatar's, to protect his world from Vaatu."

With fire shooting from their feet, the two charge back at each other parrying each others' swings and strike as rapidly as they move. Batting Dark Avatar away leaves Khan wide open, and Dark Avatar exploits this by bending electricity against her; even with the of of electricity coursing through her, Khan still has the clarity of mind to bend a massive blast of blue fire knocking Dark Avatar back.

Khan forces Dark Avatar onto the defensive, pushing him further and further back with every swipe and strike until detonated a small EMP, the lights in the room immediately die out.

Standing motionlessly in the darkness, Khan's posture displaying no emotion even as Dark Avatar runs about. "Oh, you think the darkness is your ally?" Khan snarled, "You merely adopted the dark. I was born in it, molded by it."

Dark Avatar leaps towards Khan, who blocks his dropping punch of orange flames with a punch of blue flames. The explosion of orange and blue clash, illuminating the darkened room.

With her free hand, Khan attempted to blast Dark Avatar with fire, but she was quickly thrown against the wall.

Dark Avatar send a fire blast at Khan, who dodges his fireballs and tries to attack with once again, but Dark Avatar evaded the strike against his face. Punching him against the stomach, he felt a few ribs crack.

Dark Avatar's chest was burned by a fiery spinning kick from Khan, dropping him to the floor. She began to repeatedly punch him in his the face, his white mask began to crack.

He felt himself lose consciousness when Khan finally stopped, shards of the mask being chipped off. Before he fell into darkness, he could Khan snarl to him, "I am wondering what would break first. Your mind, or your body?"

* * *

 **Another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. The next one will be the last one in Book 3, so hope you look forward to the season finale.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time!**

 **Also a little something Extra... I need to think of a better name for it.**

* * *

Inside of a small café somewhere in downtown Republic City, at a booth close to a window giving a view of the street. Soshi was sitting in his Dark Avatar suit, with a cup of coffee in his hands. His mask laying on the table.

"What are you doing?" Soshi asked.

"Texting my girlfriend, telling her where I am hanging out." Jason said, phone in hand as he sat across from Soshi, before putting it down, "Anyways you wanted advice on fighting the Red Lotus right?"

"Yes, that's why we are here." Soshi said dryly.

"Alright... Just don't do anything I would do." Jason continued as Soshi gives him a nod, "And definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"What?" Soshi said looking confused.

"There's a little grey area in there." Jason continued to explain, holding up a hand and pinching his thumb and index finger, "And that's where you operate. Alright?"

"...I'm just going to run Khan over with the Avenger." Soshi said casually.

"I thought you didn't kill." Jason said.

"I am not going to kill her! I am just going to run over her with a very heavy tank!" Soshi protested, "Also what did you do to the Red Lotus?"

"Threw Ghazan into space... It's pretty vague what I did with Ming-Hua, but I am sure what I did to her killed her..." Jason retelling what he had done, "Then I removed Zaheer's bending and beat the crap out of him."

"You just killed them!?" Soshi exclaimed, "You removed Zaheer's bending!? Who are you, Amon!?"

"What!? I thought they had killed my girlfriend!" Jason protested, "And I had a soul fragment of my arch-enemy inside of me."

Soshi falls silent, before raising a finger, "Your sick."


	34. Chapter 34: Breaking The Avatar

**Hello there!**

 **Welcome to the last chapter of Book 3 of Avatar: Duality. I wasn't planning on updating this story this week, but seeing as last chapter ended on a cliffhanger, I thought it was too cruel to let you all waiting for it.**

 **Hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it** **and now on to the reviews.**

 **Guest: Happy you like it.**

 **ABEBOABDU: Here it is, hope you enjoy.**

 **Anyways, story time.**

* * *

Inside the Red Lotus hideout in the downtown district of Republic City. Khan entered the office where a mourningful looking Ming-Hua and Ghazan where sitting on the sofa. Zaheer is seated cross-legged while levitating in front of the large window.

"Alright, two questions." Khan snarled, removing her mask, holding it in her hand, "One, did you get the Light Avatar? And two, since when can he do that?"

"We got her." Ming-Hue said, "She's locked up down the tower."

"As for me levitating... I wasn't sure I could. Only one other airbender in history had the ability." Zaheer said, as the young woman looked under him, "I found true freedom. I am no longer bound to this earth by worldly desires. I have entered the void."

"Well..." Khan snarled, "Good for you."

"What about Soshi?" Ghazan asked, "Who won?"

"Do you think I would be standing here if I lost?" Khan snarled with a satisfied smirk, "How could I have lost when I had the home field advantage."

"You think the stories about that place are true?" Ming-Hue said.

"About the stone in that place weakening bending? I have spend years in a cell there, so yes..." Khan snarled, looking around the office, "Where's P'Li?"

Ming-Hua and Ghazan exchanged a quick but meaningful look, neither answered so Khan repeated the question, this time with a more commanding tone, "Where's P'Li."

"Kid..." Ghazan said gently, "You might want to sit down."

"Why?..." she snarled.

Zaheer returns to the floor, "She sacrificed her life for our cause." he said, this news made Khan drop her mask.

"What? What do you mean? She can't be..." Khan snarled, denying the reality of her mother figure dying, "She is one of the strongest people I know! She can't be dead!... I should..."

The words where caught in her throat when a lump began forming in her throat, hot tears leaking from her eyes.

"Hey kid..." Ghazan said, walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright."

"No! It's not!" Khan yelled so loudly she felt her throat might tear, "It's all my fault! If I had gone to take the Light Avatar, I could have stopped it! I could have saved her!..."

It was only when she felt two large arms wrap around her, that Khan finally relented and broke down in tears as she leaned against her uncle figure's chest.

"Remember when you where a little girl?" Ming-Hua said, "When you became sick during training?"

"I do..." Khan said through her tears, remembering that week, "I had her all fuzzing over me, forcing me to stay in bed."

* * *

Down in the basement, Korra is chained on all four limbs. The masked Khan enters the room just as Korra regains consciousness and gasps.

"The others told me what happened. How you lost your father." Khan snarled, holding the broken off piece of Dark Avatar's mask in her hand, "I understand your grief. I also lost my adoptive... no, my real mother today..."

"I don't care!" Korra said enraged, "When I get out of here, none of you will survive!"

"You won't. Unless the Metal Clan has taught you a way to bend platinum." Khan snarled, "Once the poison is administrated, your body will naturally react, forcing you into the Avatar State in an effort to keep you alive. Sadly for you, you'll be entering it for the last time."

"No!" Korra said desperate, "The Avatar Cycle."

"Yes... the cycle will end." Khan snarled, "I have seen you fight, how you carry yourself, how you tackle situations head on. I found myself sort of liking you. I want you to know that you have my respect, Light Avatar Korra. I wonder... If things had been different. If we could have been friends... Maybe in a different life."

She placed the shard of the mask down, the Light Avatar's eyes widen when she saw what it was. "That's Vigil's... What have you done with him!" she shouted enraged.

"None of your concern." Khan said, turning around and she left the room to leave the room.

* * *

Soshi finally came to from the shaking. He found himself in the back of a van. Close to him was Khan, sitting on a bench. He immediately attempted to assault her, only to come short of moving.

He couldn't move his arms, legs, he could barely move his head.

"Ah, your awake." Khan snarled, standing up and walking towards him, holding up a mirror.

A large metal backing, with three rings gripping around Soshi's shoulders, middle and thighs, smaller rings bound his wrists and ankles to the backing, while two more rings wrapped over his shoulders and fused to the uppermost ring.

"Like it?" Khan snarled, "Made specially for you."

"You think this will hold me?" Soshi said.

"I know it won't hold you forever." Khan snarled, "Just long enough."

"Long enough for what?" he demanded to know, "Where are we going? Why didn't you just... kill me?"

"Because your punishment must be more severe. Torture. But not of your body... But of your mind... Of your soul." she snarled, her gold eyes staring into gold eyes, "You must be wondering why? Why I am doing all of this? Why I hate you so much?"

Soshi nodded as best as he could.

"For one you remind me of my father. And I hated my father." she snarled as she began to pace around the van, "My mother was a heiress to a wealthy but old fashioned family in Republic City. The man she had an affair with, the man who would become my father was a criminal, a mobster... And after a plan named Dragon's Breath, he left my mother for his one true love."

"Dragon's Breath?..." Soshi said, his eyes widening when he began to figure out what she was getting at.

"But my mother was pregnant with his child... She left me to fend for myself in Republic's orphanage, so she could remain in her position of the heiress."

"The orphanage was under the control of the Shuang Corporation... It was there that I was taken, to become a subject to the Ganda Project. After the horrific experiments, I succeeded where so many others died."

"The head scientist was a man named Qipian Shuang, who for some reason stopped the experiments on me a month before I was taken in by Zaheer and his group. When I was the age of eleven, your father betrayed us and I was sent to kill him. I had gotten my revenge on him, but it didn't gave me an answers nor did it gave me the inner peach as sought."

"Over the years, using cell companies, I managed to attain fifty one percent of my mother's company, forcing her out before killing her as well." Khan snarled with a tone of satisfaction, "I changed the course of my company, making sure we had fingers in as many pots as possible. I also search for the identity of my father, but I already had my own theories."

"It was only when I broke into your mansion when you where traveling around the world searching for airbenders. It was then that I found Qipian's secret room, where I found his journal that I got my answer." Khan snarled, taking the same journal from her pocket, which she began to read from.

"...I found the origins of Subject 626, her mother was Kuro, my former lover. The DNA tests came out positive, Subject 626 is my daughter. By the spirits, I have done horrible things to my own daughter. The tests will stop on her, she will now train in her bending. Perhaps I could use her to trap Vaatu, I don't know... Maybe she will be too vengeful to serve as a sort of Dark Avatar, but my oldest daughter is my best shot at saving the world for now."

Soshi looked in shock as he watched her close the journal. "You can't..." he said, "We can't be..."

"It can, Soshi Shuang and it is." she tossed the journal. Her hands reached to the side of her head. Putting her finger's to the side of her mask, and let it slide off, revealing her tan skinned face.

When the mask was released, her white hair fell over, reaching her shoulders.

"My mother was Kuro Satsujin and my father was Qipian Shuang." Korosu Satsujin said, glaring into the shocked face of the Dark Avatar, "I guess that makes us siblings... Little brother."

"We are NOT family Satsujin!" Soshi shouted in anger as the van came to a stop, "When I break out of here, I will kill you! Then I go after the rest of your gang of psychopaths!"

Korosu had a malicious grin on her face, "You won't. Because at the end of the night, you will enter the Avatar State and I will rid the world of the short lived Dark Avatar."

The back of the van opened and Soshi felt the machine he was strapped in being pulled back as his older half-sister stride next to him.

"Once Zaheer and the others rid the world of the Light Avatar, we will begin a era of true freedom." Korosu snarled jumping out the van, "While Zaheer wants a world without kings and queens, without borders or nations... I don't want that... Not anymore."

Soshi and Korosu where standing in the alley where it had all began, the same alley where Korosu had murdered their father and Soshi's mother.

"...Some people aren't looking for anything logical, like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with... At this point, I just want to watch the world burn." Korosu said, looking at the place, "The 'morals' and the 'codes' of the people... it's a bad joke, dropped at the first sign of trouble."

The contraption was placed in the direction of the place Qipian and Mirai had been murdered. "A fitting place for the end." Korosu said, putting her mask back on, drawing the blade she had used to kill her father and she stepped back in the shadows.

Soshi looked confused, but his eyes widen in horror when a terrified looking family of three entered the alley. A small boy, barley seven years old and his mother and father.

When they where in place, Khan stepped out of the shadows, the father immediately put himself between his family.

Khan suddenly bends a water bullet, freezing the water before it hit the father right into the chest, his blood spilling over the ground as he fell.

Before running the mother through with her sword, sending fire through it. As the woman was burned from the inside, Khan turned her attention to the barley alive father, who was laying in a puddle of his own blood.

Bending the ice spear into water, and out of his chest before finishing him off by piercing it through his head.

The figure turned towards the child, who was on his knees crying, his clothes and the side of his face covered with the blood of his parents. The side of the blade was placed under child's chin, forcing him to look up at Khan, the sharp tip of the sword pressing against his throat.

"Take him away." Khan said, and a Red Lotus members came and took the child away, and four others removed the bodies from the parents.

Soshi yelled at Khan, who ignored his words as she wiped the blood from her sword and stepped back in the shadows just in time for another terrified family to enter. And then it hit Soshi, this was how Khan wanted to break him.

By making him relive the worst moment of his entire life.

* * *

He had stopped counting after the fifth family, but no matter what Soshi shouted or how much he begged, Khan continued to force him to relive that moment.

The next family was one of a mother, a father and a daughter. For some reason the little girl reminded him of a younger Korra.

"...Please stop..." Soshi said, but all he could do was Khan approaching, the sound of her blade being drawn, pierced his ears, "I... said... STOP!"

The alley was filled in a explosion of orange fire from his mouth as his eyes glowed orange-red.

Khan immediately turned her blade to behead Soshi, parting the flames as she charged.

She was blindsided by a sudden shot of a rubber bullet launched into a wall, making her slide down it.

The Avenger emerged from the flames, and out of it jumped Asami. One of the Red Lotus members attempted to deal a knockout blow to her, but she dexterously blocks the attacks.

Intercepting a incoming punch, using the momentum to knock the Red Lotus member to the ground, breaking his arm at the same time.

Attempting to strike Asami, she evades under it, blasting them with a quick shock from her glove, sending him crashing against the wall. Going for a quick legsweep, Asami leaps up and kicks the Red Lotus member down.

She immediately rushed over to Soshi, who continued to breath fire as she began to unlock the contraptions. "Soshi! It's alright!" Asami said, when she finally managed to release him and he fell to his knees, "What has she done to you?"

Ignoring the mental exhaustion he was going through, he forced himself to speak. "...I am fine..." he whispered, feeling a shiver going through him as he ignored the trauma "It's all fine now..."

But the two where thrown backwards by a sudden blast of air, Soshi pulled Asami closed and took the impact to his back, making them crumble against a nearby van.

He recovered to see Khan with an extended hand, "We are not done yet." she snarled.

"Asami... stay out of this." Soshi growled, standing up as he ignored the pain of his broken ribs, "I need to do this alone."

She looked and nodded.

"There is one thing your right about Khan." Soshi growled, "This ends now!" he entered the Avatar State as he somersaults to avoid Khan's fire blast.

He constantly avoids Khan's attacks, before landing a hit on her, forcing her back. She used fire from her feet to jet herself upwards to a nearby roof, which Soshi followed, attacking her with a close-range blast which was blocked.

Khan manages to regain her ground and somersaults, kicking a blast of air and fire in the meantime. Soshi avoids the attack and fires two quick fire blast, which Khan avoids by moving to the side.

Khan leaps up and attempts to land a hit on Soshi, but he is able to dodge the attack. Soshi bends the metal in the roof, but Khan is able to jump out of the way before it can pierce her legs.

Soshi rips water from a nearby roof tank, knocking her back down the streets with a water blast. Using her airbending to soften the blow, she freezes the water to block Soshi's rocks, though the next attack shattered the ice.

Khan steps back and nearly loses her footing when Soshi bends a large earth fissure, throwing her back. Soshi attacked Khan with an air blast, which Khan dodges.

Bending a dome around himself made of fire, air, earth and water, Soshi charged forward, knocking her back by a blast of fire. Khan cushions her fall with airbending, preparing for another attack, but was struck on her right by a stream of water and a stream of earth from her right.

As Soshi continued to attack, she protects herself in an air sphere, but is blasted against a wall by Soshi's stream of elements, falling down to the alley where it all began.

She props herself up, her clothing badly tattered and her mask breaking apart when she was trapped in earth, forming a similar contraption to what Soshi had been trapped in.

She was forced to look as Soshi approached her, picking up her discarded sword, the same one she had used when she had killed their father.

"So many years, I wondered why you killed my parents... I wanted to ask you why." Soshi spoke with an intense whisper as a concerned looking Asami walked up to him, "But now that I know... Now that I have you just where I want you... All I can think about is ending you. Doing the same thing you did, seeking revenge."

"...Do it. Take your revenge." was all she snarled, "Show me how much of our father is inside of you..." as she forced herself to not to look away as she watched her brother raise the blade for the killing strike.

But instead, Soshi broke the blade on his knee, before punching her lights out. "But I am nothing like our father nor am I anything like you, and I never will be." he growled, throwing the broken blade to the side, "And your going to a place where you belong, where you will never see the light of day again."

It was then that a loud explosion drew their attention to the skies above, where they saw Korra chasing after a flying Zaheer, kicking him down to the streets.

"How can he fly like that?" Soshi said with wide eyes, "And is it possible for me to learn?"

"Oh no." Asami said wide eyed, "Zaheer killed her father."

"Zaheer killed Tonraq!?" Soshi said, realizing what that would mean as he limped over to the Avenger, "She is going to kill him...", he opened a compartment where he stored his spare mask.

"What are you doing?" Asami asked as she watched him put the new white mask on.

"Making sure she doesn't make a horrible mistake." Dark Avatar growled, turning around to head in the direction of the battle.

"You can barley stand. Let alone fight an enraged Korra." Asami said concerned, "Even you have your limits Soshi."

"The Dark Avatar has no limits." he growled, freeing Korosu from her from the shell but bending metal around her wrists and feet. He lifted her up, putting her in the back of the Avenger. Locking her up in the back cage.

"Drive the car to our location." Dark Avatar growled, ignoring the pain in his leg and side as he shoot a water tendril, "Stay with Korosu and make sure she doesn't escape."

* * *

A few feet away, Korra had managed to trap Zaheer in an earth shell. They had attempted to inject her with a poison, if it hadn't been for Jinora, who had used the training Soshi had given her to free herself and the other airbenders from the Red Lotus.

The other airbenders stood around her, as her eyes where still glowing blueish white staring the man down.

"You killed my father." Korra said, deadly cold, "Prepare to die." raising a fiery fist.

"Korra!"

Dark Avatar dropped from a building, stumbling a bit forward thanks to his hurt leg. "Korra no!" he growled, "That is a line we do not cross!"

"He killed my father!" she shouted, turning to him, "He doesn't deserve to live!"

"You can't decide that. He is defenseless, you won't be any better than him if you kill him." Dark Avatar growled, stepping forward, "You need to calm down, Korra."

But Korra's anger got the better of her, and she bend a blast of air forcing him back. She sends an ice shard to him, which he destroys it by bending fire. Two streams of fire clashed as Korra's breathes fires toward him. Dark Avatar dodges the attacks and charging forward as their fist clash.

"I thought of all people, you would underestand!" Korra shouted, her eyes still glowing indicating she was still in the Avatar State.

"I do understand how you feel." Dark Avatar growled, his eye's glowing as well, "The fever, the rage, the feeling of powerlessness..."

She kicks him back, bending two boulders toward Dark Avatar. He dodges the attack, but is pushed off by Korra.

Dark Avatar grabs Korra and tosses her away, slamming her through a shop window. While Tenzin witnesses the fight as Asami comes driving up in the Avenger.

Korra stands up and charges towards Dark Avatar. The whole group looks at the fight, with Korra slamming two pillars toward Dark Avatar, who dodges the attack.

"Zaheer and the Red Lotus are irredeemable!" Korra roared in anger, "That's your problem! If I don't put him down, it will never end!"

He sends three pillars of earth towards her, the third hitting her right in the chest, making her slide down against a parked car.

"And executing them will end it? First Zaheer, when does it stop!?" Dark Avatar shouted back, "I wanted to kill my parents murdered. I could have! But that's not the life they wanted for me! And it's not the life Tonraq would want for you."

"Your suppose to be my boyfriend!" Korra shouted, sending a large torrent of flames towards him.

Dark Avatar countered with his own flame torrent, "That's why I am trying to stop you!" he roared.

Korra bends more rocks at Dark Avatar and manages to catch up. She attacks him with multiple fire blasts, while Dark Avatar retaliates with air blasts, landing a hit and throwing her onto the floor. Korra regains her ground and bends a large boulder toward Dark Avatar, slamming it against a building.

Dark Avatar narrowly manages to avoid the attack as Korra lands atop a fountain and directs water whips towards her opponent.

he manages to dodge all the attacks, but is struck on the right leg. Korra freezes the water, charging toward Dark Avatar, he manages to smash the ice on his leg but his hurt leg imparted his speed to evade Korra's strike, breaking off a part of his mask.

Exhausted from the extended battle against Khan and Korra, with his previous injuries and the mental exhaustion, the now panting Dark Avatar sat up, finding Korra staring him down.

"You won't kill, but you're fine with traumatic brain injuries!?" she shouted in anger, she lifts Dark Avatar into the air with both hands, "Your fine with this!?"

"Korra! Please stop!" Dark Avatar pleaded, but his girlfriend ignores his pleas, and in a action of blind rage, slams him down onto her knee, the sounds being drowned out by his screams of agony.

"Korra!"

She dropped him to her feet, turning around to see her father alive and well. And it was only then when she realized who was laying at her feet.

"No!" she said, immediately dropping to her legs, cradling his body as Asami, Mako, Bolin, Mitsuzo, Tenzin and Tonraq others run up to them.

"Korra..." Dark Avatar said weakly, "I can't feel my legs... I can't feel my legs... I can't feel my legs..."

* * *

Two weeks later, at Air Temple Island outside where airbenders are entering a building up a flight of stairs. Mitsuzo push a wheelchair bound Soshi, wearing a formal suit, in front of a crowd.

"You look great." Asami complimented him, but Soshi glances at her expressionlessly, "I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk, or, anything. But let's just try to enjoy this today; for Jinora."

Soshi let out a deep sigh, "You're right... For Jinora." he said as Korra's parents walk up to him.

"You look handsome, Soshi." Senna said with a bit of sad smile.

The excuse on why Soshi was now in a wheelchair was that upon his return to Republic City, he was attack by Red Lotus agents and in the ensuing fight, he had his back broken.

"Yeah, it won't be long before you will be able to walk again." Tonraq said encouragingly.

"...I have been to the best doctors in Republic City... They say the chance of me ever walking again is extremely low..." Soshi said depressed, looking up to them, "Where... Where is Korra?"

Tonraq and Senna looked at each other, "She... She is around." he said after a few moments.

"We should go inside." Mitsuzo said.

"I got this." Beifong said, walking over to them. She bends the floor around them; puts a hand on Soshi's shoulder, "Hang in there, kid." he moves the group up the stairs.

"He's not looking good." Tonraq said.

"Neither would you if you'd gone through what he had." Mitsuzo said, still being horrified at the thought of Qipian's own daughter having killed him and how she had tortured her own brother.

"It's still a mess... the Earth Kingdom in complete disarray since the loss of the Queen..." Tonraq said, "And even with Zaheer and Korosu locked up, with Ghazan and Ming-Hue dead, we still don't know how many Red Lotus members might be out there, hiding."

"Exactly." president Raiko said, walking up to them, "I hate to admit it, but with the world getting more and more dangerous, we need the Avatar's now more than ever."

* * *

In the ceremonial hall where incense sticks are burning. Air Acolytes and many guests are seated, witnessing the ceremony, while airbenders stand on the stage. Jinora is in the middle, wearing a hood.

"Jinora, come forward." Tenzin said and Jinora bows and walks forward before kneeling, "Today, we welcome the first airbending master in a generation. And I couldn't be more proud of my daughter. When the existence of our people was threatened, when the Avatar's life hung in the balance, Jinora never gave up hope. Thanks to her leadership, I see a very bright future for the Air Nation."

"Of course, there would be no Air Nation without Light Avatar Korra: she opened the portals and somehow the world began anew for us. And she was even willing to lay down her own life in order to protect ours. There's no way we can ever repay her for all she's done. But we can follow her example of service and sacrifice. The Air Nation will reclaim its nomadic roots and roam the earth."

"But unlike our ancestors, we will serve people of all nations, working wherever there is corruption and discord to restore balance and peace. Light Avatar Korra, I vow that we will do everything in our power to follow in your footsteps and bring harmony to the world."

Tenzin bows to Korra, who bows back. "Now, let us anoint the master who will help lead us in our new path.", he removes Jinora's hood, revealing her tattoos. Jinora removes the coat and stands up. The airbenders bend the smoke from the burning incense sticks, sounding the wind chimes around the hall. Jinora hugs her father.

* * *

Deep inside the mountain range surrounding Republic City, president Raiko walks up to a metal door, stepping into an elevator. One ride later, he arrived in a long underground hallway.

He walks up to another metal doorway, which a White Lotus sentry opens to reveal a wall.

Raiko approaches the wall and the door behind him is lifted down. The elevator brings him down to where he could see Korosu, now wearing a grey jumpsuit, her back turned to him.

Korosu was separated from him by a wall of extra strong glass. A single small slid was made for her three meals a day.

"This is surprising." Korosu snarled, turning around to face him, folding her arms behind her, "What have I done to receive the honor of the president visiting me? Are you going to recruit me to your Suicide Squad? Because that idea went nowhere."

"You know what, madame Satsujin." President Raiko said, "You figured out who the Dark Avatar is. We are going to need him to clean up the mess you and your people have created."

"And you expect me what? To tell you who he is or where you can find him? For what? A slightly better cell? Allowance to a shower every month?" Korosu snarled amused, "No, that's not how I work. I will never give that information to you, I like the idea of him being afraid of someone being out there with that knowledge."

Raiko scoffed and turned around, as the door was lifted, Korosu asked him one last question.

"Tell me something, Mr. President." Korosu snarled, "Do you think this prison will hold me?", but she got her answer when the president gave her an unsure look.

* * *

A few days since Jinora's ceremony, on a large cargo ship that is docked at Air Temple Island, the sky gray and covered with clouds. At the gangway beside the ship where a group of people are gathered; Asami, Mako and Bolin, with Pabu on his shoulders, walk up to Tenzin, Jinora, and Korra,

"Now don't take this the wrong way." Bolin said, "But, I can't wait for you to leave!"

Mako crosses his arms before his chest; looks annoyed at his brother, "How else is she supposed to take that but the wrong way?" he said.

"I mean, because I've never had a pen pal before!" Bolin said, before turning to Korra, "I'm gonna write so many letters and, just to get the ball rolling, here. Spoiler alert: Pabu and I already miss you." He takes a letter from his pocket and hands it to Korra, who accepts the letter as Pabu chirps happily.

"Thanks. That's sweet.", she said looking down.

Asami smiles and puts her hands on Korra's shoulders, "Are you sure you don't want some company in the Southern Water Tribe?" she said, "I'm happy to come with you."

She turns away from Asami, facing no one in particular as she stares ahead, "No... I appreciate it, but I'll only be gone a couple of weeks. A little time alone will be good for me." Korra said, "... I need you guys to look after Soshi."

* * *

Korra looks downcast as the ship departs, the group on the dock waving goodbye to those on the deck of the ship.

Her parents stand on her right side and Kya on her left side. She initially waves back, smiling, but the smile and her hand both drop quickly, when she spotted a black limousine, in the back of it sat Soshi and she looks away.

A tear rolls down Soshi's cheek as he watched his greatest love drift away from him, neither of them knew that it would be a long time before they would meet each other again.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter** **, hope you enjoyed it...**

 **I just realized this is kinda the end of the Myth Arc of Avatar Duality... Maybe I should have kept Khan as the final villain oh well.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time when we enter Book 4.**

 **Also here's the Extra:**

* * *

At the booth close to a window inside of the small café somewhere in downtown Republic City, Jason was doing something on his phone as Soshi sat across from him.

"What are you doing?" Soshi said.

"Playing a game with a few friends of mine. Speaking of, someone might be dropping by later." Jason said, not looking up from his phone, "So what did you wanted to do with your car in the tunnel?"

"I wanted to run Khan over!" Soshi growled.

"While I find the idea of her waiting and you just showing up in your car and running her over..." Jason said, "I thought you said I was sick because I killed someone."

"I wasn't going to kill her!..." Soshi protested, noticing he wasn't paying attention, "And can you put that phone away when we are having a conversation!"

"Just a moment..." Jason said, pumping his fist, "Yes! Got it."

"Your so old..." Soshi growled.

"Your just jealous because you will never know the joy of playing video games." Jason said, before realizing something, "Oh, we should get you a phone and then you can join me and my friends! We can be on the same team!"

"Who are on your team?" Soshi said, "And who is playing that stupid game with you?"

At that moment, a very beautiful amazonian woman with black hair, wearing red, blue and gold armor, walks past their window, holding a phone.

"Thanks for the assist, Jay!" Wonder Woman said, waving at him.

"No problem, Diana!" Jason said, waving back at her as Soshi's mouth dropped open.

"Your friends with Wonder Woman!?" Soshi shouted.

"Why so surprised? I make friends easily, seeing as bonds, friendship and the power of it is kinda my thing..." Jason said, "Thinking about it, I am almost a Persona protagonist. All I lack is a Stance."

"That's something completely different." Soshi pointed out.

"Anyways, don't tell Kyle I am friends with Diana." Jason said, leaning back "Before you know it, he is writing a Friendfic featuring the Wonder Walker pairing."


	35. Chapter 35: After All These Years

**Hello there!**

 **Welcome to the first chapter of Book 4 of Avatar: Duality.**

 **I just realized that none seemed to care that Khan is Soshi's sister. Oh, well it was a pretty tense chapter.**

 **Hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: Now that would be something. I already said Book 3 would end with an Avatar in a wheelchair... I just never said which one.**

 **TragicFiction: Not difficult to be distant from her when he is in Republic City and she is down at the South Pole.**

 **Guest #1: It's one of the reasons Korra went to the South Pole, because of guilt. Wow, thank you for the compliment.**

 **Guest #2: That's my secret, I always have a plan.**

 **BrxkenArrow: Two of them? I am familiar with comic books, I know Batman is the first, but who is the second? Well, Korra feels guilty for breaking his back, and she decided to recover at the South Pole with her parents.**

 **There aren't many OCxKorra fics?... Let me check... Not many who are tagged OCxKorra anyway... One of them is my Avatar Christmas special... That's sad. But I can confirm there won't be Korrasami in this fic.** **I hope I cleared some of the confusion.**

 **kival737101: Same as what happens to Gotham when Batman isn't there. I think that Soshi is going to be too occupied and depressed for going after the ladies. Also there is the little fact that Mako and Asami are still a couple in this story. Yeah... as for the 3 year time skip...**

* * *

 _Five years later..._

At Central City Station where a large crowd has gathered around the entrance. President Raiko stands on the stage, adres the crowd.

"...And of course, my biggest thanks goes to Asami Sato and Future Industries. She brought our old central terminal into the modern era. Ladies and gentlemen, the world is entering a new age of peace and prosperity. Soon, Prince Wu will take his rightful place on the Earth Kingdom throne."

The young prince strikes a pose for a reporter about to take a photograph.

"And thanks to our updated rail system, Republic City and the Earth Kingdom will be united like never before!"

The crowd applauds as Raiko and Asami cut the ribbon to ceremoniously open the new station.

* * *

A few moments later, Asami talking to a reporter, when she is being approached by Prince Wu.

"Hey there! Asami, right? Great train house." Wu said, "Maybe you can give me a personal tour sometime, what do you say?"

"I do like the idea of putting you on a train." Asami said annoyed, "And sending you far, far, far away."

"That's... that's funny." the prince chuckled, "I like funny dames. Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Prince Wu, future king."

"Yeah... I'm aware of who you are." Asami said giving him an even weirder look.

But just then, her boyfriend interrupts them. "Prince Wu!" Mako said, "President Raiko has some really important... king stuff to talk to you about."

"Now?" Wu said disappointed and he walks away.

"He's... something." Asami said with a sigh, "How can you stand being his bodyguard?"

"Well, I just remind myself that once he's on the throne, I go back to being a detective." Mako said, sounding tired, "I also go home, and smash my head into the wall for an hour, you know, just to get the stress out."

Asami chuckles lightly, "You hear from Bolin lately?" she asked.

"I haven't talked to him for a while, but he's coming in tomorrow for the coronation." Mako said, "And Beifong told me that Korra is getting in tonight."

"I can't wait to see her." Asami said.

"How is Soshi doing these days?" Mako asked, crossing his arms.

"Same as always..." she said sadly, "Mitsuzo and I are doing everything we can but... I think it will be good for them both if Soshi and Korra see each other again."

* * *

That evening, at the docks at Air Temple Island, where Tonraq, Senna and disembark from their ship. Tenzin walks up to Tonraq, "It's good to have you back in the city." Tenzin said, the two men shake hands.

Coming down the ramp was a now twenty two year old Korra, her hair having been cut to a shorter bob cut.

"Korra!" both Mako and Asami said smiling happily.

"Mako! Asami!" Korra said, wide smiled crossing her face as she runs up to them.

"It's so good to see you." Asami said, holding out her arms.

"It's great to see you too." Korra said as the two girls hugged each other.

"Korra." Mako said and the two shook hands before he looked down, staring at someone near her leg, "Who is that?"

Asami looked down and close to her leg stood a small child. A boy about five years old. He had dark hair, Water Tribe tanned skin and amber eyes.

"I take it this is little Akira?" she said, and Korra nodded. She kneel down to his level, holding out her hand, "Hello Akira. I am Asami Sato, nice to meet you."

"Hello." Akira said softly, shaking Asami's hand with his much smaller one.

It was then that Bumi approaches from the right, Bum-Ju floating along behind him. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Bumi said, hugging Korra, lifting her off the ground, "Bum-Ju and I sure missed you."

"It's so great to see you again, Bumi." Korra said, "And you too, Bum-Ju."

As Bum-Ju whistles happily, Mako turned to Asami, "How do you know Akira?" he whispered.

"Korra and I wrote each other." she explained, "I'm sorry, she asked me to not tell you or Bolin... Especially not Soshi."

"Hey, it's alright. But where did Akira come from?..." Mako said, before his eyes widen when the pieces fell together, "Does he know!?"

* * *

It was the following day at the Mirai Hotel in Republic City, where Bolin, Kuvira, Baatar Jr. and the rest of Kuvira's delegation arrive.

"Hello Republic City! Bolin... is back!" Bolin shouted, but he is seized by a fit of terror when he spotted Eska and her brother Desna who are standing in the lobby as well, "And... Eska is also here."

Varrick is waiting for Zhu Li, who is carrying four suitcases, to catch up with him.

"Never thought I'd be allowed back in the Republic City Mirai Hotel. I did some really depraved, sick things here." he said as his assistent puts down a lot of suitcases which appear to be very heavy, "Raiko must have turned purple when Kuvira made him pardon me of my alleged crimes."

"You're an upstanding citizen again, sir." Zhu Li said.

"Upstanding is right!" Varrick said excited again, he moves his arms up and down before quieting down to a whisper, moving his eyebrows up and down, "And don't forget to fill the extra bag with as many of those little soaps as you can grab. Love the lavender scent."

Mako and Wu walk in with two guards who are at the door. Mako immediately spots Bolin, who is standing in the center albeit with his back turned.

"Bolin!" he said, his brother turns around, and they trade some mock-punches before hugging each other, "Look at you! My little brother got all important!"

"I know, right?" Bolin said laughing, "I see myself in the mirror sometimes and I think I'm in trouble before I realize: it's only me."

"So, what's it like working for Kuvira?" Mako said, looking over to Kuvira, who is talking to Baatar Jr., "From what I've heard, she's pretty harsh."

"No! I-I mean, she can be tough, sure." Bolin stammered a bit before speaking clearly, "But we're turning around the Earth Kingdom like you wouldn't believe! You remember how bad Grandma's neighborhood in Ba Sing Se was? All that's completely changed, I mean, we are really... helping people. But what have you been up to?"

"Well, I've been working for Wu." Mako said downbeat, looking over to Wu, who is fixing his hair in the reflection of a window, "And, uh... Yeah." he lets his head hang in disappointment.

"So, have you seen Korra yet?" Bolin said, looking around.

"She and Akira are coming with Asami..." Mako said, "They are going to Little Ba Sing Se shopping mall.." but his brother seemed to focus on the second name.

"Who's Akira? Is that her new boyfriend?" he shouted in surprise, "What about Soshi? They are perfect for each other! Soshi is handsome, rich, charming and rich!"

"I certainly hope not! Akira is five!" Mako said in horror, "As for Soshi... I don't know. He has been cooked up in his mansion for the better part of the year... You also said rich twice."

"Well that's because he is really rich!" Bolin said.

* * *

The following day, in the Shuang mansion a painful roar was hurt coming from the recreation room.

"That's enough." Mitsuzo said, as he helped a now twenty four year old Soshi Shuang back into his wheelchair.

Soshi's dark hair had become longer, and unlike the neat combed hair style he had a few years earlier, it was now messy and tangled. His face was also adorned with a pretty fuzzy beard.

Panting as sweat dripped down his forehead, "No... I can still go." Soshi said determent.

"Soshi... You have been trying to find a way to walk again for the past five years." Mitsuzo said, trying to bring this suggestion as best as possible, "Maybe it's time to realize..."

"I will not give up!..." Soshi shouted frustrated, "I-I can't give up."

"You have been to the best healers and doctors in the world, you have tried everything." Mitsuzo told him, "It's time to face it, your not going to be able to walk again."

"I haven't tried everything." Soshi said, his face darkening.

"We talked about this Soshi, that's a line we don't cross." Mitsuzo told him, "Why is it so important to you..."

"It's not important to me!" he shouted, pushing himself up in his wheelchair, "I-It's for her... As much as this hurt me, it must have been torture for her, knowing she is the reason I am in this damned chair for the last five years..."

He turned to the radio where the live broadcast of prince Wu's coronation could be heard. "...Thank you, for that incredibly brief, but very moving ceremony." the prince voice came from the radio, "I am touched by the love of my devoted countrymen, who have worked so hard to restore their beloved leader to the throne. One of them deserves special attention. Kuvira, rise!"

"For your service to the realm, I would like to present you with the Kyoshi Medal of Freedom, our nation's highest honor, which was somehow not stolen, unlike the royal pinky rings."

"Thank you. And if you don't mind, I would like to say a few words." the voice of Kuvira said.

"Growing up in Zaofu, with Suyin Beifong, I learned that the idea of a royal family passing a title from one generation to the next was archaic, and that technology and innovation should be what drives a nation forward. It was the pathetic rule of kings and queens that caused the Earth Kingdom to descend into such incredible disarray. It's taken me five years to get it back on track, and there is no way I will allow it to slip back into the dark ages."

Soshi frowns while Mitsuzo gives a worried look as Kuvira continued, "I'd like to make an announcement to the world: the Earth Kingdom is no more. And from here on out, this man has no authority."

"I have created a new Earth Empire, and I will continue to lead it into the future myself, bringing about a new era of prosperity for my people."

The sounds of the crowd cheering and applauding was heard before she continued, "And let me assure my fellow leaders of one thing: Anyone who crosses our borders or stands in our way, will be crushed."

"...Worst coronation ever." Soshi mumbled with a worried tone.

"Republic City is going to need you..." Mitsuzo said, "Alright, we are going to do something extreme... But please, when you step back into the public light, do it as Soshi Shuang."

* * *

Deep inside the mountain range surrounding Republic City, Mitsuzo pushes Soshi up to a metal door, stepping into an elevator. One ride later, They arrived underground, Mitsuzo pushed the wheelchair up to another metal doorway, which was guarded by two White Lotus sentry's.

"This is as far we go." Soshi said, wheeling himself forward, "This... This is something I have to do alone."

Mitsuzo stood quite but nodded as the White Lotus Sentry's reveal a wall. He approaches the wall and the door behind him is lifted down.

The elevator brings him down to where see could see a prisoner separated from him by two walls of extra strong glass.

Soshi rolled over to the nearby telefoon, which the prisoner picked up. "It's been a while." Soshi said through it.

"It has... After all this time, you decide to pay me a visit... You must be truly desperate to come to me for help." A long haired and bearded former leader of the Equalist, Noatak said.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, for now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Also here's the Extra:**

* * *

Jason stood with Soshi stood near a bookcase in his mansion, where Soshi began to meticulously move books around, until finally he twisted the head on a statue, making the door slid open, revealing a stairway.

"Oh, secretive." Jason said, as he followed Soshi into the Lair, "Why are we going in your cave?"

As they walked down the stairs, the light going on as they walked down.

In the middle of the room stood a woman dressed in Soshi's Dark Avatar suit.

"Who is that?" Jason asked.

"It's Cane Cat." Soshi said, "She breaks into my Lair, steals my tech and goes around calling herself Dark Avatar Woman."

"Well I am not letting a man get all the credit for a womans job." Cane Cat said.

"Yeah, your only stealing my tech, my suit, my Lair, my Avenger..." Soshi said dryly, "Yeah, but your not letting a man take credit for a woman's work."

"So hey, Cane." Jason said, trying to not laugh, "Do you bleed?"

"Yes, every month." she said, and the two man finally broke down in laughter.

"Okay, that's it." Soshi laughed, "Get out of my cave. NOW!"


	36. Chapter 36: The Dark Avatar Returns

**Hello there!**

 **Welcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter last time, hope this one is better** **and now on to the reviews.**

 **BrxkenArrow: I know it's short... I could have used a few scenes from this chapter in the previous one. It was actually an idea of having Korra be a mom in Avatar Heroes, but I scrapped it then.**

 **Ah, you meant Barbara. Though when I think of her, I think of it more as paralyzed. Not sure how they described it in the Killing Joke, been a while since I read it or watched the *shiver* animated adaption.**

 **Yeah, I already thought that was the reason nobody mentioned Korosu being Soshi's sister. And yes, I kinda changed the dates and time for this story. Because I wanted Akira to be five, five year olds are easier to write then three year olds.**

 **ABEBOABDU: Yeah, not my finest work.**

 **SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: Yeah, I really didn't like it either.**

 **Uchiha Arashi: I update it as fast as I can.**

 **Anon3874: It's a bit too short time for Soshi to get a belly and a beard now and get back into shape. But it would have been funny.**

 **TragicFiction: A bit late to ask that, isn't it? Exploclay is clay that can explode on Soshi's command.**

 **RED3YES: I admit, I was having that scene in mind from Thor: The Dark World.**

 **Spartan 108: Does that mean Korra is now a Milf?... Akira has money? Flashback to Korra at the South Pole... Good idea!**

 **Guest #1: This is already one of my most frequently updating stories.**

 **NinjazNeverDie: And you guessed right. That was my plan since Chapter 12. That would be cool but there is nothing like a Lazarus Pit in the Avatar World. Except maybe the Spirit Oasis. As for the insane bit... see what Asami said in Chapter 33. Finally! Someone who got the bilingual bonus**

 **The Storm Master 567: Yeah, he's not going to be happy when he finds out.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

In the Avatar Korra Park in Republic City, a variety of different people are doing exercises on mats, walking and talking, or sitting under the statue of Korra which stands in the center of the area.

The Light Avatar herself is sitting on a bench near the pond, where Akira was playing in the water, attempting to catch a fish along with Naga.

As she watched her son play in the water, her mind wondered back to the night she found how she was with child.

* * *

It had been three weeks since she had left Republic City, and she was still not feeling well. Aside from the guilt of having broken her boyfriends back and putting him in a wheelchair. She felt quesy, so much that she had to puke a few times, also her breasts had started to feel a bit sore.

Korra is sitting on the porch of her parents house, silently watching the southern lights dancing across the sky.

She was slightly startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Can't sleep again?" Senna said softly, but her daughter simply drops her head to her chest in response.

Senna kneels beside her daughter, caressing her hair, "Honey, your father and I have tried to give you as much space as you've needed, but we're worried. You're not sleeping, you're barely eating. We don't want to push you, but it's been three weeks..."

Korra blinks, silently listening to her mother's words. Hesitating for a moment, her eyes closed, "Mom... I..." she said, looking up, tears rolling down her face, "My period is late..."

"Honey... that's nothing to worry about." her mother said, "Mine was late three days and then it just came..."

"Mine's three weeks late." Korra said, holding her stomach, "I am pregnant."

Senna gasps as Korra glances at her. The mother leans over and hugs her daughter's head, Korra taking hold of her arm.

* * *

"Good afternoon."

Korra looked up to see Asami had taken a sit on the bench next to her. "Hey." she said.

"How are you doing?" her raven haired friend said, as she looks at two people at a stone table in front of her.

"I am doing... Fine." Korra said, seeing Akira standing by the stone table where a girl in green is playing Pai Sho with her father, "A fine mess..."

"It is..." Asami asked but Korra shook her head, "Have you seen Soshi at the coronation?"

The two young woman watch Akira lean over and whisper something in the girls ear, who looked confused, but he gestured her to go on. She makes a few moves with a tile, her father's eyes widening in surprise as she apparently won as the girl hugs Akira.

The man laughs, he reaches over and takes his daughter in his arms as the young boy walked away.

"Just a small question." Asami said as she smiled softly at the display, "Does Akira know who his father is?"

"He knows his father is a brave and good man." she said, "That's the least I could do."

* * *

Deep in the mountain prison, Noatak sat down on his chair. Over the years, Soshi had been sending him books for his birthday and for a select few holidays. His desk and the area around it where pilled with them.

"I think I know what you want." Noatak said, placing the tips of his fingers against each other, "But please, go ahead and explain. It's rare I have someone to talk to."

"Korosu Shuang or Khan..." Soshi said, trying to explain.

"You mean your older sister?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no sister!" he shouted in anger, "Everything is her fucking fault! She killed my parents! She was big on the idea of chaos and freedom! But when she killed the Earth Queen five years ago, she created the worst dictator the Earth Kingdom has ever seen!"

"You mean Kuvira?..." Noatak said thoughtfully, "I've heard rumors about her from the guards but I didn't know she achieved so much power. She needs to be stopped... I can help, but I want something in return."

"Name your price." Soshi said.

"My price?" Noatak said, standing up and walking to the glass, "My price is... a slightly better cell."

"Really?" he said surprised, "That's it?"

"Yes, I would like to shower more than once a month and see a bit of sunlight or get some fresh air." Noatak said dryly, "I know if you had any other options, you wouldn't be here now."

"This might be my only chance..." Soshi said, wheeling around and gesturing to the guard.

* * *

A few moments later, Soshi was laying face down on a stone slap wearing only his pants, Noatak looming over him.

"It seems your chakras have been blocked." Noatak noted, tracing his fingers over Soshi's muscular back, "The blockaded seemed to be formed before the fourth Chakra. It's located in the heart. It deals with love and is blocked by grief."

"How are you so well informed about Chakra's?" Soshi asked, who was still in great shape.

"Scrolls written by Guru Pathik." Noatak answered, before continuing seriously, "I have to warn you. This is going to hurt."

"I have known pain." Soshi said confident.

"Nothing like this." the former Equalist leader said, "Once we begin the process, you cannot stop until all your Chakra's are re-open. Are you ready?"

Soshi let out a deep sigh, before nodding his was ready, "I will do anything."

Noatak nodded himself, taking a stance, stretching out his hand and touching the center of Soshi's back.

Pain shot into every fiber of his being as he roared in pain as flashes of the memory of that day...

 _"You won't kill, but you're fine with traumatic brain injuries!?" she shouted in anger, she lifts Dark Avatar into the air with both hands, "Your fine with this!?"_

 _"Korra! Please stop!" Dark Avatar pleaded, but his girlfriend ignores his pleas, and in a action of blind rage, slams him down onto her knee, the sounds being drowned out by his screams of agony._

* * *

 _Khan stops the water easily and sends it right back at Qipian, freezing the water before it hit him right into the chest, his blood spilling over the ground as he fell._

 _"Qipian!" Mirai said, watching her husband fall before she was run through with Khan's sword, before sending fire through it._

 _As Mirai burned from the inside, Khan turned her attention to the barley alive Qipian, who was laying in a puddle of his own blood._

* * *

 _"You have felt a great loss. But love is a form of energy, and it swirls all around us." Noatak yelled over the screams of pain, "Qipian and Mirai's love for you has not left this world. It is still inside of your heart, and is reborn in the form of new love."_

 _The memories faded away, as they become a memory of something better..._

 _"What I mean is..." Korra said standing in the Southern Palace, "By the spirits, why is this so difficult for me to say!?"_

 _"Korra, if this is too difficult to say, why don't you show it?" Soshi said gently, "A single action says more than a thousand words."_

 _Korra places her hand on Soshi's cheek to guide him in for a soft kiss on the lips. As they break their kiss, they remain close together with their foreheads touching and their eyes closed._

 _They open their eyes, their foreheads still connected, "I have been hoping for this moment for a long time." Soshi said with a soft smile, wrapping his arms around her waist._

* * *

 _Sunlight streamed through the window curtains, Soshi stirs in his sleep, as he slowly opened his eyes. The naked form of Korra was sleeping next to him._

 _He slowly sat up, trying not to wake up as she let out a cure snore. A wave of guilt washing over him as he looked over the sleeping form of his girlfriend, conflict going over in his head. But when Korra stirred, when she opened her sky deep blue eyes, it when Soshi looked into them, it was then he made a decision._

 _"Morning." she said, sitting up as she rubbed her eye, "Did you sleep well?"_

 _"I have been awake for a while now. But yes, I slept very well." Soshi said with a soft smile, "I haven't slept this well since... You know."_

 _"I know..." she said, wrapping her arms around him._

* * *

Soshi felt as if he had blacked out from the pain, his throat sore from the screaming. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Soshi looked down. Taking a deep breath, slowly exhaling and focusing. After a few seconds, the big toe of his right foot twitches slightly and moves more noticeably.

Soshi's depression instantly changes to exhilaration, "Did you see that?" he said with an excited face, "It worked!"

He began to cry tears of joy as he felt an hand on his shoulder.

"Let the pain flow away." Noatak said, as Soshi wipes away his tears, who attempted to stand, but fell to the floor but Noatak caught him, "Easy there, your legs need to get used to the energy in them."

"I... Thank you." Soshi said, his legs feeling like jelly, "I mean it. I can't thank you enough, Noatak."

"What are friends for?" Noatak said, smiling softly through his beard.

"Yeah..." Soshi said, as Noatak helped him into his wheelchair, "I am going to make sure you get the best prison money can buy."

"Just being able to shower whenever I want is good enough." Noatak laughed, "But if you really are feeling grateful, you could visit every month or so."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Kuvira's declaration of the newly formed Earth Empire. Mako is walking with the depressed prince Wu through Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall.

"First I lose my suite, then I lose my throne. My royal brooch is a lie!" Wu exclaimed, turning to Mako, "I know you must be crushed, not getting to come back to Ba Sing Se with me."

"Don't worry about me." Mako said with veiled sarcasm in his voice, "I'll... find a way to make it."

"Good ol' Mako, my big tough guy. Okay. I just have to go on, move forward, let's go shopping!" Wu exclaimed, raising his finger, "But first I have to go to the toilet!"

Mako was standing outside the public bathroom when he heard someone call him over.

Looking to his left, he saw that it was Korra walking up to him, Akira was with her. The two greeted each other and started to talk. Korra asked about where Wu was, Mako explained that he went to the bathroom and how he usually had to go with him.

"You usually go to the bathroom with him?" Akira said.

"I don't go with him." Mako protested, "I just stand there in the general vicinity while he... I don't wanna talk about it with a five year old."

Korra laughed, when she felt Akira pull the end of her shirt, "What is it?"

"I have to pee as well." he whispered.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked, but he shook his head before entering the bathroom.

As Akira stepped in, he found an unconscious Wu being carried through an hole in the wall by a group of man.

Upon spotting him, one of them moved toward him.

* * *

Below the Shuang Mansion, deep in the Lair, a shirtless, Soshi is unleashing his strength against a training dummy, a turned on radio emitting white noise nearby.

With one last punch, he decimated the head of the dummy, spilling splinters all over the floor.

"Attention all units. Code 207 in progress, suspects are loyalist to Kuvira. Vehicle is a black van, last spotted near Jeong Street."

Soshi with his now black stubble beard adorning his face, looked at the radio, before looking away. Determination filled in his eyes as he stepped past the display containing his first Dark Avatar suit, the suit of the Harrier and the Sorra suit.

"Not in my city." Soshi growled as a new container opened, "It's time for the Dark Avatar to return."

* * *

A panicked Korra is sitting next to Mako as he was driving the car towards the chase location of the van.

"This can't be happening!" Korra said, "If anything happens to Akira..."

"It won't." Mako tried to reassure her as the car swirls around a corner.

"Dispatcher, another car has joined the chase.", a officer called over the scanner.

"Make and color?", the dispatcher asked.

"It's a black... tank!"

"A black tank?" Korra said in disbelieve, "It can't be..."

* * *

A cop car is giving chase to the van as they raced through the streets of Republic City and into the Piandao Tunnel. But to the two cops surprise, the lights in the tunnel went out.

"What's going on with the lights?" the younger cop asked his older partner just as the loud roar of a fast tank sped past them, "What the hell is that?"

"It can't be..." the older cop said with a smile on his face, "Are you in for a show tonight boy!"

The Avenger sped up close to the van before out of the cannon shoots out earth darts, hitting the wheels of the van, causing it to come sliding to a stop and crash into a wall at the end of the tunnel as it had began to rain.

Three of the loyalist of Kuvira exited the van, as with a drift the Avenger came to a stop. Throwing a explosive towards the black tank, the roof was covered in a fiery explosion as the roof opened and using airbending, the Dark Avatar jumped out of it as lightning flashed for a moment.

The loyalists looked in awe and fear as he spread the cape, giving him the appearance of a massive dark spirit. His outfit was still mostly black, though on his chest was now a silver symbol based on the imprint of Vaatu on his chest. He had now three launchable blades on each gloves.

Evading under their launched metal plates, before igniting his fist and sending a large blast of fire.

The group evades the attack, but two of them where thrown to the side. Dark Avatar continued the assault, avoiding their attempt to attack him from behind by jumping over it, twisting several times in the air.

He initiates a hand-to-hand combat with two of them, a sharp blade was bend towards his head, but the Dark Avatar evades at the last second before striking him with a powerful blast of fire, making him slump to the ground.

Another one attempted to strike him, but he averts the course with his left hand and kicking him into a nearby car.

The Dark Avatar bends a boulder, but as expected the loyalists blocked it, but leaving him open to the full power of his follow up fire blast.

Charging forward, he evaded the incoming earth with a sideway movement, before knocking him out with a full moon fire kick.

Using the water whip to pull himself towards the last one, landing a solid fire-fueled kick to the head. He recovered, throwing a swing, but the Dark Avatar easily ducks under it, gripping his face before slamming him hard against the ground.

He walked over to the back of the van, _"This should be agony. I should be a mass of aching muscle. Broken, spent, unable to move."_ Dark Avatar thought, looking up at the sky as the rain fell down on him, _"And where I an older man, I surely would. The rain on my mask is baptism. I'm born again."_

Ripping the doors off the van to find Wu tied up and a gag in his mouth to shut him up.

Entering the van, he found the unconscious Wu with his hands and legs tied, a gag covering his mouth. But Dark Avatar's eye fell on the five year old boy sitting in the corner, with his hands and legs tied.

"They covered his mouth and knocked him out." the boy said as Dark Avatar pushed Wu off him and untied the boy, "He was annoying... I felt bad for the kidnappers."

"That I can believe." he said in an intense whisper, lifting the prince over his shoulder, helping him up, "Come on kid. I am getting you out of here."

But suddenly, the boy bended a blast of fire past the Dark Avatar. It wasn't the surprise move of the five year old, but it was bright white in color.

He turned around just in time to see the white blast impact on a recovered Kuvira Loyalist, who had attempted to strike Dark Avatar in the back. The Loyalist was thrown backwards and into a nearby car. As he slide down to the ground unconscious, Dark Avatar turned to the kid in surprise.

"I know who you are." the boy said, as he stepped out of the van with the Dark Avatar and Wu, "Your Vigil, the Dark Avatar. My mom told me about you."

"And who is your mother?" Dark Avatar growled.

But before the boy could say anything, sirens of police cruisers could be heard in the distance.

"You better get out of here, Dark Avatar. There are people who won't be happy to have you back." the older officer said as the duo stepped out of the car, and walk towards the two.

Placing prince Wu against a nearby car, the Dark Avatar turned to leave, the older officer continued to speak, "You might not remember me, but you rescued me when me and my squad where captured by Amon." he said, "I never got the chance to say this, but thank you. Happy to have you back."

Dark Avatar looked surprised under his mask when the officer held out his hand, offering a handshake. He looked at it for a moment, before accepting it, "Actually I do remember you, officer Lee." he growled.

Before he left, he turned to the child, kneeling down to the child's eye level, "You're the kid who saved the Dark Avatar. And no matter what happens, no matter where you go, that will always be true. And I will always owe you one." with that said, he stood up, "Keep an eye on the prince until the police arrive.", using airbending to launch himself back into the Avenger.

"You can count on me, Vigil." the boy said, giving a sloppy salute.

Dark Avatar gives a thumbs up, before the roof closed and with screeching tires, he took off moments before more police cars arrived and into the night, to show the criminals of Republic City that the Dark Avatar has returned.

* * *

It had been a long night when Soshi finally returned to the Shuang Manor. After a long and invigorating shower, he stepped out wearing shorts and a plain black shirt.

Drying his hair with a towel, he entered the living room where he found Mitsuzo sitting on the couch, a drink in hand and a suitcase standing next to him on the floor.

"I was going to write a note, but I'm not a coward." Mitsuzo said when Soshi walked up to him, "At least I don't want to be... Wouldn't be the first time I found my courage in a glass of strong liqueur."

"Courage for what?" Soshi said, the towel now resting around his shoulders.

"Saying goodbye." Mitsuzo said.

"Your just going to walk away?" the young man said confused, "I thought you said you weren't a coward."

"This isn't about me, Soshi. This is about what you said, and what you did instead." the butler said, before he began to explain, "Your father was driven by an obsession, by a need to control. He rushed headlong into the darkness, thinking himself invincible. Just like you."

"Not like me." Soshi denied what his butler said, "I chase that darkness away!"

"And yet history is repeating itself." Mitsuzo said, "I'm more certain of that with every passing day."

"Okay! Maybe I am more like my father than I want to admit!" the young man burst out, throwing his arms up, "But our paths are different!"

"Can't you see? The paths may diverge, but they end in the same place. Face down in an alley." the elder man said, "This is my limit, Soshi. I have healed you in the past, but I won't bury you... I have buried enough Shuang's."

"You'll really leave me?" Soshi said, his eyes widening.

"Leaving is all I have to make you understand." Mitsuzo said, standing up picking up his suitcase, his voice began to crack as he spoke, "Your not a child anymore, Soshi. And it's time I stopped treating you like one... I know what this means. It means... It means losing someone I cared for since I first heard his cries echo through this house, but it might also mean... It might also mean saving your life. And that is more important."

Turning away from his butler, the man who raised him, who was pretty much his real father.

"Goodbye Mitsuzo..." Soshi said softly, walking away from his father figure.

Going into the entrance hall and up the stairs to his room. And as he did tears came rolling down his cheek.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, for now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Also here's the Extra:**

* * *

Soshi and Jason are walking back to the café.

"That was some weird." Jason said, doing something on his phone as they walked, "Say, does that happen often with that Cane Cat woman?"

"Not that often, but it's annoying." Soshi said, hands in his pockets, "What about you? Do you have a woman try to take credit for your work?"

"No, but I do have a serious feud with someone else..." Jason said with a deep angry breath sounding something like 'Danvers'.

"Do you mean?..." Soshi asked, "Why?"

"I have my reasons..." Jason responded, "Reasons enough that I was rooting for Thanos during that fight."

"Are you insane? He was trying to reboot the universe!" he pointed out.

"The entire universe or her living..." the spiky haired young man pondered, "Like a very wise prince of the Saiyans once said, 'I don't care how many I kill, as long as you are one of them!'."

"By the spirits your sick..." Soshi growled.

"You think I'm bad? You should have seen Silver Age Skywalker!" Jason laughed, just as a young man in red and blue spandex swung down, "Oh, hai Peter."

"Oh hai guys!" Spider-man said, hanging upside down.

"Another friend of yours?" Soshi said.

"Of course! Me and Peter hang out together." Jason said, "Him, me and Ned constructed the LEGO Death Star!"

"Oh yeah, J. Aunt May asked when you will be visiting again." Spider-Man said, "She also said to bring the... thing she called the you-know-what."

"I will be dropping by soon." Jason said with a smirk.

"Oh, you pig..." Soshi growled.


	37. Chapter 37: The Reunion

**Hello there!**

 **Welcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality.**

 **Hope your going to enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: Yeah, it does that doesn't it. That quote from Vegeta comes from Dragon Ball Abridged by Team Four Star. Though I think I wrote it down wrong.**

 **Haro654: You smelled that right.**

 **ABEBOABDU: You got your wish.**

 **Anon3874: Yeah, I might have made Korra a bit too unsympathetic for drama reasons... Don't worry, Soshi isn't going to be happy either.**

 **NinjazNeverDie: Very soon, and yeah I liked the idea of Akira having a special fire color, like how Azula had blue fire. Believe me, Soshi isn't going to be happy when he finds out.**

 **Actually I was just looking up Asian boys names and I liked Akira the most because as you said, it means 'bright' or 'clear'.**

 **Spartan 108: Maybe he will return.**

 **chadcalebt: Yeah, as you might have realized, English is not my first language. As for why they went to the mansion... Uhm, free breakfast?...**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

The following morning, with a groan, Soshi woke up in his bed. Sunlight was shining through the window with the open curtain as the doorbell rang again.

"Mitsuzo!" Soshi groaned, pulling the blanket over him, hiding his face under it to block out the sun, "The door."

But after a few minutes, Soshi opened one eye when he heard the doorbell again.

Groaning again, he stood up and wrapped his body in a nearby bathrobe. Taking the walking cane next to his bed, he began to walk out the room with a pretend limp..

"Mitsuzo?" Soshi shouted confused as he walked down the hall, looking around the house as he walked down the stairs and into the entrance hall.

The doorbell rang once more before Soshi finally opened it, revealing Asami standing there, a newspaper under her arm.

"Answering your own door?" Asami said, sounding both confused and surprised.

"Yeah..." Soshi said, stepping aside to let her inside and closing the door behind her, "I like your new hair cut."

"Thanks. Loving the beard." Asami said, holding up the newspaper so the front page could be seen, "So you can walk again and back in action. Nice new suit by the way."

On the front was a large picture of Dark Avatar evading over a baulder of earth, with big letters written above:

 _The Dark Avatar Returns!_

Soshi attempted to take the newspaper, but Asami pulled it back, "No. You get washed and dressed right now." she said sternly, "You can read it in the car on the way to Kwong's Cuisine."

"Why are we going to Kwong's?" he asked.

"For the food of course." Asami said dryly with a roll of her eyes, "It's time you and Korra meet again."

"K-Korra is here? In Republic City?" Soshi said, a hint of happiness in his voice, before looking a bit sad, "Why wouldn't she have visited me?... No, that doesn't matter. She is here now."

He dropped his cane and rushed up the stairs, "I need to get dressed, maybe something fancy... Maybe something not so fancy." He began to mutter quickly to himself, "Can we stop by a flower store? Oh, Who am I kidding, I'll give a quick call and have them delivered at Kwong's just in time for us to get there."

"Soshi! Just hurry up!" Asami said, a hint of a smile at how he was reacting.

* * *

Later at Kwong's Cuisine. Korra, Mako, Akira and to their annoyance prince Wu.

"You know Avatar, I am the rightful heir to the throne" Wu said, poking Mako in the chest with his elbow, "This guy's boss. I bet he's told you a lot about me."

"Nope." Korra said, "Not a thing."

"Then we have so much to talk about." Wu said, putting his arm around Korra's shoulder, much to her surprise, "You are going to love the food here, I know the chef personally."

A small growl was heard, and they turned to look at a scowling Akira. "Get your hands off my mom!" he ordered the prince.

To Mako and Korra's surprise, Wu complied, holding up his hands as if surrendering.

"Damn, Akira is one scary five year old." Mako mumbled, as the young boy turned back to his piece of paper and continued to draw.

"He got that from his dad." Korra said with a small chuckle, leaning towards her son, "Thanks Akira. What are you making?"

"A drawing of Vigil." he said, before showing the drawing, which showed a crude drawing of the Dark Avatar shooting fire from his fist against the crude drawing of Kuvira Loyalists, "I want to give it to him next time we see him, as a thank you for rescuing me."

Before Korra could say anything, she spotted Asami followed by someone she had been both excited and dreaded to be seeing again.

"Soshi Shuang!" Mako said happily.

"Hello Mako." Soshi said with a smile, an arm behind his back, turning to the love of his life. His amber eyes staring into the sky deep blue eyes of Korra, "H-Hey."

"H-Hey." she said, staring at him, "...It's good to see you again, Soshi.",

"Yeah... it's been too long." he said, leaning on his cane, "You uhm... Look nice. I like the... hair."

"T-Thanks." Korra said, gesturing to his upper body, "Love the... suit and... cane."

Soshi cleared his throat, "Thank you... Uhm..." he said, suddenly removing his arm from behind his back to reveal a large bouquet of different flowers, "I-I got you this."

"Thanks..." Korra said with a faint blush, accepting the bouquet, "I am saying that a lot lately..."

The entire time this conversation was going on, Akira was looking confused between his mom, who had gone a bit red in the face, and this weird man with a cane.

"What just happened?" he asked.

Soshi turned to the young boy, and he nearly froze in place as his eyes widen in shock. "Uhm... Hallo." he said, a bit of a weird smile as he extended his hand, "Who are you?"

"Akira." he said, shaking hands, "And you are."

"I am Soshi Shuang, nice to meet you Akira." Soshi said, letting go of the smaller hand before looking to Korra, "Can we talk outside? Alone?"

* * *

Walking through the kitchen, Soshi walked into the alley way, Korra behind him. Once the door closed, he turned on the spot to face her.

"That boy... Talk." Soshi said, having to do his best to keep in temper in check.

"Akira is my... No, our son." Korra admitted, "I wanted to write you but... I guess... I didn't know what to say."

"What about, 'Hey Soshi, your a dad'!" he yelled sarcasticly, turning away from her.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch, but I had already put you through so much and..." Korra tried to explain, but even she thought she had acted very stupid, "But I'm back now, and you can get to know Akira..."

"Well that makes everything better now, doesn't it?" Soshi said, turning back to her with an unnerving smile, before yelling at her in anger, "But that doesn't change the fact that you took five years away from me being in my son's life!..."

"Your right..." Korra agreed apologetic, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I should have..."

"You don't get to disappear for five years with my son and then act like your so sorry." he interrupted her, "You know I would have wanted to be there... For him, for you... You had no right keeping his existence from me!"

He turned away from her, before walking out of the alleyway. "Soshi! Wait." Korra said, running after him.

But once she get out of it, she spotted Soshi sitting in Asami's Satomobile, slamming the door shut and drives off with screeching tires.

Mako, Asami and Akira run out to check on Korra, who was standing there, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Mako said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No..." she mumbled sadly, her throat feeling very dry, "Everything is not alright..."

"Mom, are you alright?" Akira said softly, hugging his mother's leg, "Did Mr. Shuang hurt you?"

"No Akira." she said, kneeling down to pull him in a hug, "I hurt him."

Mako and Asami looked at the mother and son, before the CEO of Future Industries realized something.

"Did Soshi just steal my car?" she said, still feeling her key in her pocket.

* * *

Down the road towards the leading out of Republic City, Soshi was waiting at the side of the road. On the radio had the news reported that Kuvira's army had gathered outside the city of Zaofu.

A cop stepped off his motorcycle and approached his window.

"Ah Mr. Soshi Shuang." the cop said, "Do you have any idea how fast you where driving?"

"Too fast for this road?" Soshi said irritated, "Just give me a fine and I will be going."

"Please step out of the car, sir." the cop said.

"I have no time for this... I just had the love of my life betray me, I found out I am a dad. I just want to go home." Soshi said, finally turning to the cop, "And if you don't get the hell out of my way, I swear by the Spirits I will use this car to run you over and then back up again just to make sure it did the job!"

* * *

Some time later, the Dark Avatar was flying his new fighter jet towards the city of Zaofu and over the valley where the army of the Earth Empire is stationed.

 _"I hope I'm not too late."_ he thought, activating it's hover mode to land his jet in the city of Zaofu where the Beifong family, along with Opal and Jinora where waiting for him.

"I can't believe it..." Jinora said with wide eyes as they walked into the house, "Dark Avatar? I can't believe it, where have you been? You disappeared; everyone was so worried!"

"Long story, will tell you about it later." Dark Avatar growled, "Right now, I want to help you stop Kuvira. What can I do?"

"Go into the Avatar State and demolish her entire army." Suyin said, "Remove Kuvira from power once and for all."

"I will, if Kuvira does not see reason." Dark Avatar growled.

"Kuvira doesn't listen to reason." the elder Beifong said.

"I hope so." he growled, "I really want to punch something."

"Oh, the Earth Empire is fucked now!" Opal said, blushing when everyone stared at her surprised with what she said, "Sorry."

"Well your right about that." Dark Avatar growled, turning around whispering before he left to Jinora, "We will talk later."

* * *

Down in the encampment, in Kuvira's tent, where the woman herself standing at a round table with a map of the area with two soldiers at her side.

A small device was thrown into the tent, and what followed was multiple flashes of light.

She used her arm to protect herself from the flashes, but when her sight returned to normal, she found her two soldiers beaten on the ground and the Dark Avatar standing among them.

"The Dark Avatar, it's such an honor to formally meet you." Kuvira said, "The last I heard, you had disappeared."

"I am only telling you once, Kuvira." Dark Avatar growled, straight to the point, "Take your army and leave."

"I think we both know that's not going to happen." Kuvira told him, "I understand you're just trying to do Su a favor, but you can't come to me as I am on the verge of reuniting my nation and tell me to stop. The world was descending into chaos while you were gone. In order to fix it, I had to make some tough decisions..."

"What? Am I suppose to sympathize with that?" Dark Avatar growled, taking something from his belt, "You have six hours to leave, before I demolish you and your entire army."

He threw a smoke pellet to the ground, covering the entire tent in smoke and once it disappeared, she saw that he had disappeared.

* * *

It had been two hours since them, Dark Avatar was crouching on the roof, giving him a view of the valley, where Kuvira's army was, it had shown no sign of moving. He heard someone land on the roof behind him, but he didn't turn around as he spoke, "I wondered how long it would take for you to come to me."

"Is that really you under that mask?" Jinora said, approaching him. He turned to her, lifting up his mask to reveal Soshi under it, "It really is you!... When did you..."

"A few weeks ago. I had Noatak used his bloodbending to fix my back." he explained, putting the mask back on, "I have been training since then, getting back into shape."

"You used an illegal art of bending?" the young airbending master said, "Are you sure that is wise?"

"It was the only way..." Dark Avatar growled, "I'm sorry for how things turned out five years ago. When I pushed you away. But I couldn't let you go out on your own just yet... You weren't ready. I wanted to protect you."

"I am an airbending master now, you where there at the ceremony." Jinora said, sounding bitter, "For what wasn't I ready?..."

"Taking up the mask." he growled, this came to a surprise for her, "One day, I might not be able to be the vigilante Republic City needs. If that day comes, I want you to be the heir to the mask."

"Me? I can't be Vigil the Dark Avatar..." Jinora said, "There must be..."

"That's just it. There is no one else." he told her, "You wanted to protect Republic City. You would be the only person I can think of to be my successor. The only other person that could come close is the next Dark Avatar."

"The next Dark Avatar... you mean?" Jinora said.

"Since when do you play the pronoun game?" Dark Avatar growled dryly, "But yes. Like how the Light Avatar Spirit causes the Avatar to reincarnate. It only stands to reason that the Dark Avatar Spirit will make me reincarnate... When that happens, I would like for you to be my airbending master."

"I... I would be honored." Jinora said with a smile, "Maybe you should create an special group to guide the next Dark Avatar. Like how the Light Avatar has the White Lotus."

"Something like the Black Lotus? I'll have to look into that." Dark Avatar chuckled a bit, "But we can look into that..."

He was cut off mid-sentence as he felt two arms wrapped around him.

"I missed you, Vigil." Jinora said softly.

To her surprise, two arms wrapped around her as well. "Missed you too, Harrier." he whispered softly.

* * *

Four hours later, down on the valley floor in Zaofu, where Kuvira's army stands ready for battle, their banners flapping in a brisk wind. The Dark Avatar, flanked by Jinora and Opal walk toward the front line, where Kuvira, detached from the rest, stands waiting for them.

"Are you ready to hand Zaofu over peacefully?" Kuvira said determent.

"You call bringing an army to threaten our city 'peaceful'?" Opal said, looking around the crowd, "Where's Bolin? I know he would never go along with this!"

"Bolin is with my fiancé, working on something very important." Kuvira said to the young airbender, "But, I assure you, he's on board with my plans. You two haven't been close enough, have you? What with him being in love with Soshi Shuang's insane half-sister... Now turn over Zaofu."

"I can't just let you take the city." Dark Avatar growled, "Last chance, stand down."

"Dark Avatar, you are interfering with internal Earth Empire business, and letting your personal feelings get in the way of reason." Kuvira said sternly, "Zaofu cannot continue to rule itself. They have been hoarding their riches and technology too long. I'm here to distribute those resources fairly throughout the nation. This is about equality."

"You sound a lot like a certain Fire Lord." Dark Avatar growled, "This isn't about equality. This is about control."

"Just take her down!" Opal advices him, "You know it's the right thing to do! You have to stop this!"

"She is right. The only way you're going to keep me from marching into Zaofu is if you physically stop me." Kuvira said, turning to the Dark Avatar, "Now what are you going to do?"

Kuvira smirks, turning to address her troops, "I want you all to know that I would never ask any of you to do something that I'm not willing to do myself." she spoke, walking in front of the lines of infantry, "So, rather than risk your lives, I will fight the Dark Avatar one-on-one."

She turns to the Dark Avatar and she continues to speak, "Dark Avatar, if you win, then you can do whatever you want with Zaofu. But after I beat you, I want you out of my business for good. I'm the one who brought peace to the Earth Empire, not you, not the Light Avatar and defiantly not Suyin Beifong. You're not relevant here anymore."

"You want to fight the Dark Avatar?" he growled, "Fine. Let's finish this."

Jinora speaks to him, making him glance down, "Are you really ready to fight her?"

"Just stand back and watch." Dark Avatar growled, "It's been a while, but I got a lot of pent-up rage."

"Don't mess around!" Opal said, "Kuvira is too good! Just go into the Avatar State and get it over with!"

"I won't be needing it." Dark Avatar growled, about to step forward but Jinora puts her hand on his arm.

"Be careful." she said concerned, before she and Opal left Dark Avatar, retreating to a safe distance.

Dark Avatar steps forward, his cape floating after him as Kuvira steps forward to challenge him.

"Use whatever you want: all the elements; the Avatar State; anything you need." Kuvira said, smirking as she takes up battle stance, "I know you must be a little rusty."

"Tell me something, Kuvira." Dark Avatar growled, taking his own battle stance, "Do you bleed?"

He suddenly fires two jets of flame at Kuvira, who sidesteps the first and ducks under the second, slightly off guard. She spins back around to face the Dark Avatar, who had already closed the distance and delivers a heavy punch to her face.

"Never mind." Dark Avatar growled dryly, holding up his fist to see that he had some blood on his glove.

Kuvira use the back of her hand to wipe the blood away, jumping toward her opponent, flinging an arc of earth towards him, which the Dark Avatar dodges as he bends a stone up at Kuvira's face.

But she swings her head out of the way barely in time, but leaving her open for a fiery punch to her stomach.

As she stumbles back, she flings two metal clasps at Dark Avatar's extended wrist and ankle and uses them to fling him tumbling through the air.

With a loud thud, Dark Avatar crashed to the ground, tumbling to a stop and momentarily unmoving. The soldiers in Kuvira's army cheer loudly, Kuvira straightens up, laughing as she resumes her fighting pose, "Is this the legendary fight against the Dark Avatar?"

"Legendary fight for you." Dark Avatar said, as he recovered, "Normal fight for me." he launches a fissure at Kuvira, but she rolls out of its way and also dodges his airbending attack.

The Dark Avatar launches himself into the air and shoots an air blast at Kuvira, which she dodges once again. Dark Avatar shoots fire, but the metalbender moves the earth under him, causing him to lose balance, but Dark Avatar retaliates by knocking her down with a rock to the chest.

Kuvira shoots a couple more rocks at him, but Dark Avatar dodges them all and traps Kuvira's foot in a fissure before blinding her with a metal band of her own arm and hitting her with a air blast.

"You won't ever beat me, Kuvira." Dark Avatar growled, "You know why?"

Tearing the metal from her face, Kuvira looks up just in time to find another fist to the face, sending her thumbling to the ground.

The Great Uniter dodges a couple of blasts from Dark Avatar, before shooting a few metal plates at her, all of which miss Dark Avatar through his own bending.

Kuvira shoots a few rocks, but Dark Avatar throws up a wall for cover; the two opponents push the wall back and forth in an attempt to knock the other down, to no avail. While Kuvira is holding the boulder at bay, close to herself, Dark Avatar disintegrates the rock, causing Kuvira to fall to her knees.

"Because I will always be one step ahead of you." Dark Avatar growled, slowly stalking towards her.

Kuvira growls shooting rocks, but Dark Avatar turns the ground under her's feet, so that she faces the other way. Kuvira recovers and bends a boulder at her opponent, but he bends water at her, freezing it around her ankle.

"It's... Only a matter of time before I beat you!" Kuvira yelled, breaking the ice and lunging for him.

"You know when that will happen?" Dark Avatar growled, stopping Kuvira and blasting her away with airbending, "Never."

The Great Uniter gets up again, only to find the Dark Avatar floating above her as he ride an air spout. He launches himself after the metalbender, blasting her even farther away.

Kuvira's hair untangles in the process; as the Dark Avatar takes an enormous boulder with her, preparing to crush Kuvira. She pulls herself to her hands and knees, slowly raising her head to face him.

"It's over Kuvira. I have the high ground." Dark Avatar growled, his voice echoing with power, "Now yield."

Kuvira stands back up, she let out a defiant yell as she shot two plates at the Dark Avatar, who merely deflected them and locks them around her wrists.

The Great Uniter looks shocked as she was slammed into the ground and encasing all but her head in a mound of earth, trapping her.

"It's over." Dark Avatar growled, send simultaneous blasts of air at Kuvira; she flies through the air, landing hard on her back in front of her troops.

Rising to her feet with the help of two of her soldiers, she angrily cries out "It's not! Attack!"

The army charges forward, but the Dark Avatar rises upon his air spout in his Avatar State, combining his fire and airbending to create a fiery tornado. Several soldiers are blown away and set on fire as the rest are rendered unable to do anything but brace against the raging, scorching wind.

"Zaofu is under my protection." Dark Avatar's growling voice echoed being carried by the wind, "Now begone!"

The fiery tornado pushed back, forcing the army of the Earth Empire back and away from the city of Zaofu.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, for now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Also here's the Extra:**

* * *

Back inside the small café somewhere in downtown Republic City, at a booth close to a window giving a view of the street.

Soshi and Jason are sitting at their table, Soshi still sitting in his Dark Avatar suit, with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Why are we doing this again?" Soshi asked.

"Because your story is almost over, so we need to cast the protegonist for the next Avatar story." Jason explained just as the third judge entered.

The young man had his black hair unkempt at the front, his bangs covers his right grey eyes. He had a light build, he was shorter than average for his age. He was dressed in a navy blue and white T-shirt, black skinny work pants and navy blue shoes.

"What up muggles?" Clark said, sitting down between them.

"Hey Clark." Jason greeted him.

"Who is this?" Soshi asked.

"Only the third most populair OC of Skyguy." Jason said, "He's from the Potter Verse."

"Can we get this started already?" Clark spoke in his British accent , "I have a few more chapters to star in, because Skyguy want to finish my story before the year is over."

Some time later, Jason is reading a paper, Clark is looking grumpily at the person across the table and Soshi is looking down and rubbing his temples.

"So in your resume. You list your previous experience as, 'Beating up an one-dimensional British villain', 'fighting... Not-Thanos', and... 'World Record Holder for highest R-rated movie premiere records'..." Jason finally said, "But I was interested about this section you included, 'Recommendations for merging the... cinematic universes?' What does that... even mean?"

"It means that my franchise probably only has enough steam for one more movie, and I want in on this little shindig of yours." Deadpool said.

The three say "No," in complete unison.

Deadpool remarks as he's leaving, "Stupid fucking 'no X-Men for a few years' bullshit..."

"Okay, next..." Jason began, but suddenly heard someone yell his name, "Oh god, Danvers... Be right back."

Standing up, he rushed outside.

"So Clark, I have been thinking." Soshi said, turning to the shorter man, "Why don't you become the third protagonist? I mean, your a lot like me. Dark, brooding, smart, a bit of a Sue and you already have a built in back story."

"I don't know, my back story is 117 chapters long." Clark noted.

"Jason's story is still longer!" Deadpool shouted as he walked past the window.

"Piss off Wade!" Clark shouted.

"I think I am missing something..." Soshi said as a loud explosion was heard in the streets behind them.

"Was that a personal attack or something!?" a female voice shouted.

"Carol! I punched you in the face!" Jason's voice shouted, "How more personal can it get!?"


	38. Chapter 38: The Reconciliation

**Hello there!**

 **Welcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality. Hope your going to enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Haro654: I actually think I didn't went far enough. I have a few idea's for how it's going to end.**

 **ABEBOABDU: Now that you mention it, Turft War would fit in this story but I am not sure if I am going to include Ruins of the Empire because Part Two is going to be released in October and I have no idea when Part Three is coming.**

 **SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: It would be cool... No Kyle, Ciaran, Alex and Ren, your not a joke to him! We are talking about actual Deadpool, not Deadpool inspired! Sorry about that, yeah, I'm not very fond of Miss Larson...**

 **NinjazNeverDie: I don't think that would work. For one, Soshi would still prevent them from kidnapping him, and as far as Kuvira knows, it would only stop the Light Avatar. As for the new story character inspired by Ryu Hayabusa... I have no idea who that is. Fortunately Google does. Oh, Ninja Gaiden guy.**

 **TragicFiction: I like Opal too, she is adorable. I was actually inspired by the scene from Infinity War where Bruce Banner said that when Thor arrived for that line. Do something? Like... Dress up as a ninja and beat criminals to a pulp? Another Soshi Vs Korra? That's like the third time! I'll be honest, this story almost went down that it would end very similar to the Batman comic 'The Dark Knight Returns', with Korra standing in place of you know.**

 **T.J.T: Yes, I am making more chapters. If Chapter 37 was the last, it would have said so in the author notes at the beginning and at the ending it would have said 'Fin.'**

 **And now story time, also the traditional Lemon warning.**

* * *

On the train of the Earth Empire, where Kuvira is playing with a piece of metal after her and her army's humiliating defeat against the Dark Avatar, contorting it into various shapes with one hand.

"Are you sure, there's no way they survived?" Kuvira said.

"Positive." Baatar Jr, "But I think I can replicate his work with the spirit vines and..."

"It won't matter if we have to go up against the Dark Avatar." Kuvira said, clenching her fist, "I have no choice. I have to resort to dealing with a psychopath..."

"You don't mean..." Baatar Jr said concerned.

"Yes..." she said, placing the metal cube on a nearby tablem "What would you need to get us back on track?"

"I'll just need an assistant."

Kuvira looks over to Zhu Li and smiles, "How would you like to help Baatar build the most powerful weapon the world has ever seen?" she asked.

"It would be my honor, Great Uniter." Zhu Li said with a bow.

* * *

A few days later on Air Temple Island. Korra sits on the steps of a building, earthbending the stone of the courtyard; the view switches to Korra's side of the courtyard as Naga chases after each bit of earth that pops up.

Akira meanwhile is sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and his small fists placed against each other.

"Still meditating?" Korra said to her son.

But her son didn't respond, as he seemed deep in the meditation as Jinora comes flying in with her wingsuit and lands next to them.

"Korra, there you are!" Jinora said, sounding concerned, "I just felt a weird surge of spiritual energy coming from the Spirit Wilds. Something's wrong."

"Are you sure you felt a disturbance?" Korra asked, "Maybe you just had some bad food for breakfast."

"I'm telling you, I felt it." Jinora told her, "Maybe something happened to Ryu's tour group."

"Yeah, but it's Ryu." Korra said, "They might be at the mall, for all we know."

"Mom..." Akira said, opening his eyes, "Can't you feel how strange the energy is?"

"No..." she said, a bit confused.

"I can... I saw a machines cutting a large tree into pieces." Akira said, remembers what he had seen, "When one of the vines was cut, it lashed out."

"Machines cutting vines?" Korra said before realizing, "Kuvira? You mean Kuvira is taking vines? It must be affecting our Spirit Wilds. I bet that's what you were sensing, Jinora."

"Why is she taking vines?" she said.

"I don't think it's for a good reason." Akira noted.

"You got that right." his mother said, "We have to tell Raiko. This might help him convince the other leaders to finally take her down!"

"I'll keep looking for Ryu and the others." Jinora said.

* * *

In City Hall inside the council meeting room, where Soshi, president Raiko, Master Tenzin, Fire Lord Izumi and prince Wu are sitting at the same round table with Lin standing next to Tenzin while Mako stood next to Wu.

"I say we deal with this Kuvira situation immediately." Raiko told the others firmly.

"Yes! Agreed! And I know just how to get rid of her!" Wu said excited, "We tell her she won an all-expense paid vacation to a tropical island. Then, when she gets there, we reveal that it was a trap. The island's a prison! Boom! Got her!"

Soshi and Tenzin gave each other a look, both showing disapproval to the prince.

"Or, okay, uh, I'm just spitballing here." Wu backtracks when he sees their reaction, "What if we use a large signal to shine the Dark Avatar's symbol in the sky and then he shows up and beats Kuvira and her army."

"We already used that once and he did not approve." Soshi said, leaning on the cane between his legs, "Besides, the Dark Avatar has already defeated Kuvira and her army at the city of Zaofu. With any luck, she and her army will fall apart in the next few months."

"I would rather lose my title of president than ask that masked freak for help." Raiko told him.

"Won't be long before the next election." Soshi said dryly.

"The point is, we don't need the Dark Avatar." Raiko continued with a glare, "He weakened her, softening her up, now all we need to do is finishing the job."

"I don't believe attacking is the right move." Tenzin said, while stroking his beard, "Since she hasn't done anything aggressive toward the United Republic."

"That might be true, but she also claimed she was going to turn over power and she didn't. She claimed she would leave Zaofu alone if the Dark Avatar defeated her but she didn't. Kuvira can't be trusted." Soshi said, looking around the table, "As strange as it sounds, I am with Raiko."

"I agree with them." Beifong said, "I say we go on the offensive and start by retaking..."

But at that moment, Korra and Akira barge into the meeting. "President Raiko, I'm sorry to interrupt, but..." she said, looking surprised when she sees the meeting going on, "What's going on here?"

Wu leans nonchalantly back over his chair, "Oh, hey, Light Avatar Korra." he said casually, "Just kickin' it world leader-style, trying to figure out what to do about Kuvira after the Dark Avatar trashed her at Zaofu. For the record, I told Raiko he should have invited you."

"You invited him." Korra said annoyed, gestures to Wu, "But not me?"

"Please, Korra, it's not personal." Tenzin said, "We just thought..."

"Again, him, not me!?" Korra repeated.

"Korra, we're in the middle of a meeting." Soshi said annoyed, "You can't just barge in..."

"What are you doing here, Soshi?" Korra said surprised.

"I currently own a large majority of Republic City." Soshi told her, "So I think I have a right to be here? What's yours? Being the Light Avatar?"

Before Korra could retort, the door barged open and both Bolin and Varrick came in.

Bolin momentarily bends over, panting in exhaustion, though when he erects himself, he gives a small wave and grin to all those present as Soshi, Korra, Mako, and Akira, look on in surprise.

"What are you doing here!?" Raiko said, even more angry, "Guards, remove these traitors!", the guards immediately seize Bolin and Varrick.

"No! We escaped Kuvira's army!" Bolin yelled, "We're back on your side now! We have top secret information for you!"

Soshi held up his hand, making the guards stop immediately. "Continue." he said resting his hands on his cane as the guards let Bolin and Varrick go at once.

"Okay." Varrick said, dusting himself off, "I guess we should have opened with that line."

"Kuvira's making this thing that goes." Bolin explained and he proceeds to make various explosion noises and yelling sounds, "I don't know how it works, but it has this..."

"It's a super weapon!" Varrick said irritatingly, as he steps forward, "Like a regular weapon, only super."

"And let me guess: it has something to do with spirit vines." Korra sad.

"Yes!" Varrick said, "How did you know?"

"I saw a vision of her taking spirit vines from the swamp." Akira said.

"We are going to listen to a child now?" Raiko said with a raised eyebrow.

"A child who seems to be wise beyond his years." Soshi said, coming to Akira's defense, "I am inclined to believe him."

"Your right to!" Varrick said, "If she figures out how to harness their power, we are all doomed."

"Then she might use the weapon to attack Republic City." Raiko said worried, "The only way to protect ourselves is with a preemptive strike."

"My airbenders won't be part of an unprovoked attack!" Tenzin raised his voice.

"Neither will the Fire Nation." Izumi said.

"Fire Lord Izumi, if Kuvira is a threat to the world, we have to stand together." Soshi said, "She has to be stopped!"

"The Fire Nation has spent too much of its history fighting nonsense wars." she said, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again as she continued, "And I refuse to drag my nation into another one unless there is no other choice. If you attack Kuvira, you'll do it without my army."

"Fine. I'll hold off any plans of attack." Raiko said annoyed, "We'll go on the defensive and fortify security on the borders."

"In that, you'll have my help." she said as her expression softens.

* * *

Soshi limps out of the building, using his cane. Footsteps follow after him, as he headed for his car.

"Soshi, wait! Please." Korra said, catching up to him, "I just want to say that I'm sorry, for keeping Akira from you, for leaving you... for everything."

He ignored her, opening the car door and getting in, "It's a little late for 'sorry'." Soshi told her, before driving off.

Korra watches him drive off as Mako, Bolin and Akira walk up to her.

"Hey, your okay?" Bolin said softly.

"No... I'm not." Korra mumbled, with a deep sigh, she turned to Bolin, "I'm... Happy your back Bolin." and she gives him a hug.

"Bolin, I'm so glad you're back." Mako said to his brother, "I was worried about you."

"Thanks, guys. Mako, I'm so sorry about the way we left things." Bolin said, "I'm such an idiot. You tried to warn me about Kuvira and I ran off anyway, like an idiot. You were right and I'm just an idiot. I hope... that... I'll be able to earn your trust again."

"Sounds like you were just trying to do what you thought was right." Akira noted, "And if anyone has lost people's trust, it's mom."

"Your honesty is pretty brutal for a five year old, Akira." Mako said to him.

"He's right though..." Korra said, "Ever since I got back, it seems no one even wants me around."

Akira wraps his arms around her leg, "I want you around." he said softly as his mother returned the hug.

"Ah, he's so adorable." Bolin said, "I really wanna hug too." and he proceeds to do just that.

* * *

Inside the Spirit Wilds where Jinora is walking, still on the lookout for Ryu and his tour group. She finds the broken camera that was dropped by one of the tourists, though before she can continue her investigation, she finds herself attacked by a spirit vine.

Right before it grabs her, she blasts herself onto a roof and dodges another vine attacking her. She jumps down again, flying away with her wingsuit, while evading more vines as they try to grab her.

She cannot outrun them, however, and ends up captured as well. While the vines constrict her, she closes her eyes and focuses.

Soshi was driving his car over the road towards his mansion when Jinora's spirit projection appears next to him.

"Soshi! The vines! They're taking me! Help!"

The projection vanishes again. Soshi immediately put his foot on the gas as he made a sudden turn, drifting around the corner as he sped off towards the Spirit Wilds.

* * *

At the entrance of the spirit wilds, where Ling Beifong was barking orders to put up a perimeter, to cancel all tours and for somebody get a hold of Tenzin. After a quick change to his spare suit hidden in his trunk, Dark Avatar had sneaked by them, and was now venturing deep through the spirit wilds.

"Jinora!" he growled, hearing the rustling of a vine sounds nearby, along with the sound of battle mixed in.

He followed it to it's source, where he found Korra and Mako being attack by three vines. They both defend themselves with firebending and airbending, respectively, though Mako is taken and lifted into the air.

Jumping down from his position, Dark Avatar cut him lose by severing the vine with his firebending and uses another fire arc to keep the vines at a distance.

Korra breaks through a wall, "Come on!" she shouted and runs inside. Dark Avatar and Mako are on her trail, though he stops used his earthbending to prevent the advancing vines from following them.

"I shouldn't be surprised your here." Mako said with a small smile, "Thanks for the assist."

"Your welcome." Dark Avatar growled, as they found a bunch of green cocoons with people inside them.

"What are those?" Korra said as they walk closer up to them and she touches the nearest one, revealing that Jinora is inside.

"It's Jinora and the rest of them." Dark Avatar growled, "Their spirits are trapped in the Spirit World."

Mako makes a fire dagger, but Korra places a hand on his shoulder and he lowers the dagger. "Don't! You'll provoke the vines. Let me try." Korra said, she bends water up to perform the spiritual healing technique, though it fails.

"Maybe if I meditate into the Spirit World, I can free them." Dark Avatar growled, he kneels down and began to meditate.

"Your not going alone." Korra said, kneeling down turning to Mako, "Watch our backs." and she began to meditate.

* * *

He opens his eyes to find himself standing in a meadow with pink grass, a warm light shining down at him. Korra was standing next to him. The wind blows and the two Avatar's follow it to the location of Jinora and Ryu's tour group. They are all trapped inside of a green, spherical force field.

"How do we release their spirits?" Korra said.

"Bend the energy from within." Dark Avatar growled, walking over to the force field, "Light and Dark in balance."

The duo put their hands on the force field. Her eyes glow and the force field becomes a golden shade before dispersing in butterflies of the same color, signifying the release of the spirits.

Korra and Dark Avatar stand among them as the lights flew into the air. He looked to her, thinking that even after those five year, even after giving birth to a child, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Korra."

She turned to face him, looking right into his mask. "We need to talk." he whispered softly, "I will see you at my place."

* * *

The following day in the living room of the Shuang Manor. Sitting on the couch across from the fire place, Soshi, wearing a black button-up dress shirt and black pants, holding a glass filled with wine and the bottle still on the table.

Above the fire place, was a big portret of him and Korra, laughing near the fountain. He didn't look up when he heard someone come in.

"You still have that thing?" Korra asked, walking up to him.

"It reminds me of the happiest time in my life." Soshi said, gesturing to the seat next to him as he filled a second glass, before handing it to her.

A short but heavy silence followed, as the two just sat there, sipping their wine.

"Where is Akira?" Soshi said curiously.

"Mako and Asami are babysitting him, they are showing him around Republic City... He always wanted to see the train station." Korra said, with a slight smile, "Asami has taken a liking to him, I think she might be going to push Mako to get a child herself."

"I think they would be excellent parents." he said with a nod before turning serious, "Why?... Why did you leave? Why did you hid him from me?"

"I had already put you through so much, in my anger, I made you cripple... I thought you already hated me for that." Korra answered sadly, "If I settled you with the troubles of raising a child along with that..."

"You know, when I found out you did hid my son from me... I did wanted to hate you. I tried my hardest to hate you. To focus all the hate I have for Korosu on you..." Soshi admitted, looking at her and she looked at him, "But you know what was funny?"

"What?" she asked, as he placed his glass on the nearby table.

Soshi places his hand on Korra's cheek to guide her in for a soft kiss on the lips. As they break their kiss, they remain close together with their foreheads touching.

"W-When?" she asked softly, "When did you start loving me again?"

"I never stopped." he whispered softly, "That's the thing Korra, no matter what you did... And no matter how hard I tried... I could never bring myself to hate you. I could be angry, sure, but never hate you."

Korra wrapped her arms around his waist, reconnecting their lips as they rolled down the couch, falling on the white carpet in front of the fire place.

* * *

In Republic City's train station, where a Mitsuzo wearing a hat was sitting on a bench, suitcase on his side waiting for his train heading out of the Republic Nation. A powerful gust of wind blew through the station, blowing the hat off his head.

He quickly stood up and went after it, but not long after it rolled against the legs of a small boy who had been watching the trains.

"Mr. Is this yours?"

He stopped in shock when the boy spoke, holding up his hat to him. It was as if he was looking at a five year old Soshi, if he had more of a tanned skin.

"Sir?" the boy said confused, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, you just reminded me of someone. Thank you, young man." Mitsuzo said, accepting the hat back, "What are you doing here? Where are your parents."

"My mom is visiting a friend. I have no idea where my dad is." the boy said, "I came here to watch the trains, this is my first time in Republic City."

"You came here on your own?" Mitsuzo said concerned.

But the boy shook his head, "No, I came here with mom's friends..." he began but a female voice was heard over the crowd.

"Akira!"

Mitsuzo and the boy Akira turned around to see Mako and Asami, both holding a cone of ice cream while Asami was holding a second one.

"You can't just run away." Mako said stern yet firm, sounding rather like a dad, "What if you got lost?"

"I didn't run away. I was only a few feet away." Akira mumbled, accepting the cone Asami gave him.

Asami laughed a little at how the two where acting, before noticing her friend, "Mitsuzo! It's been too long!" she said, giving him a one armed hug.

"It's good to see you too, my dear." Mitsuzo said, returning the hug, before turning to Mako, shaking hands with him, "Mako, my boy. Still staying in good shape."

"Of course." Mako said happy, "I might not be a Pro-bender anymore, but I will never forget your training."

"You where a pro-bender, Mako?" Akira said curiously.

Mako nodded to the boy, who looked impressed, "Yeah, I was the firebender of the best Pro-bending team. The Fire Ferrets!"

"That's a weird way of saying Imperial Dragons." Akira said dryly, "Because they are the only team that held onto the championship title until the team retired. While the Fire Ferrets only have one final to their name, which they lost."

Mitsuzo chuckled while Asami had to bit her lip to not laugh out loud at how flabbergasted and insulted Mako look.

"Mako, your getting roasted by a five year old." Asami said, unable to not chuckle just a bit, "You know a lot of the history of Pro-bending, Akira."

"I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match for a long time." Akira said with a big smile, "And now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena."

"Ferry ride?" Mitsuzo said surprised, "Do you live on Air Temple Island?"

"No, mom and me live on the South Pole with grandma Senna and grandpa Tonraq." Akira said, "We are just staying over at Tenzin's."

"Senna? Tonraq?... Are you..." the elderly man started to catch on, "Is your mother Light Avatar Korra?"

Akira nodded, before realizing himself, "Wait... Are you Mitsuzo Soroi? The former captain of the Imperial Dragons?" he asked and when the older man nodded, his eyes widen, "That means you trained my mom as well, and that means you work for my dad!"

"I use to work for him yes." Mitsuzo said sadly, much to Asami and Mako's surprise as he turned to them, "History started to repeat itself... Leaving was the only way I had to make him understand that he was destroying himself."

"Oh..." Akira said sadly, "I thought you could tell me... Tell me why he abandoned me and my mom."

"What makes you think he abandoned you?" Mitsuzo said surprised.

But the boy shrug his small shoulders, "I don't know. I just figured..." he mumbled.

"Hey, don't worry about it kiddo." Mako said gently, ruffling his hair, "You always have your mom and grandparents, and now you have Asami, Bolin, Soshi, and me."

At the mention of that, the boy smiled a little, "Thanks Mr. Mako... Though I can do without Mr. Shuang."

"Why?" Asami said surprised.

"He made mom cry." Akira said with his best attempt at doing a deep growl, like a certain vigilante, "And that's unforgivable."

"What are you going to do to him?" Mako said surprised.

"I'm going to steal his newspaper every morning." the boy said darkly, "And then swap it with the previous day. It will make him go nuts."

Asami didn't know if she should be concerned or laughing how diabolical this five year old sounded. "Well, we are going to visit Soshi's place." she said, "Don't try to burn it down."

"I'll make absolutely no promises." Akira said, before adding with a smile, "But I'll try for you Miss Asami."

* * *

"Soshi... That feels amazing!" Korra moaned, as his tongue slides up and down between her folds, getting a taste of her juices.

The two where laying naked as the day they were born on the fluffy carpet, with the pillows from the sofa propping her up. Soshi glance upwards to see Korra massaging her breasts with her eyes closed, seeming to enjoy the fact that she is getting eaten out. She lets out a pleasurable sigh once Soshi's hands begin squeezing her ass.

As the minutes tick by, more and more of her juices flow into his mouth, making him swallow to keep from choking. Soon, her breathing begins to quicken, her moans becoming louder with each lap of his tongue.

Gripping the back of his head and shoves his mouth directly into her sex, "I'm cuming!" Korra cries out, just as before a wave of fluids comes crashing into Soshi's mouth, making him swallow in big gulps until the orgasm subsides.

She then loosens her hold on his black hair and lets him move back as she leans back into the pillows, seeming exhausted from her orgasm.

"That felt... wonderful!", she said before letting out another pleasurable sigh. Before smiling and spreading her legs, "Now get over here my Dark Avatar.", she gestured to come over him with her finger.

With a grin, Soshi crawled over to him and proceed to place the tip of his penis at the entrance of her dripping vagina.

He begin to slide his member inside her soft, wet sex. She moans as more and more of his shaft enters inside her. Eventually, the entire length is within her body. She moans a little louder as Soshi slide it out before pushing it back in.

"Oh yes, Soshi. That's the spot." she groans as his motions slowly pick up in speed, "Give it to me! I want you to go as hard as you can!"

Soshi slowly began to acquiesce to her request, giving his motions a little extra thrust. Her breasts begin to swing back and forth as a result.

Eventually, the feeling of Soshi's orgasm began to form as his member slides in and out of her body. "Keep going, Soshi!" she cries out, "I'm about to cum again!"

"Me too!" he grunted as his thrusts continue.

He felt her legs wrap around his waist, locking him into place as he can feel her inner walls start to tighten around his penis. Her eyes lit up indicating that she entered the Avatar Sate as her fluids drench his member.

Holding it in for one final thrust before Soshi's own eyes lit up indicating he entered the Avatar State as his own orgasm explode within Korra. The lights in their eyes died down, when both of them now breathed heavily as a result from their respective orgasms.

Soshi slowly pull his softened shaft out of Korra, rolling off her, and laying on his back. After some time, he rolled over to take a blanket laying it over the two of them as they began to cuddle.

"So..." Korra asked, "What does this mean?"

"It means nothing." Soshi said, "Unless we want it to."

"Soshi... I have been thinking." she said, looking up at him, "President Raiko won't have long in office anymore."

"We just had sex, and you want to talk about politics? Specifically Raiko?" Soshi said dryly, "If that's your new idea of pillow talk... Okay then."

"I'm being serious here." she said, "If the Earth Empire falls, I think Raiko's last order in office will be taking down the Dark Avatar... I can't help but feel they are going to ask me to bring you in."

"What will you do then?" he said softly.

"No matter what happens, even if the entire world turns against you." she said softly, looking into his amber eyes, "I will be right by your side. You will never be alone again."

Soshi smiled softly at her, before tendrely placing a soft kiss on her lips, "I would do the same to you... I love you Korra. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"I love you too Soshi..." she said smiling back at him, "If you want me for the rest of your life. After we clean up all the mess with the Earth Empire... Why not make it official?"

"What?" Soshi said surprised, his cheeks gaining a rosy color, "U-us getting married?... I-I would lo..."

But before he could continue, it was at this moment that Asami came in with Akira.

"Hey you two..." Asami greeted before noticing the state Soshi and Korra where in, "By the spirits!" quickly using her hands to cover Akira's eyes.

"Wha!?" Akira said, trying to get her hands off, "I want to see."

Footsteps where heard running up to the room, and not much later, Mako and Mitsuzo appeared.

"We heard yelling!" Mako said, spotting the embarrassed and very naked Soshi and Korra covered by only a blanket, a red tint spreading across their faces

"Mitsuzo?" Soshi said surprised but happy, "Your back?"

"Yes..." Mitsuzo said, shaking his head, "I'm gone for less then a week and you already have forgotten how to dress."

"We'll... Leave you to get clothed." Asami said, a blush on her cheeks, "We'll be in the kitchen."

When they left, Soshi and Korra looked at each other, before bursting out in laughter.

* * *

Fearing a breakout if the Earth Empire attacked Republic City, Raiko had decided to relocate their top inmate to a safer location. But with some help of her spies in Republic City, Kuvira had designed a plan to intercept the convoy and stage a little prison break.

So now on the train of the Earth Empire, Kuvira is sitting at a desk, her loyal guards and Baatar Jr. flanking her side as the prisoner sat across from her.

"I hope you understand the trouble I went through to arrange a little meeting between us." Kuvira said, leaning forward and folding her hands, "A lot of blood as been spilled for it."

The prisoner didn't say anything, but continued to munch on the snacks Kuvira had provided, hands still tied together.

"Look, I got a problem and you are the one who possesses the necessary gifts to solve this problem." Kuvira continued when the prisoner refused to speak, "I need you to kill the Light and Dark Avatar. You almost took him down once."

The prisoner let out a cough, "May I have some water?" she requested with a dry throat.

Kuvira gestured one of her soldiers to do it. Picking up the glass, he walked over to her. But when he placed it down, the prisoner suddenly jumped up, breaking the bonds holding her arms. She bended the water out of her glass, and moved it with such speed and skill across the guards throats.

Blood spilled from it as they dropped to the floor, but before they all could, she bended the water back into the cup as Baatar Jr. looked on in horror.

"I am going to need... Something to wear." the prisoner said with a insane smile, "And a very big truck."

"Sure." Kuvira said, "Anything else, Miss Satsujin?"

"I'm going to need some guys." Korosu Satsujin said, looking around the room before gesturing, "Well, not these guys. Because they are kind of dead."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, for now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Sorry, no Extra this time.**


	39. Chapter 39: Bonding Time

**Hello there!**

 **Welcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality. Hope your going to enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: I think she has fans, I'm one of them. Though from what I understand she is a bit of a base-breaker.**

 **NinjazNeverDie: Don't worry, we are safe from Satsujin... I think... Happy you found that scene funny. Yeah, there are somethings children are never suppose to see their parents do. No, I don't think I'm going to write a flashback of Korra giving birth. As for Soshi's skin color, huh, I guess I never did state what it was. I pictured him with Fire Nation skin color, as Mirai is a descended from there and I did draw him with that for the cover art, but I will leave it up to the imagination.**

 **mpowers045: Glad you found it funny.**

 **ABEBOABDU: Father son bonding coming right up.**

 **DevilHunter9137: It was pretty obvious it they would get back together. It was either there or at the very end... Or it would have ended like The Dark Knight Returns.**

 **Spartan 108: Happy you like it, now the family is back together.**

 **ohsofrosty: Well, the wait is over.**

 **Viki909: You saying that put a smile on my face, seriously, thank you.**

 **And now story time.**

* * *

Soshi was standing in the kitchen, looking out over the garden where Akira is sitting on the stairs with Korra trying to talk to him. Moments before, Korra had finally told Akira that Soshi was his father and the boy had not taken it well.

"Perhaps you should talk to him." Mitsuzo said walking up to him just as Korra left Akira alone, "Perhaps he would react more positive to his father trying..."

"Yes, because the Shuang men have a great track record of being fathers." Soshi mumbled dryly, turning to the old retainer, "Why did you come back?"

"Mako and Asami explained the situation to me..." Mitsuzo began to explain, "I had to come back..."

"For Akira right... Funny how history repeats itself." Soshi cut him off, sounding a bit bitter, "I thought you had to leave to make me understand. You abandoned me, Mitsuzo."

"I know... And it was a mistake." Mitsuzo admitted, much to the younger man's surprise, "While I still believe there is good you can do without being the Dark Avatar, I have seen that he is needed just as much as Soshi Shuang. I understand if you don't want me back..."

"What kind of stupid statement is that." Soshi snapped, before pulling Mitsuzo in a hug, "Your always welcome back, Mitsuzo. Your family. Qipian Shuang might be by birth father, but you raised me and shaped me to what I am today. That makes you pretty much my father as well."

Mitsuzo's surprised look soften before returning the hug.

"And I promise, I will be careful. I will consider the limits that I have." Soshi said, letting go of his father figure, turning to the window, looking at Akira, "I have a very good reason."

* * *

Akira was still looking over the expensive and well kept garden as he sat on the stairs. The sound of a walking stick tapping on the stone floor before coming to a stop next to him.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Soshi asked.

The boy didn't say anything, so Soshi sat down next to him, leaning on his cane. "You know... When I was your age, I used to sit here often to get away from it all." he admitted, remembering the times he sat there after his parents where killed.

"It's a beautiful place. Uhm... Mr. Shuang... Why did you and mom broke up?" Akira said, looking down to his small hands, "Was it because of me? Because you didn't wanted me?"

The young boy suddenly looking up at Soshi, his small eyes filling with tears making him looked shock.

"No, no, it wasn't because of you. It... It's complicated." he assured his son immediately, "Your mother and I... had a pretty big fight. We both said and did some bad things to each other..."

Akira looked back to the garden, using his sleeve to whip his tears away, "Then why didn't you and mom just say sorry?" he said.

"Because adults are stupid sometimes." Soshi said, still looking at the boy, "Akira... If your not busy tonight. I would like to take you somewhere."

"I don't know. I have to ask my mom." Akira said, "Where are we going?"

"If I told you, that would ruin the surprise." Soshi said, gently.

* * *

That evening, Soshi is driving his cherry red sport Satomobile through downtown Republic City, a excited Akira in the seat next to him.

"Look at this place." Akira said, looking out of the side window, "I've never seen so many Satomobiles! And I'm sitting in the second best one!"

"Second best?" Soshi said curiously.

"Yes, the best and coolest is the Dark Avatar's car... or tank." Akira said, a bit unsure what type of car it would be classified as.

"You mean the Avenger?" Soshi said, much to Akira's surprise, "What? That's how Bolin calls it."

"I like Bolin." Akira said, "He's funny."

"I like Bolin too." Soshi admitted.

After giving his car keys to the valet, Soshi and Akira stepped into the pro-bending arena. Akira could see thousands of people in the lobby, shouting and laughing.

The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious; Akira couldn't stop grinning as he followed Soshi up the carpeted red stairs upwards.

They at last they reached the top of the staircase, they walked through the hall and finally he pulled the curtain aside and they found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the red and blue side of the field.

Six luxurious chair's covered with brown leather in rows of three were there.

Akira's mouth fell open. Making his father smile at his reaction. "Best seats in the house or what?" Soshi said.

"Unbelievable! This place is even more amazing than I imagined!" Akira said in awe, standing on his seat to better look at the arena, "A box like this must cost a fortune!"

"It does." Soshi laughed as he sat down, "If you don't own the entire stadium."

"You own the Pro-bending arena!?" Akira exclaimed, sitting down in his chair, "Seriously!?"

"I bought it on impulse that one time during Mitsuzo's birthday." he admitted, leaning on the his cane, "I have a habit of doing that."

As all the lights go off, a spot directly over the ring, where the announcer emerges under loud cheers from the center of the ring, one hand raised. He is holding a microphone.

"Introducing.", the announcer said, pointing right to a spot where a switch is turned on, "The Xiao Long Burning Dragons!"

The platform the team is standing on slowly moves toward the arena. The earthbender and the waterbender on the team wave at their fans, while the firebender solemnly stands in the middle.

"So who are you cheering for?" Soshi said, after the other team, the 'White Fang Bulls' was introduced.

"The Xaio Long Burning Dragons." Akira said, "Both teams are great, but I like them more."

"Never knew you were such a fan of the underdog." Soshi said, pressing the button that would call the waiter, who came taking their orders.

The moment the bell was struck, the teams immediately start bending.

The match starts out fiercely, with the Moose Lions firebender demonstrating himself to be cool under fire. However, the White Fang quickly knock the Burning Dragons waterbender and earthbender back to zone two, and the firebender is knocked back a short time after.

The waterbender is completely knocked out of the ring seconds later, with the fire and earthbender falling back to zone three before the round ends in favor of the White Fang.

In round two, the Burning Dragons are quickly forced to zone two, but this time, they respond and force the White Fang back enough to win the round and tie the match.

However, in round three, the Burning Dragon's waterbender is knocked into the firebender before they are each knocked out of the ring. However, the earthbender holds his ground, forces the White Fang to drain themselves, and knocks two of their opponents out of the ring, creating a one-on-one showdown for the round and the match versus the other earthbender.

The Burning Dragons earthbender emerges from the smoke and dust of the fight and knocks his opponent out of the ring, earning a hat trick and clinching the match for the Xaio Long Burning Dragon.

The earthbender as he takes off his helmet while the crowd goes wild.

Akira, looked at the playing field in awe. "Want to go meet them?", Soshi said.

* * *

After meeting the winning team, getting an autographed shirt of the members of the Moose Lions, Soshi and Akira where eating in Kwong's Cuisine.

"So, how do you like it?" Soshi asked, eating his Fire Nation style marinated roast chicken.

"It's delicious and totally authentic! I didn't realize how much I missed grandma's grub." Akira said, with a mouthful of noodles, "I just realize I don't know much about you, Soshi."

"If you want to know, ask away." Soshi said, "You can ask me anything."

"Alright... What's your favorite food? What's your favorite color?" Akira said, trying to think up questions, "Is there a special lady in your life?"

"My favorite food is Mitsuzo's dumplings. My favorite color is black and..." Soshi said, stopping for a moment, "The only special lady in my life is your mother."

"How'd you two first meet?" Akira said.

"I actually knew Korra since we where very little." Soshi said, remembering the first time they had met, "Our father's where friends in their youth and continued that friendship into their adulthood. We would often go on vacation to the Shuang Ember Island manor. That was until it was found out that she was the Avatar. So the vacation destination often became the South Pole."

"I hadn't seen her for nearly eleven years after my parents where murdered... before I ran into her during her first day in Republic City."

"Your parents where murdered?" Akira said surprised.

"Yeah... It shaped me." Soshi said, "Before that, I only saw Korra as a friend, but it was then that I saw her as a woman."

"How does that make a difference?" the boy said.

"You'll understand when your older." Soshi said with a chuckle, "But my feelings for Korra were a puzzle to me. But I finally understood them when Korra was kidnapped by Tarrlok."

"Mom was kidnapped!?" Akira exclaimed surprised with wide eyes.

"Yes it was a... big mess." he said, "It felt like a piece of me was gone... Just like how I have been feeling for the past five years."

"You know, it's pretty sad your telling a five year old everything." the boy noted.

"Well, you don't act like a normal five year old." Soshi pointed out, just as Akira burps, looking a bit ashamed.

Soshi notices this and burps even louder, to which Akira laughed before burping again, louder this time, and Soshi burps again yet even louder, and they both start laughing.

"I win." Soshi said, as a couple next to them looks on in horrified disgust.

"Your a goofball." Akira laughed.

"Takes one to known one, loser!..." Soshi laughed back, before looking horrified, "Wait that means I'm a loser... scratch that."

* * *

After a long day, it ended back at the Shuang Manor, a sleeping Akira was being carefully carried into the house by Soshi, where a Korra opened the door with a smile.

"He's completely tuckered out." Korra said, as she walked with the two up the stairs, "What have you done with him?"

"Just gave him a few bottles of sake." Soshi said casually, "Mitsuzo did that to me when I didn't want to sleep."

"Soshi, if you gave our son hard liquor." Korra said, playing along.

"Kidding, kidding." he said quickly as they stepped into Soshi's old bedroom.

Korra removed his clothes, and tried her best to not wake him up as she dressed him in the small pajama's Mitsuzo had prepared. But just as they tucked him in, the boy looking at them with sleepy eyes. "Mom... Where are we?" he said.

"We are at Soshi's place." Korra said, "I thought you would be too tuckered out to..."

"Can we stay here?" Akira said, rubbing his eye, "For the night?"

Soshi looked happy when he heard that, and Korra asked if it would be okay. "Of course." he said.

"Could you stay with me? Until I fall asleep." he asked.

"Of course." Korra said, "Do you want a bed time story?"

"I'm five." Akira said, laying back in the very soft pillows, "Of course."

"I know a good story." Soshi said, as the two parents sat down next to Akira on the bed, "A long time ago, there was this beautiful princess, her father a king exiled from his kingdom by his evil brother, was friends with the king of another kingdom."

"The king and queen from the other kingdom would visit the exiled king and his wife, bringing along their son, the prince." Korra added, "The princess and the prince would play together, getting up to a lot of trouble in the frozen waste."

"Many years passed, one day the princess visited the other kingdom. The former prince, now the new king after his father and mother had passed away, introduced her three of his bravest knights, a firebender, a earthbender and one of the smartest women in all the kingdoms." Soshi continued to tell.

"And together with the king's wise advisor, they set out to correct the wrong in the lands." Korra took over, "Eventually, the uncle of the princess, the evil king, conceived a plot to envelope the world in a thousand years of darkness and rule over this dark world."

"But the king, princess and the three knights stood their grounds at the Tree of Time. Where in great risk, they defeated the evil king." Soshi told, "The king took the darkness into himself, with some help from the princess and a plan thought out by the former king, they purified the darkness, making sure it would never could cause a thousand years of darkness."

"And in that moment, when she thought she would lose him..." Korra said, looking up into Soshi's eyes, "It was that the princess realized, that she loved the king, that she couldn't imagine her live without him."

"Neither could the king." Soshi said with a soft smile, "The king realized he wanted to spend the rest of his days with the princess..."

A sleepy Akira looked between his parents, confused how they where looking at each other. "...This isn't really a fairy tale, is it?" he noted, "How does it end?"

"How all fairy tales end." Soshi said, looking back to his son, "The king and the now queen married, and eventually they had a child of their own."

"Together, they lived happily ever after." Korra finished, "Did you like it?"

Akira nodded, laying back into his pillow, "I like it." with a big yawn he asked, "What's the name of the story?"

Soshi and Korra looked at each other questioning, before both saying, "The Legend of Sorra."

But the name of the tale was lost to their son, as small snores came from between them. Akira seemed to have fallen asleep

Tucking their young boy in, quietly as possible, the two stepped out of the bedroom. Giving one last look to him, closed the door.

"He's a good kid." Soshi said, as they walked down the hall, "Definitely got that from his mom."

"Your kidding right?" Korra said with a smile, "You where the well behaved one."

"Yeah, you did got us into trouble a lot." Soshi said smugly, "And then I had to dress up and bust us out of it."

"Don't get smug with me! I never disabled someone..." Korra said, as Soshi gave her a look that clearly stated 'am I a joke to you?', "At least nog to get information out of him!"

"I thought you were kidnapped by Amon!" Soshi protested, before looking out the window.

"Your going out tonight?" Korra said, he looked at her, giving her a nod. "Alright... What if, we leave Mitsuzo to look after Akira and I go with you?"

"Sure..." Soshi said, walking backwards so he could still face her, "If you can still fit into your suit!"

"Now your asking for it!" she said, and the two raced towards the Lair entrance.

* * *

After a long night of bringing vigilante justice to Republic City, the ideale romantic date in Soshi's opinion, the Avenger is driven back into the Lair. Once it parked, the Harrier used her airbending to get out of the Avenger.

"Can't believe you would go on patrol without me." she complained, taking off her mask as Dark Avatar and Sorra came out as well.

"Wasn't really planning it." Dark Avatar growled, taking his mask off, a bit surprised.

"Didn't want to interrupt you if you had a date with Kai." Sorra teased, taking her mask off.

"I-I didn't had a date!" Jinora protested still holding her mask, "And protecting the city is more important than a stupid date."

"Keep thinking like that and you end up like Soshi." Korra said, turning to her boyfriend, who looked concerned, "Something wrong?"

"Where is Mitsuzo?" he said, concerned enough that he forgot to take off his suit, rushing up the stairs, his cape floating after him as Korra and Jinora followed.

* * *

Looking through the living room, which was empty, Soshi quickly searched the kitchen before rushing up the stairs.

Opening the door leading to Mitsuzo's room, where he saw the man laying face down on the floor.

"Mitsuzo!" Soshi shouted, immediately rushing over to him.

Jinora clasped her hands in front of her mouth, before asking, "Is he?..."

"No... He's just unconscious." Soshi said relieved. Lifting his father figure up and laying him on his bed, "Why did he pass out?"

"Akira!" Korra said concerned. She immediately rushed out of the room, and down the hallway.

Within seconds, she had rushed to the door, she threw the door open. And what she saw made her heart skip a beat in fear.

In a chair, next to the bed of the still sleeping form of Akira, sat the white haired evil, holding a cup in her hands.

"It's been a long time... Light Avatar." Korosu said, taking a sip from her tea.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, for now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Also, a little Extra:**

* * *

"That's your girlfriend?" Soshi said, sitting at the café with Clark, who showed a picture of him and his wife, "Nice going, Clark."

"Correction, she is my wife and baby momma." Clark corrected.

"Your a father as well?" Soshi said surprised, "Does that make us DILF's?"

"Team DILF for the win!" Clark said and the two high-fives each other, "How many?"

"One, a boy. His name is Akira." Soshi explained, showing him a picture of his son.

"I got three. Two girls and a boy." Clark said, showing a picture of his kids, "From youngest to oldest, Victoire, Eliseo and Guinevere."

It was at this moment that Jason returned to their table at the café.

"So how did it ended with..." Soshi said.

"I beat her of course." Jason said, "She was like, 'Oh, I can absorb energy' and I was like 'while I'm powered by the sun!' so I blasted her with my Heat Vision... she's the first opponent I defeated by overfeeding... Anyway, what are you doing?"

"We where going to do the MCU 'Who to smash'." Clark said, "It's when you show two pictures of characters, and you say who you rather smash."

"I know Clark." Jason said, "Alright let's play."

"Okay... If I get this thing to work..." Clark said, holding a tablet which he tried to unlock.

"Clark, swipe it." Jason told him, but Clark didn't understood, "No... With your fingers... God, your old..."

"I'm not old! This is just a piece of Muggle shit!" Clark said, finally unlocking the tablet, turning it around. For added help, under the pictured displayed the name of the woman, "Alright, first set of pictures. Gamora or Mantis."

"Mantis." Jason and Soshi said at the same time, much to their surprise.

"Alright next." Clark said, swiping to the next one, "Jane Foster or Pepper Pots."

"Jane Foster." Jason and Soshi said, again at the same time.

"Hela or Valkyrie."

"Hela." the duo said again.

"Because Hela is hella sexy." Jason said with a smirk.

"Your such a dork..." Soshi said with a smile, "But not wrong."

"Your both dorks..." Clark said, "Alright, Black Widow or Scarlet Witch."

"Scarlet Witch in the street, Black Widow in the sheets." Jason and Soshi said once again at the same time.

"What!?" Soshi shouted.

"Did we just became best friend!?" Jason shouted back.

"Ayup!" Soshi said and they high fives each other.

"Okay last one, but this one is not really MCU." Clark said, showing the last one, "Brie Larson or Ruby Rose."

But at this Jason and Soshi only stared at the pictured in front of them, neither able to give an answer.


	40. Chapter 40: Sanctuary II

**Hello there!**

 **Welcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality. Hope your going to enjoy it.**

 **I have been thinking, but I might not do the Turf War comic. Instead I might do three OVA type chapters, but like most OVA's they won't be canon to the story.**

 **The first, will have Soshi face off against a very powerful opponent.**

 **The second will be based on the comic JLA - Earth 2/the animated movie it's based on, (Might be a two parter).**

 **And the third will be of an teenage Akira, teaming up with an unlikely visitor.**

 **Let me know what you think** **and now on to the reviews.**

 **SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: Oh, you meant her... I think she has them. Don't understand why though. Yeah, I would need a very long time for that one too.**

 **NinjazNeverDie: You mean your NINJA skill of foresight, that's something ninja's have right? I like to think Korra and Senna spoiled Akira a bit. Yes I have watched Crank back during my high school days... Jesus I'm old... It wouldn't really fit into this story.**

 **Lelouch-Strife: You didn't saw that one coming, did ya?**

 **C.E.W.: Eh, it was just a small ship tease, not sure how big the age difference is but maybe at the end of the book.**

 **And now story time.**

* * *

An large fiery explosion blew out the wall in the Shuang Manor. Korosu bend an air shield around herself to lessen the impact, but she was still thrown backwards into the ground.

With a backflip, she managed to land on her feet. Moving fast away as Korra jumps through the hole, she punched the ground, causing a gigantic hole around her.

"Light Avatar, I am not..." Korosu said, when suddenly the water from the fountain erupted transforming into icicles.

Korosu barely dodges, only a small section of her hair being cut. She rolls away as Korra earthbends at her, forcing Korosu back.

Raising her arms and holding it straight, Korra shoots a blast of fire toward Korosu, who protects herself by airbending a dome around herself. She thrusts her hands forward repeatedly behind the dome, firing several fire blasts toward Korra, who flips back to try and dodge them, but still gets grazed as she lands.

She attempts to punch the fire blasts away, but one catches her on her side, and she rolls backwards. Suddenly a wall erupted from the ground, smacking Korosu against the ground and breaking her air dome.

What followed was a rapid series of punches and kicks to her face, before one air enchanted punch send her flying backwards. "You are not taking anymore from this family!" Soshi roared, having joined Korra after making sure Akira was safe and leaving him in the care of Jinora.

Korosu looks up at her little brother, who begins to firebend from his palms as he runs toward her intending to vaporize her.

"Wait!" Korosu said, managing to catch his hands, flames licking around their hands, "I did not came here to fight!"

"Why should I believe you!?" Soshi shouted in anger.

"Because if you don't, Kuvira is going to lay waste to Republic City with her super weapon." Korosu explained, "Look brother, I know you have no..."

"Don't call me that!" Soshi growled at her, wrestling his arms free, still holding the flames in his hands, "Your no family of mine!"

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but I'm speaking the truth." she said, nearly pleading with him to believe her, "If I wasn't why would I return to Republic City and risk getting captured again?"

"Who's to say your not going back to prison now?" Korra said angry, crossing her arms.

"Because if you do, then the bomb Kuvira wanted to plant in Republic City goes off." Korosu explained simply, "Leaving nothing of this city standing."

* * *

Restraining Korosu and entering the Manor's entrance hall where Mitsuzo, Jinora and Akira where waiting. Upon entering, Korra was immediately hugged around the waist by Akira.

"It's alright." Korra said gently, hugging her son back.

"I was worried... You looked so angry and scared." Akira said, looking around "Then Jinora and Mr. Mitsuzo took me here..."

He looked surprised at the outfit Soshi was wearing. "Uhm Mom..." Akira whispered, "Why is Soshi dressed as the Dark Avatar?"

"Because..." Korra said, looking at Soshi for advice on what to say.

"Because." Soshi said, kneeling down to his son's eye level, "I am the Dark Avatar."

It was at this moment, that his young mind was blown. Looking from his father to his mother and back, mouth opened in shock and eyes widen.

"My dad is the Dark Avatar!?" Akira exclaimed in awe and shock.

Now it was Soshi's turn to look shocked, but he couldn't help but smile pleasantly when he realized what his son had called him.

* * *

Early in the morning, inside Raiko's office, where Raiko, Korra, Soshi, Mako, Tenzin, the still bound Korosu and the woman she had brought out from Kuvira's army, Zhu Li. They had taken Korosu towards the location where the truck had been, parked in a parkway in the middle of downtown Republic City.

Inside the back of the truck where six tied up soldiers of Kuvira's army, a Zhu Li watching over them and a heavy machine containing a large spirit vine in a clear glass container.

Zhu Li was now explaining that Kuvira had built some sort of super weapon and how she would be attacking Republic City in two weeks.

"I pretended to be loyal to Kuvira so I could sabotage her weapon. It didn't work, but I did overhear her plans to attack." Zhu Li explained to those gathered, "I would have been the first victim of her new spirit weapons if it wasn't for Korosu."

"I knew she wouldn't stop at Zaofu." Raiko said angrily.

"My guess is, she's coming by rail." Soshi said, "It's the most likely way she is going to transport that weapon."

"Then we'll cut the rail lines." Korra said.

"I agree. But let's get as many citizens evacuated before we do." Raiko said, turning to Mako, "Put out the announcement. This evacuation is mandatory."

* * *

Korra, Soshi and Korosu walked out of the office and through a set of doors came Bolin, "Hey guys, what are we..." he said, but he was distracted when he saw who was with them, "...Best girl."

"Hello best boy." Korosu said with a slight smile.

Soshi gave her a angry look. It had taken him some convincing, but they had decided that the best course of action, that if Korosu was against the Earth Empire, it would be best to have someone with her abilities to fight it when the Empire would come.

"Come on." Soshi told her, "Back to your living quarters."

"Soshi... Can you..." Bolin said, not taking his eyes off Korosu, "Can you and Korra give us a minute?"

Both Korra and Soshi looked at each other surprised, before he said, "For you Bolin... I allow two minute's." he said, "Maybe even two and a half."

"Thanks Soshi." Bolin said as he watched the two walk through the doors he had came through.

"Please, let me go first." Korosu said, her voice full of emotion, "I know I have done a lot of terrible things... I have used you... I knew you where friends with the Avatar from the moment you where nearly ran over by my driver. But I need you to know... That last call we had... I meant every word of it."

Bolin looks on with a conflicted look on his face, as Korosu continued to pour her heart out, "Not a day went by in my prison that I wished I had chosen you over my revenge... Not a day went by that you didn't thought about you. Bolin, your the only man I ever fell in love with. And I understand it if you never would want to associate with a monster like me..."

Bolin looked at her, "...Yes, you are a monster." he speaks softly, "Who has done many terrible things..."

Her chest clenched, this was the first time in her life when she was called that term, that it actually hurt her.

He moves his hand toward Korosu, cupping her face, "...But who also had many terrible things happen to her." Bolin said, looking her straight in the eye, "I believe there is a light in you, Korosu. You just need someone to help you get it out."

"Bolin..." she said softly and surprised, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I don't call you best girl because I only like the sound of it." he said sheepishly, "Your still the same smart, confident, talented, wonderful woman to me."

"Even after all these years..." Korosu said surprised, as he wiped her tears away with his thumb, "That is how you still see me?"

"Even after all these years..." Bolin said, "Maybe when things cool down... We could see where this relationship will take us?"

"I would love nothing more." she said hopeful, "...But chances are big I have to go back to prison after everything is over."

Bolin looked worried at her just when the doors open, showing Korra and Soshi where back.

* * *

Outside of Republic City station, where Satomobiles are scattered everywhere and airships fly above. Inside was a long line of evacuees waiting to board the trains where Wu and Pema were directing evacuees.

At night, where the United Forces Navy and several airships approach Republic City and during the daytime the troops were already scattered across the bay and the now empty city.

At the same time, the Dark Avatar's jet is soars through the air, inside it were Bolin peering through a telescope, while Asami and Mako are surveying their surroundings with the naked eye. In the pilot seat sat Dark Avatar and next to him sat Korra.

"Do you think your son is save?" Dark Avatar growled.

"He's with my boyfriends butler at Air Temple Island." Korra said, "He will be save."

"He's strong." Dark Avatar growled, "Like his mother."

"I think he got it from his dad." she said back.

"You know, I think this plane needs a name." Bolin said, as he directed his attention to his left, "What about the... Guys! I see something."

Looking down from the jet, they saw Kuvira's tanks crossing the landscape.

"Kuvira has already crossed into United Republic territory." Korra noted, "She's a week early."

"This doesn't make sense." Mako said, "There aren't any train tracks this way. How are they transporting that super weapon of theirs?"

A loud buzzing is heard, as the largest airship flies overhead.

"Bolin, did you know Kuvira was building that thing?" Dark Avatar growled.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it?" Bolin said sarcastically, "No, of course I didn't know!"

The turret attached at the bottom of the airship began to move and point it at the jet as a purple glow begins to form at the end of the turret.

"I know what happens next!" Bolin said, "We gotta get out of here, now! Now!"

The airship fires a beam of energy that glances the jet, knocking it off-course. "Hold on!" Dark Avatar growled as he tried to stabilize itself as another blast was fired from the turret.

Getting control back of the jet, who evaded the blast with a barrel roll but the missed blasts rips straight through a a nearby mountain.

* * *

Back at Air Temple Island, as the jet came hovering down where Tenzin, Pema, Mitsuzo, Akira, Korosu, Raiko and Lin gathered to meet Team Avatar, who dismount the jet.

"Are you all right?" Tenzin said surprised, "Why are you back so soon?"

"It's Kuvira." Dark Avatar growled as Akira rushed up to Korra and hugged her, "Your intel was wrong. She must have known Zhu Li had the information."

"What are you trying to say?" Raiko said.

"Kuvira's army is only a few hours away." Korosu said, catching on earlier than the president.

"And that spirit weapon of hers is attached to a massive airship." Korra said, standing up as she held her son.

Raiko immediately turned to Lin, "Get General Iroh on the line and tell him that the attack is happening today. We need to lock down the city." he told her and she immediately hurried off.

"Pema! Find Wu and get the remaining citizens to safety, immediately." Tenzin said to his wife, who immediately walks off, "We can't have innocent lives in jeopardy."

"What should we do?" Bolin said.

"We go to Soshi's factory." Dark Avatar growled, "We have a secret weapon of our own."

"Don't tell me you have something like a metal colossus or something." Mako said.

"Of course not that would be stupid." he growled.

* * *

It had been a few hours since their return, they where standing in a open field where three fences of tank traps and barbed wire stretch across the shot as the army waits behind it for Kuvira's arrival.

Korra, Dark Avatar and General Iroh are standing together in silence as a shadow was cast over them as the airship equipped with the spirit canon emerged from the clouds.

The airship comes to a stop, hovering just in front of the barbed-wire fencing. Iroh, like the others, looks shocked, while Korra simply looks defiant.

A radio tunes to a proper frequency as president Raiko speaks into the microphone at his desk. "Kuvira, this is President Raiko. I order you to stand down. Turn your army around and leave."

"You're in no position to give orders." Kuvira's voice echoed through her own speakers.

"Stand down, or we will attack!"

"I don't think you understand the power I possess." Kuvira's voice continues to emanate from a radio on a table near Korra, "Let me make it clear."

The turret moves, and fires. The beam of energy sails over the city, colliding with a warship in the harbor, which immediately explodes into flame. Another blast from the weapon catches two more warships, which also become engulfed in flames.

As smoke rises behind them, Dark Avatar, Korra and Iroh gaze fearfully at the airship, which proceeds to turn its cannon downward, toward the army assembled on the field. The men assembled take a few steps back, fearful as well.

"Raiko." Dark Avatar growled through the radio, "Do we have your order to engage?"

"You have three seconds before I wipe out your army." Kuvira said, through the radio, "Time's up!"

"Stop!" Raiko's panicked voice came through, "We surrender. Republic City is yours..."

"Good." Kuvira said, as the turret stood down and she went on to her demands, "Turn your army and the Avatar's over to me, and give Baatar your location. He'll present you with our terms."

Dark Avatar smashes the handheld microphone down onto its receiver, furious as Korra speaks, "I'm not surrendering!"

"Get back to the city before she sees you two." Iroh said immediately, "And find a way to beat that thing."

"We will." Dark Avatar growled as the two exit the tent.

* * *

Some time later at one of Soshi's warehouses, the others stand in groups, Korosu was standing against a wall, her arms crossed. Looking to her side, she saw her nephew staring at her.

"What?" she said to the five year old.

"Your hair..." Akira said curiously, "It's white."

"How very intelligent of you to notice that." Korosu said dryly, still with her arms crossed, "You can thank your paternal granfather for that."

"Grandpa Qipian was a hair stylist?" Akira said, not noticing the sarcasm in her voice, "Anyway, your hair is pretty." he added with a smile.

"I... uhm..." she said, a bit surprised and confused on how to react, "...T-Thanks, Akira."

"But I have one question." he said, tilting his head, "Does it make you feel old?"

Korosu looked down at him with wide eyes before turning away from him, _"Not sure if I like this kid..."_ she thought, stroking her locks as the roaring of an engine was heard.

And moments later, the Avenger came screeching to a halt, the hood opened where Korra and Dark Avatar came out.

"Raiko surrendered." Korra told them immediately, "It's down to us now."

"How are we supposed to fight an entire army, a battleship, and that crazy weapon?" Bolin said, looking exasperated and terrified.

"Fighting it directly is not an option." Korosu said, walking over to them as she turns to Zhu Li, "When you were spying on Kuvira, did you learn anything about Sanctuary II?"

"Sanctuary II?" Mako said surprised, "That's what that airship is called? What happened to the Sanctuary I?"

"Because Kuvira intended it to be a massive metal colossus." Zhu Li explained, "But thanks to her defeat at Zhaofu by the Dark Avatar, she didn't had enough materials to build it."

"A giant metal colossus?" Dark Avatar growled, "That sounds like the dumbest thing ever in the best possible way."

"Guess Baatar Jr. is a better inventor than I thought." Varric said aggravated, "Don't tell him I said that."

"That's it!" Akira said, making everyone turn to him, "If Baatar Jr. built it, he'll know how to take it down!"

"Good point, Akira." Dark Avatar growled, making the boy smile proudly.

"It's a long shot, but it's the only chance we have." Korra agreed, "We'll need a stealth team of airbenders to get in and out of Baatar's airship unnoticed. Tenzin, Bumi, Jinora, Kai, let's get moving."

* * *

As they waited for the party to return with the hostage, Dark Avatar had ordered Mitsuzo to take Akira to the Lair in the office in the factory as it would be the safest place in the city.

It was nearing the afternoon when Korra, Tenzin, Bumi, Jinora, Kai returned to Soshi's warehouse with a bound and gagged Baatar Jr. who was thrown into a waiting chair. He regarded his captors with a glare of utter, burning dislike.

Korra walks over to him and removes his gag. He gasps for air for a moment before speaking, "You've made a terrible mistake. Once Kuvira finds out I'm missing, you're all done for."

"That's why, before she finds out." Korra said, approaching him, "You're going to tell us how to stop that ship, or else."

"Or else what?" Baatar Jr. said.

As she looks at Baatar Jr., her eyes flare with the bright blueish-white light of the Avatar State, and she advances on Baatar, grasping him by his bonds and lifting him into the air with one arm. For a moment, he groans and tries to escape, but he regains his composure and looks confidently right back into the glowing eyes.

"You won't hurt me." he said with a smug smile, "I know an empty threat when I see one."

After a moment, her eyes fade back to normal as she leaves the Avatar State. Exasperated and angry, she lets Baatar Jr. fall back to the floor; he groans as he crashes down before speaking to the group.

"Was this your best idea?" he said, laughing to himself, "You've lost, only you haven't accepted it yet."

But he was shut up by a punch to his smug face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Beating the information out of me?" Baatar Jr. said smugly, "I won't break."

"Your bones will." Dark Avatar growled, grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him towards the wall. Baatar Jr. is roughly thrown against the wall, "Did you know, you can bleed to death without ever spilling a drop? All on the inside. Tell me how to defeat that airship... or I start punching."

"I'm not afraid of you..." Baatar Jr. attempted to remain brave, but let out a terrified scream when the wall inches from his head was smashed in by Dark Avatar's fist, "It's true what they say about you. Your a fucking animal!"

Nearly everyone looked shocked or nervous at the Dark Avatar at what he was doing, except of course Korosu. Who looked on with a pleasantly surprised smirk, _"Never thought you had it in you, little bro."_ she thought.

"No... I'm not a animal. I am something far worse." Dark Avatar growled, leaning down and staring straight into his eyes, "There is something I could do, something far more painful than simple torture."

He inched closer to Baatar Jr. face, until he was close enough to growl into his ear, "I will take away the one thing you care for the most... Kuvira."

The angry expression on Baatar Jr.'s face instantly evaporates into shock, but he collects himself again, "What do you mean?" he said.

"Even if Kuvira wins and she forces us out of the city. But you won't be around to enjoy the victory. Because wherever I run, I'll take you with me. You will never see the one you love again." Dark Avatar growled, leaning back to look at Baatar Jr., "Do you know what that is like? Being apart from the one you love the most?"

As Baatar Jr gulps as he looked terrified at the masked man in front of him as he continued to growl at him, "Because I do. That impossible strangling grief that suffocates the rage, until the memory of her is just poison in your veins. And one day you catch yourself wishing the person you loved had never existed, so you'd be spared your pain."

"No!" Baatar Jr. said, suddenly desperate, "You can't!"

"I can and I will..." Dark Avatar growled, "Unless you convince Kuvira to back off. You two will still have the Earth Empire. Just leave the United Republic alone."

Baatar Jr's face overflows with shock and disbelief as Dark Avatar stood up, "I'll give you a minute to process." he told him, before walking away from the group and up the stairs and into the office above the factory, where he stood by the window.

A few moments later, the office door opened and entered was Korra, who joined him at the window overlooking the bay.

"Soshi... What you said down there... to Baatar Jr." she began, as he removed his mask, "That was what you felt right? These past five years."

He nodded before he embraced her, "Yes it was... It's how much I love you Korra." he whispered softly, "I can't imagine my life without you."

"Neither can I." she admitted, "And I meant what I said."

"You mean..." he said, "About making it official?"

She nodded, looking up at him, "I know it isn't very traditional but..."

"We have the host of Raava speaking to the host of Vaatu." he noted, "How is anything we have ever done been traditional?"

"True to that." she admitted, her cheeks heating up, "But what I wanted to say... Soshi, will you marry me?"

He couldn't help but smile at her proposal, "Korra, I..." he began.

"Hey Vigil! Korra! Baatar has..." Bolin said as he entered the room, ruining the moment Korra and Soshi.

Seeing the position Korra and the unmasked Dark Avatar had, "Uh... Baatar Jr. has decided..." Bolin said, a bit awkward, "Soshi Shuang, why are you dressed up like Vigil?"

"Because he IS the Dark Avatar, you moron!" Korra said, clearly blowing the young Earthbender's mind.

* * *

Quite the confusion situation. Raiko, out of patience, picks up the radio, as he spoke to the Great Uniter, "Kuvira, this is Raiko. What kind of game are you playing?" he spoke through the radio, "You told me you would send Baatar over with your terms, and then he doesn't show?"

"What do you mean, 'he didn't show'?" Kuvira spoke through the radio.

"According to your people, he's not on the airship." Raiko explained.

A brief burst of static interrupts the conversation, Baatar Jr.'s voice coming through, "Kuvira? It's Baatar. I've been captured. My airship was ambushed and I was taken by force. Korra refuses to release me unless we back down and leave the city."

"Are you injured." Kuvira said concerned, "Are the Avatar's there with you?"

"I'm fine." he assured her, "And yes, everyone is here."

"Listen to me. If you try to take Republic City, the Avatar's will never let me see you again... and I refuse to live that way." Baatar Jr began, " Forget the United Republic; we have our empire! We have each other!"

* * *

Inside the warehouse, Baatar Jr. has a shadow of happiness and hope flits across his face as Korra held the phone to his head, "Let's go back home and get married. The only thing that matters is that we're together for the rest of our lives."

Under his mask, Soshi smiled, feeling on some level he could relate to Baatar Jr.'s relationship with the one he had with Korra.

Korosu was distracted when she saw something, a hint of movement in the corner of her eye.

She walked to the window as Kuvira spoke through the radio, her voice thick with emotion, "You're right. This city isn't worth sacrificing our life together. I love you, Baatar."

Through the window, she saw the Sanctuary II, aiming it's turret in their direction, Korosu's eyes widen as she realizes what is about to happen. "She found our location!" she shouted, "She's pointing that weapon right at us!"

"Everybody move!" Dark Avatar growled, immediately rushing to the office, "Follow me!"

Both Bolin and Baatar Jr. looked terrified as they entered the office, a ear-splitting boom was heard, the canon had fired.

Dark Avatar quickly meticulously move books around the bookcase, until finally he twisted the head on a statue, making the door slid open, revealing a stairway.

"Go! Go! Go!" Dark Avatar growled, panic in his voice as the ray of purple energy screamed across the water of the bay, vaporizing the water it hits as it rises upward.

Doing as they where told, everyone quickly rushed down the stairs, until it was only Korra and Dark Avatar where the last once still out there.

Korra went first, just in time as the beam tears through the factory, it lays waste to the room where the hummingbird mecha suits sit, destroying them in a flash of light and a crushing explosion.

The duo quickly rushed into the room as the beam instantaneously detonates upon impact, a blinding fireball rising from the floor beneath and throwing the helpless men and women off their feet into the staircase down below.

The ray of energy dies and the warehouse lies in a smoking, ruinous heap, the water flowing toward the ruined structure through a channel carved into the ground by the beam.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, for now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Also, a little Extra:**

* * *

Still in the booth close to a window inside of the small café somewhere in downtown Republic City, Jason and Soshi were still sitting there, along with a very annoyed Clark.

"Can you two please chose between Brie Larson and Ruby Rose!?" Clark snarled in irritation, "I would like to go home and bang my hot wife."

"It's not an easy decision!" Soshi complained.

"That's an understatement!" Jason agreed, "It's like choosing what you would rather have, cancer or aids!"

"...Your both are gits." Clark said annoyed with a roll of his grey eyes, "It's not that difficult."

"You pick then, smart guy." Soshi told him.

"I choice Brie Larson." the British wizard said immediately, "Ruby Rose is too butch for my taste. And at least Brie looks like a woman."

"Yeah... But her personality really makes her ugly." Jason said, before looking annoyed and turning to the window and he yelled, "Yes that was a personal attack!"

"I'm not sure if she is that better looking..." Soshi said, "I mean, Spider-man has more ass than her."

"That Holland Ass..." Clark said biting is lip, "Anyway, while I'm here, best Spider-man?"

"I have never seen I Spider-man movie." Soshi admitted.

"And yet you know about the Holland Ass." Jason noted, "Anyways, my vote goes to Andrew Garfield."

"What?" Clark said, almost laughing.

"You said best Spider-man, not best Peter Parker." Jason pointed out, "Best Peter Parker is still Tobey Maguire."

"Fair point." Clark agreed.

"...Are you going to keep talking about Spider-man?" Soshi said, "Or can I leave?"

"I want to leave... Alright, who would win." Clark said with a smirk, knowing he would unleash a flame war, "Avatar Heroes Korra or Avatar: Duality Korra."

And as predicted, the two claimed their own version of Korra would win, leading into an arguement between the two.

"Well, I unleashed Civil War or Dark Avatar V Skywalker." Clark noted, "Wonder what would happen if those two Korra's would meet."

* * *

Meanwhile a few feet away from the café, where AH Korra, who still had her classic hair style and wearing a black jacket over her usual outfit, is looking at her phone, reading the text Jason had send her.

At the moment she looked up from her phone, she saw AD Korra, who had her Book 4 hair style, looking at her.

The Korra's took a few more steps, not losing eye contact until they came to a stop. Giving each other a look over, the Korra's looked each other in the eye again.

"Your thinking what I'm thinking?" AH Korra said with a smirk.

"Trade house key's and fuck each other's boyfriend." AD Korra said, returning the smirk.

"I love me." AH Korra said, throwing her key for Shoveitupyourass Street 15 to AD Korra, who threw her key for the Shuang Manor.


	41. Chapter 41: The Dark & The Light

**Hello there!**

 **Welcome to the next chapter of Avatar: Duality. Hope your going to enjoy it.**

 **I'm not sure what I am going to do with this story, but this isn't the last chapter. We're going to get at least one more chapter, the traditional Epilogue. Though I do want to write my third Avatar story and I am not trying to buy time before posting Avatar Heroes II.**

 **Now on to the reviews.**

 **ABEBOABDU: Happy you think so. Bolin is also one of my favorite Avatar characters.**

 **NinjazNeverDie: I just thought it was something Korra would do. You forget that ninja's can walk on water, I have seen Naruto... Wait Jesus did that too... Was Jesus a ninja?. Don't worry about the strap-on lemon request, it's not the weirdest request I have gotten.**

 **C.E.W: Glad you liked it, sorry for the late update.**

 **And now, story time.**

* * *

Ash rains down through the air and smoke rises into the sky from what remains of the Shuang Warehouse, a large slab of concrete begins to quiver and shake; the higher end of the slab rises into the air, opening the stairs to the Lair, Bolin straining to bend it upward beneath it, before throwing it to the side.

Dark Avatar emergence from the hole as he airbends himself up to the top of a building and rushes to its edge. He uses it as a vantage point, seeing Sanctuary II floating over the bay. A battalion of mecha suits are marching across the bay on a bridge.

He jumps down from his vantage point and returning to the others, landing in the middle of the group gathered in a crater of rubble nearby.

"Kuvira is heading our way, with a platoon of mecha suits." Dark Avatar growled.

"What should we do?" Asami said.

"This is my hometown and I hate to say it, but there's no use risking all our lives to fight that massive thing!" Bolin said, "Let her take the city for now! We'll think of some way to come back and beat her!"

"What about all the people who haven't been evacuated yet?" Mako pointed out, "If Kuvira finds out that Wu is with them, she might fire that spirit cannon at him and take them all out."

As they discuss what to do, Korra looks to her right, seeing Akira standing with Mitsuzo. When Korra began to speak, all their eyes turn to her, "I'm not letting her conquer Republic City. The world isn't safe as long as she has that weapon."

A firm, driven voice suddenly speaks from the top of the rubble crater on, "I agree. We take down that ship today."

They all turn to see Beifong standing atop of it, "Glad to see you all made it out." she said with a smile, "You had me worried."

"I agree..." Dark Avatar growled, "The time has come."

"For what?" Mako said.

* * *

Inside the Lair, where everyone was getting ready for the final battle. To the side, Korra was having one last talk with Akira.

"Why can't I come with you?" he said sadly.

"Because it will be too dangerous." Korra said motherly, "And I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I don't want you to get hurt either." he said, "If I'm with you, I can protect you. That's what family does."

"Oh, Akira." she said, pulling her son into a hug.

A short distance from them, stood Dark Avatar looked on, a bit envious. "He's right you know." a voice said.

Turning to his side, he saw that it was Korosu standing there, already wearing her own Dark Avatar suit, minus the cape and helmet.

"What would you know about family?" he growled rudely, "You murdered your own."

"Qipian was never our father. Neither was he yours." Korosu told him, "Zaheer and P'Li were my real parents... and Mitsuzo is your real father... We grew up without our birth parents parents... Don't let Akira go through the same thing..."

"I won't." Dark Avatar growled, turning away from her, "Korosu... Thank you for helping us."

"Your... welcome?" she said confused.

"The murder of my parents... You helping us. This makes us even." he growled before he began to walk away from her, "But let's get one thing straight. We are even, but your not forgiven."

"Fair enough." Korosu said with a nod, "Go to them. Be with your family."

She watched her younger half brother walk towards her family, a hint of joy but also a of sadness. Because no matter how hard she would try, she could never be part of that family.

"You okay?" Bolin said, coming over to her.

"I'm fine." she said, facing him, "Just a bit worried."

"Why?" he said.

"Before I had everything to win and nothing to lose." she said with a soft smile, "But now I have."

Dark Avatar had walked over to his family, both embracing them in a hug, something they returned in kind.

"Akira... I know I wasn't there for the first five years of your life." he said softly, "But if I don't make it out alive. I want you to know, I have taken many bad things out of this world, but your the only good thing I ever put back in."

"But... You can't die dad." Akira said, sounding so sure of himself, "Your the Dark Avatar, you can do anything."

"Your dad is just being silly." Korra said, ruffling her son's hair, "We will come back to you."

Akira nodded before turning to his father, "Uhm dad, I know I will go with Mitsuzo to safety... So you look after mom, alright? Grandpa always told me that the man of the house has to protect the family." he said, with a smile "And don't forget, I'm the kid who saved the Dark Avatar. And you owed me one."

"Smart guy." Dark Avatar said, his son not sure if he was talking about him or Tonraq, "You have my word."

It pained the two parents to have to put their son in a Avenger with his Mitsuzo, but they had to keep him protected from to upcoming battle.

They watched as the Avenger drove out of the Lair and using one of the old tunnels running under Republic City.

"Are you ready?" Mako said, signaling that everybody else was ready for the battle.

"Yes." Dark Avatar growled, as the two Avatar's turned around, "The time has come."

* * *

A driven-looking Kuvira is standing on the bridge of Sanctuary II. The window in front giving her a magnificent view of the city down below.

"Airbenders and the Dark Avatar's jet approaching." one of her officers on the bridge informed her.

"I see them." Kuvira said, manipulating the controls to make the turret take aim.

"Reports of black tanks taking on our Mech tanks." another officer said.

"Black tanks? The Avenger?" Kuvira said confused, taking careful aim with her weapon, "How many?"

"Enough to form an army." the officer said concerned.

The weapon fires, scattering the airbenders and the jet as the beam passes them by and impacts a building beyond, causing an explosion which pierces a hole through it and severs the top from the bottom.

* * *

Inside the jet, Dark Avatar, Korra, Bolin, Mako and Korosu where flying towards the roof of Sanctuary II, the Light Avatar glaring at the massive battleship in front of her with disdain.

"Everybody ready?" Dark Avatar growled, pressing a button to launch two large clumps of Expolclay on the hangar door, which ripped the door open in a fiery explosion on impact. "We're coming in hot!"

* * *

As the airbenders swarm around Sanctuary II, throwing their balloons to the window of the bridge, covering it with purple paint, Kuvira's vision becomes almost completely obscured.

"Clear the glass!" she commands and immediately nozzles spray water on the windows. A flashing light and siren sound loudly within Sanctuary II.

Kuvira, knowing what it means, yells to the pilots and officer's, "Initiate lockdown! Kill the Avatar's and whoever else is with them!"

* * *

In the hangar, where Team Avatar and Korosu where standing at the barely landed jet and among the defeated Kuvira soldier's. The alarm's light and siren can be heard even here.

"We need to move fast. Mako, Bolin, Korosu get to the engine and see if you can power this thing down." Korra said, "Vigil and me are going after Kuvira."

"Are you sure?" Korosu said.

"Last time, I destroyed her." Dark Avatar growled, turning away from them, "And now we are going to finish it."

* * *

Mako, Bolin and Korosu ascending the interior ladders heading towards the engine room, where the spirit vines are electrified and feeding power to the ship.

"I'm going for that lever. Bolin you get the other one." Mako said, pointing to their goals, "Korosu, watch our backs."

The brothers split, Bolin generating a lava disc as Korosu confronts a guard.

"Hey!" the guard shouted, shooting metal plates, which Korosu deflects with a barrier using airbending, without breaking stride. She blocks an incoming strike aimed to her head, before throwing a fire fist into his stomach, knocking him out.

Korosu turned around to see more metal plates coming her way, she doges and kicks up an arc of air, before dodging additional attacks and shooting an arc of fire.

She continue to fight against the guards with her fire and airbending. Korosu dodges an attack and falls back to the wall as a large metal fragment is fired at her. She leans on the rail and throws fire back, knocking the guard down against the rail and throwing him over it.

Arcs of purplish energy spark off the spirit vine which begin to detonate the walls of the room as the energy conduits above overload and detonate.

The force of the blast sends Korosu flying backward into the wall. With a growl, she looks up to see the entire mass flares with purple light and a surge comes off the vines.

The mass of vines growing ever more unstable as Mako and Bolin come rushing towards her.

"We need to go." Mako said, helping her up.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Korosu said as rings of spirit energy spread outward.

As the trio exit the engine room, the energy begins to seep out of the engine room as they keeps running even as the mass above sends arcs and beams of energy down through the ceiling.

When the trio make it to the ladder leading down toward the rest of Sanctuary II, a massive explosion dismantles the ladder, sending it and them tumbling downward into the darkness below.

* * *

On the bridge, Kuvira is standing on her elevated platform, she hears a crash behind her. The door burst open in a fiery explosion and she was distracted by a large, bat like shadow jumping into the room.

She had only a moment to react to evade an incoming attack of fire and air, but her soldiers and officers where knocked out.

Dark Avatar and Korra lands and the Avatars engage in a duel against the Great Uniter.

Korra throws fire at the military leader, who dodges and fires back with liquefied metal, which Dark Avatar manipulates and throws back at her, throwing her into the control panel.

Kuvira quickly gets back up and fires metal plates, but the two Avatar's evade them. The metalbender shoots one of the radio speakers at the Light Avatar, who uses airbending to throw it out of danger.

This gave Dark Avatar the opening, bending an arc of fire at their foe, who jumps up and with an air blast from Korra is thrown into the control panel, smashing it.

The three combatants stagger momentarily as Korra throws a blast of fire with a punch and dodges several metalbending attacks from Kuvira as Dark Avatar attacks her with airbending before sending a kick at Kuvira amplified by firebending. They miss as Kuvira dodges, spins around, her three orbs of metal floating next to her head as the two Avatar charge a punch of water and fire. They are thrown off their feet as explosion rocks the floor beneath, purple light filling the windows on all sides.

* * *

Leading the charge of the fleet of Avenger's, Asami could see the Sanctuary II blaze with energy, shooting beams of them one-by-one in all directions and quickly becoming more and more numerous.

A subtle crackle of suppressed energy crawls around the frame of the battleship before yielding to a ring of purple energy. With a massive blast of spirit energy set free, Sanctuary II is torn by a devastating explosion. What remained tilting downwards, falling towards the ground.

Dark Avatar managed to catch onto holding on to the railing of the control platform, his other arm holding Korra as debris flies past them toward the ceiling.

"Soshi!" Korra said, as he with great effort, pulled her up to him. Making her hold on to him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Korra!" he shouted, "The answer is yes!"

"What?" she said confused.

"The question if I wanted to marry you." Dark Avatar shouted, "The answer is yes, I want to marry you."

She smiled at him, just moments before the remains of Sanctuary II crashed into the streets of Republic City. Raising a cloud of dust that suffuses the immediate area.

* * *

As the dust settles, the unconscious forms of Bolin and Mako are being dragged out of the wreckage by Korosu.

A blast of earthbending clears a path out of the cockpit. Dark Avatar, the half of his mask shattered, and Korra help a restrained Kuvira out of the ruins, its window shattered and its frames bent, and sets her down as Kuvira lets out a groan.

Korra sits down across from her, "It's over." she said looking up with hardened eyes, "You're gonna call off your arm and surrender to President Raiko. Then you and..."

Kuvira's eyes dart to Korra, filled with hatred attempting to catch Korra off guard, she bends a chunk of rock at her. It would have hit her in the face, if it wasn't for Dark Avatar to slap it away before punching Kuvira in the face, knocking her out.

"Nobody hits my wife." he growled, before something caught his eye.

A Avenger came to a stop, and out of it came Asami and chief Beifong.

"Are you alright?" Asami said, but seeing the concerned faces of the two Avatar's she saw what was wrong, "The cannon... It's still loaded."

And indeed, the Spirit Cannon was lighting up in a purple light, indicating that it could explode like how the mass in Sanctuary II had done.

"Can we stop it?" Beifong said.

"Not much we can do here..." Dark Avatar growled, as he began to limp through the debris, "I need the Darkwing."

"The what?" Asami said, as she, Korra and Beifong followed him.

"That's what Bolin called my fighter jet." he explained. Not much further from the Spirit Canon, they found what they were looking for.

Luckily for them, the jet, while having sustained significant damage, was still operational.

They watched as he took the cable from under the jet, realizing what he was doing. "We can let it detonate over the bay." Korra said and they helped him hook it around the cannon.

"Think it will hold?" Beifong said, as the cable was tightly secured.

"It has too." Dark Avatar growled, heading towards the Darkwing, "It doesn't have an auto-pilot."

"No!" Korra shouted, realizing what he intended to do.

"I'm sorry, Korra." he said, climbing into the piloting seat, "But this is the only way."

Tears swelled up inside her eyes, as her boyfriend began to configure the jet to take off, knowing he could die and she would lose him all over again.

"I... I never cared who you are." Beifong began, heartfelt but embarrassed, "But shouldn't the people know who is the hero who saved them?"

"A hero can be anyone." Dark Avatar whispered softly, looking at Beifong, "Even a woman doing something as simple and reassuring as putting a coat around a little boy's shoulder to let him know that the world hadn't ended."

And with that, the jet began to float over the ground before with a loud boom, he flew off.

Beifong was puzzled by those words, until she remembered something. A cruel dark night, rain pouring down in the alley. Her stepping out of a cop car, the sirens filling the cold air as she saw a young boy no older than seven, kneeling in front of his murdered parents.

She remembered, taking off her coat and placing it over him.

"Soshi Shuang?" Beifong said confused as she watched the Darkwing fly off, dragging the Spirit Canon with it.

They watched as the Darkwing flew away, over the bay until it had become so small it was a dot before it exploded in a purple blast.

A spherical mass of energy forms, while smaller energy beams spray in all directions, piercing the waters below, swallowing it and a small mass of land rise up from the depths. The top of the explosion pierced the skies, drowning the light of the midday sun as it grows ever larger and a shockwave radiates outward at its base, clouds wrapping its top.

"Soshi!" Korra exclaimed in anguish.

"I hope he's dead!"

She turned around to see that Kuvira had awoken. She wasn't having any of that. Korra approached her, her eyes glowing indicating that she had entered the Avatar State.

"I hope not. For your sake!" she growled darkly, gasping the front of Kuvira's shirt, "If he is, your next. And I will make it very slow and painful!" Kuvira was surprisingly frightened, as Korra dropped her before turning around and headed to the Avenger.

"Where are you going?" Asami said, watching her friend jumping behind the steering wheel of the tank.

"I need to get to that portal." Korra said, fiddling with the buttons, "How do I start this thing."

"And your going to drive?" the raven haired woman said with a raised eyebrow, "Beifong, can you keep an eye on Kuvira? Someone needs to drive Korra."

Beifong nodded and Asami walked over to Korra, making her scoot over as she got behind the wheel.

* * *

Meanwhile an unconscious Soshi was laying in a field of purple flowers and mangled-looking reddish trees. With a painful groan, Soshi came to.

 _"Why am I laying in a bed flowers?"_ Soshi thought, sitting up as he took in his environment, _"Am I dead?"_

"Soshi."

He spun around. A few feet away, walking towards him was non other than Mirai Shuang, wearing a beautiful long white dress.

She spread her arms wide, "My baby boy. You have grown into a brave man." he said with a smile.

"By the spirit's I'm dead." he said with wide eyes, "But if mom is here... Why does hell have flower beds? You'd think they'd have flowers of spikes. Or spiders. Or spiky spiders. Spikers..."

"Are you saying I was a bad person?" Mirai said.

"I am saying that you were a bad person." Soshi growled, staring at his mother. Her dark hair falling behind her head, her pale Fire Nation skin, the piercingly amber eyes: Everything was as he had remembered it.

"But you're dead." Soshi said, looking at his hands.

"Oh yes." Mirai said matter-of-factly.

"Does that mean..." Soshi said, looking back at his mother, "I'm dead?"

Mirai smiled widely, she said, "That is a good question. But no, your okay.."

They looked at each other, the older woman still beaming.

"Not?" Soshi said confused, "But I was caught in the blast. I should have died..."

"We're in the Spirit World." Mirai said, raising her arms to gestures around them, "Your Avatar State activated to protect you from the blast. The energy from a Avatar combined with the energy from the weapon. And all of it tore open a new portal and blasted you in here."

Soshi looked surprised, looking around seeing a portal leading back to the Physical World. "But... Are you the spirit of my real mother or..." he began.

"I am the real one." Mirai said softly, "When I died, my spirit passed into the spirit world. But I decided to linger on before moving on to the next adventure to study this world. And when I felt the new Spirit Portal open, I came to see what happened. And I found my son."

"And I got to see my mother again..." he said softly, "I... Found out about you and dad's pasts. How you ruled Republic City from it's rotten underbelly."

"So you have seen... Yes, we were bad people. And we have done many cruel and horrible things." she said, regretfully but she looked into her son's eyes, "But you should know... That we genuinely loved you. You were our hope. For a Shuang not involved in crime, one who showed Republic City the true nature of a Shuang."

"I always wanted to be like dad... And in many ways, I am." Soshi said softly, "Father was brave, determent and fiercely loyal to his friends... But we are both driven by an obsession, by a need to control. We both rush headlong into the darkness, thinking ourselves invincible."

"That sounds like the man I fell in love with..." Mirai said with a smile.

"To find out what you two where... It almost made me give up being the Vigilante. But Korra showed me that there was another way..." he said looking at his mother, "What I am trying to say is... I forgive you and dad."

This got a relieved smile on her face, "Soshi, you should know... The fact that you took a different path from us... It makes us so proud." the mother said, "Now go. You have people waiting for you."

"I know..." he said with a smile, as he began to limp towards the entrance to the physical world, "Goodbye mother."

"Goodbye, my dear son." she said, as she faded from existence, moving on to the after life.

* * *

Outside, in the physical world, where all sorts of spirits fly out of the portal and reappear on the rim of the crater.

"The spirits have returned." Asami said as from the portal, Soshi emerges.

Upon seeing him, Korra runs up to him along with Asami. And upon reaching him, she immediately embraced Soshi, he himself wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought I lost you all over again." she whispered softly into his shoulder.

"I came back to you even after you broke my back." Soshi whispered back, his voice cracking, "I think I would survive a bomb after that."

* * *

It had been a few days since the final battle, and though the battle took a severe toll on Republic City. From the ashes of the destruction, love did bloom.

On Air Temple Island, Soshi was sitting on a chair, having his hands folded over his cane. Next to him sat Akira, and next to him sat Korra, and along the line sat her parents, Mitsuzo, Mako, Asami, the Beifong family and so many more had gathered for the wedding of Zhu Li and Varrick.

"So that is why, dearest friends and family, we gather today to celebrate the wondrous, and at time inexplicable bond between Sir Varrick and the Lady Zhu Li!" Tenzin said.

"When did that happened?" Soshi remarked to Korra.

"I don't know." Korra whispered back before hushing him.

"True love is a fickle creature." Tenzin continued, "Difficult to find, nearly impossible to tame. But Varrick and Zhu Li have proven that even the longest of long shots can have a chance at happiness together. Now, for the vows."

"Do you, Sir Iknik Blackstone Varrick of the Southern Water Tribe, Master of the High Seas, take the Lady Zhu Li Moon to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Tenzin said, reading from a scroll, "Will you promise to treat her not as your assistant, but as your honored and cherished partner?"

"You're darn tootin' I do!" Varrick said.

"And do you, Zhu Li, take Varrick, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to care for him, in sickness and in health..." Tenzin continued, looking down to note and gets a confused expression on his face, "...And also scrub his callouses on a bi-weekly basis, which... isn't really that much to ask... Okay, I'm not reading all this."

Zhu Li stares lovingly at her groom as she spoke, "I do take Varrick. Callouses and all."

"You may now..." Tenzin said with a smile, as Varrick and Zhu Li lean in close together, "Do the thing."

Varrick and Zhu Li kiss, while the crowd applauds. As Varrick begins to cry.

"You just make me so dang happy!" he said, he wipes his tears away and pulls a remote from his pocket. Pressing the button, setting off a bunch of fireworks.

* * *

Later that night, when the people where people are at the dance floor, where Varrick is dancing with Zhu Li. Ikki is dancing with a reluctant Huan, close to them is Akira standing on Asami's feet as they danced together.

Soshi was standing to the side, glass of wine in hand as Jinora came over to him.

"How's the leg." she said.

"Much better." Soshi said with a soft smile, "Your father told me you were amazing out there, acting like a true leader."

"Well... I had a very good example." Jinora said with a slight blush.

"Well your father is a pretty good example." he said honestly, making the two laugh.

"The words 'thank you' don't feel big enough for what you did." Jinora said, "But I honestly don't know what else to say."

"You don't need to say anything." he brushed it off, "I couldn't let Republic City get blown up... All my stuff is here."

Looking around to make sure none was listening in, she whispered, "So people think the Dark Avatar is gone..."

"People aren't going to think Soshi Shuang is the Dark Avatar." he said, placing his empty glass on a trey carried by a passing waiter, "We have work to do later."

"Oh yeah, Dark Avatar and the Harrier are back in business." Jinora said with a grin, "Soshi... I want you to know, I'll follow you into battle, no matter how crazy things get. I've got your back and I always will."

Soshi smiled at her, clearly touched, "Thank you." he said gratefully, "Shouldn't you be dancing?"

"Kai isn't much of a dancer..." she said, looking surprised when he offered his hand to her, "Soshi! You really think you can dance with a walking cane?"

"I am Soshi Shuang." he said with a grin as he guided her to the dance floor, "I can do anything."

* * *

At the decorated gate at the entrance to the island, where Soshi was sitting on the nearby steps to the Air Temple, leaning on his cane as he calmed down from the party as he looked at the ruined city.

It hadn't been easy, less than a day after the battle, Mako found a note from Bolin, telling them that he had ran off with Korosu. He hadn't wanted Korosu to go back to jail.

The chance was big that they would never see either him or Korosu ever again. And the fact that he would never see his friend again, saddened him. But despise his anger towards his sister, he silently hoped that they both found happiness in each other. The same happiness that he felt, when he looked at Akira, when he looked at Korra.

"Room for one more?"

He didn't look around as he nodded before Korra sat down next to him, "I spoke to President Raiko." Soshi said, "Tomorrow, he's announcing a plan to expand the city and the plans for a bridge between Republic City and Spirit Island... I donated a large amount of money... Can't decide between the Korra or Akira bridge."

"Your so sweet. I would go for the Shuang bridge." She said with a smile and a deep sigh, "It's been a bit of a bumpy ride."

"If I have learned anything." he said, "It's that life is one, big, bumpy ride."

She rested her head on his shoulder, he rested his on top of hers, an arm wrapped around her shoulder as they sit in silence for a moment, appreciating each others company.

"I don't think I ever really apologized." she said.

Soshi looked a bit surprised as he turned to her but not letting go, "For what?"

"For being gone all that time." Korra said, looking down in shame, "For not coming back sooner with Akira..."

"You don't need to apologize for anything. I'm just happy you two are here now." Soshi said gently, "You know, I have been thinking. About us being Avatar's. It's a known fact you have been reincarnating since the time of Avatar Wan. So I can only guess that something similar is going to happen to me now."

"So that means..." Korra said with a slight smile, "We are going to be together pretty much forever?"

"In theory yes. In one form or another." Soshi said, with a sort of relieved smile, "The next Soshi and Korra are going to be a airbender and earthbender."

They heard two small feet approach them, they turn around to see Akira, rubbing his eye with his small fist, indicating he was tired.

"Mommy, daddy, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are fine." Korra said, as their five year old son sat down between them, "Just talking about boring adult stuff."

"Don't you want to dance more?" Soshi asked.

"I'm kind of all danced out." the young boy said.

"Me too." he said, "Honestly, after everything that's happened the past few months, I could use a vacation."

"Let's do it!" Korra said, looking at the two most important men in her life, "Let's go on a vacation, just the three of us."

"Really? Okay." Soshi said, looking down at his son, "Where would you like to go?"

"Uhm..." Akira said, thinking deeply, before perking up, "There is this theme park at the Ember Islands. Always wanted to go there."

Soshi chuckled, petting his son's head, "Then that's where we are going." he said.

"But your not allowed to bring your suit with you." Korra teased her boyfriend.

"I promise." he laughed.

Akira laughed along with his parents as the three stood up, "Mommy, can we live with daddy and grandpa once we get back?" he asked.

Korra looked at her son before looking at Soshi, looking for his permission.

"Of course." Soshi said with a bright smile, "You two are welcome to stay."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, for now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Also, a little Extra:**

* * *

At the booth close to a window inside of the small café somewhere in downtown Republic City, AH Korra was sitting across from AD Korra, talking over a cup of tea.

"No way!... Jason really is that big?" AD Korra said.

"No kidding, he says it's nothing special, but he's being modest." AH Korra said, "Though from what you said, it sound like Soshi has more girt."

The two Korra's giggle, as they continue to talk and drink.

"You said something about Jason having a Christmas album?" AD Korra said, as her counterpart slid it over to her and she began to read the track list on the back, "This is so cool... 'Silent Night (You're Welcome)'? 'Joy to the Worlds (That I Just Saved)'? 'It's Beginning to look a lot like a Non-Denominational Holiday'."

"He has a surprising good singing voice." AH Korra said laughing, before noticing someone, "Oh hello there small child, are you looking for your mother?"

AD Korra looked to her side, her eyes widening when she saw who it was, "Akira. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Akira said, breathing deeply, looking between AD Korra and AH Korra, "And I am so confused right now!"

In the window behind their table, Jason could be seen standing on the road as the sound of a roaring engine was heard.

Moments later, the Avenger at top speed, rams Jason but instead of hurting him, the tank car hit him and just bounced off.

Jason rips the roof off of the Avenger like a can of pilchards. Dark Avatar stands up, glaring at the Knight of the Wind.

"Tell me..." Dark Avatar growled, "Do you bleed?"

"No." Jason said smugly, "But your parents sure did."


	42. Chapter 42: At Journey's End

**Hello there!**

 **Welcome to the final chapter of Avatar: Duality. Hope your going to enjoy it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite and followed this story, you people are the true M.V.P's.**

 **I'm not sure if I'm gonna do 3 OVA's but do expect at least the first one I suggested.**

 **Now on to the reviews.**

 **SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: I understood that reference.**

 **mpowers045: Actually this is this end of the main story and a bit of a spoiler, it has two time skips.**

 **Arkham Knight22: I doubt there's going to be a sequel to this story.**

 **NinjazNeverDie: It makes me very happy that you liked it so much. The third Legend of Korra story (not AH II), is going to have Korra x OC but it won't be the main focus. Because I really want to do a Asami X OC, that girl doesn't get enough love. I'm a bit sad you don't like Avatar Heroes, but understandable that it's not very good (it was my first story after all), and I have been thinking of rebooting it for a while. As for the lemon, really it's not that weird, but it's not going to be in this story (maybe the next one). As for the Mark of the Ninja, no can't say that I have.**

 **Lucius Walker: Happy to hear you like it. All things come to an end. And I am very happy you liked it so much.**

 **C.E.W.: One of those guesses is correct.**

 **And now, for one last time, story time.**

* * *

 _One and a half year later..._

Soshi was sitting in his office in the Shuang Mansion, looking over the pictures added to the collection over the year. A picture of Soshi, Korra and Akira during their vacation to the Amber Island. There's a picture of Soshi sleeping on Korra's lap as she smiles. There's one of Mitsuzo and Kya dancing at the previous Glacier Spirits Festival.

But on his desk, in a frame was his favorite of all. The crudely drawn picture of the Dark Avatar fighting Kuvira's loyalists his son had made.

His attention was drawn from it when he heard the door open. He turned around his his chair, to his surprise he saw two people he thought he would never seen again.

"Hey, Soshi." Bolin said, next to him stood Korosu, holding something in her arms.

"You two..." he said, rising up from his seat, "It's been a while."

"It has, hasn't it?" Bolin said sheepishly.

The door opened again, but this time it was Mako, wearing a rather nice suit. "Hey Soshi, you ready..." he suddenly stopped when he saw his younger brother.

"Hey Mako." Bolin said, nervously upon seeing his brother.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face here!" Mako shouted angrily, walking up towards his brother. When he stood face-to-face with him, he said, "I'm not sure if I want to punch or hug you."

"Hugging!" Bolin said quickly, "Hugging sounds good."

"Why did you come back?" Soshi said coldly, directing it at Korosu, "I thought I had shown leniency by not hunting you down."

"And I appreciate it. I told him, we are taking a big risk returning, but he insisted he should be at your wedding once he read about it in the paper." she began to explain, "He also insisted you and Mako should at least meet her."

"Her? Who is..." Soshi said confused but it was then that he realized what she was holding, "You two didn't..."

"Yeah, we did!" Bolin said proudly, "Mako, Soshi, allow me to introduce you Naoki."

He did some weird hand gesture towards the blanket, revealing to contain a sleeping one year old baby dressed in white. She had her mother's tan skin and white hair covered her head.

"You named her after mom?..." Mako said surprised, looking at the baby as if he had never seen such a thing.

"Korosu insisted on it." Bolin told them.

"Only because it's a pretty name." she said.

"I... guess it would be rude to turn a family with a baby away to the cold..." Soshi said, not sure what to do, "You... can stay... As long as you like. On the condition that you three attend my wedding and if Bolin conduct the ceremony."

"Always wanted to do one!" Bolin agreed happily.

* * *

In the garden of the Shuang Mansion, the different hues of blue adorning the tables. Soshi was standing under a white arc along with Bolin and Mako to his side and Asami, who's stomach was growing with her and Mako's child, on the other side of the arc.

Everyone sits down as Soshi looked out at the crowd and smile at the scene before him. Mitsuzo, Akira who was curiously studying little Naoki, who was held by Korosu, Senna, Kya, Katara, Zuko, Izumi, Iroh, Varrick, Zhu Li, Naga, Tenzin, Pema, Meelo, Ikki, Lin, Sue and all her family have come.

Then the music starts and Soshi looked forward then Tonraq walks up with Korra arm in arm. Korra's wearing a beautiful wedding dress in the same color as those sky deep blue eyes. The dress itself is almost like the waves of the ocean.

"You look beautiful." he whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you." she whispered back.

Bolin smile once more at them, "We are gathered here in this dressed up garden in the lovely Shuang Manor or is it Shuang Mansion? Anyway, we are here to wed two of my best friends. Soshi Shuang and the Light Avatar Korra. From what I have been told... The couple have prepared their own vows."

Soshi and Korra look at each other surprised but smile at each other.

"Soshi, do you want to go first?" Bolin asked.

She shrugs slightly before he chuckles and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Korra, when we reunited twelve years ago. I was a different person. I was hurting, I thought I could do everything by myself, I thought I was all alone." Soshi began to read, "But even after all that time, you saw behind the mask. You made me realize, I didn't have to do everything on my own. You made me realize, I was never alone. You accepted a broken man, and put him back together. And for that, I will gladly love you until the end of our lives and even beyond that."

A few tears welled up in Korra's eyes and Soshi gently wipe them away. Some sniffling comes from the crowd. Korra looks at Bolin who simply nods for her to go.

She then looked back at him, "Soshi. You believed in me when I couldn't believe in myself. You were there when nobody else was. You picked me up when I fell. You forgive me when nobody else should. I could never thank you properly for that. I love you Soshi Shuang... I'd be more than happy to spend my life with you." Korra said in a gentle and loving tone.

She wipes a single tear that creep down Soshi's face as I heard sniffles once more from the onlookers.

"If you have any objections speak now or forever hold your peace. Translation: Don't be a spoil sport later!" Bolin said, looking around the crowd, "I now pronounce you man and wife... Mr. and Mrs. Shuang you may..."

But Korra didn't wait, she gripped Soshi and pulled him into a kiss as everyone cheers very loudly.

* * *

One hundred years later...

Late in the evening, at the Republic City Harbor. Members of the criminal organization called the Purple Claw, were moving crates into vans.

"Come on hurry it up!" one of them spoke in hushed whispers to those loading the crates, "I am not looking forward to running into the Dark Avatar!"

"Really?" a growling voice asked from top of one of the vans, "Your scared of the Dark Avatar? What about the Light Avatar?"

"I'm not sure the Light Avatar even exist at this moment." the other whispered, "But I have seen what the current Dark Avatar did to Jiahuo. He was run over by a car."

"That's not true!" the growling voice said offended.

The gangsters looked up to the nearest van to see a someone in a mostly black outfit, yellow gloves with blades on the side and yellow boots. On the chest was a yellow symbol based on the imprint of Vaatu. Her face was hidden behind a black mask.

Without warning, the gangsters bend a blast of fire, but the Dark Avatar swirls over it, using the jump to smack him into the ground with an flame enchanted kick.

She elegantly twist in the air and lands several air enhanced punches to another gangster, avoiding another blast by jumping over it, twisting several times in the air, and continues to take down Purple Claw members.

One of them attempted to strike her from behind, but was trapped in the ground by a sudden fissure. Dark Avatar strikes another one down with a water tendril, before initiating a hand-to-hand combat with a Purple Claw.

The man aimed for her masked head, but Dark Avatar trips him over by suddenly bending a piece of earth before sending him flying backwards with a fire blast.

A purple Claw throws a fire punch, but Dark Avatar leans back to dodge it, knocking the gangster's hand to the side, spinning around in a full moon kick, knocking him to the ground.

Dark Avatar avoids a water whip, flips over a low-aimed fire arc, and jumps to avoid a fire blast aimed at her feet, each attack hitting another Triad, knocking them out, leaving only one on the floor.

He attempted to crawl away in fear, as the in dark clad Avatar stalked towards him.

"Don't kill me! Don't kill me, man!" the man begged as the attacker lifted him into the air by the front of his shirt.

"I'm not going to kill you." Dark Avatar replied in an almost animalistic growl, "I want you to do me a favor. When they put you in jail, tell them I didn't run that guy over with a car. He walked into traffic himself."

But before the man could reply, Dark Avatar smashed him head first into the ground, knocking him out cold.

* * *

The following morning, an elderly woman, wearing orange and yellow robes. Her hair was grey, the blue airbending arrows on her skin indicated she was a master in the art of airbending.

Standing in the kitchen fixing up breakfast, but when she heard a yawn she turned around with a smile. "Good morning Hay Lin." she said, looking at the tired form of her granddaughter.

"Morning Gran Gran." the young girl Hay Lin yawned, wearing panties and an oversized shirt.

She was a seventeen year old of above average height of Air Nomad descend, her brown hair reached her lower jaw. Like her grandmother, she had blue arrow tattoos, symbolizing her mastery of airbending.

"Long night?" Gran Gran asked, placing a bowl of rice in front of her granddaughter.

"Very long... Not sure how I'm suppose to do this..." Hay Lin yawned, as she began to wolf the food in front of her down, "I wonder if it was difficult for him."

"With every thing he did, I always wondered when he had time to sleep." Gran Gran said, a bit of a nostalgic smile, "Also, you received a call from this Chingu. Asking if you would be up for a movie this weekend."

"Ugh! Not this again!" Hay Lin said, throwing her arms in the air, "That guys just doesn't take no for an answer."

"It wouldn't be so bad if you managed to get a boyfriend to occupy your evening. It might be good for you." Gran Gran teased, "Or girlfriend if you swing that way."

"I'm far too busy for romance, Gran Gran!" Hay Lin said annoyed, looking to the clock before jumping up, "Crap! I'm running late!"

As her granddaughter rushed back upstairs to her room, Gran Gran said, "Oh yes. School is resuming today."

"You could have reminded me!" Hay Lin said, jumping back into the room, wearing a set of hot pants, a yellow tank top under a red vest with a hood. She jumped on one leg as she attempted to put her boots on. "Why else are you the leader of the Black Lotus!"

"Yes, I'm the leader of the Black Lotus and your Gran Gran." the elderly woman said, standing up as her granddaughter finally manged to get her boot on, "But I'm not your butler, Hay Lin."

"I could use a butler..." Hay Lin noted, picking up her backpack and slinging it over one shoulder as she walked towards the front door, "Anyway, catch you later Gran Gran Jinora!"

"See you later, Hay Lin." the elderly Jinora said, as she looked to one of the photo's on the wall, depicting a younger version of her, and the previous incarnation of the Dark Avatar, Soshi Shuang.

* * *

Over the roofs of Republic City, Hay Lin used her airbending to flip, hover and fold over the obstacles in her way as she made her way to her place of education.

The Dark Avatar, Soshi Shuang,along with Light Avatar Korra accomplished many remarkable things in their time. But sadly, their time in this world came to an end.

She stepped through the gates of Mitsuzo Institute, School for Bending. The bed of flowers were planted over the white path leading to the main building. But in the middle of the path, stood the large fountain with a statue in the middle.

The statue depicted the Light Avatar Korra, holding hands and looking lovingly into the eyes of Soshi Shuang, founder of this institute.

She looked up proudly at the statue of her previous incarnation when she heard someone shout, "Look out!"

The wind was knocked out of Hay Lin as her back hit the ground with a splash. On instinct, she wrapped her arms around a larger waist as she groaned from the pain. Hay Lin tried to move but the person's weight held her down as they had landed in the fountain.

From the corner of her eye, Hay Lin saw what appears to be a broken drone as she heard the person groan. She lifted her head and his green eyes seemed to blur until they landed on Hay Lin, which made the boy emit a cute yelp.

"I am really really sorry about... well its because I..." He said, noticing he still had his arms wrapped around her, making him blush more.

"You saved me from that drone." she said with a gentle smile, "Your my hero."

"Way to get it on, Hay Lin." a female voice shouted.

She looked up and saw the person to blame for. A girl with water tribe skin and dark brown hair. "Oh, hey your the new kid... Blaike, right?"

The boy nodded as he stood up. "Were you the one who crashed that drone, Orisa?" Hay Lin asked, still in her sitting position.

"I didn't crash it. Master Rohan got mad at me for flying it which made me lose my concentration." the girl, Orisa explained, "Anyways, I got somewhere to be. See you in class. Don't get too excited you two." With that, she walked away.

"Leaving without an apology, huh? Typical Orisa." Hay Lin said, shaking her head making her wet brown hair dance, before noticing the boy extending his hand.

Blaike had a sturdy, muscular build, his skin tone light, fitting for someone of Earth Kingdom descend. His hair was a messy black cut. He looked to be around the same age as Hay Lin. "Are you alright?" he said, his hand still offering help.

"I'm fine." she said, extending her hand.

Her slender fingers took a hold of his hand, and they both squeezed hard.

A jolt of energy sprang between them and for a moment, Hay Lin wasn't just Hay Lin. She was Soshi Shuang now as well. Looking up there wasn't just the new kid Blaike. He was also Light Avatar Korra.

"I'm... I'm Blaike." the young man said, a smile as if he had found someone he had missed for a long time, "The Light Avatar."

"Hay Lin." the young woman said, returning the same smile, "The Dark Avatar."

Like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar's began anew.

Fin.

* * *

 **And that's the end, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story up until this point, you beauties!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review and maybe check out some of my other work. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents for the third LoK story or maybe even for Avatar Heroes II.**

 **Also, one more time, a little Extra:**

* * *

Inside of a small cafe somewhere in downtown Republic City, at a booth close to a window giving a view of the street. Soshi was sitting with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"So we had Deadpool, Wonder Woman and Spider-Man come by." Jason noted.

"Yes, why?" Soshi asked.

"Those are Skyguy's fifth, fourth, and third favorite Superheroes. I wonder where two and one are... Just an observation." Jason said, "Hey, where did Clark go?"

"Something about going home to bang his hot wife." Soshi said.

"Oh, right. But what the hell man!" Jason said, "Why do you get a happy ending?"

"Come on, your Skyguy's favorite character." Soshi pointed out, "I'm sure you have an happy ending as well."

"Spoiler for the ending of Avatar Heroes I: But I die at the end." Jason said, "Yours makes sense, your only happy when your the Dark Avatar. So your going to keep reincarnation to be the Dark Avatar and continue to beat criminals to a pulp."

"Then how are you sitting across from me?" Soshi said with a raised eyebrow, "Are we seriously going to overlook the fact, that you were killed at the end of Avatar Heroes!?"

"Yes." Jason nodded.

"By the Spirits, your such a Sue." Soshi complained.

"You say this version of me is a Sue, you should have seen Silver Age Skywalker." Jason laughed.

"The what?" Soshi said surprised, "There are more of you!?"

"In a manner of speaking." Jason said, "You see this incarnation your speaking to is called Modern Age Skywalker or M.A.S."

"So Silver Age Skywalker would be S.A.S.?" Soshi asked.

"Yes. And believe me, he is way more broken than I ever was." Jason said, "Towards the end of his run, he could punch through the walls in reality, outspeed the Multiverse, and survived having a Multiverse collapse on him and he didn't had any weakness like magic or hard Mundus Light. And believe me, S.A.S. wasn't nearly as nice as me."

"Do I even want to know?..." Soshi asked a bit scared.

"Nice's way to put it, S.A.S. was a dick." Jason said, "He was completely unstoppable, had no inner conflict, and spent all his time beating up different kinds of bullies and stomping over any villain that wasn't Silver Age Morgenstern he came across... Though he was a good friend to his team."

"But wait if he can survive a Multiverse collapsing on him..." Soshi said, thinking about what he had said.

"Oh sweet zombie Jesus..." Jason said, placing a hand against his head in horror.

"Now I am happy that I am the only Soshi around." he said, looking down at his black liquid.

"You should be lucky they decided to go with the fire and waterbending, and eventually the Dark Avatar thing." Jason said, "If you hadn't, you would just be rich."

"Fuck yeah I am!" Soshi shouted.

"Wait a minutes, doesn't this setting look familiar to you!?" Jason said suddenly, looking around, but upon spotting two people sitting at the table right next to them, he turns to the table hiding his face behind his hand, "Don't look."

"What? Why not?" Soshi said, looking into the direction his friend had looked. At the table next to them, sat Superman and Batman, "Oh, hey..."

"Hey..." Superman said.


End file.
